Nicht zum Besseren: alte Version
by hereviltwinsister
Summary: PostWar, SSHG HBP Spoilerwarnung! Der Krieg hat viele Opfer verlangt und die neue Regierung entpuppt sich als Diktatur. Eine neue Ehepolitik bringt neue Probleme für Hermine und beschwört den Widerstand herauf.
1. Prolog: Ein Blick zurück

…**:Nicht zum Besseren:…**

**Achtung! Hierbei handelt es sich um die alte Version der Geschichte, es gibt eine neue Version, ihr findet sie über mein Profil!**

**Autorin: **hereviltwinsister

**Disclaimer: **Ich bin nur ein kleines Kind, das mit Puppen spielt, die ihm nicht gehören.

**Spoiler: **HBP ! Nicht lesen, wenn ihr Buch 6 noch nicht gelesen habt !

**Rating : **M

**Pairings : **HG/SS

**Warnungen : **Gewalt, Tod, Grausamkeit, Sex, Het+Slash, Vergewaltigung, Selbstverletzungen, Selbstmord

**Inhalt :** Voldemort ist besiegt, doch auch auf Seiten des Ordens gab es viele Opfer und die neue Regierung entpuppt sich immer mehr als eine weitere Diktatur. Nicht zuletzt der neue Erlass bezüglich Familienpolitik beweist das.

**A/N: **Habe in letzter Zeit wohl zu viele „Marrige Law Challange" Fanfictions gelesen und habe mich davon inspirieren lassen. Also die Grundidee stammt von einer WIKTT challange obwohl ich mir nicht einmal im Klaren darüber bin, wie die genau lautet... Außerdem höre ich seit gestern immer zu nur ein Lied „The Blower's Daughter" von Damien Rice. Eine Folgeerscheinung davon, dass ich mir Closer (Hautnah) angesehen habe, ein Film den ich nur empfehlen kann. Da ich die letzten zwei Tage kaum etwas außer Fanfiction, Filmen und ein bisschen Access in meinem Kopf bekommen habe fühle ich mich kurzum „consumed" (Diese wunderbare Ironie: Du glaubst du konsumierst, dabei wirst du konsumiert...) und muss das jetzt durch Schreiben wieder etwas ins Gleichgewicht bringen.

**Prolog: Ein Blick zurück**

Hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, sie war gekommen, um ihr letztes Jahr zu absolvieren. Durch den Krieg war nicht nur sie, sondern die gesamte Schüler(innen)schaft Hogwarts um zwei Jahre zurückgefallen. Zwei Jahre in denen sie mit ihren besten Freunden Ron und Harry daran arbeitete Voldemort zu besiegen. Beinahe ein Jahr hatte die gesamte magische Gesellschaft unter der Tyrannei Voldemorts gelitten, nachdem Scrimgeour ermordet und das Ministerium zerschlagen wurde.

Der Krieg hatte viele Opfer verlangt, so auch Ron. Wann immer sie daran dachte, kamen ihr die Tränen. Sie hatte ihn geliebt, und zuletzt hatten sie sich diese Liebe auch eingestanden.

„Wenn das alles vorbei ist Hermine, dann möchte ich...", sie erinnerte sich, dass Ron bei diesen Worten rot wurde und verlegen lächelte, „dass du meine Frau wirst."

Sie gab ihm die Antwort in Form eines Kusses, den sie immer noch spürte, wenn sie nur die Augen schloss und daran dachte. Sie roch seine Haare, wusste wie er schmeckte, spürte dieses Kribbeln, das ihren ganzen Körper durchströmte.

Sie war an diesem Krieg zerbrochen und war sich sicher, dass sie nie wieder so lieben könnte. Ron hatte sein Leben geopfert, um Harry zu retten. Nur dadurch war es Harry möglich, Voldemort letztendlich zu besiegen. Ron war ein gefeierter Held, aber das alles brachte ihn nicht zurück.

Als er im Sterben lag, hatte er Harry noch seine letzten Wünsche offenbart:

„Harry, du bist der beste Freund den wesen sich wünschen kann. Du musst mir noch ein paar Gefallen erweisen, du weißt schon, weil ich dir das Leben gerettet habe, du stehst doch in meiner Schuld. Ich will, dass du endlich aufhörst mit dem Theater und Ginny heiratest, ihr liebt euch und es hat keinen Sinn den dramatischen Helden zu spielen."

Harry kamen die Tränen, er konnte nur nicken.

„Außerdem musst du Hermine sagen, dass ich sie liebe und immer lieben werde. Nachdem ich es nicht mehr kann, bitte ich dich, für sie zu sorgen."

Harry nickte, er bekam kein Wort heraus.

„Und sag meiner Familie, dass ich sie liebe. Und Harry, du bist nicht nur mein bester Freund, du warst immer schon ein Teil meiner Familie."

Damit schloss er für immer die Augen, Harry nahm ihn in seine Arme. Danach besiegte er den gefürchtetsten Zauberer aller Zeiten, ehe er Rons toten Körper an sich gedrückt zurückkehrte und meinte, dass nun alles vorbei wäre.

Hermine senkte den Kopf im Gedanken daran. Tatsächlich war nicht alles vorbei. Sie hätte es zu gerne geglaubt, aber das neue Ministerium, das sich quasi selbst ernannt hatte, war nicht das, was Hermine sich erträumt hätte. Zwar war es nicht die Tyrannei eines grausamen schwarzen Magiers, aber es war die Diktatur korrupter Politiker und Politikerinnen. Es war nicht miteinander zu vergleichen, heute mussten sie nicht täglich mit ihrem Tod rechnen, aber sie waren genauso wenig frei wie in den Jahren des Krieges, denn dieser hatte viele Opfer gefordert und die magische Gesellschaft für immer verändert. Alles was jetzt geschah, waren ganz offensichtlich die Nachwirkungen dieses Krieges.

Als Hermine mit fast 12 Jahren zum ersten Mal Bahnsteig 9 ¾ betreten hatte, war sie ein Kind, das fasziniert von dieser neuen Welt war, sie hatte keine Vorstellung davon, dass sie ihre Jugend und ihre Liebe an einen Krieg verlieren würde.

Nun hatte sie keine Lust ihr restliches Leben an eine Diktatur zu verschwenden.


	2. Erlass 35

**Erlass 35 bezüglich Familien- und Ehepolitik**

„Ich hasse den Tagespropheten!", schmetterte Hermine Harry entgegen.

Obwohl alle Welt verstanden hätte, wenn er Hogwarts erst später beendet hätte, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen zusammen mit seinen Freundinnen und Freunden noch dieses Jahr zurückzukehren, selbst wenn er vor allem Rons Verlust noch nicht annähernd überwunden hatte. Sie alle wussten, dass sie nun eine Zukunft hatten, und nichts konnte sie davon abhalten diese zu fordern.

„Der Erlass, ich habe es gerade von Neville gehört.", seufzte er und setzte sich.

„Weißt du, ich habe so das Gefühl, dass Ron es gefühlt hat. Ich bin so froh, dass du und Ginny bereits geheiratet habt.", schluchzte sie, als sie Ron in Gedanken wieder lebendig vor sich sah.

„Wie naiv war ich nur, als ich dachte, wenn Voldemort besiegt sei, wäre die Welt wieder ein angenehmer Ort, um zu leben.", meinte sie bitter und las den Artikel ein weiteres Mal.

Harry beobachtete sie dabei besorgt und blickte ihr schließlich über die Schulter, um den Artikel selbst zu lesen.

_Erlass 35_

_Das Ministerium hat in den letzten Wochen den Gesetzesvorschlag zur Familien- und Ehepolitik erneut diskutiert und völlig neu verfasst._

_Laut Gesetz sind jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe ab dem 17. Lebensjahr dazu verpflichtet sich innerhalb von sechs Monaten zu verheiraten. (Für Zauberer und Hexen die das 17. Lebensjahr noch nicht erreicht haben gilt: Innerhalb der sechs Monate nach dem 17. Geburtstag.) Innerhalb der ersten beiden Ehejahre muss ein Kind geboren werden, ansonsten wird die Ehe aufgelöst und beide Ehepartner sind verpflichtet innerhalb der nächsten drei Monate eine neue Ehe einzugehen. Unfruchtbare Hexen und Zauberer sind von dem Gesetzesbeschluss ausgenommen. Die Ehe muss vollzogen werden, weswegen jede Hexe nach ihrer Hochzeitsnacht einen neutralen Medimagier oder eine neutrale Medimagierin des Ministeriums aufsuchen muss, die den Vollzug der Ehe bestätigt. Kann der Vollzug nicht bestätigt werden, gilt die Ehe als ungültig. Während der ersten zwei Ehejahren ist es dem Ehepaar verboten zu verhüten, da der Sinn der Ehe die Produktion von Nachwuchs ist._

_Es gelten folgende Richtlinien:_

_Ehen sind nur erlaubt zwischen_

_a) Halbblut und Muggelgeborenen_

_b) Reinblut und Muggelgeborenen_

_c) Halbblut und Halbblut_

_Die Gründe sind sowohl genetisch als sozial bedingt: Die Traditionen sollen sich vermischen, um zu verhindern, dass dunkle Bewegungen sich erneut erheben. Außerdem sollen genetische Defekte und die zunehmende Rate an Squibs eingedämmt werden. Forschungen der Mysterienabteilung des Ministeriums haben ergeben, dass Reinblutehen mittlerweile meist behinderte Kinder oder Squibs hervorbringen. Auch unter Muggelgeborenen ist die Rate der Squibgeburten höher. Ein weiterer sozialer Effekt ist das weitergeben von Traditionen: Kindern die zumindest einen Elternteil haben, der bereits in der magischen Gemeinschaft groß wurde, fällt es leichter ihre Kinder auf das Leben in unserer Gemeinschaft vorzubereiten._

_Sollte es einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe nicht möglich sein einen Partner oder eine Partnerin zu finden, wird das Ministerium geeignete 5 geeignete Partner oder Partnerinnen vorschlagen, von denen eine Person ausgewählt werden muss._

_Verstoße gegen das Gesetz werden verfolgt, und es werden je nach Art des Verstoßes Geld- und/oder Freiheitsstrafen verhängt._

_Beispiele:_

_Sterilisation um das Gesetz zu umgehen: 2-5 Jahre Freiheitsentzug_

_Scheinehe zum Aufschub der Fristen: 3-5 Jahre Freiheitsentzug_

_(Das Ehepaar wird vor der Eheschließung vom Ministerium eingehend befragt, Visiten durch Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen des Ministeriums erfolgen in den ersten zwei Jahren vierteljährlich.)_

_unerlaubte Ehen oder Schwangerschaften zwischen Reinblütern bzw. Muggelgeborenen: 10000 Galleonen und 4-7 Jahre Freiheitsstrafe_

_Bereits verheiratete Paare sind von dem neuen Gesetzesbeschluss ausgenommen._

Hermine begann hysterisch zu lachen.

„Am liebsten würde ich ins Ministerium gehen und sie einfach alle umbringen.", schrie sie hysterisch und spazierte nervös auf und ab.

Harry versuchte sie zu beruhigen, aber es war sinnlos. Der Krieg und vor allem Rons Tod hatten etwas in ihr zerstört. Sie war so bitter geworden, dass er oft das Gefühl hatte, sie nicht mehr zu kennen. Hermine hatte sich nur noch mehr in die Arbeit gestürzt, doch Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie wenig Lebenswillen hatte und sehr viel Hass in sich trug.

„Wir finden eine Lösung. Versprochen.", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen.

Hermine lachte nur.

„Ich gehe jetzt zu McGonagall, ich will wissen was sie davon hält und dann...", sie schluckte.

„Dann?", fragte Harry.

„Dann starten wir eine neue Revolution. Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir uns nachdem wir Voldemort besiegt haben von ein paar Möchtegernpolitikern und Politikerinnen einschüchtern lassen."

Harry wusste nichts darauf zu sagen, alles was ihm einfiel – allerdings war Hermine da schon verschwunden – war, dass dieser Wille zur Rebellion, um der Gerechtigkeit willen bereits mit B.ELFE.R begonnen hatte. Ein Unternehmen, dass Hermine immer noch leidenschaftlich betrieb.


	3. Eine Revolution kann dauern

A/N: Sorry, dass die Kapitel so kurz sind. Später werden sie länger...

Eine Revolution kann dauern 

Minerva McGonagall war untröstlich die Schulsprecherin derart in Rage und Verzweiflung zu sehen.

„Ich werde das nicht einfach so hinnehmen!", meinte Hermine schließlich.

„Sie denken an Revolution, aber wie sie wissen Ms Granger, kann das dauern und bis dahin müssen sie heiraten. Ich kann sie nicht verstecken, ich habe alles versucht, um Hogwartsschüler und Schülerinnen solange vor diesem Beschluss zu bewahren, bis sie die Schule abgeschlossen haben, aber sie haben mir ein Ultimatum gestellt: Entweder ich akzeptiere ihre Regeln oder die Schule wird geschlossen. Natürlich bin ich ihrer Meinung, wir werden Widerstand leisten, aber bis dahin ist es zu spät.", seufzte sie.

„Was raten sie mir dann?"

„Natürlich eine Scheinehe.", meinte sie wohl überlegt.

„Sie kennen die Strafen die darauf stehen.", seufzte Hermine.

Minerva rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Alles was ich ihnen raten kann ist sich einfach Mühe zu geben. Ich weiß es ist schwer für sie, Ron...", sie stockte, da Hermine Tränen kamen.

„Es wäre soviel leichter wenn er am Leben wäre.", meinte sie und atmete tief durch, „Aber das würde auch nichts daran ändern, dass dieses Gesetz und die gesamte Regierung ein Verbrechen an der magischen Gemeinschaft sind."

Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Minervas Gesicht ab.

„Sie sind durch und durch eine Gryffindor. Ihr Mut und ihr Sinn für Gerechtigkeit sind bewundernswert. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sie weniger gekämpft hätten, wenn die Dinge für sie besser stehen würden.", lächelte sie, „Hermine, ich weiß es wird sie nicht glücklich machen, aber versuchen sie einen ihrer Bekannten davon zu überzeugen sie zu heiraten, damit sie diesen Kampf weiter führen können. Es hilft uns nichts eine Märtyrerin in Askaban zu haben. Wir brauchen sie in Freiheit."

Hermine warf ihr einen durchdringenden, fragenden Blick zu. Minerva erwiderte ihn mit einem genauso fragenden Blick.

„Professorin, wir wissen beide, dass das keine Freiheit ist. Wissen sie, wir wissen immer, was Freiheit nicht ist, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie Freiheit sich wirklich anfühlt, was Freiheit wirklich bedeutet.", meinte sie und versuchte stark zu bleiben.

Minerva wusste nichts darauf zu sagen, aber sie wusste, dass Hermine das auch nicht erwartete.

„Ich denke wir sollten in Verbindung bleiben.", meinte Minerva und Hermine verstand.

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sie sich und verließ das Büro der Direktorin.


	4. Rationale Betrachtungen

**Rationale Betrachtung**

Hermine berichtete Harry und Ginny von ihrem Gespräch und erklärte ihnen, dass sie rational überdenken würde, welche Person in Betracht kommen würde.

Um sich abzulenken begab sich Hermine in die Bibliothek. Sie hatte ein Buch vor sich liegen, und las stundenlang immer wieder den gleichen Absatz ohne auch nur ein Wort davon zu begreifen. Ihre Gedanken rasten.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie bereits vor dem Buch gesessen hatte, wie viele verwirrte Blicke ihr Madam Pince bereits zugeworfen hatte. Offenbar verdächtigte sie Hermine etwas auszuhecken. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein alter Bekannter warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. Severus Snape verschwand so plötzlich er aufgetaucht war, wieder mit einem Stapel Büchern.

Eine Zeit lang deutete alles darauf hin, dass Severus Snape ein Verräter war, aber schließlich wurde das Gegenteil bewiesen. Er hatte Albus Dumbledore, der todkrank gewesen war, auf dessen Wunsch hin getötet, um somit sein eigenes Leben und das von Draco Malfoy und dessen Familie zu retten. Ja, auch Draco Malfoy, hatte schließlich auf die Seite des Ordens gewechselt. Was allerdings nicht bedeutete, dass sein Charakter sich stark verändert hätte oder er jemals seine alten Vorurteile abgebaut hätte. Vielleicht wehte daher der Wind, das Ministerium wollte diese Vorurteile ausrotten und hatte dazu sehr drastische, menschenunwürdige Mittel gewählt.

Hermine schloss das Buch und stellte es zurück in das Buchregal. Sie konnte jetzt ohnehin an nichts anderes denken, als an dieses Gesetz und wie sie doch noch eine Möglichkeit finden konnte es zu umgehen.

Gegen Abend war sich Hermine sicher, dass Minerva McGonagall Recht hatte. Sie konnte nur dann aktiv Widerstand leisten, wenn sie sich nicht in Askaban befand. Es bestand die Möglichkeit unterzutauchen, aber nun, da der Krieg gegen Voldemort endlich zuende war, verdiente sie sich doch endlich ein Leben. Sie wollte die Schule abschließen, und die einzige Möglichkeit die ihr blieb – da McGonagall sie nicht verstecken könnte und sie so immer auf der Flucht wäre – war eben eine Scheinehe. Nur wen sollte sie heiraten.

Sie rief sich alle Halbblut- und Reinblutzauberer in Erinnerung die sie kannte und die ihres Wissens nach noch nicht verheiratet waren:

Victor Krum, Neville Longbottom, Fred, George, Percy und Charlie Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, McLaggan, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodor Nott, Hagrid und Snape

Also würde sie Victor und den Weasleys schreiben, mit Neville, Seamus und wenn es nicht anders ging McLaggan reden. Eventuell würde sie es sogar in Erwägung ziehen mit Nott zu sprechen, sein Vater war zwar ein berüchtigter Todesser, aber immerhin war er nicht ganz so vorurteilbeladen wie Malfoy und Zabini und intelligenter als Crabbe und Goyle zusammen. Hermine begann zu lachen, als sie an die Slytherins dachte und „tröstete" sich mit dem Gedanken, dass da ja immer noch Hagrid oder Snape wären.

Da wäre es ja noch einfacher eine Annonce aufzugeben, überlegte sie kurz, ehe sie auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum einschlief.

Am Morgen saßen Harry und Ginny links von ihr. Offenbar hatte jemand von den beiden sie auch zugedeckt.

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Hermine, während Harry und Ginny sich Hermines Notiz möglicher Heiratskandidaten überflogen.

„Seamus ist aus dem Rennen, er heiratet allen Ernstes Lavender.", schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Neville?", fragte Hermine und gähnte.

„Lisa Turpin. Die Ravenclaw mit der er sich des öfteren getroffen hat. Nebenbei gesagt sind auch alle Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws die ich kenne seit spätestens heute morgen verlobt. Sonderbar was für eine Stimmung dieses Gesetz verursacht hat."

„Wenigstens hast du Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy und Zabini von deiner Liste gestrichen.", meinte Ginny mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

„Ach ja, ich habe mir erlaubt gestern an Victor zu schreiben.", meinte Harry und gab ihr eine Pergamentrolle.

Darin stand, dass Victor von dem Gesetz nicht betroffen war, und so gern er Hermine auch hatte, momentan in festen Händen sei.

„C'est la vie…", seufzte Hermine und starrte gebannt zum Fenster.

Harry war sich sicher, dass sie kurz „Ron" flüsterte.

Dann wandte sich Hermine an Ginny, ihre Worte waren tonlos.

„Wie sieht es mit deinen Brüdern aus?"

„Fred und George haben gerade noch rechzeitig Angelina und Alicia geheiratet. Sie meinten, dass es absehbar gewesen wäre und sie auf Nummer sicher gehen wollten. Und Percy hat diese unerträgliche Penelope Clearwater geheiratet. Er hat es natürlich niemanden erzählt, nachdem er sich nicht als Teil der Familie betrachtet.", meinte Ginny mit gesenktem Blick.

„Charlie?", fragte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Hat eine muggelgeborene Freundin.", murmelte Ginny und versuchte sie nicht anzusehen.

Hermine stand auf und ging vor ihnen auf und ab.

„Na schön, wer bleibt dann noch übrig?", seufzte sie, mittlerweile wurde da alles nur noch absurder.

„McLaggan heiratet Romilda Vane.", erklärte Harry.

„Wenigstens einmal gute Nachrichten.", meinte sie.

Harry und Ginny sahen sie verständnislos an.

„Gönnt mir doch bitte etwas Humor und Schadenfreude. Die passen doch wirklich gut zueinander, nicht wahr?", meinte sie und wirkte dabei bitter.

Die beiden nickten gezwungen.

„Ginny, wer ist übrig?", forderte Hermine sie auf.

„Das willst du gar nicht hören.", murmelte sie fast unhörbar.

„GINNY! Immerhin MUSS ich heiraten.", wurde sie laut.

„Schade, dass Lupin und Tonks geheiratet haben.", murmelte Harry, „Also dagegen wäre Lupin der perfekte Ehemann."

Ginny stieß ihn heftig in die Rippen.

„Was denn? Sie wollte doch etwas Humor ins Spiel bringen."

Ginny warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, aber Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Also wer?", fragte Hermine.

„Nott, Hagrid und Snape.", nuschelte Ginny, so dass wesen sie nur schwer verstehen konnte.

„Du kannst unmöglich den Sohn eines berüchtigten Todessers heiraten. Der verrät dich, wenn du vor hast eine Scheinehe einzugehen.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Diese ganze Sache, ich meine ihr müsst Sex haben, richtig?", flüsterte Harry beinahe.

Hermine starrte ihn an, als wäre er nicht von dieser Welt.

„Ich werde Nott sofort schreiben.", meinte sie und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Sie kann doch nicht Nott heiraten.", meinte Harry zu Ginny.

„Mit wem würdest du lieber Sex haben wollen: Snape oder Hagrid?", meinte Ginny kopfschüttelnd.

„Sie hat doch noch ein halbes Jahr.", meinte Harry, „da wird sich doch jemand auftreiben lassen, der einigermaßen passabel ist. Glaubst du mir gefällt die Vorstellung... Snape."

„Snape, was?", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Du hast gefragt mit wem ich lieber Sex haben würde, Hagrid oder Snape.", meinte er irritiert, „Und du?"

„Ich meine wir wissen beide, dass Hagrid bestimmt ein fürsorglicher Ehemann wäre. Vom intellektuellen Standpunkt aus betrachtet wäre Snape natürlich passender...", überlegte Ginny.

„Ich dachte wir sprechen jetzt nur von Sex.", wunderte sich Harry.

„Okay, Snape, ich gebe dir vollkommen Recht.", meinte Ginny aufgebracht, weil sie sich nicht hatte herausreden können.


	5. Snape's Überlegungen

**Snape's Überlegungen**

Der Gesetzeserlass hatte ihn ziemlich aus der Ruhe gebracht. Er hatte bereits mit Minerva gesprochen. Natürlich würden sie sich das nicht gefallen lassen, aber innerhalb eines halben Jahres, würden sie keine Revolution vorbereiten können. In Askaban war Snape dem Widerstand keine Hilfe, abgesehen davon hatte er nicht die geringste Lust seine neu gewonnene „Freiheit" wieder zu verlieren.

Genervt versuchte er ein paar Drittklässlern und Drittklässlerinnen Zaubertränke beizubringen. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, weshalb er Nymphadora Lupin – die sich immer noch Tonks nannte – den Posten der Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zugestanden hatte. Immerhin hatte er bewiesen, dass er auf der richtigen Seite stand. Aber nachdem Slughorn wieder in die wohlverdiente Pension zurückkehrte, und Minerva ihn nur als Zaubertränkelehrer einstellen wollte, blieb ihm eigentlich keine Wahl.

Er rief sich in Gedanken alle Frauen in Erinnerung, die in Frage kamen. Als Halbblutzauberer hatte er immerhin eine größere Auswahl als Reinblütige oder Muggelgeborene. Wenigstens etwas wofür er seinem nichtsnutzigen Vater dankbar sein konnte.

Die einzige Frau die er allerdings zu heiraten gewillt gewesen wäre, war Narcissa Malfoy. Nach dem Tod von Lucius war sie immerhin frei und in ihrer Schulzeit hatten sie eine kurzweilige romantische Beziehung. Narcissa hatte das bereits in Erwägung gezogen, als das Gesetz noch ein Gerücht war. Damals waren sie davon ausgegangen, dass Nur Reinblütigen die Heirat untereinander verboten wäre, aber das Gesetz war anders gekommen, als sie es erwartet hatten.

Die einzigen Frauen die ihm einfielen waren entweder reinblütig oder Bedienstete in Hogwarts oder Hogsmeade.

Wer kam also in Frage? Madam Rosmerta, Poppy Pomfrey, Wilhelminia Raue-Pritsche, Madam Hooch, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Sinistra, Vector, Trewlawney und ein paar Schülerinnen, die sich nicht gleich in den ersten Tagen der Beschäftigung hingegeben hatten, einen „geeigneten" Lebenspartner zu finden. Die einzigen von denen er das mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, waren Hermine Granger und Luna Lovegood.

Zugegeben, Madam Rosmerta war so gut wie vergeben, Poppy Pomfrey, Raue-Pritsche, Madam Hooch, McGonagall und Sprout hatten bereits die Wechseljahre hinter sich, soweit er das beurteilen konnte, Vector und Sinistra waren beide verheiratet und hatten erwachsene Kinder. Also blieben von seiner spontanen Auflistung Trelawney, Granger und Loony Lovegood übrig. Es war eine Tragödie.

Aber er hatte noch ein halbes Jahr Zeit, um eine geeignete Frau zu finden, es würde doch wohl nicht so schwierig sein. Wobei es natürlich so eine Sache war: Sein Plan war es immerhin eine Scheinehe einzugehen, solange bis diese Revolution vorbei war, er konnte nicht jeder potentiellen Kandidatin davon erzählen. Abgesehen davon musste er das nächste halbe Jahr unterrichten, ihm blieben also die Weihnachtsferien und eventuell Wochenenden.

Das Problem mit den Kindern würde sich umgehen lassen, wenn sie zwei Jahre hätten, um diese Regierung zu stürzen, würde sich das vermeiden lassen. Der wirkliche springende Punkt war der Vollzug der Ehe. Er sollte jemanden scheinehelichen, mit dem er auch noch Sex hatte.

Also musste er jemanden kennenlernen, er hatte gar keine andere Wahl. Trelawney war ganz und gar ausgeschlossen, diese Frau war unerträglich. Vergleichbar mit Lovegood. Granger war auch um nichts besser, immerhin war sie eine unausstehliche Besserwisserin.

Aber das alles waren nicht die springenden Punkte. Lovegood und Granger waren wenigstens im Kampf gegen Voldemort beteiligt gewesen und annähernd vertrauenswürdig, zumindest wären sie bestimmt auch gegen dieses barbarische Gesetz. Allerdings handelte es sich bei den beiden um Schülerinnen, wobei Lovegood gerade einmal 18 war und Granger wenn wesen ihre Zeitreisen hinzuzog bald 21. Und das größte Problem war nach wie vor Sex.

Trelawney stand außer Frage, Granger war zu jung und Lovegood viel zu jung.

Er müsste also eine Frau finden, die eine Scheinehe eingehen würde und hier mit ihm in Hogwarts leben würde. Er war sich sicher, dass das zuviel verlangt war. Vielleicht würde das Ministerium akzeptieren, dass er unter dem Jahr nun einmal an der Schule sein musste, während seine Zukünftige einer anderen Arbeit nachging. Er hatte so seine Zweifel, dass das Ministerium das erlauben würde und kein Interesse daran, dass eine Frau seinetwegen ihr Leben hinten anstellen musste, und zu ihm nach Hogwarts ziehen würde.

Snape rief sich kurz sein kleines schwarzes Buch in Erinnerung, in dem er sämtliche weibliche Kontakte verzeichnet hatte. Aber die meisten dieser Frauen waren entweder verheiratet, tot oder reinblütig.

Ein Drittklässer riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als er nach einer Zutat fragte. Biestiger als sonst, wies er ihn zu Unrecht zurecht. Er hatte im Moment andere Probleme. Nun sollte er allen ernstes wieder Ausgehen und Frauen kennenlernen, ein Thema mit dem er abgeschlossen hatte. Snape hielt nichts von einer Familie, später vielleicht, sehr viel später und Affären mit gebundenen Frauen hatten ihn bisher immer davor bewahrt, dass eine Frau etwas Ernsthaftes von ihm erwartet hätte.


	6. Kein Date

**(K)ein Date**

Hermine hatte sich einigermaßen zurechtgemacht und wartete in Hogsmeade auf Theodor Nott. Er hatte mit ihr vereinbart sich am nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende zu treffen, um eine Unterhaltung über das Gesetz zu führen.

Nott kam auf sie zu und nickte zur Begrüßung, er bot ihr seine Hand an, sodass sie sich einhängen konnte.

„Ich habe einen Tisch bei Madam Puddifoot reserviert.", erklärte er.

Hermine nickte und senkte ihren Blick wieder.

Nachdem sie Tee bestellt hatten, folgte eine unangenehme Stille. Hermine war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen wäre.

„Ich nehme an deine Einladung war eine rationale Schlussfolgerung?", fragte Nott.

Hermine nickte.

„Es war auch ein logischer Entschluss die Einladung anzunehmen.", erklärte er ehrlich.

Hermine nickte wiederum.

„Nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen, um ein nettes Gespräch anzufangen. Ich habe den fertigen Gesetzesbeschluss mitgebracht.", sprach er weiter und wartete dann darauf, dass sie endlich etwas entgegnen würde.

Es folgte eine weitere Pause und Hermine atmete tief durch.

„Eine gute Idee."

„Mein Hauptanliegen ist es Hogwarts abzuschließen. Das ist uns laut dem Beschluss nur möglich, wenn wir uns innerhalb Hogwarts verheiraten und beide hier bleiben.", fuhr Nott fort, „Wir müssen immerhin das Beste daraus machen. Schließlich ist diese Ehe von Dauer."

Zunächst hatte Hermine angenommen, sein Interesse sei ebenfalls eine Scheinehe, aber ihr Gefühl vermittelte ihr plötzlich, dass Nott nicht im geringsten daran interessiert war, zu riskieren in Askaban zu enden.

„Ich habe einige Angebote von Mädchen bekommen, denen eine Scheinehe im Sinn war. Ich bin kein Unmensch, ich habe ihnen bestimmt gesagt, dass sie das sofort vergessen sollen, und ich sie nicht beim Ministerium melden werde.", erklärte er und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ich hasse Politik.", murmelte Hermine, „Und Geschäfte. Das ist ein Geschäft, nicht wahr?"

Nott senkte den Blick und nickte.

„Ein Dauerhaftes.", meinte er tonlos, „Aber ein Gutes. Ich war sehr erfreut, eine Nachricht von dir zu erhalten. Du bist immerhin ausgesprochen talentiert und gebildet. Du liest gerne, soviel ich weiß. Damit haben wir zumindest eine Art gemeinsame Basis auf der wir diese Ehe aufbauen können."

Was machte sich Hermine vor, sie wusste, dass sie ohnehin nie wieder in der Lage wäre zu lieben, wieso also nicht auf dieses Geschäft eingehen.

„Wir haben immerhin den Vorteil, dass wir erst ein Kind bekommen müssen, sobald wir Hogwarts abgeschlossen haben.", meinte Nott und versuchte sie so offenbar etwas Aufzuheitern.

„Dein Vater war ein Todesser.", meinte sie plötzlich.

„Ein Grund mehr, weshalb es mir nicht in den Sinn kommen würde, diese Regierung auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu hintergehen.", erklärte er bestimmt.

Hermine nickte wortlos.

„Es wird dir natürlich an nichts Fehlen. Ich habe schon lange bevor mein Vater den Todessern beitrat einen Großteil des Besitzes der Notts überschrieben bekommen. Das Haus umfasst eine Vielzahl von Räumen und gibt dir damit die Möglichkeit ungestört zu sein und wir würden über eine sehr große Bibliothek verfügen, in welcher du deinen Studien nachgehen könntest. Mein Vermögen garantiert uns auch ein Kindermädchen, was bedeutet, dass du entweder eine Ausbildung machen oder einer Arbeit nachgehen könntest. Wie dir beliebt.", sprach Theodor weiter, da sie weiterhin vorzog zu schweigen.

Er beobachtete wie sie ein paar Minuten geistesabwesend zum Fenster hinausstarrte und überlegte, ob sie ihm überhaupt zugehört hatte.

„Wir müssen Sex haben und ein Kind bekommen.", meinte sie plötzlich.

„Darüber bin ich mir durchaus im Klaren. Wie erwähnt, das Kind sollte kein Problem sein."

„Ich habe nicht vor meine Kinder von einem Kindermädchen großziehen zu lassen.", meinte sie bestimmt.

Sie hatte generell nicht vor in den nächsten zwei Jahren ein Kind zu bekommen und damit ein wirklich untrennbares Band zwischen ihr und Nott zu schaffen.

„Bestimmt finden wir eine Möglichkeit und abzuwechseln. Wir könnten beide Teilzeitarbeiten nachgehen, unsere Ausbildung langsamer fortsetzen. Wie gesagt, wir hätten keine finanziellen Probleme und damit alle Zeit der Welt.", erklärte er.

Als er ihr derart überraschend entgegenkam, würdigte sie ihn endlich eines Blickes. Er lächelte zufrieden und sie erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Sex.", meinte sie dann und schluckte.

„Nun, ich bin vielleicht nicht ganz nach deinem Geschmack, aber ich bin immerhin nicht vollkommen abstoßend. Ich würde dir abgesehen davon auch Respekt entgegenbringen und du wärst so frei, wie es unter den momentanen Bedingungen möglich ist.", erklärte er.

Hermine nickte.

„Du musst mir heute natürlich keine Antwort geben. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns noch ein paar Mal treffen, ehe du deine Entscheidung triffst.", schlug er vor.

Sie standen auf und Hermine nickte wieder. Sie reichten einander die Hände.

„Soll ich dich zum Schloss begleiten?", fragte Theodor.

„Nicht nötig. Ich treffe mich noch mit Harry und Ginny.", erklärte sie und winkte etwas unbeholfen zum Abschied.

Hermine schilderte Harry und Ginny detailliert die Zusammenkunft mit Theodor, während sie im Schatten eines Baumes den milden Herbst genossen.

„Es ist das Beste was mir passieren könnte, nicht wahr?", fragte sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, „Aber er will keine Scheinehe."

„Es würde dir genug Zeit verschaffen, um an deinen Plänen zu arbeiten. Und der beste Scheinehemann ist doch einer, der nichts davon weiß.", versuchte Ginny sie etwas Aufzubauen.

„Das ist das Problem. Ich fühle mich schlecht dabei. Das Risiko ist zu groß, und ich fände es unfair, wenn er die Konsequenzen für mein Handeln tragen würde, wenn er mir klar gesagt hat, dass das nicht in seinem Interesse wäre.", seufzte Hermine.

„Es gibt jetzt ziemlich viele Partnerbörsen. Du könntest dich in einer eintragen lassen.", schlug Harry vor.

„Ich will in Hogwarts bleiben.", meinte sie tonlos.

„Das kannst du als Bedingung angeben.", überlegte Ginny.

Sie schwiegen kurz und Hermine vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen.

„Nott wäre trotzdem die beste Wahl die du momentan hast.", überlegte Harry.

Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Für mich wäre es das Beste, das ist mir klar. Ich denke sogar, es wäre erträglich. Er geht immerhin nicht davon aus, dass sich zwischen uns eine tiefere Liebe entwickeln könnte. Es ist ein Geschäft, ein verdammt Gutes für mich. Aber es ist ganz und gar nicht in seinem Sinne, was ihm gar nicht bewusst ist. Ich kann einen Menschen nicht derart benutzen.", erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd und sprang auf.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte Ginny.

„In die Bibliothek.", meinte Hermine.

„Sollen wir...", begann Harry, der fragen wollte, ob sie sich über Gesellschaft freuen würde.

„Nein, ich brauche etwas Zeit. Ich glaube ich verschiebe dieses Thema und widme mich meinen eigentlichen Absichten.", erklärte Hermine bestimmt.

Ginny lehnte sich an Harrys Schulter.

„Wir müssen ihr irgendwie helfen.", meinte sie nachdenklich.

„Ja, das müssen wir.", meinte Harry und starrte gedankenverloren in die Ferne.


	7. Ein besserer Plan

**Ein besserer Plan**

Bevor Hermine in die Bibliothek ging, kam sie am Mädchenklo vorbei. Sie vernahm heulen, dass sich nicht nach dem von Myrtle anhörte. Sie fühlte sich als Schulsprecherin noch verantwortlicher nach dem Rechten zu sehen, hätte aber auch, wenn sie diese Position nicht inne hätte, nicht anders gehandelt.

In der Toilette saß ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, das sie flüchtig kannte: Su Li. Sie waren im gleichen Jahrgang.

„Su?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Das Mädchen nickte.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", meinte sie einfühlsam.

„Ich fürchte nicht, es sei denn es stellt sich heraus, dass du ein reinblütiger oder halbblütiger Zauberer bist, der mich heiraten würde und mir garantieren könnte, dass ich meine Studien hier zuende führe und sie nach der Schule fortsetzen kann.", schluchzte sie, „Ich meine, ich bin doch nicht ohne Grund in Ravenclaw. Ich wollte immer schon eine akademische Karriere einschlagen und jetzt so etwas. Dieses Gesetz ist grausam."

„Ich weiß.", meinte Hermine, „Ich habe die gleichen Probleme. Ich habe über eine Scheinehe nachgedacht."

Su starrte sie entsetzt an.

„Nein! Daran habe ich kein Interesse. Ich meine es muss ja nicht die große Liebe sein, das habe ich nie erwartet. Einfach nur ein Mann mit einem intellektuellen Anspruch, der akzeptiert, dass ich hier in Hogwarts bleiben will, um meine Studien fortzusetzen. Ein Mann der es befürwortet, dass ich mich weiter bilde.", erklärte sie entschlossen.

„Wieso keine Scheinehe?", fragte sie.

„Ich will nicht Gefahr laufen mein Leben in Askaban zu fristen. So habe ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Die haben dort bestimmt keine Bibliothek, zumindest werden sie mir bestimmt nicht gestatten mir Bücher mitzunehmen, die mich interessieren.", schluchzte sie weiter, „Ich bin nicht so mutig und nicht bereit ein so großes Risiko einzugehen, selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass ich einiges aufgeben muss."

Hermine atmete kurz durch und überlegte. Sie hatte recht, Hermine könnte ihr nicht garantieren, sie durch den Widerstand, der nicht einmal noch eine Form angenommen hatte, zu schützen. Das war schließlich auch ihr Problem. Aber zumindest wusste Hermine ein Lösung die Su wohl als passabel betrachten würde.

„Du bist eine ausgesprochen gute Schülerin, nicht wahr? Du liest gerne, bist gebildet, hast intellektuellen Anspruch und erwartest das auch von einem Ehemann. Außerdem hast du dir Respekt verdient.", fasste sie zusammen, „Und du bist Muggelgeboren?"

Su nickte und zog ein Taschentuch hervor.

„Kennst du Theodor Nott?", fragte Hermine und versuchte zu lächeln.

Hermine schrieb am selben Abend an Nott und bat um ein baldiges Treffen. Sie trafen sich am See und besprachen Hermines Vorschlag. Theodor war begeistert von der Idee, nachdem Hermine ihm im Vertrauen gesagt hatte, dass sie auch eines der Mädchen wäre, die es mit einer Scheinehe versuchen wollten.

So stellte Hermine ihm Su vor und ließ sie schließlich alleine am See zurück, um alles weiter zu besprechen.

Immerhin überlegte Hermine, war es bei ihnen wenigstens nicht ganz auszuschließen, dass sie sich vielleicht doch noch ineinander verlieben könnten.

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte sie sich etwas besser und traf mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf Harry und Ginny.

„Ich bewundere dich, Hermine.", meinte Ginny und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter, Hermine wurde daraufhin etwas rot.

Sie sahen beide zurück zu Su und Theodor, die sich offenbar ganz nett unterhielten. Wie sie miteinander umgingen gab Hermine etwas Zuversicht.

„Du hast auf jeden Fall das richtige getan. Und sieh dir nur an wie unbeholfen sie es mit Annäherungsversuchen probieren.", grinste Harry.

„Weißt du, es ist seltsam, aber ich habe bei den beiden doch ein gutes Gefühl. Immerhin wollen sie beide diesen Weg gehen, auch wenn ich ihren Weg nicht verstehen kann, ich respektiere ihn und ich wünsche ihnen einfach nur das Beste."

Harry und Ginny warfen sich einen zufriedenen Blick zu, es war schön Hermine endlich wieder einmal in einer besseren Laune vorzufinden.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Harry dann behutsam.

„Ich habe eine Art Selbsthilfe Gruppe in der Schule gegründet. Bei mir melden sich alle, die noch keine Partner oder Partnerinnen gefunden haben, oder diese wieder verloren haben. Außerdem natürlich alle, die sich gegen dieses Gesetz zur Wehr setzen wollen. Dobby hat für mich Zettel in allen Gemeinschaftsräumen ausgehängt. Ich hoffe nur, dass jene die gegen das Gesetz etwas unternehmen wollen den Aushang verstehen."

Su Li hatte sie indirekt auf diese Idee gebracht. Zusammen wäre es ihnen möglich zumindest die besten Alternativen für jeden Einzelnen und jede Einzelne auszuarbeiten und es wäre Hermine so möglich Kontakt mit jenen aufzunehmen, die ihre Ansichten über das Gesetz teilten.


	8. Der Aushang

**Der Aushang**

Darco Malfoy stand vor der Anschlagtafel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Pansy gesellte sich zu ihm und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Er nahm sie in den Arm und behielt dabei weiterhin die Ankündigung im Auge.

„Was hast du Draco?", fragte Pansy, deren Stimme seit das Gesetz durch war, immer einer gewissen Traurigkeit Ausdruck verlieh.

„Das Schlammblut hat eine Selbsthilfegruppe gegründet. Die findet sich wohl niemanden.", tat er die Ankündigung ab.

Pansy blieb stehen als er sich entfernte und las es selbst.

_Noch keine Partner oder keine Partnerin gefunden?_

_Seit Erlass 35 beschlossen ist, haben sich viele Schüler und Schülerinnen in Hogwarts verlobt. Aber vielleicht gehörst auch du zu jenen, die noch nicht recht wissen, wen sie heiraten sollen?_

_Wie viele andere hast du vielleicht auch vor deine Studien in Hogwarts zu beenden und bist der Ansicht, dass das nur möglich ist, wenn du einen Partner oder eine Partnerin innerhalb Hogwarts findest._

_Wir haben beschlossen jedes Hogsmeade Wochenende ein Treffen für Singles zu veranstalten, in der Absicht uns gegenseitig zu helfen das beste aus dem neuen Erlass zu machen._

_Auf diese Art und Weise kannst du andere Schüler und Schülerinnen kennen lernen, die deine Ansichten ein zukünftiges Zusammenleben betreffend teilen._

_Das nächste Treffen findet bereits nächste Woche statt. Wir treffen uns unter der großen Eiche, alle sind aufgefordert selbst Getränke und Essen mitzunehmen, da wir ein kleines Picknick veranstalten werden._

_Auf dein Kommen freut sich die Interessensgemeinschaft „Zukunft in Hogwarts"_

_Kritik, Fragen und Anregungen nimmt Schulsprecherin Hermine Granger entgegen._

„Komm schon Pansy, du ziehst das doch nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung. Das Schlammblut bekommt nur niemanden ab. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass dahinter mehr als nur diese Granger steckt?", schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

Pansy nickte und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch.

„Ich denke du tust dem Mädchen unrecht, Draco.", warf Theodor ein und legte den Tagespropheten beiseite.

„Nur weil du dich einmal mit ihr getroffen hast, ergreifst du gleich ihre Partei.", stänkerte Draco.

„Sie hat mich immerhin mit Su bekannt gemacht.", erklärte er kühl.

„Einem dreckigen Schlammblutmädchen.", entgegnete Draco.

„Ich denke, es wäre an der Zeit an deinen Vorurteilen zu arbeiten, es wird auch dir nicht erspart bleiben eine Muggelgeborene zu heiraten."

Nach diesen Worten sprang Pansy heulend auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer.

„Danke Theodor, das war jetzt wirklich notwendig.", wurde Draco zornig.

„Vielleicht könnte Granger euch helfen, Draco. Du solltest vielleicht einmal über deinen Schatten springen. Denk dabei an Pansy.", meinte Theodor und widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sagte giftig: „Wir beide kommen auch ohne die Hilfe von irgendwelchen Schlammblütern zurecht, danke."

Er ärgerte sich, dass er Pansy nicht einmal folgen konnte, da Jungs die Mädchenzimmer nicht betreten konnten.

„Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, du musst eine Muggelgeborene heiraten oder etwas gegen dieses Gesetz unternehmen. Jetzt da dein Vater nicht mehr im Ministerium ein und ausgeht ist das wohl etwas zu schwierig für dich geworden.", murmelte Theodor hinter der Zeitung.

Im selben Moment betrat Blaise den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wie geht es dir mit Morag?", fragte Theodor.

„Nicht gerade die Frau mit der ich vorhatte mein Leben zu verbringen.", entgegnete Blaise bitter.

„Sie ist immerhin intelligent, nicht hässlich und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr interessante Gespräche führen könnt.", überlegte Theodor.

„Andere Menschen ist Sex etwas Wichtiger als dir, Theodor.", meinte Blaise genervt, „Diese Frau hat einfach keinen Sex Appeal. Gut, sie ist intelligent, wesen kann sich ausgesprochen gut mit ihr unterhalten, aber sie reizt mich nicht im geringsten. Da ist überhaupt keine sexuelle Spannung. Zugegeben, sie hat ein hübsches Gesicht, sieht wirklich ganz gut aus, aber sie ist unter Garantie prüde und interessiert sich nicht für Sex.", meinte Blaise genervt.

„Vielleicht interessiert dich ja der Aushang.", machte sich Draco lustig über Hermines Idee.

Blaise ging ihn kurz durch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Affären werden sie mir ja wohl nicht verbieten können, und so wie ich das mit Morag geklärt habe, ist es ihr ziemlich gleichgültig mit wie vielen Frauen ich etwas habe. Sie hat nur klargestellt, dass sie nicht will, dass ich sie hintergehe. Sie will, dass ich ihr allen ernstes erzähle mit wem ich etwas habe.", schüttelte Blaise den Kopf, „Ich werde Frauen nie verstehen."

„Aber du hast es offenbar nicht so schlecht erwischt.", meinte Theodor, worauf Blaise einigermaßen beruhigt nickte.

Daphne Greengrass kam die Treppe vom Schlafzimmer der Mädchen hinunter.

„Ich denke Pansy braucht deine Gesellschaft, Draco.", meinte sie zu Draco und ließ sich in einen der Stühle fallen.

„Ich kann da nicht rauf.", meinte er irritiert.

„Sie kommt gleich mit Millicent herunter.", erklärte Daphne.

„Und Ms Greengrass, wie steht es mit deinen Hochzeitsplänen.", meinte Theodor neckisch.

„Justin Finch-Fletchley, richtig?", fragte Blaise.

Daphne nickte.

„Wie hast du denn das angestellt.", schüttelte Theodor den Kopf.

„Ich habe eben weibliche Reize spielen lassen und an seine ritterlichen Qualitäten appelliert.", meinte sie angewidert und tat dann als müsse sie sich gleich übergeben.

„Du heiratest also ein Schlammblut.", belächelte sie Draco.

„Danke für die Erinnerung. Als ob es nicht schlimm genug wäre, ist er auch noch ein Hufflepuff. Das was die wirklich wollen ist es doch, den Einfluss alteingesessener Familien zu schmälern. Sie wollen dafür sorgen, dass das Erbe auf immer mehr Kinder verteilt wird, es kein reines Blut mehr gibt und das Ministerium alleinige Macht über die magische Gesellschaft hat.", fluchte sie und nahm einen Schluck aus einem Flachmann den sie immer bei sich trug.

„So willst du also die Hochzeitnacht überleben, hmmm?", fragte Blaise beim Anblick des Flachmanns.

„So habe ich vor die nächsten Jahre zu überleben, bis dieses dumme Gesetz vom Tisch ist.", erklärte sie.

„Und was machst du dann mit deinen Halbblutkindern und deinem Beschützer von einem Ehemann?", warf Draco ein.

„Ich denke er hat etwas übrig für Kinder. Er kann sich dann ja eine passende Frau suchen und ich sehe sie an den Wochenenden.", meinte Daphne die offenbar schon recht betrunken war.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir den Aushang ansehen.", schlug Theodor vor.

„Hör endlich auf auch noch Propaganda dafür zu machen, ja?", schimpfte Draco.

Theodor zuckte nur mit den Schultern und beobachtete, wie Daphne den Aushang betrachtete.

„Ach, dann kommt es vielleicht noch schlimmer. Justin ist wenigstens wunderbar naiv, dem kann ich so ziemlich alles einreden.", meinte sie und nahm noch einen Schluck vom Flachmann.

Im selben Moment kamen Millicent und Pansy die Stiege hinunter.

„Pansy?", fragte Draco.

„Lass uns eine Runde spazieren gehen, ja?", schlug Pansy vor.

Draco nickte und nahm sie an der Hand.

„Tragisch, die beiden. Sie sind verliebt.", lullte Daphne und ließ sich wieder in einen Stuhl fallen, „Wenigstens habe ich nicht viel für Liebe übrig."

„Morag findet es in Ordnung wenn ich Affären habe.", warf Blaise ihr einen lüsternen Blick zu.

„Das rettet meinen Tag.", meinte Daphne und ließ ihren Kopf auf Blaise Schoß fallen.

Er streichelte ihren Kopf.

„Pansy und Draco sollten zu diesem Treffen gehen. Immerhin haben sie beide noch niemanden gefunden. Sie brauchen Ehepartner und Partnerinnen, die akzeptieren, dass sie einander lieben.", überlegte Theodor.

„Das ist pathetisch. Liebe.", murmelte Daphne und wollte noch einen Schluck von ihrem Flachmann nehmen.

Blaise nahm ihn ihr aus der Hand.

„Ich wüsste da etwas besseres, weißt du?", schlug er vor und geleitete sie in den Schlafsaal der Jungen.

„Nun Millicent, wie steht es mit dir?", fragte Theodor.

„Gregory meint, dass wir vielleicht nach Polen auswandern können, er hat dort Verwandte.", meinte sie.

„Sie überwachen Ein- und Ausreisen, das ist dir klar?", fragte Theodor, „Geh zu diesem Treffen von Granger. Irgendwie will mir niemand glauben, aber das Mädchen hat eine Hand dafür, der fällt schon etwas ein."

„Granger ist ein dreckiges Schlammblut!", entrüstete sich Millicent und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, vermutlich um Goyle und Crabbe zu suchen.

„Schade. Wenn sie nicht hören wollen.", zuckte Theodor mit den Schultern und sah auf die Uhr.

Er würde sich in einer Stunde mit Su Li treffen um gemeinsam einen Plan zu erstellen, nach dem sie gemeinsam für die Abschlussprüfungen lernen würden. Ein weiterer Vorteil dieser Verbindung.


	9. Wizlove

**Wizlove**

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was in Merlins Namen er sich dabei gedacht hatte. Allen Ernstens hatte Severus Snape sich bei einer Eheagentur angemeldet. Die Garantie war, dass sie innerhalb von vier Monaten einen geeigneten Partner oder eine geeignete Partnerin finden würden.

Natürlich hatte er zunächst versucht alte Freundinnen zu treffen, aber erfolglos. Wie erwartet waren sie alle längst vergeben oder reinblütig. In einem Akt der Verzweiflung hatte er den Rat einer ehemaligen Geliebten beherzigt und sich bei „Wizlove" gemeldet, ihrer Meinung nach die einzig wirklich annehmbare Eheagentur.

Heute hätte er gleich drei Treffen mit ihm unbekannten Hexen. Die Agentur hatte zwar davon abgeraten drei Dates an einen Tag einzuplanen, aber er hatte nun einmal nur noch den Sonntag übrig, ehe er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren müsste.

Die erste Hexe die sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte war ausgesprochen groß, dürr, blass und hatte einen grimmigen Blick. Optisch nicht sein Fall, weil sie ihn auf eine obskure Art und Weise an sich selbst erinnerte. Außerdem hasste er das Parfüm, dass sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden im ganzen Raum breitgemacht hatte und ihm das Gefühl gab ersticken zu müssen.

„Ich bin Hilda Vagan.", meinte sie mit einer Stimme die zu ihrer Erscheinung passte und ihr den letzten Funken Lieblichkeit raubte.

„Severus Snape.", meinte er kurz.

„Ich bin eine Muggelgeborene, sie ein Halbblut, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Ich habe leider keinen Überblick mehr."

Er nickte nur gelangweilt.

„Ich sage es ihnen gleich, ich bin Modedesignerin und Künstlerin. Ich habe keinen Nerv für Kinder. Das heißt ich suche einen familiären Mann."

„Wie wäre es mit einem Kindermädchen.", meinte Snape schnippisch.

„Das kostet."

„Ich könnte es mir durchaus leisten.", meinte er.

„Das wäre doch Verschwendung. Außerdem passt es nicht in das Image für meine Kinderkollektion.", erklärte sie gähnend.

„Sie wären nehme ich an nicht bereit das Jahr über in Hogwarts zu verbringen?", fragte er wohlwissend welche Antwort er bekommen würde.

Die Frau verfiel in schallendes Gelächter.

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst. Sie sind LEHRER?"

Snape hasste es, wenn jemand sich über ihn lustig machte. In ihm stieg Zorn hoch, mit dieser Frau würde er wohl nicht einmal eine Woche aushalten.

„Das erklärt ihr jämmerliches Aussehen. Das müsste sich natürlich ändern."

„Sie sehen auch nicht gerade...", er fand keine Worte.

„Soll das ein Scherz sein!", meinte sie entrüstet, „Diese Robe ist ein Designerstück."

„Ihre eigene Kollektion.", begann ihn dieses Spiel zu unterhalten, „Nicht gerade berauschend."

„Was erlauben sie sich eigentlich. Das muss ich mir von einem gewöhnlichen, dahergelaufenen LEHRER sagen lassen.", schrie sie hysterisch und sprang auf.

Im selben Moment kam der Kellner.

„Nicht gut gelaufen?", fragte er.

„Blendend, ich habe schon befürchtet ich müsste tatsächlich einer Stunde mit dieser Frau sprechen.", meinte er grinsend.

„Sie haben einen sehr merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor.", murmelte der Kellner fast unhörbar.

„Bringen sie mir einen Drink. Wenn die nächste Frau nur halb so schrecklich ist, werde ich bis dahin eine Menge davon brauchen."

Auf die Minute genau erschien eine mollige, kleingewachsene Hexe in Hausfrauenkluft im Lokal. Sie erinnerte Snape an Großmütter, wie wesen sie aus Bilderbüchern kannte.

„Scarlet Baker.", reichte ihm die Frau ihre dicke Hand mit kleinen Stummelfingern.

„Severus Snape.", meinte er und versuchte zu lächeln ohne sie auszulachen.

„Sie mögen Kinder, Mr Snape?", fragte sie zuerst und orderte dann beim Kellner, der diesmal schnell kam, um doch noch ein Geschäft zu machen, offenbar die halbe Speisekarte an.

„Nicht unbedingt.", meinte er kühl.

„Aber in ihrer Bewerbung stand doch, sie wären Lehrer?", war sie offenbar irritiert.

„Ja, das bin ich.", erklärte er.

„Was unterrichten sie denn?"

„Zaubertränke."

Was nun geschah schockierte Snape zutiefst.

„Ohhh! Zaubertränke, wie wunderbar.", seufzte sie beinahe hysterisch und Snape wurde bewusst wie sehr ihn ihre hohe Stimme auf die Nerven viel, „Als ich ein junges Mädchen war, habe ich heimlich für meinen Zaubertränkelehrer geschwärmt. Horace Slughorn, so ein charmanter Mann. Aber leider hatte ich keine angesehenen Verwandten und keine besonderen Talente. Außer backen und nähen. Ich koche vorzüglich sagen all meine Freundinnen. Und ich stricke gerne."

Die Frau hörte nicht mehr auf ihm von ihrem äußerst langweiligen Alltagsleben zu erzählen.

„Würden sie nach Hogwarts ziehen?", unterbrach er sie plötzlich, ohne ihr wirklich zugehört zu haben.

„Oh ja gerne. Da sind doch all diese lieben Kinder. Das wäre doch eine nette Umgebung für unsere Kinder. Bestimmt wachsen sie dort zu kleinen, schlauen Rackern heran. Natürlich müssten sie ihre Arbeit nicht dafür unterbrechen. Ich wollte immer schon Hausfrau und Mutter werden. Ich wollte immer schon mindestens fünf Kinder. Aber wissen sie sieben ist doch die magische Zahl, und wofür lebt wesen schon, wenn nicht für Kinder. Sie sind doch unsere Zukunft."

Snape bestellte einen Drink, während die Frau sich nicht die Mühe machte das Gespräch zu unterbrechen.

Nach drei Drinks war ihre Stimme noch immer nicht erträglicher und die Geschichten langweilten ihn zutiefst.

„Wie sieht es mit ihrer Bildung aus?", fragte er plötzlich.

„Also ich habe drei ZAGs und meinen Abschluss in Kräuterkunde. Glauben sie ich könnte einen kleinen Garten in Hogwarts haben, ja? Wo ich doch so gerne koche?", redete sie weiter über die Themen die sie offenbar brennend interessierten.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde unterbrach er sie genervt:

„Hören sie: Ich will nicht mehr Kinder als unbedingt notwendig sind, habe kein Interesse an Hausarbeit, Küchensendungen oder Soaps und ziehe akademische Diskussionen vor. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sie langweilen würde."

Mit der letzten Bemerkung versuchte er etwas Höflichkeit zu bewahren.

„So sollten Männer doch sein, nicht wahr? Gebildet und verschlossen, und natürlich brauchen sie alle eine Frau die sich um sie kümmert, nicht wahr. Sie müssen doch Essen und jemand muss sich um ihre Alltäglichen Arbeiten kümmern, während sie sich mit der Arbeit beschäftigen.", meinte sie enthusiastisch.

Snape war enttäuscht, dass es nach hinten losgegangen war.

„Ich brauche eine Frau die zumindest einige meiner Interessen teilt!", meinte er und versuchte seine Wut zu zügeln.

„Ich höre gerne zu und gebe gerne Ratschläge.", begann sie und plapperte weiter.

„Und ich brauche meine Ruhe!", erklärte er finster.

„Das wahr jetzt nicht gerade höflich, wissen sie.", entrüstete sie sich.

„Verzeihen sie, aber ich glaube, dass wir einfach ganz andere Ansichten haben. Mein Beruf mag ihnen wohl eine falsche Vorstellung vermittelt haben. Aber bestimmt finden sie einen geeigneten Partner, ja?", meinte er und versuchte sie abzuschütteln.

„Vielleicht überlegen sie es sich ja noch.", meinte sie darauf und die Verabschiedung dauerte weiter zehn Minuten.

Im Anschluss daran genehmigte sich Snape einen weiteren Drink und verfluchte innerlich seine Ex-Geliebte, die ihn diese Agentur vorgeschlagen hatte. Er überlegte ob sie möglicherweise einen Grund gehabt hätte, sich an ihm zu rächen. Vermutlich aber hatte sie es tatsächlich gut gemeint.

Als er auf die Uhr sah, war er schockiert. Er hatte noch zehn Minuten, dann würde sein nächstes Date erscheinen.

Nach einer halben Stunde überlegte er, ob sie überhaupt auftauchen würde und hoffte sie würde es nicht tun. Aber den Gefallen tat ihm Kandidatin Nummer 3 nicht.

Eine sehr junge Hexe, die überflüssigerweise eine Sonnenbrille trug, betrat das Lokal und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Aha, sie sind also dieser Lehrer?", fragte die Frau.

Sie war vielleicht Mitte 20 und war sehr lässig gekleidet. Sie versprühte ihre Coolness in alle Richtungen, so wie Snape das beurteilen konnte. Das erste was sie tat, noch ehe sie ihren Namen genannt hatte, war es sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden.

„Severus Snape.", stellte er sich vor und verzog das Gesicht als ihm eine Rauchwolke entgegenströmte.

„Nichtraucher? Naja macht nichts. Daran gewöhnt wesen sich.", meinte sie und meinte damit bestimmt nicht, dass sie in Erwägung zog das Rauchen aufzugeben.

„Und sie sind?", bestand er darauf, dass sie sich endlich vorstellte.

„Lydia Hall.", meinte sie knapp.

„Falls sie mein Aussehen verändern oder eine ganze Fussballmannschaft Kinder erwarten, würde ich sie gleich bitten, wieder zu gehen.", meinte er.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Auch schlechte Erfahrungen mit diesem Programm. Naja, macht nichts. Also ich will keine Kinder. Das eine wird sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen, aber meine Mutter liebt Kinder, die hätte kein Problem es großzuziehen. Vorausgesetzt sie wohnt bei uns.", erklärte sie, „Glauben sie mir, die Vorstellung gefällt mir auch nicht, aber wir müssen wohl alle Opfer bringen, nicht wahr? Und wie sie aussehen ist mir doch egal."

Nach all den Katastrophen, war diese Frau noch eine Wohltat.

„Welche Bedingungen stellen sie sonst?", fragte Snape in geschäftlicher Manier.

„Ich habe kein Interesse, dass jemand mir vorschreibt wie ich zu leben habe. Das ist das eine und das andere: Sex."

„Es ist nur einmal notwendig.", meinte Snape.

„Was?", ging sie beinahe an die Decke.

„Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich abstinent werde."

„Sie können so viele Affären haben wie sie wollen.", meinte er.

„Ich bitte sie. Wenn ich heirate will ich schon einen Mann haben, der es bringt, verstehen sie. Ich würde vorschlagen wir gehen gleich mal ins Hotel. Also ich will doch nicht die Katze im Sack kaufen. Das ist meine Bedingung. Sex wann immer mir danach beliebt und natürlich funktioniert das nur, wenn sie wirklich gut sind.", belächelte sie ihn.

„Ist das ihr Ernst?", fragte Snape.

„Ja, freuen sie sich. Sie sind ein Mann. Jedem Mann würden bei diesem Angebot das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen."

„Haben sie so etwas wie eine Bildung?", fragte er.

„Ja, sieben ZAGs und ebenso viele NEWTs (A/N: Ich habe keine Ahnung wie die deutsche Übersetzung dafür ist, sorry).", meinte sie desinteressiert, „Aber ich brauche keinen Mann um zu reden. Dafür habe ich genug Freundinnen. Also wie steht es nun mit dem Hotel?", fragte sie drängend.

„Wären sie bereit nach Hogwarts zu ziehen? Ich verbringe dort das ganze Schuljahr."

„Wie lästig.", murmelte sie, „Bestimmt lässt sich da etwas machen. Wie wäre es mit einem anderen Job."

„Nein."

„Nun ja, wie gesagt, wenn mir nicht langweilig wird."

„Wie oft im Monat brauchen sie Sex?", fragte er direkt.

„IM MONAT?", schrie sie beinahe.

„Gut, dann eben pro Woche.", gab er fast kleinbei.

„WOCHE? Sie meinen wohl, wie oft pro Tag?"

„TAG?", meinte er entrüstet.

„Natürlich habe ich auch noch gewisse Vorlieben. So ein düsterer Geselle wie sie ist doch sicher auch in der Sado-Maso-Szene bekannt, nicht wahr?", wurde sie nun direkter.

„Wissen sie was. Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee. Am besten sie suchen sich jemanden der mehr Zeit für solche Dinge hat.", meinte er und diesmal war er es der den Tisch verließ.

„Wie ist es jetzt mit dem Hotel?", fragte sie nur und zündete sich eine weitere Zigarette an, während er an der Bar bezahlte.

„Ich bedauere.", meinte er kurz und nickte zum Abschied.

Er hörte nur noch, wie die Frau sich an den Kellner heranmachte, der offenbar noch nicht vergeben war und weniger Probleme mit den Bedürfnissen dieser Frau hatte.

Snape verbuchte diesen Tag als ein einzige Desaster und tröstete sich damit, dass er seine nächste Verabredung frühestens in einem Monat haben würde. Jetzt wusste er ganz genau, weshalb die Agentur von mehr als einem Date abgeraten hatte. Ein Date hätte er wohl schneller vergessen und als Desaster verbuchen können.

Immerhin hatte er noch einige Zeit und eine Liste mit möglichen Kandidatinnen, die allesamt noch besser wären, als die Frauen die er heute getroffen hatte.

Enttäuscht musste er feststellen, dass Scarlet Baker – die ihn immer noch an eine Großmutter aus klassischen Erzählungen erinnerte – noch immer die geeigneteste Kandidatin wäre. Aber als er an eine Quidditch-Mannschaft Kinder dachte, beschloss er keine der Frauen auf seine Liste zu setzen und vielleicht nächstes Mal lieber auf eigene Faust auszugehen. Nach Möglichkeit in keines der neuen Lokale, die speziell wegen des neuen Gesetzesbeschlusses eröffnet hatten.


	10. Das erste Treffen

**Das erste Treffen**

Beim nächsten Hogsmeade Treffen erlebten Hermine, Harry und Ginny eine positive Überraschung. Schüler und Schülerinnen erschienen zahlreich, egal ob sie bereits Heiratspläne hatten, oder nicht.

Es waren vor allem viele ehemalige DA Mitglieder, die erschienen, und zu Hermines Überraschung auch Theodor und Su.

„Wir wollten kommen, um uns zu bedanken und den anderen Zuversicht zu geben.", erklärte Su schüchtern.

Theodor spielte mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen, die aus ihrem üblichen Pferdeschwanz entwischt war. Hermine konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Du könntest Wizlove Konkurrenz machen.", meinte sie schließlich.

„Also alle Ehre, du scheinst wirklich ein Händchen für solche Dinge zu haben.", lobte auch Theodor.

Offensichtlich war es den beiden wirklich gelungen, das beste aus der Situation zu machen.

„Was genau ist Wizlove?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Das ist die Vereinigung die überhaupt schuld an dem Gesetzesbeschluss ist.", begann Luna Lovegood, „Mein Vater hat im Quibbler (Klitterer) davon berichtet. Der Minister ist in Wirklichkeit der Vorstand von Wizlove, einer Ehevermittlungsagentur. Weil sie rote Zahlen schrieben, wurde das Gesetz beschlossen."

„Wizlove wurde erst nach dem Beschluss gegründet.", warf Justin ein.

„Ach ja, das wollen sie uns glauben machen."

„Da glaube ich noch eher die Theorie, dass sie so eine Wirtschaftskrise verhindern wollen. So verwenden alle Zauberer und Hexen ihr Geld für Eheagenturen, Singlebars und Hochzeitsfeiern, anstatt ängstlich zu sparen, wie es meist nach Kriegen vorkommt.", meinte Justin kopfschüttelnd.

Hermine unterband das Gespräch.

„Justin, ich dachte du hättest dich bereits verlobt.", meinte Hermine schließlich.

„Allerdings, Daphne Greengrass, ein nettes Mädchen.", erklärte er schwärmerisch.

Hermine war wohl die einzige, die den Ausdruck in Theodors Augen bemerkte, als Justin von Daphne zu sprechen begann.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Oh ja.", versank er in Gedanken an ihre hübsche Gestalt.

Ein paar Mädchen kicherten.

„Hey, es ist nicht, was ihr glaubt. Sie ist auch sehr intelligent.", erklärte er aufgebracht.

„Zu intelligent oder eher listig für dich.", flüsterte Theodor, was nur Hermine und Su hören konnten.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob ich vielleicht helfen kann.", erklärte Justin schließlich seine Anwesenheit, was Hermine überaus freute.

Nur die Sache mit Daphne bereitete ihr Kopfzerbrechen.

Als sie sich kurz umwandte, sah sie wie eine weibliche Gestalt eilig hinter einem Baum verschwand. Hermine glaubte, dass es sich dabei um Pansy Parkinson handelte.

„Ich dachte wir könnten uns heute einmal treffen, um eine Bestandsaufnahme zu machen. Ist von jedem Haus jemand hier?", fragte sie nach.

Also verbrachte die Gruppe den Nachmittag damit eine Liste zu erstellen, wer in welchen Haus noch frei war.

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit in Hogwarts zu bleiben, nicht wahr?", fragte Susan Bones und warf ihrem Freund Anthony Goldstein zu.

„Es ist doch nicht zu schlimm jetzt zu heiraten. Natürlich ist es ein ziemlich frecher Eingriff in unser Privatleben, aber wir sind doch immerhin schon ein Jahr zusammen.", meinte er und warf Hermine damit einen Blick zu, der ihr klar machte, dass Susan und Anthony verstanden hatte, aus welchem Grund Hermine diese Interessensgemeinschaft gegründet hatte.

Sie nickte ihm, als Zeichen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte zu.

„Padma, wie steht es mit dir?", fragte Hermine plötzlich, als sie einen Blick auf die Liste warf.

Padmas Zwillingsschwester Parvati war bei einem Angriff der Todesser auf Hogwarts, ums Leben gekommen. Damals hatte sich Dumbledors Armee wieder vereint, aber leider hatten nicht alle überlebt. Außer Parvati war auch noch Terry Boot ums Leben gekommen.

„Darüber habe ich mir noch nicht den Kopf zerbrochen.", meinte sie nur.

Hermine nickte und sie war sich sicher, dass Padma ihr einen Blick zuwarf, der bedeutete, dass auch sie darauf wartete, was Hermine noch zu sagen hatte.

Michael Corner saß mit Cho Chang in einer Ecke und Padma deutete nun mit einem Blick auf die beiden, so dass nur Hermine verstand worauf sie hinaus wollte.

Für Harry und Ginny war es etwas seltsam ihre ehemaligen Flammen nun gemeinsam zu sehen, im Wissen, dass es für sie ebenso merkwürdig sein musste.

Nachdem Hermine das Treffen beendet hatte und angekündigt hatte einen neuen Termin auszuhängen, und die Liste bis dahin durchzugehen, wartete, bis alle eher unbekannten Gesichter verschwunden waren. Zuletzt begleitete sie Su und Theodor ein Stück und sah dabei wieder Pansy, die sie offenbar beobachtete.

„Sie und Draco wissen noch nicht, wen sie heiraten. Wahrscheinlich ist das niemanden wirklich klar, aber die beiden lieben sich wirklich.", meinte Theodor, ehe er sich verabschiedete.

Hermine ging auf Pansy zu.

„Was willst du Granger?", fuhr diese sie an.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du das nächste Mal nicht zu unserem Treffen kommen willst. Vielleicht hätte auch Draco Interesse daran.", erklärte sie offen.

„Draco und ich werden weder Schlammblüter heiraten, noch werden wir uns von welchen helfen lassen.", meinte sie hochnäsig und ließ Hermine zurück.

Diese kehrte zurück zu der kleinen Gruppe die übrig geblieben war.

„Wir haben die Ankündigung doch richtig verstanden?", fragte Padma, sie wirkte offenbar etwas verzweifelt.

Hermine nickte.

„Es geht darum Widerstand zu leisten.", meinte sie und warf einen Blick in die Runde.

Padma, Justin, Harry, Ginny, Michael, Cho, Padma, die Creevey Brüder, Zacharias Smith, Luna, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Neville, Lisa Turpin, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillian, Morag McDougal und Lara Moon (eine Hufflepuff) waren geblieben.

„Was führt dich eigentlich zurück nach Hogwarts, Cho?", fragte Hermine schließlich interessiert.

„Michael. Wir können nur heiraten, wenn ich hier lebe. Ich arbeite vorübergehend als Kellnerin bei Madam Puddifoot und Professorin McGonagall hat mir garantiert, dass ich in Hogwarts leben könnte, wenn das für unsere Ehe erforderlich ist.", erklärte sie.

„Ich gehe einmal davon aus, dass ihr alle daran interessiert seit, diese Ehen zu umgehen."

Eine Zustimmung ging durch die Runde.

„Das Problem ist, dass wir zu wenig Zeit haben. Ich befürchte, es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig als uns zu verheiraten."

Damit legte sie einen Schallzauber um die Gruppe.

„Wobei wir von Scheinehen sprechen, versteht sich."

„Muss ich erst daran erinnern, dass das Gesetz eine Hochzeitsnacht voraussetzt und in den ersten beiden Jahren eine Schwangerschaft erfolgen muss.", meinte Zacharias, „Und wir generell noch nicht einmal verhüten dürfen?"

„Die Hochzeitsnacht ist das einzige Problem, wenn wir es schaffen sollten, diese Regierung in den nächsten beiden Jahren zu stürzen.", erklärte Hermine entschlossen.

„Stürzen?", fragte Justin, dem das offenbar doch zu drastisch erschien, „Ich dachte es ginge darum das Gesetz abzuwenden."

„Und auf den nächsten Eingriff in unser Leben waren?", zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch, „Wir leben in einer Diktatur, Justin. Auch wenn es nicht Voldemorts Tyrannei ist, von der wir sprechen, es ist dennoch eine Art von Tyrannei. Sie drohen uns mit Gefängnis, bestimmen unser Privatleben und stehlen uns unsere Zukunft. In so einer Welt will ich nicht leben und schon gar keine Kinder großziehen."

Hermines Kommentar erzielte allgemeine Begeisterung, einige begannen sogar zu klatschen und zu jubeln.

„Dumbledors Armee ist zurück!", stieß Seamus einen Freudenschrei aus.

Hermine nickte und erinnerte sich wehmütig an die alte Gruppe und natürlich an Ron. Sie atmete tief durch.

„Da bleibt nach wie vor das Problem der Hochzeitsnacht, will ich meinen!", holte Zacharias sie zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

Auch wenn der Junge unausstehlich und überaus skeptisch war, es hatte auch etwas gutes, ihm fielen Dinge auf die sonst im allgemeinen Jubel vielleicht untergegangen wären.

„Möglicherweise ist müssen wir das als Opfer hinnehmen.", erklärte Hermine, „Sonst habe ich mir gedacht, dass wir die Scheinehen hier in dieser Gruppe vereinbaren und möglicherweise noch alle anderen die heute Anwesend waren und die wir kennen unauffällig näher befragen. Möglicherweise gibt es noch einige andere die Scheinehen eingehen und die sich uns anschließen wollen, vielleicht sogar einige, die noch nicht einmal an diese Möglichkeit gedacht haben."

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass die Frauen nach dieser einen Nacht bereits schwanger werden könnten.", warf Zacharias ein.

„Madam Pomfrey ist bestimmt bereit, zu überprüfen, zu welcher Zeit im Monat eine Schwangerschaft äußerst unwahrscheinlich ist.", erklärte Hermine ihren Plan, „Danach richten wir die Daten der Hochzeit aus."

„Unwahrscheinlich, nicht unmöglich.", warf Zacharias erneut ein.

„Ich weiß, dass das ein Problem ist, aber wie gesagt arbeite ich noch daran und wäre erfreut, wenn sich alle Gedanken darüber machen."

Ein Gemurmel erfüllte die Runde und wurde jäh von Padma Patil unterbrochen.

„Ich werde keinen Mann heiraten!", meinte sie laut, „Dieses verdammte Gesetz ist nicht nur rassistisch sondern außerdem homophob."

Nun verstand Hermine endlich, weshalb Padma die ganze Zeit über aufgebracht war. Sie hatte nie daran gedacht, dass Padma lesbisch sein könnte.

„Ich meine Morag hat zwar beschlossen Zabini zu heiraten, aber ich habe ihr gleich gesagt, dass ich nicht heiraten will.", meinte sie und sah Morag mit tränenerfüllten Augen an.

„Ich habe nicht vor ins Gefängnis zu gehen Padma, dann können wir uns nie wieder sehen und Blaise ist das doch so was von egal. Er will ohnehin nichts von mir, der hat seine eigenen Affären.", meinte Morag tröstend und nahm Padma in den Arm, „Hermine, bitte überzeug sie doch davon, dass sie jemanden heiratet, ich will sie nicht verlieren."

Hermine brach es das Herz die beiden so zu sehen, und wieder wurde die Wut in ihr größer.

„Wir zerschlagen das verdammte System, das verspreche ich dir Padma, aber bis dahin müssen wir alles tun, um in Freiheit zu bleiben. Wir können nur kämpfen, solange wir frei sind.", meinte Hermine und versuchte dabei stark zu sein.

„Ich habe mir überlegt, dass es gut wäre zu demonstrieren, sobald wir vom ersten Fall erfahren, in dem jemand aufgrund dieses Gesetzes eingesperrt wird.", meinte Padma und nahm alle Kraft die sie hatte zusammen.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, aber ich würde einen Schritt weiter gehen: Wir werden sie befreien.", meinte Hermine und war sich der Bedeutung ihrer Worte noch nicht bewusst.

„Hermine. Deine Radikalität begeistert mich immer wieder aufs Neue.", stammelte Ginny überrascht.

„Wir wissen doch beide, dass ich nichts mehr zu verlieren habe, nicht wahr?", wandte sich Hermine an Ginny und sah dabei so bitter aus wie nie zuvor.

„Ron hätte gewollt, dass du das Beste aus deinem Leben machst, Hermine."

„Das tue ich doch, oder? Wir werden diese Regierung stürzen, Gefangene aus Askaban befreien, demonstrieren und wenn es sein muss noch viel radikalere Dinge tun. Zumindest ich habe das vor. Wenn ich etwas aus dem Kampf gegen Voldemort gelernt habe, dann, dass wesen bereit sein muss für einen guten Grund zu sterben. Freiheit ist ein guter Grund zu sterben. Die Freiheit anderer versteht sich, wenn du dein eigenes Leben dafür opferst.", meinte sie und ihre Stimme bebte vor lauter Tränen die sie schluckte.

„Du hast meinen Respekt.", meinte Ernie Macmillian beeindruckt.

Dann holte Hermine eine Pergamentrolle hervor.

„Diesmal könnten wir es mit unserer Freiheit oder dem Tod bezahlen, deshalb sind die Namen die ihr auf die Liste schreibt, nicht sichtbar. Und wir werden einen Geheimniswahrer oder eine Geheimniswahrerin brauchen. Eine Person die stark genug ist Folter zu trotzen und im Ernstfall für das Geheimnis zu sterben.", erklärte Hermine.

„Wie wäre es mit dir?", meinte Zacharias mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Keine gute Idee. Wie du bemerkt hast, habe ich vor sehr radikal zu handeln und werde möglicherweise mit meinem Namen an die Öffentlichkeit treten oder an die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt werden. Es muss jemand sein, auf den oder auf die sie nicht so leicht kommen.", schlug Hermine vor.

Ihr Plan schien allen einleuchtend. Padma hob die Hand.

„Oh ich denke, dass du das eher nicht tun solltest. Ich denke du hast eine ganze Gesellschaftsgruppe für deren Rechte du im Zuge dieser Revolution gewiss eintreten wirst zu vertreten.", meinte Hermine und Padma nickte.

„Ich würde es tun.", meldete sich Hannah Abbott, „Es wäre unauffällig. Ernie und ich werden im nächsten Monat heiraten, wir haben den Antrag schon sehr früh eingereicht, das bedeutet, dass sie mich nicht verdächtigen werden."

„Es wäre mir lieber ich würde...", meinte Ernie, aber Hannah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das würde bedeuten, dass ihr beide nie in dieser Gruppe gesehen werden dürft, falls sie uns enttarnen, weil sie uns oft zusammen sehen.", erklärte Hermine, „Sind alle mit Hannah als Geheimniswahrerin einverstanden?"

Bis auf Zacharias nickten alle.

„Wie können wir sicher gehen, dass sie nicht doch schwach wird?"

„Wer willentlich Verrat begeht, verliert unverzüglich seine Stimme. Das ist der Fluch mit dem ich das Pergament geschützt habe in dem eure Namen stehen."

„Das bewahrt uns nicht vor einem Leglimens.", warf Zacharias ein.

„Wir werden Okklumetik lernen.", meinte Hermine.

Er nickte.

„Wir brauchen ein Hauptquatier, das sich in der Nähe befindet.", warf Harry ein.

„Die heulende Hütte. Wir können sie zusätzlich mit einigen Zaubern zu unserem Schutz belegen.", erklärte Hermine.

Die Gruppe erklärte sich einverstanden und Hermine nahm das Pergament zurück. Die Namen verschwanden unverzüglich.

„Nun sollten wir uns Gedanken über unsere Scheinehen machen.", schlug sie vor, „Wie wir den Widerstand organisieren besprechen wir bei unserem nächsten Treffen."

Damit verteilte sie wieder einmal falsche Münzen.

„Knuts, damit wir nicht immer die gleiche Sorte von Münzen verwenden.", erklärte sie.

Schließlich zog sie ihre Liste vom vorangegangenen Treffen hervor und übertrug die Daten der Mitglieder von Dumbledors Armee auf ein eigenes Pergament.

Sie trug den momentanen Stand der Dinge vor:

„Bereits verheiratet: Harry und Ginny. Verlobt: Michael und Cho, Neville und Lisa, Justin und Daphne, Seamus und Lavender, Morag und Blaise, Hannah und Ernie. Damit bleiben Padma, Colin, Zacharias, Luna, Dean und Lara. Dennis ist noch zu jung. Aber es ist schön, dass auch jüngere hier sind. Vielleicht gelingt es dir die niedrigeren Klassen auszuhorchen und eventuelle Mitstreiter und Mitstreiterinnen auszumachen.", freute sie sich und lächelte den jüngeren Creevey an.

„Ich würde gerne Lara heiraten, wenn nichts dagegen spricht.", murmelte Dennis schüchtern und warf Lara einen Blick zu.

„Ich dachte du fragst nie.", atmete Lara auf.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass die beiden schon seit einem Jahr ausgingen, aber beide damit gerechnet hatten, dass sie gegen diese Form der Verheiratung doch noch rebellieren könnten, weil es ihnen beiden widerstreben zur Heirat gezwungen zu werden und sie so gerne ihren Widerstand ausgedrückt hätten, obwohl sie verliebt waren.

Hermine gab ihnen sogleich die Formulare, die notwendig waren, um eine Eheschließung genehmigen zu lassen.

„Das trifft sich ausgesprochen gut, es geht sich alles wunderbar aus, uns bleiben zwei muggelgeborene Zauberer und zwei reinblütige Hexen."

„Und was ist mit dir?", warf Zacharias ein.

„Das ist eines der Probleme, die wir noch nicht heute besprechen werden."

„Aber Hermine, du sagst doch die ganze Zeit, dass wir nicht ins Gefängnis sollen."

„Korrekt, aber ich bin muggelgeboren, folglich gibt es in dem Orden niemanden mehr, den ich heiraten könnte.", meinte sie, „Aber lasst das meine Sorge sein. Wie war noch einmal der Name der Agentur, die du vorher kritisiert hast Luna?"

„Wizlove. Aber wie gesagt, die wollen dich testen. Die überprüfen die Kandidaten und Kandidatinnen mit gefakten Dates darauf hin, ob sie nur Scheinehen führen wollen oder nicht, und melden das ans Ministerium.", erklärte Luna.

Zum ersten Mal hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass Luna gerade etwas Wahres gesagt haben könnte.

„Das macht mich doch sehr unauffällig, wenn ich gut spiele, nicht wahr?", grinste sie hinterhältig.

Luna nickte überzeugt.

„Aber wir kommen wieder einmal vom Thema ab.", warf Zacharias ein.

„Dean willst du mich heiraten?", fragte Padma tonlos und warf Zacharias dabei einen genervten Blick zu, „Tut mir leid, Zacharias, aber wenn ich schon gezwungen bin zu heiraten, dann ganz bestimmt nicht dich. Es ist nicht persönlich gemeint, aber zwischen dir und mir stimmt einfach die Chemie nicht."

Dean nickte.

„Moment, bedeutet das was ich glaube, dass es bedeutet?", fragte Zacharias und sah Luna Lovegood entsetzt an.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Loony und ich Märtyrer spielen und ihr uns aus Askaban befreit.", meinte Zacharias gedankenlos.

„LUNA.", meinte Luna finster.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Luna laut wurde, seit sie das Mädchen kannte.

„Ich halte dich auch nicht gerade für einen angenehmen Zeitgenossen, Zacharias. Um genau zu sein, kannst du nichts anderes, als andere zu kritisieren, vermutlich um deine eigenen Schwächen zu verschleiern.", meinte sie dann wieder sehr direkt, aber mit üblich verträumter Stimme.

Zacharias war im ersten Moment sprachlos.

„Das brauchst du dir nicht gefallen zu lassen, Luna.", meinte Ginny und warf Zacharias einen bösen Blick zu.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich dich heiraten will, aber es sieht nicht so aus, als hätten wir eine große Auswahl.", flötete sie, als würde sie das nicht sonderlich berühren.

„Mir ist natürlich durchaus bewusst, dass dein großes Ego dich glauben lässt, dass du etwas Besseres verdient hättest und dich schämen müsstest mit einer Außenseiterin wie mir Zeit zu verbringen. Aber soviel ich weiß, bist du auch nicht gerade besonders beliebt, also solltest du vielleicht manche Dinge die du sagst überdenken.", fügte sie dann trocken hinzu.

Sie wandte den Blick ab und schwieg. Eine peinliche Stille machte sich breit.

„Wenn jemand etwas Besseres verdient hat, dann du Luna.", meinte Ginny schließlich, „Wir werden schon einen Weg finden dich vor Askaban zu bewahren. Wie alt bist du eigentlich Dennis?"

„15.", meinte er, „Aber ich hätte kein Problem damit Luna zu heiraten."

Er sagte das voller Stolz und zauberte Luna damit durchaus ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht.

„Das geht nicht.", meinte Harry bitter und zog den Gesetzestext aus der Tasche.

Darin war auch vermerkt, dass Minderjährige nur in dem Fall heiraten durften, da sie noch innerhalb des ersten halben Jahres der Ehe die Volljährigkeit erreichen würden.

Hermine wollte Zacharias mit ihrem finstersten Blick strafen, doch er saß nicht an der Stelle wo er eben noch gesessen war.

Sie sah zu Luna und stellte fest, dass er sich vor ihr in die Wiese gekniet hätte. Luna beobachtete ihn ihren großen Augen und machte ein fragendes Gesicht. Offenbar war ihr nicht geheuer, was da vor sich ging.

Zacharias zog unterdessen eine Kette hervor und nahm sich ab. Daran war ein Ring befestigt.

„Luna, ich wäre sehr erfreut, wenn du es in Betracht ziehen würdest, mich zu heiraten.", meinte er sehr förmlich und streckte ihr den Ring entgegen, „Es tut mir leid, was ich eben gesagt habe. Du hattest mit allem, das du gesagt hattest vollkommen recht."

Hermine war nicht ganz sicher, was da vor sich ging. Irgendwie verwirrte dieses Gesetz offenbar die Geister und ein Hauch von Romantik und Drama lag nun über der Welt.

Luna sah ihn unschlüssig an, während Zacharias gebannt zurückstarrte und den Blick nicht von ihr nahm. Nach ein paar Sekunden streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Gut, aber nur unter einer Bedingung.", meinte sie.

Zacharias nickte.

„Mein Vater wird bestimmt darauf bestehen, dass du uns in den Winterferien auf eine kleine Expedition nach Norwegen begleitest, damit er dich näher kennen lernen kann. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du uns begleitest."

Zacharias nickte und steckte ihr den Finger an.

„Und wir nehmen meinen Familiennamen an.", meinte sie plötzlich.

Für einen Moment erweckte es den Anschein, als wollte Zacharias etwas einwenden, da er den Mund öffnete, aber schließlich schloss er ihn und nickte.

Luna Smith wäre auch wirklich albern, überlegte Hermine und schloss dann das Treffen.

„Ihr solltet die Anträge nicht alle zur gleichen Zeit losschicken. Das könnte Verdacht erregen.", schlug Hermine vor.

Sie blieb mit Harry, Ginny und Luna zurück.

„Hermine, du willst wirklich einen Mann über Wizlove suchen?", fragte Luna.

Hermine nickte.

„Ich könnte auch Hagrid oder Snape fragen ob sie mich heiraten wollen.", versuchte sie lustig zu sein.

„Ja, das ist ein besserer Plan!", war Luna überzeugt.

„Das war ein Scherz, Luna.", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Hermine bemerkte, dass Harry und Ginny tuschelten.

„Was?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

„Ich habe Harry nur gefragt, ob ich Luna auch die allmächtige Frage stellen sollte.", grinste Luna.

„Allmächtige Frage?", meinte Hermine irritiert.

„Aber ich glaube du könntest mich dann vielleicht umbringen.", überlegte Ginny, „Also würde ich dir bitten, mir vorher deinen Zauberstab zu geben."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Du willst sie fragen mit wem sie eher Sex hätte: Hagrid oder Snape.", meinte Hermine, „Ich kenne dich jetzt doch schon eine Weile."

„Hagrid ist ein Trinker, ein miserabler Lehrer und hat nicht deinen intellektuellen Anspruch.", erklärte Luna überzeugt.

„Also soll ich Snape heiraten, oder was?", meinte Hermine entgeistert.

„Das wäre die logischste Entscheidung: Er ist dir intellektuell gewachsen und garantiert dir, dass du deine Studien in Hogwarts fortsetzen kannst. Außerdem war er im Orden des Phönix.", erklärte Luna ihre Überlegungen.

„Ich probiere es dennoch mit Wizlove, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.", meinte Hermine und tat so, als wäre Lunas Vorschlag das absurdeste das sie jemals gehört hatte.

„Darf ich dich dann wenigstens für den Quibbler (Klitterer) interviewen. Natürlich anonym?", wollte Luna wissen.

„Meinetwegen.", meinte Hermine, um sie zu besänftigen.

Hermine lehnte sich mit einem lauten Seufzer an den Baum.

„Ich weiß, das wird dir gar nicht gefallen, aber ich denke Luna hat Recht.", meinte Ginny kleinlaut.

„Du meinst, dass ich zu SNAPE gehen sollte, und ihn fragen sollte, ob er mich heiraten will? Du bist doch verrückt! Wir reden von Snape! Dem schrecklichsten Lehrer den wir jemals hatten."

„Nein, das war Umbridge.", meinte Harry, „Snape hat mich immerhin nicht mit meinem Blut schreiben lassen."

„Aber Snape hat mich seit ich in Hogwarts bin nur gequält und fertig gemacht, weil ich eine Muggelgeborene bin die gerne lernt."

„Du bist ein Nerd, meinst du wohl.", meinte Ginny.

„Meinetwegen. Aber Snape hasst mich und ich hasse ihn.", erklärte Hermine bestimmt.

„Aber du kannst unmöglich Hagrid heiraten."

„Ich versuche einfach Wizlove, und außerdem gibt es essentielleres als die Frage wen ich heirate."

„Nein! Wenn du nicht in Hogwarts bleiben kannst, schränkt das unsere Arbeit ebenso ein, nicht so krass als wenn du in Askaban sitzen würdest, aber doch enorm. Außerdem läufst du Gefahr jemanden zu finden, der wirklich eine Ehe führen will.", warf Ginny ein.

„Harry, sag doch was!"

Harry hätte sich gerne davor gedrückt, aber Hermine und Ginny löcherten ihn beide mit ihren Blicken.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine noch einmal.

„Bei Merlin, ich hasse Snape. Ich hasse kaum jemanden so sehr wie diesen widerlichen Kerl, aber Ginny und Luna haben vollkommen recht, es ist die logischste Entscheidung."

„Oder Hagrid.", wandte Hermine ein.

„Ehrlich Hermine, mit wem kannst du dir eher Sex vorstellen: Hagrid oder Snape?"

„Es geht doch nicht nur darum.", versuchte Hermine die Frage zu verdrängen.

„Doch, wir sprechen von Scheinehen, die nur einen Haken haben, wie du selbst gesagt hast: Die Hochzeitsnacht. Das eine kleine Opfer, das ihr alle bringen müsst.", erinnerte sie Ginny an ihre eigenen Worte.

„Ich habe noch Zeit, ich versuche Wizlove und wenn alles nichts hilft dann..."

„Ja?", fragte Ginny erwartungsvoll.

„Dann stelle ich mir die Frage ernsthaft und gebe dir dann die Antwort."

Damit lief sie zurück ins Schloss und ließ Harry und Ginny zurück.

„Wir müssen Snape abhalten jemanden zu heiraten.


	11. Wizlove 2

**A/N:**

Ich bin ganz begeistert über die vielen Reviews. Danke! Ihr seid so süß, es ist total ermutigend, wenn wesen Reaktionen auf das bekommt, was wesen schreibt.

Auriane02: Danke. Es war mir von Anfang an ein großes Anliegen dieses Thema so glaubwürdig wie möglich umzusetzen, da ich mir seit ich all diese MarrigeLaw Geschichten gelesen habe, immer wieder überlegt habe, was wirklich notwendig wäre, um Hermine und Snape davon zu überzeugen zu heiraten.

Knuddelgirl und Chromoxid: Hab im Prolog unter Spoiler eigentlich eine Warnung angegeben, weil ich immer einen Standard Header verwende. Möglicherweise ist das zu unauffällig. Habt auf jeden Fall recht, ist natürlich besser die Warnung gleich in der Inhaltsangabe anzugeben und das habe ich gleich nachgeholt.

Chromoxid: rotwerde Ich kann das Kompliment nur erwidern, du hast mir gerade ebenfalls den Tag gerettet!

Mir war außerdem nicht klar, dass ich keine anonymen reviews akzeptiere, das habe ich jetzt auch geändert.

BedtimeStory: Danke vielmals. Würde ja viel schneller veröffentlichen, aber stellt die Storys nicht sofort online. seufz (sitz schon den ganzen Tag – und immer noch und vermutlich noch länger – vorm PC und veröffentliche immer gleich nach Fertigstellung eins Kapitels)

Und nun zu den Fragen:

Flüchtige Hexen und Zauberer, die zu den Muggel zurückgehen, werden verfolgt, genauso, wie Hexen und Zauberer verfolgt werden, die das Land verlassen wollen, wie ich im Fall von Millicent (weiß nicht ob das Kapitel zu dieser Zeit schon online war) angedeutet habe. Untertauchen und Flucht sind eine Möglichkeit, aber für Hermine kommt beides nicht in Frage.

Sie können vielleicht nicht alle nach Askaban stecken – obwohl das Ministerium in den Jahren des Krieges und in der Zeit nach dem Krieg eine starke Armee ausgebildet hat. Wir sprechen hier also eigentlich von einer Art Militärdiktatur. Sollte Hermine sich weigern eine Ehe einzugehen wird sie folglich entweder nach Askaban geworfen oder muss fliehen – auf die Gefahr hin in Askaban zu landen – was der Widerstandsbewegung momentan nicht helfen würde, da sie im Moment noch verdeckt arbeiten, da der Widerstand noch viel zu klein und unorganisiert ist.

Ja, sie überprüfen ob und mit wem wesen Sex hatte, aber dazu komme ich noch in späteren Kapiteln.

Übrigens: Ich versuche so gut ich kann geschlechtsneutrale Formen zu verwenden und verwende statt „man" immer „wesen" (es ist natürlich nicht auszuschließen, dass ich mal aus Gewohnheit keine geschlechtsneutralen Formen verwende) ich wollte das nur anmerken, da eine Freundin die einmal einen Text von mir gelesen hat, verwirrt dadurch war.

Ergänzung: habe gerade review von Chromoxid gelesen. Finde ich total lustig, mir ist bevor du das geschrieben hast eingefallen, dass ich es weder vor der Story noch im Profil erklärt habe und habe das vor vielleicht einer halben Stunde gemacht g. Also näheres steht in meinem Profil. (wenn das schon upgedated ist)

**Wizlove 2**

Hermine war dieses Wochenende nach London gereist, um sich dort mit möglichen Heiratskandidaten zu treffen. Die Agentur hatte ihr abgeraten, mehrere Kandidaten an einem Tag zu treffen, aber sie hatte auf mindestens vier Dates bestanden.

Sie fragte sich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war hier her zu kommen, tröstete sich dann aber damit, dass sie immerhin Luna helfen würde, wenn diese so dringend ein Interview für den Quibbler brauchte. Obwohl Hermine sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob es ein guter Plan war ihr zuzusagen. Abgesehen davon, konnte sie sich immer noch einreden, dass sie – falls Luna auch nur ansatzweise recht hatte, was Hermine diesmal nicht ganz ausschließen konnte – zumindest Spionage betrieb.

Der Kellner kam mit einem breiten Grinsen an ihren Tisch.

„Wizlove?", fragte er.

Sie nickte nur.

„Vor kurzem war ein Typ da, den habe ich einfach nicht verstanden. Die ersten beiden Kandidatinnen waren ja wirklich schrecklich. Die eine war eine eiskalte Modedesignerin, für die Ehe wenn nur eine Prestige-Sache war. Ich glaube es ist im Endeffekt daran gescheitert, dass er nicht bereit gewesen wäre seinen Job aufzugeben. Die zweite war wirklich fürchterlich, hat die ganze Zeit nur geredet und geredet. Sie hat jedes Klischee einer Hausfrau erfüllt und wollte am liebsten eine Quidditch-Mannschaft Kinder. Die Dritte habe ich geheiratet, also das habe ich wirklich nicht kapiert. Ich meine ich bin froh darüber, aber wie kann ein Mann eine Frau ablehnen, die meint, dass zweimal Sex am Tag zuwenig ist.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

Als Hermine ihn nur mit einem entsetzten Blick anstarrte, nahm er endlich ihre Bestellung auf.

„Viel Glück.", meinte er schließlich.

Als Hermine einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier nahm, öffnete sich die Tür des Lokals. Ein Zauberer mittleren Alters kam herein. Er dürfte Anfang dreißig sein, nahm Hermine an.

„Hallo Sweetheart. Ich bin Loki Deggar.", stellte er sich vor und küsste er die Hand.

Hermine nickte und ließ ihre Augen über ihn wandern. Irgendwie erinnerte er sie an einen Drogendealer.

„Bring uns mal was ordentliches zu trinken!", rief er dem Kellner zu.

„Hermine Granger.", stellte sie sich schließlich vor.

„Sexy Schülerin, hmmm?", fragte er nachdem er ihre Schultasche entdeckt hatte.

„Ich besuche Hogwarts.", erklärte sie.

„Du bist doch auch auf eine Scheinehe aus, nicht?", fragte er.

Das war zu plump. Er könnte doch kein Spitzel sein, wenn er sich so dumm anstellte. Auf der anderen Seite ging er vielleicht davon aus, dass sie ein naives, kleines Mädchen war, dass sich so am einfachsten überführen ließ.

„Ich bitte sie.", meinte sie kühl, „Ich habe nicht vor mich gegen das Ministerium zu stellen. Ich denke sie werden ihre Gründe haben."

„Pass auf Kleine!", meinte er, „Ich weiß schon, was für ein Spiel du treibst, aber es bleibt unter uns. Wir tun so als würdest du zu mir ziehen, dann gehst du brav zur Schule und wir leben beide unser Leben weiter."

„Ich gebe ihnen noch eine Chance. Sie stehen auf und gehen, oder ich melde sie dem Ministerium.", meinte sie gut gespielt.

Er lachte höhnisch und nahm dem Kellner die Drinks ab.

„Hör zu. Du lässt ein schönes Sümmchen springen, und wir tun so als wären wir verheiratet. Ganz einfach, da kommt doch niemand dahinter.", erklärte er und lugte über seine Sonnenbrille hinweg.

Hermine betrachtete angewidert sein halb aufgeknöpftes Hawaiihemd.

„Sie haben doch auch den Vertrag unterschrieben. Da stand, dass sie für Scheinehen nicht nur vom Ministerium sondern auch von der Agentur zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, also gehen sie jetzt!", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Tu doch nicht so anständig.", meinte er auffordernd.

„Gut, ich werde sie melden. Sofort.", meinte sie und zog ein Pergament hervor und notierte darauf seinen Namen und die Anschuldigung.

Sie war mittlerweile davon überzeugt, dass er ein Spitzel war und sie nur noch darauf testen wollte, ob sie wirklich loyal war.

Sie rief den Kellner und bat ihn den Brief abzuschicken.

„Kümmert mich doch nicht.", meinte der merkwürdige Typ und verschwand ohne Abschiedsworte.

Der Kellner kehrte mit einem Drink zurück.

„Der geht aufs Haus. Sie haben offenbar gerade den Spitzeltest bestanden.", zwinkerte er ihr zu, „Der Typ geht hier ein und aus und ich verschicke beinahe täglich Beschwerden über ihn."

Hermine war beruhigt, dass sie nicht einen Mann – egal wie kriminell und erpresserisch seine Vorschläge waren – hinter Gitter gebracht hatte. Für einen Moment hatte sie befürchtet, dass sie gerade ihre Ideale zu Gunsten ihrer eigenen Freiheit geopfert hatte.

Bis zum nächsten Date vertrieb sich Hermine die Zeit mit einem ihrer Schulbücher. Etwas mehr als eine Stunde später sah sie auf die Uhr, es könnte jetzt nicht mehr lange dauern, dachte sie, und packte das Buch weg.

Die beiden alkoholischen Drinks standen immer noch unangetastet neben ihr.

Wenige Minuten später kam ein älterer Mann herein. Hermine schätzte ihn auf mindestens 50.

„Goldstück!", begrüßte sie der Mann erfreut.

„Hermine Granger.", meinte sie tonlos.

„Joseppe Guido.", meinte er und ließ sich auf die Bank fallen.

Er nahm ein Tuch heraus und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er war ziemlich rund gebaut und ihm stieg leicht Farbe ins Gesicht.

„Sie wollen also heiraten? Ach, ich habe wohl einen Glückstreffer gelandet.", freute sich der alte Mann.

Hermine beäugte seine Halbglatze.

„Sie fallen noch unter das Gesetz.", meinte Hermine kleinlaut.

„Oh, ich musste zum Ministerium, habe das beantragt. Mit 57 kann ein Mann doch noch Kinder zeugen, wissen sie. Ein Mann muss für sein Land tun, was er tun kann. Das sehen sie doch auch so."

„Allerdings.", meinte sie ziemlich abgeneigt.

„Hab denen gesagt: Nach dem Tod meiner Frau bin ich wieder bereit für eine neue Familie. Ein Mann kann doch nicht genug Kinder haben, wenn das Land sie braucht. Meine erwachsenen Kinder sind alle reinblütig. Da fühlte ich mich schon schuldig, nicht? Was ein Mann heute so alles hört, nicht? Behindert oder Squibs. Ich meine, meine Kinder sind nicht so helle, ein paar haben es nicht nach Hogwarts geschafft, nicht? Können nicht zaubern, aber am Feld bringen sie was zustande. Hab einen großen Bauernhof, nicht? Mit magischen Getier und vielen Kräuterfeldern, ein paar Glashäusern. Bin ein Großlieferant vieler Apotheken. Nicht so reich, aber du bist ja noch jung, gesund und kannst anpacken, da kriegen wir schon was weiter, nicht?", erzählte er.

Hermine überlegte kurz, ob die eine Frau von der ihr der Kellner berichtet hat, nicht die geeignete Partnerin für ihn wäre. In einem Anfall von Panik rief sie den Kellner.

„Wissen sie vielleicht wie die Frau hieß, die so gerne eine große Familie wollte?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Scarlet Baker, die wohnt in der Nähe, soll ich sie anschreiben?", grinste der Kellner.

Hermine nickte heftig.

„Wissen sie Mr Guido, eine Bekannte dieses Mannes, wäre die perfekte Frau für sie.", erklärte sie.

„Ach was, du bist doch ganz knackig."

„Ich gehe noch zur Schule.", meinte sie entsetzt.

„Macht doch nichts, das braucht eine anständige Hausfrau doch nicht fertig zu machen."

„Ich möchte aber gerne.", meinte sie aufgebracht.

„Du willst sicher nicht.", meinte er und zog sie mit Blicken aus, was Hermine mehr als unangenehm war.

„Starren sie mich bitte nicht so an.", entgegnete sie entsetzt.

Er senkte den Blick und nahm einen ihrer Drinks und leerte ihn mit einem Mal.

„Schade, siehst gebärfreudig aus.", seufzte er.

Hermine versuchte zu respektieren, dass dieser Mann sehr seltsame Ansichten vom Leben hatte und ging in Gedanken einige Zaubertränke und ihre Zutaten durch, um sich damit abzulenken.

Joseppe erzählte ihr von seinem Bauernhof und den Kindern und stellte schließlich fest, dass sie ohnehin zu schwache Arme hätte.

„Eine Frau muss anpacken können. Was bringen dir diese intelligenten Ladys. Die sind gut für die Reichen. Unterhaltung, aber sonst nichts.", erklärte er und leerte Hermines zweiten Drink.

„Würden sie Frauen in meiner Gegenwart bitte nicht reduzieren und diskriminieren.", meinte sie angespannt.

„Ach, so ist es doch nicht, nein? Für mich muss eine Frau anpacken können, weiß schon, dass Frauen gleichberechtigt sind. Würd mir nicht einfallen eine Frau herumzukommandieren. Mein dummer Erstgeborener macht das mit seiner, hab ihm gesagt er kann froh sein, dass sie so gutmütig ist, wenn ich sie wäre, hätte ich ihn schon lange vor die Tür gesetzt. Arbeitet im Ministerium und ist ein bisschen komisch, nicht?", erzählte er.

Hermine musste lächeln, es war erfreulich, dass sich dieser recht manierlose Kerl wenigstens als netter herausstellte, als sie es ihm zugetraut hatte.

Als Scarlet Baker das Lokal betraf und der Kellner sie zum Tisch führte, sahen sich die beiden strahlend an.

„Sie mögen Kinder?", fragte er, während er sie zur Tür führte.

„Ich liebe Kinder. Ich hätte gerne eine Quidditch-Mannschaft voll, oder zwei, damit sie auch anständig spielen können. Ich backe gerne und hätte so gerne meinen eigenen Kräutergarten.", plapperte sie ohne Luft zu holen.

„Ich bin Bauer, wissen sie, hab einen riesigen Garten, das wird ihnen gefallen."

Hermine war sich sicher, dass die beiden einander gut ergänzten, so wenig sie ihre Lebenseinstellungen auch nachvollziehen konnte.

„Sie könnten Wizlove Konkurrenz machen.", schüttelte der Kellner erfreut den Kopf.

„Ja, das höre ich nicht zum ersten Mal.", dachte sie laut und hielt sich an dem Gedanken aufrecht, dass sie auch ein paar Scheinehen initiiert hatte.

Einige Seiten später sah Hermine erneut auf die Uhr, der nächste Kandidat müsste bald erscheinen. Als sich die Tür öffnete malte sie sich aus, wie schrecklich der nächste wohl sein könnte.

Tatsächlich war sie positiv überrascht. Der junge Mann war attraktiv, hatte ein nettes Lächeln auf den Lippen und wirkte sehr sympathisch.

„Hallo. Ich bin Steve Lester.", reichte er ihr die Hand.

„Hermine Granger.", meinte sie erfreut und schlug das Buch zu.

„Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene.", freute er sich, „Ich war auch in Hogwarts. Ich arbeite jetzt in der Mysteriums-Abteilung des Ministeriums."

Er war ganz angetan und sie unterhielten sich bestimmt eine Stunde über akademische Themen.

„Gehen wir spazieren?", fragte er.

„Ich muss in einer dreiviertel Stunde zurück sein. Aber gerne.", meinte sie.

„Das kenne ich, ich habe auch immer mehrere Dates an einem Tag vereinbart, das ist sinnvoller.", erklärte er unbekümmert.

Sie spazierten eine Weile und unterhielten sich weiter über Zaubertränke.

„Es ist so Hermine.", begann er plötzlich und verhängte einen wortlosen Zauber um sie, vermutlich war es ein Schallschutz, „Es ist gefährlich für mich, was ich dir jetzt sage, aber du wirkst vertrauenswürdig. Ich bin auf eine Scheinehe aus. Ich bin ein Halbblut und meine ehemalige Verlobte ist reinblütig. Wir hatten schon die Hochzeit geplant, weil wir mit so etwas rechneten, aber das Gesetz kam in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion heraus. Ich schätze sie haben Wind bekommen, dass das ganze Ministerium bereits eine ungefähre Ahnung hat. Ich schätze du willst in Hogwarts bleiben?"

Hermine nickte.

„Ich bedauere, aber ich kann London nicht verlassen."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich bin ebenfalls auf der Suche nach einer Scheinehe."

„Was mir wirklich leid tut ist, dass ich sogar eine Alternative habe.", meinte er.

„Komm schon, erzähl, jetzt bin ich neugierig.", meinte sie.

„Mein bester Freund könnte meine Verlobte heiraten und ich ihre Halbschwester, die die Verlobte meines besten Freundes ist. Die Sache ist die: Die Halbschwester meiner Freundin und mein bester Freund könnten heiraten, er ist Muggelgeboren und sie ein Halbblut. Sie meinten, dass sie das für uns tun würden, aber ich habe wollte das Angebot nicht annehmen, solange ich nicht alles andere versucht habe.", erklärte er.

„Es steht also nicht das ganze Ministerium hinter dem Antrag?", fragte Hermine.

„Keineswegs. Es sind der neue Minister und das neue Zaubergamot, das er besetzt hat. Da sie Macht über die Armee des Ministeriums haben, verfügen sie momentan mehr oder weniger diktatorisch über das Ministerium. Ich bin ein Teil einer Forschungsgruppe, wir wollen unsere Arbeit nicht verlieren und nicht aufgeben, da wir kurz vor einem weltweiten Durchbruch stehen. Die drei Leute von denen ich dir erzählt habe gehören ebenfalls der Gruppe an. Wir haben irgendwie immer noch die Hoffnung, dass das Gesetz abgewendet wird, ehe wir Kinder bekommen müssen. Natürlich würden sie nicht bemerken, dass wir in Wirklichkeit mit dem jeweils gewählten Partner Kinder bekommen würden. Sollte es die einzige Möglichkeit sein, werden wir einfach zu viert in ein Haus ziehen. Es könnte gut gehen. Aber ehrlich gesagt fühlen wir uns alle zu jung für eine Familie. Wir sind ambitionierte Forscher und Forscherinnen. Wir arbeiten schon seit zwei Jahren in dieser Teamkonstellation, es würde alles komplizierter gestalten.", seufzte er.

„Steve, ist es möglich, dass wir in Kontakt bleiben. Sie könnten mir und einigen Leuten die ich kenne sehr helfen und damit auch sich selbst.", erklärte sie.

„Ich habe es an deinen Augen gesehen, ich ahnte, dass du etwas ganz anders verfolgst. Hör zu, schreib nicht direkt an mich, das könnte Aufsehen erregen. Und schreib nicht mit deinem Absender. Einer deiner Freunde oder eine deiner Freundinnen soll an meine Freundin schreiben. Dann können sie keine Verbindungen herstellen. Sie sind schlauer als wir denken. Der Kellner ist der Spitzel, falls du dich das gefragt hast. Hin und wieder haben sie auch einen Typen der mit dubiosen Angeboten kommt. Den setzen sie bei besonders verdächtigen Personen ein."

„Ich hatte beide.", schluckte sie.

„Das habe ich erwartet."

„Ich glaube sie haben mir die Geschichte abgekauft."

„Reg dich nachher auf über mich. Erzähl ihm, ich hätte verlangt, dass du deine Schulbildung aufgibst und sei nur ein großer Angeber. Irgendetwas in der Art. Und erzähl, dass ich versucht habe mich an dich ranzumachen, und das wäre der Grund gewesen, dass ich dich nach draußen gelockt habe. Und spiel jetzt bitte mit.", meinte er und zog sie an sich.

Er versuchte sie zu küssen und ließ ihr dabei offenbar eine Karte in die Tasche fallen. Sie stieß ihn weg. Er versuchte es ein weiteres Mal.

Dann hob er den Schallschutzzauber auf.

„Ich dachte du wärst scharf aufs Heiraten. Was soll ich mit einer derart prüden Frau anfangen.", meinte er und sah sie mit einem fremden Blick an.

„Verdammt ich bin doch noch Schülerin.", schrie sie empört.

„Glaubst du wieso ich mit dir nach draußen gehe. Du bist wohl kein kleines Kind mehr. Wie alt bist du, 12? Was glaubst du denn, was wir in der Hochzeitsnacht machen? Uns gegenseitig Geschichten vorlesen.", schimpfte er.

„Verschwinde doch, du versuchst es sicher bei jeder mit der gleichen Masche.", meinte sie und es gelang ihr tatsächlich ein paar Tränen hervorzudrücken.

„Kleinkind!", schimpfte er ihr hinterher, während sie zum Lokal zurücklief.

Sie hoffte nur, dass dieses Spiel überzeugend genug gewesen wäre.


	12. Bekannte Gesichter

**Bekannte Gesichter**

Hermine kehrte zurück auf ihren Platz und bestellte einen Drink. Wortlos nahm sie ihn und trank ihn in einem Zug leer. Sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Mistkerl.", schimpfte sie als der Kellner wieder zu ihr kam und sich setzte.

„Will er nicht heiraten?", stichelte der Kellner.

„Wohl, aber der hat gleich versucht mich zu küssen, und mir erklärt Hogwarts könne ich gleich vergessen. Er hat sogar einen Schallschutzzauber um uns gelegt, damit niemand hört, dass er gar nicht so nett ist wie er es hier behauptet hat.", erklärte sie und wischte sich ihre erzwungenen Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Sie haben ja noch ein Date, Miss.", tröstete der Kellner sie.

Hermine nickte, bestellte noch einen Drink den sie eilig austrank und vertiefte sich in eines ihrer Bücher. Sie bereute die Idee dieses Spiel zu übertreiben, der Alkohol beeinträchtigte sie sehr, da sie ihn für üblich nicht anrührte.

Wenig später öffnete sie die Tür. Hermine rechnete mit allem, aber nicht damit.

„GRANGER?", war er entsetzt und setzte sich.

„Hallo, Malfoy.", meinte sie mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln.

„Das ist nicht real. Was willst du hier Schlammblut.", wurde er zornig.

„Ich bin dein Date.", schmunzelte sie, unter Alkoholeinfluss war diese Situation tatsächlich sehr amüsant.

„Das war ja klar, dass du ohne eine Agentur niemanden findest."

„Dito."

„Werde bloß nicht frech. Ich begebe mich nun mal nicht gerne auf dein Niveau, also ist es erstaunlich, dass ich keine Schlammblutschlampen kenne."

„Weißt du, wenn ich dich sehe, dann verstehe ich diesen Gesetzesbeschluss.", meinte sie ohne ihm die Genugtuung zu geben das näher auszuführen.

„Weiß Pansy, dass du über Wizlove nach einer Frau Ausschau hältst?", belächelte sie ihn.

„Du bist auch hier, Schlammblut.", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich..."

Hermine zog ihn plötzlich zu sich und tat als wolle sie ihn küssen. Sie legte ihre Lippen an sein Ohr, so dass ihre Worte einem Stöhnen ähnelten.

„Der Kellner ist ein Spitzel, reiß dich zusammen.", flüsterte sie, während Draco versuchte nicht angewidert zu wirken, da die Information schnell in sein Gehirn gedrungen war.

Der Kellner war kurz aufmerksam geworden.

„Na, ihr kommt euch ja ganz schnell näher.", meinte er als er kam um ihre Bestellungen aufzunehmen.

„Ach, wir kennen uns. Wir sind beide in Hogwarts.", erklärte Hermine beiläufig.

„Wie kommt es, dass ihr euch dann nicht so über den Weg gelaufen seit?", bohrte er nach.

„Differenzen.", meinte Hermine und hielt Ehrlichkeit für geeignet, „Aber vielleicht können wir die hier ja überwinden."

„Oder sie finden wieder mal jemand geeigneten."

Draco verzog verwirrt sein Gesicht.

„Ich hatte vorher ein Date, dass sich besser für ein Date eines anderen Typen eignete.", erklärte sie, „Das war nicht zufällig sein Date?"

Diese Frage richtete sie an den Kellner.

„Nein, der junge Mann ist mir noch gänzlich unbekannt.", erklärte der Kellner.

„Woher...", begann Draco, als der Kellner sich entfernt hatte.

„Woher ich diese neuen Ohrringe habe?", meinte sie, „Du legst wirklich immer nur Wert auf Äußerlichkeiten. Ich gönne mir eben gerne etwas, nur weil du ein alter Geizkragen bist."

Hoffentlich hatte Draco jetzt verstanden, dass sie nicht ausschließen konnten, hier noch auf andere Arten und Weise abgehört zu werden.

„Und wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass du mich nur im Bett Schlammblut oder Schlammblutschlampe nennst.", meinte sie zornig.

„Miststück.", giftete Draco sie an, das ging ihm zu weit.

„Dann such dir doch eine andere.", fluchte sie.

„Tue ich doch.", grinste er.

„Nicht besonders erfolgreich dabei, nicht wahr?", machte sie sich über ihn lustig.

Offenbar schien Draco dieses Spiel mittlerweile wenigstens interessant zu finden.

„Ich werde dich auf keinen Fall heiraten, nur dass wir uns verstehen!", meinte Draco.

Hermine verstand, dass er diesen Satz ernst gemeint hätte.

„Schön.", meinte sie beleidigt

„Schön.", äffte er sie nach.

Der Kellner brachte Drinks. Beide leerten sie in einem Zug.

„Kann wesen da noch helfen?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Wir haben uns vor kurzem getrennt, hat nicht so funktioniert.", meinte Hermine finster.

„Das die Trennung nicht funktioniert hat, kannst du laut sagen. Du hast nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt als mir die ganze Zeit nachzulaufen. Wie soll wesen denn da eine Frau finden?"

„Hast du vielleicht schon einmal in Betracht gezogen, dass dich keine will.", höhnte sie.

„Negativ. Viele Frauen wollen mich. Alles Halbblüterinnen, dachten ich wäre auch einer. Also nichts für mich dabei.", meinte er und lehnte sich zurück, „Aber vielleicht solltest du dir Gedanken machen, das wievielte erfolglose Date an diesem schönen Nachmittag bin ich denn."

„Das Vierte.", meinte sie kühl, „Das letzte war am Anfang gar nicht so schlecht. Aber dann wollte der Typ mich am Weg durch die Straßen vernaschen."

„Notgeil? Blind? Oder beides?"

„Immer noch eine bessere Partie als du!"

„Oh, gehen dir die Argumente aus."

Der Kellner unterbrach sie und bat sie um Ruhe.

„In wenigen Minuten kommen noch zwei Gäste. Können sie sich bitte zivilisiert verhalten. Und für sie Ms Granger gibt es eine Überraschung. Wizlove hat gerade eine Nachricht geschickt, sie haben ein Gratis-Date gewonnen, in einer Stunde!", meinte er, „Ich denke wesen hält sie für eine ausgesprochen gute Partie."

Diesen Seitenhieb erteilte er Draco, der den Kellner einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.

„Gut, dann werde ich gehen. Aber vorher noch auf ein Wort, privat.", meinte Draco auffordernd.

„Willst du mich noch weiter beschimpfen, hmmm?", tat sie schnippisch.

„Er hat Angst wegen der Konkurrenz.", flüsterte der Kellner, „Gehen sie schon mit, er wird sich sicher ganz nett entschuldigen."

Sie gingen ein Stück, ehe Hermine einen Schallschutzzauber um sie legte.

„Was sollte das da drinnen?", fragte Draco.

„Der Kellner ist ein Spitzel, sie versuchen so jene zu überführen, die Scheinehen eingehen wollten. Deshalb habe ich versucht dich davon abzuhalten etwas Falsches zu sagen.", erklärte sie.

„Die können mir nichts anhaben.", meinte er selbstherrlich.

„Allerdings. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, Draco. Wir leben in einer Militärdiktatur."

„Ich wusste, dass das passiert, wenn all dieses unreine Blut das Ministerium verseucht.", schimpfte er.

„Komm runter. Sie sind auch nicht schlechter als ein gewisser Halbblutzauberer der sein Blut durch viele Morde gerne reingewaschen hätte.", meinte Hermine voller Zorn und der Hass in ihr würde größer, „Verstehst du nicht, es geht darum, dass wir alle uns nicht so sehr an etwas Bedeutungslosen wie Blut aufhängen. Wir haben offenbar unsere Lektion noch nicht gelernt. Das büßen wir jetzt."

„Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts Granger. Und wehe du verlierst ein Wort über dieses Treffen.", meinte er.

„Dito.", erwiderte sie nur, ehe er ohne weiteres Kommentar appatierte.

Sie hob den Zauber auf und kehrte zurück in das Lokal wo sie sich wieder dem Buch widmete.

„Na, was wollte er?", fragte der Kellner.

„Bettgeschichten aufwärmen. Wirklich peinlich.", schimpfte sie.

„Das wird schon noch. Sie bekommen noch eine Chance heute abend.", hatte der Kellner das Gefühl sie trösten zu müssen.

Sie las weiter und schrak auf als sich die Tür öffnete, sie hatte doch noch eine halbe Stunde. Als sie die Gestalt in der Tür erkannte, war sie nur noch erschrockener, es war niemand anders als Severus Snape. Das alles konnte doch wirklich nur ein riesig großer Albtraum sein.

„Mr Snape. Schön sie wieder begrüßen zu dürfen.", meinte der Kellner und ging zu ihm.

Der Kellner führt ihn in ihre Richtung.

„Ms Granger?", fragte er erschrocken.

„Einen Tisch weiter, der Herr, ihre Verabredung müsste in einer Minute hier sein."

Hermine konnte sehen, wie ihr Lehrer aufatmete, hören konnte sie es nicht, da sie selbst so laut aufatmete, dass all die Umgebungsgeräusche in den Hintergrund rückten.

„Was machen sie hier?", fragte er entsetzt, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Bestimmt dasselbe wie sie. Gerade eben hatte ich ein Date mit Draco.", meinte sie und belächelte den heutigen Abend.

„Malfoy?", schüttelte Snape den Kopf.

„Oh, er meinte, dass er mich bestimmt nicht heiraten würde, keine Sorge.", lachte sie.

„Sind sie betrunken, Ms Granger?", fragte er bedrohlich.

„Oh ja, glauben sie mir, nach vier Dates wären sie das auch."

„Mir haben drei gereicht.", murmelte er kaum verständlich.

„Was haben sie gesagt?", fragte sie obwohl sie ihn verstanden hatte.

„Ich meinte nur, dass sie es wie üblich übertreiben müssen.", dann nickte er in Richtung ihres Buches, „Was wohl auch an diesem Buch ersichtlich ist."

Hermine schnaufte.

„Sie haben uns doch dieses unerträglich lange Essay aufgegeben. Also beschweren sie sich nicht, wenn ich sogar bereit bin es während meinen Date-Pausen zu lesen.", zuckte sie nur mit dem Schultern, „Und versuchen sie gar nicht erst mir Punkte abzuziehen, wir sind im Wochenende."

„Sie sind einfach unglaublich.", meinte er aufgebracht.

„Oh, danke. Eine Dame schätzt Komplimente.", meinte sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben.", wurde er zornig.

„Oh, ich hoffe es wird so anregend wie das Vorspiel."

„Ms Granger. Ich verbiete ihnen weiter Alkohol zu trinken.", wurde er zornig, als sie den Drink hob den der Kellner ihr gebracht hatte.

„Alle Getränke sind im Preis inbegriffen.", meinte sie und leerte das Glas.

„Ich werde Prof. McGonagall..."

„Oh, ich denke sie wird ihnen sagen, dass meine Freizeit sie nichts angeht.", erklärte Hermine.

„Es sind keine Ferien, Ms Granger.", erzürnte Snape.

„Freundlicherweise hat das Ministerium sämtliche Schüler und Schülerinnen Hogwarts, die ein gewisses Alter erreicht haben für Wochenenden freigestellt. Ich entnehme ihrer Anwesenheit, dass das auch für Personal gilt."

„Sie sind..."

„Unglaublich, ich weiß. Das haben sie bereits erwähnt.", machte sie sich über ihn lustig, indem sie ihn sehr rüde unterbrach.

„Früher waren sie wenigstens..."

„Leichter einzuschüchtern, verletzlicher, gehorsamer?", fragte sie.

„Das werden sie morgen noch so bereuen, Ms Granger.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

Sie sah ihn nur an und lachte ihn aus. Etwas das Snape nicht ertrug.

„Professor? Glauben sie ich habe ANGST vor IHNEN, einem einfachen LEHRER. Ich habe Voldemort, einem Haufen Todessern und dem Tod selbst ins Auge gesehen. Glauben sie allen Ernstes, dass ich nach all diesen Erfahrungen noch ANGST vor IHNEN hätte.", schüttelte sie den Kopf und nahm einen Schluck von dem Drink den der Kellner ihr in der Zwischenzeit gebracht hatte.

„Ihr Date, Mr Snape.", unterbrach er das Gespräch.

Der Kellner war erleichtert, dass diese Meinungsverschiedenheit etwas leiser ausgetragen wurde als die letzte.

„Oh ich will nicht da hinten sitzen. Können wir nicht den Tisch da vorne nehmen.", jammerte die Frau.

„Meinetwegen.", meinte der Kellner und deutete Snape aufzustehen.

Hermine beobachtete die Situation amüsiert, was Snape nicht besonders freute. Es machte ihn offenbar sogar ziemlich verlegen, denn er warf immer kurz genervte Blicke zu ihr hinüber.

„Ich bin Lucille Davos.", erklärte die Frau und hielt ihm die Hand zum Handkuss entgegen.

„Severus Snape.", meinte er und schüttelte die Hand.

Er hatte also kein Interesse überlegte Hermine, die sich sicher war, dass er nach alten Manieren erzogen worden war.

„Angenehm.", sagte die Frau mit einer äußerst unangenehmen Stimme, die viel zu schrill war.

Sie war mager, groß gewachsenen und hatte einen überheblichen Blick.

„Mein Hund, Chiha.", deutete die Frau auf ein kleines Schoßhündchen.

„Ich halte nicht besonders viel von dieser Idee, wissen sie.", begann sie.

Hermine hörte kurz auf. War sie Snapes Falle?

„Ich bin durch und durch von meinen Muggeleltern geprägt.", seufzte sie auf.

Diese Frau konnte nicht echt sein, dachte Hermine.

„Ich denke, wenn wir einfach heiraten würden, ein Kind bekämen und dann unsere Leben lebten, wäre das die beste Idee. Was hielten sie davon? Sie müssten natürlich ein paar Manieren lernen.", meinte sie und betrachtete ihn genauer.

Snape öffnete den Mund, also sprang Hermine auf, und stolperte mit dem Drink in der Hand. Der restliche Inhalt ergoss sich über Snape.

„Ms Granger, was genau haben sie im Sinn.", versuchte er sich zu beherrschen, weshalb er nur durch seine Zähne sprach.

„Ich muss mal auf die Toilette."

Der Kellner kam auf sie zu und brachte sie dorthin.

Snape überlegte. Hermine würde nicht mit einem halbvollen Glas die Toilette aufsuchen. Sie war betrunken, aber das widersprach jeglicher Vernunft.

„Wie war noch mal die letzte Frage?", wurde Snape misstrauisch.

„Ich habe ihnen vorgeschlagen nur so zu tun, als... sie wissen schon...", meinte sie mit einem Zwinkern.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht.", tat Snape unschuldig, er hatte Hermines Hinweis verstanden, obwohl, wenn er es sich so recht überlegte, war es vermutlich eher ein Unfall und Hermine hatte ihn nur durch einen Zufall vor einer großen Dummheit bewahrt.

„Scheinehe.", flüsterte sie gezwungen.

„Das ist so gar nicht in meinem Interesse. Ich habe nachgedacht, wissen sie. Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, wollte ich gerade einmal ein Kind, wenn es notwendig wäre. Aber mir ist klar geworden, dass ich Erben brauche. Sehen sie, ich muss mein Wissen doch weitergeben. Dazu sind sie nicht gerade die geeignete Frau. Ich brauche mehr den häuslichen Typ, sie wissen schon.", erklärte er.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht.", meinte sie irritiert.

„Etwas weniger Verwöhntes.", meinte er giftig.

Genervt sprang Lucille Davos auf und verließ das Lokal, nicht ohne zu fluchen.

Hermine kam aus der Toilette zurück.

„Wissen sie, gerade wurde ihr versprochenes Date abgesagt, Ms Granger. Sie haben es verschoben, bis sie das nächste Mal bei uns buchen.", erklärte der Kellner stammelnd, während sie ihr Tasche packte.

Sie war sich sicher, dass das Date abgesagt wurde, weil sie sich seit Draco gekommen war nur noch unmöglich benommen hatte.

„Ich buche ja wieder.", meinte sie und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Wir sind im Moment sehr stark ausgelastet. Es könnte Wochen dauern.", versuchte der Kellner sie abzuwimmeln.

So schnell konnten Heldinnen also fallen. In der einen Minute liebte die Agentur sie, weil sie ihnen das Gefühl gab, die perfekte, ignorante Ministeriumsanhängerin zu sein und im nächsten Moment hassten sie sie, weil sie sich betrunken einfach unmöglich verhielt.

„Einen Drink noch, ja?", lallte sie.

„Meinetwegen.", schüttelte der Kellner den Kopf und sie leerte das Glas mit einem Schluck.

Sie kam an Snape vorbei.

„Sie sind auch am Weg zurück nach Hogwarts?", fragte er.

Hermine nickte.

„Ich werde sie begleiten, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben. Es ist immerhin spät und sie sind betrunken. Nicht, dass es mich persönlich kümmern würde, aber ich würde es bedauern, meine Stelle zu verlieren, falls herauskommt, dass ich sie in diesem Zustand nicht beaufsichtigt habe.", erklärte er.

„Aber natürlich Professor, ich glaube ihnen jedes einzelne Wort.", schüttelte sie den Kopf während er ihr hinaus folgte.

„Möglicherweise sollte ich ihnen beim Appatieren nach Hogsmeade assistieren.", schlug er vor und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.


	13. Kandidat aus dem Rennen

Kanditat aus dem Rennen 

Hermine und Snape apparierten nach Hogsmeade, wo sie sich gleich von ihm losmachte.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht so betrunken. Das war nur Schauspielerei.", erklärte sie.

„Natürlich, Ms Granger. Sie wissen, dass der heutige Abend Konsequenzen haben wird.", meinte er zynisch.

„Selbstverständlich wird dieser Abend Konsequenzen haben, und was für welche.", erklärte sie triumphierend.

„Sie werden morgen gewaltige Kopfschmerzen haben, erfreulicherweise haben sie morgen früh Unterricht bei mir.", meinte er giftig.

Hermine ignorierte den Kommentar, es gab wichtigeres zu besprechen

„Der Kellner war ein Spitzel.", erklärte sie als sie nun endlich in Richtung Schloss aufbrachen.

„Ms Granger, das ist eine schwerwiegende Anschuldigung. Offenbar haben sie wenig Talent und noch weniger Erfahrung, was Spionage betrifft. Ich würde wohl meinen, dass dies eher eine meine Spezialitäten wäre.", meinte sie sarkastisch.

„Das dürfte ihnen offenbar entgangen sein. Während sie nichts anderes zu tun hatten als eine Frau zu suchen und zu flirten, war ich im Gegensatz zu ihnen auf einer Mission. Diese Frau sollte sie dazu bringen sich zu verraten. Aber der Kellner war der eigentliche Spitzel.", erklärte sie ihm überzeugt.

„Wie niedlich.", belächelte er sie.

„Ich denke ich habe meine Fähigkeiten schon oft genug unter Beweis gestellt. Und ihnen Professor, muss ich gar nichts Beweisen. Wenn ich in diesem Krieg etwas gelernt habe, dann dass es nur darauf ankommt, was wesen selbst sich zutraut.", blieb sie unbeeindruckt.

„Sie sind und bleiben ein naives Kind, Ms Granger, das nichts anderes gelernt hat, als Wissen aus Büchern auszusaugen.", höhnte er.

„Und sie haben ein sehr beschränktes Sichtfeld was Veränderungen betrifft, Professor. Sie schulden mir etwas dafür, dass ich sie auf die Gefahr hingewiesen habe.", erklärte sie bestimmt.

„Glauben sie wirklich, ich wäre nicht selbst in der Lage gewesen, die Gefahr zu erkennen.", machte er sich über sie lustig.

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Ihr Blick war finster und voller Hass. Doch dann lächelte sie besänftigt, sie würde sich von diesem Mann bestimmt nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Das war es doch, was er wollte, aber über diese Spielchen war sie längst hinausgewachsen.

„Sie stehen in meiner Schuld. Auch wenn sie es noch so sehr abstreiten. Gute Nacht, Professor.", sagte sie ruhig und ließ ihn verwirrt vor der Tür des Schlosses stehen.

„Kinderkram.", murmelte er verärgert und trat selbst ein.

Am nächsten Morgen, wurde Hermine tatsächlich von Kopfschmerzen geplagt. Sie trat verschlafen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wurde von Harry und Ginny belagert.

„Ich erzähle euch alles später, versprochen.", meinte sie.

„Hattest du Erfolg?", fragte Ginny, „Wenigstens das musst du uns sagen."

„Ja, wahnsinnigen Erfolg. Aber nicht auf die Art und Weise die ihr glaubt.", erklärte sie und musste sich zu jedem Wort zwingen.

„Kein Kandidat dabei?", seufzte Ginny.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, was sie im selben Moment bereute, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, als würde ihr Gehirn gegen ihren Schädel pochen.

„Wir haben nämlich eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht.", erklärte sie.

„Genaugenommen ist es eine einzige Nachricht.", korrigierte Harry, „Es sei denn du empfindest es als schlechte Nachricht, dass du das Frühstück verpasst hast."

Hermine versuchte zu lächeln.

„Guter Versuch.", meinte sie leise und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Aber wir haben dir etwas mitgebracht.", ergänzte er und reichte ihr ein Marmeladebrot."

Hermine nickte dankbar. Etwas das ihr auch im selben Moment leid tat.

„Aber das war nicht die eigentliche Nachricht, nehme ich an."

Harry und Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also los, raus damit!", forderte Hermine sie auf.

Harry und Ginny warfen sich wieder einen dieser Blicke zu, mit dem sie sich gerne absprachen. Wie gut sie sich nicht ergänzten, Ron hätte es bestimmt gefallen, selbst wenn er sich offiziell nur darüber beklagt hätte, überlegte Hermine wehmütig.

„Hagrid und Olympe Maxime werden heiraten.", platzte Ginny mit der Neuigkeit heraus.

„Hagrid wird doch nicht weggehen?", war Hermine überrascht.

„Sie werden jedes halbe Jahr ihren Wohnsitz wechseln. Hagrid hat das Anfangs gar nicht gefallen, aber Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche hat sich bereit erklärt Hagrid dann immer zu vertreten und sich um seine Haustiere zu kümmern.", erklärte Harry.

„Und das obwohl Madam Maxime dem Gesetz gar nicht untersteht, ist das nicht wunderbar?", fragte Ginny.

„Kann Hagrid dadurch das Gesetz gewissermaßen umgehen?", fragte Hermine begeistert, weil ihr Krum in den Sinn kam.

„Nein, leider. Madam Maxime muss sich sogar bereit erklären sich dem Gesetz zu beugen, wenn sie gewillt ist Hagrid zu heiraten. Sonst wird die Ehe nicht genehmigt.", erklärte Harry wenig begeistert.

„Das ist keine gute Nachricht. Jetzt verstehe ihr was ihr gemeint habt.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und stöhnte unter Schmerzen auf.

„Ja, so betrachtet ist es doppelt tragisch. Aber eigentlich habe ich gemeint, dass deine Auswahl somit auf einen Kandidaten beschränkt wurde."

„Oh nein, ich werde ganz gewiss nicht in Erwägung ziehen Snape zu heiraten. Wir haben uns gestern zufällig getroffen, weil er auch Verabredungen in diesem Lokal hatte.", wehrte sie die Vorstellung ab.

„Aber ihr hattet kein Date?", meinte Harry entsetzt.

„Nein, aber ich hatte ein Date mit Draco Malfoy.", grinste Hermine beinahe und begann dann zu lachen.

„Malfoy? Wizlove? Draco Malfoy?", meinte Ginny verwirrt.

„Oh ja, genau der.", meinte Hermine, „Aber ich liefere in förmlicher Umgebung noch einen Detailbericht ab."

Harry und Ginny nickten, und beide griffen instinktiv in ihre Taschen und suchten nach dem verzauberten Knut. Wobei niemand ihn tatsächlich auspackte, weil es zu auffällig wäre.

Hermine war wenig erfreut Snape im Unterricht zu sehen.

„Mal sehen, in meinem Plan für den heutigen Tag steht ein sehr wirkungsvoller Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen. Er eignet sich am besten zur Beseitigung von Nachwirkungen exzessiven Alkoholkonsums.", erklärte er.

Es irritierte Hermine, er würde ihr doch nicht etwa diesen Gefallen tun. Hatte sie Snape letztendlich als viel unerträglicher und grausamer eingestuft, als er eigentlich war.

„Aber ich denke wir nehmen heute lieber einen anderen Trank durch. Oder hat jemand von ihnen vielleicht das dringende Bedürfnis den Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen zu brauen?", höhnte er und grinste Hermine hämisch an.

„Der Mistkerl.", fluchte sie.

„Sie haben etwas gesagt Ms Granger?", meinte er.

„Nein, Professor.", gab sie klein bei.

„Oh, ich bin mir aber sicher. Kann es sein, dass sie mich belügen?"

„Nein.", meinte sie und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Zweimal?"

„NEIN.", meinte sie und unterdrückte die Wut die sie verspürte.

„Dreimal also. Ich denke sie werden heute Abend nachsitzen. Um 20 Uhr in meinem Büro.", meinte er.

„Das ist eine bodenlose Frechheit. Das wissen sie genau.", meinte sie aufgebracht.

„Morgen Abend also auch."

„Das können sie nicht machen."

„Die ganze Woche."

„SIE, sie..."

„Sagen sie es doch Ms Granger. Was brennt ihnen so sehr auf der Zunge.", höhnte er.

Harry sah sie an, als wäre sie eine Fremde. Was war nur in sie gefahren.

Sie packte ihre Schultasche und wollte zur Tür gehen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das gestattet habe.", meinte Snape ruhig.

Alles war er wollte war seine Macht zu demonstrieren und sie zu unterwerfen, das würde sie nicht zulassen.

Sie ging weiter.

„Stehenbleiben."

Sie tat wie geheißen und wandte sich mit einem herablassenden Blick um.

„10 Punkte Abzug und 10 weitere Punkte Abzug für jeden Schritt den sie in Richtung Tür machen, Ms Granger."

Draco Malfoy fiel vor Lachen und Genugtuung fast vom Stuhl. Harry warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Dann sah er zu Hermine, bedeutete ihr sich zu setzen, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie ging weiter.

„10, 20, 30, 40,...", zählte er, „Oh, ich denke Professor McGonagall wird das gar nicht gefallen. „50, 60, 70, 80,... sie wollen wohl den Rekord brechen, ich bin ihnen gerne behilflich, wenn sie die Tür öffnen, werde ich ihnen 100 Punkte abziehen."

„Ich gehe in den Krankenflügel.", meinte sie bestimmt.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das erlaubt habe.", höhnte er.

„Sie können mich nicht aufhalten, Professor.", sagte sie trocken und öffnete die Tür.

„Weitere 200 Punkte wenn sie es wagen dieses Klassenzimmer zu verlassen.", wurde er zornig.

„Wenn das alles ist das sie können Professor.", gab sie ihm einen dieser giftigen Blicke, die sie sich in letzter Zeit angewöhnt hatte.

„Ich werde sie das ganze Semester nachsitzen lassen.", drohte er.

„Ich werde nicht kommen."

„Sie werden sie von der Schule werfen."

„Ich denke das wird nicht notwendig sein.", meinte sie bitter und dachte daran, dass sie sich vielleicht das restliche Jahr in der heulenden Hütte verstecken könnte oder in den Höhlen draußen in Hogsmeade.

„Ein Kompromiss, Ms Granger. Sie setzen sich wieder, ich ziehe ihnen 300 Punkte ab und sie sitzen ein Monat bei mir nach.", erklärte er.

Hermine war überrascht, dass er ihr entgegenkam, das war nicht seine Art. Sie würde es bereuen, dass sie ihn somit vermutlich davon abhielt jemals wieder Kompromisse vorzuschlagen, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, Professor.", meinte sie und ging.

Ehe sie den Krankenflügel aufsuchte, verschwand sie in einer Toilette und heulte. Myrtle beschwerte sich und ließ sie nicht mehr zufrieden, weshalb sie schließlich nach oben ging. Zu ihrer Überraschung kam Severus Snape aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Viermal gelogen.", meinte er kühl.

„Bedeutungslos.", zischte sie und wollte an ihm vorbei, doch er hielt sie an ihrem Arm fest.

„Was wollen sie? Können sie mich nicht endlich zufrieden lassen? Sie haben es geschafft Professor. Zugegeben, mit der Hilfe vom Ministerium, aber sie werden mich los. Freuen sie sich, gehen sie feiern, okay?", meinte sie während sie wieder zu heulen begann.

Sie hasste den Gedanken, dass sie vor dem Lehrer den sie am meisten verachtete einen derartigen Zusammenbruch erlitt.

„Was wollen sie noch, verdammt? Ich muss Hogwarts verlassen. Ihr geheimer Traum wird wahr. Sie können sich entspannt zurücklehnen und weiter an ihrer Vorstellung festhalten, dass Muggelgeborene nichts wert sind und ohnehin nichts zustande bringen.", schrie sie unter Tränen und ließ sich dann auf den Boden fallen, sie kauerte sich zusammen und heulte.

„Stehen sie auf Ms Granger.", meinte er hart.

„Fahren sie doch zur Hölle und nehmen sie am Weg dahin nach Möglichkeit unseren neuen Minister mit, ja?", zischte sie voller Hasse.

„STEHEN SIE AUF!", wurde er laut.

„Lassen sie mich endlich in Ruhe.", meinte sie.

Er zerrte sie gewaltsam auf die Beine, während sie jämmerlich weinte und schrie, er solle sie endlich in Ruhe lassen.

„Was genau ist ihr Problem Granger!", meinte er während er sie schüttelte.

„Sie.", zischte sie.

„Seien sie nicht kindisch. Ich will wissen, was ihr Problem ist.", meinte er kalt.

„Als ob ihnen das nicht aufgefallen wäre: Ich habe leider nicht die Möglichkeit irgend eine Person innerhalb Hogwarts zu heiraten und nach dem Fiasko von gestern nacht zweifle ich daran, dass ich einen Mann finden werde, der sich einfach so bereit erklärt hier einzuziehen."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie haben noch einige Monate. Was genau glauben sie, werden sie jemals bewirken können, wenn sie schon jetzt aufgeben?", fragte er mit frostiger Stimme und ließ sie endlich los.

„Sie haben es mir auch sehr leicht gemacht das Handtuch zu werfen, nicht wahr?", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Ich unterrichte sie Granger.", meinte er mit einem starren Blick.

„Offenbar sind sie verdammt schlecht darin.", zischte sie.

„Das wird sich noch zeigen.", meinte er kühl, „Und jetzt verschwinden sie in den Krankenflügel. Ich sehe sie dann ab heute abend zum Nachsitzen. Da sie mein Angebot nicht annehmen wollten, werden wir dieses Semester wohl noch viel Zeit miteinander verbringen.", meinte er mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen und ließ sie stehen.

Sie wischte sich mit einem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging in den Krankenflügel.

Madam Pomfrey verabreichte ihr einen Schlaftrank und bestand darauf erst im Anschluss etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen zu unternehmen.


	14. Die heulende Hütte

Die heulende Hütte 

Nachdem sie aufgewacht und den Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen eingenommen hatte, fühlte sich Hermine schon wesentlich besser. Bedauerlicherweise musste sie Snape in einem essentiellen Punkt zustimmen. Sie hätte beinahe aufgegeben, sie hatte einen totalen Zusammenbruch und dazu war noch nicht einmal viel notwendig gewesen.

Sie hatte noch genügend Zeit, um sich etwas zu überlegen. Vorerst behexte sie die Münzen. Sie würden sich heute um Mitternacht davonstehlen und ihr Treffen in der heulenden Hütte abhalten.

Aber vorerst musste Hermine zu McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihr das ausrichten lassen.

Entsetzt musste Hermine feststellen, dass sie nicht die einzige Anwesende war. Abgesehen von ihr waren auch Harry als Schulsprecher, Tonks als Hauslehrerin und Snape vertreten.

„Hermine, treten sie ein.", begrüßte McGonagall sie dennoch freundlich.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor.", meinte sie tonlos und desinteressiert an Snape gerichtet.

„Was denn genau, Ms Granger? Dass sie mich hinter meinem Rücken beleidigt haben? Oder dass sie mich viermal belogen haben? Dass sie den Unterricht gestört und aufgebracht den Unterrichtssaal verlassen haben? Oder, dass sie meinen Kompromissvorschlag abgelehnt haben?", funkelte er sie finster an.

„Nichts von alledem.", meinte sie tonlos, „Mein Zusammenbruch tut mir leid. Kein schöner Anblick."

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wissen sie Ms Granger, das ist nicht der einzige Grund aus dem ich sie habe herrufen lassen. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Mr Potter ist aufgefallen, dass sie sich in den letzten Wochen stark verändert haben.", meinte sie vorsichtig.

„Oh, in den letzten Wochen, wirklich. Könnte das vielleicht damit zusammenhängen, dass wir einen Krieg gegen Voldemort geführt haben, ich dabei den Menschen den ich wohl am meisten geliebt habe verloren habe und mich eine Militärdiktatur jetzt dazu nötigen will zu heiraten!", schrie sie McGonagall an.

Entsetzt über sich selbst schlug sie die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen.

„Es muss ihnen nicht leid tun, Ms Granger.", meldete sich ein Porträt hinter ihnen zu Wort, es war Professor Dumbledor.

„Wissen sie, im Gegensatz zu Harry sind sie wirklich ein ruhiger Gast. Er hat das halbe Büro zertrümmert.", lachte das Porträt.

Harry senkte den Kopf.

„Entschuldigung Harry, ich dachte es wäre vielleicht eine Hilfe für Ms Granger.", erklärte er, „Wissen sie Ms Granger, ich habe immer damit gerechnet, dass ihnen alles irgendwann einmal zuviel wird. Sie haben die Emotionen zugunsten des Verstandes ruhen lassen. Ich war sehr erfreut von Minerva zu hören, dass sie endlich Mal ihren Emotionen die notwendige Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Aber sie dürfen dabei ihren Verstand nicht ganz zurück lassen."

„Es tut mir leid..."

„Kind. Es muss ihnen nicht leid tun. Es ist mehr als nur verständlich. Ich will sie lediglich an etwas erinnern: Sie dürfen nicht in einem Anfall von Wut alles was sie zustande gebracht haben einfach so aufgeben. Erinnern sie sich daran, wofür sie kämpfen, Ms Granger. Und dann überlegen sie ganz rational wie sie das am besten bewerkstelligen. Aber vergessen sie nicht, was sie gelernt haben, vergessen sie nicht welche wichtige Rolle auch Emotionen spielen.", meinte er.

„Danke Professor.", meinte sie gerührt.

„Es gibt keinen Grund sich zu bedanken, Ms Granger. Alles was sie bis heute geschafft haben, ist ihnen entweder alleine oder mit der Hilfe einiger ganz spezieller Freunde geglückt.", lächelte er, „Aber jetzt muss ich etwas Schlafen."

Hermine senkte ihren Blick zu Boden.

„Vergessen sie nicht Hermine, dass sie nach wie vor Schulsprecherin sind. Ein gutes Vorbild."

„Er hat sie provoziert.", platzte Harry heraus.

„Mr Potter, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich sie aufgefordert hätte ihre Meinung kund zu tun.", ermahnte ihn McGonagall

„Aber es ist doch so."

„Potter!", wies sie ihn erneut zurecht.

„Wir haben vereinbart, dass sie jeden Tag des folgenden Monats eine Stunde nachsitzen werden. Gryffindor werden insgesamt 150 Punkte abgezogen."

„Aber Professor.", wandte Snape ein.

„Sie haben zugestimmt, dass ich die Anzahl der Punkte auf ein vernünftiges Maß reduziere. 150 scheint mir eine durchaus angemessene Zahl zu sein. Wollen sie mir da etwa widersprechen."

„Nein.", meinte Snape zornig.

Hermine aber schenkte weniger dem Inhalt als der Bedeutung der Szene Aufmerksamkeit. Sie sprachen von lächerlichen, bedeutungslosen Punkten und Snape ließ sich ohne Argumentation durch ein paar Worte zurechtweisen. Diese autoritären Strukturen wurden Hermine noch nie so deutlich bewusst wie heute, als sie versucht hatte sich über Snapes Autorität hinwegzusetzen.

In ihr schrie eine Stimme, wie lächerlich das alles war, aber sie zwang sich die Stimme zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte immer noch die Chance hier zu bleiben, solange sie nach Regeln spielte. Vielleicht könnte sie ihre Position als Schulsprecherin nützen, um die Regeln zumindest vernünftiger zu gestalten.

„Gut, dann würde ich gerne mit Ms Granger alleine sprechen.", meinte McGonagall.

Die anderen Anwesenden verließen das Büro. Tonks lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, Harry klopfte ihr kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und Snape schenkte ihr einer seiner finsteren Blicke, die er so gerne verteilte, wenn er nicht das erreicht hatte, das er eigentlich wollte. Sie verzog keine Miene, diesen Triumph würde sie ihm nicht gönnen.

„Sie wissen, weshalb ich sie sprechen will."

„Das Gesetz?", fragte Hermine und McGonagall nickte.

„Was ich bisher erreichen konnte war, dass mir die Erlaubnis gegeben wurde in Hogwarts eine gewisse Anzahl von Ehepartnern und Partnerinnen aufzunehmen, solange das im vernünftigen Maß bleibt und die Partner und Partnerinnen sich dazu einverstanden erklären. Aber wir sind schon jetzt beinahe überfüllt, immerhin konnten wir zwei Jahre nicht unterrichten und haben jetzt sozusagen zwei zusätzliche Jahrgänge.", seufzte McGonagall.

„Ist das alles? Sie müssen doch sonst etwas getan haben, Professor.", meinte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Ich habe mich umgehört, versucht meinen Einfluss geltend zu machen, alte Bekannte getroffen.", meinte sie empört, „Nebenbei leite ich eine Schule die zwei Jahrgänge zuviel beherbergt. Das ist alles nicht so einfach wie sie vielleicht glauben."

„Verzeihung, so habe ich das nicht gemeint."

„Ich weiß.", meinte McGonagall seufzend, „Ich habe die Daten sämtlicher Schüler und Schülerinnen erfasst. Sie könnten noch Vincent Crabbe oder Gregory Goyle heiraten.", erklärte ihr McGonagall.

„Das ist doch nicht ihr Ernst Professor!", stieß sie entsetzt hervor.

„Was wollen sie tun?", verlor McGonagall die Geduld, „Wollen sie vielleicht Professor Snape heiraten?"

„Zur Hölle mit dem verdammten Ministerium. Ich packe meine Sachen und gehe zu meinen Eltern zurück, bevor ich Crabbe oder Goyle heirate.", empörte sie sich.

„Und alles aufgeben, woran sie glauben?"

„Es war nicht ernst gemeint, Professorin, ich würde bestimmt nicht aufgeben.", meinte sie ruhig, „Aber ich werde weder Crabbe, noch Goyle heiraten."

„Hermine. Ich will sie nicht als Schülerin verlieren. Sie haben eine Zukunft, vergessen sie das nicht.", meinte McGonagall versöhnlich.

„Das wird sich erst zeigen.", meinte Hermine und atmete tief durch.

Sie nickte ihrer Direktorin zu und verließ das Büro.

Hermine traf die anderen beim Abendessen wieder.

„Wir finden eine Lösung, Hermine.", meinte Ginny.

„Solange du nicht wieder Snape vorschlägst.", meinte sie mit einem geplagten Seufzen.

„Wenn wir schon von ihm sprechen, du hast noch knappe 10 Minuten.", meinte Harry bitter.

„Wir sehen uns dann später, nicht vergessen.", meinte Hermine.

„Wir warten sehnsüchtig auf deinen Bericht, wie du dir vorstellen kannst.", meinte Ginny.

„Miss Granger.", begrüßte sie Snape mit der üblichen kühlen Stimme in seinem Büro.

„Sie ordnen meine Kartei nach dem Alphabet, händisch.", meinte er und korrigierte dann Aufsätze.

„Ihr Essay fehlt, das wissen sie bestimmt. Sie hatten wohl gestern doch nicht mehr die Muse dazu.", meinte er und warf ihr einen schadenfrohen Blick zu.

„Können sie endlich aufhören die ganze Zeit auf gestern abend herumzureiten?", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Nein.", meinte er trocken.

„Wie alt sind sie, 12?", meinte sie außer sich.

Er grinste und gab ihr nicht die Genugtuung etwas darauf zu erwidern.

Nach einer Stunde wollte Hermine gehen.

„Sitzen bleiben.", befahl er.

„Eine Stunde.", meinte sie.

„Oh, ich denke sie waren vorher etwas frech und das nächste Mal warten sie auf meine Erlaubnis, ehe sie aufstehen."

Er ließ erst nach einer weiteren Stunde gehen.

Nur der Gedanke an das heutige Treffen besänftigte sie einigermaßen. Sie weigerte sich Details zum Sonntag preis zu geben, obwohl Ginny und Harry sie drängten, und der Überzeugung waren, dass sie mit einem Schallschutzzauber sicher genug wären.

Schließlich erledigten sie ihre Hausarbeiten, ehe sich schließlich einige Schüler und Schülerinnen über verschiedene Wege aus dem Schloss in Richtung heulende Hütte stahlen.

Während des Krieges, als Dumbledors Armee in Hogwarts auf die Todesser traf, hatten sie in der heulenden Hütte ihre Verwundeten versteckt, weshalb nun die meisten Angehörigen der neuen Formation wussten, wie wesen die Hütte betreten konnte.

Hermine, Harry und Ginny waren die Letzten die zum Treffen erschienen.

„Ich war bei Madam Pomfrey.", erzählte Hannah als erstes, „Ernie und ich werden bereits nächste Woche heiraten."

„Daphne meinte auf meinen Vorschlag nur, dass sie schon längst kalkuliert hätte, wann wir heiraten müssten, um Nachwuchs vorerst auszuschließen.", erklärte Justin begeistert, „Ein kluges Mädchen."

Hermine hätte es eher als gerissen bezeichnet.

„Sollten wir sie vielleicht einladen?", fragte er.

„Lern sie doch zunächst näher kennen, und stell sie ein paar deiner Freunden und Freundinnen vor.", schlug Hermine vor, sie war misstrauisch.

Justin nickte.

Als Hermine durch die Runde blickte war sie verwundert. Tatsächlich saßen vor ihr Paare. Scheinehepaare wohl gemerkt, doch offenbar hatten sie alle erkannt, dass sie jeweils zu zweit ein Schicksal teilten. So etwas schweißte offenbar zusammen. Sogar Zacharias nahm sich heute zurück und wich nicht von Lunas Seite.

„Ich bin erfreut über die Entwicklungen. Ich denke ihr habt alle seit dem letzten Treffen etwas sehr essentielles erkannt."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Zacharias jedoch weniger aufmüpfig als üblich.

„Dass ihr wenn es hart auf hart kommt jeweils zu zweit aufeinander vertrauen können müsst.", meinte sie stolz.

„Ich nehme an das heutige Treffen hat bestimmte Gründe?", versuchte Zacharias den Prozess zu beschleunigen.

Hermine nickte.

Sie begann ihnen nun detailgetreu wie notwendig und möglich den gestrigen Abend zu schildern.

„Ich wusste, dass es ein abgekartetes Spiel ist.", triumphierte Luna und Hermine konnte ihre Ansichten nicht ganz widerlegen.

„Ich denke allerdings, Wizlove wurde als Überwachungsorgan gegründet.", erklärte ihr Hermine.

Luna schien dies zu akzeptieren.

„Jemand von euch müsste sich bereit erklären dieser Freundin von Steve zu schreiben.", meinte Hermine schließlich.

„Gerne.", meinte Ernie.

„Das ist keine gute Idee, wir dürfen keine Aufmerksamkeit auf Hannah ziehen.", meinte sie bestimmt.

„Unsere Namen könnten dadurch in falsche Hände geraten. Was wenn dieser Steve auch ein Spitzel war.", warf Zacharias ein.

„Das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt. Es ist nicht ohne Risiko.", gab Hermine zu.

„Ich schreibe ihr.", meinte Dennis Creevey, „Mich betrifft das Gesetz noch nicht, das sollte sie zumindest nicht auf diese Spur bringen."

„Ich habe gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest.", freute sich Hermine.

Diese Gruppe war mehr als nur fähig, dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Ich habe Kontakt zu einer Gruppe Homosexueller aufgenommen.", erklärte Padma schließlich.

„Vertrauenswürdig?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe sie über eine alter Freundin kennen gelernt, aber ich bin vorsichtig.", meinte sie, „Sie haben einige Pläne und verteilen Flugblätter. Im Winter findet eine große Demonstration in London statt. Ich rechne mit Übergriffen durch die Armee des Ministeriums, weshalb ich der Ansicht bin, dass wir nicht gesammelt dorthin gehen sollten. Auch sollten einige zurückbleiben. Wir brauchen vielleicht zwei fähige Trupps außerhalb Askabans."

„Eine für die öffentliche Arbeit und eine für möglicherweise notwendige Befreiungsaktionen.", fuhr Morag fort.

„Wir gründen einen Arbeitskreis in Ravenclaw. Alle sind herzlich eingeladen. Wundert euch nicht über den Titel: Hexen im Mittelalter.", erklärte Padma mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Lara, Dennis und ich haben einen Arbeitskreis zur Öffentlichkeitsarbeit gegründet.", erklärte Colin und deutete auf seine Kamera, „Wir freuen uns auch über Mitglieder. Der Arbeitskreis ist der ehemalige Arbeitskreis ‚Muggelfotographie, eine Gegenüberstellung'. Damit fällt nicht auf, dass innerhalb kurzer Zeit mehrere Arbeitskreise entstehen, wir haben uns mit der LesBiSchwul-Gruppe abgesprochen."

Hermine nickte begeistert.

„Luna und ich arbeiten mit ihrem Vater zusammen an einem Ablenkungsmanöver.", erklärte schließlich Zacharias, „Ideen sind willkommen, aber Mitglieder werden nicht mehr benötigt."

„Hannah, Justin, Susan, Anthony und ich haben einen Arbeitskreis zur Eheberatung gegründet."

„Wieso sind sie eigentlich nicht hier?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie gehören zum Plan.", erklärte Zacharias.

„Genauer gesagt brauchen wir sie für den Fall, dass alles scheitern sollte.", erklärte Luna.

„Sie arbeiten verdeckt. Wir dachten, du hättest ihr Zeichen damals richtig gedeutet.", erklärte Zacharias.

„Ihr habt schon damals an diesem Plan gearbeitet?", staunte Hermine.

„Nein, aber Susan und Anthony haben die Möglichkeit geebnet."

„Es ist nicht das was ich denke?", meinte Hermine erschrocken.

„So schnell lernt niemand von uns Okklumentik, Hermine.", erklärte Zacharias, „Ich war zunächst selbst erschüttert, aber sie haben sich das vorher lange genug überlegt."

Lockvögel, Kanonenfutter... Hermine war nicht begeistert von der Idee.

„Wir brauchen Menschen außerhalb der Armee. Sie haben Recht, Hermine.", warf Harry ein.

„Lavender und mich, werdet ihr alle in Zukunft besser hassen.", erklärte schließlich Seamus.

Hermine warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Nun ja, nachdem wir seit gestern offiziell mit dem Ministerium zusammenarbeiten.", erklärte Lavender sehr überzeugend.

„Bitte was?"

„Sie haben Bewerbungen für Vorzeigeehepaare in Hogwarts ausgeschrieben. Außer uns haben sich auch alle Angehörigen der Eheberatungsgruppe beworben. Da wir das Rennen gemacht haben, stehen wir sozusagen außerhalb dieser Beratungsgruppe. Unsere Aufgabe ist es das Gesetz zu propagieren. Wir sind die Aushängeschilder für sie.", erklärte Lavender.

„Morgen seht ihr uns im Tagespropheten.", erklärte Seamus.

„Unsere Hochzeit wird sogar landesweit übertragen werden.", kicherte Lavender, „Und überzeuge ich?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, Lavender war fast zu gut.

„Da kommt ihr ins Spiel. Ich nehme an Harry, Ginny, Neville und du, Hermine, seit unser Sabotage und Befreiungstrupp.", grinste Seamus.

Zufrieden konnte Hermine nickten.

„Ich mache natürlich auch mit.", erklärte Luna.

„Ich ebenfalls.", meinte Zacharias, „Soweit das Projekt es uns ermöglicht."

„Der Plan sieht bisher folgendermaßen aus: Die Demonstration ist vor der Hochzeit. Die Gruppe für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit dokumentiert. Wenn es zu Verhaftungen kommt, wird sie mit dem Material an die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Sollten die Gefangenen nicht freigelassen werden, kommt der Befreiungstrupp ins Spiel. Nach der Demonstration haben wir ein Monat bis zur Hochzeit von Seamus und Lavender. Der Öffentlichkeitstrupp muss verdeckt Material verbreiten. Dann kommt der Sabotagetrupp zum Einsatz. Landesweit wird das Material und die Information übertragen, die der Öffentlichkeitstrupp zuvor vorbereitet. Während der ganzen Zeit verbreitet die Projektgruppe gezielt Fehlinformationen über den Widerstand. Im Notfall bleiben unsere Lockvögel. Nach der Hochzeit werden wir das Ablenkungsmanöver dringender brauchen, wir müssen also hoffen, dass unsere Lockvögel nicht schon zuvor von Nöten sind. Ich hoffe wir brauchen sie gar nicht.", fasste Padma den gesamten Plan zusammen.

Ich liebe euch, dachte sich Hermine.

„Du dachtest doch nicht, die ganze Organisation bleibt an dir hängen.", grinste Padma, „Selbstorganisation ist die Lösung. Wir arbeiten so unabhängig wie möglich und wissen von den jeweils anderen Gruppen das was wir wissen müssen. Unabhängige Zellen."

„Ich liebe euch.", meinte Hermine nun begeistert.

„Nach Zaubertränke haben wir alle beschlossen uns schon eine Stunde früher zu treffen, um dich ein bisschen aufzuheitern."

„Snape hat von meinem Zusammenbruch erzählt.", stockte Hermine.

„Was?", ging ein Gemurmel durch die Runde.

„Nein. Kein Wort. Er schimpfte nur, dass du bestimmt nur Zeit totschlagen willst."

„Er hat nur mir davon erzählt.", erklärte Harry.

„Ich schätze wir sollten dann die nächste Zeit unabhängig agieren und uns frühestens nächstes Monat wieder zu einem Gesamttreffen einfinden. Was haltet ihr davon?", fragte Hermine und war sich einer Sache klar: In dieser Gruppe würde von diesem Moment an keine Hierarchie mehr herrschen.

„Guter Plan, Einwände?", fragte Zacharias in die Runde.

Alle waren einverstanden.

Hermine reichte Dennis die Karte mit der Adresse von Fiona Florence und sie vereinbarten in nächster Zeit Kontakt aufzunehmen.

„Wie sieht es eigentlich mit deinen Hochzeitsplänen aus?", warf Zacharias ein, ehe sich die Versammlung auflöste.

„Ich habe noch etwas Zeit.", meinte sie mit einem Seufzen.

„Wir hören uns alle gewissenhaft um, keine Sorge.", meinte er schließlich, ehe er zusammen mit Luna als erstes die heulende Hütte verließ.

Diesmal waren Ginny, Harry und Hermine die letzten.

„Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl, aber ich mache mir Sorgen wegen Susan und Anthony.", erklärte Hermine.

„Sie machen sich Gedanken, weil sie sich im Moment nutzlos fühlen.", erklärte Ginny, „Zumindest hat Ernie das kurz angedeutet, ehe er gegangen ist."

Zu dieser Zeit hatte Hermine noch kurz mit Padma gesprochen, die ihr enthusiastisch einige der Pläne für die LesBiSchule-Gruppe erzählt hatte.

„Ich bin so stolz auf diese Gruppe. Alle wachsen über sich selbst hinaus. In Wirklichkeit sind Susan und Anthony die einzigen um die ich mir wirklich Sorgen mache.", erklärte Hermine.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast es gerade selbst gesagt: Wir schaffen das, wir werden keine Lockvögel brauchen.", tröstete sie Hermine.


	15. Pansys Kummer

Pansys Kummer 

Sie war eine Slytherin und eine Parkinson, sie würde nicht vor den anderen weinen. Deshalb schloss sie sich in das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler und Vertrauensschülerinnen ein.

Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen, während sie sich mit dem Zauberstab selbst behexte. Sie musste diesen Schmerz spüren, um zu wissen, dass sie überhaupt noch am Leben war. Sie weinte bitterlich, aber diese Episoden standen außerhalb ihres Lebens, sie gehörten nicht dazu, waren kein Teil davon. Sie war nach wie vor eine Parkinson, eine Tochter aus angesehenem Haus. Mittlerweile war das Ansehen zwar geschmältert, ihr Vater war im Krieg gefallen und ihre Mutter litt an Depressionen, aber sie blieb eine reinblütige Hexe.

Draco konnte sie nicht verstehen, sie würde nicht einfach einen Muggelgeborenen heiraten, sie würde nicht einfach ihre Familie verraten. Draco hatte was das betraf keine Prinzipien. Natürlich fand sie es entsetzlich, wozu die politische Einstellung der Familie geführt hatte, sie stimmte auch nicht allem zu, was ihre Familie glaubte, aber es blieb ihre Familie. Sie würde sie nicht verraten.

Pansy behexte sich erneut, die Narben und die Tränen verschwanden, ihre Augen waren nicht länger rot und verheult. Sie atmete tief durch und kehrte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus Pansy.", meinte Daphne.

Pansy zweifelte daran, dass das Mädchen nüchtern war. Als sie den Flachmann herauszog und ihr zuprostete, nickte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Daphne.", meinte sie stolz.

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Pansy.", lallte sie und verfiel in manisches Gelächter.

„Du solltest deinen Alkoholkonsum möglicherweise reduzieren.", wurde Pansy bissig.

Daphne warf ihr den Flachmann zu und stand auf.

„Hast es nötiger...", murmelte sie und verschwand im Mädchenschlafraum.

Pansy steckte den Flachmann kopfschüttelnd weg und klopfte an die Tür des Jungenschlafraums.

Draco öffnete die Tür und bat sie herein.

„Du hast eine Frau gefunden.", meinte sie kühl.

„Marie Celeste. Sie wechselt von Beauxbatons nach Hogwarts, da sie unter das Gesetz fällt, ihr Vater ist Engländer.", erklärte Draco.

„Marie ist die Töchter einer Reinblutfamilie, Draco.", schüttelte Pansy den Kopf.

Draco grinste.

„Es hat sich doch tatsächlich herausgestellt, dass Celine Celeste keine Kinder bekommen konnte. Sie haben eine Muggelgeborene adoptiert.", meinte er erfreut, „Immerhin ist sie nach unseren Traditionen aufgewachsen."

Pansy starrte ihn stumm an.

„Freu dich, Pansy.", meinte Draco, „Marie ist lesbisch, ihr ist es vollkommen gleich mit wem ich zusammen bin."

Pansy nickte.

„Draco, ich habe immer noch keinen Mann gefunden.", meinte sie bitter, und griff nach dem Flachmann.

Zunächst drehte sie ihn nur in der Tasche ihres Umhangs.

„Das wird schon, selbst wenn sie dir einen zuweisen. Mit dem werden wir schon fertig."

Er konnte sie gar nicht verstehen, er kannte so etwas wie Ehre einfach nicht. Sie griff nach dem Flachmann und nahm einen Schluck.

„Pansy!", schrie er und warf den Flachmann aus ihrer Hand.

„Lass mich, verdammt.", keifte sie und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Draco stürmte unterdessen vorbei in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der sich mittlerweile gefüllt hatte.

Theodor und Blaise sahen ihn verwundert an, als er sich in die Mitte des Raumes stellte.

„Daphne, du verdammtes Miststück, komm sofort her!", schrie er.

„Sie ist im Schlafsaal.", meinte Pansy, die ihm gefolgt war.

Daphne torkelte die Treppe hinunter und warf ihn einen herablassenden Blick zu.

„Was, Draco?", fluchte sie.

Er lief auf sie zu und stieß sie gegen die Wand.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee MEINE FREUNDIN auf die Idee zu bringen zu trinken.", schrie er wütend und stieß sie erneut gegen die Wand, so dass sie stürzte.

„DRACO!", schrie Theodor und sprang auf.

„Bleib weg von ihr!", wurde er zornig und trat ihr gegen den Fuss.

„Verdammt, sie hat mir nur Alkohol gegeben. Reg dich doch verdammt noch mal ab.", versuchte Pansy einzugreifen.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dich auf IHR Niveau zieht.", fluchte er, „Willst du auch auf einem derartigen Selbstzerstörungstrip untergehen, Pansy?"

Pansy kamen die Tränen, sie lief aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, die Szenen aus dem Bad durchfluteten ihren Kopf.

„Siehst du was du angerichtet hast, du wertloses Stück Dreck.", fauchte er.

Daphne richtete sich auf und sah ihm böse in die Augen.

„Sieh du genauer hin was deine Freundin treibt.", meinte sie zornig.

Er verpasste ihr eine heftige Ohrfeige, ehe Blaise ihn aufgebracht mit dem Zauberstab bedrohte.

„Ich schwöre, ich werde dich töten, wenn du nicht sofort die Finger von ihr lässt.", schrie Blaise voller Zorn.

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Das reicht jetzt!", schrie Theodor, „Oder ich schwöre ich werde Snape holen."

Beide Jungen senkten die Zauberstäbe. Blaise half Daphne auf die Beine und brachte sie aus dem Zimmer. Die ganze Zeit über behielt er Draco in seinen Augen und seine Blicke waren voller Hass.

„Was genau sollte das Draco? Bist du vollkommen durchgedreht?", schüttelte Theodor aufgebracht den Kopf.

„Sie hat ihr den Flachmann gegeben. Ich habe nicht vor, dass Pansy so endet wie das kleine Miststück. Sie dir nur an auf was für ein Niveau sie uns zieht. Eine Alkoholikerin in Slytherin, das ist eine Schande.", fluchte er.

„Du hast dich auf ein wesentlich tieferes Niveau begeben, Draco. Du hast das Mädchen geschlagen, brennen bei dir jetzt alle Sicherungen durch?"

„Sie bringt Pansy in Gefahr. Du weißt wie labil Pansy sein kann, der Anblick von Daphne bringt sie doch nur auf falsche Ideen.", meinte er grimmig.

„Draco, du widerst mich an, wirklich! Hättest du zugesehen, wie deine Eltern ermordet werden und deine sterbende fünfjährige Schwester in den Armen gehalten, ich schwöre dir, es würde dir nicht anders gehen.", meinte Theodor.

„Glaubst du ich wäre so schwach und würde mich dem Alkohol hingeben?", höhnte er.

„Du musst viel lernen, Junge.", schüttelte Theodor den Kopf, „Anstatt anderen, die schon mit ihrem eigenen Leben nicht zu Rande kommen, die Schuld für die Lage von Pansy und dir zu geben, solltest du deine Zeit lieber damit verbringen Pansy einmal zuzuhören."

„Willst du mir vorschreiben, wie ich meine Beziehungen zu führen habe?", schrie Draco.

„Nein, ich sage nur, dass du gefälligst andere da raus lassen sollst. Wenn dir so missfällt, wie Daphne mit ihrer Trauer umgeht, dann hättest du dich vielleicht dazu aufraffen sollen, um ihr zu helfen.", erklärte Theodor.

„Als hättest du das getan."

„Ich beklage mich auch nicht über sie, oder?", meinte er, „Und ich habe versucht mit ihr zu sprechen, allerdings erfolglos."

Draco starrte ihn unverwandt an.

„Du nach Pansy sehen, Draco. Das ist eine Bitte.", meinte Theodor.

Draco wandte sich ab, um Pansy zu suchen.

Als er den Raum verlassen hatte, hob Theodor den Flachmann auf und warf ihn erzürnt gegen die Wand. Wenn Pansy und Draco sich nicht dazu bemühen würden, mit Hermine Granger in Kontakt zu treten, müsste eben er die Sache in die Hand nehmen.

Theodor traf sie in der Bibliothek, darauf hatte er gehofft.

„Pansy würde nie zugeben, dass sie Hilfe braucht und Draco würde nie zulassen, dass sie deine Hilfe annimmt.", meinte Theodor.

„Dann müssen wir es so aussehen lassen, als würdest du alleine ihnen helfen.", meinte Hermine.

Theodor war von dieser Idee begeistert.

„Aber ich kann nichts versprechen, Theodor. Wir hatten gestern ein weiteres Treffen der Selbsthilfegruppe und mittlerweile haben sich Paare gebildet. Ich habe gerade nicht den Überblick, aber es ist äußerst unwahrscheinlich jetzt noch jemanden zu finden, der hier in Hogwarts zu Schule geht.", nahm sie ihm alle Illusionen.

„Hermine, du kennst doch bestimmt viele Muggelgeborene Zauberer. Zumindest mehr als ich und meinesgleichen.", meinte er bitter, „Vielleicht haben sie Verwandte."

„Ich dachte du würdest dir zu viele Sorgen der Gesetze wegen machen, dieser Plan könnte dich in Teufels Küche bringen."

Theodor nickte besorgt.

„Ich wünschte es gäbe eine andere Möglichkeit, aber Draco und Pansy lieben sich wirklich. Ich weiß, dass es schwer vorstellbar ist, dass Draco jemanden lieben kann, aber sie sind seit der fünften Klasse zusammen, kennen sich aus Kindertagen und ich denke es ist wirklich aufrichtige Liebe.", erklärte er und vergrub seinen Kopf verzweifelt in seinen Händen.

„Wir finden eine Lösung."

„Es gibt nur ein Problem."

„Welches?"

„Pansy weigert sich einen muggelgeborenen Zauberer zu heiraten. Ich denke, sie würde eher nach Askaban gehen, als das zu tun. Sie ist sehr stolz, sie würde sich in ihrer Ehre verletzt fühlen und würde glauben ihre Ideale und ihre Familie verraten zu haben.", erklärte er besorgt.

„Pass du auf sie auf, ich werde schon eine Lösung finden!", versicherte Hermine und war sich im gleichen Moment sicher, dass sie ihn damit soeben belogen hatte.

Hermine schloss ihr Buch, sie würden heute noch im Raum der Wünsche trainieren. Schließlich musste sich die Arbeitsgruppe der sie angehörte gut vorbereiten.

Am Weg dahin sah sich Pansy und Draco. Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen, und tröstete sie. Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, dass Pansy in der Öffentlichkeit geheult hätte.

Der Hass in ihr wuchs mit jeden Tag und sie war sich sicher, dass das nicht gut wäre. Immer wieder stellte sie sich vor, wie sie das Ministerium stürmen würden, und seit kurzem träumte sie auch davon, dass sie den Minister in einem Endkampf töten würde. Hermine schauderte beim Gedanken daran. Hass war der Weg zur dunklen Seite, erinnerte sie sich, und versuchte Mitleid mit den fehlgeleiteten Politikern und Politikerinnen zu haben, versuchte sie innerlich zu belächeln, aber sie hatte keinen Erfolg damit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

Ein herzliches Dankeschön, an alle, die reviews geschrieben haben. Ihr motiviert mich immer wieder weiterzuschreiben.

Ich will noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass ich im Prolog eindeutig darauf hingewiesen habe, dass HBP-Spoiler vorkommen, weil ich das jetzt schon von mehreren Seiten gehört habe.

CitySweeper: Nein, ich habe die Geschichte nicht vorgeschrieben. Ich sitze seit gestern mit (durchaus auch längeren) Unterbrechungen vor dem Computer und schreibe wie besessen. Ich bin dann erst um 6 Uhr früh ins Bett, aber das ist bei mir nicht ungewöhnlich (Nachtschattengewächs...). Ich kippe einfach leicht auf Sachen rein, und kann dann nicht mehr aufhören...

Ich danke CitySweeper, BedtimeStory, Ermione und Juleblume für die neuen und zahlreichen Reviews.

Ermione: Ich war begeistert von deiner ehrlichen Kritik. Und will auch kurz Stellung dazu nehmen, weil sie mich sehr zum Nachdenken angeregt hat.

Die Idee weshalb Snape rehabilitiert wurde ist überhaupt nicht originell, dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Da gebe ich dir vollkommen recht. Ich habe es mir ehrlich gesagt absichtlich einfach gemacht und zwar aus zwei Gründen: Snapes Rehabilitierung steht nicht im Zentrum der Geschichte und streng genommen hätte die Geschichte auch vor HBP spielen können. Der zweite Grund ist, dass Snape für mich nur wieder ein glaubhaftes Ordensmitglied wäre, wenn er auf Dumbledors Befehl hin gehandelt hat. Dass Daphne Alkoholikerin ist, ist wohl einer Folge einer anderen Fanfiction von mir. Ich habe einfach eine vorgefertigte Skizze von Daphne im Kopf, wobei ich bei gewissen Aspekten einfach nicht gerne abweiche. (P.S. Deine C2 finde ich sehr interessant.)


	16. Einige Hochzeiten später

Ein paar Hochzeiten später 

Es war vermutlich einer der letzten schönen Nachmittage des Jahres. Es war Anfang Dezember und hatte noch immer nicht geschneit. Eine Voraussetzung für die Hochzeiten, die jetzt häufig stattfanden.

Hermine konnte an einer Hand nicht mehr abzählen, wie vielen Hochzeiten sie beigewohnt hatte. Es war auch nicht weiter wichtig. Sie musste sich über andere Dinge den Kopf zerbrechen: Dennis hatte immer noch keine Antwort auf den Brief an Fiona erhalten und sie hatte immer noch keinen Scheinehepartner für Pansy gefunden. Wenigstens hatte sie es geschafft keine weiteren Strafen von Snape zu erhalten, obwohl er sie weiterhin provozierte. Sie brauchte jede Minute die sie bekommen konnte für das Training ihrer Arbeitsgruppe, die Hausarbeiten, die Vorbereitung auf die Abschlussprüfungen, um neue Pläne zu schmieden, für die Gesamttreffen und natürlich auch für B.ELFE.R, das sie weiterhin am Leben erhalten wollte.

Hermine hielt sich im Hintergrund, und beobachtete Hagrid und Madam Maxime, die ausgelassen tanzten. Es war immerhin ihre Hochzeit. Vom Widerstand waren noch alle Hochzeiten bis auf die von Ernie und Hannah ausständig. Padma und Dean würden am Wochenende im Haus der Patils heiraten, allerdings im kleinen Kreis.

Hermine beobachtete Padma und Morag. Padma lehnte sich an Morags Schulter. Sie machten kein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie lesbisch waren, selbst wenn sie das gefährden könnte. Padma hatte Hermine gesagt, dass sie lieber in Askaban sitzen würde, als ihre Liebe zu Morag zu verleugnen. Außerdem wäre es ein Verrat an allen Homosexuellen, und dazu wäre sie nicht bereit.

Hermine erschrak, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Aber, aber Ms Granger, sie werden doch wohl nicht alleine auf einer Hochzeit sein.", machte sich Snape über sie lustig.

„Und wer begleitet sie, Professor?", meinte sie genervt.

„Sybill Trelawney.", meinte er.

Hermine nickte und ignorierte ihn, als er nicht von ihrer Seite wich sah sie ihn fragend an.

„Sehen sie Mr Crabbe und Mr Goyle, da drüben. Bestimmt würden sie sich über ihre Gesellschaft freuen.", grinste Snape hämisch.

„Ich nehme an Ms Bullstrode würde mich verprügeln, wenn ich mich nur in ihre Nähe wage.", entgegnete sie kühl.

„Nun, vielleicht sollten sie sich nicht gerade Mr Goyle um den Hals werfen.", höhnte Snape.

„Sie sind wirklich widerlich. Sie können nichts anderes als sich am Leid anderer zu erfreuen. Vermutlich die einzige Möglichkeit für einen Menschen wie sie, sein eigenes Leid zu vergessen.", sagte sie und sah ihm dabei starr in die Augen.

„Nun Ms Granger, wie immer zeigen sie mir beispiellos wie sehr ihr Verstand von anderen immer wieder überbewertet wird.", grinste er hämisch.

„Sie sind doch nur verbittert.", entgegnete sie.

„Wollen sie wieder nachsitzen?"

„Vermissen sie meine Gesellschaft so sehr? Wie rührend."

„30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

„Wir sind auf einer Hochzeit."

„Wir befinden uns am Schulgelände und es sind keine Ferien.", höhnte er.

„Fühlen sie sich jetzt besser.", meinte sie mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen und gab sich gleichgültig.

„Nein.", meinte er tonlos.

„Warum tun sie das dann permanent.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Damit ich sie auf ihren Platz in der Gesellschaft verweise, Ms Granger. Sie sind Hogwartsschülerin und unterstehen unseren Regeln. Da sie das zu gerne vergessen, muss sie wohl jemand daran erinnern.", meinte er und würdigte sie dabei keines Blickes.

„Und wer hat sie gleichermaßen zum Richter und zum Henker auserkoren?", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ich bin ihr Lehrer."

„Nicht mehr lange, bald müssen mich ja nicht mehr ertragen. Da ich Crabbe bestimmt nicht heiraten werde, muss ich Hogwarts wohl bald verlassen. Sie hatten also Erfolg, sie werden mich los."

„Und wieder einmal überzeugen sie mich davon, dass ihr Verstand wirklich sehr beschränkt ist, Ms Granger."

„Was denn? Wollen sie mir vielleicht sagen, dass sie mich von ganzem Herzen vermissen werden und gar nicht wissen, was sie mit ihrer freien Zeit anstellen, wenn sie sich nicht mehr die Mühe machen müssen, mich rauszuekeln. Machen sie sich nicht Lächerlich.", schnaufte sie ihn zynisch an.

„Sie müssen noch viel lernen, Kind.", belächelte er sie und musterte sie dabei von oben bis unten.

Hermine war sein Blick äußerst unangenehm.

„Amüsieren sie sich gut, Ms Granger.", höhnte er schließlich und verschwand in der Menge.

Padma erhob sich und ging auf sie zu.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen, Hermine.", bat sie, „Morag kann ich davon nicht erzählen, ich will nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen macht."

Hermine nickte und sie entfernten sich von der großen Gruppe. Sie setzten sich hinter Gebüsch in der Nähe des Sees. Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft konnte sie von hier nicht sehen. Hermine sprach vorsorglich einen Schallschutzzauber.

„Ich kann das nicht, Hermine. Ich kann Dean nicht heiraten. Ich ertrage den Gedanken daran nicht und wir haben immer noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden, um die Hochzeitsnacht zu umgehen.", schluchzte sie.

Hermine war überrascht, dass Padma, die sonst immer so stark wurde, plötzlich ganz schwach vor ihr kauerte. Hermine nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und Padma begann zu heulen.

„Wir brauchen doch auch Märtyrer und Märtyrerinnen. Sie sollen doch nicht glauben, dass wir das Gesetz einfach so hinnehmen. Glaubst du nicht, dass es endlich an der Zeit ist zu erheben. Sie müssen spüren, dass ein Widerstand existiert."

Hermine atmete tief durch, eigentlich würde sie ihr jetzt sagen, dass sie dieses Opfer bringen musste, doch Padmas Argumente waren berechtigt.

„Hast du mit Dean darüber gesprochen?", meinte sie schweren Herzens.

„Er würde lieber frei bleiben und auf seine Weise kämpfen. Aber er meinte, dass er versteht, dass ich meinen Idealen treu bleiben will."

„Die Demonstration, die Arbeitsgruppe,...", erinnerte sie Hermine.

„Zum Teufel damit.", fluchte Padma, „Wie kann ich allen Ernstes für das Einstehen, was die Arbeitsgruppe vertritt, wenn ich nicht gewillt bin die Konsequenzen dafür zu tragen."

„Es ist immer eine Frage des Abwägens. Ich kann das nicht für dich tun. Egal wie du dich entscheidest, ich stehe hinter dieser Entscheidung."

„Es ist Dean gegenüber nicht fair.", meinte Padma.

„Dann verschiebt die Hochzeit. Ihr habt Zeit bis Ende Feber.", überlegte Hermine.

„Könnten wir für Dean eine andere Frau finden?", überlegte Padma.

Hermine hörte für einen Augenblick auf zu atmen.

„Pansy.", stockte sie.

Padma sah sie mit unverwandten Augen an, also weihte sie Hermine in die Geschichte ein.


	17. Flucht in den Osten?

**A/N:** Das hier ist für die nächsten Wochen das letzte Kapitel, da ich die nächste Woche voraussichtlich nicht ins Internet kommen werde und im Anschluss für den Rest des Monats in Urlaub fahre. Mit einem Update ist also vermutlich erst Anfang oder Mitte September zu rechnen. Eventuell schaffe ich vor dem Urlaub noch einmal upzudaten, aber ich kann nichts garantieren. Einstweilen danke für eure Kommentare und hoffentlich bis bald!

-------------------------------------------------

Flucht in den Osten? 

Theodor las wie üblich den Tagespropheten und beobachtete, wie Millicent, Gregory und Vincent abwechselnd von einem Raum in den anderen eilten.

„Was genau führt ihr im Schilde?", fragte er sie, als sie gerade zur gleichen Zeit durch den Raum eilten.

„Gar nichts.", meinte Millicent bockig.

Theodor hob die Augenbrauen.

„Das glaube ich euch natürlich aufs Wort.", meinte er zynisch.

„Dann ist es ja gut.", freute sich Crabbe, der ihn offenbar beim Wort nahm.

Kopfschüttelnd widmete er sich weiter dem Tagespropheten, als Blaise die Stiege herunter kam.

„Hecken die drei was aus?", schüttelte er den Kopf und beobachtete das Treiben.

„Mir scheint so.", murmelte Theodor.

„Was sagst du dazu, dass Draco nächstes Monat heiratet?", fragte Blaise.

„Pansy hat immer noch niemanden gefunden.", meinte Theodor besorgt.

„Sie ist ein hübsches Mädchen aus reichem Hause, ich versteh die Welt nicht mehr.", meinte Blaise schulterzuckend.

„Naja, sie hat sich unter Muggelgeborenen hier in Hogwarts nie Freunde gemacht, wenn ich mich recht entsinne.", half ihm Theodor auf die Sprünge.

„Hast du Daphnes Flachmann gesehen?", fragte er dann.

„Du willst sie doch nicht bei ihrer Sucht unterstützen Blaise.", warf Theodor ein.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du etwas damit zu tun hast.", fügte er hinzu und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Blaise, Snape könnte jederzeit hier auftauchen, hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?", seufzte Theodor.

„Ich kann nichts dafür. Ist deine Schuld. Daphne ist Kettenraucherin geworden, das steckt irgendwie an."

„Ach?", meinte er herablassend.

„Hör mal, du hast ihren magischen Flachmann verschwinden lassen, also reg dich ab."

„Wenigstens trinkt sie so nicht mehr."

„Dafür hat sie Depressionen."

Theodor entgegnete nichts und sah weiterhin gebannt hinüber zu Millicent und Gregory die sich irgendetwas zuflüsterten.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich fast annehmen, dass sie vorhaben zu flüchten.", schüttelte Blaise den Kopf.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie genau das vorhaben.", sagte er gedankenverloren.

„Kein Grund sich über mich lustig zu machen."

„Blaise, das war kein Scherz.", meinte Theodor und rollte mit den Augen.

Hermine war in ihren Träumen versunken, sie jagte durch das Ministerium und wurde von einer Horde gesichtsloser Hexen und Zauberern verfolgt, die ihr drohten sie mit Crabbe zu verheiraten.

Ein heftiges Rütteln riss sie aus dem Schlaf.

„Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert!", hörte sie die Stimme von Ginny und hielt ihr dann eine Münze entgegen.

Während sie sich anzog überlegte Hermine, was sie anstelle von Padma tun würde. War es wirklich Verrat sich dem Gesetz zu beugen? Machte sie es sich doch einfacher, als sie gedacht hatte? Immerhin hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst, dass sie nur kämpfen könnte, solange sie frei war. Aber tatsächlich würden sie dadurch keinen offenen Widerstand zeigen. Somit würden sie der Welt vormachen, alles wäre in Ordnung. Aber die Arbeit im Verdeckten hatte doch eben auch ihre Vorteile, überlegte sie, und entschloss sich dazu diesen inneren Konflikt erst einmal aufzuschieben.

In der heulenden Hütte angekommen sah sie lauter entsetzte Gesichter.

„Wir haben unsere Märtyrer und Märtyrerinnen, Hermine.", erklärte Padma getroffen.

Hermine ließ ihre Augen über die Gruppe gleiten, alle waren da, also kamen ihr Susan und Anthony in den Sinn.

„Theodor und Su haben bis spät in die Nacht in der Bibliothek gelernt. Sie wollten danach noch etwas in einem seiner Bücher nachschlagen. Als sie bei dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins auftauchten, herrschte großer Aufruhr. Snape hat Su weggeschickt, weshalb Theodor versprochen hat ihr später zu schreiben.", erklärte Morag, „Seine Eule hat ihr vor einer knappen Stunde die folgende Nachricht überbracht: Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe und Millicent Bullstrode wurden beim Versuch nach Polen zu fliehen vom Ministerium aufgegriffen. Sie sitzen in Untersuchungshaft und ihnen wird vorgeworfen, gegen Erlass 35 verstoßen zu haben. Angeblich wird ihnen mit einer Freiheitsstrafe von bis zu drei Jahren gedroht. Es gibt keine faire Verhandlung, sondern einen Schauprozess. Gib Details dieser Nachricht nur vertraulich weiter, aber erzähl allen die du kennst was vorgefallen ist."

„Theodor hat Su zufolge Kontakte im Ministerium über die er zu den genaueren Informationen kam.", erklärte Padma.

„Außerdem habe ich heute eine Nachricht von Fiona bekommen.", erklärte Dennis aufgeregt und las vor, „Lieber Dennis! Kannst du dich noch an unseren alten Bekannten erinnern, von dem ich dir erzählt habe? Falls du am Wochenende nachhause kommst, und ihn sehen solltest, richte ihm aus, dass ich mich freuen würde, wenn er sich mal wieder bei mir blicken ließe. Die Verlobungsfeier wurde außerdem verschoben. Vermutlich habe ich erst wieder in zwei Tagen Zeit dir zu schreiben. Du weißt doch, ich mache das immer um die übliche Zeit, ich bin mit der Arbeit so eingeplant, dass ich sogar meine Briefe immer um 6 Uhr abends schreibe. Ich hoffe du bist geduldig und kannst dir deine Zeit in Hogsmeade vertreiben. Alles Liebe, Fiona."

„Bitte was?", fragte Justin irritiert.

„Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe will Steve sich in zwei Tagen mit mir um 6 Uhr in Hogsmeade treffen, aber es könnte später werden und ich sollte unbedingt auf ihn warten.", meinte Hermine.

„Der Code ist miserabel.", meinte Zacharias, „Viel zu leicht zu entschlüsseln."

„Sie konnten hoffentlich weder Verbindungen herstellen, noch die Post abfangen.", meinte Hermine tröstend.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Hannah besorgt.

„Jede Gruppe tut, was in ihrem Aufgabenbereich liegt. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass Goyle, Bullstrode und Crabbe freikommen, egal auf welche Art und Weise. Vielleicht kann uns Steve weitere Informationen geben.", meinte Hermine.

-------------------------------

A/N: Sorry, dass ich jetzt mit einem so offenen Kapitel auf längere Zeit unterbreche, aber ich habe alles in meiner Macht stehende getan. Wenn ich jetzt nicht aufhöre, verpasse ich leider meinen Zug. Vergebt mir, ich werde mich bemühen vor dem Urlaub noch mal upzudaten, aber wie gesagt, ich kann nichts versprechen.

Wünsch euch allen eine schöne Zeit!


	18. Gerüchte und Widerstand

**A/N: **Die nächsten Kapitel (bis 24) befassen sich im wesentlichen mit Politik und Widerstand, und lässt daher kaum Platz für Romantik oder Humor. Aber in Anbetracht der momentanen Situation (erste Gefangene) ist das bestimmt nachvollziehbar.

citysweeper: bei hass ist der weg zur dunklen seite hab ich wirklich an star wars gedacht. Also snape hat es nicht nur auf hermine abgesehen, aber da sie im mittelpunkt der geschichte steht und nicht harry, schreibe ich im wesentlichen nur darüber. ich bin mir sicher, dass snape auch harry weiter quält und piesackt.

aida: näheres zu wesen in meinem profil. Kurzum wesen könnte es feministische gründe nennen, im wesentlichen geht es mir darum keine lebensformen auszuschließen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gerüchteküche und Widerstand**

Es war kein gewöhnlicher Tag in Hogwarts, das war klar. Noch vor dem Frühstück hatte die Gerüchteküche das ihre getan, um die Informationen über die Verhaftung in der Schule zu verbreiten.

Hermine bekam auf ihrem Weg zum Frühstück einige Gesprächsfetzen mit.

„Sie haben es doch allen ernstes mit den Besen über die Grenze versucht. Die Grenzwachen haben sie sofort erwischt.", erzählte eine aufgebrachte, sehr junge Gryffindor einer Freundin.

„Habt ihr es schon gehört?", rief ein Hufflepuff von etwa 15 laut im Stiegenhaus, „3 Slytherins haben versucht über die Grenze zu fliehen. Sie haben alle drei Tarnumhänge getragen und wollten als blinde Passagiere auf einem Muggeldampfer entfliehen."

Aber es gab noch viele andere Geschichten.

„Mein Vater ist Muggel und arbeitet an einem Flughafen. Er hat mich heute auf meinem Handy angerufen…", spielte sich ein kleiner Ravenclaw auf.

„Auf deinem was?", fragte ein kleines Ravenclaw Mädchen.

„Nicht so wichtig. Aber er meinte, dass er drei merkwürdige Jugendliche am Flughafen gesehen hätte. Ihm ist dann gleich aufgefallen, dass sie eine ähnliche Schuluniform wie ich trugen. Aber er kann sich nicht mehr erinnern was dann geschah. Ich denke sie haben einen Gedächtniszauber angewandt.", erzählte er überzeugt.

Hermine hörte am Eingang zum Großen Saal eine Gryffindor von etwa 15 ganz aufgebracht: „Die haben es doch wirklich mit Drachen versucht. Also als ob das nicht auffallen würde."

Hermine setzte sich gerade zu Harry und Ginny und wollte ihnen von den Gerüchten erzählen, als sich sämtliche Schuleulen lautstark ihren Weg in den Speisesaal verschafften. Sie flogen verwirrt durch den Raum und vor lauter Schreck schrieen alle Schüler und Schülerinnen durcheinander.

Die Lehrer und Lehrerinnen hatten Mühe Ruhe in den Saal zu bringen. Die Eulen ließen etliche Pergamentrollen herunterfallen, und es erweckte den Eindruck als würde es schneien. Hermine schnappte sich eine Rolle und öffnete sie. Unterdessen war das Lehrpersonal weiter damit beschäftigt Ruhe in den Saal zu bringen.

„_So nicht!_

_Gestern Nacht wurden Millicent Bullstrode (19), Gregory Goyle (20) und Vincent Crabbe (19) bei dem Versuch auf ihren Besen die Grenze zu überqueren vom Ministerium in Gewahrsam genommen. Trotz Desillusionszauber wurden sie entdeckt und unverzüglich nach Askaban überstellt. Es gab keine Anhörung und anstatt sie zur Untersuchungshaft in das Ministerium zu überstellen, wurden sie unter schrecklichsten Bedingungen nach Askaban gebracht. Alle drei versuchten Widerstand zu leisten und wurden von den Grenzbeamten behext. Angeblich kam es auch zum Einsatz der Unverzeihlichen Flüche von Seiten des Ministeriums. Diese Information ist noch nicht vollkommen bestätigt. Auch in Gewahrsam, wurden die Hogwartsschüler(innen) weiterhin behext._

_Folgender Verstöße gegen das Gesetz wurden ihnen vorgeworfen:_

_Versuch die Grenze illegal zu überschreiten_

_Widerstand gegen die Ministeriumsgewalt_

_Anwendung der unverzeihlichen Flüche_

_Schwerwiegender Verstoß gegen Erlass 35_

_Uns wurde Filmmaterial einer Muggelkamera zugespielt, das eindeutig beweist, dass zumindest die Anschuldigung der Anwendung unverzeihlicher Flüche durch die drei Gefangenen nicht zutreffend ist._

_Laut Gesetz ist es Zauberern und Hexen außerdem gestattet weltweit sämtliche Grenzen zu überschreiten, solange es dadurch nicht Probleme mit den Verfassungen der Muggel gibt. Aufgrund der Gesetze der Muggel war es den drei Gefangenen zum Zeitpunkt der Grenzüberschreitung nicht verboten, da sie sich offenbar am Weg nach Belgien befanden. Sie gaben zwar zu, dass ihr endgültiges Ziel Polen wäre, aber zum Zeitpunkt der Festnahme machten sie sich diesem Vorwurf nicht schuldig._

_Der Verstoß gegen Erlass 35 ist nicht bestätigt. Das Ministerium mutmaßt lediglich, dass die Jugendlichen sich auf diese Art und Weise dieses Gesetzes entziehen wollten._

_Laut globaler Verfassung ist es allerdings allen Hexen und Zauberern erlaubt zu jeder Zeit Asyl in einem anderen Land anzusuchen und im Zuge dessen jedes Land zu betreten, es sei denn es gibt berechtigte Einwände (Bsp.: Gesuchte Kriminelle)._

_Aus diesem Grund fordern wir das Ministerium auf sämtliche Anklagepunkte fallen zu lassen und die Gefangenen unverzüglich freizulassen._

_Nach momentanem Stand der Dinge wird in den nächsten Wochen oder Monaten – das Ministerium hat noch keinen Termin bekannt gegeben – ein Prozess erfolgen. Allen drei Angeklagten drohen Haftstrafen von 2 bis 5 Jahren. Unseren Informationen zufolge handelt es sich nicht um einen fairen Prozess, sondern um einen Schauprozess. Am Beispiel dieser jungen Menschen soll demonstriert werden, dass Verstöße gegen Erlass 35 schwere Konsequenzen mit sich bringen._

_Wir fordern, dass Erlass 35 unverzüglich aufgehoben wird, es handelt sich dabei um einen Gesetzesbeschluss der jeglicher Menschenwürde widerspricht. Es sind bereits Anträge der weltweiten Organisation für die Rechte von Zauberern und Hexen (G2WRO – Global Wizards and Witches Rights Organisation) eingetroffen, die aber seit Monaten ignoriert werden._

_Da sich die Gefangenen nicht als politische Gefangene deklarierten und sich bei der Gefangennahme zur Wehr setzten, wurde ihnen bisher keine Hilfe durch Wizards and Witches International (WAWI) zugestanden._

_Wir, die Wizards and Witches Liberation Front (2WLF) erachten sie hiermit als politische Gefangene und werden uns für ihre unverzügliche Freilassung einsetzen. Wir rufen alle Hexen und Zauberer dieses Landes auf, sich selbst zu organisieren und diesem Unrecht ein Ende zu bereiten._

_Die 2WLF"_

Mittlerweile hatte ein Großteil der Schüler die Nachricht gelesen. Hermine warf Harry und Ginny einen Blick zu. Gewiss hatten sie auch erkannt, dass die AG für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit hier tätig gewesen war. Sie lächelte. Der Kampf hatte also begonnen.

Die Gerüchteküche in Hogwarts begann erneut zu brodeln, da unklar war, ob dieser Regen nur über Hogwarts nieder gegangen war. Am Nachmittag wurden Harry und Hermine zur Direktorin beordert.

„Mr Potter, Ms Granger. Wir haben mittlerweile erfahren, dass diese Flugblätter nicht nur in Hogwarts, sondern auch in der Winkelgasse und im Ministerium von Eulen verteilt wurden. Das Ministerium hat mich darum gebeten Stellung zu nehmen, da morgen im Tagespropheten einige Artikel erscheinen werden, und es sich bei den Gefangenen um zwei Schüler und eine Schülerin meiner Schule handelt.", erklärte McGonagall, „Da ich darauf bedacht bin, keine Schüler und Schülerinnen meiner Schule zu gefährden wollte ich von ihnen beiden sämtliche Informationen zu diesen Flugblättern haben. Sie werden verstehen, dass mein Verdacht auf Hogwarts fällt und alle Informationen die sie mir geben vertraulich bleiben."

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nichts über diese Flugblätter.", konnte Harry ruhigen Gewissens sagen.

In der Tat konnten sie jetzt nicht mehr automatisch darauf schließen, dass wirklich ihre AG die Flugblätter verteilt hatte, da sie nicht nur in Hogwarts die Runde gemacht hatten.

„Mir geht es genauso wie Mr Potter.", meinte Hermine förmlich.

„Sie wissen, dass wir auf einer Seite stehen, oder?", flüsterte Professor McGonagall beinahe.

„Wir wissen genauso viel wie sie. Wenn überhaupt.", meinte Harry.

„Bisher haben sie uns keinerlei Informationen darüber gegeben, woran sie arbeiten und ob der Orden des Phönix sich neu formiert hat.", erklärte Hermine.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie es um Dumbledors Armee steht."

„Je weniger Informationen wir alle haben, desto sicherer sind wir.", meinte Hermine.

„Oder wir stehen uns dadurch im Weg.", warf McGonagall ein.

„Direktorin, wir versichern ihnen, dass wir nicht wissen, woher diese Flugblätter stammen.", erklärte Harry sachlich.

„Aber sie könnten mir ihre Vermutungen mitteilen."

„Ich vermute es gibt einen Widerstand.", lächelte Hermine.

„Und wir denken er kommt momentan nicht vom Orden des Phönix, da sie nichts näheres wissen.", fuhr Harry fort.

McGonagall nickte nicht wirklich zufrieden.

„Möglicherweise bekommen wir bald Besuch vom Ministerium. Ich dachte, das sollten sie wissen.", erklärte McGonagall.

Harry und Hermine nickten beide, ehe sie das Büro der Direktorin verließen.

Am Abend trafen sich Harry, Ginny, Neville, Zacharias, Luna und Hermine im Raum der Wünsche.

„Ein Gesamttreffen wäre im Moment zu gefährlich.", meinte Zacharias.

„Weiß jemand von euch etwas über die Flugblätter."

Ginny nickte.

„Wir waren beteiligt. Und wir sind nicht mehr alleine."

„Es gibt eine Gruppe in London?", fragte Hermine.

„Blut ist dicker als Wasser.", murmelte Ginny.

Sie verstanden alle: In London hatten Fred, Angelina, George und Alicia offenbar eine eigene unabhängige Zelle gegründet, die mit der AG für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit in Verbindung stand.

„Ich nehme an, wir sollten das Training intensivieren.", schlug Zacharias vor.

„Für den Fall, dass alles schief geht.", murmelte Harry.

„Wir sollten uns allerdings eine Zeit lang nicht als vollständige Gruppe treffen.", empfahl Hermine, „Wir erstellen einen Plan. Es treffen sich immer nur vier Leute und wir rotieren."

Der Vorschlag wurde von allen angenommen.

„Ist es wirklich gut, dass wir teilweise voneinander nicht wissen, in welchen Gruppen wir tätig sind?", warf Neville ein.

„Es gibt uns etwas mehr Sicherheit.", meinte Hermine.

„Aber wir können dadurch nicht ausschließen, dass wir uns selbst im Weg stehen.", überlegte Harry.

„Außerdem kennt die gesamte Gruppe alle Mitglieder dieser Gruppe.", warf Zacharias ein, „Ich befürchte das ist das größte Problem."

„Ich denke gerade aus diesem Grund sollten wir am wenigsten wissen, wer womit beschäftigt ist.", meinte Hermine, „Wenn sie uns erwischen, was am ehesten der Falls ein dürfte, ist es gut, dass wir so wenig Informationen wie möglich über den Rest von Dumbledors Armee haben."

„Aber unsere Zusammenarbeit ist dadurch sehr eingeschränkt.", überlegte Zacharias.

„Vorerst würde ich es für das beste halten es dennoch dabei zu belassen.", meinte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Ich auch. Hermine hat recht, wenn jemand erwischt wird, dann sind wir es.", war Ginny überzeugt.

„Deshalb ist besonders Hermine eine Gefahr. Sie hat von Anfang an am meisten an der Gesamtorganisation gearbeitet. Sie hat die meisten Flüche über die heulende Hütte verhängt und sie alleine weiß alles über das Pergament, auf dem unsere Namen verzeichnet sind.", gab Zacharias zu bedenken.

Hermine nickte.

„Das lässt sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern.", meinte Harry grübelnd.

Harry erschrak, als Hermine eine Ampulle hervorzog.

„Was ist da Hermine? Es ist nicht was ich denke?", erschrak er.

„Es ist kein Trank, der mich töten wird. Ich habe für uns alle individuell abgestimmte Tränke gebraut.", sie holte weitere Ampullen hervor.

„Es gibt nur jeweils einen Trank mit dem Gegenmittel. Wir müssen uns noch überlegen wo wir sie lagern. Ich dachte daran, dass wir sie jeweils einer Person anvertrauen, mit der wir am wenigsten in Verbindung stehen. Sollten wir in Gefangenschaft geraten und es sollte sich nicht vermeiden lassen, nehmen wir diesen Trank ein. Er blockiert alle unsere Erinnerungen. Wir werden selbst nicht mehr wissen wer wir sind und was wir dort wo wir sind eigentlich tun. Der Trank ist nicht nachweisbar und das Gegenmittel ist einzigartig.", erklärte sie.

Harry erinnerte sich düster daran, dass Hermine im Krieg zuletzt Tränke gebraut hatte, die sie im Notfall töten würden. Zur Zeit von Voldemorts Tyrannei war das die einzige Möglichkeit die anderen zu schützen. Die Tränke damals zerstörten sämtliche Gedächnisspuren so, dass sie nur durch bestimmte, individuelle Tränke wieder rekonstruierbar waren.

„Ich habe einiges gelernt in den letzten Jahren. Mittlerweile müssen wir nicht sterben, um unsere Gedanken unzugänglich zu machen.", versucht sie Harry zu beruhigen und verteilte dann die Ampullen.

„Wir sind nicht im Krieg, Hermine. Wir kämpfen auch nicht gegen einen dunklen Magier.", meinte Harry kopfschüttelnd, er war äußerst besorgt.

„Sie führen einen unsichtbaren Krieg, Harry.", meinte sie bitter.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Soweit wird es nicht kommen.", meinte er aufgebracht und erinnerte sich an einen der letzten Wünsche Rons: Er hatte versprochen auf sie aufzupassen.

Hermine versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber es hatte keinen Sinn. Er war davon überzeugt, dass sie die gesamte Situation überbewertete.

„Sie sind nicht besser als Voldemort, sie arbeiten nur verdeckter.", blieb Hermine stur.

Es bekümmerte sie, dass Harry offenbar Angst um sie und ihren Geisteszustand hatte.

„Die Tränke funktionieren, ja?", fragte Zacharias.

Hermine sah ihn lange an, ehe sie antwortete.

„Ich kann dir keine Garantie dafür geben, ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass wir im Ernstfall kein Risiko eingehen."

„Sie würden uns nicht töten, nur einsperren.", versuchte Ginny Hermine zu besänftigen, „Es gäbe immer noch genug Leute die uns befreien würden, auch wenn wir all unsere Informationen preis geben würden."

„Sie haben nur noch nicht angefangen zu töten.", blieb Hermine bitter.

Ginny und Harry führten in dieser Nacht noch eine lange Diskussion über Hermine und ihre neuen Pläne und Überzeugungen.

„Seit Ron tot ist, hat sie sich vollkommen verändert.", meinte Ginny nachdenklich.

„Der Krieg hat uns alle verändert."

„Aber wir waren uns einig, dass diese Diktatur nichts im Vergleich zu Voldemort ist."

„Was wenn sie recht hat, vielleicht sind sie gefährlicher als wir denken."

„Harry, das ist Paranoia. Vielleicht werden wir alleine durch Flugblätter und die Hilfe globaler Organisationen für Menschenrechte befreit."

„Dafür haben wir also gekämpft?", schüttelte Harry den Kopf, „Eine neue Form der Unterdrückung. Hermine hat schon Recht, sie stellen sich nur geschickter an als Voldemort. Sie morden und foltern nicht so offensichtlich. Es ist nicht mehr so leicht gut und böse auseinander zu halten."

Dann korrigierte er sich kopfschüttelnd selbst: „Als wäre es das je gewesen."

Am folgenden Nachmittag saßen Harry, Hermine und Ginny am See. Hermine warf gedankenverloren Steine ins Wasser. Plötzlich erhob sich ein Meermensch aus dem Wasser.

„Könntest du das bitte unterlassen? Ja?", zischte er.

„Verzeihung.", murmelte Hermine.

„Das habe ich auch noch nie erlebt, dass sich ein Meermensch einfach so wegen ein paar Steinen aus dem Wasser erhebt.", lachte Ginny.

„Erheben. Wieso ist mir das nicht schon früher eingefallen.", meinte Harry.

„Was?", fragten Ginny und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Also sie können doch nicht alle einsperren, oder?", fragte Harry.

Ginny und Hermine schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wenn sich also genug Leute erheben würden, wäre Askaban innerhalb kürzester Zeit überfüllt. Sie könnten nicht länger Leute einsperren."

Ginny und Hermine überdachten seinen Vorschlag.

„Wir könnten Aufrufe starten.", meinte Ginny.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", wandte Hermine ein.

„Aber, wenn…", begann Harry, und Hermine unterbrach ihn höflich mit einem Zeichen, da sie wusste, was er sagen wollte.

„Es ist genau dieses ‚wenn', dass das Problem darstellt. Das Volk müsste sich erheben. Darauf arbeiten wir schließlich hin. Aber das wird nicht von heute auf morgen passieren, darüber waren wir uns einig. Aufrufe sind eine gute Idee, sie werden zumindest dazu beitragen die Leute zum Nachdenken zu bringen. Aber ich bezweifle, dass sich innerhalb weniger Zeit genügend Leute finden, die freiwillig nach Askaban gehen."

„Ja, deshalb haben sie Goyle, Crabbe und Bullstrode ja auch eingesperrt, du hast Recht.", nickte Harry, „Sie demonstrieren ihre Macht und ich vermute sie sind nicht so undankbar darüber, dass sich herumspricht, wie schlecht die Bedingungen in Askaban für politische Gefangene sind. Es ist schon schwer genug Menschen zu finden, die sich einsperren lassen, aber Menschen zu finden, die sich unter schrecklichen Bedingungen einsperren lassen, ist beinahe unmöglich."

„Was wir momentan damit erreichen könnten wäre also, dass der ganze Widerstand hinter Gittern sitzt und niemand mehr bereit ist uns zu befreien. Zumindest solange bis die Bedingungen noch schlechter werden. Es ist doch immerhin schon wirklich absurd, dass einer Regierung ein Gesetz wie dieses überhaupt durchgeht.", überlegte Ginny.

„Nun, wir kennen alle die Macht des Tagespropheten und wissen, dass eine große Masse allen Worten Glauben schenkt. Plus die Ereignisse des Krieges ist es sogar – wenn auch schwer – nachvollziehbar: Die ganze Zeit wurde auf den Sturz von Voldemort und ein neues Ministerium hingearbeitet. Das haben wir jetzt. Also lassen sich die Leute leichter davon überzeugen, dass sie patriotisch sein müssen, und ihr Leben in den Dienste des Ministeriums stellen. Zumindest glauben sie das bedingt durch die ganze Propaganda, die das Ministerium mithilfe des Tagespropheten verbreitet. Sie bilden so die öffentliche Meinung.", fasste Hermine ihre Gedankengänge zusammen.

„Nach dem Desaster mit Fudge habe ich immer gehofft, die Leute würden endlich anfangen kritischer zu denken. Ich meine, wesen kann doch nicht so dumm sein.", ärgerte sich Harry, der wohl genügend negative Erfahrungen mit Medien und Regierung hinter sich hatte.

„Bedauerlicherweise zieht sich diese Haltung von Massen wie ein roter Faden durch die Geschichte: Nicht nur durch die der magischen Gesellschaft, auch durch die der Muggel. Wenn ich mir das recht überlege, wäre es vielleicht gut an Hogwarts nicht nur Zaubereigeschichte, sondern auch allgemein Geschichte zu unterrichten.", überlegte Hermine, „Die magische Gesellschaft und die Muggelgesellschaft so voneinander zu isolieren ist möglicherweise nicht die beste Lösung die sich das Ministerium jemals hat einfallen lassen. Auf der anderen Seite ist es fraglich was geschehen würde, wenn Muggel und Magiebegabte eine Gesellschaft bilden."

„Vorurteile, Unterdrückung,… das Übliche?", überlegte Ginny bitter.

„Das traurige ist, das einzige was mir dazu einfällt ist, dass ich es einfach nur entsetzlich finde, aber keine Ahnung habe wie sich das Dauerhaft ändern könnte."

Sie verfielen alle in eine nachdenkliche Stimmung, ehe Harry die Stille durchbrach.

„Zumindest wird Askaban mittlerweile von Sicherheitstrollen bewacht.", meinte er.

„Das Schlimme ist, ich glaube es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, ehe sie die Dementoren zurückbeordern.", meinte Hermine.

„Das können sie nicht machen, sie haben im Krieg Voldemorts Befehlen gehorcht.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Der Tagesprophet wird das schon plausibel genug rechtfertigen.", meinte Hermine bitter.


	19. Erlass 35a

**Erlass 35a**

Theodor kehrte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, er hatte sich mit Hermine getroffen, die ihm gesagt hatte, dass Dean Thomas eventuell seine Verlobung mit Padma Patil auflösen würde und dieser deshalb als Ehemann für Pansy in Betracht kommen würde. Sie hatte ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass er Pansy einfach langsam auf diesen Gedanken vorbereiten sollte, da die ganze Geschichte noch ungewiss war und die Verlobung möglicherweise bestehen bleiben könnte.

Theodor war erleichtert, als er Pansy alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum auffand.

„Hallo Pansy.", meinte er und setzte sich.

„Was wird jetzt nur aus Millicent und den beiden Jungs?", murmelte sie.

„Sie wussten, dass das passieren könnte."

Pansy überlegte angestrengt, sie wollte etwas sagen, ließ es aber bleiben. Sie schwieg, richtete sich auf, öffnete wieder den Mund und schloss ihn ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.

„Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen, Pansy?", fragte er.

„Weißt du ich finde, es ist ungerecht.", meinte sie und war offenbar irritiert, „Ich meine, das können sie doch nicht tun, oder?"

„Wie du siehst können sie es sehr wohl.", meinte er sachlich.

„Aber Theodor! Das ist menschenverachtend. Das ist ein Verbrechen. Sie können die drei doch nicht einsperren, nur weil sie sich diesem dummen Gesetz nicht beugen wollen. Sie können doch Menschen nicht einsperren, nur weil sie sich lieben."

Theodor atmete schwer, er ahnte, warum Pansy die Sache so enorm belastete. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut in die Situation versetzen. Deshalb war sie auch so irritiert. Es war nicht üblich für Pansy, dass sie das Leiden anderer Menschen nachvollziehen und nachempfinden konnte.

„Ich habe gehört Dean Thomas löst möglicherweise seine Verlobung mit Padma Patil auf.", warf er ein.

„Ich werde auf keinen Fall ein Schlammblut heiraten, Theodor, schlag dir das aus dem Kopf.", meinte sie finster.

Dann sprang sie auf, setzte sich wieder, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und begann das Spiel von Neuen, bis Theodor sie wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte.

„Pansy?"

„Wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können. Ich meine Millicent und die Jungs dürfen doch nicht eingesperrt bleiben."

„Oh, neue Töne. Ich hätte erwartet, du würdest meinen, sie hätten sich das selbst zuzuschreiben."

„Draco sagt das, ich weiß. Aber Millicent ist immerhin meine Freundin.", erklärte sie, „Und Draco meint es doch selbst nicht. Die Jungs waren immerhin immer für ihn da."

„Vielleicht solltest du doch mal mit Granger reden.", meinte Theodor.

„Vergiss endlich das mit der Ehe. Ich werde kein Schlammblut heiraten und ich gehe bestimmt nicht nach Askaban.", erklärte sie und hielt das Gespräch offenbar für beendet, da sie ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen in den Schlafsaal verschwand.

„Deshalb habe ich dir das auch nicht nahegelegt.", murmelte Theodor, der schon länger vermutete, dass Hermine mehr im Schilde führte, als nur Ehen zu arrangieren.

---

Am nächsten Tag versammelten sich alle um jene, die den Tagespropheten abonniert hatten.

Hermine hatte sich von einer Gruppe Gryffindors aus dem sechsten Jahr dazu überreden lassen, die Artikel laut vorzulesen.

_Gesetzeserneuerung einstimmig angenommen_

_Erlass 35, der Ehe- und Familienpolitik, wurde gestern Nacht in einer raschen Zusammenkunft des Zaubergamots ergänzt._

_Folgende Änderungen wurden vorgenommen:_

_- Die freie Ausreise aus England wird folgenden Personen untersagt:_

_Personen die unter Erlass 35 fallen und noch nicht verheiratet sind. Sollte die Notwendigkeit bestehen, das Land zu verlassen, muss ein Antrag gestellt werden._

_- Zauberer und Hexen, die unter das Gesetz fallen und noch nicht verlobt oder verheiratet sind, müssen sich der Organisation Wizlove anschließen und an den lokalen Singletreffen, die von nun an veranstaltet werden teilnehmen. Genauere Informationen bezüglich Treffpunkt und Zeit werden noch bekannt gegeben._

_- Zauberern und Hexen, die keine Partnerin oder keinen Partner finden können, werden nur noch 3 Vorschläge durch das Ministerium gemacht. Sie müssen nicht länger einverständlich angenommen werden. Priorität hat die Entscheidung des Zauberers._

_- Wird eine Ehe für ungültig erklärt muss innerhalb von 48 Stunden ein neuer Partner bzw. eine neue Partnerin gewählt werden, sonst entscheidet das Ministerium. Die neue Hochzeit muss innerhalb einer Woche abgehalten werden._

_- Homosexuelle sind NICHT vom Erlass ausgenommen._

_- Verlobungen können nur vom Ministerium aufgelöst werden, wozu ein Antrag zu stellen ist. Jene die eine Verlobung auflösen müssen sofort eine Neuverlobung einreichen. Sollte ihnen das nicht möglich sein, müssen sie sich unverzüglich mit einem oder einer von drei durch das Ministerium vorgeschlagenen Zauberern oder Hexen verloben._

_- Ein Ehepaar muss in den ersten beiden Jahren der Ehe zusammenwohnen. Kontrollen werden durch das Ministerium durchgeführt, da so Scheinehen ausgeschlossen werden können. Sollte eine Einigung auf einen Wohnort nicht möglich sein, hat die Meinung der Person mit höherem Einkommen Priorität._

_- Sämtliche Änderungen gelten rückwirkend._

„Das können sie nicht machen.", flüsterte Hermine Harry aufgebracht ins Ohr.

„Das ist sexistisch, homophob und kapitalistisch!", vernahm Hermine ein Fluchen vom Tisch der Ravenclaws, es war Padma Patil.

Unterdessen drängten die Sechstklässer und Sechstklässerinnen weiterzulesen.

_Homosexualität – Eine Streitfrage?_

_Im Ministerium trafen von vielen Seiten – auch renommierten Vereinen für lesbische Hexen und schwule Zauberer – Beschwerden ein. Mit der Ergänzung des Erlasses 35 wollte wesen für Klarheit sorgen._

_Das Ministerium hat nicht vor in das Privatleben von Hexen und Zauberer einzugreifen. Homosexualität gilt nicht als Verbrechen, es befreit allerdings auch nicht von Erlass 35._

_Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe hat unserer Gesellschaft gegenüber Verpflichtungen, Ausnahmen für lesbische Hexen oder schwule Zauberer zu machen, erachtet das Ministerium als diskriminierend gegenüber heterosexuellen Zauberern und Hexen._

_Natürlich kann und will das Ministerium das Sexualleben von Hexen und Zauberern nicht einschränken._

„_Was Hexen und Zauberer in ihrem Schlafzimmer treiben, ist nicht Angelegenheit des Ministeriums.", meinte dazu ein Sprecher des Ministers, „Solange das Ehepaar die Ehe vollzieht, für Nachwuchs sorgt und alles auf Einverständnis basiert, sehen wir uns nicht dazu genötigt einzugreifen."_

_Das Ministerium betont, dass es die Pflicht jeder Hexe und jedes Zauberers ist, Erlass 35 gewissenhaft zu verfolgen. Schließlich geht es um den Fortbestand und die Zukunft der magischen Gemeinschaft._

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete, wie Padma immer wütender wurde.

„Weiter!", drängte eine Sechstklässerin.

_Eulen über Hogwarts und London_

_Das Ministerium hat versichert, dass in den folgenden Tagen Stellungnahmen der Direktorin von Hogwarts, dem Orden des Phönix, sowie Dumbledors Armee erscheinen werden. Exklusivberichte erhalten sie im Tagespropheten._

_Bisher können nur Mutmaßungen angestellt werden, aber wir berichten weiterhin für sie._

_Fakt ist:_

_Gestern Vormittag wurden Hogwarts, die Winkelstraße und das Ministerium von Eulen belagert. Sie verteilten Flugblätter mit dem folgenden Inhalt._

Hermine einigte sich mit den Zuhörern und Zuhörerinnen darauf, das Flugblatt kein weiteres Mal vorzulesen, da jeder und jede eine Kopie besaß.

_Die Anschuldigungen die von der selbsternannten Organisation 2WLF vorgetragen wurden, gelten als Verleumdung. Informationen zu dem Flugblatt werden entgegengenommen, wenden sie sich direkt an das Ministerium. Die selbsternannte Organisation 2WLF gilt als gefährliche, terroristische Gruppierung. Die weit her geholten Anschuldigungen gelten als vom Ministerium widerlegt._

_Der Besitz des Flugblattes kann eine Geldstrafe bedeuten. Sämtliche Angehörige der Organisation werden gesucht, ihnen drohen Freiheitsstrafen von bis zu vier Jahren._

„_2WLF versucht ungerechtfertigt Ängste zu erzeugen und das Volk gegen das Ministerium aufzuhetzen. Die Organisation schreckt nicht davor zurück Lügen zu verbreiten, die dem Ruf des Ministeriums schaden sollen. Die Organisation zielt nur darauf ab Unsicherheit zu schaffen und das Vertrauen in das Ministerium zu untergraben. Wir gehen davon aus, dass es sich bei den Mitgliedern von 2WLF um ehemalige Befürworter von Lord Voldemort handelt, die nicht verstehen, welche Bedeutung Erlass 35 für unserer Gemeinschaft hat. Offensichtlich haben die Mitglieder der Organisation noch nicht verstanden, dass es notwendig ist, dass unser Blut sich vermischt, um so endlich alle Vorurteile, die immer noch in unserer Gesellschaft vorhanden sind, zu beseitigen. Das Ministerium weißt darauf hin, dass wir nur so ausschließen können, dass sich wieder dunkle Mächte erheben. Wir alle müssen beginnen unsere Vorurteile zu überwinden, das ist das Ziel von Erlass 35", verkündete Donald Jacobs, der Sprecher des Ministers in einem Interview._

_Gerüchten zufolge stammen die Flugblätter aus Hogwarts. Aus diesem Grund wird noch diese Woche eine Gruppe des Ministeriums dorthin entsannt, um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Da die Flugblätter auch in der Winkelgasse und im Ministerium verteilt wurden, lässt sich nicht ausschließen, dass 2WLF von London aus agiert. Möglicherweise handelt es sich um ehemalige Schüler und Schülerinnen aus Hogwarts. Das Ministerium betreibt derzeit Nachforschungen._

_Die gesamte magische Gemeinschaft zählt auf ihre Mitarbeit: Haben sie in der Nacht von gestern auf heute etwas Ungewöhnliches beobachtet? Senden sie ihren Bericht an den Tagespropheten. Sollte ihr Hinweis zu einem Mitglied von 2WLF führen, werden das Ministerium und der Tagesprophet sie belohnen._

„So, das genügt jetzt.", meinte Hermine bestimmt und stocherte in ihrer Torte herum.

„Dir ist wohl auch nicht nach Essen zumute.", flüsterte Ginny.

„Gehen wir.", schlug Harry vor.

Die drei erhoben sich und begaben sich nach draußen an den See.

„Sie sind verdammt gut.", meinte Hermine, „Einfach zu erklären wir wären die Bösen und sie die Guten."

„Ich fand es beinahe lustig, dass sie uns als ehemalige Anhängerschaft Voldemorts bezeichnet haben."

Seit Voldemorts Tod wurde sein Namen von allen wie selbstverständlich verwendet.

„Ich muss schon sagen, ich fühlte mich Voldemort immer auf eine besondere Art und Weise verbunden. Eine zeitlang standen wir uns sogar emotional ganz nahe.", meinte Harry zynisch, in Erinnerung an sein fünftes Schuljahr und die Auswirkungen seiner Narbe.

„Sie kriminalisieren uns und mit uns unser Vorhaben. Damit wollen sie verhindern, dass sich andere uns anschließen. Es ist taktisch sehr klug, dass sie uns als ehemalige Anhänger und Anhängerinnen Voldemorts hinstellen. Wer will sich denen schon anschließen, diese Auffassungen müssen ja gerade zu böse sein. Sie benutzen unseren Widerstand für ihre Kampagne und rücken sich selbst in ein besseres Licht. Entweder du bist für Erlass 35 oder du wirst als Anhänger oder Anhängerin von Voldemorts Ideen abgestempelt."

„Wir haben ihnen also einen Gefallen getan.", ärgerte sich Harry.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir müssen es irgendwie schaffen den Leuten verständlich zu machen, dass wir nicht eine Truppe Reinblüter und Reinblüterinnen sind, die das Gesetz aus rassistischen Gründen abwenden wollen. Sie wollen den Menschen einreden, dass wer gegen dieses Gesetz ist zwangsläufig Vorurteile haben muss. Es ist so etwas von absurd.", fluchte Hermine, „Sie wollen Vorurteile dadurch überwinden, in dem sie uns dazu nötigen Ehen einzugehen und neue Generationen zu schaffen, die frei von Vorurteilen sind."

„Was beweist, dass der Zweck die Mittel nicht heiligt und wesen auch im Namen einer guten Sache niemanden zu etwas zwingen darf. Auch nicht zu einer besseren Welt, denn ich zweifle wirklich daran, dass eine Welt die auf Unterdrückung aufbaut wirklich besser sein kann. Eine vorurteilsfreie Welt kann doch nicht auf Angst basieren.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Du hast vollkommen recht, wesen darf niemanden zu etwas zwingen, auch nicht zur Freiheit.", meinte Hermine, die plötzlich etwas essentielles verstanden hatte, sie durfte die Hauselfen nicht zu ihrer Freiheit zwingen, es ging darum Bewusstsein zu schaffen, sie mussten frei sein wollen und sich schließlich selbst befreien.

Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Dobby schließlich den Initiator einer Rebellion der Hauselfen darstellen würde. Sie fragte sich, was Lucius Malfoy wohl dazu gesagt hätte, wenn er sich dessen klar geworden wäre, dass er dadurch, dass er Dobby so schlecht behandelt hatte indirekt vielleicht noch an einer Verbesserung der Situation der Hauselfen beteiligt wäre. Vermutlich hätte er dadurch auch noch sein Verhalten gerechtfertigt, dachte sie und ihr schauderte beim Gedanken daran.

Die Frage war was notwendig war damit die Hauselfen sich erhoben und Dobby folgten. Solange sie sich mit ihrem Schicksal abfanden, gab es keine Hoffnung, und das galt genauso für Erlass 35a und die Menschen. Müsste es erst unerträglich werden, damit sich das Volk erhob oder gab es eine Möglichkeit die Revolution zu beschleunigen.

„Wie bringt wesen eine Masse dazu sich erheben, solange die Situation noch nicht vollkommen unerträglich ist und die Leute sich noch sagen, dass wesen an einer Situation eben nichts ändern könnte und sich damit abfinden müsse?", fragte sie Ginny und Harry und ließ sie dann an ihren Überlegungen teilhaben.

Theodor saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und amüsierte sich wie so oft über den Tagespropheten.

„Diese Zeitung taugt wirklich nichts.", lachte er und legte sie beiseite.

„Wieso liest du sie dann täglich.", schüttelte Draco verständnislos den Kopf.

„Er ist sehr unterhaltsam, ein Klatschblatt eben.", meinte er, „Aber von einer regierungsnahen Zeitung ist auch nicht zu erwarten, dass sie objektive Nachrichten verbreiten. Sie richten die Segel nach dem Wind der vom Ministerium her bläst."

„Erspar dir deine intellektuellen Ergüsse um Su Li zu beeindrucken, Theodor.", verdrehte er die Augen.

„Und was hältst du von den neuen Ereignissen?"

„Ich bin überrascht, dass sich jemand ernsthaft für Crabbe, Goyle und Millicent interessiert.", meinte Draco.

„Glaubst du auch, dass die Gruppe voldemortnahe und davon überzeugt ist, dass das Blut rein bleiben müsste?", fragte Theodor.

„Es ist zumindest nicht auszuschließen.", meinte er sichtlich erfreut

„Und was hältst du vom Widerstand?"

„Äußerst interessant.", meinte er nachdenklich und malte sich wohl eine Gruppe reinblütiger Hexen und Zauberer aus, die gegen das Ministerium kämpften und es stürzen wollten.

Theodor ließ Draco kurz träumen und stellte ihm dann eine Frage:

„Sag mal, weshalb gehst du eigentlich nicht zu dieser Selbsthilfegruppe von Hermine Granger."

Draco sah ihn verstört an.

„Ich heiratete bald Theodor und ich nehme bestimmt keine Hilfe von einem Schlammblut an."

„Auch nicht für Pansy."

„Wir kommen selbst klar, danke. Erstaunlich, dass du dich immer mehr als Blutverräter zu erkennen gibst.", funkelte er ihn finster an.

Theodor überlegte kurz.

„Ich stelle dir jetzt eine Frage, Draco, weil es mich wirklich interessieren würde, was du dazu zu sagen hast.", begann Theodor.

„Meinetwegen.", meinte er etwas aufgebracht.

„Angenommen Muggelgeborene…"

„Schlammblüter."

„Draco, würdest du mich bitte nicht unterbrechen."

„Angenommen Muggelgeborene…"

„Schlammblüter."

„Muggelgeborene, Halbblüter und Reinblüter", sagte er so schnell, dass Draco ihm nicht ins Wort fallen konnte, „würden von derselben Sache bedroht werden, wäre es dann nicht das beste über interne Konflikte hinwegzusehen und die externe Gefahr gemeinsam abzuwenden?"

Draco sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Es gibt nichts, womit reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen nicht alleine fertig werden würden."

„Hoffnungsloser Fall.", schüttelte Theodor den Kopf, „Ich denke die Reinhaltigkeit deines Blutes trübt zeitweilig deinen Verstand."

„Blutsverräter."

„Wenn du das sagst.", meinte Theodor gleichgültig und fuhr dann fort als wäre nichts vorgefallen, „Was hast du eigentlich bezüglich Millicent, Goyle und Crabbe vor zu unternehmen?"

„Nun, ich denke der Widerstand wird etwas unternehmen, möglicherweise treten sie mit mir als reinblütigen Slytherin in Kontakt und nehmen mich sogar auf."

Theodor belächelte ihn, aber Draco fiel sein Gesichtsausdruck offenbar nicht einmal auf.

„Im Flugblatt stand etwas über Selbstorganisation, vielleicht solltest du das beherzigen.", schlug er vor und hielt es für sinnlos ihn ein weiteres Mal auf die Eheberatungsgruppe hinzuweisen.

„Du bist ein Genie, Theodor. Ich werde selbst eine Gruppe gründen, die sich für die Erhaltung des reinen Blutes einsetzt.", meint Draco, „Mit meinem Einfluss sollte das nicht allzu schwer zu bewerkstelligen sein."

„Bei Merlin, das war nicht das, was ich damit bezweckte.", seufzte Theodor und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, du bist ja auch ein mieser Blutsverräter.", grinste Draco und schwebte offenbar bereits in ganz anderen Sphären.

„Nun, manchmal richten gerade Dinge die gut gemeint sind den größten Schaden an, aber sollte wesen deshalb aufhören Gutes zu tun?", seufzte Theodor.

„Erwartest du darauf eine Antwort?", schüttelte Draco, der ihm nicht ganz folgen konnte.

„Vergiss es einfach.", meinte er und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen den Kopf, ehe er aufbrach um das Thema mit Su zu erörtern.


	20. Dunkle Wolken

**Dunkle Wolken**

Severus Snape hatte Stunden im Büro von Professorin McGonagall verbracht. Die Festnahme von zwei Hogwartsschülern und einer Hogwartsschülerin, sowie die Ankündigung, dass bald Kontrollorgane die Schule heimsuchen würden, hatten es notwendig gemacht eine Sitzung einzuberufen, die verständlicherweise lange dauerte.

Er war gerade dabei Hausarbeiten zu korrigieren, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er ob er nun wollte oder nicht, etwas Wichtigeres zu erledigen hatte, als Hausarbeiten zu korrigieren, die er erst nächste Woche zurückgeben müsste. Bedauerlicherweise war die Alternative dazu nicht besonders erfreulich für ihn. Mies gelaunt raffte er sich dennoch dazu auf ein weiteres Mal über seinen Schatten zu springen und machte sich auf in das Turmzimmer, in dem Sybill Trelawney sich ihre Zeit damit totschlug die unmöglichsten Prophezeiungen von sich zu geben, selbst wenn ihr niemand zuhörte.

Verärgert rief er sich die Begegnung mit einer lästigen Zweitklässerin in Erinnerung.

„Professor Snape, meine Schwester hat erzählt, dass sie und Professorin Trelawney heiraten werden, stimmt das?", fragte sie.

„Ich finde es äußerst ungezogen, dass sie sich erlauben mir Fragen über mein Privatleben stellen. Haben ihre Eltern ihnen keine Manieren beigebracht?" 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Schlimm genug, dass er sich öfter mit Sybill Trelawney traf und mit ihr ausging, da musste doch nicht gleich die ganze Schule darüber sprechen. In Gedanken verloren schlenderte er durch die Korridore, in einem Anflug von purer Selbstverleugnung entschloss er sich einen Blumenstrauß zu zaubern. In einem Anflug von Stolz ließ er ihn wieder verschwinden. Schließlich ließ er ihn wieder erscheinen, vielleicht würde Trelawney dann wenigstens eine Minute weniger über ihre unmöglichen Prophezeiungen sprechen und eine Vase für den Strauß suchen müssen, in diesem Chaos könnte das immerhin etwas dauern. Das wiederum erinnerte Snape daran, was er vorhatte: Sybill Trelawney zu heiraten war wohl die dümmste Idee, die ihm in seinem gesamten Leben gekommen war. Vielleicht hatte er sich deshalb bisher noch nicht bemüht das Thema anzusprechen. Möglicherweise hoffte er immer noch das dumme Gesetz würde noch ehe er heiraten müsste abgeschafft werden.

„HEUREKA!", riss ihn eine weibliche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

Er war gerade vor der Falltür zu Trelawneys Turmzimmer angekommen, als Luna Lovegood beinahe mit ihm zusammenstieß.

„Sie hat doch tatsächlich prophezeit, dass sie heute noch auf einen Tee zu ihr kommen würden und Blumen bringen würden.", schüttelte Luna erfreut den Kopf.

Daraufhin ließ Snape den Blumenstrauß wieder verschwinden.

„Und was genau machen sie hier, Ms Lovegood?", fragte er gequält.

„Ich habe mit Professorin Trelawney Tee getrunken, um das Lesen aus Teeblättern zu perfektionieren.", erklärte Luna.

„Und sie hat das alles aus Teeblättern gelesen?", meinte Snape ungläubig.

„Oh nein, sie meinte sie spürt düstere Schwingungen die sich aus dem Keller nähern.", erklärte Luna kichernd.

„Was natürlich alles bedeuten könnte.", schnaufte er.

„Wissen sie, ich glaube nicht, dass sie und Professorin Trelawney gut zusammenpassen."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich sie nach ihrer Meinung gefragt habe, Ms Lovegood."

„Wissen sie, ich glaube das sollten sie tun."

„Ich denke nicht.", meinte er genervt, „Wenn sie dann so freundlich wären.", wollte er sich an ihr vorbeidrängen.

„Da Professorin Trelawney sie in der Kristallkugel als dunkle Wolke beschrieben hat, die ihr inneres Auge trübt, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese Geschichte Zukunft hat.", meinte Luna direkt.

„Das will ich auch hoffen. Zukunft? Das wäre ja noch schöner.", murmelte er vor sich hin, „Und wie steht es mit ihrem Privatleben Ms Lovegood?"

Er grinste finster und war sich sicher, sie so zu treffen. Bestimmt hatte das Mädchen noch niemanden gefunden der gewillt war auch nur eine Minute mit ihr zu verbringen.

In dem Moment kam eine Gestalt die Stiege hoch.

„Luna?", fragte Zacharias, „Bist du fertig?"

Snape wandte sich verwundert um, ihm war nicht klar, dass Zacharias Smith das Mädchen kannte.

„Oh, Professor Snape. Auf dem Weg zu unserer Wahrsagelehrerin, nehme ich an?"

„Das ist wohl noch kein Verbrechen.", meinte Snape zornig.

„Ich bin gerade noch dabei ein nettes Gespräch mit Professor Snape zu führen, aber er hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn du dich daran beteiligst.", flötete Luna in üblich verträumter Manier.

„Ich wollte gerade gehen.", meinte Snape.

„Ehrlich gesagt halte ich das für keine gute Idee. Sehen sie, sie und Professorin Trelawney ergeben kein wirklich harmonisches Paar. Sie sind ein sehr rationaler, bodenständiger Mensch."

„Und Professorin Trelawney schwebt über den Wolken.", fügte Zacharias hinzu und verdrehte die Augen.

„Sie ist verlässt sich auf Intuitionen und Emotionen. Ihnen beiden fehlt definitiv die gemeinsame Basis.", meinte Luna.

„Die Chemie stimmt nicht, Professor, da muss ich Luna recht geben. Sie nehmen die Frau doch noch nicht einmal ernst.", erklärte Zacharias bestimmt.

„Und wer sind sie, dass sie solche Behauptungen aufstellen? Mr Lovegood?", belächelte er die beiden.

„Ja.", meinte Zacharias selbst überrascht, „Allerdings."

„Das hält doch die Welt nicht aus.", murmelte Snape und griff sich auf die Stirn, um zu überprüfen, ob er Fieber hatte oder dem Delirium nahe war.

„Ich denke wir sollten jetzt gehen.", meinte Zacharias noch ehe Snape einen gemeinen Kommentar über Luna zum Besten geben konnte.

„Schönen Abend, Professor, und vergessen sie nicht auf die Blumen. Jemanden den wesen heiratet, sollte wesen doch eine Freude machen.", strahlte ihn Luna fröhlich an.

Als Luna und Zacharias außer Hörweite waren hielt er sie zurück.

„Wir haben zwar nur noch ein paar Minuten bis zum Training, aber würdest du mich bitte einweihen, weshalb genau wir versuchen zu verhindern, dass Snape und Trelawney sich verloben?", wollte er wissen.

„Ganz einfach, weil Snape Hermine heiraten muss.", meinte Luna als würde das ohnehin auf der Hand liegen.

„Das ist die verrückteste Idee die ich je gehört habe. Ich glaube nicht, dass das im Interesse der beiden ist.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Oh, Harry und Ginny sind der gleichen Ansicht. Hermine muss schließlich in Hogwarts bleiben.", flötete Luna und schritt fröhlich weiter, „Aber wir müssen uns nicht länger bemühen, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden sich wirklich verloben."

Snape verbrachte ein paar Minuten damit über den Blumenstrauß nachzudenken. Er kam zum Schluss, dass es ein Fehler war ihn überhaupt jemals herbeizuhexen.

Ohne Blumenstrauß erklomm er die Leiter und war sofort benebelt von den Düften, die sich in dem Turmzimmer ausbreiteten.

„Severus.", freute sich Trelawney, „Ich wusste, dass sie mich heute besuchen würden. Nehmen sie Platz. Wie ich sehe, haben sie Luna getroffen."

Sybill servierte unverzüglich Tee.

„Damiana, mit ein wenig Yohimbe. Ein äußerst anregender Tee.", flötete sie.

Snape spuckte erschrocken den Schluck aus, den er gerade nehmen wollte. Er hatte jetzt wirklich kein Interesse an einem sexuell anregenden Tee.

„Sie mögen Yohimbe nicht? Ich habe auch Pfefferminz.", schüttelte sie leicht verärgert den Kopf und holte eine andere Teekanne.

„Eher die Wirkung.", murmelte er unhörbar, „In dieser Situation."

„Bitte?", fragte sie weil sie ihn nicht verstanden hatte.

„Nicht von Bedeutung.", tat er die Frage ab.

Trelawney begann genervt mit dem Fuss zu wippen. Offenbar war ihr die peinliche Stille die sich breit gemacht hatte ausgesprochen unangenehm.

„Ich könnte ihnen die Karten legen, ja?", schlug sie schließlich begeistert vor.

„Ms Lovegood hat ihre seherischen Fähigkeiten heute bestimmt schon genug beansprucht.", versuchte er sie daran zu hindern.

„Traumdeutung?"

„Ich habe seit Jahren keinen Traum mehr gehabt, dessen Inhalt ich jemand zumuten würde.", schauderte er beim Gedanken an die Albträume die ihn schon seit seiner Zeit als Todesser verfolgten.

„Ich kann ihnen später aus den Teeblättern lesen.", versuchte sie es ein weiteres Mal.

„Danke, nein."

„Dann hole ich schnell mal meine Kristallkugel.", meinte sie diesmal sehr bestimmt.

„Ach, machen sie sich nicht die Mühe.", versuchte Snape sie daran zu hindern.

„Wenn die Künste der Weissagung sie offenbar wenig interessieren und sie immer so abschätzig davon sprechen, frage ich mich, weshalb sie in letzter Zeit so oft meine Gesellschaft suchen?", meinte sie eingeschnappt, nichts konnte sie weniger Leiden als wenn jemand Weissagen belächelte oder ihre Fähigkeiten als Seherin in Frage gestellt wurden.

„Ich dachte es wäre nett mit einer alten Kollegin auch einmal über Dinge abseits des Unterrichts zu sprechen.", versuchte er die Situation zu retten.

Wenig überzeugt setzte sich Trelawney wieder und gab die Suche nach der Kristallkugel auf. Sie sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an. Damit hatte er verloren, das wusste er.

„Sie haben doch bestimmt vielfältige Interessen.", versuchte Snape unbeholfen sein Glück und bereute es gleich wieder.

Es endete wie die letzten paar Male, Trelawney legte ihm zuerst die Karten, las dann aus seinem Teesatz und fand letztendlich auch noch die Kristallkugel.

Die Frau hatte keine anderen Interessen, als das was sie ihre Kunst bezeichnete, sie verließ auch nie ihr Turmzimmer (außer es ließ sich nicht vermeiden) und immer wenn Snape irgendetwas erzählte begann sie nach einer Weile zu gähnen und döste teilweise sogar ein, nur um aufzuschrecken und schreckliche Prophezeiungen über Schüler oder Schülerinnen zu machen, denen Snape ihrer Meinung nach das Leben schwer machte.

Letztendlich resignierte Snape immer wieder und willigte ein, dass Trelawney ihm die Zukunft vorhersagte.

Manchmal – er wusste allerdings nicht ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht – erzählte ihm Trelawney außerdem von den Sorgen der Menschen die sie im Laufe der Zeit besuchten und um ihre Hilfe baten. Snape war sich nicht sicher was er mehr hasste: Klatsch und Tratsch oder Weissagungen.

„Heute war Lavender Brown bei mir. Sie hat das innere Auge, das kann ich ihnen sagen. Sie kommt oft zu mir, seit Parvati Patil ihr Leben verloren hat. Was für ein Verlust, das Mädchen war auch so begabt. Merlin hab' sie selig. Ich habe schon befürchtet Lavenders inneres Auge könnte sich nach diesem schrecklichen Verlust auf immer verschließen.", erzählte sie und ihr kamen die Tränen.

Er schwieg, da er die letzten paar Male festgestellt hatte, dass Trelawney nur noch heftiger zu heulen begann, falls er versucht ihr gut zuzureden. Natürlich war ihre Trauer verständlich, denn soweit Snape mittlerweile wusste, hatten Lavender und Parvati früher immer ihre freien Nachmittage mit Trelawney verbracht.

Wenn Snape es sich genau überlegte, wusste er – dank Trelawney - mittlerweile mehr über das Leben anderer Menschen, als er jemals wissen wollte.

„Auf jeden Fall wollte sie von mir wissen, wie denn ihre Zukunft mit Seamus Finnigan aussehen wird. Rosig, kann ich ihnen sagen, ein wirklich schönes Paar. Ihre Hochzeit wird in jedem Unterhaltungsdenkanarium in England ausgestrahlt.", freute sie sich offenbar, „Nicht, dass ich dieses Gesetz verstehen oder gutheißen würde, aber es ist doch eine große Sache diese Ausstrahlung."

Snape seufzte, er hielt nicht viel von Unterhaltsdenkanarien. Er mochte die Idee vervielfältigter Gedanken, die in bestimmte, dafür vorgesehene, Denkanarien gezaubert wurden, damit die breite Masse daran teilhaben konnte nicht besonders. „Interessant.", meinte er und gab sich keine Mühe seinen Zynismus zu verbergen.

Möglicherweise gab er sich wirklich nicht genug Mühe, aber es war einfach immer dasselbe, kaum hatte er dieses Zimmer betreten, war er sich sicher, dass er diese Frau nicht heiraten konnte. Diese Überzeugung umfasste auch Scheinehen.

„Wissen sie früher waren Lavender und Ronald Weasley – Merlin hab ihn selig - ein Paar. Ich habe ihr immer abgeraten, weil dieser Junge doch wirklich kein Talent hatte. Aber Hermine Granger, die noch viel unbegabter war als er, hat ihn ihr schließlich abspenstig gemacht. Also dieses Mädchen kann ich ihnen sagen, schrecklich, hat nie viel von meinem Unterricht gehalten. Ich denke Minerva McGonagall hatte da zuviel Einfluss auf sie, die hält auch nicht viel von meinem Fach. Und wissen sie was Lavender mir jetzt erzählt hat, das Mädchen hat noch keinen Mann gefunden, nicht seit dem heldenhaften Tod von Mr Weasley. Wissen sie, ich habe das schon gesehen, ja. Vor ein paar Tagen haben Lavender und ich schon einmal für alle Schüler und Schülerinnen in die Kristallkugel gesehen. Da wusste ich gleich, was für ein Schicksal ihr bevorsteht.", plauderte sie darauf los.

Snape hob die Augenbrauen.

„Dunkle Wolken ziehen über sie. Ich habe es ganz klar gesehen. Lavender meinte schon, dass Ms Granger befürchtet Hogwarts verlassen zu müssen. Aber dunkle Wolken, Severus, das ist kein gutes Zeichen. Ich wollte gar nicht näher hinsehen, weil ich befürchtete, sie in Askaban zu sehen, wissen sie?", sprach sie besorgt weiter.

„Dunkle Wolken können doch alles bedeuten, vielleicht haben sie zu lange in die Kugel gestarrt und litten unter einer Sehstörung.", meinte er genervt und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist nicht komisch.", schüttelte sie den Kopf und nahm die Kristallkugel in die Hände, um sie mit ihrem Umhang von Staub zu reinigen.

Dann legte sie ihm ein weiteres Mal die Karten.

„Oh, ihre gegenwärtige Situation ist der Mond, das deutet auf eine Täuschung hin.", bekam er am Rande mit und bemühte sich nicht einzuschlafen.

„Vorher hat mich gerade Luna Lovegood besucht. Ein wunderbares Mädchen, kann ich ihnen sagen. Ihr Vater ist Herausgeber des Klitterers wie sie vielleicht wissen, eine hervorragende Zeitung, ich habe ihn schon seit Jahren abonniert. Viel weniger verlogen als der Tagesprophet. Sie hat mir aus dem Teesatz gelesen."

Snape fragte sich ernsthaft ob die Erzählungen von Trelawney irgendwo hin führen sollten, oder sie einfach nur spontane Erinnerungen wiedergab.

„Sie riet mir von spontane Verlobungen oder baldigen Hochzeiten ab. Aber das wusste ich schon, als ich heute mein Horoskop erstellt habe, die Sternkonstellationen raten mir momentan generell von engeren Beziehungen ab."

Snape wurde kurz aufmerksam. Er war sich sicher, dass Luna Lovegood nichts von alledem gesehen hatte, sondern ihre Lehrerin nur Glauben gemacht hatte, dass dies die korrekte Deutung wäre. Sie wusste natürlich, dass Trelawney den Zeichen allerhöchste Bedeutung beimessen würde.

„Sybill, es ist schon spät, wissen sie. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Aber es war wieder einmal…", er stockte, „Ein sehr aufschlussreicher Abend."

„Achten sie auf das Porträt im zweiten Stock.", rief sie ihm zum Abschied hinterher.

Snape hatte keinerlei Lust die Ratschläge von Sybill Trelawney zu befolgen, zunächst wollte er Luna Lovegood finden und sie zur Rede stellen.

Im zweiten Stock hielt er dennoch noch einem Porträt Ausschau, mit der insgeheimen Hoffnung er könnte wieder eine Prophezeiung von Trelawney als Schwindel entlarven.

Er fand kein Porträt, nur ein verlassenes Bild. Ein paar Ritter aus einem anderen Bild bestätigten ihm, dass das Bild normalerweise ein Porträt wäre, weigerten sich aber Auskunft darüber zu geben. Snape schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gehen, als er plötzlich Stimmen vernahm. Luna Lovegood und Zacharias Smith spazierten geradewegs auf ihn zu. Das war natürlich höchst erfreulich.

„Ms Lovegood!", rief er sie.

„Haben sie sich an meinen Rat gehalten?", fragte sie verträumt.

„Wie kommen sie eigentlich dazu Professorin Trelawney einzureden, sie sollte sich weder verloben, noch heiraten?", meinte er zornig.

Luna starrte ihn unverwandt an und riss ihre großen Augen so weit auf, dass Snape meinte es könnte nicht mehr natürlich sein.

„Sie haben ihr aus dem Teesatz gelesen.", half er ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge.

„Deshalb. Ich habe aus dem Teesatz gelesen.", meinte sie wie selbstverständlich.

„Ach, ich denke sie haben ihr etwas vorgemacht, da sie anschließend auch noch versuchten mir diese Verlobung auszureden. Deshalb wollte ich von ihnen wissen, was genau sie im Schilde führen!", meinte Snape wütend.

„Ich kann ihnen nicht ganz folgen.", mischte sich Zacharias in das Gespräch ein.

„Nun, Ms Lovegood hat es wohl darauf angelegt zu verhindern, dass ich mich mit Professorin Trelawney verlobe.", sagte er genervt, da er es doch gerade sehr verständlich erklärt hatte.

„Und was genau bringt sie auf diese Idee?", meinte Zacharias verwundert.

„Das habe ich gerade erklärt, Mr Smith. Außerdem ist das eine Sache zwischen mir und Ms Lovegood."

„Sie hat aus TEEBLÄTTERN gelesen und ihnen dann aufgrund dessen ebenso wie Professorin Trelawney aufgrund dieser Deutung abgeraten, nehme ich an.", schüttelte Zacharias den Kopf.

Snape überlegte für einen Augenblick, ob er mit den beiden zur Direktorin gehen sollte, doch dann stellte er sich die Szene vor und hörte Minerva vor sich: „Sie schleppen die beiden um diese Uhrzeit zu mir, weil Ms Lovegood aus Teeblättern gelesen hat?"

Snape sah die beiden abwechselnd an und meinte dann:

„Gut, aber ich werde sie im Auge behalten, Ms Lovegood."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

„Um seinetwillen, er darf Trelawney auf keinen Fall heiraten.", meinte Zacharias kopfschüttelnd, „Er ist nicht wirklich auf der Höhe. Vielleicht liegt das an den Dämpfen in diesem Turmzimmer."

„Eigentlich hat er doch recht.", flötete Luna, „Obwohl Trelawneys Teesatz tatsächlich von einer Hochzeit abriet."


	21. Kontrollorgane in Hogwarts

**Kontrollorgane in Hogwarts**

Ein Treffen war vorerst nicht denkbar. Nun, da bekannt war, dass Kontrollorgane des Ministeriums Hogwarts besuchen würden, war es nur eine unnötige Gefahr. Die AG für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit verbreitete unterdessen weiterhin immer die neuesten Informationen. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass sie Steve noch treffen könnte, ehe die Kontrollorgane in Hogwarts eintreffen würden.

Erneut, hatte Minerva McGonagall Harry und Hermine zu sich kommen lassen.

„Ich denke sie wissen, weshalb ich sie gebeten habe, mich zu treffen.", begann Minerva McGonagall.

„Die Kontrollorgane.", meinte Harry.

„Sie werden in zwei oder drei Tagen hier eintreffen. Ich habe gehört, dass Dumbledors Armee dem Tagespropheten eine ähnliche Meldung zukommen hat lassen wie der Orden des Phönix. ‚Nach Ende des Krieges hat sich Dumbledors Armee aufgelöst, weshalb keine Stellungnahme möglich ist.'", zitierte McGonagall den Tagespropheten.

„Wir haben ihr Kurzinterview gelesen.", meinte Hermine.

„Ja, ich habe nur bekannt gegeben, dass ich keine Informationen über 2WLF besitze und bezweifle, dass sich die Organisation in Hogwarts befinden könnte.", fasste sie zusammen.

„Haben sie irgendwelche Anweisungen, die Kontrollorgane betreffend?", fragte Hermine.

„Versuchen sie, die Schüler und Schülerinnen auf ihre Ankunft vorzubereiten und versuchen sie zu verhindern, dass jemand sich unnötigerweise in Gefahr begibt.", bat sie inständig.

„Sie haben im Interview erwähnt, dass sie sich für einen fairen Prozess aussprechen, und bezweifeln, dass ihre Schüler und Schülerinnen gegen das Gesetz verstoßen wollten.", meinte Hermine.

„In der Tat. Ich versuche mein Bestes, um Ms Bullstrode, Mr Goyle und Mr Crabbe aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien. Sie werden verstehen, dass dies das einzige ist, das in meiner Macht steht, zumindest offiziell."

Harry und Hermine nickten.

„Eine Elternorganisation hat eine Demonstration in der Winkelstraße abgehalten. Haben sie davon gehört?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich befürchte, der Tagesprophet wird nicht darüber berichten."

„Vielleicht der Klitterer.", murmelte Harry.

McGonagall nickte: „Das vermute ich ebenfalls."

Damit beendeten sie die kurze Zusammenkunft.

Mit Harrys Unsichtbarkeitsumhang war es Hermine möglich sich am der folgenden Abend aus Hogwarts davonzustehlen. Sie wartete in Hogsmeade auf Steve. Bedauerlicherweise wusste sie nicht recht, wo sie auf ihn warten sollte, weshalb sie vorerst so vermummt wie möglich durch die Straßen schlich.

Es war bereits halb acht und Hermine begann zu zweifeln, dass Steve noch auftauchen würde, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Hermine?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme.

„Steve?", erwiderte sie.

„Wir gehen um die Ecke, dann kommst du zu mir unter den Tarnumhang.", erklärte er.

In einer dunklen Seitenstraße schlüpfte sie unter seinen Umhang.

„So ist es sicherer, ich darf hier nicht gesehen werden.", erklärte er, „Das Ministerium hat den Verdacht, dass der Widerstand von Hogwarts ausgeht."

Er legte einen Schallschutzzauber um sie.

„Wir können nicht sicher sein, dass unsere Schallschutzzauber nicht durchbrochen werden.", meinte er dann nachdenklich.

„Fiona hat erst spät geantwortet und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Code ganz verstanden habe."

„Die Stelle mit der Verlobung basiert auf einer wahren Begebenheit. Fiona und Seth, mein bester Freund, verloben sich erst in Kürze. Ich und Fionas Halbschwester Sarah haben uns bereits verlobt. Ein wenig wahrer Inhalt kann uns helfen, dass niemand erkennt, dass es sich um einen Code handelt.", erklärte er.

„Habt ihr die Flugblätter im Ministerium verteilt?", fragte sie.

„Wir haben ihnen nur die Türen geöffnet, wir nahmen an, sie sind von euch.", wunderte sich Steve.

„Ich weiß nichts davon.", meinte Hermine und beschloss sämtliche Mutmaßungen für sich zu behalten.

„Ich nehme an, du weißt, dass die drei von Hogwarts ohne Zweifel verurteilt werden.", erklärte Steve.

„Ich hoffte es wäre nicht so.", seufzte sie.

Er gab ihr einen Zettel.

„Präg dir diese Zauberformeln und Passwörter gut ein und vernichte die Aufzeichnungen.", meinte er dann.

„Was ist das?"

„Damit ist es möglich Askaban zu betreten und die Zellen der drei Gefangenen zu öffnen.", erklärte er.

„Woher weiß ich, dass ich dir trauen kann."

„Es geht mir sehr ähnlich. Aber ich weiß, dass du ein Mitglied von Dumbledors Armee warst und gegen Voldemort gekämpft hast. Das macht es mir einfacher dir zu vertrauen."

„Und in mir erweckt diese Tatsache größeres Misstrauen."

„Es ist deine Sache, was du mit den Codes anstellst.", meinte er, „Aber du musst wissen, dass es für mich und meine Lieben große Gefahr bedeutet, mich überhaupt mit dir zu treffen. Deine Vorsicht ist allerdings begründet, immerhin haben wir uns über Wizlove kennengelernt. Ich nehme an, du kennst die Ergänzung von Erlass 35."

Hermine nickte.

„Sie schicken morgen Kontrollorgane nach Hogwarts. Sie werden abgesehen davon Flüche verhängen, die dazu dienen das Schloss abzuhören."

Er gab ihr einen weiteren Zettel.

„Hier sind die Stellen gekennzeichnet, an denen die Flüche wirksam sind, sowie Gegenflüche. Es ist aber nicht auszuschließen, dass sie ihren Plan spontan ändern.", erklärte er.

Hermine hätte zu gerne gewusst, woher Steve seine Informationen bezog, aber sie wusste, dass sie keine Antwort auf eine Frage darauf bekommen würde. Die Menge an Informationen die er hatte, machte sie allerdings wieder etwas misstrauischer.

„Sie sind davon überzeugt, dass Dumbledors Armee noch existiert und mit den Vorfällen in Verbindung steht. Deshalb haben sie versucht eine öffentliche Stellungnahme zu bekommen. Sie glaubten damit auch Kritiker und Kritikerinnen des Gesetzes zu besänftigen. Die kurze Antwort von Harry Potter hat sie misstrauisch gemacht. Sie wissen schließlich was ihr im Krieg geleistet habt."

„Harry hat nicht gelogen.", meinte Hermine, „Dumbledors Armee hat sich mit Kriegsende aufgelöst."

Hermine wusste, dass es nicht gerade fair war, den Menschen zu belügen, der ihr wertvolle Informationen zuspielte, aber es war vorläufig sicherer.

„Ihr solltet euch außerdem rechtzeitig über eure Rechte informieren, für den Fall, dass es zu Befragungen kommt.", meinte Steve ernst.

Hermine nickte.

„Wir bleiben in Kontakt?", fragte Steve.

„Bis auf weiteres, ja. Danke.", meinte Hermine und sie nickten sich zum Abschied zu.

Hermine schlüpfte unter den Tarnumhang von Harry und prägte sich die Codes ein. Anstatt den Zettel zu vernichten behexte sie ihn vorläufig so, dass nur sie ihn wieder entziffern konnte. Ihr Gedächtnis war gut, aber sie wollte im Notfall wissen, dass zumindest eine zweite Person die Codes kannte.

Zurück im Schloss nahm sie den Umhang nicht sofort ab. Sie schloss die Eingangtür hinter sich und ging auf die Stiegen zu. Plötzlich spürte sie zwei Hände die sie an den Schultern zurückhalten.

„Wenn das nicht Mr Potter ist.", höhnte Snape und zog den Umhang von ihr.

Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch hämischer.

„Welch eine Überraschung! Ms Granger treibt sich also mit dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang ihres Freundes Potter außerhalb des Schlosses herum. Zu dieser Zeit."

„Es ist noch nicht sehr spät.", meinte sie plump.

„Aber ich bezweifle, dass Professorin Lupin ihnen eine Genehmigung ausgestellt hat.", meinte er mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was wollten sie überhaupt da draußen? Waren sie etwa in Hogsmeade?", bohrte er nach.

„Das geht sie gar nichts an.", meinte Hermine zornig.

„Als ihr Lehrer, geht es mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn sie sich unerlaubt um diese Zeit außerhalb von Hogwarts aufhalten.", sagte er kühl.

Hermine wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, als Tonks die Stiege heruntergeeilt kam und beinahe stolperte.

„Danke, dass du die Besorgungen für mich erledigt hast, Hermine.", meinte sie fröhlich, offenbar hatte sie das Gespräch belauscht.

„Also haben sie Ms Granger erlaubt das Schloss zu verlassen.", meinte Snape ungläubig.

„Natürlich.", entgegnete Tonks.

„Weshalb trug sie dann einen Tarnumhang?", schüttelte Snape den Kopf, im Glauben er hätte damit gewonnen.

„Damit sie keine Probleme mit anderen Professoren und Professorinnen bekommt, nur weil ich in meinem Choas kein Formular finden konnte, das bestätigen würde, dass Hermine meine Einwilligung hat, Hogsmeade aufzusuchen.", meinte Tonks unverzüglich.

„Dafür gibt es keine Formulare. Eine einfache Notiz ist ausreichend.", meinte Snape genervt.

„Oh! Wenn ich das gewusst hätte.", zuckte Tonks nur mit den Schultern, nahm Snape den Tarnumhang ab und packte Hermine an der Hand um sie schnell mit sich in Richtung Gryffindor Turm zu ziehen.

„Es war äußerst unvernünftig von unserer Direktorin sie als Professorin einzustellen.", rief Snape ihr aufgebracht hinterher, „Sie sollten ihre Aufgaben nicht zugunsten von Schülerinnen die sie bevorzugen vernachlässigen."

Weder Tonks noch Hermine wandten sich um.

„Du willst bestimmt ein Erklärung.", murmelte Hermine.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht gerade das was wesen eine Autoritätsperson nennt, und ich habe nicht vor etwas daran zu ändern.", meinte sie schulterzuckend.

„Danke, Tonks.", atmete Hermine auf.

„Keine Ursache. Irgendjemand muss diesem aufgeblasenen Wichtigtuer doch Kontra geben. Ich habe noch nie verstanden, wieso Minerva so übertrieben streng und förmlich ist.", murmelte sie und brachte Hermine zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Ehe die Kontrollorgane des Ministeriums zum Mittagessen erschienen, war es Dumbledors Armee gelungen die Informationen in Form einer Variante von „Stille Post" weiterzugeben. Jeder und jede teilte jeweils einer Person die Neuigkeiten mit.

Vor dem Mittagessen stellte McGonagall den Schülern und Schülerinnen die Kontrollorgane vor.

„Die beiden Gruppen des Ministeriums, die bis morgen Abend hier anwesend sein werden unterstehen Mr Hank Jones und Mrs Francis Hopper. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie alle zur Kooperation bereit sind und den gesandten Kontrollorganen bestätigen werden, dass der Verdacht, es könne hier in Hogwarts eine Gruppe existieren, die gegen das Ministerium arbeitet, unbegründet ist.", meinte sie.

Beiden unterstanden jeweils zwei Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen, die McGonagall nicht weiter vorstellte. Bedauerlicherweise war darunter ein bekanntes Gesicht: Dolores Umbridge.

Hermine musterte Hopper und Jones. Hopper war eine sehr schlanke und groß gewachsene Frau. Sie war sehr muskulös und hatte sehr kurze blonde Haare. Jones war ein dunkelhäutiger, eher kleiner und kräftiger Mann, der bereits einige graue Haare hatte und offenbar bald eine Halbglatze bekommen würde. Beide ließen ihre misstrauischen Blicke durch den Saal wandern.

Harrys Augen waren offenbar auf Umbridge fixiert.

„Die Frau hasst doch Halbblüter und Halbwesen.", schüttelte er den Kopf und ballte die Hand zusammen, auf der sich immer noch Narben, der Strafarbeit abzeichneten, die sie Harry in seinem 5.Schuljahr wieder und wieder auferlegt hatte.

„Trotzdem, wenn du mich fragst, war es gar nicht anders zu erwarten.", stellte Hermine bitter fest.

Vor dem Mittagessen flüsterte Padma Patil ihr im Vorbeigehen etwas zu.

„Sie besuchen die gesamten AGs, Clubs und Mannschaften. Angeblich eine Idee von Umbridge."

Wie konnte es auch anders sein, dachte Hermine und gab die Nachricht am Gryffindor Tisch weiter.

„Sie waren ernsthaft bei unserem Quidditchtraining und haben sämtliche Mannschaftsmitglieder darüber ausgefragt ob ich ihnen irgendwelche andere Inhalte zu vermitteln versuche, die nichts mit dem Training zu tun haben.", schüttelte Harry beim Abendessen den Kopf.

Die Kontrollorgane hatten auf einem Tisch – der zusätzlich untergebracht wurde – neben den Lehrertischen Platz genommen. Da es gefährlich war, hatten sie beschlossen nicht über DA zu sprechen und so zu tun, als wäre die Gruppe tatsächlich nicht existent.

„Dafür haben sie die ‚AG Muggelfotographie, eine Gegenüberstellung' in hohen Tönen gelobt.", erklärte Colin, „Sie finden wir leisten einen wichtigen Beitrag, um die Kulturen miteinander vertraut zu machen und so gegenseitigen Respekt zu fördern."

„Seamus und ich haben uns heute lange und ausführlich mit ihnen unterhalten. Sie haben auch die Eheberatungsgruppe als ausgesprochen gute Einrichtung empfunden.", erklärte Lavender.

„Lisa hat mir erzählt, dass sie auch die Gruppe ‚Hexen im Mittelalter' gelobt haben. Weil sie dadurch kritisch die Konflikte zwischen Muggel und Hexerei betrachten.", erklärte Neville.

Hermine war ausgesprochen erleichtert darüber, dass bisher alles gut gegangen war.

„Ich nehme an, sie werden auch uns als Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin noch befragen.", erklärte Harry, „Sie laufen die ganze Zeit herum und horchen verschiedene Schüler aus. McGonagall war wenig erfreut darüber, weil sie meint, dass das dem Schulklima schadet und die Schüler und Schülerinnen von ihrer Arbeit abhält."

„Ich bin gespannt ob sie Slytherin genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Nachdem die Organisation den Gerüchten zufolge von einer Gruppe reinblütiger Ex-Anhänger und Anhängerinnen Voldemorts gestartet wurde, wäre das nahe liegend.", überlegte Hermine.

„Unwahrscheinlich, sie haben Umbridge dabei.", war Harry überzeugt.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie in Anbetracht der Situation ihre Einstellungen noch offen vertritt.", warf Hermine ein.


	22. Kreuzverhöre

**Kreuzverhöre**

Gegen Abend füllte sich der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zunehmend. Die Siebtklässler und Siebtklässerinnen hatten sich auf Dracos Wunsch hin zur Gänze versammelt und saßen abseits der anderen.

„Und was haltet ihr von dieser Überwachungsaktion?", fragte Draco in die Runde.

„Sie haben etwas gegen Reinblütige.", meinte Daphne bestimmt, „Sie haben ganz speziell Slytherins in den Gängen aufgehalten und mit Fragen belästigt."

„Und ehemalige Mitglieder von Dumbledors Armee.", fügte Theodor hinzu, „Ich schätze sie haben zwei Vermutungen: Entweder es handelt sich um DA oder um eine Organisation von Slytherins."

„Und ich sage, wir müssen uns das nicht gefallen lassen. Was wollen diese Schlammblüter und Halbblüterinnen eigentlich von uns? Sie sind doch nichts wert im Vergleich zu uns. Weil sie das wissen, wollen sie uns jetzt unterdrücken, unser Blut besudeln und unseren Einfluss schmälern.", hielt Draco seine Ansprache.

„Du solltest aufpassen was du sagst, solange wir Besuch haben.", wies ihn Theodor auf die Gefahr hin.

„Sie können uns doch nichts anhaben. Wir haben Recht auf freie Meinung.", erklärte Draco.

„Du weißt dass immer noch Strafen für alle drohen, die sich als Anhänger oder Anhängerinnen Voldemorts bekennen.", mahnte Theodor.

„Es geht doch nicht um diesen Möchtegernreinblüter, der sich als Halbblut erwiesen hat. Es geht um unsere Traditionen und unser reines Blut, um unsere Freiheit."

„Du musst noch etwas üben, wenn du Anhänger und Anhängerinnen um dich scharren willst.", machte sich Theodor über ihn lustig, „Das konnte dieser Möchtegernreinblüter, wie du ihn nennst, besser. Wohl gemerkt mit Hilfe der Unverzeihlichen Flüche, aber er hatte dir ein bisschen Voraus."

„Ich wusste doch, dass du ein Blutsverräter bist.", ärgerte sich Draco.

„Das sagst du mir andauernd, aber du ziehst keine Konsequenz daraus. Ich nehme an es liegt daran, dass dir niemand außer uns armen Irren hier zuhört und du nicht riskieren willst einen deiner wenigen Zuhörer zu verlieren.", belächelte er Draco.

„Dann geh, Nott."

„Jetzt wo ich schon soviel Informationen über deine ach so geheime, illegale Gruppierung habe. Nächster Fehler, Tommyboy…"

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt verfiel Daphne in schallendes, manisches Gelächter.

„Daphne!", mahnte Theodor.

„Tschuldigung, Theo, aber ich liebe es einfach, wenn du Voldemort Tommyboy nennst."

„Wobei wesen es auch als Verharmlosung bezeichnen könnte. Aber schön, dass ich dich amüsiert habe.", meinte er mit einem lauten Seufzen.

„Ich glaube wir frustrieren Theodor.", meinte Daphne mit einem verrückten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Pansy warf Draco den „Sie ist vollkommen wahnsinnig, tu doch was dagegen."- Blick zu, wie Draco ihn bei sich selbst nannte.

„War was du sagen wolltest von grundlegender Bedeutung.", meinte er genervt zu Theodor um das Gespräch wieder darauf zurückzulenken.

„Tommyboy."

Daphne lachte wieder schallend.

„Voldemort hätte niemanden gehen lassen, der oder die zuviel weiß."

„Soll ich dich umbringen Nott, oder wie stellst du dir das vor. Oder dein Gedächtnis behexen?"

„Es wäre ratsam. Oder du gibst endlich die dumme Idee auf diese Blutsfehde künstlich anzuheizen und versuchst wirklich für den Widerstand zu arbeiten. Obwohl ich befürchte es würde in einer Katastrophe enden, bestimmt würde der Widerstand mit deiner Hilfe auffliegen."

„Ich glaube Draco hat das wunderbar bewiesen, seit Voldemort ihn zu den Todessern geholt hat, ist es mit ihnen nur bergab gegangen. Ach ja, die gibt es ja gar nicht mehr.", murmelte Daphne wirr.

„Okay, Blaise, das reicht, was hat das Mädchen schon wieder genommen.", wurde Theodor wütend.

„Was weiß ich, du hast ihr doch den Flachmann weggenommen, jetzt braut sie sich dauernd komisches Zeug. Snape hätte sie fast erwischt, als sie etwas von ihm klauen wollte.", zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, soll ich ihr etwa den Flachmann wiedergeben? Kannst du nicht etwas mehr auf sie aufpassen?", wurde Theodor zornig.

„Naja, ich wollte sie ja abhalten, aber dann habe ich ein bisschen von dem Trank gekostet, und das ist echt nicht so übel.", meinte Blaise gleichgültig.

„Das haltet ja niemand aus mit euch.", meinte er verzweifelt, „Blaise, ich dachte du wärst annähernd vernünftig."

„Es war ein sexuell stimulierender Trank, da würdest du doch wohl nicht nein sagen."

„Du warst mir sympathischer, als du noch so übertrieben anspruchsvoll warst und dir keine Frau genügte.", seufzte er.

Blaise warf ihm den „Daphne wollte ich immer schon, aber sie wollte ja bis vor kurzem nicht." – Blick zu. Theodor schüttelte nur noch den Kopf.

„Hört mir eigentlich noch irgendjemand zu?", meinte Draco genervt.

Pansy sah ihn mit großen, bewundernden Augen an.

„Nein.", lachte Daphne und begann dann von bunten Lichtern zu erzählen, die quer durch den Raum schwebten.

„Willst du sie nicht in den Krankenflügel bringen?", schlug Theodor vor.

„Bist du verrückt, Madam Pomfrey kommt doch dahinter, dass Daphne was genommen hat.", schüttelte Blaise den Kopf.

„Möglicherweise wäre das gar nicht einmal so schlecht, nachdem du dich mittlerweile auch schon dazu hinreißen lässt irgendwelche Tränke zu nehmen."

Draco saß beleidigt auf der Couch und ließ sich von Pansy trösten.

„Es ist einfach eine Tragödie, nicht wahr.", meinte Theodor theatralisch.

„Musst du immer so entsetzlich pathetisch sein, Theodor.", verdrehte Pansy die Augen.

„Stattdessen könntest du mir eine Liste schreiben, worauf ich beim Gründen von illegalen Organisationen achten sollte."

Theodor grinste ihn breit an und verkniff es sich deutlicher auszuführen, dass das nicht gerade der beste Anfang dafür war.

„Ich bin weder Crabbe, noch Goyle. Ich erledige sicher nicht deine Schreibarbeit."

„Also Crabbe oder Goyle hätte ich nicht gerade Schreibarbeit aufgetragen.", überlegte Draco.

„Eigentlich gibt es nur einen wichtigen Aspekt, den du beherzigen solltest: Du musst einfach aufhören ein Angeber zu sein, dann würdest du nicht glorreich alles ausplaudern was du so treibst, das war immer schon eines deiner Probleme.", meinte Theodor schließlich bissig.

„Das nimmst du zurück!", schrie Draco und zog den Zauberstab.

Doch im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum, Snape trat gefolgt von einer Gruppe der Kontrollorgane ein. Sie standen unter der Führung von Hopper. Schnell setzte sich Draco und steckte den Zauberstab weg.

„Darf ich sie alle um Ruhe und Aufmerksamkeit bitten!", begann Snape, „Die Kontrollgruppe von Mrs Hopper ist hier, um sie alle zu gewissen Vorkommnissen zu befragen. Ich hoffe sie beantworten all ihre Fragen angemessen."

Theodor konnte sich nur schwer ein Lächeln verkneifen, Snape hatte die faszinierende Angewohnheit immer ganz eindeutig zweideutige Anweisungen zu geben. Sehr gerissen.

In einer Ecke wurde ein Tisch bereitgestellt und Platz für die drei Ministeriumsangestellten geschaffen. Die Slytherins beobachten das Treiben misstrauisch.

„Glaubt ihr sie sind wegen Millicent, Vin und Greg hier?", fragte Pansy in Flüsterton.

„Was machen wir mit Daphne.", ignorierte Blaise ihre Bemerkung, während Theodor schnell ‚unter anderem' antwortete.

„Sie machen das sicher nicht in den anderen Häusern.", ärgerte sich Draco.

„Daphne, kannst du dich übergeben?", flüsterte Theodor.

„Was?", zischten alle gleichzeitig.

„Blaise steck ihr den Finger in den Hals wenn es sein muss, aber bring sie verdammt noch mal sofort raus hier!", meinte Theodor ernst.

„Ach, es wäre doch bestimmt unterhaltsam.", grinste Draco.

„Das ist jetzt nicht komisch.", wandte er sich an Draco und dann wieder an Blaise, „Jetzt mach schon."

Blaise sah ihn immer noch entgeistert an, während Theodor mit Blicken gestikulierte, dass er sich beeilen sollte.

„Schätzchen, das wird jetzt etwas unangenehm."

Daphne würgte und übergab sich, wobei Blaise eine gehörige Ladung abbekam.

„Toller Plan.", zischte er.

„Dann kannst du sie zumindest begleiten."

Snape lief wie bestellt zu ihnen, es konnte gar nicht besser laufen. Hopper folgte ihm.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er mit finsterem Blick.

„Daphne hat sich übergeben, ihr war schon den ganzen Abend über schlecht, ich glaube sie ist krank.", stammelte Blaise.

„Worauf warten sie dann noch, bringen sie das Mädchen in den Krankenflügel.", befahl Snape.

Hopper warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Haben sie Einwände?", fragte er ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, „Sie kommen sofort wieder zurück, sobald Ms Greengrass im Krankenflügel ist, Mr Zabini!"

---

Es stellte sich heraus, dass nur die siebte Klasse befragt werden sollte, daraus schlossen sie, dass es um Informationen Millicent, Vin und Greg betreffend ging.

Kaum hatten Blaise und Daphne den Raum verlassen, wurde Pansy zum Tisch gerufen.

„Pansy Parkinson?", fragte Hopper mit einer strengen Stimme.

„Natürlich.", meinte verwirrt, weil sie auf den Aufruf ihres Namens zum Tisch gekommen war.

„Sie sind die beste Freundin von Millicent Bullstrode?", verfuhr sie in einer harten, emotionslosen Stimme.

„Ja.", meinte sie.

„Also wussten sie von ihrer geplanten Flucht?"

„Nein."

„Aber sie haben gerade behauptet ihre beste Freundin zu sein, dann wollen sie uns weiß machen, dass sie nichts davon wussten?", meinte ein Zauberer mittlern Alters herablassend, „Sie glauben doch nicht, dass sie uns etwas vormachen können."

„Also ich nehme an, sie hat mir nichts davon erzählt, weil sie das für besser hielt.", meint Pansy verärgert.

„Natürlich könnten sie uns einfach eine Lüge erzählen, nicht wahr Ms Parkinson.", meinte der Mann und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er ihr kein Wort glaubte.

„Aber sie hat mir nichts erzählt.", meinte Pansy verzweifelt.

„Vielleicht sagt sie die Wahrheit. Sehen sie sich doch an, wie verzweifelt das arme Mädchen ist.", meinte die zweite Frau.

Pansy atmete erleichtert auf.

„Nein, ich glaube ihr kein Wort. Sie ist ihre beste Freundin, schläft seit Jahren im gleichen Schlafsaal, diese Mädchen haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander."

„Hören sie, ich wußte wirklich nichts!", versicherte Pansy deren Nervenkostüm ziemlich dünn war.

Draco warf Theodor einen verstörten Blick zu.

„Was machen die?"

„Guter Bulle – Böser Bulle, vermute ich. So hat Su es zumindest genannt.", erklärte er Draco.

„Was bedeutet?"

„Der eine macht Pansy fertig, sieh nur hin, er behandelt sie herablassend und gibt ihr zu verstehen, dass er kein Wort glaubt. Die Frau versucht ihr gut zuzureden und sie zu trösten, damit sich Pansy verzweifelt bei ihr ausweint.", ging Theodor ins Detail.

„Was tun wir am besten?", fragte Draco weiter.

„Wir sollten eigentlich die Aussage verweigern.", erklärte Theodor.

„Bist du verrückt, die sperren uns nach Askaban.", warf Draco ein.

„Das können sie nicht, wir haben ein Recht auf Aussageverweigerung."

„Sag mal woher weißt du das alles?", schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

„Von Su natürlich.", verdrehte er die Augen.

„Also verweigern wir die Aussage?"

„Ja."

„Aber…"

„Merk dir eines, wenn du oder jemand anders aufgrund politischer Aktionen Stress bekommt und du verhört wirst, dann verweigere bedingungslos die Aussage."

„Wieso hast du Pansy nichts gesagt."

„Es ging zu schnell verdammt, glaubst du ich bin sonderlich erfreut über diese Situation. Es ist für alle gefährlich."

Im selben Moment beobachteten sie, wie Hopper den „bösen Bullen" nach hinten zu ihnen beorderte und „Was ist da los?" brüllte.

Der Mann kam zu ihnen und setzte sich.

„Sie werden mich bestimmt gerne an ihren Gesprächen teilhaben lassen."

Als Theodor schwieg, ging Draco davon aus, dass er auch besser kein Gespräch begann.

„Sie kannten Mr Goyle und Mr Crabbe schon lange vor Hogwarts?", fragte er Mann und lehnte sich lässig zurück.

Draco schwieg.

„Sie kennen meine Sprache?", machte sich der Mann über ihn lustig.

Draco wollte aufgebracht etwas sagen, aber er verkniff es sich.

„Mr Nott, sehen sie nach wo Zabini bleibt!", rief Snape plötzlich.

Pansy war unterdessen den Tränen nahe.

„Mr Lester kann ziemlich unangenehm werden, Ms Parkinson.", meinte die Frau und gab ihr ein Taschentuch.

Theodor war bei der Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums, als Hopper sich einschaltete.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee.", meinte sie.

„Mr Zabini müsste längst zurück sein.", meinte Snape unbekümmert, „Mr Nott, sie haben mich gehört."

Theodor zögerte nicht länger. Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, rannte er hinauf zum Krankenflügel. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass Snape ihn nicht grundlos hatte weggeschickt, denn solange war Blaise nun auch wieder nicht weg.

„Ich weiß doch aber wirklich gar nichts.", schluchzte Pansy.

Für ein paar Augenblicke schwiegen die beiden und warteten offenbar auf Mr Lester.

„Haben sie mein Schülerin jetzt genug gequält.", meinte Snape finster.

„Wir führen nur eine ganz gewöhnliche Befragung durch, Professor Snape.", meinte Hopper kühl.

„Sie sind noch nicht verlobt, Ms Parkinson.", begann Lester.

„Was tut das zur Sache!", schluchzte sie verzweifelt.

„Nun, woher wissen wir, dass sie nicht auch ein Teil dieses Plans waren. Vielleicht wollten sie auch nach Polen."

„Aber, ich…"

„Sie mögen keine muggelgeborenen Hexen und Zauberer, nicht wahr?"

„Wieso…"

„Nur antworten, Ms Parkinson, keine Gegenfragen."

„Das machen sie doch nur, weil ich reinblütig bin.", schluchzte sie.

„Wir haben keine Vorurteile aufgrund ihres Blutstatus.", meinte Hopper sachlich.

„Sie und Draco Malfoy sind ein Paar, nicht wahr? Sie würden ihn gerne heiraten kann wesen wohl annehmen. In Polen vielleicht?", fuhr Lester fort.

„Professor!", flehte Pansy ihn an und wandte sich um.

„Ihr Professor ist nicht befugt einzuschreiten. Das werden sie verstehen."

„Aber ich nehme an Professor McGonagall könnte das.", drohte er.

Die drei nickten sich untereinander zu.

„Nun, das reicht dann Ms Parkinson.", meinte Hopper.

„Bestimmt finden sie noch einen geeigneten Mann. Schade nur, denn ich nehme an die Schule werden sie wohl nicht fortsetzen können. Ich nehme an sie werden sich sehr dafür schämen halbblütige Kinder zu gebären, nicht wahr? Eine Schande für ihren guten Namen, ein Verrat an ihrer Familie.", meinte Lester finster.

Pansy war knapp davor sich umzudrehen, als Snape sie wegzog.

„Kommen sie Ms Parkinson, die Befragung ist zuende."

„Nicht zu den andern!", schrie Hopper aufgebracht, „Ms Logan wird mit ihr und später den anderen in einem separaten Raum warten."

Hopper warf ihm ein hämisches Grinsen zu, er konnte sich nicht in zwei Räumen gleichzeitig aufhalten.

„Kommen sie Ms Parkinson.", meinte er wieder und brachte sie in den Schlafraum der Jungen.

Sie begann bitterlich zu weinen, als sie den Raum betreten hatte.

„Reißen sie sich jetzt zusammen und schweigen sie!", meinte er und bewegte kurz den Zauberstab den er unter dem Umhang versteckt hielt.

Ein paar Sekunden später war auch schon Ms Lester hinter ihnen. Pansy schluckte, sie konnte keinen Ton von sich geben.

„Ich nehme an sie ist bei ihnen gut aufgehoben.", meinte Snape kühl und kehrte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Mittlerweile war Blaise zurück und Theodor saß den verbliebenen Ministeriumsangestellten gegenüber.

„Ihr Name?", fragte Hopper.

„Theodor Nott."

„Also Mr Nott, wussten sie, was ihre Freunde Mr Goyle und Mr Crabbe planten?", fragte Lester weiter.

„Ich mache von meinem Recht auf Aussageverweigerung Gebrauch.", meinte er.

„Wir könnten sie auch vorübergehend in Gewahrsam nehmen!", meinte Lester, „Ich nehme an, das ist nicht in ihrem Interesse. Also erzählen sie uns einfach was sie wissen, es kann ihren Freunden in ihrer derzeitigen Situation nur helfen."

Lüge, dachte Theodor und lächelte nur überlegen.

„Ihr Vater war ein Todesser, richtig?", wurde Lester deutlicher.

„Ich verweigere die Aussage."

„Haben sie Informationen über 2WLF?"

„Ich verweigere die Aussage."

„Werden sie heute noch unsere Fragen beantworten, oder müssen wir deutlicher werden?"

„Ich verweigere die Aussage."

Die beiden sahen sich sichtlich verärgert an und machten sich Aufzeichnungen. Name, Meldeadresse, Geburtsdatum und Beruf rief er sich in Erinnerung und beschloss Su das nächste Mal zu fragen woher sie all ihr Wissen eigentlich bezog.

Theodor wurde aus dem Verhör entlassen.

„Mr Zabini, wieso haben sie solange gesteckt!", meinte Snape schließlich zornig.

„Daphne wollte nicht alleine sein.", meinte Blaise.

„Madam Pomfrey ist doch dort!", schimpfte er, „10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."

Theodor bekam das gerade noch mit, ehe in den Nebenraum ging. Snape zog offenbar eine Show ab.

Blaise wurde sogleich zur Befragung gerufen.

„Blaise Zabini?", fragte Hopper.

Er nickte.

„Seit wann kennen sie Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle und Ms Bullstrode?"

„Ich verweigere die Aussage.", meinte er knapp auf alle folgenden Fragen.

Schließlich kam Draco zum Verhör.

„Draco Malfoy."

„Ja."

„Der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy."

„Ja."

„Mr Goyle und Mr Crabbe kennen sie schon seit ihrer Kindheit, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, natürlich.", meinte er und wurde sich dann erst klar darüber, dass die Befragung längst begonnen hatte.

„Haben sie in letzter Zeit mit ihren Freunden über Polen gesprochen?", fragte Hopper.

„Ich verweigere die Aussage.", sagte er recht unsicher.

„Also ja.", grinste Lester.

„Wussten sie, dass eine Flucht geplant war?", fragte Hopper weiter.

„Ich verweigere die Aussage.", meinte er und war noch verunsicherter durch die Bemerkung von Lester.

„Wieder ja.", höhnte er.

„Sind sie beteiligt an einer Organisation die sich selbst 2WLF nennt oder an irgendeiner vergleichbaren Organisation?"

„Ich verweigere die Aussage.", meinte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja, hab ich es mir doch gedacht.", meinte Lester mit einem finsteren Grinsen.

Draco sah ihn verstört an.

„Oder wollen sie uns vielleicht etwas dazu sagen?"

Draco überlegte, was sollte er jetzt tun, waren sie gerade dabei ihn zu überführen, und ihm einfach irgendwas anzuhängen. Hatte Theodor unrecht und sie konnten jede nicht beantwortete Frage als positive Antwort vermerken. Draco wurde unruhig.

„Mr Malfoy, das alles geschieht ganz in ihrem Sinne, wenn sie jetzt ein Geständnis liefern und uns alle Informationen geben die sie haben, versichere ich ihnen, dass sich das positiv auf ihre Lage auswirken wird."

„Ich verweigere die Aussage.", meinte Draco, er war doch nicht dumm, das musste einfach eine Falle sein dachte er sich, als er endlich über den Anflug von Panik hinweg war.

Logan ging im Schlafsaal der Jungen auf und ab. Sie kniete sich zu Pansy.

„Ms Parkinson. Quält sie etwas? Sie können mir gerne alles sagen, ich bin sicher, dass wir ihnen helfen können!", meinte sie tröstend.

Blaise und Theodor tauschten nervöse Blicke hinter dem Rücken von Logan aus. Sie waren erleichtert als Pansy nur heftig den Kopf schüttelte und stumm ihren Tränen den Lauf ließ.

Schließlich kam Draco zu ihnen. Logan wurde nach draußen gerufen.

„Pansy, alles wird gut.", meinte Draco und nahm sie in die Arme, „Diese…"

Theodor gestikulierte ihm weiterhin zu schweigen und er nickte.

Snape wartete darauf, dass die Ministeriumsgruppe ihre Unterlagen zusammenpackte.

„Sind sie dann fertig?", meinte er genervt.

„Einen Moment noch.", meinte Mr Lester und warf einen Blick auf das schwarze Brett der Slytherins.

„Suchen sie nach etwas Bestimmten?", fragte Snape kühl und machte keine Anstalten ihm helfen zu wollen.

Lester nahm unterdessen ein Blatt ab, faltete es und steckte es in die Tasche.

Wenig später kam Snape in das Jungenschlafzimmer und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Draco wollte etwas sagen, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und machte einige Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab.

„Dachte ich es doch.", schüttelte er den Kopf und richtete einen wortlosen Zauber in eine Ecke.

„Sie haben versucht den Raum abzuhören.", erklärte er verärgert, „Ich muss sagen, sie haben mich ausgesprochen überrascht. Aber in Merlins Namen, wenn sie alle offenbar bescheid wussten, was haben sie sich dabei gedacht Ms Parkinson nicht über ihre Rechte aufzuklären!"

„Es ging alles zu schnell!", meinte Theodor und senkte seinen Blick.

„Wegen Ms Greengrass nehme ich an.", meinte er bitter.

„Sie trifft keine Schuld.", schüttelte Theodor den Kopf.

„Ms Parkinson, machen sie sich keine Sorgen, sie haben ihnen in ihrer Verzweiflung ohnehin nichts geliefert, ich bezweifle, dass sie ihnen oder den anderen aus irgendeiner Aussage einen Strick drehen können."

Pansy begann wild zu gestikulieren und deutete auf ihren Hals.

„Verzeihen sie, dass ich noch nicht daran gedacht habe.", meinte er und richtete den Zauberstab auf sie.

„Kann ich wieder sprechen? Ja…", sie atmete erleichtert auf.

„Da sie nicht wussten, dass sie besser nichts sagen sollten, hielt ich es für angebracht.", erklärte Snape knapp.

„Machen sie das in allen Häusern?", fragte Draco aufgebracht.

„Ich befürchte ja.", meinte Snape, „Aber jetzt gehen sie erst einmal schlafen."

„Ich muss noch zu Daphne.", meinte Blaise, „Sie weiß noch nicht, dass sie keine Aussagen machen darf."

„Ich gehe zu ihr, aber ich bezweifle, dass Madam Pomfrey zulässt, dass ihre Patienten und Patientinnen befragt werden.", meinte Snape bestimmt.

Snape nickte zur Verabschiedung. Kurz verharrten alle in Schweigen.

„Draco.", ergriff dann Theodor als erster das Wort, starrte dabei aber in die Leere, „Angenommen Muggelgeborene, Halbblüter, Halbblüterinnen, Reinblüterinnen und Reinblüter wären alle von einer Sache bedroht, wäre es dann nicht zwingend notwendig interne Konflikte zu begraben und zusammenzuarbeiten?"

„Wir haben es doch auch so geschafft.", zischte Draco.

„Weil meine muggelgeborene Verlobte mir die nötigen Informationen gab."

„Ich sagte nicht, dass es nicht in Ordnung wäre sie für unsere Zwecke zu benutzen.", grinste er hämisch.

„Verdammt, wach endlich auf Draco!", schimpfte Theodor und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Draco sah zuerst Pansy und dann Blaise an.

„Draco er hat Recht.", meinte Blaise und verließ damit ebenfalls den Raum.

„Sollen sie doch gehen die elenden Blutsverräter, wir brauchen sie nicht.", meinte Draco.

Er nahm Pansy in die Arme. Pansy war erleichtert, so konnte er nicht sehen, dass sie mit aller Mühe ihre Tränen unterdrückte. Sie konnte Draco nicht so hintergehen und die Hilfe von einer Muggelgeborenen in Anspruch nehmen.

„Wieso benutzen wir Granger nicht für unsere Zwecke?", nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen.

„Darauf wartet sie doch nur, sie will nur, dass wir Schwäche zeigen. Aber wir brauchen sie nicht."

Pansy rollten Tränen über die Wangen und sie flehte, dass er es nur nicht bemerken würde.


	23. Die Folgen der Befragung

**Die Folgen der Befragungen**

Harry hatte damit gerechnet, dass es nicht anders kommen würde. Er saß im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gegenüber von Dolores Umbridge, die Jones unterstellt war.

„Nun Mr Potter, wir alle wissen, dass sie in der Vergangenheit immer sehr viel Aufsehen um ihre Person gemacht haben. Sie werden doch nicht leugnen, dass sie gerne im Mittelpunkt stehen.", meinte Umbridge bissig, nachdem Harry auf sämtliche Fragen die Aussage verweigert hatte.

„Ich gehe davon aus, sie würden natürlich nicht davor zurückschrecken eine neue Gefahr zu erfinden, nun nachdem sie sozusagen arbeitslos sind. Nun, da Lord Voldemort tot ist, ist ihnen bestimmt langweilig, oder?", versuchte sie es weiter.

Harry kochte innerlich vor Wut, wie konnte sie es nur wagen ihn wieder so hinzustellen wie damals, nun da er Voldemort besiegt hatte. Aber Hermine hatte ihn davor gewarnt, dass sie alles versuchen würde, um ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen. Umbridge wusste, wie gerne er einiges offiziell klar gestellt hätte.

„Wir alle wissen, dass ihnen der Krieg sehr zugesetzt hat und sie viele nahe stehende Menschen verloren haben. Das kann den Verstand schon ganz schön durcheinander bringen. Vielleicht fühlen sie sich so nutzlos, dass sie sich ganz einfach einen neuen Feind ausgedacht haben, um ihren Geltungsdrang ausleben zu können. Nun Mr Potter, haben sie nichts dazu zu sagen?", höhnte sie.

Harry ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust, er hätte ihr hier nur zu gerne klar gemacht, dass er keinesfalls verrückt war und er nicht aus einem Zwang sich selbst in den Mittelpunkt stellen zu müssen gegen Voldemort angetreten war. Aber er musste sich hier nicht beweisen sagte er schließlich selbst. Wenn er immer noch nicht genug bewiesen hatte, wofür er eintrat und wozu er imstande war nachdem er Voldemort besiegt hatte, zweifelte er ernsthaft daran, dass ein paar Worte etwas bewirken könnten.

„Ich verweigere die Aussage.", meinte er tonlos.

Als Harry in den Nebenraum öffnete sich die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums. McGonagall kam in der Begleitung von einem der Ministeriumsbeamten.

„Mr Lester besteht darauf sie zu sprechen.", meinte McGonagall wenig begeistert zu Jones.

Hermine hob verunsichert den Kopf, Lester, das konnte kein Zufall sein.

„Was gibt es Bill?", fragte Jones überrascht.

„Wir haben etwas Interessantes entdeckt.", erklärte er und nahm einen Zettel aus der Tasche, den er Jones gab.

„Das trifft sich gut, sie können hier bleiben und uns bei unserer nächsten Befragung assistieren.", grinste Jones hämisch.

McGonagall machte keine Anstalten den Raum wieder zu verlassen, was die Ministeriumsleute etwas Unruhig stimmte.

„Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit für ihre Anwesenheit.", erklärte Jones, „Wir wollen sie nicht von ihrer Arbeit abhalten."

McGonagall und Tonks tauschten Blicke aus.

„Ich habe gerade nichts Besseres zu tun.", erklärte sie ruhig und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Jones nickte.

„Hermine Granger.", rief Umbridge schließlich und aus ihrem Gesicht war abzulesen, dass es sie ausgesprochen zufrieden stimmte Hermine ins Kreuzverhör nehmen zu können.

„Sie waren immer eine Schlüsselperson in Dumbledors Armee, will ich meinen?", begann Umbridge.

Hermine verweigerte die Aussage.

„Früher waren sie weniger verschlossen, nicht wahr, da mussten sie immer ihr Scheinwissen zum Besten geben.", wurde Umbridge bissig.

Hermine verzog keine Miene und sah sie ausdruckslos an und verweigerte auf alle folgenden Fragen die Aussagen, während sie Umbridge das Gefühl gab, dass ihre Bemerkungen ihr vollkommen gleichgültig waren.

„Nun, Mr Lester hat zum Abschluss noch ein paar Fragen an sie.", meinte Jones.

Hermine sah den älteren Mann mit ihrer ausdruckslosen Miene an und musterte ihn.

„Wir haben im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum diesen netten Aushang gefunden und uns gefragt, weshalb sie selbst eine Eheberatungsgruppe gegründet haben, wenn es doch eine vom Ministerium beglaubigte gibt?", grinste Lester hämisch.

Hermine erschrak, sie könnte ihnen einfach sagen, dass die Gruppe früher gegründet wurde und sich nach Gründung der neuen Gruppe aufgelöst hatte. Aber sie würde ihnen damit nur Indizien liefern, die sie gegen sie verwenden würden, also verweigerte sie weiter die Aussage.

„Zuerst dachte ich, dass dieser Aushang vielleicht schon älter sein könnte. Vielleicht entstand ja aus dieser Gruppe die Eheberatungsgruppe?", fragte er grinsend.

Hermine verweigerte ein weiteres Mal die Aussage.

„Also nicht, das habe ich mir fast gedacht.", höhnte er, „Nun, vielleicht handelt es sich dabei ja um eine kleine illegale Vereinigung, die Scheinehen bezweckt?"

Hermine verweigerte erneut die Aussage.

„Ja, das habe ich mir fast gedacht. Also Ms Granger, sie werden verstehen, dass sie unter dringenden Tatverdacht stehen, nicht wahr? Das verstehen sie doch, oder?"

Sie verweigerte auch auf diese Frage die Aussage.

„Wir können sie dann ja bis auf weiteres in Gewahrsam nehmen, vielleicht erweisen sie sich dann als gesprächiger. Oder wollen sie uns doch noch etwas sagen?"

„Ich verweigere die Aussage.", meinte sie emotionslos.

In diesem Moment schritt McGonagall ein.

„Mr Jones.", wandte sie sich an den Vorstand der Gruppe, „Das widerspricht den Vereinbarungen, die ich mit dem Ministerium getroffen habe. Ich habe dem Ministerium die Anwesenheit und die Befragungen nur unter der Bedingung erlaubt, dass keine Schüler oder Schülerinnen auf Verdacht in Gewahrsam genommen werden. Wir haben vereinbart, dass lediglich wirklich unwiderlegbare Beweise Grund genug wären um das zu rechtfertigen."

„Das ist ihr letztes Wort?", fragte Jones.

McGonagall nickte.

„Das wird Konsequenzen haben.", meinte er finster.

Am folgenden Tag berichtete der Tagesprophet, dass bis auf wenige Ausnahmen die Schüler und Schülerinnen in den Befragungen die Aussage verweigerten. Hermine war sich sicher, dass der einzige Grund weshalb sie mit Hogwarts nicht zu hart ins Gericht gingen und es nicht als Terrorzelle bezeichneten, weil Hogwarts nach dem Sturz von Lord Voldemort einen zu guten Ruf hatte. Um die Meinung der Masse dahin gehend zu lenken, dass Hogwarts eine dunkle Festung und eine Gefahr für das Ministerium war, war mehr notwendig, als ein Haufen Schüler und Schülerinnen, die von einem Recht, das ihnen zustand, Gebrauch machten.

Noch am selben Nachmittag wurden Harry und Hermine in das Büro von McGonagall gerufen.

„Mein Lob an ihre Fähigkeiten, es hat mich ausgesprochen begeistert, dass die Schüler und Schülerinnen gut genug über ihre Recht aufgeklärt waren und beinahe geschlossen die Aussage verweigerten.", meinte sie anerkennend, „Ich hätte selbst daran denken müssen. Ich denke wir werden in Zukunft ein paar Kurse abhalten, in denen über Rechte aufgeklärt wird."

Hermine und Harry nickten sich zufrieden zu. Auf den Hinweis von Steve hin, hatte sich DA über ihre Rechte schlau gemacht und die Nachricht verbreitet.

„Offenbar gibt es zwischen den Häusern eine Vernetzung von der ich gar nicht wusste. Faszinierend, aber die Verbindung zu Slytherin scheint noch etwas Schleppend zu sein.", zwinkerte sie ihnen zu.

Ein Verweis auf Pansy wie die beiden mittlerweile erfahren hatten. Die Gerüchteküche Hogwarts hatte keinen Tag geruht, seit die Kontrollorgane gestern verfrüht das Schloss verlassen hatten.

„Mr Jones hat ihnen Konsequenzen angedroht!", meinte Hermine dann.

„Allerdings, und die werden wir auch zu spüren bekommen. Der Minister hat verfügt, dass bei weiteren Verdachtsmomenten zwei Beauftragte des Ministeriums entsandt werden, um den Rest des Jahres mit uns zu verbringen. Dolores Umbridge hat sich bereits vorausschauend für den Posten beworben.", erklärte McGonagall, „Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Sie haben mir verboten hier in Hogwarts externe Personen zu beherbergen."

Harry und Hermine warfen ihr entsetzte Blicke zu.

„Keine Sorge, ich war so frei Ms Chang einen Posten an unserer Schule anzubieten. Madam Pince ist ausgesprochen erfreut über eine Teilzeitkraft.", erklärte McGonagall mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln.

Hermine erkannte, was ihnen diese Möglichkeit eröffnete: Uneingeschränkten Zugang zur Bibliothek von Hogwarts.

„Aber Ms Granger, ich mache mir aus ganz anderen Gründen große Sorgen. Sie sind immer noch keine Verlobung eingegangen und da Mr Crabbe und Mr Goyle sich selbst aus dem Rennen geworfen haben, sollten sie schleunigst jemanden finden, der gewillt ist eine Anstellung in Hogwarts anzunehmen.", meinte sie besorgt.

„Ich gehe heute zu dieser Wizlove Singleparty, sie wissen schon, es ist ja jetzt Pflicht.", sagte sie hastig und wechselte dann eilig das Thema, „Aber wie steht es um Crabbe, Goyle und Bullstrode?"

„Das ist eine weitere ihrer Konsequenzen: Sie zögern den Prozess weiter hinaus.", erklärte McGonagall geplagt, „Angeblich wollen sie damit bis zu einer Demonstration die eine Gruppe lesbischer Hexen und schwuler Zauberer angemeldet hat. Ich nehme an sie wollen so die Demonstration verkleinern, die sich vermutlich vor dem Ministerium abspielen wird, wenn der Prozess beginnt."

Damit beendeten sie vorläufig das Gespräch.

Missmutig begab sich Snape ein weiteres Mal in das Turmzimmer von Trelawney. Er war nicht besonders angetan, aber da heute das verpflichtende Singletreffen von Wizlove stattfand, an dem wohl auch sie teilnehmen würde, hatte er beschlossen ihr zumindest das Gefühl zu geben Interesse an einer näheren Bindung zu haben. Nach all seinen Erfahrungen mit Wizlove konnte es dort nur noch schlimmer werden, war er sich sicher.

Als er das Turmzimmer betrat, war Trelawney zu seinem Entsetzen leider nicht alleine. Lavender Brown trank gerade Tee, während Trelawney ihr die Karten legte.

„Severus, was für eine Überraschung!", meinte Sybill.

„Professor, sie haben doch gerade vorhin prophezeit, dass er kommen würde."

Sybill warf Lavender einen erschrocken Blick zu und grinste Snape dann an, offenbar in der Hoffnung er hätte das nicht mitbekommen.

Snape war erstaunt, offenbar versucht Trelawney ihm tatsächlich entgegenzukommen. Möglicherweise hatte sie auch erkannt, dass eine Verlobung mit Snape möglicherweise die einzige Möglichkeit darstellen würde weiterhin in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

„Sybill, ich wissen doch von der Party bei Madam Puddifoot heute Abend?", fragte er.

„Natürlich, wie könnte mir so etwas entgehen.", lächelte sie.

„Nun, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sie mich begleiten würden.", meinte er sehr höflich.

Lavender riss erschrocken den Mund auf und starrte ihn schockiert an. Snape warf ihr einen äußerst finsteren Blick zu, worauf hin sie sich von ihm abwandte.

„Ausgesprochen gerne, Severus. Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr auf einer richtigen Party.", nahm sie erfreut an.

„Aber sie verlassen das Turmzimmer doch so ungern.", warf Lavender ein.

„Nun, Lavender, ich kann doch nicht diese äußerst erfreuliche Einladung eines Mannes abschlagen, oder?", meinte sie und Lavender schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

Snape musste grinsen, er genoss es Lavender dabei zu beobachten, wie offenbar ihr ganzes Weltbild einstürzte.

„Aber sagten sie vorhin nicht, dass sie heute früher schlafen gehen wollten.", versuchte sie ihre Professorin davon zu überzeugen nicht mit dem verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer auf eine Singleparty zu gehen.

„Lavender, wesen kann seine Meinung doch ändern. Wesen bekommt doch nicht alle Tage so nette Einladungen.", meinte sie.

Snape war erstaunt, dass Trelawney derart über ihren Schatten sprang und beschloss sich im Gegenzug heute Abend so gut zusammenzureißen wie er konnte. Offenbar hatte Trelawney nun zumindest seine Absichten richtig verstanden.

„Ich erwarte sie um halb acht in der Eingangshalle, Ms Trelawney.", meinte er mit einer Verbeugung und verschwand durch die Falltür.

„Aber Professorin!", schüttelte Lavender verstört den Kopf.

„Lavender, der arme Mann ist einsam und braucht offenbar Gesellschaft. Er besucht mich jetzt schon seit Wochen immer wieder und das obwohl er noch nicht einmal ein Fünkchen Interesse an Weissagungen hat.", erklärte sie überzeugt.

„Ich nehme an, er will sich mit ihnen verloben.", meinte Lavender entsetzt.

„Sei doch nicht albern, Professor Snape und ich verstehen uns nicht einmal besonders gut. Er ist nur schrecklich einsam.", schüttelte sie den Kopf und wandte sich wieder den Karten zu.

„Sie sind ein wirklich bewundernswerter Mensch.", flötete Lavender begeistert darüber, dass ihre Lehrerin sich derart aufopferungsvoll ihres Kollegen annahm.


	24. Wizloves phänomenale Singleparty

**Wizlove proudly presents:**

**Die phänomenale Singleparty - jetzt auch in ihrer Gemeinde**

Vor dem Eingang von Madam Puddifoot hatte sich bereits eine kleine Schlange gebildet. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, ehe Hermine am Eintritt ihren Namen angeben musste, eine Papiertüte und ein rosarotes Ansteckband bekam.

Gelangweilt drehte sie eine Runde. Das Lokal von Madam Puddifoot war nicht wieder zu erkennen. Es gab eine Bar und ein paar Stehplätze, die an eine Tanzfläche grenzten. Ein Separee mit den üblichen Tischen für jeweils zwei Personen, wo Tee und Kaffee serviert wurde. Außerdem befand sich hinter dem Lokal ein überdachter Wintergarten der an einen romantischen Park erinnerte. Offenbar war dieser Umbau vom Ministerium finanziert wurden.

Hermine fühlte sich ausgesprochen unwohl. Sie wäre gerne später gekommen, aber es gab ab 8 Uhr Abend Anwesenheitspflicht.

Madam Puddifoot war offensichtlich lediglich Ehrengast in ihrem eigenen Lokal, die Organisation hatte ganz und gar Wizlove übernommen. Glücklicherweise konnte sie den Kellner aus dem Wizlove Lokal in London nirgends entdecken. Obwohl sie bei ihm zumindest hätte sicher sein können, dass er ein Spitzel war. Aber realistisch betrachtet war anzunehmen, dass das für alle Kellner und Kellnerinnen galt.

Unzufrieden nahm sie einen kleinen Schluck von dem alkoholischen Getränk, das wesen ihr am Eintritt gegeben hatte. Eine Art Willkommensgeschenk. Sie schlenderte durch den Hauptraum und wartete, was sich auf der Bühne zutragen würde.

Der Saal füllte sich zunehmend und Hermine stellte erschrocken fest, dass die meisten Anwesenden wesentlich älter waren als sie selbst.

Ein Zauberer von etwa dreißig gesellte sich nach kurzem zu ihr. Er blieb neben ihr stehen und sah auch zur Bühne.

„Ich nehme an, sie sind Schülerin in Hogwarts?", fragte der Zauberer, er hatte zumindest eine angenehme Stimme, sein Auftreten wirkte allerdings sehr geschäftlich.

„Ja.", meinte sie kurz.

„Ich bin Howard Finn, ich arbeite für das Ministerium.", erklärte er, „Allerdings ist mein Elternhaus in der Nähe von Hogsmeade, deshalb wurde ich diesem Singletreffen zugeteilt.

„Hermine Granger.", meinte sie und zwang sich zu lächeln.

„Wissen sie, es ist gar nicht so leicht als muggelgeborener Zauberer eine passende Frau zu finden, die meisten die ich kenne sind ebenfalls muggelgeboren.", begann er.

„Ich kenne das Problem.", nickte sie ihm verstehend zu.

„Oh, sie sind auch muggelgeboren.", meinte er offenbar bedauernd.

Sie nickte.

„Wie schade.", meinte er und blieb stehen.

„Sie müssen nicht aus Höflichkeit hier stehen bleiben.", meinte Hermine verständnisvoll, „Ich nehme an, sie sollten sich in die Menge stürzen und ihr Glück versuchen."

Der Zauberer lächelte ihr anerkennend zu.

„Ihnen wird es bestimmt nicht schwer fallen, hier einen Mann zu finden. Sie sind einfach bezaubernd.", zwinkerte er ihr zum Abschied zu.

Hermine wurde etwas verlegen und war froh, als Howard Finn die Gesellschaft einer kleinen Gruppe von Frauen suchte.

Ein Kellner kam auf Hermine zu.

„Trinken sie Miss, Getränke sind heute gratis.", drängte er und Hermine ließ sich letztendlich dazu überreden das Glas zu leeren, worauf hin er ihr ein neues gab.

Wenig später bemerkte sie, dass wieder jemand neben ihr stand. Sie sah den älteren Mann flüchtig an und beschloss dann ihn einfach zu ignorieren.

„Nicht ihr Fall diese Feier, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

„Wird schon noch.", meinte sie desinteressiert.

Hermine sah sich um, der Raum war bereits ziemlich voll, sie konnte gar nicht mehr überschauen, wen sie von all den Leuten kannte. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass so viele Leute aus dieser Gegend trotz des Gesetzes noch Singles waren.

„Sie wundern sich weshalb so viele Leute hier sind, oder?", fragte der Mann.

Hermine nickte.

„Die Zone der Hogsmeade angehört erstreckt sich ziemlich weit.", erklärte er.

„Das heißt, wer sich hier verlobt bleibt nicht zwangsläufig in der Gegend.", murmelte sie.

„Äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Abgesehen davon sprechen wir von Heimatgemeinden. Wenn der Familiensitz einer bestimmten Zone angehört ist wesen verpflichtet sich in dieser Zone zu melden.", erklärte er, „Ich bin speziell aus Nordirland angereist."

„Das verstehe ich nicht, in meinem Schreiben hieß es, dass ich, als Schülerin in Hogwarts hier erscheinen müsste.", wunderte sie sich.

„Daraus schließe ich, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich muggelgeboren sind oder Familie und Besitz im Krieg verloren haben. Ein Familiensitz bedeutet im Bezug auf das Gesetz ein magisches Erbe.", erklärte er.

Hermine nickte nur.

„Verzeihen sie, ich habe mich gar nicht vorgestellt.", meinte er und reichte ihr förmlich die Hand, „Franklin Wells."

„Hermine Granger."

Kurz darauf betrat ein Zauberer mittleren Alters in übertriebner Festrobe die Bühne.

„Willkommen bei unserer phänomenalen, unvergleichbaren Singleparty in Hogsmeade. Ich darf sie im Namen der Organisation Wizlove und des Ministeriums herzlichst begrüßen und sie auf folgendes hinweisen: Bestimmt haben sie sich über die Ansteckbänder gewundert. Sie sollen ihnen auf der Suche nach dem geeigneten Partner oder der geeigneten Partnerin helfen. Rosarot bedeutet Muggelgeboren, Türkis Halbblütig und Gelb Reinblütig."

„Also deshalb die Bänder.", murmelte Hermine und bemerkte, dass Franklin Wells ein gelbes Band trug.

Als sie durch die Runde blickte entdeckte sie weiter hinten Trelawney und Snape. Sie waren offenbar gemeinsam gekommen. Als Snape ihren Blick mit einem finsteren Blick erwiderte, wandte sie sich eilig ab.

„Wir haben uns einige lustige Spiele für heute Abend ausgedacht, um auch den Schüchternen unter ihnen eine Annäherung zu erleichtern. Zunächst sollten sie die Tüte öffnen, die sie beim Eintritt bekommen haben, denn dort finden sie ein Namenschild, dass sie den ganzen Abend über tragen sollen. Beim Eintritt finden sie magische Briefkästen für jede anwesende Person. Sie können dort Nachrichten für spätere Kontakte hinterlassen oder auch Dates für diesen Abend vereinbaren. In ihrer Tüte befindet sich gerade deshalb ein Stück magisches Pergament auf dem sie die Nachrichten jederzeit abrufen können. Außerdem werden Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen von Wizlove sie zu einem romantischen Date in den Wintergarten führen, falls beiderseitiges Interesse besteht. Diese Kennenlernphase endet mit Mitternacht, dann versammeln wir uns alle hier im Saal. Nach ein paar Tanzspielen die wir später erklären steht es ihnen wieder frei nach Belieben zu flirten, ehe wir per Los Paare für den heutigen Abend ermitteln. Dieser Spaß - und damit die Anwesenheitspflicht - endet um drei! Danach können die Nachschwärmer und Nachschwärmerinnen unter ihnen noch modernere Discomusik genießen und kräftig abtanzen oder an der Bar Kontakte knüpfen."

Diese Ankündigungen erfreuten Hermine ganz und gar nicht. Sie war also mehr oder weniger dazu gezwungen Kontakt mit anderen aufzunehmen. Auf der anderen Seite musste sie schließlich auch einen Scheinehemann finden. Obwohl sie immer mehr dazu tendierte Padmas Überzeugung sich einfach gegen dieses Gesetz zu stellen und im Notfall Askaban zu riskieren oder zu flüchten in Erwägung zu ziehen. Natürlich wollte sie endlich die Schule beenden und sie träumte von ihrem eigenen Leben, das sie ohne sich verstecken zu müssen führen konnte, aber vielleicht sollte sie zumindest damit beginnen sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden.

„Ms Granger.", begann Franklin Wells neben ihr wieder die Unterhaltung aber sie unterbrach ihn.

„Hören sie, ich werde sie definitiv nicht heiraten, weil ich nicht nach Nordirland ziehen kann. Ich will ihnen also wirklich nicht die Zeit stehlen.", meinte sie bestimmt aber höflich.

„Schade. Sie haben eine wunderbare Ausstrahlung, sie wirken ausgesprochen stark und intelligent.", verabschiedete er sich mit einem Handkuss.

Hermine wurde wieder verlegen und sogar etwas rot. Sie war erleichtert, dass bei diesem Treffen offenbar im Gegensatz zu den Dates wirklich eine breitere Masse an Leuten geladen war. So könnte sie zumindest diesen Abend überstehen.

Sybill Trelawney amüsierte sich offenbar köstlich. Snape stand neben ihr und konnte ihre Freude gar nicht nachvollziehen.

„Ist es nicht wunderbar hier. Die Aura dieser Menschen ist voller Sehnsucht. Sie sind alle Suchende nach der Liebe.", flötete sie verträumt, „Ich sehe Glück vor mir, so viel Glück."

Sie nahm einem Kellner ein Glas ab und leerte es in einem Zug, ehe sie ihm ein weiteres abnahm.

„Meine Mutter hat immer gesagt, wenn sie dir gratis Getränke vorbeibringen trink sofort eines aus und nimm dir ein zweites für den Genuss.", erklärte sie hicksend.

Snape war nicht besonders begeistert darüber, dass Trelawney es geschafft hatte sich bereits in den ersten zwanzig Minuten zu betrinken. Er hatte nämlich nachdem er das Abendprogramm gehört hatte nur noch weniger Lust zu bleiben.

„Wissen sie Severus, ich denke ich werde mich jetzt einmal ins Getümmel stürzen, schließlich sind sie hier, um zu flirten, da bin ich ihnen doch nur im Weg.", meinte sie plötzlich.

„Sybill. Aber sie…", begann er und wusste nicht recht, ob es sinnvoll war sie jetzt auf eine Verlobung anzusprechen.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe schon meinen Spaß.", blinzelte sie.

„Sybill.", hielt er sie zurück und schluckte schwer, „Eigentlich wollte ich sie fragen, ob sie sich mit mir verloben wollen. Wir könnten dann beide in Hogwarts bleiben."

Trelawney begann entzückt zu lachen.

„Sie erwärmen mein Herz Severus. Aber wissen sie, ich bin unfruchtbar, ich falle nicht unter das Gesetz. Aber verraten sie mich bitte nicht, ich habe Madam Pomfrey gebeten meine Atteste erst nach dieser Party an das Ministerium weiterzuleiten.", kicherte sie.

Snape starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Aber sie haben sich doch die letzten Wochen immer wieder mit mir getroffen.", meinte er und war sich sicher, dass sie seine Absichten verstanden hätte.

„Ja, natürlich, sie waren so einsam, ich nahm an sie bräuchten einfach Gesellschaft.", meinte sie beinahe tröstend, „Ich meine wir beide haben doch überhaupt keine gemeinsamen Interessen. Meine Liebe zur Weissagung treibt sie in den Wahnsinn."

Sie lachte erfreut, offenbar fühlte sie sich tatsächlich geschmeichelt.

„Sie waren mit mir auf der Hochzeit.", meinte er.

„Sie meinten doch, dass sie ungern alleine dort erscheinen würden und sie sich freuen würden, wenn ich sie begleite.", lachte sie.

„Wollen sie damit sagen, dass sie das alles einfach aus Freundlichkeit gemacht haben.", meinte er erschüttert.

„Natürlich. Sie dachten doch nicht wirklich…", war sie ganz betroffen, „Ach, Severus, es tut mir so leid."

Snape war es ausgesprochen unangenehm, dass er sich von nun von einer Frau trösten lassen musste, von der er einen Korb bekommen hatte, obwohl er noch nicht einmal etwas von ihr wollte.

„Wissen sie Sybill, wieso amüsieren sie sich nicht ein wenig, ja?", schlug er vor und versuchte einigermaßen freundlich zu wirken.

„Sie kommen zurecht.", meinte sie mit herzerweichender Stimme, die bei Snape eher eine gegenteilige Wirkung erzielte.

„Natürlich.", meinte er kühl.

Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass Trelawney nun offenbar das Gefühl hatte, Snape hätte tatsächlich versucht bei ihr zu landen. Als die nächste Kellnerin an ihm vorbeikam, hielt er sich an den Ratschlag von Trelawneys Mutter.

Hermine wurde immer wieder von irgendwelchen Männern angesprochen, deren Namen sie sich nicht einmal merkte. Sie versuchte die meisten nur so schnell wie möglich abzuwimmeln. Sie hatte sogar schon ein paar Nachrichten erhalten. Etwas unbeholfen drängte sie sich durch die Menge und versuchte einen ungefähren Überblick zu gewinnen. Sie hoffte, dass zumindest ein paar Leute in ihrem Alter zu finden wären. Nachdem sie erfolglos blieb, setzte sie sich an die Bar.

„Ms Granger.", hörte sie eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich.

Sie wandte sich wenig begeistert um, und war verwundert, dass Trelawney nicht bei ihm war.

„Wieder einmal bei ihrer neuen Lieblingsbeschäftigung.", meinte er höhnisch und setzte sich auf den Barhocker neben ihr.

„Wo ist denn Professor Trelawney?", ignorierte sie seine Bemerkung.

„Sie amüsiert sich.", meinte er trocken.

„Und das stört sie gar nicht?", zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ms Granger, wir sind erwachsene Menschen.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich habe Ms Parkinson noch gar nicht gesehen.", stellte Hermine fest.

„Als ich sie zuletzt sah, verschwand sie gerade in der Toilette.", meinte Snape trocken.

Hermine nickte und nippte an ihrem Glas.

„Sie haben sich heute ja ausnahmsweise richtig zurechtgemacht.", meinte Snape mit einem Grinsen, das Hermine nicht zu deuten vermochte.

„In der Einladung war von angemessener Kleidung die Rede.", seufzte sie und nahm wieder einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk.

„Billiger Alkohol, wenn sie schon vorhaben sich zu betrinken, sollten sie das wenigstens mit anständigem Alkohol machen.", meinte er und verdrehte seine Augen.

„Leider bin ich keine Kennerin magischer Spirituosen.", meinte sie genervt.

„Was natürlich überhaupt nicht auffällt bei ihrer Wahl.", sprudelte Zynismus aus seinen Worten, während er ihr Getränk nahm und hinter die Bar stellte.

„Ich habe noch nicht ausgetrunken.", meinte sie verärgert, wie konnte er es nur wagen.

„Nun, ich finde sie sollten wenigstens zuerst einmal Ruby Cottons fabulösen Feuerwhiskey probiert haben, bevor sie sich mit diesem billigen Fusel betrinken.", meinte er ohne Notiz von ihrem Ärger zu nehmen und rief den Kellner.

„Also ich muss sie darauf hinweisen, aber Ruby Cottons fabulöser Feuerwhiskey ist selbstverständlich nicht im Preis mitinbegriffen, Sir.", schüttelte der Kellner den Kopf.

Offenbar handelte es sich dabei um einen wirklich exquisiten Alkohol.

„Das macht nichts, bringen sie uns zwei Gläser.", meinte Snape.

Der Kellner schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand in einem Nebenraum. Er kam mit einer Flasche zurück, die den Eindruck erweckte ausgesprochen teuer zu sein.

„Sir, ich müsste eine Flasche öffnen, und die werde ich heute bestimmt nicht los. Sie müssten schon die ganze Flasche nehmen.", meinte er immer noch nicht besonders angetan.

„Meinetwegen. Dann öffnen sie die Flasche und bringen sie zwei Gläser."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht und sah ihn fragend an.

„Glauben sie es ist eine gute Idee, wenn sie mich als ihre Schülerin dazu verleiten diesen Whiskey zu trinken."

„Es ist schließlich nicht irgendein Whiskey.", warf der Kellner ein, „Das ist Ruby Cottons fabulöser Feuerwhiskey."

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, das konnte doch nicht Snapes Ernst sein.

„Ms Granger, es wäre verantwortungsloser, wenn ich ihnen dabei zusehen würde, wie sie ein Glas nach dem anderen von den Kellnern und Kellnerinnen entgegen nehmen. Auf diese Art und Weise habe ich ihren Alkoholkonsum wenigstens im Auge. Mit einem Glas von…"

„Ruby Cottons fabulösen Feuerwhiskey.", rollte sie mit den Augen.

„Sind sie eine Weile beschäftigt.", meinte der Kellner und gab ihr ein Glas.

„Sie sind ja so verantwortungsbewusst, Professor.", höhnte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach und keine Sorge, ich werde ihnen auch nicht mehr als ein Glas davon geben.", meinte Snape kühl wie immer, ohne näher auf ihren Kommentar einzugehen.

„Und den Rest trinken sie selbst?", hob sie die Augenbrauen.

„Oh, ein Glas geht natürlich an den Kellner.", nickte er diesen zu.

Der verneigte sich und nahm sich ein Glas.

„Natürlich müssen wir auf etwas Trinken.", meinte der Kellner, „Es wäre unverzeihlich Rubys fabulösen Whiskey zu trinken ohne einen Trinkspruch zu sprechen."

„Nun Ms Granger, nachdem sie zum ersten Mal Ruby Cottons fabulösen Feuerwhiskey trinken ist es an ihnen zu entscheiden, worauf wir trinken. Wählen sie gut.", grinste er gefährlich.

Hermine überlegte, sie wusste nicht recht, worauf sie trinken sollte. Sie fand allein die Situation skurril genug, als dass sie diesbezüglich einen klaren Gedanken fassen könnte.

„Es wäre natürlich bedauerlich, wenn ihr begrenzter Verstand und ihre mangelnde Kreativität uns dazu zwingen nur auf einen gelungenen Abend zu trinken.", wurde Snape wieder bissiger.

Aufgebracht hob Hermine ihr Glas, der Kellner und Snape taten das Gleiche und warteten auf ihren Trinkspruch. Snape bekam das Gefühl, dass aus ihren Augen nicht länger Zorn, sondern eine Art Überlegenheit funkelte. Hermine wusste, dass ihr Hass und ihre Wut nur Zeichen von Unterlegenheit wären, sie lächelte und wusste in diesem Moment, dass sie über diesen Feindseligkeiten stand.

„Auf das Leben.", begann sie.

„Die Liebe.", fuhr sie fort.

„Und den Tod.", schloss sie und sie prosteten sich zu.

Anstatt ihr mit einem gemeinen Kommentar zu entgegnen, nickte ihr Snape anerkennend zu und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einer Art zufriedenen Lächeln.

Wie die anderen leerte sie das Glas in einem Zug. Anders als erwartet, brannte der Feuerwhiskey nicht, sondern floss warm ihre Kehle hinunter. Mit einem Mal breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper Wärme aus. Sie konnte nichts mehr klar fokussieren, sondern war ganz damit beschäftigt die Eindrücke in ihrer Gesamtheit zu empfinden. Es war als strömte von ihrem Herz ausgehend durch alle Adern ihres Körpers Wärme.

„Das Mädchen trinkt wirklich zum ersten Mal Rubys fabulösen Feuerwhiskey.", hörte sie den Kellner weit entfernt.

„Nun, es wird ihr eine Lehre sein, in Zukunft ihre Finger von Alkohol zu lassen.", grinste er heimtückisch.

„Sie hätten sie wenigstens warnen sollen.", schüttelte der Kellner den Kopf.

„Sie hat es darauf angelegt.", meinte er mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Dennoch hätten sie ihr sagen müssen, was geschehen wird, wenn sie das Zeug zum ersten Mal probiert.", wandte der Kellner ein.

„Das hätte ihr doch den ganzen Spaß verdorben.", grinste er triumphierend.

„Ich denke wohl eher ihnen.", sagte der Kellner etwas unzufrieden, „Ich hoffe sie sind wenigstens anständig genug und bringen die Kleine nach draußen und behalten sie im Auge."

Alles schien sich um sie zu drehen, sie hatte das Gefühl als würde sie durch das ganze Universum fliegen, sobald sie die Augen schloss. Wenn sie sie öffnete, sah sie nur verschwommen Farben vor sich. Sie spürte jede Faser ihres Körpers und die Wärme strömte weiter durch ihre Adern. Es war als wäre sie in Seide eingehüllt, jede Berührung war sanft und intensiv. Es schien nicht enden zu wollen. Sie füllte sich voll und lebendig. Es erschien ihr, als würde alle Zärtlichkeit des Universums über sie herein brechen.

Plötzlich schien sich unter ihr ein schwarzes Loch aufzutun und sie fiel und fiel immer tiefer. Alles Schöne wurde hässlich und verschwand, die Wärme brannte in ihrem Körper und schien sie aufzufressen. Jede Berührung brannte wie Feuer und bedeutete plötzlich Qualen. Mit einem Mal setzte sie sich erschrocken auf, und sah sich um. Snape stand vor ihr.

„Wo bin ich?", erschrak sie.

„Im Wintergarten.", meinte er kühl und fügte genervt hinzu, „Da sie solange weggetreten waren, war es mir natürlich nicht möglich irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Ich konnte sie schließlich nicht hier liegen lassen."

Hermine hatte das Bedürfnis ihm einfach frech die Zunge entgegenzustrecken, entschied sich dann aber für einen herablassenden Blick. Sie hatte ihn immerhin nicht darum gebeten hier ihren Aufpasser zu spielen.

„Wenigstens haben sie einen passenden Trinkspruch gefunden, wie sie wohl gemerkt haben, ist das die Magie, die diesem Feuerwhiskey innewohnt.", meinte er kühl, „Beim ersten Mal weiß der Körper noch nicht richtig damit umzugehen. Ich hoffe sie haben ihre Lektion gelernt."

„Ach.", zuckte sie mit den Schultern, „Ich fand es… fabulös."

„Nun, so interessant wie beim ersten Mal wird es nicht mehr, das kann ich ihnen versichern. Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie noch einmal zu billigen Spirituosen greifen werden."

Hermine wollte etwas entgegnen, schwieg dann aber, da sie tatsächlich keinerlei Bedürfnis hatte, noch einen Drink zu nehmen. Ihr ekelte genauer gesagt davor, weil sie in ihren Erinnerungen als zu süß, zu scharf oder zu künstlich erschienen.

„Ich will sie noch einmal an etwas erinnern, dass ich ihnen schon sehr oft gesagt habe, Ms Granger: Sie müssen noch sehr viel über das Leben lernen.", meinte er und funkelte sie wieder gefährlich an.

„Und das alles soll ich ausgerechnet von ihnen lernen.", meinte sie aufgebracht und erhob sich von der Hollywoodschaukel.

„Ich bin ihr Lehrer, Ms Granger.", funkelte er sie überlegen an.

„Nicht gerade der Beste.", meinte sie giftig und starrte ihm dabei böse in die Augen, ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Wir werden noch sehen.", lächelte offenbar zufrieden.

Schnaufend vor Wut ging sie an ihm vorbei.

„Wie bin ich überhaupt hierher gekommen.", schüttelte sie dann verwirrt den Kopf und wandte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Ich war gezwungen sie zu tragen, da sie keinen Schritt gehen konnten.", belächelte er sie, worauf sie einen finsteren Blick erwiderte und zurück in das Lokal stürmte.

„3… 2… 1…", hörte sie eine Stimme, „Wir haben Mitternacht. Alle Gäste sind aufgefordert zurück in den Hauptsaal zu kommen, wir beginnen unser Tanzspiel."

Na wunderbar, ärgerte sich Hermine, da war sie also gerade rechtzeitig aufgewacht, um diesem Albtraum beizuwohnen.

Das Tanzspiel erwies sich als Schrecklicher, als Hermine erwartet hatte, durch verschiedene Liedwechsel waren die Anwesenden gezwungen Partner und Partnerinnen schnell zu wechseln. Jeder musste mit einer Person tanzen, die für eine Verlobung in Frage kam, gelang es nicht eine solche Person zu finden, mussten die Personen bis zum Ende des Liedes warten. Dann waren sie dazu gezwungen – oder wie der Wizlovemitarbeiter meinte: durften – sich aus allen Anwesenden einen Tanzpartner oder eine Tanzpartnerin zu wählen und nach einem Lied für die armen Seelen ging das Spiel weiter.

Snape funkelte sie die ganze Zeit über böse an, was Hermine aus der Ruhe brachte. Sie bemühte sich auf keinen Fall in seiner Nähe zu sein, wenn ein Lied dem Ende zuging, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen gerade mit ihm tanzen zu müssen.

Als sie einmal keinen Partner fand, wurden die Blicke die er ihr zuwarf, während er am Rande der Tanzfläche stand noch unerträglicher. Wut kochte in ihr. Bei der nächsten Runde, als sie schon wieder Gefahr lief, niemanden zu finden, entdeckte sie Snape und beschloss ihn als Strafe für seine Blicke zu ärgern. Auch wenn sie nichts weniger wollte, als gerade mit ihm zu tanzen, beschloss sie, dass es das auf jeden Fall wert war und stellte sich ihm in den Weg, als er sich gerade an ihr vorbeidrängen wollte.

„Professor. Darf ich sie um diesen Tanz bitten.", funkelte sie ihn böse an.

Snape sah sich um, da sie ihn aufgehalten hatte, waren alle anderen potentiellen Kandidatinnen vergeben. Da er sich die Blamage ersparen wollte, nahm er an.

„Das werden sie mir büßen, Ms Granger.", flüsterte er zornig.

„Egal was sie vorhaben, das war es wert.", funkelte sie ihn.

„Daran hege ich ernste Zweifel.", höhnte er, während er versuchte so viel Abstand wie möglich zu wahren.

Er bereute es im selben Moment, als eine Wizloveangestellte sich zu ihnen drängte. Ein paar Wizlovemitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen waren nämlich die ganze Zeit über damit beschäftigt die Tanzenden zu beobachten und sie gegebenenfalls zu mehr Nähe aufzufordern.

Die Angestellte drückte die beiden näher aneinander. Beide funkelten sich finster an, als sie den Körper der jeweils anderen Person an den Körper gepresst spürten.

„Das werden sie noch ausgesprochen bereuen.", meinte er giftig, als das Lied endlich zu ende war und sie sich eilig von einander losmachten.

Sie funkelte ihn nur düster an und meinte: „Das bezweifle ich sehr."

Nach ein paar weiteren Tänzen endete dieses Horrorszenario endlich und Snape und Hermine stürzten sich in zwei verschiedenen Richtungen in die Menge. Hermine konnte Pansy beobachten, die neben einem muggelgeborenen Zauberer, den sie auf Ende zwanzig schätzte, saß. Er plauderte wild darauf los, während sie angewidert und verärgert in eine andere Richtung starrte. Eine Wizlovemitarbeiterin befand sich ganz in der Nähe und behielt die beiden in den Augen. Offenbar hatten sie Pansy mehr oder weniger zur Kontaktaufnahme genötigt. Sie konnte nicht anders, so sehr sie dieses Mädchen auch hasste, wollte sie diesem Treiben nicht länger tatenlos zusehen.

„Pansy!", meinte sie übertrieben erfreut, „Wie schön dich hier zu sehen."

Pansy sah sie entsetzt an.

„Und wer sind sie?", fragte sie und drängte sich zwischen die beiden.

„Rudolf Edding.", meinte der Mann sichtlich genervt.

„Ich bin Hermine. Pansys beste Freundin, sie haben doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich ihnen kurz Gesellschaft leiste.", flötete sie in ungewohnter Manier.

Pansy verzog ihren Blick sie wollte sie offenbar gleich anschreien, aber Hermine klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und begann sie dann mit irgendwelchen erfundenen Geschichten vollzuquatschen.

„Wissen sie, Pansys Freunde sind auch meine Freunde. Und ich bin sicher, sie würde nie jemanden heiraten, der mich nicht auch als Freundin betrachtet.", führte sie sich weiter unmöglich auf und begann dann Rudolf niederzureden.

„Es ist doch immer wieder seltsam zwischen Muggelwelt und unserer Welt zu wechseln, nicht.", seufzte Hermine, „Ach, meine Eltern verstehen das gar nicht. Sie sind so weit entfernt von jeder Magie. Sie sorgen sich um solche Dinge wie Handys und Autos, Telefone. Erschreckend nicht, dabei macht Magie das Leben doch viel spannender. Ich meine, dann braucht wesen doch wirklich keinen Fernseher mehr."

Rudolf sah sie schockiert an.

„Wo würden sie mit Pansy denn hinziehen, wenn sie sie heiraten würden?"

„Nach London.", meinte er verärgert und versuchte über Hermine hinweg wieder mit Pansy ins Gespräch zu kommen.

„Und Hogwarts? Würden sie hier her ziehen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, könnten sie uns jetzt bitte…", versuchte er verzweifelt sie loszuwerden.

„Pansy, du musst doch bestimmt auch auf die Toilette.", strahlte Hermine und packte sie an der Hand.

Pansy riss sich in der Toilette eilig von ihr los und starrte sie entsetzt an.

„Was genau sollte das?", schrie sie aufgebracht.

„Du wolltest ihn loswerden, du bist ihn los.", meinte sie kurz.

„Glaub ja nicht,…", meinte sie zornig und holte dann Luft, „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dir deshalb dankbar oder irgendetwas schuldig wäre."

Sie stürmte in eine Toilette und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Hermine lächelte zufrieden und ging wieder nach draußen.

Es gelang ihr sich die nächste Zeit alle Männer vom Leib zu halten, indem sie die ganze Zeit in Bewegung blieb. Die Anzahl der Nachrichten, die für sie eingetroffen waren, entsetzte sie. Auf der anderen Seite könnte sie im Falle des Falles auf diese Weise immer noch versuchen einen geeigneten Scheinehemann zu finden. Aber hier auf dieser Party war es unmöglich offen zu reden. Kaum drehte sie sich um, hatte sie schon das Gefühl von Mitarbeitern und Mitarbeiterinnen von Wizlove verfolgt zu werden, denen offenbar aufgefallen war, dass sie schon länger kein Gespräch mehr geführt hatte. Tatsächlich versuchten diese Leute unter allen Anwesenden zu vermitteln und Gespräche zu initiieren.

Um halb zwei tönte wieder eine Stimme durch den Raum, die Verlosung würde beginnen. Hermine hatte schon gar nicht mehr daran gedacht. Unzufrieden zwang sie sich in die Halle zurückzukehren.

„Schön, dass alle zurück sind. Wir hoffen, sie hatten bisher eine Menge Spaß! Nun kommen wir zu unserer Verlosung. Wir haben uns diesbezüglich etwas Nettes ausgedacht! Wir haben zwei Leute hier, die es nicht geschafft haben anderen Nachrichten zu schicken. Vielleicht waren sie zu schüchtern, vielleicht zu beschäftigt mit den ganzen Nachrichten die sie erhalten haben.", dabei zwinkerte er den Gästen zu.

„Wir haben uns gedacht, dass wir ein Date zwischen diesen beiden Glücklichen arrangieren, ist das nicht ein herrlicher Plan!"

Sie konnten doch nicht Pansy und sie zu einem Date schicken, überlegte Hermine. Sie hatte keine Nachricht geschickt und eine zweite Person, das konnte nur Pansy gewesen sein.

„Natürlich werden die beiden auch auf die Bühne kommen lassen."

Hermine überlegte, ob sie noch die Möglichkeit hatte jetzt zu flüchten, sie drehte sich um, hinter ihr standen alle dicht gedrängt. Verzweifelt wandte sie sich wieder nach vorne.

„Wir begrüßen: HERMINE GRANGER!", rief der Mann laut.

Er wartete, und als sie nicht kam fuhr er fort.

„Miss Granger, nicht so schüchtern. Machen sie alle Platz für Miss Granger."

Die Leute in ihrem Umkreis waren offenbar auf ihr Namensschild aufmerksam geworden und wichen zur Seite. Hermine blieb keine andere Wahl, als nach vorne zu gehen. Der Zauberer half ihr auf die Bühne und schüttelte ihr die Hand.

„Und sind sie aufgeregt, wer der Glückliche sein wird, der mit so einer Schönheit den Abend verbringen darf?", fragte er enthusiastisch.

„Nein.", meinte sie trocken.

„Oh ho! Weiß die junge Dame vielleicht schon wer der Glückliche ist."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Zauberer wusste nicht recht was er in dieser unangenehmen Situation anders tun konnte, als das Geheimnis zu lüften.

„Nun, ihre Stimmung wird sich gleich vollkommen ändern!", meinte er zuversichtlich, „Wir begrüßen SEVERUS SNAPE."

Tatsächlich änderte sich Hermines Stimme mit einem Schlag. Wieso hatte sie nicht gleich daran gedacht, natürlich hatte Snape niemandem geschrieben. Er hatte offenbar genauso wenig Interesse daran gehabt Gefahr zu laufen, dass ein Date für ihn arrangiert werden würde.

Auch Snape betrat die Bühne mehr widerwillig. Als erstes strafte er Hermine mit einem Blick als wäre es ihre Schuld.

„Wieso haben sie niemanden geschrieben?", flüsterte er wütend.

„Und sie?", entgegnete sie finster.

„Oh, wir wüssten auch gerne, wieso sie beiden niemanden geschrieben haben!", meinte der Zauberer, der sie offenbar gehört hatte.

„Also Mr Snape, beim Anblick all der hübschen Damen in diesem Saal, was hat sie davon abgehalten zu schreiben?", wandte er sich an Snape.

„Ich war die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt nach einer gewissen Person zu sehen, die nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen kann.", meinte er giftig in Hermines Richtung.

Dem Zauberer wurde es offenbar zu heiß und um eine Eskalation zu vermeiden wandte er sich lieber an Hermine.

„Und was hat sie daran gehindert, den attraktiven Männern in diesem Saal ihre Nachricht zukommen zu lassen?", meinte er immer noch übertrieben fröhlich.

Hermine funkelte Snape gemein an.

„Oh, ich hatte keine freie Minute, da eine gewisse Person davon überzeugt war, dass wesen mich nicht aus den Augen lassen könnte."

Der Zauberer war offensichtlich wenig begeistert, dass diese Aktion sich als Desaster erwies und drängte die beiden schnell von der Bühne, wo sie von zwei Wizloveangestellten empfangen wurden.

„Viel Spaß bei unserem romantischen Candlelightdinner! Und nun kommen wir zur eigentlichen Verlosung.", fuhr er dann so fort, als wäre nichts vorgefallen.


	25. Date mit dem Lehrer

**Date mit dem Lehrer**

Ehe sie sich versahen, saßen sie an einem separaten Tisch draußen im Wintergarten.

„Was haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht.", stänkerte Snape.

„ICH! Was kann ich denn dafür, dass diese Leute hier ihr Losverfahren manipulieren.", schüttelte sie empört den Kopf.

„Nun, wenigstens bewahrt mich das davor mit irgendwelchen dieser schrecklichen Frauen zu sprechen.", murmelte er mehr an sich selbst gerichtet.

Hermine entschloss sich nichts darauf zu erwidern und nahm einen Schluck vom Wein.

„Haben sie heute denn gar nichts gelernt.", meinte er verärgert.

Damit leerte Hermine das Glas.

„Hauptsache sie widersetzen sich, nicht wahr?", meinte er.

Im selben Moment kam eine Wizlove-Mitarbeiterin und entzündete die Kerze.

„Wir könnten zumindest das Beste daraus machen und versuchen uns nicht zu streiten, ja? Die beobachten uns nämlich.", flüsterte Hermine wenig angetan von ihrem eigenen Vorschlag.

„Und was stellen sie sich vor, soll ich mit ihnen flirten.", machte er sich über sie lustig.

„Besser nicht.", meinte sie fies, „Das könnte peinlich werden, ich denke nachdem ich sie bei ihrem letzten Date beobachtet habe, kann ich guten Gewissens sagen, dass im Flirten nicht gerade ihre verborgenen Talente liegen."

Er warf ihr einen zornigen Blick zu und stach mit seiner Gabel so heftig in den Salat, der ihnen serviert worden war, dass es laut klirrte. Hermine hatte beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen, da sie diesen Kommentar nur deshalb eingeworfen hatte, um ihn zu verärgern. Sie wusste schließlich, dass er bei seinem letzten Date keinerlei Interesse an seinem gegenüber hat.

„Falls sie damit bezwecken mich dazu zu ermuntern meine Flirttalente zum besten zu geben, haben sie falsch kalkuliert.", meinte er mürrisch.

„Wie schade.", erwiderte sie zynisch.

Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile an, ehe Hermine bemerkte, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit eines Wizloveagenten – wie sie beschloss diese Leute ab jetzt zu nennen – auf sich zogen.

„Wir werden beobachtet.", flüsterte sie.

„Das ist ja etwas ganz Neues.", belächelte er sie.

Hermine war zornig und versuchte sich abzuregen. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass die Agenten und Agentinnen von Wizlove kamen, um dieses Date in die Gänge zu bringen.

„Sie sehen Professorin Trelawney jetzt also öfters?", versuchte sie ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Dank ihnen, habe ich sie heute Abend kaum gesehen, falls sie sich noch erinnern.", meinte er mit eisiger Stimme ohne sie dabei eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Wenn ich sie daran erinnern darf, war Ruby Cottons fabulöser Feuerwhiskey ganz alleine ihre Idee."

„Ein einigermaßen intelligentes Wesen hätte seine Lektion daraus auch gelernt.", meinte er.

„Ja, sie sind mir ja so überlegen, nicht wahr. Das beweisen sie ja eindeutig damit, dass sich auf so eine kindische Art und Weise mit mir streiten und mich nur weil sie mich nicht leiden können prinzipiell im Unterricht immer bloßstellen müssen. Nur weil sie nicht akzeptieren können, dass es für andere Menschen andere Werte und Prioritäten gibt.", entgegnete sie.

Snape sah sie nur an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie verstehen aber auch gar nichts."

„Oh, wenn ich so dumm bin wie sie meinen und nichts verstehe, wie wäre es dann zur Abwechslung einmal damit, dass sie mir versuchen zu erklären, was ich denn nicht verstehe.", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Wenn sie es bis jetzt nicht begriffen haben, sind sämtliche Erklärungsversuche vergeudete Zeit. Vielleicht werden sie ja irgendwann einmal in der Lage sein zu begreifen. Aber ich denke heute ist eindeutig nicht dieser Tag.", sagte er nur und sah ihr dabei in die Augen.

Sie wandte den Blick nicht ab und fixierte ihn. Sie beschloss ihn solange anzustarren, bis er seinen Blick abwandte.

„Was genau bezwecken sie damit, Ms Granger?"

„Was bezwecken sie denn?"

„Immer diese dummen Gegenfragen, wenn sie keine Antwort parat haben."

„Und was soll ich zu ihnen sagen? Sie schaffen es immer anstatt Antworten nebulöses Zeug von sich zu geben. Möglicherweise ist Professorin Trelawney tatsächlich die geeignete Frau für sie. Offenbar haben sie ja etwas sehr essentielles gemeinsam."

„Mein Privatleben steht hier nicht zur Debatte.", hielt er sich verdeckt.

„Ach, ich dachte wir wären hier auf Wizloves phänomenaler Singleparty. Ich dachte das Privatleben würde hier im Mittelpunkt stehen."

Sie fixierten sich weiterhin mit Blicken und Snape war irritiert, dass sie seinen Blicken einfach so widerstand. Sie machte keinerlei Anstalten seinen durchdringenden und abweisenden Blicken auszuweichen.

„Versuchen sie mir hier Stärke zu beweisen die sie eigentlich gar nicht besitzen, Ms Granger."

Sie verzog ihre Lippen nur zu einem gefährlichen Grinsen und beschränkte sich darauf ihn weiterhin anzustarren.

„Ich denke wir sollten das Beenden.", meinte Hermine nach dem einige Zeit verstrichen war.

„Sie geben auf.", höhnte er.

„Keineswegs."

„Nun, ich denke es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten.", funkelte er sie an, „Entweder wir starren uns weiterhin an oder wir bringen das hier zu ende."

Im selben Moment kam eine Wizloveagentin und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auch sich. Im selben Moment wandten sie aus ihrer eigenen Dimension gerissen die Blicke auf sie.

„Ich muss jetzt abservieren, die Dates sind vorbei. Natürlich können sie ihre Gespräche gerne an der Bar weiterführen, aber der Wintergarten wird geschlossen."

Beide nickten verständnisvoll und erhoben sich.

Professorin Trelawney kam ihnen im Saal entgegen, sie war schon ausgesprochen angeheitert.

„Severus, sie sind noch hier.", flötet sie und fügte wenig erfreut, „Und Ms Granger.", hinzu.

„Ich denke ich werde jetzt aufbrechen, begleiten sie mich oder bleiben sie noch?", fragte Snape.

„Ich amüsiere mich prächtig, keine Sorge. Schlafen sie gut, Severus.", meinte sie und fügte wenig erfreut, „Auf Wiedersehen, Ms Granger.", hinzu.

„Ist Ms Parkinson noch hier?", fragte er noch.

„Sie hat diesen Ort fluchtartig verlassen, als das Treffen offiziell beendet wurde, ich nehme an, sie ist längst im Schloss."

Hermine starrte Trelawney noch etwas entsetzt an, als Snape sie am Arm packte und mit sich zog.

„Was soll das jetzt?", fragte sie.

„Sie haben morgen Unterricht, ich denke ich werde sie jetzt sicher nach Hogwarts bringen.", meinte er kühl.

„Wie edelmütig.", machte sie sich lustig und bekam dafür einen bösen Blick von ihm.

Am Eingang wurden ihnen Namensschild und Band abgenommen, das Nachrichtenpergament durften sie behalten. Snape knüllte es draußen zusammen und warf es weg.

„Keine netten Nachrichten bekommen?", meinte Hermine schnippisch.

„Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht, Ms Granger.", wies er sie zurecht.

„Oh, ist der ehrenwerte Professor Snape wieder vollkommen zurück, nachdem wir diesen Ort des Grauens verlassen haben?", meinte sie zornig.

Snape packte sie an ihren Schultern.

„Reißen sie sich gefälligst zusammen Ms Granger oder ich schwöre ihnen ich werde ihnen ihr Leben in Hogwarts zur Hölle machen.", schrie er zornig.

„Das wäre ja etwas ganz Neues.", entgegnete sie unbeeidruckt.

Anstatt etwas zu entgegnen packte er sie wieder grob am Arm und zog sie mit sich.

„Das tut weh, verdammt.", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Das ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem was sie nach einem derart undisziplinierten Abend erwartet.", sagte er kühl.

„Ich habe ja so große Angst.", lachte sie ihn aus.

„Das würde ich ihnen auch raten.", blieb er kalt und zog sie weiter hinter sich nach.

Nach einer Weile sah er sie an und bemerkte, dass sie offenbar fror.

„Es war natürlich ausgesprochen intelligent von ihnen keinen Umhang mit zu nehmen. Wir haben immerhin Winter.", belächelte er sie.

„Als ob sie das kümmern würde.", sagte sie schnippisch.

Er blieb stehen und nahm seinen Umhang ab. Ohne weiteren Kommentar legte er ihn um ihre Schultern.

„Machen sie sich nur keine Umstände. Ich werde schon nicht erfrieren.", zischte sie.

„Höflichkeit ist nicht gerade ihre Stärke.", meinte er kalt und zog sie weiter mit sich.

„Ein Kompliment, das ich nur erwidern kann."

Er ließ ihren Arm nicht los, auch als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen. Stumm starrten sie einander an. Sie war so wütend auf ihn, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben.

„Lassen sie mich jetzt vielleicht endlich los.", fuhr sie ihn an.

Er ließ ihren Arm los. Sie bewegten sich beide nicht von der Stelle und starrten sich weiter an.

„Was denn, wollen sie es jetzt zu ende bringen, ja?", zischte sie.

Nach einem Augenblick, in dem sie sich weiterhin wütend in die Augen sahen, streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus und strich ihr über die Wange. Er hielt ihren Kopf fest und funkelte sie gefährlich an.

„Was!", durchbrach sie den Moment der Stille grob, „Wollen sie mich jetzt etwa küssen."

Hermine begriff erst nachdem sie es ausgesprochen hatte, was sie eben gesagt hatte. Snape lachte überlegen und ließ sie los.

„Ich nehme an sie finden ihren Weg ins Bett.", lachte er weiter und begab sich in den Keller.

Hermine blieb noch eine Weile regungslos in der Empfangshalle stehen, ehe Professor McGonagall im Morgenmantel die Stiege hinuntereilte.

„Ist das Treffen für heute beendet?", fragte sie verschlafen und wirkte etwas besorgt.

Hermine sah sie verwirrt an, sie war in Gedanken weit entfernt von diesem Gespräch, weshalb sie nur nickte.

„Ich habe schon begonnen mir Sorgen zu machen. Ich möchte sie morgen gerne sehen und genauere Informationen.", bat sie und brachte Hermine bis zum Turm der Gryffindors.

Die fette Dame gähnte und fragte nach dem Passwort. Hermine starrte sie nur an.

„Ms Granger. Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

Hermine nickte nur.

„Das Passwort.", meinte McGonagall.

„Ich bin nur etwas verwirrt.", murmelte sie.

„Das ist nicht richtig.", meinte die Fette Dame genervt.

Minerva McGonagall sprach das Passwort für sie.

„Gehen sie ins Bett, Hermine und sehen sie zu, dass sie etwas Schlaf bekommen. Sie haben morgen Unterricht. Ich weiß auch nicht, was sich diese Organisation dabei gedacht hat, diese Feier unter der Woche zu veranstalten."

Als Hermine keine Anstalten machte sich weiter zu bewegen, wandte sich Professorin McGonagall noch einem zu ihr um.

„Ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung, Ms Granger?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht.", murmelte Hermine.

„Gehen sie erst mal ins Bett, wir sprechen morgen darüber, bestimmt haben sie dann einen klareren Kopf.", gähnte Minerva.

Hermine nickte nur und das Porträtloch schloss sich hinter ihr. Sie blieb noch eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum stehen, unfähig ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, ehe sie den Weg in ihr Bett fand.

Während Harry ein Sondertraining einberufen hatte, trafen sich Ginny und Hermine am See. Es war mittlerweile schon ausgesprochen kalt, weshalb sie am Ufer des Sees entlang spazierten, anstatt sich zu setzen.

„Er meinte also, ihr solltet das zu ende bringen.", meinte Ginny außer Sich vor Entsetzen.

Hermine nickte.

„Weißt du, ich glaube ich gebe dir mittlerweile Recht. Du solltest dich auf gar keinen Fall mit Snape verloben.", war Ginny überzeugt.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und aus welchem Grund hast du deine Meinung so plötzlich geändert?", wunderte sie sich.

„Er könnte über dich herfallen.", meinte Ginny aufgebracht.

„Ginny, wir sprechen von Snape!", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Ja, wir sprechen von Snape, genau das ist der springende Punkt.", war Ginny überzeugt.

„Ginny, vor ein paar Tagen hast du noch gemeint es wäre der beste Plan, wenn ich Snape heirate.", meinte Hermine etwas genervt.

„Es konnte ja auch niemand ahnen, dass so etwas passiert!", meinte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Es ist doch gar nichts passiert.", sagte Hermine überzeugt.

Für einen Moment glaubte sie, Ginny würde gleich aus den Socken kippen.

„Hermine!", schrie sie beinahe, „Er hat gesagt ihr sollt es zu ende bringen."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, während sie sich die Hände rieb, um die Kälte zu vertreiben.

„Das kann doch wirklich alles bedeuten. Vielleicht will er diese Differenzen endlich begraben.", versuchte sie sich selbst einzureden.

„Wem willst du hier eigentlich etwas vormachen? Dir oder mir?", beutelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Ginny. Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass Snape das so gemeint haben könnte. Das ist nicht dein Ernst, wir sprechen von Snape!", blieb Hermine abrupt stehen und weigerte sich das hinzunehmen.

„Hermine! Snape ist ein wirklich grauenhafter Mensch. Aber der springende Punkt ist, er ist ein Mensch und menschliche Wesen haben diese Bedürfnisse."

„Sag mal, tickst du jetzt vollkommen aus? Ich hasse und verachte Snape und er hasst und verachtet mich. Er sieht auf mich herab und betrachtet mich als minderwertig und du glaubst allen Ernstes, dass er diesen Hass und diese Spannung zwischen uns auf diese Art und Weise abbauen und überwinden will."

„Du bringst es auf den Punkt: Es ist diese Spannung zwischen euch!"

„Das ist blanker Hass, das weißt du doch Ginny.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Hass und Liebe, Hass und Lust. Gewalt und Lust. Das alles liegt so nahe beieinander.", meinte Ginny beinahe hysterisch.

„GINNY!", fuhr Hermine sie an, „Komm zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Wir reden immer noch von Snape. Severus Snape. Unseren unfairen, widerwärtigen und abstoßenden Zaubertränkelehrer, der bald Professorin Trelawney heiraten wird."

„Ich habe dich zumindest gewarnt, Hermine, und ich hoffe du denkst zumindest darüber nach.", schloss Ginny das Gespräch.

A/N: So ihr Lieben, ich hab es doch noch geschafft. erleichtertaufatme Da ich nächste Woche noch einmal zur Uni muss (auch in den Ferien gibt es einiges zu erledigen) bevor ich wegfahre, dürfte sich noch ein update ausgehen. Danke für all die lieben reviews und bis bald.


	26. Revolution im Klassenzimmer

**A/N: **So ich will euch diesmal nicht zu lange mit meinen Anmerkungen quälen, das mache ich dann nach dem letzten Kapitel, das ich heute online stelle g. Vorausschicken will ich ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle die reviewen. Ihr versüßt mir wie immer den Tag und meine Motivation weiterzuschreiben erreicht wieder ungeahnte Höhen. Stellung zu den einzelnen Reviews und Fragen nehme ich nachher.

Ach ja, sorry, dass ich jetzt erst Ende der Woche ein update mache, aber ich bin leider krank geworden, weshalb ich mich nicht imstande sah über eine halbe Stunde zur Uni (meiner einzigen Internetoption im Moment) zu gehen.

Nur noch eines: Einige der nächsten Kapitel spielen nicht in Hogwarts (Ferien).

**Revolution im Klassenzimmer**

Am Abend besuchte Hermine die Direktorin wie vereinbart in ihrem Büro.

„Setzen sie sich, Miss Granger.", meinte sie und räumte einen Stapel Pergament zur Seite.

„Waren sie gestern Abend erfolgreich?", fragte sie.

„Nein. Aber ich habe noch ein Pergament voller Nachrichten, mit Zauberern, die Interesse an einer Verlobung hätten.", meinte sie wenig begeistert.

„Nun, ich mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Wizlove einiges unternommen hat, um Paare zu bilden, ich bin überrascht, wie erfolglos sie offenbar blieben.", meinte sie mit einem wechselhaften Ton, der zwischen Erleichterung und Besorgnis schwankte, „Haben sie nicht sogar Dates arrangiert?"

Hermine konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, sie lachte voller Hohn.

„Miss Granger?", erschrak sie beinahe, „Hat das etwas damit zu tun, dass sie gestern derart neben sich standen?"

Hermine grinste nur, sie würde sich wieder einen netten Spaß erlauben.

„Wissen sie, Professorin, am besten befragen sie dazu Professor Snape. Er hat freundlicherweise den ganzen Abend ein Auge auf mich geworfen.", lachte sie vergnügt und verabschiedete sich dann.

Da es Minerva nicht gelungen war, konkrete Antworten von Hermine zu bekommen, entschloss sie sich dazu ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Severus Snape zu sprechen.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professorin?", fragte Snape, als er in ihr Büro kam.

„Severus, ich wollte wissen, wie es ihnen auf dieser Singleparty ergangen ist.", versuchte sie das Thema behutsam anzusprechen.

„Ich habe mich nicht verlobt, falls sie darauf hinaus wollen.", meinte er kühl.

„Was allerdings bald notwendig wäre. Sie wissen, dass ich niemanden hier in Hogwarts aufnehmen darf, wir müssten eine Anstellung für ihre Zukünftige finden. Ich will sie schließlich nicht als Lehrer verlieren.", meinte sie bestimmt, „War es ihnen gestern denn gar nicht möglich irgendwelche Kontakte zu knüpfen?"

Severus verzog seine Lippen zu einem finsteren Grinsen.

„Leider mangelte es mir dazu an Zeit.", stellte er sachlich fest.

„Severus, diese Veranstaltung dauerte ganze 7 Stunden, sie werden sie doch zumindest mit Frauen unterhalten haben. Es ist doch nicht möglich, dass irgendetwas diese gesamte Zeit in Anspruch genommen hat!", probierte sie es mit einer Anspielung.

„Nun, vielleicht sollten sie Ms Granger dazu befragen. Sie ist sicher bereit ihnen ausführliche Antworten zu liefern.", grinste er gefährlich.

Minerva sah ihn vollkommen entgeistert an.

„Bedauerlicherweise hat mir Ms Granger eine vergleichbare Antwort gegeben, als sie vor einiger Zeit hier bei mir war."

„Hat sie das?", grinste Snape beinahe vergnügt.

„Severus, könnten sie mir bitte erklären, was genau sich gestern zugetragen hat?", wurde Minerva deutlicher.

„Nun, Ms Granger hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich sinnlos zu betrinken. Sie werden wohl verstehen, dass ich nicht verantworten konnte, dass sie in diesem Zustand unbeaufsichtigt blieb.", brachte er es auf den Punkt.

„Professorin Trelawney hat mir heute erzählt, dass Dates arrangiert wurden. War es ihnen zumindest da möglich eine Frau kennenzulernen?", fragte sie ohne näher auf seine Ausführungen einzugehen.

„Nun, da Ms Granger es nicht geschafft hat eine Nachricht zu versenden, und es mir aufgrund ihres Zustandes auch nicht möglich war, hielt es Wizlove für ausgesprochen erheiternd ein Date zwischen Ms Granger und mir zu arrangieren.", meinte er kühl.

Minerva starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„So war es mir zumindest möglich sicherzugehen, dass das Mädchen in ihrem Zustand nichts Dummes tat. Aber sie können sich vorstellen, dass das natürlich sehr anstrengend war.", meinte er kalt.

Minerva schenkte ihm einen etwas missbilligenden Blick.

„Ms Granger ist immerhin über 20, sie ist zwar Schülerin in Hogwarts, aber ich denke sie ist mittlerweile erwachsen genug, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Hier in Hogwarts sind wir zwar ihr Lehrer und ihre Direktorin, aber außerhalb liegt es wohl in ihrer Verantwortung wie sie ihre Abende verbringt.", gab McGonagall zu bedenken.

„Und das von ihnen Direktorin? Ich denke Ms Granger war gestern Nacht keines Falls in der Lage sich vor diesen aufdringlichen Männern zu schützen, die offenbar keinerlei Interesse daran haben, dass sie weiterhin hier unterrichtet wird. Ich kann Ms Granger zwar nicht leiden, aber ihre schulischen Leistungen stehen außer Frage. Ich nahm an es wäre in ihrem Interesse, dass sie weiterhin in Hogwarts unterrichtet wird.", meinte er äußerst sachlich.

„Erstaunlich Severus, wesen könnte beinahe meinen, dass ihnen tatsächlich etwas an Ms Granger liegt.", meinte sie und bemühte sich eine ernste Miene zu bewahren, obwohl ihr nach einem Lächeln zumute war.

„Ich bitte sie, wie gesagt, ich kann Ms Granger nicht ausstehen. Aber ich nehme meine Pflichten als Lehrer nun einmal sehr ernst."

Minerva verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Nichtsdestotrotz löst das nicht das Problem, dass sie bedingt durch das Gesetz immer noch haben.", stellte sie fest.

„Direktorin, ich habe nicht vor, eine Frau zu heiraten und sie zu zwingen hier in Hogwarts zu leben.", meinte Snape bestimmt.

„Es ist sehr ehrenwert von ihnen, aber was gedenken sie zu tun. Sie ziehen doch nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung Ms Granger zu heiraten?", schüttelte sie wenig begeistert den Kopf.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille im Büro von McGonagall. Offenbar dachte Snape über ihre Frage nach und das für ihren Geschmack eindeutig zu lange.

„Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein, Severus!", wies sie die Vorstellung von sich.

„Natürlich nicht.", meinte Snape kühl.

„Und was genau gedenken sie dann zu tun?", fragte sie aufgebracht.

Snape seufzte.

„Mir bleiben immer noch über zwei Monate, aber im Ernstfall werde ich Hogwarts wohl verlassen."

---

Theodor saß wie üblich im Gemeinschaftsraum und amüsierte sich über den Tagespropheten, als Pansy sich trotzig neben Daphne auf die Couch fallen ließ.

„Nun, gehst du zu Dracos Hochzeit? Ich habe gehört sie hätten dich gerne als Brautjungfer.", meinte Daphne bösartig woraufhin Theodor über die Zeitung lugte.

„Du bist wirklich so etwas von geschmacklos.", fluchte Pansy.

„Ich dachte es war Dracos Idee?", funkelte Daphne sie schadenfroh an.

„Und wie läuft es mit deinen Strafarbeiten bei Snape, Junkie!", fuhr sie Pansy an.

„Ladies, könntet ihr mich in Ruhe Zeitung lesen lassen, ja?", meinte Theodor genervt, „Ach ja Daphne, den Kommentar hättest du dir wirklich sparen können. Du dir deinen übrigens auch Pansy."

„Du bist uns ja geistig so überlegen.", höhnte Pansy, „Ein Wunder, dass sie dich nicht nach Ravenclaw gesteckt haben, dort wärst du besser aufgehoben. Aber das machst du ja durch deine Schlammblutfreundin wieder gut, nicht?"

„Ich würde dir raten nicht so über Su zu sprechen.", meinte Theodor böse, „Aber erheitere uns doch ein bisschen, wie ist denn dein Abend gelaufen?"

Pansy kochte vor Wut und strafte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, aber ihr Bedürfnis sich die Wut von gestern von der Seele zu reden siegte schließlich.

„Nachdem ein dämliches Schlammblut mir immerzu Nachrichten schickte und mich nicht in Ruhe ließ, habe ich ihm eine Nachricht geschrieben, in der ich ihm gesagt habe, wie wenig ich von seinesgleichen halte, aber diese dämlichen Wizloveangestellten hielten es für angebracht ein Date zwischen uns zu arrangieren.", fluchte sie, „Und dann kam auch noch diese Granger und fühlte sich bemüßigt mich retten zu müssen. Als wäre ich dazu nicht selbst in der Lage gewesen. Die hat sich einfach zu uns gesetzt und so getan als wären wir die besten Freundinnen, dann hat sie mich mit ins Klo geschleppt und triumphierend festgestellt, dass sie mich nun von meinen Leiden erlöst hätte. Diese eingebildete Schlampe!"

„Äußerst selbstlos von ihr, dir zu helfen, obwohl du so wenig für sie übrig hast, findest du nicht?", schüttelte Theodor den Kopf.

„Draco hat Recht! Du bist ein elender Blutsverräter!", schrie Pansy ihn an.

Im selben Moment erschien Draco mit ein paar Tagespropheten und einigen Pergamenten.

„Leute, ich habe die Idee!", verkündete er stolz, „Ich habe recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass in den Ferien eine Demo stattfindet. Eigentlich ist sie von lesbischen Hexen und schwulen Zauberern ins Leben gerufen worden, aber ich denke wir sollten dort als Interessensgemeinschaft für die Erhaltung reinen Blutes auftreten. Wir müssen uns nur vermummen, damit niemand uns erkennt."

„Du kennst hoffentlich die neuen Richtlinien für Demonstrationen, die sie im heutigen Tagespropheten ausgeführt haben.", erkärte Theodor, „Alle Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen werden ab sofort durchsucht um Vielsafttränke abzunehmen und sämtliche Tarnumhänge müssen ab jetzt registriert werden und dürfen ebenfalls nicht zu Demonstrationen mitgebracht werden. Desillusionszauber sind ebenso verboten und sie überlegen, ob sie nicht generell die Mitnahme von Zauberstäben zu Demos untersagen sollten. Ein allgemeines Vermummungsverbot wird auch noch verhandelt."

„Nun ja, sie können uns ja nicht nur aufgrund dessen, dass wir unsere Meinung vertreten einsperren, nicht wahr?", überlegte Draco.

„Sie könnten die Ansicht, dass Blut rein bleiben muss, natürlich als voldemortnahe bezeichnen.", rollte er mit den Augen, „Oh, ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass sie das tun werden, nachdem dir bekannt sein dürfte, dass es unter Androhung von Strafen verboten ist Meinungen öffentlich zu vertreten, die als voldemortnahe gelten."

Draco warf Theodor einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Ich werde mich zumindest nicht von dieser Regierung davon abhalten lassen, für meine Überzeugungen einzustehen.", meinte er stur, „Komm Pansy, lassen wir dieses Blutsverräter und Blutsverräterinnenpack alleine."

Sie verließen gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Weißt du, ich heiße diese neue Gesetzgebung und die Regierung auf keinen Fall gut, aber Dracos Ansichten, die ich äußerst bedenklich finde, werden definitiv dazu beitragen, dass die öffentliche Meinung sich weiterhin für das Gesetz ausspricht."

Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern, sie hatte kein Interesse an einer politischen Diskussion. Theodor überlegte kurz und entschloss sich dann dazu, Su zu suchen, um dieses Thema mit ihr zu diskutieren.

---

Hermine hätte nicht erwartet, dass Erlass 35 einen derartigen Einfluss auf das Leben in der Schule haben würde: Obwohl auf den Tribünen des Quidditch Feldes die verschiedenen Fahnen der Häuser angebracht waren, saßen die Schüler und Schülerinnen quer durcheinander. Durch die Bande die aufgrund der Verlobungen zwischen einem Teil der 5., der gesamten 6. und der gesamten 7. Klassen unterschiedlicher Häuser geknüpft worden waren, saßen nun Schüler und Schülerinnen der verschiedenen Häuser quer über die Tribünen verteilt. Es war erstaunlich. Hermine bedauerte, dass ein derartiger Gesetzeserlass notwendig gewesen war um das zu erreichen. Vor allem aber konnte sie das alles in sich nicht in Einklang bringen: Auf der einen Seite war sie außer sich vor Freude, weil endlich eine so dringend notwendige Vereinigung aller Häuser stattgefunden hatte, auf der anderen war sie außer sich vor Zorn, weil dieses dummes Gesetz sie doch dazu gezwungen hatte. Egal wie positiv die Entwicklungen auch waren, es rechtfertigte doch nicht diese Ungerechtigkeiten. Diese kleine positive Veränderung machte die Methoden welche die Regierung anwendete um nichts besser.

Auch im Speisesaal war es durchaus üblich, dass einige Paare verschiedener Häuser tageweise zwischen den Tischen wechselten, um gemeinsam zu essen. Aber natürlich war das nicht die Regel. Die meisten Schüler und Schülerinnen versuchten ihr Leben so normal wie möglich weiter zu führen und den Fakt, dass sie verheiratet waren, oder bald heiraten würden zu verdrängen. Hermines Selbsthilfegruppe, die zwar immer seltener aber doch mit einer gewissen Regelmäßigkeit stattfand, gehörten nun immer mehr bereits verheiratete Paare an. Viele erklärten ihr, dass sie sich nicht vorgestellt hatten, dass ihr Leben so aussehen würde aber leider konnte sie ihnen nicht wirklich helfen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung waren aber vor allem die jüngeren wesentlich unbekümmerter, sie führten ihr Leben nach der Hochzeitnacht weiter wie bisher. Ausnahmen unter ihnen waren die Mädchen, die feststellen mussten, dass sie nach der Hochzeitsnacht schwanger geworden waren. Vor allem für Fünftklässerinnen war das schwierig, sie hatten doch noch zwei Jahre vor sich.

Harry und Hermine hatten als Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin ein langes Gespräch mit McGonagall geführt, und gemeinsam beschlossen für das nächste Schuljahr eine Kindergrippe einzurichten.

Hermine hatte inständig gehofft, Snape würde ihr nach der Singleparty aus dem Weg gehen, aber stattdessen verhielt er sich biestiger denn je. Seine Stunden waren eine Katastrophe.

Als sie Harrys Kessel eine Zutat hinzugab, die er beinahe vergessen hatte, ließ er sich die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen sie wieder einmal zu demütigen.

„Das war natürlich klar, dass sie Potters Ungenauigkeit einmal wieder dazu benutzen, um sich selbst gut darzustellen. Ich habe nicht ohne Grund zu Beginn der Stunde erwähnt, dass diese Aufgabe alleine zu bewältigen ist."

Damit ließ er sowohl Harrys als auch ihren Trank verschwinden.

„Potter, sie schreiben einen Aufsatz über sämtliche Inhaltsstoffe dieses Trankes, ihre Verwendung, sowie ihr Zusammenspiel in speziell dieser Zusammensetzung.", verkündete er Harrys Strafe.

„Sir, es ist nicht seine Schuld.", meinte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Er bekommt diese Strafe auch nicht deshalb, sondern weil sein Trank ohnehin unbrauchbar wäre. Glauben sie etwa ich hätte nicht genau beobachtet, was er zusammenbraut, nachdem ich weiß, wie wenig Talent Mr Potter in diesem Fach hat. Nun, so werden sie ihren Abschluss bestimmt nicht schaffen Potter."

„Harry hat in seinem sechsten Schuljahr durchaus bewiesen, dass er dieses Fach beherrscht.", meinte Hermine obwohl sie wusste, dass das so nicht ganz stimmte.

„Mit MEINEM Buch, Ms Granger, wie sie wohl wissen. Ohne meine Aufzeichnungen wäre er wohl verloren gewesen.", wies er sie zurecht, „Und was sie betrifft, sie werden heute Abend nachsitzen. Ich werde ihnen diesen Selbstdarstellungsdrang schon noch austreiben."

Hermine schnaufte aufgebracht.

„SELBSTDARSTELLUNGSDRANG. Eigentlich nennt wesen so etwas Freundschaft, aber Menschen wie sie verstehen davon wohl nichts.", wurde sie lauter.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und ein weiterer Abend in meiner Gesellschaft.", meinte er finster, „Abgesehen davon erweisen sie Potter keinen freundschaftlichen Dienst, wenn sie ihm zu unrecht das Gefühl geben, er hätte wirklich eine Chance seine Abschlussprüfung in Zaubertränke zu bestehen. Aber Menschen wie ihnen mangelt es wohl an Hausverstand."

Hermine war in Rage.

„Wissen sie was Professor, sie sind… sie sind…", fauchte sie, ehe Harry sie zur Vernunft brachte.

„WAS, Ms Granger?", meinte er mit eisiger Stimme.

Sie schwieg, während Draco Malfoy sich vor Lachen und Genugtuung fast nicht mehr beruhigen konnte.

„Nun, hat sie der Mut verlassen. Dabei glaube ich, dass die ganze Klasse darauf brennt zu hören, was sie mir zu sagen haben.", funkelte er sie gefährlich an.

Harry deutete ihr sich einfach wieder zu beruhigen, weil es die Konsequenzen nicht wert war. Hermine ging in ihren Gedanken all das durch, was sie ihm gerne an den Kopf geworfen hätte: Er war widerlich, großkotzig, selbstherrlich, unfair, fies,…

„Wieso machen sie das eigentlich andauernd Professor? Wieso nützen sie jede noch so kleine und unscheinbare Gelegenheit, um mich herabzusetzen?", fragte sie stattdessen.

„Ich denke die ganze Klasse brennt auch darauf das zu erfahren.", flüsterte Ernie und ein Gelächter machte sich breit.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff Mr Macmillian. Und sie Ms Granger, sollten aufhören sich so wichtig zu nehmen. Wie allen anderen Schülern und Schülerinnen versuche ich ihnen nur ein gewisses Maß an Disziplin näher zu bringen. Bedauerlicherweise ist ihre Aufnahmefähigkeit wohl beschränkter als die vom Rest der Klasse."

Ich hasse ihn, dachte sie und packte im Zorn ihre Tasche.

„Ms Granger, ich denke diese Situation hatten wir bereits einmal, haben sie immer noch nicht gelernt?", schüttelte er herablassend den Kopf, „Wenn sie ihre Tasche nicht sofort hinstellen und solange warten bis diese Stunde zu Ende ist, schwöre ich, dass ich sie nicht nur das restliche Jahr nachsitzen lassen werde, sondern auch dafür Sorge tragen werde, dass sie diesen Kurs verlassen."

Ihr Herz raste und ihr Körper bebte, weil sie heftig schnaufen musste, um überhaupt atmen zu können. Sie kochte innerlich vor Wut. Sie stellte ihre Tasche ab und hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie klein bei gab, dass sie sich von ihm „auf ihren Platz der Gesellschaft" verweisen ließ, wie er einmal sagte. Sie fühlte sich so gedemütigt. Ideal prallte gegen Ideal: Sie wollte ihren Abschluss in Zaubertränke mit einem Ohnegleichen bestehen, aber genauso sehr wollte sie ihm zeigen, dass sie sich nicht einfach so von selbsternannten Autoritäten unterwerfen ließ, wenn sie deren Machtausübung für ungerechtfertigt hielt.

Harry war offenbar erleichtert, dass Hermine blieb.

„Nun, Ms Granger, diese Runde geht wohl an mich!", höhnte er.

Damit hatte er es geschafft, Hermine lachte ihm überlegen ins Gesicht, nahm ihre Tasche und ging langsam und unbekümmert zu Tür.

„Ms Granger. Wenn sie zur Tür hinausgehen, gehen sie für immer. Es gibt diesmal keine Amnestie, dafür werde ich Sorge tragen und sie werden den Rest des Jahres wöchentlich bei mir nachsitzen!", sagte er ruhig aber bestimmt.

Hermine wandte sich um und grinste ihm fröhlich ins Gesicht.

„Von ihnen lasse ich mich ganz bestimmt nicht brechen, Professor. Schönen Tag noch und dann bis heute Abend."

Sie sah, dass die gesamte Klasse sie sprachlos anstarrte. Niemand hatte es jemals, seit sie denken konnten, gewagt Severus Snape derart in seine Grenzen zu weisen.

„Sie werden es bereuen Granger!", sagte er kopfschüttelnd mehr zu sich selbst, und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, es hatte keinen Sinn weiter zu versuchen sie zum Bleiben zu zwingen.

„Sie war immer schon ein hoffnungsloser Fall.", versuchte Malfoy sich einzuschleimen, was ihm nicht nur böse Blicke der gesamten Klasse einbrachte.

„Mr Malfoy, ich garantiere ihnen, dass sie wesentlich mehr Verstand hat, als sie. 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, und das nächste Mal sprechen sie nur, wenn ich sie dazu auffordere. Ich wünsche, dass in dieser Klasse wieder Disziplin herrscht."

Die Klasse schwieg den Rest der Stunde, ebenso wie Snape. Aber auf allen Gesichtern, bis auf dem Malfoys, zeichnete sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln ab. Diese entscheidende Runde ging eindeutig an Hermine.

---

Als Hermine am Nachmittag das Büro von McGonagall betrat, verspürte sie keinerlei Reue, sie war sich sicher, das einzig richtige getan zu haben. Wie erwartet waren auch Tonks, Harry und Snape anwesend, wie schon beim letzten Gespräch.

„Ms Granger, ich kann und werde in diesem Fall kein weiteres Mal Amnestie walten lassen.", erklärte McGonagall streng, „Ich hoffe ihnen war bewusst, welche Konsequenzen sie für ihr Handeln tragen würden."

„Natürlich.", meinte sie unbekümmert.

„Ms Granger, ihre Haltung bestürzt mich zutiefst, ich denke ein wenig Reue und eine Erklärung für ihr undiszipliniertes Verhalten wären angebracht."

Hermine schwieg, sie hatte McGonagall nichts zu sagen.

„Ist ihnen bewusst, was sie mit dieser Aktion weggeworfen haben? Sie hätten ohne Zweifel ein Ohnegleichen auf ihre Abschlussprüfungen erhalten können!", meinte McGonagall verständnislos.

„Direktorin, ich war mir vollkommen bewusst, dass ich des Kurses verwiesen werden würde, sollte ich gehen. Ich werde sämtliche Konsequenzen für mein Handeln tragen."

Und das mit Stolz, dachte sie. Sie war zufrieden wie lange nicht mehr und war sich so sicher wie noch nie, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

„Wenn das alles ist was sie zu sagen haben, dann bedauere ich das sehr. Ich habe sie immer für eine ausgesprochen vernünftige Schülerin gehalten, aber diese Aktion zwingt mich das in Frage zu stellen.", schüttelte sie bestürzt den Kopf.

„Es war keine Frage der Vernunft, es war eine Frage der Ideale.", meinte sie knapp.

„Sie werden das gesamte Jahr einmal in der Woche nachsitzen, ist ihnen das bewusst Ms Granger? Sie verlieren dadurch wertvolle Zeit die sie unter anderem für die Vorbereitungen auf ihre Prüfungen hätten aufwenden können.", wies sie Hermine auf diesen Faktor hin und spielte damit gewiss auch DA an.

„Wie gesagt, Professorin, ich kannte die Konsequenzen - ich werde sie tragen.", blieb sie von ihrer Meinung überzeugt.

„Hermine, Mädchen. Sie haben sich aufgrund einer nichtigen Meinungsverschiedenheit Zukunftsperspektiven verbaut.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Das ist lächerlich, Direktorin. Ich belege mehr Fächer als genug, ich werde nicht auf der Straße enden, nur weil ich keinen Abschluss in Zaubertränke habe, was wohl für mehr als die Hälfte des heurigen Jahrganges zutreffend ist. Abgesehen davon weiß ich selbst welche Fähigkeiten ich in Zaubertränke besitze, dazu brauche ich kein weiters Diplom."

Sie beobachtete Snape aus dem Augenwinkel und hatte kurz das Gefühl, er würde schmunzeln, während sie Minerva McGonagall vor Augen führte, dass es wichtiger Ideale, als das Erreichen einer Vielzahl von UTZs (A/N: UTZs sind doch die NEWTs oder?) gab. Als sie ihn direkt ansah, fror sie allerdings beinahe, weil der Blick den er ihr entgegnete derart eisig war.

„Ich dachte ihre Ausbildung wäre für sie das Wichtigste. Sie müssen jetzt nicht plötzlich alles hinschmeißen, nur weil sie befürchten die Schule aufgrund dieses Gesetzes aufgeben zu müssen. Ich kann sie natürlich gut verstehen, sie sind im Moment bestimmt außer sich, aber es hat keinen Sinn, sich deshalb noch zusätzliche Probleme zu machen.", versuchte Minerva es einfühlsam.

„Professorin, ich bin entsetzt. Ich dachte sie hielten mich zumindest für einigermaßen intelligent.", meinte Hermine kopfschüttelnd, „Meine Entscheidung hatte nichts damit zu tun. Selbst wenn es dieses Gesetz nicht gäbe, worüber ich ausgesprochen froh wäre, wie sie wissen, ich hätte unter keinen Umständen anders gehandelt."

McGonagall verfiel bei diesen Worten beinahe.

---

Am Abend traf sie Snape im Unterrichtssaal. Er verwies sie auf die Kessel.

„Nun, Ms Granger, da wir dieses Jahr noch sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbringen werden, werde ich auch ihnen bestimmt noch Disziplin beibringen. Sie schruppen diese alten Kesseln ohne Hilfe von Magie."

Hermine lächelte ihn nur fröhlich an, während sie sich an die Arbeit machte. Was immer er auch von ihr verlangen würde, er könnte ihr das Gefühl der Genugtuung das sie seit diesem Morgen verspürte nicht nehmen. Vollkommen im Einklang mit sich schruppte sie die Kessel. Ihre persönliche Revolution hatte ihr genügend Kraft gegeben, um diese Strafarbeit zu bewältigen. Er hatte heute nicht nur diese Runde verloren, sondern auch seine Macht über sie. In ihren Augen war er keine Autoritätsperson mehr. Von nun an würde sie selbst wählen, wem sie Respekt gegenüber brachte.

„Das Lachen wird ihnen schon noch vergehen, Ms Granger.", meinte er zu später Stunde, als er sie entließ, mit einem finsteren Blick.

Als sie ihn so ansah, konnte sie nichts anders als weiterhin zu schmunzeln.

„Träumen sie schön, Professor.", meinte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Als sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, kam es ihr vor, als würde sie schweben.

Harry und Ginny waren auf der Couch eingeschlafen. Sie setzte sich ihnen gegenüber hin und beobachtete sie eine Weile. Zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück und las ein Buch. Erst eine Stunde später erwachten sie aus dem Schlaf.

„Hermine, wieso hast du uns nicht geweckt?", fragte Harry irritiert.

„Ihr hab so schön geschlafen, da habe ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht.", lächelte sie.

„Wie kannst du nach stundenlanger Strafarbeit noch lächeln.", gähnte Ginny, „Snape hat doch nicht etwa. Ihr habt nicht, nein. HERMINE."

Ginny sah sie entsetzt an, doch Hermine begann schallend zu lachen.

„Ginny, können wir dieses Thema endlich beenden, ja?", amüsierte sie Ginnys Verdacht, „Ja, ich habe es heute zu ende gebracht, allerdings im Zaubertränkeunterricht, wie Harry dir bestimmt bestätigen kann."

„Er hat es schon erzählt. Alle haben davon gesprochen. Alle sind begeistert und bewundern dich. Naja, ein paar Ravenclaws waren entsetzt und konnten nicht verstehen, wie du für einen Akt der Rebellion deine Ausbildung opfern kannst und die Slytherins sind die Slytherins.", erzählte Ginny.

„Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du das richtige getan hast?", fragte Harry.

„Harry, so sicher wie nie zuvor. Dieser Unterricht ist bedeutungslos, wir wissen, dass ich Tränke brauen kann, von denen wir im Unterricht bestimmt nie etwas hören werden. Was spielt es da für eine Rolle ob ich meinen Abschluss in Zaubertränke habe oder nicht.", grinste sie fröhlich.

„Dass du das jemals sagen würdest.", schüttelte Harry begeistert den Kopf, „Ich bin… richtig stolz auf dich."

Hermine wurde ganz verlegen und versuchte schnell etwas zu sagen, um den Moment des Schweigens zu beenden.

„Ich habe heute wirklich einiges gelernt. Es hat mir unheimlich viel Kraft gegeben endlich für meine Überzeugungen einzustehen. Das war es auf jeden Fall wert.", seufzte sie mittlerweile doch schon etwas schläfrig.

„Das ist wunderbar, jetzt müssen wir nur noch die Regierung stürzen!", freute sich Ginny.

Nach dem Abzug der Kontrollorgane war ganz Hogwarts auf Wanzen hin untersucht worden, sogar nach jenen die unter Muggel üblich waren. Hemine hatte McGonagall dafür auch den Plan von Steve zukommen lassen, unter der Bedingung, dass sie ihn sehr vertraulich behandelte. Dennoch waren Harry und Hermine etwas besorgt über Ginnys lauten Ausruf. Zwar schienen keine Schüler und Schülerinnen mehr anwesend zu sein, aber wesen konnte nie wissen.

Hermine dachte nun daran, dass dieses Problem ja auch noch nicht aus der Welt war, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie nach heute auch das schaffen würde.

„Ja, Ginny, das werden wir!", meinte sie dann strahlend vor Freude.


	27. Wir gehen auf die Straßen!

**Wir gehen auf die Straße!**

Auch die nächsten Abenden an denen sie Nachsitzen musste, zogen an Hermine vorbei ohne sie zu berühren oder ihren Enthusiasmus zu schmälern. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht darum bemüht einen Scheinehemann zu finden, aber es gab auch wesentlichere Dinge, um die sie sich kümmern musste, versuchte sie sich selbst immer dann vor Augen zu führen, wenn sie Zweifel überkamen.

Trotz der ausgesprochen guten Arbeit der AG für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit und vielen Berichten im Klitterer war die Situation unverändert: Crabbe, Goyle und Bullstrode saßen immer noch in Askaban fest. McGonagalls Einfluss auf die Verfahren des Ministeriums war nichtig. Ein Durchbruch der ihr nicht ohne die Hilfe der AG für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit – die sich mittlerweile einen gewissen Einfluss auf die Öffentlichkeit zusichern konnte – gelungen wäre, war es durchzusetzen, dass den drei Jugendlichen zumindest Besuch von ihren Eltern gestattet wurde.

Vor den Ferien war noch ein letztes Treffen von Dumbledors Armee geplant, um die Vorgehensweise bei der Demonstration zu besprechen. Sollte der Prozess in der Zwischenzeit beginnen und in einem Desaster enden, würden sie eingreifen, die Jugendlichen befreien und sie über die Grenze nach Polen schmuggeln.

„In der Zeit rund um den Prozess werden sie strenger bewacht als üblich. Es wäre dumm von uns sie gerade dann zu befreien.", warf Zacharias im Treffen ein, als sie die Pläne besprachen.

„Aber ein Großteil der Sicherheitskräfte muss abgezogen werden, um die Demonstration zu bewachen.", warf Padma ein.

Hermine senkte den Blick und überlegte, ob sie ihre Idee wirklich aussprechen sollte.

„Hermine?", fragte Harry, dem ihr Gesichtsausdruck aufgefallen war.

Gebannt richteten sich die Blicke auf sie. Sie zögerte kurz.

„Was, wenn wir die Demonstration bewusst zur Eskalation bringen und die allgemeine Verwirrung dazu nutzen, um Crabbe, Goyle und Bullstrode zu befreien.", meinte sie.

„Aber wir haben die Codes von Askaban.", meinte Padma.

„Die mittlerweile vielleicht längst geändert wurden.", warf Ernie ein.

„Außerdem wissen wir nicht, ob wir diesem Steve wirklich vertrauen können. Hermine, du meintest doch, dass dieser eine Ministeriumsbeauftragte, der hier zur Befragung war, den gleichen Nachnamen hatte.", gab Zacharias zu bedenken.

„Lester, richtig.", meinte sie.

„Es ist aber ein Risiko. Vielleicht sitzen dann wesentlich mehr Leute hinter Gitter.", warf Padma ein.

„Ich dachte, du hättest nichts gegen Märtyrertum.", meinte Hermine leise.

„Hermine, es kann bedeuten, dass die halbe Gruppe sitzt.", erklärte Padma nicht überzeugt.

„Nicht wenn wir es gut planen.", warf Harry ein.

„Allerdings bietet eine Demonstration immer wieder gewisse Risiken. Wir können nicht ausschließen, dass sie einfach willkürlich Leute verhaften und ihnen etwas Anhängen, damit sie Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen kriminalisieren können und die Öffentlichkeit vor Demonstrationen abschrecken.", kritisierte Zacharias.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das Treffen vertagen.", meinte Hermine, „Wir kommen heute doch zu keinem Ergebnis. Vielleicht ist es sinnvoller, wenn wir uns nach dem Workshop für richtiges Verhalten auf Demonstrationen ein weiteres Mal treffen. Wie geht es damit überhaupt voran, Zacharias?"

Da McGonagall nicht ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dem Ministerium damit einen Grund zu geben Kontrollorgane zu schicken, einfach so einen derartigen Workshop anbieten konnte, hatte sie bei einem Abendessen verkündet, dass sie einen derartigen selbstorganisierten Kurs auf keinen Fall behindern würde. Zacharias hatte sich darauf hin gemeldet diesen Workshop abzuhalten.

„Sehr gut, ich nehme an ich kann davon ausgehen, dass ihr alle erscheinen werdet. Allerdings bin ich gegen eine Vertagung des Treffens. Wir gehen in drei Tagen in die Ferien!", erklärte er.

„Ich muss Hermine Recht geben.", meinte dann Padma, „Wir können erst dann wirklich abschätzen, was wir uns erlauben können, wenn wir genau wissen was uns erwartet."

„Das werden wir auch morgen nicht wissen.", meinte Zacharias bestimmt.

„Aber es wird uns etwas mehr Sicherheit und Selbstvertrauen geben.", meinte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Da sie bisher immer auf Konsensbasis entschieden hatten, und daher Vorschläge nur einstimmig beschlossen, diskutierten sie noch einige Zeit, ehe sie das Treffen tatsächlich auf übermorgen vertagten.

---

Aushänge in den Gemeinschaftsräumen und eine Ansage von McGonagall beim Frühstück informierten die Schüler und Schülerinnen über den Demo-Workshop, den Zachrias abhalten würde. Er wurde allen Schülern und Schülerinnen, die vorhatten die Demonstration zu besuchen, dringend empfohlen.

Der Raum der Wünsche, der damit beschäftigt war, sich immer weiter auszudehnen, während zahlreiche Schüler und Schülerinnen ihn betraten, wurde für den Workshop gewählt. Hermine sah, dass Zacharias ungläubig in die Runde starrte, er hatte offenbar nicht mit so vielen Teilnehmern und Teilnehmerinnen gerechnet. Sie warteten beinahe 20 Minuten, weil der Zustrom kein Ende zu nehmen schien.

„Es freut mich, dass so viele sich dazu entschlossen haben diesen Workshop wahrzunehmen. Ich habe mir das so vorgestellt: Zunächst gebe ich euch die grundlegendsten Informationen, dann könnt ihr mir all eure Fragen stellen und im Anschluss werden wir einige Situationen durchspielen, die sich auf der Demonstration ereignen könnten. Sind alle einverstanden, oder hat jemand einen anderen Vorschlag?", begann er, als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Die meisten machten verdutzte Gesichter, als Zacharias sie gleich auf diese Art und Weise in den Workshop einzubauen gedachte.

„Padma wird während des Workshops die Flugblätter mit der offiziellen Bekanntgabe der Demonstration verteilen. Ich nehme einmal an ihr wisst zumindest alle, den Grund der Demonstration: Organisationen lesbischer Hexen und schwuler Zauberer haben diese Demonstration angekündigt, da sie sich von Erlass 35 und 35a offen diskriminiert fühlen. Sie bezeichnen die Erlässe als homophob, was – für die unter euch die mit diesem Begriff nicht vertraut sind – bedeutet, dass sie den Erlass als Schwulen- und Lesbenfeindlich erachten. In den letzten Wochen haben sich viele Organisationen angeschlossen, und die Demonstration wird jetzt als genereller Protest gegen Erlass 35 und 35a erachtet. Die Erlässe schränken die persönliche Freiheit eines jeden Zauberers und einer jeden Hexe ein. Ihr seid also alle davon betroffen. Genauere Informationen findet ihr auf den Flugblättern, sollte es Fragen geben ist Padma gerne bereit euch nach dem Workshop detaillierte Auskünfte zu geben.", sprach er die Anlässe an.

Aufgeregtes Murmeln ging durch die Menge, während Padma herumging und Informationsblätter verteilte.

„War irgendjemand von schon einmal auf einer Demonstration von Magiebegabten?", fragte er in die Runde.

Niemand hob die Hand.

„Das habe ich fast gedacht. War jemand von euch vielleicht schon einmal auf einer Muggeldemonstration?", fuhr er fort.

Drei Leute hoben die Hand, wiesen aber darauf hin, dass es sich um sehr kleine Demonstrationen handelte.

„Gut, weiß irgendjemand von euch vielleicht etwas über richtiges Verhalten auf Demonstrationen?", fuhr er fort.

Als niemand die Hand hob, nickte er und erzählte weiter.

„Zunächst einmal will ich darauf hinweisen, dass die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die ich euch hier erklären werde nicht dazu dienen sollen eine Panik zu erzeugen. Die meisten Demonstrationen der magischen Welt in den Jahren vor Voldemort verliefen ruhig und ohne Komplikationen. Da seitdem das neue Ministerium besteht keine Demonstrationen abgehalten wurden, können wir nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob das auch für diese Demonstration gelten wird. Wir können nicht ausschließen, dass die Ministeriumsbeamten und Beamtinnen nicht versuchen werden einzugreifen, Demonstrierende zu provozieren versuchen oder Übergriffe vornehmen werden. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass das Ministerium versucht Demonstrationen auf diese Weise zu kriminalisieren. Es ist auch nicht auszuschließen, dass es zu Verhaftungen kommen könnte. Die Demonstration ist als friedliche Demonstration angekündigt und sollte auch so verlaufen, wir können allerdings bei der Masse an Menschen die erwartet wird, auch nicht sicher sagen, ob nicht eine Gruppe sich dazu hingerissen fühlen könnte, radikaler zu handeln. Das könnte das Ministerium natürlich als Begründung betrachten in die Demonstration einzugreifen.", erklärte er.

Hermine verstand nun, weshalb Zacharias nicht besonders von der Idee angetan war, die Demonstration zur Eskalation zu bringen. Die Möglichkeit, dass so auch unbeteiligte, friedliche Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen einem Risiko ausgesetzt wären und es die Situation sämtlicher Demonstrationen die noch stattfinden sollten ändern würde, führte ihr vor Augen, dass ihr Plan alles andere als gute gewesen war. Aber sie war nun umso zufriedener, dass das Treffen vertagt worden war.

Die meisten Schüler und Schülerinnen hatten sich mittlerweile auf den Boden gesetzt und lauschten interessiert. Es war erstaunlich, dass bei dieser Anzahl von Anwesenden kein Gemurmel zu vernehmen war.

„Nun kommen wir zum Verhalten vor, auf und nach der Demonstration. Es ist ratsam alles, was ihr nicht unbedingt braucht zuhause zu lassen. Nehmt keine persönlichen Aufzeichnungen oder Adressverzeichnisse und schon gar keine Briefe mit. Vorallem auch keine Listen auf denen Namen verzeichnet sind. Solltet ihr nicht gerade dem Pink-Silver Block angehören empfiehlt sich unauffällige Kleidung. Da das Vermummungsverbot nicht durchgesetzt wurde, könnt ihr Sonnenbrillen, Tücher und Hüte tragen, so dass ihr nicht erkannt werdet. Es gibt ein Verbot für den Vielsafttrank, Desillusionszauber und Tarnumhänge. Es ist generell nicht ratsam magische Gegenstände oder Tränke mitzuführen, ausgenommen euren Zauberstab. Sämtliche andere magische Utensilien können als passive oder aktive Bewaffnung betrachtet werden. Das umfasst auch nicht magische Gegenstände die unter den Muggel als Waffen gelten wie Steinschleudern oder Taschenmesser. Für jene von euch die mit Muggeltelefonen vertraut sind empfiehlt es sich auch Kleingeld mitzunehmen, falls es notwendig ist von Telefonzellen Gebrauch zu machen. Aber lasst nach Möglichkeit Handys zuhause, falls ihr welche besitzt oder löscht zumindest das Telefonverzeichnis und sämtliche Anruflisten. Eine Flasche Wasser kann sich auch als sehr nützlich erweisen, falls die Ministeriumsbeamten und Beamtinnen dazu übergehen Tränengas zu verwenden. Es ist zwar eher unwahrscheinlich, dass das Ministerium zu Muggelmaßnahmen greift, aber es ist durchaus schon vorgekommen. Sollte es zum Einsatz von Tränengas kommen schützt eure Atemwege und Augen. Spült die Augen nachher mit Wasser aus, und kümmert euch auch um andere Betroffene. Bereitet euch auch darauf vor, dass die Exekutive möglicherweise zu magischen Maßnahmen greifen könnte, euch also behexen könnte."

Zum ersten Mal ging ein Gemurmel durch den Raum. Zacharias wartete, bis es abklang und setzte dann fort.

„Ihr solltet nicht alleine zur Demonstration gehen. Bildet Bezugsgruppen und vereinbart einen Namen für diese Gruppe, den ihr rufen könnt, falls ihr euch verlieren solltet. Verwendet auf der Demonstration auf keinen Fall eure richtigen Namen und vereinbart innerhalb eurer Gruppe wie ihr euch verhalten wollt, falls es zu Übergriffen kommen sollte. Ihr solltet euch einig sein, ob ihr die Demonstration im Falle drohender Eskalationen verlassen wollt oder bleibt, ihr solltet euch auch untereinander ausmachen, ob ihr bereit seit defensive Magie einzusetzen. Vereinbart einen Treffpunkt für den Fall, dass ihr euch im Durcheinander verliert. Solltet ihr eine Verhaftung beobachten, versucht den Namen der betroffenen Person in Erfahrung zu bringen, solltet ihr verhaftet werden, ruft euren Namen und euer Geburtsdatum so laut ihr könnt der nächsten demonstrierenden Person zu. Es gibt eine Rechtshilfeeule, einen Rechtshilfehauselfen und es wird über das Flohnetzwerk auch ein Rechtshilfekamin eingerichtet. Wenn ihr eine Verhaftung beobachtet, meldet das der Rechtshilfe. Für jene unter euch die mit Muggeltelefonen vertraut sind, gibt es auch eine Rechtshilfenummer. Ich werde später näher auf Verhaftungen eingehen, zuerst will ich euch noch erzählen, wie ihr die Demonstration sicher verlässt: Haltet euch nach Ende der Demonstration nicht länger als notwendig auf, sondern verlasst sie gemeinsam mit der vollständigen Bezugsgruppe. Sollte jemand nicht da sein begebt euch zu eurem Treffpunkt. Jene von euch die apparieren können, sollten wissen, dass über den Einzugsbereich der Demonstration ein Fluch verhängt ist, der apparieren verhindert. Ihr müsst euch aus diese Zone bewegen, damit ihr apparieren könnt. Erscheint die Person nicht an eurem vereinbarten Treffpunkt, nehmt Kontakt zur Rechtshilfe auf. Verlasst die Demonstration unter keinen Umständen alleine! Gerade wenn eine Demonstration dabei ist sich aufzulösen kommt es oft noch zu Festnahmen. Sprecht während der Demonstration auf keinen Fall über Aktionen die ihr oder andere planen oder durchgeführt haben, es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass sich Ministeriumsangehörige in Zivil unter die Demo mischen. Erfindet auch keine Geschichten, um bei anderen Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen anzugeben. Gespräche über politische Aktionen haben auf der Demonstration nichts verloren, dazu empfiehlt sich eine sichere Umgebung."

Zacharias machte eine kurze Verschnaufpause und betrachtete die Anwesenden. Als niemand eine Frage einwarf erzählte er weiter.

„Nun kommen wir zu Verhaftungen: Wenn ihr verhaftet werdet steht euch die Kontaktaufnahme zu einer Person zu, versucht mit der Rechtshilfe Kontakt aufzunehmen. Wenn ihr in Gefangenschaft genommen wurdet, müsst ihr nur euren Namen, eurer Geburtsdatum, eure Meldeadresse und euren Beruf angeben. Auf alle weiteren Fragen solltet ihr unbedingt die Aussage verweigern. Lasst euch nicht einschüchtern, ihr habt ein Recht auf Aussageverweigerung. Alles was ihr sagt wird von den Beauftragten des Ministeriums gegen euch oder andere verwendet werden. Lasst euch nicht dazu drängen irgendetwas zu unterschreiben. In einer Anhörung werdet ihr unter Anwesenheit eines Rechtsbeistandes die Möglichkeit haben euch zu verteidigen. Die Beauftragten des Ministeriums aber sind nur daran interessiert Beweise gegen euch oder andere zu sammeln. Sprecht auch nicht mit Mitgefangenen über die Ereignisse der Demonstration oder andere politische Aktionen, da ihr dabei belauscht werden könntet. Wenn ihr aus der Haft entlassen werdet, meldet euch unbedingt bei der Rechtshilfe und gebt euren Namen und den Zeitpunkt eurer Entlassung bekannt. Für den Fall, dass gegen euch Anklage erhoben wird, bleibt mit der Rechtshilfe in Kontakt. Sie werden euch gerne weiter beraten. Verfasst nachdem ihr entlassen worden seit ein Gedächtnisprotokoll über den genauen Hergang der Verhaftung und die Ereignisse während ihr in Haft wart. Wenn es euch möglich ist, extrahiert eure Gedanken und zeigt vertrauenswürdigen Menschen diese Gedanken in einem Denkanarium. Besprecht die Möglichkeit eines Denkanariums im Falle einer Anklageerhebung auch mit eurem Rechtsbeistand."

Alle hatten seinen Erklärungen gebannt gelauscht, aber die Masse an Information war überfordernd.

„Wie sollen wir uns das alles merken?", kam eine Stimme von den Anwesenden.

„Es gibt am Eingang Broschüren, die genau das beinhalten, was ich euch eben erzählt habe. Wie der Rechtshilfekamin zu kontaktieren ist oder die Rechtshilfenummer für Muggeltelefone lautet wird auf der Demonstration bekannt gegeben werden, wie anzunehmen ist. Den Rechtshilfe Hauselfen erreicht ihr indem ihr ‚Rechtshilfehauself' ruft. Die Eule wird über der Demonstration kreisen.", erklärte Zacharias.

„Was ist, wenn die Beamten und Beamtinnen meinen, dass wir frei kommen, wenn wir eine Aussage machen?", fragte ein junger Hufflepuff.

„Es kann euch und vor allem andere in größere Schwierigkeiten bringen, wenn ihr etwas sagt. Glaubt mir. Die Beamten und Beamtinnen sind nicht daran interessiert euch zu entlasten, sie haben speziell die Aufgabe Beweise gegen euch zu finden.", meinte Zacharias.

„Aber die werden doch nicht einfach jemanden verhaften!", rief ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw.

„Es ist nicht auszuschließen. Möglicherweise hat es das Ministerium darauf angelegt. Manchmal greifen sie einfach Personen aus der Menge, aber es ist möglich, dass sie gezielt Personen verfolgen. Wenn ihr seht, dass jemand Gefahr läuft aus der Menge gefischt zu werden, bildet Ketten, nehmt die Person in die Kette. Sollte die Person verletzt sein, bildet eine Kette um die Person.", erklärte Zacharias.

„Und wie machen wir das am besten?", fragte das Mädchen, „Was wenn sie uns angreifen?"

„Das trainieren wir im Anschluss.", sagte er, „Außerdem auch was wir tun können, wenn die Beamten und Beamtinnen beginnen Magie einzusetzen."

„Gibt es einen Zaubertrank gegen Tränengas?", fragte ein Gryffindor.

„Leider nein.", bedauerte Zacharias.

„Ist es nicht besser wir bleiben zuhause, wenn das alles so schrecklich ist.", schluchzte eine sehr junge Schülerin.

„Ja, das klingt alles viel zu gefährlich.", rief ein anderer Schüler.

„Wie gesagt, ich will keine Panik machen. Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass die Demonstration vollkommen friedlich und ohne Zwischenfälle verläuft, aber wir können nicht ausschließen, dass es zu einer Eskalation kommt. Jeder und jede muss für sich selbst entscheiden, ob sie oder er eine Demonstration besuchen will. Panik und ein Massenfernbleiben von der Demonstration ist das, was das Ministerium mit Sicherheit gerne erreichen würde, aber es ist unser gutes Recht auf die Straßen zu gehen um zu demonstrieren. Wenn du Eskalationen fürchtest, würde ich dir raten die Demonstration wenn, mit einer Bezugsgruppe aufzusuchen, die die Demonstration verlässt, ehe es droht kritisch zu werden.", meinte er beruhigend.

Das Mädchen nickte.

Im Anschluss an die restlichen Fragen teilten sich die Anwesenden in kleinere Gruppen in denen sie mögliche Situationen durchspielten und Übergriffe durch das Ministerium probten oder Verhörsituationen nachspielten. Nach ein paar Stunden dieses Trainings gesellte sich Hermine in eine Ecke zu Zacharias.

„Ich bin ausgesprochen überrascht. Woher hast du all diese Informationen?", war Hermine neugierig.

„Ich habe in den Ferien schließlich auch noch mein Muggelleben. Mein gesamter Freundeskreis ist politisch aktiv, wie du als Muggelgeborene sicher selbst weißt, ist auch die Situation in der Welt der Muggel nicht gerade rosig. Was leider den wenigsten Zauberern und Hexen bewusst ist, ist, dass die Muggelwelt und die magische Welt seit jeher wechselwirken. Daher habe ich es immer schon als notwendig erachtet auch in der Muggelwelt meinen Überzeugungen und Interessen nachzugehen.", erklärte er, „Ich war richtig erschrocken festzustellen, dass niemand hier jemals auf einer größeren Demostration war und offenbar die wenigsten mit politischer Arbeit vertraut sind."

„Dafür haben viele von ihnen in einem Krieg gegen Voldemort gekämpft.", gab sie zu bedenken, „Ich finde es zwar durchaus berechtigt, dass du meinst wir hätten auch unsere Verpflichtung der Muggelwelt gegenüber, aber ich setzte meine Prioritäten im Moment in dieser Welt. Es kann sein, dass sich das irgendwann ändert, aber da die Muggel nichts von uns wissen, sind wir mit unseren Problemen momentan alleine, weshalb ich es für wichtig halte, mich derzeit auf diese Welt zu konzentrieren."

„Damit hast du auf jeden Fall Recht.", meinte Zacharias, „Aber vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung ja, sobald das alles vorbei ist. Übrigens, fändest du es gut zu versuchen Hilfe von den Muggel zu bekommen?"

Hermine sah ihn unschlüssig an.

„Wir können schlecht zu ihnen gehen, nach Jahren der Geheimhaltung, und verlangen, dass sie uns helfen. Wie du sagtest, sie haben ihre eigenen Probleme. Ich denke nicht, dass das Ministerium viel Arbeit damit hätte wieder alle, die wir auf unsere Seite gebracht haben, mit einem Gedächtniszauber zu belegen. Vielleicht hast du Recht und irgendwann, sollten die Muggel und die Magiebegabten gemeinsam für eine bessere Welt kämpfen. Aber ich denke es wäre nicht fair zu verlangen, dass sie damit beginnen müssen uns beizustehen.", meinte sie nach einer kurzen Pause.

Zacharias nickte zustimmend: „Wir würden sie dadurch Gefahren aussetzen, mit denen sie keineswegs vertraut sind."

Padma erklärte zum Abschluss noch den genauen Ablauf der Demonstration, verkündete den Treffpunkt und die geplante Route. Sie nannte noch einmal alle Gründe für die Demonstration und versuchte dann im Anschluss ein paar Leute dazu zu überreden beim Pink-Silver Block mitzugehen.

„Und wir ziehen uns dann einfach in pink und silber an und tanzen fröhlich herum?", fragte ein Hufflepuff Mädchen ungläubig.

„Das ist doch etwas lächerlich.", schüttelte eine kleine Slytherin den Kopf.

„Ach, bestimmt macht es Spaß.", erklärte ein anderer Slytherin.

„Was? Du würdest dich pink anziehen?", verlor das Mädchen die Fassung.

„Wieso nicht?", warf Padma ein, „Wir sollten über die weiblichen und männlichen Rollenbilder, die uns die Gesellschaft vorgibt hinaus wachsen. Außerdem geht es doch auch darum, dass wir zeigen, dass wir Spaß an unserem Leben und an der Art es zu leben haben. Wir haben schließlich auch das Recht Freude an der Demonstration zu haben, wir müssen uns nicht unbedingt schwarz anziehen und mit finsteren Blicken durch die Straßen zu gehen. Wir kämpfen schließlich für ein schönes Leben! Wieso sollen wir das nicht offen zeigen?"

Sogar die Kleine aus Slytherin konnte dagegen nichts sagen und musste lächeln, als ihr Hauskollege mit pinken Puscheln herumwedelte und ausgelassen tanzte.

„Wenn Interesse besteht können wir uns nach dem Abendessen treffen und Kostüme basteln.", meinte Padma vergnügt und erhielt von vielen Seiten her Zustimmung.

---

Da auch Hermine eingesehen hatte, dass sie nicht einfach einen Haufen friedlicher Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen für ihre Zwecke instrumentalisieren durften, wurde einstimmig beschlossen, dass Dumbledors Armee sich auf der Demonstration zurückhalten würde. Alle die teilnahmen, würden das als gewöhnliche Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen tun, sie würden lediglich Informationsmaterial verteilen.

Im Stillen vereinbarte die Befreiungsgruppe, dass sie je nach den Umständen zum Zeitpunkt der Demonstration die Befreiung durchführen würden. Der Rest der Gruppe sollte gar nichts Genaueres darüber wissen, allerdings war anzunehmen, dass sie ahnten, dass die Befreiungsgruppe einen Plan ausarbeitete. Luna und Zacharias waren hauptverantwortlich für die Rechtshilfe, Michael und Cho würden sich mit ihnen abwechseln und standen immer auf Abruf bereit. Das gab der Befreiungsgruppe die notwendige Flexibilität.

Am folgenden Tag ging es in die Ferien. Weihnachten würden Harry, Ginny und Hermine mit den Weasleys verbringen. Der Gedanke daran weckte in Hermine allerdings sehr gemischte Gefühle. Es war das erste Weihnachtsfest ohne Ron. Bestimmt wäre es auch für die Weasleys nicht besonders erfreulich. Harry und Ginny war es zumindest gelungen die Weasleys davon zu überzeugen die Feier in Godrics Hollow anstatt im Fuchsbau abzuhalten. Es war für Hermine einfach noch zu früh, um den Fuchsbau wieder zu betreten.

Den Rest der Ferien würde Hermine größtenteils mit Harry und Ginny in Godric's Hollow verbringen. Sie hoffte, dass nach der Demonstration noch Zeit bliebe ihre Eltern zu besuchen, bezweifelte es aber sehr.

Ehe sie aufbrachen, hatte McGonagall Hermine und Harry noch auf ein Wort in ihr Büro gerufen.

„Ich hoffe sie werden vorsichtig sein, wenn sie die Demonstration besuchen. Und Hermine, vergessen sie nicht, dass sie die Ferien auch dazu nutzen sollten einen Mann zu finden.", gab sie ihnen noch mit auf den Weg.

Hermine nickte nur, durch die Weihnachtsstimmung die mehr drohend als freudig in der Luft hing, musste sie ständig an Ron denken. Außerdem war sie nicht auf derartige Abschiedsworte gefasst gewesen.

Sie apparierten von Hogsmeade aus. Harry und Ginny waren etwas besorgt, weil sie den ganzen Weg dahin schwieg.


	28. Kein Grund zum Feiern

**Kein Grund zu feiern**

Hermine bezog wortlos eines der Gästezimmer in Harrys Haus in Godrics Hollow. Innerhalb eines halben Jahres hatte er es wieder aufbauen lassen. Im August hatten Ginny und er es bezogen, ehe sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten.

Ginny klopfte an die Zimmertür und trat ein.

„Es ist jetzt bald ein Jahr her.", meinte Hermine kopfschüttelnd und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

Ginny nahm Hermine tröstend in die Augen, ehe ihr selbst die Tränen kamen.

Voldemort hatte einen seltsamen Hang zur Dramatik, der Endkampf mit Harry ereignete sich zu Silvester, so hatte mit dem neuen Jahr ein neuer Abschnitt in der magischen Welt begonnen.

„Ich habe ihn schon so lange geliebt, und ich liebe ihn immer noch.", weinte sie bitterlich, „Ich kann ihn nicht derart verraten und nur wegen eines dummes Gesetzes heiraten. Wenn ich es aus Liebe tun würde, dann wäre es etwas anderes, das hätte er bestimmt gewollt, aber nicht wegen einem dummen Gesetz."

„Er hätte einfach gewollt, dass du das Beste aus deinem Leben machst, dass du das tust was dich glücklich macht und was du für richtig hältst.", schluchzte Ginny.

Hermine nickte und hielt Ginny noch eine Weile im Arm, während Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterkullerten.

Molly und Arthur Weasley waren einen Tag früher angereist um Ginny, Harry und Hermine bei den Vorbereitungen zu helfen. So sehr sie sich auch bemühten, es kam keine Weihnachtsstimmung auf.

Obwohl die Weasleys ihr seit Rons Tod immer wieder versichert hatten, dass sie ein Teil der Familie war, fühlte sich Hermine nicht wirklich wohl. Sie kam sich fehl am Platz vor. Wie ein Eindringling, der alle nur an den Schmerz und den Verlust erinnerte.

„Hermine, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Harry sie als Molly, Arthur und Ginny bereits nach oben in die Zimmer gegangen waren.

„Ich sollte bei meiner Familie sein. Ich gehöre hier nicht her. Ich erinnere doch alle nur daran, was sie verloren haben.", schluchzte sie.

„Hermine! Du bist ein Teil der Familie, wir lieben dich alle, die Weasleys haben dich immer schon als eine Tochter betrachtet. Sie leiden genau wie du und ich unter Rons Tod. Aber du musst dich nicht verantwortlich dafür fühlen, dass wir es nicht schaffen Feiertagsstimmung zu erzeugen.", begann er, „Weißt du, es geht mir nicht wirklich anders. Ron ist für mich gestorben. Und für eine bessere Zukunft, also für uns alle. Aber immer wenn ich daran denke, dann denke ich auch darüber nach, was Ron wohl gewollt hätte. Ich denke er hätte gewollt, dass wir eine Familie bleiben. Nichts hätte ihm mehr weh getan, als wenn diese Familie zerbrochen wäre. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Molly, Ginny und alle anderen ganz genauso denken."

„Aber Harry, ich bin die ehemalige Freundin des verstorbenen Sohnes. Irgendwie habe ich immer dieses drückende Gefühl, dass von mir erwartet wird, dass ich irgendwann eine neue Familie finde.", kamen ihr die Tränen.

„Hermine, du warst schon lange bevor du mit Ron zusammen warst Teil dieser Familie. Abgesehen davon bist du meine beste Freundin. Auch wenn du nie mit Ron zusammen gewesen wärst würde das nichts ändern. Du wirst auch wenn du irgendwann eine eigene Familie haben wirst immer noch Teil dieser Familie sein, und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich für alle sprechen kann.", meinte er und hielt dabei ihre Hand.

„Danke Harry.", nahm sie ihn in die Arme und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht.

Harry blieb noch lange wach in dieser Nacht. Sehr spät kam Ginny die Treppe herunter.

„Harry, ich bin aufgewacht und du warst nicht da. Bist du immer noch wach?", gähnte sie.

„Ich habe mit Hermine gesprochen, bevor sie schlafen ging."

„Sie fühlt sich fehl am Platz. Aber das ist sie nicht. Das hast du ihr hoffentlich gesagt!", meinte Ginny.

Harry nickte.

„Wie können wir ihr nur helfen?"

„Harry, das weißt du doch selbst. Wir können nur für sie da sein, die Trauer muss sie selbst bewältigen. Dabei kann ihr niemand wirklich helfen, nur beistehen.", meinte sie nachdenklich.

Harry nahm seine Frau in den Arm und nickte.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen.", meinte er und küsste sie sanft.

Sie hatten einander, das machte allen Schmerz erträglicher, aber Hermine hatte die Person die sie am meisten geliebt hatte verloren. Es war nur verständlich, dass sie sehr viel Zeit brauchte, um zu lernen mit diesem Verlust zu leben.

---

Harry, Hermine und Ginny hatten den Tisch gerade gedeckt, als die ersten Gäste kamen. Molly und Arthur waren noch mit den letzten Vorbereitungen in der Küche beschäftigt. Charlie und seine Freundin Bianca waren die ersten die eintrafen. Bianca arbeitete mit Charlie in Rumänien, sie selbst war dort aufgewachsen. Charlie hatte sie kurz nach dem Tod Voldemorts kennen gelernt und sich verliebt. Bianca kannte die Familie bereits seit längerem.

„Schön euch wieder zu sehen.", strahlte Bianca und umarmte die Anwesenden überglücklich.

„Nehmt doch Platz.", forderte Molly sie dann alle auf und Ginny rollte mit den Augen.

„Mum, du bist selbst Gast. Du musst dich heute nicht um alles kümmern.", meinte sie bestimmt.

Molly seufzte: „Du wirst einfach immer mein kleines Mädchen bleiben."

„Ich habe fast befürchtet, dass du so etwas sagst.", meinte Ginny wenig begeistert.

„Wie steht es mit der geplanten Hochzeit?", fragte Molly interessiert, nachdem sie trotz Ginnys Protest Wein einschenkte.

„Ich werde in Rumänien um Asyl ansuchen.", verkündete Charlie, „Dann müssen wir nichts überstürzen."

„Nun ja, überstürzen? Alt genug wärt ihr doch mittlerweile. Ich meine schau dir Ginny an, sie ist erst 18. Sogar Fred und George haben schon geheiratet. Bill ist nun schon seit zwei Jahren verheiratet. Wann Percy geheiratet hat weiß ich nicht einmal mit Sicherheit und Ronnie…", damit begann sie nachdem ihre Stimme immer tränenerstickter wurde, zu heulen, „…ist tot."

Hermine sprang auf und rannte aus dem Esszimmer, hinaus in den Garten.

„Hermine.", rief Ginny, doch zu spät.

Sie eilte ihr hinterher, nachdem Mr Weasley ihr bedeutete zu gehen, da er sich um Molly kümmern würde. Er nahm seine Frau liebevoll in den Arm und seine Augen wurden selbst glasig.

„Mrs Weasley, wenn es ihnen so ein großes Anliegen ist, können wir die Hochzeit natürlich auf früher abhalten.", versuchte Bianca sie zu beruhigen, „Das können wir doch Schatz, oder?"

„Mum, siehst du, Bianca und mir ist es vollkommen ernst. Wir wollen uns nur nach Möglichkeit nicht diesem Gesetz beugen, das weißt du doch.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Mrs Weasley, Charlie und ich haben uns sogar verlobt. Wir wollen uns nur einfach etwas Zeit lassen. Aber sie haben schon recht, warum warten.", redete sie ihr gut zu.

Mrs Weasley atmete tief durch und schaute sich um.

„Wo sind Ginny und… HERMINE?", erschrak sie, da sie ahnte was geschehen war.

„Hermine begann zu weinen und lief nach draußen, als du Ron erwähnt hast, Schatz.", sagte Mr Weasley vorsichtig.

„Ich wollte nicht…"

„Nein. Ich weiß.", streichelte er sanft ihren Rücken.

„Sie hat sich noch nicht verlobt, oder?", fragte sie nun Harry.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie wird doch nicht… Sie kann doch nicht…", murmelte sie, „Askaban ist ein schrecklicher Ort.", schluchzte Mrs Weasley nun heftiger.

Während Voldemorts Tyrannei war Mrs Weasley in die Hände von Todessern gefallen und in Askaban gefangen gehalten worden. Molly hatte damals noch Glück im Unglück, da sie nicht erkannt wurde, sonst wäre sie vermutlich ermordet worden.

„Sie haben jetzt keine Dementoren mehr.", versuchte Harry sie etwas zu beruhigen.

„Das ändert nichts. Außerdem wer weiß wie lange es dauert, ehe sie die Dementoren zurückbeordern.", schauderte sie.

Ginny saß eine Weile schweigend neben Hermine.

„Hermine, es ist in Ordnung, wenn du dich zurückziehst und der Feier fernbleibst, wir würden es alle verstehen.", meinte Ginny schließlich.

„Nein, es geht schon wieder. Ich brauchte nur kurz frische Luft.", meinte sie.

Ginny legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter, und sie kehrten zurück in das Esszimmer.

Charlie berichtete von Rumänien und einem Transport von Drachen, den er und Bianca mit einer Gruppe von Freunden und Freundinnen durchführen würden.

„Ich glaube das war der einzige Grund, weshalb sie uns eine erneute Ausreise genehmigten. Wenn sie das nicht getan hätten, wäre es uns vermutlich nicht möglich gewesen zu kommen.", erklärte er.

Harry, Ginny und Hermine horchten gespannt auf, der Zeitpunkt des Transportes fiel mit dem Datum der Demonstration zusammen. Vielleicht wäre es Charlie ein weiteres Mal möglich ihnen zu helfen.

Als nächstes trafen Bill und Fleur ein, wenig später kamen Lupin und Tonks und mit der wohl größten Verspätung erschienen Fred, Angelina, George und Alicia.

Mrs Weasley war unheimlich aufgeregt, immerhin war es das erste Familienfest mit ihren beiden neuen Schwiegertöchtern. Die Hochzeit war so rasch abgehalten worden, dass die vier keine Feier veranstalteten. Mrs Weasley kritisierte das immer noch, da sie ausgesprochen erfreut über eine Doppelhochzeit gewesen wäre.

„Weißt du Arthur, ich dachte immer…", begann sie und stockte, sie sah Hermine dabei erschrocken an.

Hermine tat als hätte sie nichts davon gemerkt, aber sie wusste was Molly sagen wollte, sie hatte immer daran geglaubt, Harry und Ginny, und Ron und Hermine würden eine Doppelhochzeit feiern. Hermine tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Ron sich bestimmt geweigert hätte ein derartiges Fest zu veranstalten. Sie stellte sich vor, welche Diskussionen Molly wohl mit Ron geführt hätte und war erleichert, als das Quartett die Stimmung etwas erhellte.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass mehr als die Hälfte der Quidditch Mannschaft mit der ich begonnen habe einmal heiraten würde?", schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Oh, kennst du schon die Neuigkeiten?", fragte Angelina begeistert.

„Nein. Ich denke nicht. Ihr seid doch nicht beide schwanger mit Zwillingen?"

Angelina und Alicia sahen sich verdutzt an.

„Na das wäre ja was.", meinte dann Alicia.

„Nein, Katie Bell heiratet Oliver Wood.", erklärte dann Angelina.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", starrte Harry sie irritiert an.

„Sie haben sich auf so einer Wizlove Singleparty getroffen, eine Weile über das Gesetz gelästert und dann plötzlich sprühten die Funken.", berichtete Alicia detailliert.

„Aber es sind keine Kinder unterwegs?", schaltete sich dann Ginny in das Gespräch ein.

„Isch bin schwanger.", meinte Fleur plötzlich.

Überrascht wandten sie sich alle zu Fleur und Bill.

„Ja, wir bekommen ein Baby.", freute sich Bill und streichelte Fleur's Bauch und sie gaben sich ein paar Küsschen.

Ginny rollte mit den Augen.

„Versprich mir, dass du dich nie so lächerlich aufführen wirst, wenn ich schwanger bin.", flüsterte sie und beobachtete das verspielte Treiben ihres älteren Bruders mit dessen Frau.

„Das ist wundervoll.", meinte Mrs Weasley und ihr traten Tränen in die Augen.

Fehlt nur noch, dass sie ihn Ron taufen, falls es ein Junge ist, dachte Hermine, die solche Momente für gewöhnlich auch rührend fand und leerte ihr Weinglas.

„Hermine?", fragte Ginny, während sie das Glas füllte.

Hermine deutete ihr zu warten.

„Es wird ein Junge.", meinte Bill schließlich, „Wir haben uns gedacht…"

„Dass wir ihn Ron nennen werden, in Andenken an Bills tapferen Bruder.", beendete Fleur den Satz.

Mrs Weasley kamen Freudentränen, während Hermine ihr Glas wieder leerte.

„Deshalb, Ginny. Mit so etwas habe ich fast gerechnet.", flüsterte sie bitter.

„Es ist geschmacklos.", flüsterte Ginny aufgebracht.

„Eigentlich… nicht. Aber es wäre mir lieber gewesen ich hätte es erst in halben Jahr erfahren.", murmelte Hermine.

Während des Essens wurde geplaudert und auch gelacht. Nur Hermine konnte nichts erheitern. Zwar gab es durchaus freudige Ereignisse, aber momentan konnte sie das nicht an sich heranlassen. Stattdessen überlegte sie, dass dieses Treffen sehr vernetzend war: Es waren Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix, von Dumbledors Armee und von der Londoner Gruppe anwesend. Vielleicht konnten sie sich später darüber austauschen. Generell wäre es Hermine wesentlich lieber gewesen, sie hätten über Politik diskutiert. Aber schon wenig später bereute sie diesen Wunsch.

„'Ermine, wie steht es denn um deine 'Ochzeit? Wer isch denn der Glückliche?" fragte Fleur. A/N: Ich bin leider etwas unbegabt was Fleurs Dialekt betrifft.

Hermine fiel vor Schreck die Gabel aus der Hand.

„Ich werde nicht… ich weiß nicht.", murmelte sie und wünschte sich Fleur würde sich sofort in Luft auflösen.

„Minerva ist deshalb besorgt.", meinte Tonks leise.

„Wir werden schon jemanden finden, nicht wahr Arthur?", wandte sich Molly an ihm.

War das ein Scherz? Rons Mutter wollte allen Ernstes versuchen einen Ehemann für sie zu finden. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie von einer Scheinehe sprach.

„Ich habe kein Problem damit nach Askaban zu gehen.", meinte Hermine plötzlich.

„Was?", riefen Ginny und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Hermine, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!", schüttelte Molly aufgebracht den Kopf.

Dann wandte sie sich an Arthur.

„Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass das passieren würde. Ich meine nachdem Ron…", sie stockte und ihre Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen.

„Vielleicht haben sie das dumme Gesetz bis dahin ja abgeschafft.", versuchte Harry die Situation zu retten.

„Revolutionen können dauern.", meinte Lupin realistisch.

„KÖNNEN WIR BITTE ÜBER ETWAS ANDERS SPRECHEN!", wurde Hermine etwas lauter.

Alle verfielen in ein Schweigen, das einige Minuten andauerte. Es war Hermine äußerst unangenehm.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte die Stimmung nicht zerstören.", meinte Hermine dann kleinlaut.

Molly schüttelte verständnisvoll den Kopf.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung. Es gibt im Moment nicht viele Gründe zu feiern. Außer dem Baby versteht sich.", lächelte sie schließlich.

„Ich denke Ron würde sich geehrt fühlen.", meinte dann Hermine zu Fleur und Bill, hauptsächlich um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen, schließlich gab es keinen Grund zornig auf Fleur zu sein.

Nach dem Abendessen verstreuten sich die Gäste im Haus. Harry, Ginny und Hermine waren froh, da sie so mit Fred, George, Angelina und Alicia sprechen konnten.

„Wesen tut was wesen kann.", grinste Fred, als Harry die Gruppe in London von der er, wie er meinte, gehört hatte, lobte.

Die vier hatten vor zur Demonstration zu gehen. Harry, Ginny und Hermine behaupteten dasselbe, obwohl es wahrscheinlicher war, dass sie zur selben Zeit einer ganz anderen Beschäftigung nachgingen. Es war seltsam derartige Geheimnisse vor Menschen zu haben, mit denen wesen Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte. Aber auch die ehemaligen Ordensmitglieder, die bestimmt noch aktiv waren, verhielten sich ähnlich. Sie sprachen alle nur allgemein darüber, dass die Situation schrecklich war und eine Veränderung anstand. Aber niemand sprach den Widerstand wirklich direkt an.

„Eine derartige Regierung kann sich doch einfach nicht lange halten.", schüttelte Bill den Kopf.

„Nun sie tun was sie können, um der Masse zu suggerieren, dass es unsere Pflicht ist unser Leben dem Ministerium zu widmen.", führte Lupin näher aus, „Und bedenklicherweise glaubt die Mehrzahl der Menschen nach wie vor dem Tagespropheten."

„Aber wie können sie nur dermaßen verblendet sein?", warf Hermine ein, „Der Tagesprophet hat schon so oft gelogen und der Großteil der Bevölkerung ist von dem neuen Gesetz betroffen. Wie kann ein ganzes Volk ein derartig barbarisches und mittelalterliches Gesetz einfach so hinnehmen?"

„Nun, sie geben vor, alle wären dem Ministerium verpflichtet, nachdem Voldemort besiegt ist und sie nun ja angeblich ein besseres Leben hätten.", meinte Mr Weasley, „Sie reden der Bevölkerung ein sie würde in ihrer Schuld stehen."

„Das ist doch blanker Unsinn. Es war Harry der Voldemort besiegt hat. Der Orden des Phönix und Dumbledors Armee, die seine Schreckensherrschaft beendet haben.", war Ginny aufgebracht.

„Nun, aber Scrimgeour war nicht tatenlos. Er hat eine Armee aufgebaut, um Voldemort zu trotzen.", meinte Lupin.

„Aber Scrimgeour ist tot und der neue Minister verwendet diese Armee, um seine eigene Position zu legitimieren und zu schützen.", brachte sich Harry wieder in die Diskussion ein.

„Und damit bringst du es exakt auf den Punkt.", erklärte Lupin, „Mittels Propaganda und Einsatz der Medien, sowie einer starken militärischen Macht, sichert sich der Minister seinen Posten und hält das Volk unter Kontrolle."

„Plus das Gefühl einer Mehrheit in der Schuld des Ministeriums zu stehen und die allgemein vorherrschende Unreflektiertheit gibt ihm das sehr viel Macht. Zu viel.", setzte Hermine fort, „Also müsste es uns gelingen das Bewusstsein der Masse zu verändern."

„Das Problem das ich dabei sehe ist, dass die meisten es sich gerne einfach machen. Solange ihre Situation nicht unerträglich ist und sie ein einigermaßen angenehmen leben haben, sehen sie keine Notwendigkeit darin aktiv zu werden. Das würde Anstrengung bedeuten, die die meisten nicht einfach so auf sich nehmen wollen.", zeigte Lupin diese Tatsache auf.

„Aber was sollen wir dann tun, wir können ja nicht einfach alle auswandern und jene die sich selbst nicht helfen können ihrem Schicksal überlassen!", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Siehst du und das ist ein springender Punkt, das unterscheidet dich und uns alle von den meisten. Wir haben es uns zu einem Ideal gemacht die Ungerechtigkeiten der Welt zu bekämpfen, wann immer wir sie sehen. Egal ob es uns etwas angeht oder nicht. Andere würden uns das vielleicht zum Vorwurf machen und erklären, wir wären selbst schuld, wenn wir unser eigenes Leben der Erfüllung eines höheren Ideals unterstellen. Die Sache ist die: Andere würden einfach gehen und den Rest seinem eigenen Schicksal überlassen, aber wir haben es zu unserer ethischen Grundlage auserkoren anderen zu helfen – ob sie es wollen oder nicht – wenn wir es für nötig halten, sei es auf Kosten unseres eigenen Lebens.", philosophierte Lupin, „Aber wie gesagt, während wir es für den einzig richtigen Weg zu handeln erachten mögen, würden andere nur meinen, wir wären töricht. Manche mögen vielleicht sogar meinen es wäre auch nur reiner Egoismus: Wir würden nur so handeln, weil wir uns sonst morgen nicht mehr in den Spiegel sehen könnten."

Es folgte eine kurze Stille.

„Nun, wir sind alle Narren, aber wir haben es uns zumindest selbst ausgesucht.", lächelte Mr Weasley und hob dann sein Glas, „Auf den Widerstand, ob die Welt ihn nun braucht oder nicht."

Hermine schöpfte wieder etwas Kraft aus dem Gespräch. Sie war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob Lupin Recht hatte, und sie das was sie tat, deshalb tat, weil sie sich sonst elender fühlen würde und sich selbst nicht mehr ansehen könnte, aber sie wusste, dass es genügend Menschen gab, die auf den Widerstand bauten. Kam es nur darauf an, was das Ziel war, und nicht welche Motive sie dazu trieben, solange sie nur gerechtfertigte Mittel verwendete?

---

Obwohl es letztendlich schön gewesen war bekannte Gesichter zu sehen, war Hermine froh, als am nächsten Morgen die letzten Gäste aufbrachen, und Harry, Ginny und sie alleine zurückblieben.

„Wisst ihr, nach den Sommerferien sollte ich mir vielleicht eine Wohnung suchen.", meinte Hermine als sie gemütlich im Wohnzimmer saßen.

Damit legte Hermine ihr Buch aus der Hand, während Ginny – mit dem Kopf auf Harrys Schoß – den neuesten Quibbler beiseite legte, aus dem sie Harry immer wieder ein paar Artikel vorgelesen hatte. Sie sahen sie erschrocken an.

„Ich meine, ich kann ja nicht immer hier bei euch wohnen bleiben. Dieses Jahr werde ich mit der Schule fertig und dann muss ich mir wohl eine Arbeit suchen. Dann brauche ich eine Wohnung."

Ginny und Harry nickten, sie wussten, dass Hermine sich so offenbar eine Art Zukunft schaffen wollte, zumindest in Gedanken, weitab von der Gesetzgebung.

„Aber du bist immer willkommen. Das Haus ist groß genug für uns alle.", meinte Ginny, „Vor allem habe ich noch ein Schuljahr vor mir."

„Ich nehme an Harry wird dann in Hogwarts bleiben.", meinte Hermine.

„Wenn sie das Gesetz auf bereits verheiratete Paare ausdehnen. Sonst wird Harry mit der Aurorenausbildung beginnen.", meinte Ginny.

Sie gingen wieder ihrer Beschäftigung nach ehe Harry die Stille erneut durchbrach.

„Morgen treffen wir uns mit Neville, Zacharias und Luna. Sie haben mir gestern eine Nachricht zukommen lassen.", erklärte Harry plötzlich, „Nachdem immer mehr durchsickert, dass der Schauprozess zeitgleich mit der Demonstration beginnen soll, werden wir einiges zu besprechen haben."

„Das haben sie sich ja schlau ausgedacht, so können sie die Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen trennen. Nachdem die Demonstration in der Winkelgasse stattfindet und der Prozess im Ministerium kann das noch sehr interessant werden.", überlegte Hermine.

„Sie lassen sicher keine Demonstration über dem Ministerium zu.", meinte Ginny, „Die Muggel könnten das sonst mitbekommen."

Harry und Hermine nickten zustimmend.


	29. Maskerade

**Maskerade**

In einem schäbigen Zimmer im Eberkopf saßen Luna und Zacharias vor dem Kamin.

„Unter normalen Umständen würde wesen es ja als romantisch bezeichnen, vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und ins Feuer zu starren.", seufzte er und streckte sich gähnend.

Dabei wollte er gerade den Versuch starten seine Hand um Lunas Schulter zu legen, als ein Kopf im Feuer erschien.

„Funktioniert es?", hörte er Justins vermummten Kopf sagen.

Eilig zog Zacharias seine Hand wieder zurück, ohne, dass Luna etwas davon mitbekam.

„Nein. Wie du selbst sehen kannst, dank dir nicht.", murmelte er worauf ihn Luna verwirrt ansah.

„Natürlich funktioniert es, du sprichst doch mit ihm.", wunderte sie sich, fand ihn dadurch aber offenbar spannend.

„Du hast schon sonderbare Seiten, Zach.", flötete sie, „Sehr sympathisch. Aber ich glaube du bist wirklich etwas verrückt."

Justin sah von Zacharias zu Luna.

„Also geht es jetzt oder nicht?", fragte er.

„Ja.", meinten beide gleichzeitig, wobei Zacharias kein Interesse zeigte, weil er sich über Justins plötzliche Anwesenheit ärgerte und Luna kein Interesse zeigte, weil sie es offenbar gerade spannender fand Zacharias anzustarren. Offenbar um noch mehr Anzeichen drohenden Wahnsinns aus seinem Gesicht abzulesen.

„Bei uns ist übrigens alles in Ordnung. Wir werden in einer Stunde zur Demo aufbrechen.", tauchte Ernies vermummter Kopf im Feuer auf.

„Gut, falls nichts passiert meldet euch im Anschluss. Und passt gut auf euch auf, denkt an alles was ich euch gesagt habe.", meinte Zacharias und wurde sich wieder seiner Aufgabe bewusst, „Ihr habt doch noch alles im Kopf?"

„Wir sind bestens vorbereitet, macht euch keine Sorgen.", meinte Ernie zuversichtlich.

Schweigend starrten Luna und Zacharias ins Feuer, nachdem die Köpfe wieder verschwunden waren.

„Soll ich was zu trinken holen, Cho und Michael lösen uns erst in zwei Stunden ab.", schlug er dann vor, „Und ich nehme nicht an, dass bis dahin besonders viel passiert. Es sei denn wir werden plötzlich gerufen."

Damit sprach er die Vereinbarung mit der Befreiungsgruppe an.

„Nimm aber die Gläser hier.", sagte sie, worauf hin sie ihm zwei Gläser reichte, „Die Gläser die sie hier haben sind nämlich wirklich dreckig."

Zacharias nickte und erinnerte sich an das Gründungstreffen von Dumbledors Armee.

Als Zacharias zurückkam war Luna gerade dabei einen Stuhl so zu verhexen, dass er Stepp tanzte. Zacharias nahm einen Schluck und beobachtete Luna unschlüssig.

„Ich freu mich schon, wenn ich meinen eigenen Zauberstab wiederhabe.", murmelte Luna.

„Glaubst du, dass wir heute unseren Plan umsetzen werden?", fragte er um sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Oh, ich bin ganz sicher. Zumindest behauptet Lavender, dass Trelawney gesehen hat, dass sich heute etwas Bahnbrechendes ereignen wird."

Zacharias nickte.

„Allerdings hat sie Karten gelegt und die Karte aus der sie das las war der Turm. Aber ich glaube wir werden dennoch erfolgreich sein, die Fragestellung bezog sich eher auf die Demonstration.", plapperte sie gedankenverloren, während sie sich immer noch über den Stuhl amüsierte.

Nach einer Weile hatte sie offenbar genug davon und ließ den Stuhl wieder Stuhl sein. Nun begann sie den Ring, den Zacharias ihr zur Verlobung gegeben hatte zu drehen, während er am Finger steckte.

„Das ist ein magischer Ring.", stellte sie fest.

„Nein, es ist ein Familienerbstück. Mein Ururgroßvater hat ihn selbst angefertigt, und er war ganz bestimmt ein Muggel.", meinte Zacharias.

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle. Magie strömt doch durch alle Wesen und alle Dinge.", sah sie ihn so an, als wäre das was sie sagte das Selbstverständliche auf der Welt.

„Weißt du Luna, mittlerweile glaube ich, dass alles was du sagst wirklich real ist.", sagte er und war im gleichen Moment selbst verblüfft.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich sage nämlich immer nur die Wahrheit. Es hat keinen Sinn zu lügen oder sich Geschichten auszudenken, die Wahrheit ist meist viel faszinierender und unglaublicher als jede erdachte Geschichte.", meinte sie überzeugt.

„Du bist faszinierend.", lächelte er und sah dann wieder ins Feuer.

Luna beugte sich näher nach vorne, um das Feuer zu beobachten.

„Siehst du jetzt plötzlich jemanden?", fragte sie neugierig, „Ich kann nämlich niemand sehen."

„Nein.", lachte er vergnügt.

„Wieso starrst du dann so gebannt ins Feuer?", fragte sie irritiert.

Zacharias senkte kurz den Blick und sah sie dann an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit den großen, fragenden Augen eines Kindes.

„Ich habe nur nachgedacht. Ich meine, wir wissen nicht wie das heute ausgeht und ich dachte, bevor wir aufbrechen… Ich meine wir könnten möglicherweise gefangen genommen werden… und… weißt du… Ich meine wir haben in letzter Zeit viel Zeit miteinander verbracht…", stammelte er und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern.

Luna kicherte, worauf hin er noch viel unsicherer wurde und sie unschlüssig anstarrte.

„Aber wenn du mich küssen willst, wieso sagst du dann nicht einfach etwas.", meinte sie dann ganz direkt.

Zacharias verwirrter Blick wich einem begeistertem Strahlen, er beugte sich langsam nach vorne und strich Luna sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ganz vorsichtig kamen sie einander näher und schließlich berührten sich ihre Lippen ganz sanft. Von der plötzlichen Berührung ganz überrascht, wichen beide kurz zurück, ehe ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen Kuss verschmolzen.

„Leute, wir machen noch einen Test.", tauchte Justins Kopf auf, „Leute?"

Ernie erschien daraufhin ebenfalls.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Ernie Justin.

„Die küssen sich.", erklärte Justin, woraufhin Ernie die Szene beobachtete, „Wer hätte das für möglich gehalten."

„Was denn?", drängte sich Hannahs Kopf ins Feuer, auch sie war vermummt.

„Sollten wir sie an unsere Aufgabe erinnern?", fragte Justin unschlüssig.

„Geben wir ihnen noch ein paar Minuten, wir haben schließlich noch genug Zeit.", schlug Hannah vor und sie verschwanden wieder aus dem Feuer.

---

Lavender und Seamus standen in der Telefonzelle über dem Ministerium. Um genau zu sein, waren es nicht Lavender und Seamus, sondern Harry und Ginny, die den Vielsafttrank eingenommen hatten.

„Lavender Brown, Besucherin und Seamus Finnigan, Besucher.", ertönte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Harry und Ginny nahmen die Anstecker und im Nu befanden sie sich in der Eingangshalle. Sie brachten die Zauberstäbe von Lavender und Seamus zur Registrierung und wurden von einem Zauberer empfangen.

„Ms Brown, Mr Finnigan. Oder sollte ich sagen Mrs und Mr Finnigan.", strahlte der dunkelhaarige, schlaksige Magier sie an.

Beide nickten nur zur Begrüßung.

„Mir wurde aufgetragen ihnen den Saal zu zeigen. Außerdem werde ich ihnen noch die Texte geben, die sie auf die Fragen antworten sollen, die wesen ihnen später stellen wird.", erklärte er.

Sie stiegen mit ihm in den Lift und fuhren nach unten. Ginny griff nach dem Kragen des Zauberers und zog ihn zurecht. Der Zauberer nickte anerkennend, auch wenn er offenbar etwas verlegen war.

„Es entspricht heute alles den modernsten Sicherheitsstandards. Die Lifte funktionieren ab Prozessbeginn nur, wenn einer der Sicherheitsleute sie in Bewegung setzt und sie begleitet. Wir wollen keine Risiken eingehen.", erklärte er.

„Falls der Fall eintreten und es zu Unruhen kommen sollte, werden wir sie natürlich rechtzeitig aus der Gefahrenzone bringen. Natürlich wird das nicht eintreten.", erklärte er weiter.

Der Lift öffnete sich und sie wanderten über bekannte Pfade.

„Sollte doch etwas passieren und wir nicht in der Lage sein, sie rechtzeitig aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen, zeige ich ihnen den Weg den wir als VIP Notausgang bezeichnen könnten.", führte er sie weiter.

Im Gerichtssaal verwies er auf eine unscheinbare Steinwand.

„Sie werden die meiste Zeit, außer während der Befragung genau vor dieser Wand platziert sein. Natürlich mit mir als Sicherheitsbeauftragten. Hier haben sie Anstecker, tragen sie diese unterhalb ihres Umhanges, sie sollen auf keinen Fall sichtbar sein. An und für sich genügt ein Anstecker, aber für den unmöglichen Fall, dass sie sich gerade an zwei verschiedenen Enden des Raumes befinden, sollten sie beide darüber verfügen. Nur mit diesen Ansteckern ist es ihnen möglich die Tür hier zu öffnen.", erklärte er und übergab ihnen die Anstecker. Sie befestigten sie unterhalb der Kleidung.

„Ich zeige ihnen jetzt den Weg nach draußen. Bis zur Generalprobe haben sie dann noch genügend Zeit. Es gibt am Ende des Ausgangs ein nettes Pub das sie aufsuchen können.", erzählte er weiter und öffnete unterdessen die verborgene Tür in der Mauer.

„Es dauert leider gute zehn Minuten diesen Gang zu durchschreiten, im Ernstfall sollten sie es in sieben schaffen. Aber ihnen wird ohnehin niemand folgen können. Außerdem ist es ausgesprochen unwahrscheinlich, nein unmöglich, dass es zur Eskalation in einem derart gesicherten Gerichtssaal kommt. Natürlich ist es ein Risiko weil Zivilpersonen der Besuch des Prozesses gestattet ist, also wir wollen doch sichergehen. Aber machen sie sich gar keine Gedanken darüber.", meinte er beschwichtigend.

Der Tunnel war steil und relativ dunkel. Es gab keinen Ausweg, sollte jemand ihnen entgegen kommen, das war das einzige aber wesentliche Problem. Als sie endlich das Ende erreichten tauchten sie inmitten des Gebüsches in einem Park auf.

„Diese Türen öffnen auch nur mit dem Anstecker.", erklärte er nachdem sich die Tore schlossen, „Jetzt spazieren sie gemütlich dort hinüber in das Cafe. Ich sollte hier nicht gesehen werden, da sonst verdacht aufkommen könnte, dass hier ein geheimer Ausgang ist. Bei ihnen sollte niemand etwas bemerken. Bewahren sie die Anstecker gut auf."

Damit verschwand der Mann wieder. Harry und Ginny warfen sich zufriedene Blicke zu und verschwanden im Cafe. Nach einem Tee verließen sie das Cafe und apparierten von einer aus Seitengasse nach Hogsmeade. In den drei Besen trafen sie auf Seamus und Lavender, die sich dort in der Gestalt von Ginny und Harry aufhielten. Nach einer Weile ging zuerst Ginny in die Toilette, kurz darauf Lavender. Ginny kehrte zurück und setzte sich auf den Platz von Lavender. Seamus und Harry taten anschließend das gleiche. Sie hatten vorausschauend die Tränke so eingenommen, dass die Rückverwandlung nicht zur exakt gleichen Zeit stattfand.

Lavender und Seamus verließen das Lokal daraufhin und apparierten zurück nach London, allerdings ohne die Anstecker, die den geheimen Ausgang vom Ministerium öffneten. Nachdem sie bezahlt hatten und nach draußen gingen, öffnete Ginny kurz die Faust und zeigte ihm das Haar, dass sie vom Kragen des Magiers genommen hatte. Es war nur das letzte in einer Sammlung die Seamus und Lavender in ihrem Auftrag für sie begonnen hatten.

„Sicherheitsstandards.", machte sie sich lustig.

Theodor saß mit Su, Hermine und Neville in Godrics Hollow.

„Nochmal, wieso genau sollen wir das tun?", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Ich dachte ich hätte gesagt, dass ich auf keinen Fall vorhabe nach Askaban zu gehen."

„Du wirst nicht nach Askaban gehen, wie ich sagte, der Vielsafttrank wurde von mir verbessert, du kannst ganze fünf Stunden in dem Gerichtssaal sitzen und niemand wird dahinter kommen. Er wirkt jetzt wesentlich länger und ist kaum nachweisbar.", erklärte Hermine.

„Also ich werde es auf jeden Fall tun.", meinte Su.

„Ihr wollt uns aber nichts Konkretes sagen.", schüttelte er immer noch ungläubig den Kopf.

„Theodor, es ist für euch und uns das beste nichts zu wissen. Es geht nur darum, dass Neville und ich auf jeden Fall in dem Gerichtssaal gesehen werden müssen. Mehr können und wollen wir dir nicht sagen.", erklärte Hermine.

Su hatte Theodor dazu überredet mit ihr hierher zu apparieren. Hermine hatte mit ihr offenbar ein stundenlanges Gespräch geführt, ehe sie selbst sich dazu überreden ließ ihren Vorschlag in Erwägung zu ziehen. Er wusste es seit keiner halben Stunde und fühlte sich überrannt.

„Wir haben nicht die Zeit, Theodor. Sag ja oder nein.", meinte Hermine drängend.

Zumindest konnte er sagen, dass sie eindeutig besser arbeiteten als Draco. Außerdem mit einem besseren Grundsatz. Trotzdem war es nie seine Absicht gewesen aktiv am Widerstand teilzunehmen. Aber nachdem Hermine ihn mit Su bekannt gemacht hatte, fühlte er sich ihr aber in gewisser Weise verpflichtet.

„Wieso glaubst du eigentlich, dass ich nicht zum Ministerium laufe und euch verrate?", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Weil ich der Ansicht bin, dass ich noch etwas bei dir gut habe, und bei Su.", meinte Hermine und sah die beiden an.

Theodor überlegte einen Augenblick.

„Danach bist du uns etwas Schuldig.", stellte er fest, „Und wenn uns irgendetwas passiert, werde ich dich eigenhändig umbringen.", sagte er und war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine weise Entscheidung war.

„Auf die Gefahr hinauf, dass ich es bereuen werde: Einverstanden.", meinte er und nahm den Vielsafttrank an sich.

Su tat das gleiche. Neville und Hermine, die beide Muggelkleidung trugen, gaben ihnen ihre Roben und die Zauberstäbe.

„Appariert genau 20 Minuten vor Prozessbeginn.", meinte sie, ehe Neville und sie beide apparierten, wohin konnte Theodor nur mutmaßen.

„Du willst das wirklich tun, Su?", fragte er besorgt.

„Theodor, du sagst doch selbst immer, dass wir eigentlich etwas gegen das Gesetz unternehmen müssen, ich habe so das Gefühl, das ist unsere Chance, ohne dass wir dabei ein Risiko eingehen müssten.", meinte Su.

Hermine und Neville warteten in der Eingangshalle von Grimmauldplatz 12 auf die Ankunft der anderen. Seit der Orden sich aufgelöst hatte, war das Haus wieder verlassen. Harry hatte dem Haus vor ein paar Tagen einen Besuch abgestattet, um herauszufinden, ob der Orden wieder aktiv war und das Haus als Hauptquartier verwenden würde. Da dem nicht so war, hatten sie es als Treffpunkt vereinbart.

„Glaubst du es war eine gute Idee, dass Leute außerhalb von Dumbledors Armee Teil unseres Planes wurden?", fragte Neville.

„Wir müssen auf jeden Fall gesehen werden, wir brauchen die Alibis.", meinte Hermine, „Und unsere unauffälligen Mitglieder sind größtenteils auf der Demonstration und dürfen auf keinen Fall etwas darüber wissen. Wenn sie befragt werden, haben sie keine Informationen und ich bezweifle, dass irgendjemand auf die Idee kommt, dass Theodor und Su etwas mit uns zu tun haben könnten. Außerdem spielen Anthony und Susan bereits Harry und Ginny."

„Wer spielt Luna und Zacharias?", fragte Neville.

„Ich weiß es und das genügt.", entgegnete Hermine, worauf hin er nicht weiter fragte.

Es waren Angelina und Alicia, die sie auf diese Idee gebracht hatten: Oliver Wood und Katie Bell wohnten derzeit in Schottland, wo Oliver eine eigene Quidditch-Mannschaft gegründet hatte. Es war Hermine gelungen unauffällig ein Haar von Alicia zu bekommen. Sie hatte Oliver und Katie nur erzählt, wer sie wirklich war und dass es von großer Bedeutung war, dass sie als Luna Lovegood und Zacharias Smith zum Prozess erschienen. Wieder als Alicia getarnt hatte sie ihnen heute Morgen die Zauberstäbe und Kleidung von Luna und Zacharias zukommen lassen.

„Trotzdem mache ich mir Sorgen. Wir haben diese Zauberstäbe von Mundungus Fletcher, nach allem, was Harry von ihm erzählt hat habe ich kein besonderes Vertrauen in ihn.", schüttelte Neville den Kopf und versuchte ein paar einfache Zauber, um sich an den Zauberstab zu gewöhnen.

„Ja, aber dafür glaubt Mundungus zwei Beamten des Ministeriums hätten sie erworben. Harry und ich haben uns sehr ungeschickt angestellt.", grinste sie gefährlich.

Wenig später trafen Harry und Ginny ein.

„Wir sollten Luna und Zacharias rufen.", beschloss Harry.

Er nahm eine Schokofrosch Sammelkarte aus der Tasche.

„Professor Dumbledor? Könnten sie die Karte von Luna besuchen und ihr ausrichten, dass es an der Zeit ist?", fragte er.

„Aber natürlich, Harry. Ich wusste doch immer, dass es eine der wichtigsten Auszeichnungen in meinem Leben war, in die Schokofroschkarten aufgenommen zu werden.", zwinkerte er und verschwand aus dem Bild.

Luna spielte mit der Schokofrosch-Sammelkarte, die den Namen von Albus Dumbledor trug.

A/N: Es gab doch einmal die Theorie, dass der Orden des Phönix so kommuniziert, bevor es offiziell wurde, dass sie mit ihrem Patronus kommunizieren. Ich mag diese Theorie… g

„Ms Lovegood, es ist an der Zeit.", strahlte Dumbledor sie an.

Sie beide verließen den Raum und gingen nach unten. Dort erzählten sie dem Wirt, dass sie jetzt zum Prozess aufbrechen würden. Michael und Cho saßen an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich ungestört weiter.

Da Cho im Moment in einem Zimmer hier wohnte, war es unauffällig, als sie ihm mit einem aufreizenden Augenaufschlag fragte, ob sie nicht lieber nach oben gehen sollten. Nach einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschwanden sie im Zimmer, das Luna und Zacharias zuvor gemietet hatten.

„Schön, dass ihr da seid. Hier sind eure Tränke und die Roben, ihr kennt den Plan.", grinste Harry.


	30. Unerwartete Unruhestifterinnen

**Unerwartete Unruhestifter/innen**

„Nun Pansy, habe ich dir zuviel versprochen?", fragte Draco, der vermummt neben ihr herging, „Gleich wird unser Block mit der Demonstration zusammentreffen und wir werden allen zeigen, was es bedeutet, wenn wesen sich mit Reinblütern und Reinblüterinnen anlegt."

Pansy nickte, sie hatte Angst, aber sie würde es Draco auf keinen Fall sagen. Sie gingen voran, während ihnen ein ganzer Schwarm Slytherins folgte. Viele von ihnen waren die Verbliebenen von ehemaligen Todessern und Todesserinnen, die gleich die ganze Verwandtschaft zu diesem Anlass mitgebracht hatten.

„Ich habe nie an dir gezweifelt.", seufzte Pansy und versuchte dabei so zu wirken wie immer.

„Nach dieser Aktion werden sie sich noch einmal gut überlegen, ob sie weiterhin versuchen uns zu unterdrücken.", meinte Draco selbstherrlich.

Dann drehte er sich um zu den anderen.

„Ihr könnt anfangen, Leute."

Auf seinen Befehl hin begann die Gruppe Fensterscheiben zu zertrümmern oder mit Hilfe von Flüchen Häuser in Flammen zu setzten. Gleichzeitig begannen sie ihre Parolen zu rufen.

Die Demonstration war nicht weit entfernt von diesen Ereignissen.

Über 1000 Demonstrantinnen und Demonstranten zogen durch die Winkelgasse. Sie waren mittlerweile schon über eine Stunde unterwegs. Nach einer Ansprache war der Pink-Silver Block fröhlich voran gezogen und die Gruppe von Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen folgte ihnen. Die Demonstration war friedlich aber selbst laut, sie riefen laut ihre Parolen, benutzten Trillerpfeifen und stimmten Lieder an.

In den Himmel hatten sie magische Transparente gezaubert, die über dem Demonstrationszug schwebten. Der Pink-Silver Block tanzte ausgelassen und einige machten sogar magische Seifenblasen. Abwechselnd gab es immer wieder politische Durchsagen zum Gesetzeserlass oder eine Performance von der Radical Cheerleading Gruppe des Pink-Silver Blocks, dem auch Padma, Morag und Lisa angehörten.

„Aber wir werden uns nicht von einem derartigen Gesetz in unserer persönlichen Freiheit einschränken lassen. Das Gesetz basiert auf verfälschten wissenschaftlichen und sozialen Studien. Durch Zwang werden wir unsere Vorurteile nicht überwinden können. Erlass 35 erreicht das Gegenteil von dem was er beabsichtigt: Er fördert die Differenzen, da der Zwang zu heiraten die Abneigung unter den Betroffenen nur fördert.", ertönte es gerade laut über die gesamte Demonstration, als sich plötzlich die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf eine Seitengasse konzentrierte. Über die Nokturngasse strömte eine Gruppe auf sie zu die offensichtlich randalierte. Es war durch ihre Parolen schnell zu erkennen, um was für eine Gruppe es sich handelte. Auch die Exekutive des Ministeriums brauchte dafür nicht lange. Noch ehe sich die Gruppe gänzlich dem Demonstrationszug angeschlossen hatte, griffen die Exekutivbeamten und Beamtinnen plötzlich ein.

Padma war kurz unaufmerksam, da sie die Randalierenden beobachtete, ehe sie sich versah wurde sie von einem Beamten gepackt, bei dem sie schon die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl hatte, er würde sie beobachten. Sie hatte mit Morag schon vor einer Weile kurz darüber gesprochen.

„Rosa Wolke!", schrie Morag laut den Namen ihre Bezugsgruppe und versuchte Padma zu erwischen, doch es war zu spät, ehe die Beamten auch sie schnappen konnten, griff Lisa nach Morag und sie bildeten zusammen mit Dean und dem restlichen Pink-Silver Block eine Kette. Die Beamtin die Morag festhielt konnte sie nicht länger halten, als die Kette sie zurück in den Demonstrationszug zog. Padma versuchte sich unterdessen von dem Exekutivbeamten loszumachen, doch sie hatte keinen Erfolg.

„PADMA PATIL! PADMA PATIL!", schrie Padma so laut sie nur konnte, ehe der Beamte sie mit einem wortlosen Zauber behexte, bei dem es sich ganz offensichtlich um Crucio handelte.

Morag sah nur noch, wie sie sich unter Schmerzen am Boden wandte und schrie und der Beamte sie abführte. Er schleppte Padma, die leblos in seinen Armen hing, hinter eine Gruppe der Exekutive. Blut strömte über ihr Gesicht und vermischte sich in ihrem Mund mit Tränen.

Ein Geschrei machte sich in der Menge breit und ein paar Hexen und Zauberer versuchten offenbar zu flüchten. Die meisten von ihnen wurden von der Exekutive eingekesselt.

Ernie, Hannah, Justin, Lara Moon und die Creevey Brüder bildeten eine Kette. Plötzlich schrie Lara auf und stürzte. Ein Exekutivbeamter hatte sie aus der Ferne behext. Ohne nachzudenken schob Ernie Colin zu ihr, Colin half ihr auf und Ernie bildete mit den anderen eine Kette um Lara und Colin.

„Kann sie laufen, Schokotorte?", fragte Ernie in den Kreis, während er seinen Zauberstab zog, ohne dabei den Griff zu lockern, der ihn mit den anderen verband.

„Es ist so eng, dass ihr uns beinahe tragt.", erklärte Colin, dessen Kopf gegen Ernies Schulter gepresst war.

„Wir müssen es nur aus den Bereich schaffen in dem wir nicht apparieren können.", meinte Justin.

Die Exekutive begann aus einer größeren Entfernung Flüche auf sie loszulassen, aber es gelang ihnen sie so gut wie möglich abzuwehren. Ein paar abgeschwächte Treffer mussten sie immer wieder einstecken, da sie sich aufgrund der Formation in der sie sich bewegten nur langsam vorwärts bewegen konnten.

„BILDET KETTEN!", schrie Hannah allen im Umkreis zu, „BILDET KETTEN!"

Sie hatte mit ihrem Aufruf zumindest bedingt Erfolg. Die Exekutive ging allerdings sehr hart vor. Immer wieder stürzten Leute, leider zu weit weg, um eingreifen zu können. Das panische Geschrei von Verletzten kam von allen Richtungen.

Während sie sich bewegten, sah Justin wie ein Demonstrant aus der Menge gezerrt wurde.

„SAG DEINEN NAMEN!", rief er ihm so laut er konnte zu.

Der Demonstrant zögerte, ein Fluch des Beamten, der ihn mit einer Hand festhielt, traf ihn.

Der Beamte konnte ihn nicht länger halten und der Demonstrant stürzte, vom Fluch verletzt, zu Boden wo er mit dem Kopf aufschlug.

„MACH SCHON!", versuchte Justin es weiter, obwohl der Demonstrant am Boden lag.

„MALFOY! DRACO MALFOY!", schrie er mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme und hob dabei noch einmal kurz den Kopf, ehe ihn die Beamten gänzlich aus der Menge schleiften.

Eine Massenpanik drohte auszubrechen, auf der einen Seite behinderte sie die Gruppe am vorankommen, auf der anderen konnten sie der Exekutive leichter entgehen. Sie beobachteten wie bereits überwältigte Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen weiter behext wurden. Ein Mädchen lief in ihre Richtung, immer wieder trafen Flüche sie und sie fiel zu Boden. Aus der Entfernung wurde sie weiter behext.

„Nehmt sie in den Kreis! Los!", befahl Ernie den anderen.

Hannah und er öffneten kurz die Kette und Colin zog sie nach innen. Da sie nur zu viert einen Kreis bildeten mussten sie um einiges lockerer lassen.

„Verdammt die Kette reißt!", schrie Hannah.

„Kannst du laufen?", fragte Colin das Mädchen.

Sie nickte, obwohl sie nicht gut aussah. Ihre Kleidung war blutverschmiert. Colin wies Lara an sich an seinen Schultern zu stützen und trat in den Kreis hinaus. Zu fünft war es ihnen wieder möglich den Kreis enger zu machen.

„Lange kann ich sie nicht mehr abwehren.", ringte Ernie nach Luft, als wieder Flüche auf sie trafen.

„Wir haben nur noch ein paar Meter.", versuchte Justin ihn aufzubauen.

„Dort vorne hinter der Böschung.", meinte Dennis keuchend.

Die Beamten und Beamtinnen kamen immer näher.

„Du trägst deine Freundin, wies Ernie Colin an, und du das Mädchen nickte er Justin zu. Und jetzt lasst los und rennt so schnell ihr könnt.", schrie Ernie und warf Hannah einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Hannah und Ernie ließen sie los und wehrten die Flüche ab, die nun von allen Seiten kamen. Eine ganze Gruppe von Beamten und Beamtinnen war mittlerweile auf sie aufmerksam geworden und rannte auf sie zu.

Hannah wandte sich kurz um und sah, dass die anderen in Sicherheit waren. Ernie konnte gerade noch einen Fluch abwehren der sie beinahe getroffen hätte. Dafür wurde er selbst getroffen.

„LAUF!", schrie er und Hannah lief los während sie sich immer umwandte, um Ernie etwas Deckung zu geben, aber sein Bein war getroffen, und er konnte nicht mehr aufstehen.

„ERNIE MACMILLIAN! ERNIE MACMILLIAN!", schrie er so laut er konnte.

Außer Hannah hörten ihn noch ein paar andere Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen. Hannah hatte die Böschung fast erreicht, als ein Fluch sie traf und sie von einem Beamten zurückgeschleift wurde.

„HANNAH MACMILLIAN! HANNAH MACMILLIAN!", schrie sie, ehe die Schmerzen, die die Flüche, welche die Beamten und Beamtinnen immer noch auf sie anwandten ihr die Kraft dazu nahmen.

An ihrem Treffpunkt angelangt, schauderte Justin. Er hoffte inständig, dass Hannah und Ernie es noch schaffen würden, aber es war schon zuviel Zeit vergangen. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, warum er nicht geblieben war. Dennis hätte das Mädchen tragen können, und zu dritt hätten sie es vielleicht eher geschafft. Aber er musste zugeben, dass das ungewiss war und er auch keine Zeit gehabt hatte um nachzudenken. Außerdem brauchten sie Leute die frei waren.

Sie hatten auch vereinbart an diesem Treffpunkt auf Morag, Padma und Lisa zu treffen. Als Morag und Lisa, sowie einige vom Pink-Silver Block apparierten, sprang ihm sofort ins Auge, dass Padma fehlte.

„Sie haben Padma!", war Morag außer sich.

„Ernie und Hannah auch, wie es aussieht.", meinte Justin.

Sie nahmen eilig die Vermummung und die Kostüme ab, und ließen sie verschwinden.

„Rechtshilfehauself!", rief Justin verzweifelt, er fühlte sich mit der Situation überfordert.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis der Elf erschien.

„Sie haben mich gerufen."

Morag und Lisa schilderten zunächst die Verhaftung von Padma, ehe Justin detaillgetreu schilderte wie zunächst Lara getroffen wurde und sie dann die Verhaftung von Draco Malfoy beobachtet hatten.

„Sie haben Draco!", schrie das verletzte Mädchen, das nun endlich ihre Maske abnahm hysterisch, es war Pansy Parkinson.

Justin ließ sich nicht unterbrechen, ehe Pansy ihre Antwort bekam schilderte er wie die Exekutive verletzte Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen behexte und schließlich, dass Ernie und Hannah zurückgeblieben waren. Der Hauself gab ihnen den Bericht zu lesen, den er bezüglich der beiden verfasst hatte. Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen, die ihre Verhaftung beobachtet hatten, hatten sie bereits zu Protokoll gegeben. Sie schauderten, als sie den Bericht lasen.

„Werde gerufen.", meinte der Hauself, als Justin gerade weitere Fragen stellen wollte, und apparierte.

Cho und Michael hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, als sich Justin über das Flohnetzwerk meldete.

„Seit ihr alle heil raus gekommen?", fragte Cho hoffnungsvoll, sie war erleichtert endlich jemanden von der Gruppe zu sprechen.

„Nein. Sie haben Padma, Ernie, Hannah und Draco Malfoy.", erklärte er.

„Uns wurden mittlerweile über hundert Verhaftungen gemeldet.", meinte Cho getroffen.

„Das war keine Demonstration. Das war Krieg.", meinte Justin, „Wir bleiben noch, wir werden morgen eine Solidaritätsdemonstration organisieren, wenn sie bis dahin nicht frei sind. Wir begeben uns jetzt ins Hauptquartier der Demo-Organisation. Wir geben dort unsere Gedächtnisprotokolle ab und besprechen alles Weitere. Sie wären euch dankbar, wenn ihr die Rechtshilfe solange offen haltet wie es notwendig ist. Ihr habt doch Ablöse?"

„Ja.", log Michael und dachte nun an Luna und Zacharias, von denen sie auch noch keine Nachricht bekommen hatten.

„Gut, wir melden uns wieder.", verabschiedete sich Justin.

---

A/N: Das nächste Kapitel spielt sich zeitgleich mit diesem ab.

Als Padma ihren Namen schrie wurde mir eiskalt und mir kamen die Tränen. Bei Ernie und Hannah war es das gleiche. Vielleicht ist es nicht nachzuvollziehen, aber dieses Kapitel hat viel Kraft abverlangt. Es fiel mir sogar schwer es mehrmals Korrektur zu lesen.

Allen die nicht nachvollziehen können, wieso ich das Kapitel so schlimm fand, kann ich nur sagen, was Zacharias dazu wohl sagen würde: „Lass die Zauberstäbe weg und gib ihnen Schlagstöcke. Die Muggelwelt und die magische Welt unterscheiden sich in ihren Details, aber die Handlung spielt sich im gleichen Rahmen ab."


	31. Am silbernen Tablett serviert

**Am silbernen Tablett serviert**

Speziell für den Schauprozess wurde ein alternativer Zugang zum Ministerium geöffnet. Es handelte sich um ein altes, verlassenes Muggelkino. Es war speziell für diesen Anlass saniert wurden. Muggel die nachfragten bekamen zu hören, dass heute nur für VIPs geöffnet wurde – geschlossene Gesellschaft. Hermine war mit Harry unterwegs. Zacharias mit Luna.

Sie stellten sich in der Schlange an und warteten bis sie zur Kontrolle gerufen wurden. Mundungus hatte ihnen versichert, dass die Zauberstäbe bei keiner Kontrolle auffallen würden. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke beschlich Hermine: Was wenn es einfach nur Holzstäbe wären. Vielleicht Essstäbchen? Aber dann rief sie sich in Erinnerung, dass sie den Stab getestet hatte. Es wäre also viel gefährlicher, wenn sie funktionierten und entdeckt werden würden.

„Dolores! Ich dachte mir schon, dass sie sich den Prozess nicht entgehen lassen würden. Aber ich nahm an sie kämen über den anderen Eingang."

„Ich wollte mir selbst ein Bild von dem Andrang machen.", sagte Hermine in der höchsten Tonlage die sie zustande brachte.

„Sie klingen erkältet.", meinte der Sicherheitsbeamte.

„Nicht der Rede wert.", tat sie ab und eilte weiter.

„Dolores! Sie haben ihren Zauberstab doch schon vorher registrieren lassen, sie müssen nicht mehr zum Schalter.", wies er sie freundlich darauf hin.

Hermine nickte.

Harry, Luna und Zacharias erging es ähnlich, allerdings nannten sie dem Sicherheitsbeamten nur ihren Namen und stellten fest, dass sie die Zauberstäbe schon am Vormittag registriert hatten. Er nickte und schickte sie alle ohne Probleme weiter.

Das größte Problem war es, den Doppelgängern und Doppelgängerinnen bis auf weiteres aus dem Weg zu gehen und nicht bei bekannten Gesichtern Misstrauen zu wecken. So wurde Harry, der den Sicherheitsbeauftragten Miller, den er heute getroffen hatte, spielte, öfters aufgehalten und er erklärte immer wieder, dass er in Eile wäre. Ihre erste Aufgabe war es Umbridge und Miller zu finden und außer Gefecht zu setzen. Die Leute die von Luna und Zacharias gespielt wurden, würden heute laut Lavender und Seamus nicht kommen. Hermine hatte Mundungus offenbar unrecht getan, niemand war auf ihre Zauberstäbe aufmerksam geworden.

„Immer in rosa.", strahlte eine ältere Hexe Hermine an und gab ihr links und rechts ein Küsschen, „Ich bin überrascht dich hier zu sehen. Ludwiga meinte du wärst bereits nach unten gegangen."

„Ich bin auf den Weg dorthin.", meinte sie und drängte sich an ihr vorbei.

„Wir sehen uns dann unten, ja?", rief ihr die Hexe nach.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein guter Plan war, Umbridge zu spielen, auch wenn sie es zugegeben genoss. Laut Lavender hatte sie eine tragende Rolle in diesem Schauprozess.

Als sie mit dem Lift nach unten fuhr, betete sie, dass sie Umbridge nicht begegnen würde. Sie hatte Glück. Wie vereinbart traf sie Lavender in der Toilette. Sie gab ihr detaillierte Auskunft über den Ablauf und ihre Rolle und wies sie an in der Toilette zu warten, da Umbridge zuvor erwähnt hatte, dass sie auf dem Weg hierher wäre.

Tatsächlich traf sie wenig später ein. Hermine belegte sie zuerst mit einem Zauber, der sie zum Schweigen brachte, ehe sie sie mit einem weiteren Zauber unbeweglich machte. Sie schleppte sie in eine Toilette und verhängte den Desillusionszauber über sie, ehe sie die Toilette verschloss und ein „Außer Betrieb" – Schild nahm, das praktischerweise über einem Wasserspender angebracht war.

„Wie nett, sie machen es mir einfach.", dachte sie erfreut.

Nun mussten sie also nur noch Miller außer Gefecht setzen müssten. Da er für die Sicherheit von Lavender und Seamus zuständig war, hatten sie einen gewissen Vorteil.

Als Hermine aus der Toilette kam, nickte ihr der Sicherheitsbeauftragte verschwörerisch zu. Sie ging zu ihm, da sie zunächst glaubte es wäre Harry.

„Dolores, nicht. Die Leute werden noch aufmerksam auf uns.", meinte er finster.

Als sie neben ihm stehen blieb gab er ihr im Flüsterton die Neuigkeiten weiter.

„Sie hatten Recht, Potter, seine Frau, diese Granger und drei andere sind aufgetaucht. Sie haben sich selbst am silbernen Tablett serviert.", machte er sich lustig, „Ich nehme an sie planen etwas wie sie gesagt haben. Ich habe Ms Brown und Mr Finnigan im Auge behalten, sie hatten keinerlei Kontakt zu ihnen, aber ich glaube ihr Misstrauen ist durchaus berechtigt."

Sie nickte.

„Ich denke wenn es zur Eskalation kommen sollte, können wir Potter und sein Gesindel erledigen. Sie sind schneller in Askaban, als ihnen lieb ist."

Sie nickte wieder und entfernte sich. Die Realität brach über sie herein und nun plagte sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Wie konnte sie auch nur so dumm sein und sechs Unbeteiligte in diesen Saal setzen, nur damit sie ein gutes Alibi hatten. Sie hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass eine Eskalation eine Gefahr für sie bedeutete.

Sie schnappte nach Luft, und sah wie der Sicherheitsbeauftragte in der Herrentoilette verschwand. Einige Zeit später kam er wieder und ging auf sie zu.

„Ich dachte wir sollten Abstand wahren.", meinte sie mit hoher Stimme.

„Was ist heute für ein Tag?", fragte Harry.

„Nichtgeburtstag.", grinste Hermine ihn an.

„Die Frage ist zwar unverfänglich, aber was wenn sie wirklich jemand stellt.", überlegte Harry dann.

„Der ganze Plan hat sich als Katastrophe herausgestellt. Ich habe mit dem Sicherheitstypen gesprochen, bevor du ihn überwältigt hast, sie wollen, wie er es ausdrückte Potter und sein Gesindel nach Askaban schaffen, wenn es zur Eskalation kommt.", meinte Hermine nervös.

„Wir ändern den Plan.", meinte er, „Ich bleibe hier und verhindere das."

„Alleine?", fragte sie aufgebracht, „Ich bleibe auch, immerhin war es meine fehlende Weitsicht die uns jetzt diesen Albtraum beschert."

Harry nickte und sie suchten nach Luna und Zacharias um ihnen die Änderungen mitzuteilen.

Sie taten im Abseits so als würden sie eine angeregte Unterhaltung führen.

„Wir müssen ihnen bescheid geben, sie könnten noch rechtzeitig verschwinden. Dann fällt der Verdacht zwar unter Garantie auf uns, aber es wäre am fairsten.", gab Zacharias zu bedenken.

„Nein, ich habe eine ganz andere Idee. Du und ich bleiben hier. Wir setzen sie so hin, dass wir sie schützen können und bringen sie im Notfall raus.", meinte Luna.

„Es ist selbstsüchtig und unverantwortlich.", meinte Zacharias.

„Aber zu spät. Es ist ein Plan im Gange und ich bezweifle, dass sie unsere Doppelgänger und Doppelgängerinnen hier einfach so raus lassen. Wenn sie jetzt gehen fliegen sie sicher auf.", meinte Luna.

„Und was schlägst du dann vor?"

„Sie werden den Saal räumen, wenn die Situation eskaliert. Wir könnten in der allgemeinen Panik Rollen tauschen.", meinte Harry.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Der Trank wirkt an die fünf Stunden und ich kann mir nicht generell nicht vorstellen wie wir das bewerkstelligen sollten.", meinte Zacharias.

„Du hast Recht, es ist eine Katastrophe. Das einzige was wir tun könnten ist sie bei der Flucht mitzunehmen. Wir sind dann zwar geliefert, aber…"

Hermine unterbrach sie.

„Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit, aber gefällt mir gar nicht.", meinte sie.

Alle starrten sie an.

„Wir spielen Todesser und Todesserinnen. Wir nehmen alle sechs als Geisel und zusätzlich noch mindestens zwei vom Ministerium, die später bestätigen können, dass wir nicht mit denen zusammen gearbeitet haben.", erklärte Hermine.

„Das sind zu viele Geisel. Es ist viel zu auffällig.", schüttelte Zacharias den Kopf.

„Es ist ausweglos und wir haben keine 10 Minuten mehr bis wir unsere Entscheidung getroffen haben sollten. Es war die dümmste Idee die ich in meinem ganzen Leben hatte, aber wir müssen versuchen das Beste für alle anderen Beteiligten daraus zu machen.", erklärte Hermine verzweifelt, da sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen den anderen gegenüber plagte.

„Ich habe eine ganz einfache Lösung.", erklärte Harry, „Wir lassen keine Eskalation zu, weil wir den Minister als Geisel nehmen werden."

„Das ist Wahnsinn! Sie haben dich bevor du überhaupt den Zauberstab heben kannst.", meinte Zacharias ungläubig.

„Wir wussten, dass wir Askaban riskieren, aber unsere Doppelten-Lottchen hatten keinen blassen Schimmer. Vielleicht sollten wir in Erwägung ziehen, den Plan abzublasen.", überlegte Harry weiter.

„Vielleicht waren aber auch nur Umbridge und der Sicherheitsbeamte in den Plan eingeweiht, habt ihr daran schon gedacht?", fragte Zacharias.

„Wir können schlecht hingehen und fragen, ohne dass wir den Verdacht auf uns lenken.", meinte Harry.

„Aber wir müssen uns jetzt trotzdem schnell für einen Plan entscheiden.", verlor auch Zacharias mittlerweile die Geduld.

„Ihr beide bleibt hier, Dolores und ich schnappen den Minister.", meinte Harry bestimmt.

„Nein, ich bin vollkommen dagegen. Seht einfach zu, dass ihr und die drei Gefangenen raus kommt. Wir beide werden es schon schaffen die anderen und uns vor Askaban zu bewahren.", meinte Zacharias überzeugt, „Und vergesst nicht, dass ihr Lavender oder Seamus mitnehmen müsst, sonst fliegt deren Tarnung auf. Sie brauchen am Ende die Anstecker wieder."

Harry und Hermine nickten, sie mussten es einfach versuchen, auch wenn sie wussten, dass sie diesmal zu Methoden gegriffen hatten, die sie vor sich selbst nicht rechtfertigen konnten.

Der Saal füllte sich, Hermine hatte am für Umbridge vorgesehen Stuhl Platz genommen. Sie saß nahe bei Seamus und Lavender, deren Plätze direkt neben dem Eingang durch den die Gefangenen kommen würden, waren. Das war ihr Glück. Harry stand neben Lavender und Seamus. Sie warf einen Blick durch den Saal. Luna und Zacharias hatten sich ganz in die Nähe ihrer Doppelgänger und Doppelgängerinnen gesetzt.

Der Minister begrüßte die Anwesenden zum Prozess und kündigte die Ankunft der Gefangenen an.

Bullstrode, Goyle und Crabbe wurden hereingeführt, gefolgt von Sicherheitsleuten. Sie standen gerade direkt vor Harry, als die andere Tür sich ein weiteres Mal öffnete.

„Minister! Schrie eine aufgebrachte Hexe! Die Demonstration ist eskaliert. Alle Aufmerksamkeit galt ihr, Harry öffnete ohne darüber nachzudenken die verborgene Tür, behexte einen Wärter und stieß die drei Gefangenen in den Gang, während Hermine aufsprang und in der allgemeinen Verwirrung die anderen Sicherheitsleute außer Gefecht setzte, während sie nach vorne eilte. Sie packte Lavender und sprang mit ihr in den Gang, ehe Harry ihn schloss.

„LAUFT! LAUFT SO SCHNELL IHR KÖNNT!", brüllte er und die Gefangenen sowie Hermine setzten sie ohne darüber nachzudenken in Bewegung.

„Das war viel zu einfach.", schüttelte Hermine ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wenn wir den Gang verlassen haben, können wir apparieren. Jeder von euch wird sich an einem oder einer von uns festhalten, wir assistieren euch.", wies er die drei Gefangenen an.

„Ms Umbridge?", fragte Millicent verwirrt.

„Nein.", meinte Hermine.

„Wer sind sie dann?", fragte Millicent.

„Leute die es gut mit euch meinen.", fasste sich Hermine kurz.

Die Situation im Saal eskalierte nicht. Noch nicht einmal alle Leute hatten begriffen, was gerade vorgefallen war.

„Das ist NICHT möglich.", fluchte der Minister, „Das ist NICHT möglich! Sofort zu den Ausgängen dieses Ganges. SOFORT!"

Die anderen empfingen sie am Ende des Ganges. Sie öffneten die Tür.

„Da drüben müssten sie sein.", schrieen Stimmen, „In diesem Gebüsch."

Harry und Ginny gaben Lavender unauffällig die beiden Anstecknadeln. Sie apparierten einen Moment später und befanden sich an einer Küste.

Charlie grinste sie an.

„Bianca und die anderen waren so freundlich mich hier abzusetzen. So fällt kein Verdacht auf uns.", erklärte er.

Harry und Hermine wiesen Millicent, Crabbe und Goyle an zu ihm zu gehen.

„Anhalten. Es geht ab nach Rumänien.", erklärte er, „Und beeilt euch, das Ministerium hat mittlerweile bestimmt bemerkt, dass wir einen unangemeldeten Portschlüssel verwenden."

Millicent, Crabbe und Goyle überlegten nicht lange, und griffen nach dem Felsbrocken, der offenbar der Portschlüssel war.

Seit Voldemorts Tyrannei war ein Fluch über England verhängt, der apparieren aus dem Land und in das Land unmöglich machte. Das Ministerium hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht den Fluch aufzuheben. Er kam ihnen offenbar gerade recht. So war eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten die ihnen blieb die Verwendung von Portschlüssel.

Harry, Ginny, Neville und Hermine sahen einander erschrocken an.

„Irgendetwas war faul!", meinte Harry

„Oh nein, ich glaube diese Hexe, war jemand der mit den gleichen Mitteln gespielt hat wie wir.", meinte Hermine, „Und das Sicherheitspersonal war nicht echt."

Harry nickte.

„Sie haben sich nicht im Geringsten bemüht sich zu wehren oder uns zu folgen. Sie haben sich uns noch nicht einmal in den Weg gestellt und uns mit ihren Körpern Deckung vor den anderen Sicherheitsleuten gegeben.", erklärte er, „Sie hätten es zweifellos schaffen können."

„Wir sollten langsam beginnen mit offenen Karten zu spielen?", fragte Hermine.

„Heute hatten wir Glück, beim nächsten Mal erledigen wir uns vielleicht gegenseitig.", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Ich nehme an es war unser Glück, dass wir Charlie eingeweiht haben, natürlich wird er dem Orden alle Informationen gegeben haben, die er hatte."

Ginny und Neville versuchten sich zusammenzureimen was im Gerichtssaal passiert war. Ihre Antworten bekamen sie aber erst in Godrics Hollow.

„Wir können nicht einmal wirklich stolz sein auf unsere Aktion. Es war unglaublich töricht. Wenn den anderen irgendetwas zugestoßen sein sollte, wäre das unverzeihlich.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Es war einfach Selbstüberschätzung. Wir rechtfertigen alle unüberdachten und riskanten Handlungen in letzter Zeit immer damit, dass wir mit Voldemort fertig geworden sind. Aber nur weil wir es einmal geschafft haben, heißt das nicht, dass wir alles schaffen können.", meinte Harry betrübt.


	32. Danach

**Danach**

Padma kam erst wieder zu sich, als sie durch einen Kerker geschleift wurde. Ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie sich im Ministerium befand. Ihr war schwindlig und sie hörte ein Stimmengewirr, dass ihr weit weg erschien. Eine Tür öffnete sich und sie wurde in eine der Zellen gestoßen, sie fiel zu Boden und schlug sich die Knie auf.

In der Ferne hörte sie eine Frau, sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie begriff, dass die Frau dabei war ihr wieder auf die Beine zu helfen, und die Stimme nicht aus der Ferne sondern aus direkter Nähe kam.

„Lass sie liegen!", hörte sie eine drohende Stimme, wenig später fiel sie wieder zu Boden.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah die Frau neben sich liegen, offenbar war sie mit einem Fluch behext worden, weil sie ihr helfen wollte. Padma war zu schwach, um ihre Augen offen zu halten. Das Stimmengewirr wurde immer leiser und leiser.

Hannah wurde mit einer ganzen Gruppe von Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen in das Ministerium gebracht. Eine Gruppe der Exekutive hatte eine Art Korridor gebildet. Sie standen links und rechts am Gang. Sie hatte Ernie aus den Augen verloren, nachdem sie mit zwei verschiedenen Portschlüsseln hierher transportiert wurden. Zuerst dachte sie es wäre Askaban, aber nach einer Weile wurde ihr klar, dass es das Ministerium sein musste.

Sie wurde von einem Exekutivbeamten gestoßen und weiter gedrängt. Sie folgte den anderen durch den Korridor. Sie wurden die ganze Zeit über von der Exekutive behext, während sie den Gang entlang gingen. Hannah verlor langsam ihre Kräfte. Den Zauberstab hatten sie allen gleich nach der Festnahme abgenommen, und nun war sie den Flüchen die auf sie trafen wehrlos ausgeliefert. Sie versuchte daran zu denken, dass das alles bald vorbei wäre. Sie konnten sie nicht lange hier festhalten, das konnten sie einfach nicht. Mit jedem Fluch der sie traf wurde jedoch eine Stimme in ihr lauter, die sagte, dass das hier vielleicht nur der Anfang des Grauens wäre. Kurz glaubte sie Ernies Stimme zu hören, der ihren Namen rief. Als sie sich umwandte, wurde sie wieder behext, also entschloss sie sich einfach weiterzugehen. Der Gang schien endlos, und als er endlich endete, wurde sie in einen Zelle geworfen.

Fünf Gestalten lagen am Boden und sie wollte ihnen helfen.

„Rühr sie an, und du liegst bei ihnen!", schrie ein Beamte und behexte sie.

Offenbar hatte er bemerkt, dass sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Gestalten widmete. Aber sie konnte sie doch nicht am Boden liegen lassen. Sie wollte sich zu ihnen bewegen, als eine andere Frau sie packte und beiseite zog.

„Es war zuerst nur eine die am Boden lag. Der Arsch macht keine Scherze, seit ich hier bin hat er vier Hexen behext, die versuchten ihr und dann den anderen zu helfen.", meinte sie eindringlich.

Hannah versuchte sich loszureißen, aber die Frau hielt sie fest.

„Es nützt weder dir noch ihnen, wenn du dich auch von ihnen besinnungslos hexen lässt.", sagte sie bestimmt.

Als Hannah nicht länger an ihren Händen zerrte, ließ sie sie los.

„Wenn der eine Kerl weg ist, kümmern wir uns um sie.", beruhigte sie die Hexe, sie war um einiges älter als Hannah selbst.

Hannah ließ setzte sich auf die Stelle an der sie stand, sie konnte nicht länger stehen. Die Zelle füllte sich immer mehr und es gab kaum Platz für alle.

Ernie hatte Hannah zuletzt im Korridor gesehen, als er ihren Namen rief, wandte sie sich kurz um. Aber sie wurden deshalb beide behext, und er bezweifelte, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte. Er konnte kaum fassen, wie viele Leute sie geschnappt hatten. Die Zelle in der er sich befand war überfüllt, viele kauerten am Boden und zitterten. Einige heulten bitterlich. Er sah sich um, es waren Zauberer jeden Alters, sogar welche, die bestimmt wesentlich jünger waren als er selbst, fast noch Kinder. Ernie hatte einige Flüche abbekommen, als er durch den Korridor ging, aber er hatte es noch gut erwischt. Zumindest konnte er sich im Gegensatz zu anderen noch aufrecht halten.

In einer Ecke sah er eine Gestalt liegen. Er drängte sich zu ihm.

„Er lässt sich nicht helfen.", meinte ein Zauberer eindringlich, aber Ernie ließ sich nicht davon abhalten.

„Malfoy?", fragte er, als er die Gestalt erkannte.

„Lasst mich in Ruhe.", fluchte er.

Ein Beamter wurde offenbar aufmerksam auf das Geschrei.

„Ruhe da drinnen!", schrie er und ein Fluch traf die Menge.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, sonst macht er uns nur noch Schwierigkeiten.", meinte ein verärgerter Zauberer.

„Malfoy.", versuchte er es wieder.

Draco hob seinen Kopf und starrte ihn an.

„Macmillian?", fragte er verwirrt.

Ernie konnte sehen, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Ernie.

„Geht dich nichts an, Halbblut.", meinte er und verzog sein Gesicht unter Schmerzen.

Ein Zauberer versuchte Ernie von ihm wegzuziehen.

„Das ist einer von denen die für diesen Ärger verantwortlich sind. Also halt dich gefälligst fern von ihm.", meinte er, „Du gehörst doch nicht etwa zu ihm?"

„Nein. Aber ich kenne ihn und ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht einfach so seinem Schicksal überlassen. Wir sitzen alle hier fest. Glaubst du sie hätten das nicht auch ohne diesen Vorwand gemacht?", sagte Ernie bestimmt.

„Dir ist ja nicht zu helfen.", fluchte der Zauberer.

„Er hat Recht!", kam es aus einer anderen Ecke.

Von allen Seiten her kamen Zustimmungen oder Gegenstimmen.

Wieder wurde ein Beamter aufmerksam.

„Haltet die Klappe!", schrie er und ließ wieder ein paar Flüche auf die Menge los.

Ernie zerriss seinen Umhang und verband notdürftig Malfoys Kopf auf dem eine Platzwunde klaffte. Malfoy wehrte sich zunächst, gab dann aber nach, da er kaum die Kraft hatte sich aufrecht zu halten.

Hannah behielt die Wachen im Auge. Als der Beamte, der verhinderte, dass sie den Frauen halfen endlich abgelöst wurde, war sie eine der ersten, die sich um die verletzten Frauen kümmerte. Sie drehte eine der Frauen vorsichtig zur Seite.

Sie schreckte zurück, es war Padma. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Sie ist nicht tot.", beruhigte sie die Hexe, die sie zuvor zurückgehalten hatte und riss dann ein Stück ihres Umhanges ab, „Hier, verbinde ihre Wunden."

„Ich kenne sie.", meinte Hannah mit Tränen erstickter Stimme.

Die Hexe klopfte ihr sanft auf den Rücken.

„Jetzt nur nicht die Nerven wegschmeißen, Kleine. Sie kommt wieder auf die Beine und wir sind bald wieder hier draußen.", redete sie ihr gut zu.

Aber ein dumpfes Gefühl in der Magengegend gab Hannah das Gefühl, dass bald ein sehr relativer Ausdruck sein konnte. Sie schleppte sich mit Padma hinüber zu einer Wand und lehnte sich an, während sie Padmas Kopf auf ihren Oberschenkel platzierte und wartete, dass sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

---

Es vergingen beinahe drei Stunden, bis Zacharias und Luna, gefolgt von ihren Doppelgängern und Doppelgängerinnen erschienen.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Harry, als er sie sah.

„Alles in Ordnung. Sie haben uns nur unglaublich lange festgehalten und die Daten von allen Anwesenden aufgenommen. Es ging alles so schnell, dass niemand Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Ihr hattet Glück.", erklärte Zacharias, auch er schien nicht überzeugt von der ganzen Aktion zu sein.

„Wir stehen in eurer Schuld.", meinte Harry zu Anthony, Susan, Katie, Oliver, Theodor und Su, „Ihr habt zwar noch unsere Gestalt, aber ich muss euch bitten schnell zu verschwinden und euch erst wieder zu zeigen, wenn ihr wieder ihr selbst seid."

„Ich verlange eine Erklärung.", forderte Theodor in der Gestalt von Neville, er war in Rage, „Ihr habt uns einer unnötigen Gefahr ausgesetzt!"

„Ich weiß, dass ich dich damit vor den Kopf stoße, aber die Erklärungen findest du morgen im Tagespropheten. Wir werden euch zu gegebener Zeit alles sagen was ihr unbedingt wissen müsst.", meinte Hermine.

„Nein, das genügt mir nicht.", erklärte Theodor und zuckte plötzlich, weil er sich langsam zurückverwandelte.

Hermine ging zu einem Schrank in der Nähe des Kamins und holte das Pergament der Gruppe hervor.

„Dann trag dich in dieses Pergament ein.", meinte Hermine und streckte es ihm entgegen.

„Oh nein, Hermine, du wirst mich nicht noch mehr in diese Machenschaften verstricken.", schüttelte er den Kopf, der wieder langsam seine Form annahm.

„Nur wenn du dich einträgst habe ich die Gewissheit, dass du schweigst.", erklärte Hermine.

„Und ich laufe Gefahr mit euch unterzugehen.", wies er sie ab.

„Vielleicht kannst du uns helfen, nicht unterzugehen.", warf Zacharias ein, dessen Gesicht sich gerade zurückverwandelte.

Während sie langsam wieder ihre eigenen Gestalten annahmen, und ihre Kleidung wechselten, hatte Theodor Zeit zu überlegen.

„Ich verpflichte mich damit zu nichts?", fragte er wenig überzeugt.

„Aber ich kann dir keine Sicherheit garantieren. Es ist möglich, dass sie uns alle schnappen. Aber es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass jemals jemand das Pergament entschlüsseln kann.", erklärte sie.

„Was hältst du davon, Su?", fragte er sie.

„Ich weiß nicht.", schüttelte sie unsicher den Kopf, „Ich möchte nur endlich nachhause."

Theodor nickte zustimmend zu.

„Wir werden es uns überlegen.", meinte Theodor immer noch wütend.

„Gut, aber ihr bekommt eure Antworten dann auch nicht heute.", erklärte Hermine bestimmt.

Theodor und Su tauschten Blicke aus.

„Für heute gebe ich mich zufrieden, aber wir sprechen uns morgen.", erklärte er und Su und er apparierten gemeinsam.

„Ist es ratsam ihnen vorübergehend weiterhin das freie Apparieren in mein Haus zu gestatten, Hermine?", fragte er, da er sein Haus gegen unerwünschte Gäste gesichert hatte.

„Das ist deine Entscheidung. Ich denke sie auszusperren würde bedeuten sie vor den Kopf zu stoßen und wir sind ihnen einiges schuldig.", meinte sie immer noch aufgewühlt.

Katie und Oliver beschlossen sich ebenfalls erst morgen wieder zu melden und apparierten. Auch Anthony und Susan verabschiedeten sich und vereinbarten ebenfalls morgen wieder zu kommen.

Nun tauschte die Gruppe ihre Erfahrungen aus.

„Lavender wurde von Sicherheitsleuten zurückgebracht. Sie hat Seamus offenbar den zweiten Anstecker gegeben. Ihre Tarnung ist also immer noch aufrecht.", meinte Zacharias abschließend.

„Es ist also noch einmal alles gut gegangen.", meinte Ginny.

„Wir hatten Glück, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass wir äußerst unverantwortlich gehandelt haben.", meinte Hermine.

Alle waren dieser Ansicht.

Einen Augenblick später läutete es an der Tür.

„Wer kommt denn jetzt hier her?", fragte Ginny erschrocken.

„Solange es nicht das Ministerium ist.", versuchte Harry die Stimmung aufzulockern.

Gebannt warteten alle darauf, dass Harry zurückkommen würde.

„Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht.", bereitete sie Harry darauf vor, „Die gute ist, es ist nicht das Ministerium, es ist noch viel schlimmer."

„MR POTTER!", hörten sie die erzürnte Stimme von Professorin McGonagall.

Als McGonagall mit ihrem bösen Blick alle Anwesenden musterte, fühlten sie sich wieder wie die Erstklässer und Erstklässerinnen die etwas Schreckliches angestellt hatten.

„WAS!", schrie sie so laut sie konnte und holte gleich wieder Luft, „WAS IN MERLINS NAMEN HABEN SIE SICH NUR DABEI GEDACHT!"

Niemand wagte es ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Haben sie überhaupt auch nur eine Sekunde über die Konsequenzen die ihre Handlungen mit sich bringen hätten können nachgedacht. Wie haben sie sich das eigentlich vorgestellt? Und was ins Merlins Namen hat sie davon abgehalten mir ihre Pläne mitzuteilen."

„Genau das.", meinte Ginny und bereute es im gleichen Moment.

„Mrs Potter! Das ist nicht der Zeitpunkt um witzig zu sein. Wenn ihr Bruder Charlie nicht darüber informiert gewesen wäre, dass sie planen Ms Bullstrode, Mr Crabbe und Mr Goyle zu befreien wären sie ganz schön in der Patsche gesessen.", schnaubte sie vor Wut.

„Nun, sie haben uns auch nicht gerade in ihre Pläne eingeweiht.", meinte Hermine stur.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Stille, ehe Minerva ihnen zumindest ihre heutige Vorgehensweise offenbarte.

„Als Charlie uns erzählt hat, dass sie Vielsafttrank verwenden wollen, haben wir beschlossen das gleiche zu tun. Allerdings haben wir etwas mehr mitgedacht.", erklärte sie, „Ordensmitglieder spielten sämtliche Sicherheitsleute und zwei Anwesende."

„Und die Hexe die hereinplatzte und behauptete die Demonstration sei eskaliert.", meinte Harry.

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie war zwar unser Glück, aber ich wünschte sie wäre es nicht gewesen. Die Demonstration ist eskaliert und 176 Leute wurden vorläufig festgenommen.", erklärte sie bestürzt, „Auch Schülerinnen und Schüler von Hogwarts."

„Wissen sie wer?", fragten Zacharias und Harry zeitgleich.

„Ich habe noch nichts näheres in Erfahrung bringen können, aber vielleicht haben sie ja Kontakt zur Rechtshilfe?", spielte sie immer noch zornig an.

Zacharias nickte.

„Das ist ja schon einmal ein Anfang. Und jetzt erklären sie mir bitte was sie sich dabei gedacht haben, eine derartige Aktion zu starten. Und vor allem wie sie Leute gefunden haben, die dumm genug waren sie zu doubeln."

„Letzteres ist unsere Sache.", begann Hermine, „Der Grund für die Aktion war, dass die ganze Öffentlichkeitsarbeit keine große Wirkung erzielte."

„Also waren sie ungeduldig und dachten sich, wieso sollten sie nicht radikaler werden?", schüttelte McGonagall ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wir können uns das doch nicht gefallen lassen.", meinte Hermine.

„Haben sie auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, was diese Aktion für den gesamten Widerstand bedeutet? Die breite Öffentlichkeit wird schon durch die Eskalation bei der Demonstration weniger bereit sein sich für den Widerstand auszusprechen, aber nach einer Befreiungsaktion?", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Diese Tatsache sickerte langsam in ihre Köpfe.

„Aber wenn der Orden nichts getan hat. Sollten wir sie im Gefängnis sitzen lassen?", meinte Hermine.

„Sie haben sie befreit noch ehe es zu einem Prozess kam. Ihre Situation wurde also noch nicht einmal öffentlich dargestellt. Morgen werden die Medien auf Befehl des Ministeriums aufgrund der Situation den Widerstand kriminalisieren, Ms Bullstrode, Mr Crabbe und Mr Goyle sind auf der Flucht und vermutlich wird es so dargestellt, dass sie einer voldemortnahen Gruppe angehörten."

„Jedes Land wird ihnen Asyl gewähren. Niemand außerhalb Englands heißt diese Gesetzgebung gut.", meinte Harry.

„Aber wird ein Land es tatsächlich wagen sich öffentlich gegen England auszusprechen und die Flüchtigen aufnehmen? Wir wissen es nicht Mr Potter?"

„Und was hatten sie vor? Wollten sie es auf legalen Weg versuchen?", fragte Hermine wenig überzeugt.

„Allerdings, Ms Granger. Ich weiß nicht was im Moment in sie gefahren ist, aber ist ihnen nicht bewusst auf was für dünnem Eis sie mittlerweile wandeln? Sogar ich würde diese Gruppe ohne weiters als radikal bezeichnen. Offenbar scheinen sie zu vergessen, dass wir nicht gegen einen dunklen Magier sondern gegen das Ministerium kämpfen. Sie ziehen nicht mordend durch die Länder und die breite Masse spricht sich für diese Regierung aus.", erklärte McGonagall.

„Was nichts daran ändert, dass es sich um Verbrecher und Verbrecherinnen handelt. Sie werden doch wohl auch nicht leugnen können, dass wir in einer Militärdiktatur leben!", erklärte Hermine, „Das Zaubergamot wurde vom Minister willkürlich besetzt und der Minister hat seine Stelle einfach so nach dem Tod von Scrimgeour angetreten."

„Das alles ist mir durchaus bewusst. Aber dennoch finde ich ihre Handlungen waren ungerechtfertigt. Sie hätten zumindest den Prozess abwarten können.", beharrte McGonagall auf diesem Fakt, „Vielleicht wäre es dem Orden in der Zwischenzeit gelungen eine vernünftige Einigung zu erzielen."

„Ich will mit diesen Verbrechern und Verbrecherinnen gar nicht verhandeln.", schüttelte Hermine energisch den Kopf.

„Nun, offensichtlich haben der Orden des Phönix und Dumbledors Armee zwei vollkommen verschiedene Wege eingeschlagen. Ich befürchte nur, dass ihnen noch gar nicht richtig bewusst ist, welchen Weg sie da gewählt haben.", schüttelte McGonagall den Kopf, „Ich würde gerne nach den Ferien mit ihnen oder ihrem Sprecher oder ihrer Sprecherin ein weiteres Gespräch führen, dass zumindest das Problem unserer fehlenden Kommunikation erörtert. Im Moment haben wir ein noch akuteres Problem: Die Demonstration."


	33. Solidarität

**Solidarität**

In der Zentrale der Demo-Organisation herrschte Aufruhr. Viele Gruppen waren während der Übergriffe getrennt worden und hier wurde nun - mit Hilfe der Informationen der Rechtshilfe – der Aufbau eines Informationsschalters versucht. Überall dokumentierten Zauberer und Hexen entweder die Ereignisse, oder arbeiteten schon an der Solidaritätsdemonstration die morgen Vormittag stattfinden sollte. Viele waren verletzt und nur notdürftig versorgt worden, alle die es schlimmer erwischt hatte, befanden sich im St. Mungos. Auch Pansy war vermutlich dorthin aufgebrochen, sie hatte sich von den anderen getrennt, obwohl diese protestierten. Justin bedauerte, dass sie offenbar immer noch nicht begriffen hatte, dass sie alle zum Ziel hatten das Gesetz zu Fall zu bringen. Begeistert konnte er hier feststellen, dass weit mehr Leute wie er und Dumbledors Armee es sich zum Ziel gemacht hatten, nicht nur das Gesetz zu bekämpfen sondern die gesamte Regierung zu stürzen.

Lara war gleich hier verarztet worden und zusammen mit Colin und Dennis längst dabei an Informationsmaterial, das morgen verteilt werden sollte, zu arbeiten. Sie hatten auch an einem Bericht mitgearbeitet, der an den Quibbler weitergeleitet werden sollte. Aber am meisten hatte sie die Idee begeistert an einer neuen unabhängigen Zeitung mitzuarbeiten, die es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, kritische Berichte an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen: Eine freies Medium, unbeeinflusst von Staat und Investoren, ganz und gar selbstorganisiert.

Justin machte gerade eine Pause. Zusammen mit Morag und Lisa hatte er an einem magischen Transparent gearbeitet. Jetzt versuchte er einen Eindruck von all den Leuten die hier am Werk waren zu bekommen.

Zu seiner Überraschung kamen die Weasley Zwillinge, Alicia und Angelina gerade die Treppe von einem höheren Stockwerk herunter.

„Justin, schön dich hier zu sehen.", begrüßte Fred Weasley ihn.

„Was hältst du davon. Soviel wir wissen ist auch die Londoner Gruppe hierbei beteiligt gewesen.", grinste George.

Justin verstand die Anspielung, er hatte schon angenommen, dass ehemalige Mitglieder von Dumbledors Armee nicht einfach tatenlos dem Gesetzesbeschluss zusehen würden.

„Wir haben gehört, dass sie Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillian und Hannah Abbott verhaftet haben.", meinte Alicia.

„Hannah Macmillian, mittlerweile.", meinte Justin.

„Und Malfoy.", meinte Fred mit einem Grinsen, „Soviel ich hier mitbekommen habe, soll er mit dem voldemortnahen Block mitgegangen sein."

„Es ist nicht komisch, Fred.", meinte Angelina, „Malfoy mag ein rassistischer Idiot sein, aber Askaban? Außerdem sollten alle die gleichen Rechte im Falle einer Festnahme haben, und so wie es aussieht werden die Rechte der Verhafteten mit Füssen getreten."

„Ich finde ja er hat es verdient.", meinte Fred, „Er vertritt wirklich bedenkliches Gedankengut und wenn dieser Block nicht zu uns gestoßen wäre, bezweifle ich, dass das Ministerium einen Grund gefunden hätte, der ausgereicht hätte, um die Demonstration anzugreifen."

„Schuldig oder nicht, solange es nicht bewiesen ist, ist es einerlei. Jeder und jede hat immer noch eine menschenwürdige Behandlung verdient."

Fred nickte schließlich.

„Ich nehme an ihr nehmt auch alle morgen an der Demonstration teil?", fragte Alicia schließlich.

„Alle ist gut.", meinte Justin bitter.

„Kommen Harry und der Rest der Bande?", fragte Fred.

„Ich habe nichts von ihnen gehört, aber sie waren beim Prozess und ich habe gehört es gab eine Befreiungsaktion.", meinte Justin.

„Ja, nach meinen Informationen haben Dolores Umbridge und ein Sicherheitsbeamter namens Miller die Sicherheitsleute überwältigt und die Gefangenen befreit.", meinte George.

„Alle die beim Prozess waren sitzen jetzt fest, weil ihre Daten aufgenommen werden. Ich nehme an, dass wir die ganze Bande wohl erst sehr spät zu Gesicht bekommen werden. Ich hoffe doch, dass sie gleich hier her kommen.", erzählt Fred weiter.

„Weiß eigentlich irgendjemand weshalb sie zu dem Prozess gegangen sind?", fragte Angelina.

„Ich nehme an, weil sie den Medien nicht vertrauen. Schauprozess hin oder her, sie wollten sich wohl selbst ein Bild davon machen.", überlegte Justin, der insgeheim dachte sie wären bestimmt wegen einer Befreiungsaktion anwesend gewesen.

Justin fragte sich, was für ein Gesicht seine Freunde und Freundinnen wohl machten, nachdem gerade Umbridge ihnen die Arbeit abgenommen hatte. Er wollte es ja selbst kaum glauben.

„Wenigstens haben wir dann Informationen aus erster Hand.", freute sich Fred.

„Der Minister hat sicher ein ziemlich blödes Gesicht gemacht, nachdem Umbridge ihn hintergangen hat.", grinste George.

„Es sieht ihr nicht gerade ähnlich.", schüttelte Angelina den Kopf.

„Ach, die Slytherins waren doch immer schon ihre Lieblinge und wir wissen doch alle, dass sie Halbwesen nicht leiden kann.", tat Fred ihre Zweifel ab.

Auch Justin musste zugeben, dass das durchaus eine plausible Erklärung wäre. Obwohl es Umbridge doch nicht wirklich ähnlich sah zu solchen Maßnahmen gegen das Ministerium zu greifen.

Justin hatte gerade die Schicht am Informationsschalter übernommen. Mittlerweile war der Andrang mäßig. Die Rechtshilfe hatte die Informationen vor einer Stunde in die Zentrale geschickt und nach der Nacht-Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten stand fest, dass 176 Leute verhaftet worden waren. Der Tagesprophet schrieb, dass die Exekutive sich gezwungen sah einzugreifen, nachdem die Demonstration eskalierte und es zu Verwüstungen kam. Auch über die Befreiung wurde berichtet: Umbridge und Miller wurden behext in den Toiletten des Ministeriums gefunden. Weitere Ermittlungen wurden eingeleitet. Das Zaubergamot hatte in einer sofort einberufenen Sitzung die Herstellung des Vielsafttrankes auf Strafe verboten. Herstellung bedeutete eine Geldstrafe, Besitz und Verwendung eine Haftstrafe. „Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit" hieß es in dem Zeitungsartikel.

Als er die Zeitung gerade beiseite legte, sah er bekannte Gesichter. Harry, Hermine, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Zacharias und Professorin McGonagall kamen auf ihn zu.

„Das ist ja eine Überraschung.", grinste er.

„Cho und Michael kommen auch bald. Wir sollen den Rechtshilfekamin hierher verlegen.", meinte Zacharias ohne Begrüßung, „Luna und ich machen das gleich."

„Geht zu Fred und George, die zeigen euch, wo der Kamin ist.", erklärte Justin und deutete auf die Zwillinge die sich gerade am anderen Ende des Raumes befanden und sich offenbar mit ein paar Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen besprachen.

„Mr Finch-Fletchley.", begann McGonagall, „Ms Chang und Mr Corner haben mich an sie verwiesen. Sie meinten, dass sie eine Liste mit den Namen der Gefangenen hätten."

Justin nickte und holte die Liste hervor.

„Es sind auch viele Schüler und Schülerinnen von Hogwarts darunter. Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillian, Hannah Macmillian und Draco Malfoy, um nur einige von ihnen zu nennen.", meinte er und warf dabei einen Blick auf die anderen.

Sie wussten das bereits, denn Cho und Michael hatten ihnen die Hiobsbotschaft schon eher überbracht.

„Ich werde eine Kopie der Liste anfertigen, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben. Möglicherweise können wir irgendetwas unternehmen.", meinte sie.

„Wir organisieren eine Solidaritätsdemonstration und arbeiten an einigen Aktionen. Wir freuen uns über jede und jeden der oder die bereit ist mitzuarbeiten.", erklärte Justin ihr begeistert.

Minerva übertrug die Liste auf ein leeres Pergament.

„Nun, Mr Finch-Fletchley, ich bin ausgesprochen angetan von ihrem Engagement, aber mein öffentlicher Posten schränkt meine Bewegungsfreiheit momentan etwas ein.", bedauerte sie.

„Professorin! Finden sie nicht, dass es an der Zeit ist endlich etwas zu unternehmen und aktiv zu werden.", meinte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Ms Granger, genau das habe ich vor. Ich tue was in meiner Macht steht. Halten sie es für sinnvoller, wenn ich mich in der Öffentlichkeit noch deutlicher gegen das Gesetz ausspreche als ich es ohnehin schon tue und damit riskiere, dass sie Hogwarts in ihre Gewalt bekommen?", erklärte sie die Motive für ihre Entscheidung.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

Nach einer knappen Verabschiedung verließ sie das Gebäude, um zu apparieren.

„Es gibt viel zu tun!", erklärte Justin dann und führte sie herum, während er sie genau über den Hergang der Demonstration informierte.

Spät nachts trafen sich die anwesenden Mitglieder von Dumbledors Armee in einem Zimmer in einem höheren Stockwerk. Fred und George hatten ihnen garantiert, dass dieser Raum abhörsicher war.

„Sie haben die Geheimniswahrerin.", meinte Hermine, nachdem sie sich eigens versichert hatte, dass der Raum abhörsicher war.

„Du sagtest, es wäre unter keinen Umständen möglich, dass sie zum Reden gebracht wird, Hermine.", meinte Zacharias aufgebracht.

„Ich garantiere dir, dass sie kein Wort verlieren wird. Das ist nicht das Problem.", meinte Hermine besänftigend.

„Okklumentik.", meinte Harry.

„Ja, wir haben noch nicht einmal angefangen Okklumentik zu lernen.", meinte Hermine.

„Daran können wir jetzt nichts mehr ändern.", überlegte Zacharias, „Und wir können sie auch nicht befreien. Zumindest nicht vor dem Prozess der sie erwartet."

„Möglicherweise werden sie schon nach einer Anhörung freigelassen.", meinte Morag und hielt sich daran offenbar selbst aufrecht.

„Selbst wenn sie angeklagt werden sollten ist es durchaus realistisch, dass sie bis zum Prozess freigelassen werden.", sagte Lisa.

„Wir müssen jetzt einfach all unsere Energie in Soli-Arbeit stecken. Wenn wir auf die Straßen gehen, werden sie die Anhörungen vielleicht schneller durchführen und wenn alles gut geht, kommen alle frei.", meinte Morag.

„Aber wir sollten eine Einigung finden, was wir in dem Fall tun, dass sie nicht frei kommen.", warf Zacharias ein, „Vielleicht entschließen sie sich zumindest einen Teil der Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen

---

Am nächsten Morgen fand die Solidaritätsdemonstration in der Winkelgasse statt. Es war ihnen nicht erlaubt worden über dem Ministerium, in dessen Kerkerverliesen die Verhafteten derzeit noch untergebracht waren, zu demonstrieren. Sie verteilten Flugblätter an alle Passanten und Passantinnen, in denen die Gründe für die Demonstration am Vortag erklärt wurden, sowie der genaue Hergang der Demonstration und der Verhaftungen beschrieben wurde.

„Sie wurden die ganze Zeit über behext! Selbst wenn sie schon am Boden lagen! Auch später in ihren Zellen!"

Es gab immer wieder Ansagen von Augenzeugen und Augenzeuginnen.

„Sie haben diesen Jungen einfach niedergeschlagen! Er hat nur versucht einem Mädchen zu helfen, und sie prügelten einfach auf ihn ein, nachdem sie ihn mit einem Fluch außer Gefecht setzten!"

Sie sprachen sich für die Freilassung der Verhafteten aus und versuchten klarzustellen, dass der voldemortnahe Block kein Teil der offiziellen Demonstration war und die Exekutive ihn nur als Vorwand verwendet hatt.

„Der voldemortnahe Block kam aus der Nokturngasse, die Exekutive sah, dass es in diesem Block zu Ausschreitungen kam. Sie griffen nicht ein, sondern warten. Noch ehe der voldemortnahe Block sich der Demonstration vollständig angeschlossen hatte, begann die Exekutive damit die friedlichen Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen anzugreifen."

Auf Zacharias Idee hin, wurde für den nächsten Tag eine Kundgebung bei den Muggel angemeldet. Sie würden über dem Ministerium eine Kundgebung für die Freiheit aller politischen Gefangenen abhalten. Somit war nicht das Ministerium, sondern die Muggelgesetzgebung für diese Kundgebung verantwortlich, es würde aber dennoch ein Zeichen gesetzt werden und sie stießen das Ministerium dadurch zusätzlich noch vor den Kopf.

Am Nachmittag begaben sich Harry, Ginny, Luna, Zacharias, Neville und Hermine nach Godrics Hollow. Anthony, Susan, Katie, Oliver, Theodor und Su kamen, um über die Ereignisse zu sprechen.

„Bevor ihr beginnt uns mit dem was ihr sagen wollt noch mehr in eure Machenschaften zu verstricken, will ich euch mitteilen, dass Su und ich uns entschlossen haben, dass wir nichts darüber wissen wollen.", erklärte Theodor, der immer noch zornig war.

„Was wir im Tagespropheten gelesen haben hat gereicht. Soviel wollten wir nie erfahren.", schüttelte Su den Kopf.

„Deshalb wollen wir in Zukunft auf keinen Fall mit euch gesehen oder auf andere Art in Verbindung gebracht werden. Ich wünsche, dass ihr nicht über uns sprecht, uns nicht ansprecht, keinerlei Kontakt zu uns aufnehmt und am besten gar nicht in unsere Richtung seht. Su und ich wollen beide nicht in Askaban enden. Es war dumm uns überhaupt dazu hinreißen zu lassen.", erklärte er.

„In Ordnung.", meinte Harry.

„Es tut uns leid.", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Theodor nickte nur, ehe er und Su sich verabschiedeten und apparierten. Hermine bedauerte zutiefst, dass sie die beiden in diese Sache verwickelt hatte, offenbar war es nicht ihr Weg und sie hatte kein Recht dazu gehabt sie hineinzuziehen.

Anthony und Susan entschlossen sich das Pergament zu unterschreiben, da es nun ohnehin zu gefährlich wäre, sollten sie als Lockvögel agieren. Sie wussten jetzt zu viel. Katie und Oliver traten DA kein weiteres Mal bei, aber sie beschlossen ebenfalls an den Soli-Aktionen teilzunehmen.

Nach dem Gespräch kehrten sie zurück in das Hauptquartier und versuchten sich mit politischer Arbeit von ihren Gewissensbissen abzulenken.

Gegen Abend erreichte sie die Botschaft, dass ein Großteil der Gefangenen nach einer Anhörung freigelassen wurde, darunter alle Minderjährigen. Die Anhörung der 34 verbleibenden Verhafteten würde morgen Vormittag stattfinden.

Die Kundgebung über dem Ministerium erwies sich als voller Erfolg, und obwohl die Ereignisse wie eine große Gewitterwolke drohend über ihnen hingen, gab es zumindest ein paar lichte Momente, weil sie zumindest etwas Spaß dabei hatten, die Möglichkeiten zu demonstrieren zu erkunden, wenn wesen keine Magie zur Verfügung hatte.

Luna entwickelte eine ausgeprägte Neigung zu Spraydosen und Zacharias hatte ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten sie daran zu hindern damit Wände zu besprayen. Sie wollte so gar nicht verstehen, was für ein Problem die Muggel damit hätten, wenn kahle Betonwände etwas Farbiger gestaltet wurden. Schließlich musste Zacharias Luna versprechen sie in den Ferien zu einer kleinen Verschönerungsaktion mitzunehmen, um sie an dem Vorhaben, - das zum Eingriff durch die Muggelexekutive geführt hätte - zu hindern.

Gegen Mittag erfuhren sie von den Ergebnissen der Anhörung: Gegen alle 34 wurde Anklage erhoben. Bis auf 4 wurden alle freigelassen. Diese 4 blieben in Haft wegen dem Vorwurf einer terroristischen Vereinigung anzugehören, das Ministerium rechtfertigte die Untersuchungshaft mit akuter Fluchtgefahr. Die 4 waren allesamt Schüler und Schülerinnen von Hogwarts: Padma Patil, Ernie und Hannah Macmillian und Draco Malfoy. Bis zur Verhandlung - mit der erst Mitte Feber zu rechnen war – würde wesen sie in Askaban unterbringen.

Obwohl die Soli-Aktionen bestimmt mit ein Grund dafür gewesen waren, dass die Anhörungen – die eigentlich für später die Woche geplant waren – vorverlegt worden waren, ruhte sich niemand auf den Erfolgen aus. Bis zum Ende der Ferien war für jeden Tag eine Aktion geplant, um die Solidarität zu den Gefangen zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Auch für die Rechtshilfe begann die Arbeit nun wieder von Neuen. Sie nahmen Daten und Gedächtnisprotokolle auf. Es gelang ihnen sogar ein Denkanarium zu aufzutreiben. Die Londoner Gruppe organisierte eine Gruppe freiwilliger Strafverteidiger und Strafverteidigerinnen, die eine Sammelklage aller Opfer von Gewalt durch die Exekutive einzureichen gedachte, sich – was besonders wichtig war - aber vor allem dazu bereit erklärte alle Angeklagten zu verteidigen, sollte es wirklich zu einem Prozess kommen. Bis dahin arbeiteten sie daran, dass die Anklagen fallen gelassen würden und stellten den Rechtsbeistand für die noch Inhaftierten.

Durch die Berichte der Entlassenen zeichnete sich immer mehr ein Bild des Grauen ab, die Gefangenen waren während der Haft misshandelt worden und erst heute morgen war einem Arzt von St.Mungos erlaubt worden, die Gefangen wenigstens notdürftig zu versorgen. Und das obwohl einige durch das oftmalige Behexen und physische Gewalt schwer verletzt waren.

Auch in den Zellen wurden sie weiter behext und erst heute Morgen bekamen sie kurz vor Ankunft des Arztes zum ersten Mal Wasser und viel zu wenig zu essen.

Die meisten die an diesem Tag und am Vortag freikamen blieben, um weiter zu Demonstrieren.

Die Entlassenen konnten ihnen zumindest ein paar Auskünfte über den Zustand ihrer Freundinnen und Freunde geben.

„Ich war in einer Zelle mit Hannah und Padma.", erklärte eine Hexe, die etwas älter war als sie selbst, „Sie haben Padma ziemlich schwer behext. Sie lag zu Beginn fast eine Stunde am Boden, weil ein Beamter alle besinnungslos hexte, die versuchten ihr zu helfen. Ich musste Hannah zurückhalten, damit sie nicht eingreift. Wohlgemerkt wusste sie da noch gar nicht, dass es sich um ihre Freundin handelte. Wir haben sie so gut versorgt wie es ging. Der Arzt der heute Morgen kam, hat ihr einige Tränke gegeben, sie war als ich zur Anhörung ging schon in einem viel besseren Zustand. Mit Padma springen sie etwas rauer um, als mit Hannah, seit sie in Erfahrung gebracht haben, dass Padma reinblütig ist. Es ist wirklich eine Farce, das Ministerium spricht davon, dass der Erlass Vorurteile bekämpfen soll, und alles was passiert ist, dass nun eben eine andere Gruppe diskriminiert wird."

Sie diskutierten eine Weile über diese Sache, ehe sie wieder auf Padma und Hannah zu sprechen kamen.

„Die beiden Mädchen sind ziemlich stark.", meinte eine zweite Hexe, „Natürlich hatten sie beide, wie wir alle unsere Tiefpunkte in den letzten Tagen, aber bevor wir die Zellen verlassen haben, waren sie ziemlich zuversichtlich. Als ich zu Hannah meinte, dass wir uns dann später draußen treffen, bekam ich schon so ein Gefühl, dass sie damit rechnete länger inhaftiert zu bleiben."

„Aber sie sind Kämpferinnen und sie geben sich gegenseitig Kraft.", meinte nun wieder die andere, „Wir tun was wir können und bringen sie da schon noch raus."

Auch über Ernie und Draco konnten sie einiges in Erfahrung bringen.

„Dieser Malfoy war wohl im voldemortnahen Block. Ernie hat ihm trotzdem geholfen, und das obwohl er sich von niemanden helfen lassen wollte, und alle nur beschimpfte. Ernie tut mir wirklich leid, dass er mit dem Jungen alleine dort drinnen ist. So wie es aussieht muss er Kraft für beide aufbringen, dieser Malfoy ist völlig fertig, der hat wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass das kein Spiel sondern Ernst ist.", meinte ein alter Zauberer, „Er hat nur herumgeschrieen und deshalb haben die Beamten öfter Flüche auf die ganze Menge losgelassen."

„Aber Ernie schafft das schon. Er hat die Stärke für beide. Er meinte nur zu uns, dass wir falls jemand nach ihm fragt sagen sollen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollen. Das seit dann wohl ihr, also macht euch keine Sorgen. Der Bursche ist in den letzten Tagen über sich herausgewachsen, er war zwar eine kurze Zeit über in einem Zustand in dem er es alles nicht wahrhaben wollte, aber er hat sich schnell wieder gefangen."

Nachdem sie ein wenig über den Zustand ihrer Freunde und Freundinnen erfahren hatten, traf sich Dumbledors Armee ein weiteres Mal im sicheren Zimmer.

„Ich packe das einfach nicht mehr.", schüttelte Morag den Kopf und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, „Sie werden da drinnen gefoltert. Wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können."

„Wir könnten sie immer noch befreien, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es in ihrem Sinne wäre.", überlegte Hermine.

„Ernie, Hannah und ich haben vor der Demonstration vereinbart, dass wir im Ernstfall keine Befreiungsaktion durchführen, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist. Erst nach dem Prozess.", meinte Justin, „Ich denke indem er uns ausrichten ließ, dass wir uns keine Sorgen machen sollen, wollte er uns sagen, dass wir abwarten sollen und er das schon packt."

„Und Padma und Hannah?", fragte Harry in die Runde.

„Und Malfoy.", ergänzte ihn Hermine, die ihm mit einem mahnenden Blick strafte, da sie wusste, dass er ihn absichtlich vergessen hatte.

„Ich nehme an für Hannah gilt dasselbe.", meinte Justin.

„Ich habe mit Padma gesprochen. Aber es wäre mir lieber gewesen ich hätte es nicht getan. Sie meinte ebenfalls, dass sie unter keinen Umständen befreit werden will, bevor es nicht zu einem Prozess kommt. Sie hat ja bis zuletzt auch überlegt, ob sie nicht anstatt zu heiraten ins Gefängnis geht.", erklärte Morag betroffen.

„Was mich auf etwas anderes bringt. Wir wissen noch nicht, was das für die Verlobung von Dean bedeutet."

„Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Das Ministerium wird sich schon melden und ich gebe euch bescheid.", murmelte Dean, er machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe, weil er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, Padma zu helfen.

„Dean, verdammt.", meinte Morag, „Du musst dir gar keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich konnte sie nicht festhalten. Du warst viel zu weit weg."

„Ja, aber wir hätten Padma gar nicht erst am Rand gehen lassen sollen, nachdem sie meinte, dass sie das Gefühl hat, dass sie ein Beamter beobachtet.", meinte er selbst anklagend.

„Es ging einfach alles zu schnell.", meinte Lisa.

„Aber wir hätten es verhindern können.", schüttelte Dean den Kopf.

„RUHE!", rief Zacharias, „Es hat keinen Sinn uns selbst Vorwürfe zu machen, das hindert uns nur daran jetzt etwas zu unternehmen. Aber es ist sinnvoll, wenn wir unser Verhalten auf der Demonstration noch einmal nach besprechen, dann können wir beim nächsten Mal anders handeln."

Damit begannen sie ihre Handlungen zu analysieren und zu überlegen, was das nächste Mal in einer ähnlichen Situation sinnvoller wäre.


	34. Die Londoner Gruppe

**Die Londoner Gruppe**

Ein Großteil der Leute, die weiterhin in London blieben um mitzuarbeiten und an den Aktionen teilnahmen, hatte sich im Hauptquartier – das offenbar der Sitz der Londoner Gruppe war - einquartiert und machte sich auch nicht die Mühe in der Nacht nachhause zu apparieren. Nicht nur, weil so viel zu erledigen war, sondern auch, weil die Stimmung in dem Haus sie zum Bleiben animierte. Hermine war begeistert von den Menschen die sie hier innerhalb so kurzer Zeit näher kennen lernte. Die meisten waren ausgesprochen offen und so kam schnell ein reger Meinungsaustausch zustande. Natürlich war die Stimmung dadurch getrübt, dass die vier Angeklagten immer noch in ihren Zellen saßen und immer klarer wurde, dass die Haftbedingungen schrecklich waren, aber sie konnten sich gegenseitig die notwendige Kraft geben, um überhaupt weiter zu machen.

Einzig zu Silvester verließ Hermine in Gesellschaft von Ginny und Harry das Haus. Sie besuchten Rons Grab. Eigentlich hatte Hermine geplant sich an diesem Tag in Godrics Hollow zurückzuziehen, aber letztendlich apparierte sie zurück nach London. In dieser Umgebung konnte sie sich eher von Rons Tod ablenken, als in Godrics Hollow. Immerhin gab es immer noch genug zu tun.

Sie tat sogar etwas, das sie von sich selbst nicht erwartet hätte: Fina, eine Hexe Mitte 30, bemerkte, dass sie noch viel zurückhaltender war als üblich, worauf sie Hermine ansprach. Tatsächlich erzählte sie dieser Frau, die sie kaum kannte, von ihren Gefühlen und erlaubte sich in ihrer Gegenwart auch Tränen.

„Es ist jetzt genau ein Jahr her.", begann sie und ihr kamen die Tränen.

Sie erzählte ihr davon, wie lange sie Ron schon geliebt hatte. Von ihrer Beziehung zu Victor und Rons Beziehung zu Lavender. Sie berichtete ihr davon wie sie einander endlich näher gekommen waren, während sie gleichzeitig versuchten den schwärzesten Magier aller Zeiten zu besiegen. Sie erzählte von ihrem ersten Kuss, ihrem ersten Mal, Rons schüchternem Heiratsantrag und schließlich davon, wie er sich für Harry und eine bessere Zukunft geopfert hatte und welche letzten Wünsche er ihm abgerungen hatte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken erzählte sie von der Zeit der Trauer und wie sie sich zuerst ganz zurückzog und dann durch die Hilfe von Ginny und Harry endlich wieder begann ihr Leben zu bejahen. Sie gestand auch, dass die Bitterkeit nie ganz von ihr gewichen war und sie schimpfte auf das Gesetz, das sie nun zwingen würde zu heiraten, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass sie niemals wieder lieben könnte und kein Staat das Recht hatte so in ihr Leben und das Leben anderer einzugreifen.

Fina hörte ihr zuerst nur zu und hielt ihr die Hand. Danach erzählte sie ihr von ihren Verlusten und wie sie damit umzugehen gelernt hatte. Hermine hatte nicht damit gerechnet, wie gut es tun würde mit einer Außenstehenden über ihren Verlust zu sprechen. Und sie hatte nie gedacht, dass sie einer Person, die sie kaum kannte derart intime Details über ihr Leben offenbaren würde.

Nachdem sie sich eine Pause gegönnt hatten, begannen die beiden Frauen wieder damit sich der Planung von Aktionen zu widmen. Das Gefühl zu haben etwas gegen das Gesetz tun zu können, gab Hermine Kraft. Doch ihre Hoffnungen wurden mit jeden Tag aufs Neue erschüttert, wenn genaueres über den Zustand der Gefangenen in Erfahrung gebracht werden konnte. Außer ihrem Rechtsbeistand war ihnen jeglicher Kontakt zur Außenwelt untersagt worden, der Zustand der Zellen war miserabel, ihre Behandlung durch die Sicherheitstrolle ließ mehr als nur zu wünschen übrig, sie bekamen zu wenig Nahrung und waren während ihrer Haft allen Anschein nach öfters behext wurden. Abgesehen davon hatte das Ministerium angekündigt die Sicherheitstrolle durch Sicherheitsbeamten zu ersetzen, und diese später vielleicht durch Dementoren.

Mittlerweile standen auch alle Anklagepunkte fest. Alle vier waren angeklagt wegen Widerstand gegen die Ministeriumsgewalt, Mitführen verbotener magischer Gegenstände (Vielsafttrank) und Zugehörigkeit zu einer terroristischen Vereinigung, die auch an der Befreiung der Gefangenen Millicent, Crabbe und Goyle teilgenommen haben sollte. Ernie und Hannah wurde außerdem Landfriedensbruch vorgeworfen. Draco wurde öffentliche Kundgabe voldemortnahen Gedankenguts zur Last gelegt. Ihnen allen drohte zwischen 4 und 20 Jahre Haft.

Alles was im Moment in ihrer Macht stand war jeden Tag auf die Straße zu gehen, zu protestieren und der Öffentlichkeit vor Augen zu führen, was wirklich vorgefallen war und wie schrecklich die Haftbedingungen waren. Hermine las öfter im Tagespropheten, dass McGonagall sich für ihre Schüler und Schülerinnen aussprach und sich unglaublich über die Haftbedingungen beschwerte. Da sich Dumbledors Armee vorläufig darauf geeinigt hatte, den Prozess abzuwarten, steckten sie all ihre Energie in die Solidaritäts- und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit und versuchten so der breiten Masse die Augen zu öffnen.

Es war immer wieder niederschmetternd von Passanten und Passantinnen zu hören, dass sie ja selbst schuld an ihrer Situation wären, wenn sie sich gegen den Erlass stellen würden, dass es nun einmal so sei wie es sei und dass jeder und jede seinen und ihren Teil betragen müsse und dazu eben die Erfüllung von Gesetzen gehörte. Wenn sie versuchte so zu argumentieren, dass niemand einfach so unhinterfragt Gesetze hinnehmen sollte, wurde sie oft darauf verwiesen, dass die Bevölkerung nach Voldemorts Fall dem Ministerium etwas Schuldig wäre.

Die wenigsten zeigten ehrliches Interesse, die breite Öffentlichkeit schien sich nicht für vier Jugendliche in Haft zu interessieren. Der Tagesprophet machte kein Medienspektakel daraus. Nach den ersten paar Tagen in denen der Widerstand kriminalisiert wurde, und die Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen als Verräter und Verräterinnen und Randalierer und Randaliererinnen dargestellt wurden, kamen keine Berichte mehr. Auch die Flucht vor dem Schauprozess verschwand plötzlich aus den Medien. Die letzte Meldung sprach davon, dass die Verhandlungen mit Polen, wo sie um Asyl angesucht hatten im Laufen waren. Danach hörte die Öffentlichkeit nichts mehr.

Durch ihre ständige Anwesenheit im Hauptquartier der Soli-Gruppe (der ehemaligen Demo-Organisation) lernte Hermine auch einige Leute kennen, darunter auch ein paar die Scheinehen führten oder bald führen würden. Außerdem auch Mitglieder einer Gruppe die plante geschlossen nach Askaban zu gehen, sobald die Fristen abgelaufen waren, da sie keine Lust hatten sich dem Gesetz zu beugen.

„Sie können uns ja nicht für immer einsperren.", meinte Sophia, eine zierliche, dunkelhäutige Hexe.

„Ich meine sie können uns schlecht zwingen zu heiraten und die Ehe zu vollziehen. Was wollen sie machen? Sich ums Bett setzen, mich festbinden und einer Vergewaltigung beiwohnen.", schüttelte Grace, eine groß gewachsene Hexe mit einem Iro in den Farben des Regenbogen den Kopf.

Erschreckenderweise musste sich Hermine später eingestehen, dass sie dem Minsterium sogar eine derartige Handlung zutrauen würde.

„Sie können doch die Strafen die sie uns androhen nicht wirklich durchsetzen.", war Sophia überzeugt.

„Ich habe auch von Leuten gehört die untertauchen wollen. Wesen kann dann immer noch genug für den Widerstand tun. Du darfst dich nur nicht erwischen lassen.", erklärte Grace weiter.

„Und was macht ihr, wenn sie euch wirklich die ganze Zeit in Askaban behalten. Da drinnen könnt ihr doch nichts mehr tun.", warf Hermine ein.

„Wie gesagt.", meinte Sophia, „Wir wollen ein Zeichen setzen und glauben nicht, dass sie ihre Strafen wirklich umsetzen können. Wir haben draußen genug Leute die entweder untertauchen oder Scheinehen führen. Im Falle, dass wir uns irren, können wir ganz spontan den Plan ändern. Wir wären ja nicht die ersten die vor den Augen des Ministeriums türmen."

„Das muss wesen sich einmal vorstellen. Da sitzt der Minister und das ganze Ministerium in einem Saal versammelt und jemand besitzt ernsthaft die Dreistigkeit die ersten drei Opfer dieses menschenverachtenden Gesetzes direkt vor ihren Augen zu befreien. Wenn du mich fragst, sind das Helden und Heldinnen.", strahlte Grace.

„Oder Leute die sehr leichtsinnig und unüberlegt handelten und verdammtes Glück hatten.", meinte Hermine.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Die müssen das perfekt durchgeplant haben, sonst hätten die das doch nie geschafft. Ich meine direkt vor den Augen des Ministers! Ich hätte zu gerne sein Gesicht gesehen. Du warst doch dort oder? Wie hat er drein gesehen?", wollte Sophia wissen.

„So?", fragte Grace und machte ein verdutztes Gesicht.

„Oder so?", versuchte sich Sophia.

Sie wechselten sich eine Weile ab und Hermine musste herzhaft lachen.

„Sagen wir einfach, es war unbeschreiblich.", grinste sie.

Diejenigen, die untertauchten, erzählten das natürlich nicht herum, aber Hermine bekam bei manchen Leuten einfach so ein Gefühl.

„Ich hoffe Grace und Sophia schaffen es nicht dich von ihrer Idee zu überzeugen nach Askaban zu gehen.", meinte Sid, ein Zauberer Ende 20, der ziemlich abgetragene Kleidung trug, die mit Aufnähern und Buttons verziert war.

„Nein. Ich habe irgendwie doch die Befürchtung, das Ministerium könnte es ernst meinen. Wenn sie ein paar Leute einsperren und ihre Androhungen wahr machen, wirkt das bestimmt abschreckend auf andere. Und ich für meinen Teil möchte aktiv bleiben, so gut es eben geht.", erklärte sie.

Nach den Verhaftungen bei der Demonstration hatte Hermine ihre Meinung ein weiteres Mal geändert. Da es offenbar einige Leute gab die den Weg der Märtyrer und Märtyrerinnen eingeschlagen hatten, empfand sie es als sinnvoller in Freiheit zu bleiben, und weiterhin für DA zu arbeiten. Allerdings liebäugelte sie mit der Möglichkeit unterzutauchen. Da sie nämlich nicht einmal hier erfolgreich war einen Scheinehemann zu finden, hatte sie wenig Hoffnung, was die Möglichkeit einer Scheinehe betraf.

„Es soll ja auch Leute geben die untertauchen wollen. Ziemlich gefährlich würde ich mal sagen. Du musst dazu auf das Zaubern verzichten und unter den Muggel leben. Wenn wesen keine Magie anwendet, ist es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass wesen vom Ministerium gefasst wird. Es gibt ja auch die Möglichkeit als Muggel auszureisen und in einem anderen Land bei der magischen Gemeinschaft um magisches Asyl ansuchen. Aber egal wie, wesen kann dem Widerstand immer noch unterstützen, habe ich zumindest gehört.", wies er sie unverfänglich auf diese Alternative hin.

Die Frage die sich ihr aber stellte war, wie sie Dumbledors Armee so helfen könnte. Sie könnte eine Gruppe im Ausland gründen, aber sie könnte nicht mehr wirklich mitmischen. Vielleicht war ihre Einstellung mittlerweile wirklich ziemlich radikal. Natürlich gab es auch andere die über die Befreiung aus Askaban grübelten, aber sie war sich nicht so sicher, ob sie es auch wirklich tun würden.

„Du hast ja einen B.ELFE.R Anstecker!", wunderte sich Hermine schließlich und war erfreut das Thema wechseln zu können.

„Ja, eine Freundin hat ihn mir gegeben, sie hat im Sommer ein Mädchen in der Winkelgasse getroffen, das dort einen Informationsstand aufgebaut hatte.", meinte er.

„Das war dann wohl ich.", grinste sie.

Und schon unterhielten sie sich blendend über B.ELFE.R und Hermine konnte für einen Moment ihr ungelöstes Problem vergessen. Sid erzählte, dass er Mitglied einer Band war und sie bei ihren Konzerten immer das Informationsmaterial von B.ELFE.R verteilten.

„Jetzt, da Erlass 35 so aktuell ist, konzentrieren wir uns bei den Ansagen zwischen den Liedern natürlich mehr darauf, aber im Sommer haben wir immer darauf hingewiesen und das Material haben wir auch vervielfältigt. Es wäre toll, wenn du uns ein paar deiner Anstecker schicken könntest, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir sie bei den Konzerten leicht verkaufen können."

„Es gibt also wirklich einige Leute, die sich dafür interessieren?", freute sie sich.

„Natürlich. Du musst nur die richtigen Ecken im magischen London kennen und du wärst erstaunt, wie viele Leute dort darauf brennen würden dich kennen zu lernen.", grinste er.

Vor allem Zacharias schien in der ungewohnten Umgebung aufzugehen, er war vollkommen verändert und wurde plötzlich viel zugänglicher.

„Ich wusste doch, dass es auch politische Aktivisten und Aktivistinnen in der magischen Gemeinschaft geben muss.", erklärte er einmal zu Hermine.

„Und wie würdest du uns nennen.", schüttelte Hermine grinsend den Kopf.

„Ja. Nein. Ach.", meinte er, „Weißt du was, nächsten Sommer stell ich dir meine Muggelfreunde und Freundinnen vor, dann verstehst du was ich meine."

Umso mehr Zeit sie mit den Leuten hier verbrachte, desto mehr begann sie ihn zu verstehen und bekam eine Vorstellung davon, wieso er in Hogwarts ein Einzelgänger war, ehe er auf Dumbledors Armee traf.

„Hermine, weißt du, ich glaube ich habe den Fehler gemacht und die Muggelwelt in dieser speziellen Sache der magischen Welt vorgezogen. Ich habe noch nicht einmal versucht ähnlich Denkende zu finden. Sid hat mir gerade von B.ELFE.R erzählt, ich habe nie mitbekommen, dass diese Vereinigung überhaupt existiert, und dass du sie ins Leben gerufen hast.", strahlte er eines Abends.

Das Leben, das sie hier führten, unterschied sich so sehr von jenem Hogwarts. Seit sie da war hatte sie kaum an ihre Bücher gedacht, wenn ihr Lernen in den Sinn kam, nahm sie sich die Sammlung an Gesetzestexten und suchte weiter nach Möglichkeiten wie sie die anderen aus ihrer Lage befreien könnten.

Die Schule erschien ihr wie eine andere Welt und die Zeit vor den Ferien wie ein anderes Leben. Alleine der Tagesrhythmus unterschied sich von ihrem üblichen: Wie der Rest von DA hatte sie sich unter die Leute hier gemischt, sie stand auf, wenn sie wach wurde, kochte sich Kaffee, saß mit ein paar Leuten in der Küche, die sie selbst aufgebaut hatten. Beim Frühstück gab es meist die ersten beschwingenden Diskussionen, immer mit unterschiedlichen Leuten, da kaum jemand einen konstanten Tagesrhythmus hatte. Anschließend trafen sich unterschiedliche Projekt- oder Diskussionsgruppen. Oft wurden spontan welche ins Leben gerufen. Hermine musste nur von einem Raum in den anderen gehen, und schon konnte es passieren, dass sie eine Gruppe fand, die gerade an einer Aktion arbeitete, für die sie sich begeistern konnte. Dann wurde meist gearbeitet, in den Pausen getratscht. Es war nie ein Zwang, es basierte alles auf reiner Freiwilligkeit. Wer gerade keine Lust hatte etwas zu tun, saß gemütlich in dem Gemeinschaftsraum, den sie eingerichtet hatten oder machte Besorgungen in London. Manche gingen auch einfach ein und aus, und so kamen immer neue Gesichter in die Runde. Das Abendessen wurde immer von einer anderen Gruppe Freiwilliger zubereitet. Dabei trafen meist alle aufeinander. Quer verteilt über den Gemeinschaftsraum bildeten sich so kleine Grüppchen. Meist sah Hermine die anderen Mitglieder von Dumbledors Armee nur beim Abendessen. Durch ihre vielfältigen Interessen und das große Angebot arbeiten sie meist in verschiedenen Gruppen. Auch sie selbst veranstalteten unter anderem Verteidigungsworkshops und riefen eine Vielzahl anderer Aktionen ins Leben.

„Spannende Leute, nicht?", meinte Fred bei einem Abendessen, „Ich war begeistert, als ich feststellte, was für interessante Gestalten in London zu finden sind."

Schließlich rückte das Ende der Ferien immer näher, und Dumbledors Armee machte sich darauf bereit unvollendeter Dinge wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Sie würden die Verbindung zum Widerstand in London aufrecht erhalten und in Hogwarts weiter ihre eigenen Pläne verfolgen. Aber es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Gewissheit nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, dass ein Teil der Gruppe fehlte. Hermine hatte immer damit gerechnet, dass es den Befreiungstrupp als erstes erwischen würde.

Aber nicht nur diese Tatsache bereitete ihr Kopfzerbrechen: Sie war in eine fremde Welt eingetaucht und hatte Menschen kennen gelernt, die sie in ihren Bann gezogen hatten. Es war unvorstellbar jetzt einfach nach Hogwarts zu gehen, und weiterzumachen, wo sie doch gerade erst begonnen hatten.

Sie stand an einem Fenster, als sie darüber grübelte, und Zacharias war offenbar aufgefallen, was sie beschäftigte, er gesellte sich zu ihr. Er machte sich allem Anschein nach ähnliche Gedanken.

„Die Frage ist, kannst du nach all dem was du erlebt, gesehen, getan und gefühlt hast, nach all der Zeit in der du dieses ganz andere Leben gelebt hast, einfach so zurückgehen und so weitermachen wie bisher.", begann er.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Weißt du, das wirklich erschreckende und bestürzende ist, die Antwort ist ja.", meinte er wehmütig und klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, ehe er sich aufmachte, um sich von den Leuten, die er hier kennen gelernt hatte zu verabschieden.


	35. Zurück in Hogwarts

**Zurück in Hogwarts**

Es war an einem Nachmittag, fast drei Wochen später, als Hermine sich klar darüber wurde, dass Zacharias Recht gehabt hatte. Zwar traf sich Dumbledors Armee regelmäßig und die Arbeitsgruppen gingen ihren Aufgaben nach, aber tatsächlich hatte sich der Schulalltag wieder ganz von selbst eingestellt. Natürlich war es nicht ganz dasselbe wie früher, da zwei Schülerinnen und zwei Schüler immer noch inhaftiert waren, und sie ihre Freizeit dafür nutzten alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun, um dies zu ändern. Dennoch verfielen sie alle wieder in alte Gewohnheiten. Es ließ sich gar nicht vermeiden, da ihr Tagesablauf nun wieder durch die Schulroutine geprägt war.

Ginny und Harry lagen Hermine seit sie wieder in Hogwarts waren damit in den Ohren, dass sie sich endlich mit jemanden verloben musste. Es wurde nicht besser, als ein Brief vom Ministerium eintraf. Sollte sie bis Mitte Feber keinen Verlobten gefunden haben, würden ihr drei Vorschläge gemacht werden, von denen sie einen annehmen musste. Alle Mitglieder von DA lagen ihr mittlerweile damit in den Ohren. Vor allem jetzt, nachdem drei von ihnen in Askaban inhaftiert waren, und sie wussten, welche Qualen sie hatten durchmachen müssen, war es allen ein Anliegen Hermine vor ihrem drohenden Schicksal zu retten. Durch viele Aktionen des Widerstandes und nicht zuletzt durch den Einfluss von McGonagall, waren die Bedingungen unter denen die Jugendlichen eingesperrt waren, zwar wesentlich verbessert worden, aber Hermine sah ein, dass Askaban definitiv keine wünschenswerte Alternative bot. Aber sie hatte sich immer noch nicht endgültig entschieden was sie tun würde, sie könnte schließlich schlecht einfach irgendeinen vom Ministerium ausgewählten Mann heiraten. Und vielleicht war es für eine Scheinehe längst zu spät. Sie spielte in letzter Zeit gerne mit den Gedanken, dass sie sich im Hauptquartier des Londoner Widerstandes verstecken könnte, aber sie wusste leider wie unrealistisch diese Vorstellung war. Würde sie es nur versuchen, wäre sie eher in Askaban als ihr lieb wäre.

Bei den Treffen versuchte Hermine immer klarzustellen, dass die Situation von Ernie, Hannah, Padma und Draco viel höhere Priorität hätte, aber alle wiesen sie darauf hin, dass ihre Situation mit jedem Tag an Dringlichkeit gewann, da niemand Interesse daran hatte sie an Askaban oder einen vom Ministerium erwählten Mann zu verlieren. Aber auch sie hatten keine wirklich hilfreichen Vorschläge.

Sie erinnerte sich an das gestrige Treffen: Sie hatten gerade die Idee einer Demonstration der gesamten Schule in Hogsmeade durch besprochen, die wenn notwendig in zwei Wochen stattfinden sollte. Die AG für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit war unterdessen dabei das Programm, das statt der Hochzeit von Lavender und Seamus ausgestrahlt werden sollte zusammenzustellen. Durch die Arbeit mit der Londoner Gruppe hatten sie eine Menge Gedanken zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen, die sie kopiert hatten. Glücklicherweise beschäftigten sich die Creevey Brüder schon seit längerer Zeit mit dem Medium Unterhaltungsdenkanarium, was ihnen nun sehr zugute kam. Für die Sabotage war aber wieder einmal der Befreiungstrupp zuständig. Den konkreten Sabotageakt würden wohl Luna und Zacharias durchführen, so wie Hermine sich das zusammengereimt hatte, war es Lunas Vater, der Luna und Zacharias vermutlich in den Weihnachtsfeiertagen in die Kunst der Sabotage eingeführt hatte. Offiziell waren sie in der Zeit vor der Demonstration auf einer Expedition, aber Hermine zweifelte sehr daran.

„Nun, nachdem wir das alles besprochen haben, gibt es noch immer ein Problem.", hatte Zacharias das Thema schließlich als erster angesprochen.

„Hermine.", nickte Harry.

„Hört mal, das ist meine Sache, ich werde schon irgendwie eine Lösung finden.", erklärte sie.

„Das hören wir jetzt seit Monaten.", schüttelte Zacharias den Kopf.

„Es nützt niemanden, wenn du auch nach Askaban gehst. Abgesehen davon kannst du das nach all dem was wir wissen wirklich nicht wollen.", meinte auch Lisa.

„Notfalls tauche ich eben unter.", meinte sie gedankenlos.

„Was heißt du gibst dein Leben auf und versteckt dich irgendwo im Ausland, bis die Situation sich gebessert hat.", meinte Ginny.

„Nein, dort kann ich immer noch etwas unternehmen. Eine Gruppe gründen. Von außen kämpfen. Zumindest beuge ich mich nicht dem Gesetz.", überlegte sie laut.

„Nun ja, gewissermaßen beugst du dich schon, weil du dafür das aufgibst, was dir etwas bedeutet: Die Schule und Dumbledors Armee.", meinte Harry.

„Ich kann ja nach Beauxbatons wechseln und euch von außen unterstützen."

„Du und den radikalen Widerstand aufgeben?", zog Ginny die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Gut, vielleicht tauche ich einfach in England unter und verwende keine Magie."

„Also keine Schule und auch nicht Dumbledors Armee."

„Vielleicht kann ich mich der Londoner Gruppe anschließen. Zumindest könnte ich über sie andere finden, die untertauchen.", meinte sie.

„Also ich glaube nicht, dass du das willst. Ich denke du willst weder Hogwarts, noch Dumbledors Armee verlassen.", meinte Luna, „Ich finde du solltest Snape heiraten."

„Nun da Trelawney ausfällt ist das eine Möglichkeit.", schloss sich Zacharias an.

„Ich kann Snape nicht heiraten! Ich traue ihm nicht.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf, die sich des Gespräches mit Hermine am See besann.

„GINNY!", riefen Lisa und Morag gleichzeitig.

„Es ist Snape!", stellte sich Neville auf Ginnys Seite, „Er ist furchteinflössend."

„Ja, wer weiß, was er mit Hermine anstellt.", schauderte Ginny.

„Er ist immer noch ihr Lehrer.", versuchte Zacharias sie zu überzeugen.

„Ja, und es ist immer noch Snape!", meinte Ginny.

„Sie soll ihn doch nur scheinehelichen.", entgegnete Zacharias.

„Wer weiß wie er das sieht, vielleicht hat er die ganze Zeit nur darauf gewartet, dass er Hermine in die Finger bekommt.", schauderte Ginny.

„McGonagall wird ihn umbringen, wenn er auch nur versucht irgendetwas zu tun, das Hermine nicht will.", blieb Zacharias bei seiner Meinung, „Außerdem sprechen wir immer noch von Snape, ich weiß nicht woher du diese Phantasien hast."

„Ja, und wir wissen nicht, was genau in Snapes Kopf vorgeht.", blieb Ginny stur, „Außerdem muss sie mit ihm schlafen."

Zacharias schwieg.

„Siehst du, da hast du es, du würdest auch keinen Sex mit Snape wollen. Ich glaube niemand hier würde das wollen.", triumphierte Ginny.

„Naja, wenn er gut im Bett ist.", hörte Hermine Lavender flüstern.

So ein Kommentar musste ja von ihr kommen, Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Besser Snape, den wir falls er auch nur irgendeine falsche Bewegung machen sollte umbringen…", begann Zacharias und wurde unterbrochen.

„Als irgendein anderer lüsterner, alter Zauberer, der nur eine Sexsklavin sucht, die den ganzen Tag im Schlafzimmer gefesselt…"

„LAVENDER!", meinte Morag empört.

„Was denn?", fragte sie aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Deine Sexphantasien, die wirklich niemand hier hören wollte, sind nur kontraproduktiv.", schimpfte Morag.

Harry warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu, er wollte offenbar wissen, ob er dem Gespräch ein Ende bereiten sollte. Aber Hermine schüttelte sachte den Kopf, das würde sie selbst machen.

„LEUTE! Es ist mein Leben und mein Körper über den ihr hier gerade sprecht. Und ich werde Snape auf gar keinen Fall heiraten."

Sie versuchten es noch ein weiteres Mal, ehe sie meinte, dass sie nur kostbare Zeit verschwenden würden.

---

Ein durchdringender Schrei riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Hermine!", hörte sie Harrys aufgebrachte Stimme, er lief vom Schloss in Richtung See, „Du musst sofort kommen!"

Hermine lief zu ihm.

„McGonagall will uns sofort sehen, es geht um einen schrecklichen Vorfall in Askaban.", erzählte er aufgelöst und außer Atem.

„Weißt du etwas Näheres?", fragte sie nervös.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

McGonagall hatte sich mit Harry und Hermine zwei Tage nach Ende der Ferien getroffen. Zuvor hatte Dumbledors Armee vereinbart, dass sie bereit wären dem Orden des Phönix die Informationen über Vorhaben zu geben, die wirklich notwendig waren. McGonagall hatte ihnen das gleiche Angebot von Seiten des Ordens gemacht.

Hermine erkannte ihre Direktorin kaum wieder, als sie das Büro betrat. Ihr Gesicht war bitter und sie wirkte getroffen.

„Was ich ihnen jetzt sage wird unter uns bleiben.", begann sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Harry und Hermine nickten. Für einen Moment hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass McGonagall den Tränen nahe war.

„Direktorin, was ist vorgefallen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich muss unverzüglich nach Askaban aufbrechen.", begann sie dann und offenbar fielen ihr die Worte schwer.

„Padma…", begann sie mit gebrochener Stimme, und setzte sich dann.

„Nehmen sie Platz.", bat sie die beiden dann und atmete tief durch.

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Leib, dunkle Vorahnungen beschlichen sie. Als sie sich setzen wollte, bekam sie weiche Knie und konnte sich gerade noch an der Lehne des Stuhles festhalten. McGonagall kämpfte allem Anschein nach immer noch mit den Tränen, die sie auf keinen Fall zulassen konnte.

„Was ist mit ihr, Direktorin?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

McGonagall atmete tief durch.

„Padma wurde im Gefängnis…", ihre Stimme riss ab und Hermine bemerkte, dass McGonagall selbst zitterte, „Sie wurde vergewaltigt."

---

Harry und Hermine warteten in Professor Flitwicks Büro. McGonagall hatte ihnen angewiesen vorerst nicht mit den anderen zu sprechen und auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten. Professor Flitwick lief nervös im Lehrerzimmer auf und ab.

„Diese Verbrecher und Verbrecherinnen.", meinte er mit glasigen Augen, „Diese elenden Verbrecher und Verbrecherinnen."

Diese Wortwahl sah dem zart besaiteten Lehrer gar nicht ähnlich, aber in Anbetracht der Situation war es nicht verwunderlich. Harry hatte Hermine mehrmals zurückhalten müssen, da sie aufspringen und auch der Stell nach Askaban apparieren wollte.

„Hermine, du bist doch ein rationaler Mensch. Wenn du dorthin apparierst und alle verfluchst die du antriffst, nützt das niemanden.", meinte er eindringlich

„Crucio ist noch zu gut für sie.", fluchte sie.

„Ms Granger.", erschrak Flitwick und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Lehrertisch, „Wenn sie sich selbst in diesem Hass verlieren, dann haben sie gesiegt. Lassen sie nicht zu, dass diese Verbrecher und Verbrecherinnen ihnen die Unschuld ihrer Seele rauben."

„Aber diese Monster können doch nicht… Padma…", begann sie zu weinen.

„Wir müssen jetzt alle stark sein, für Ms Patil."

Hermine nickte, doch tief in sich spürte sie, dass dieses Ereignis in ihr ein Tor zu ungeahnten Kräften geöffnet hatte. Eine Stimme sagte ihr, dass sie jetzt, in diesem Moment, einen unverzeihlichen Spruch anwenden könnte, da sie ihn jetzt wirklich von ganzem Herzen und mit ganzer Seele meinen würde. Was sie daran am meisten erschrak war, dass es sie nicht beunruhigte.

Das Schweigen machte das Warten nur noch unerträglicher, aber Hermine war sich sicher, dass es nichts gab, das es auch nur ein wenig besser gemacht hätte. Es dauerte einige Stunden, bis es an der Tür klopfte und McGonagall eintrat.

„Direktorin?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Ich muss mich nur erst einmal setzen, dann erzähle ich ihnen alles.", erklärte sie und nahm Platz, sie sah sehr mitgenommen aus.

---

McGonagall stand im Büro eines Sprechers des Ministers.

„Professorin McGonagall, ich versichere ihnen, dass es uns allen eine Unannehmlichkeit ist."

„Eine Unannehmlichkeit? Das ist eine ungeheuerliche Untertreibung!", fuhr sie ihn aufgebracht an, „Wie kann es passieren, dass ein derartiger Vorfall sich unter den Augen des Ministers ereignet."

„Niemand konnte ahnen, wozu der Sicherheitsbeamte im Stande war.", wies er den Vorwurf zurück.

„Nach all den Ereignissen rund um die Verhaftungen?"

„Ich versichere ihnen, sämtliche Mitglieder der Exekutive, die während der Verhaftungen über die Strenge schlugen wurden zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Es gab Klagen und sie werden die Konsequenzen tragen. Genauso wie der Verbrecher, der sich an der Gefangenen Patil vergangen hat."

„All ihre Zusicherungen machen dieses Verbrechen aber nicht ungeschehen.", meinte sie giftig, „Wo befindet sich Ms Patil jetzt?"

„Nachdem sie in der Krankenstation war, haben wir sie in die Zelle zurückgebracht.", erklärte er.

„Sind sie vollkommen wahnsinnig? Sie schicken das Mädchen zurück in die Zelle, nachdem sie brutal vergewaltigt wurde?", verlor Minerva vollkommen die Geduld.

„Sie ist nach wie vor eine Gefangene.", erklärte er.

„Deshalb bin ich hier, nach diesen Ereignissen, ist es das mindeste was sie für dieses Mädchen tun können, sie freizulassen."

„Der Minister…"

„Der Minister sollte sich bewusst sein, dass er nach einem derartigen Vorfall die Festnahme nicht länger rechtfertigen kann. Ich bestehe darauf, dass die Gefangenen unverzüglich freigelassen werden. Der Grund dafür, dass sie immer noch festgehalten werden ist, dass sie fürchten sie könnten fliehen. Ich bin gerne bereit für sie zu bürgen.", erklärte McGonagall.

„Der Minister hat erwartet, dass sie mit diesen Forderungen kommen würden."

„Das ist bei weitem nicht alles. Ich bestehe darauf, dass Ms Patil nach diesen Ereignissen von Erlass 35 befreit wird. Es wäre ungeheuerlich von diesem Mädchen nun zu verlagen zu heiraten, geschweige denn die Ehe zu vollziehen."

„Nun, der Minister hat auch damit gerechnet."

„Ich hoffe er hat ihnen auch Anweisungen gegeben.", meinte sie aufgebracht.

„Ja.", meinte der Sprecher, „Er ist bereit, die vier Gefangenen zu entlassen und in ihre Obhut zu geben, wenn sie sich bereit erklären drei Kontrollorgane des Ministeriums in Hogwarts aufzunehmen."

„Nur ein Kontrollorgan."

„Zwei. Weiter hinunter zu verhandeln hat der Minister mir nicht gestattet."

„Gut, zwei.", schnaufte sie unzufrieden.

„Ms Patil wird auch nicht von Erlass 35 befreit."

„Darauf bestehe ich!", meinte Minerva aufgebracht.

„Er ist bereit eine Einigung zu finden. Wir verzichten auf den Nachweis der Hochzeitsnacht. Ms Patil und ihr Verlobter Mr Thomas erhalten die Sondergenehmigung, dass sie erst innerhalb von drei Jahren einem Kind das Leben schenken müssen."

„Fünf Jahre."

„Vier.", meinte der Sprecher.

„Ich werde sie sofort mitnehmen."

„Sie werden bereits auf die Übernahme vorbereitet. Solange sie weiter unter Anklage stehen, haben sie Hausarrest in Hogwarts.", erklärte der Sprecher.

„Ich will sie zunächst zu ihren Eltern bringen. Zumindest Ms Patil."

„Ms Patil wird es gestattet den Rest der Woche bei ihren Eltern zu verbringen. Aber sie tragen die Verantwortung."

„Einverstanden.", reichte ihm McGonagall die Hand.

---

„Ms Patil befindet sich bis auf weiteres bei ihrer Familie. Mr und Mrs Macmillian sowie Mr Malfoy befinden sich im Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey hat ihnen bereits Schlaftränke verabreicht, Besuch ist erst morgen gestattet.", erklärte sie.

„Padma?", meinte Hermine.

„Ein Heiler von St.Mungos, der auch psychologische Erfahrung hat, kümmert sich um sie. Er hat sich auch bereit erklärt mit ihrem engeren Freundeskreis zu sprechen, falls Ms Patil das wünscht."

„Ich nehme an es gehörte zum Deal, dass nichts im Tagespropheten erscheint?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, aber ich bezweifle, dass der Tagesprophet darüber berichten wird und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es für Ms Patil nicht das Beste ist. Wir werden natürlich gegen den Sicherheitsbeamten vorgehen."

„Gehen sie jetzt erst einmal ins Bett und behandeln sie die Informationen weiterhin vertraulich. Möglicherweise ist es nicht im Sinne von Ms Patil, dass die Ereignisse publik gemacht werden."

Harry und Hermine nickten. Ich werde sie alle umbringen, dachte Hermine, und ging schweigend neben ihm her.

„Hermine, bitte versprich mir, dass du zumindest darüber nachdenkst Snape zu heiraten.", meinte Harry plötzlich.

„Harry?", fragte sie überfordert.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie sehr dieser schreckliche Vorfall auch auf ihm lastete.

„Ich denke niemand hasst Snape so sehr wie ich, aber er würde dir zumindest nicht das antun, was Padma widerfahren ist.", meinte er eindringlich.

„Harry…", versuchte sie sich rauszureden.

„Hermine! Du bist im Gefängnis dieser Gefahr ausgesetzt und wenn du mit irgendeinem Magier verheiratet wirst ebenfalls."

„Harry, ich bin eine Frau. Ich bin dieser Gefahr immer ausgesetzt."

„Aber du musst nicht unnötige Risiken eingehen.", meinte er, „Bitte versprich mir nur, dass du es zumindest überdenkst."

Hermine nickte. Diese Nacht lag sie noch lange wach, der Gedanke an Padma ließ sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Ernie, Hannah, Padma und Draco waren also zumindest bis zum Prozess wieder zurück, aber um welchen Preis…


	36. Zweckentfremde die Medien!

**Zweckentfremde die Medien!**

Ernie und Hannah verließen die Krankenstation bereits zwei Tage später. Nun, da sie wieder frei waren, wollten sie eigentlich keinen Tag ruhen. Aber die Anwesenheit der Kontrollorgane bei denen es sich trotz der Vorfälle im Ministerium um Dolores Umbridge und Bill Lester handelte, schränkten ihre Möglichkeiten stark ein. Ernie und Hannah hatten Dumbledors Armee über Justin ausrichten lassen, dass sie nicht mehr zu den Treffen erscheinen würden, da es sowohl DA als auch sie selbst gefährdete. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass sie sich davon abhielten ließen, öffentliche Veranstaltungen abzuhalten, in denen sie über die Haftbedingungen aufklärten. Sie sprachen sich öffentlich gegen das Gesetz aus und betonten, dass sie schließlich ein Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung hatten.

„Wir halten uns an das Gesetz, Ms Umbridge.", meinte Ernie zu ihr, als sie versuchte ihn daran zu hindern Informationsmaterial zu verteilen, „Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir nicht unsere Meinung darüber kundtun dürfen."

„Laut Verfassung des Ministeriums handelt es sich bei unserer Regierungsform um eine Demokratie und keine Diktatur. Solange wir nicht gegen Gesetze verstoßen, können sie uns nicht daran hindern uns gegen Gesetze auszusprechen.", erklärte Hannah.

Da ein Gesamttreffen von Dumbledors Armee unter den Umständen unmöglich war, trafen sich die Arbeitsgruppen im Stillen und leisteten so weiter Widerstand. Der Tag der öffentlichen Hochzeit von Seamus und Lavender rückte unter dessen immer näher.

„Wir haben eine ausgesprochen gute Nachricht.", erklärte Zacharias.

Hermine, Harry und er hatten sich mit dem – mittlerweile illegalen – Unsichtbarkeitsumhang von Harry in die heulende Hütte geschlichen.

„Welche?", fragte Hermine.

„Wir müssen nicht einmal auf der Hochzeit sein. Lavender und Seamus haben die Zauberformelkombination, die für das ausstrahlende Denkanarium verwendet wird gestohlen. Wir können jetzt jedes Denkanarium verwenden, und die Ausstrahlung der Hochzeit mit dem Erinnerungszusammenschnitt der AG für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit überlagern."

„Braucht ihr dazu Hilfe?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, wir schaffen das alleine. Ihr könnt euch einfach an ein Unterhaltungs-Denkanarium eurer Wahl setzen und die Übertragung genießen. Außerdem haben wir noch eine Überraschung auf Lager.", meinte er grinsend und ging nicht näher darauf ein.

Am Ende der Woche kam Padma zurück nach Hogwarts. Sie schloss sich unverzüglich der Gruppe von Ernie und Hannah an, weigerte sich aber, genauere Auskünfte über die Ereignisse rund um ihre Freilassung zu geben. Um die Vergewaltigung kursierten Gerüchte, die offenbar durch das Ministerium durchgedrungen waren. Padma weigerte sich dazu Stellung zu nehmen. Nur Dumbledors Armee wusste genaueres und respektierte Padmas Wunsch nicht näher darauf einzugehen.

„Sie haben meinem Körper die Unschuld genommen, aber sie nehmen mir nicht meine Seele. Weißt du, der Typ hat das nur getan, weil er herausgefunden hat, dass ich eine reinblütige Hexe bin. Er wollte mich nur deshalb demütigen. Wenn ich jetzt aufhöre, haben sie genau das erreicht, was sie bezweckten. Das werde ich nicht zulassen.", war das einzige was Hermine von ihr darüber zu hören bekam und das zu der Zeit als Padma alle das Gefühl gaben, es wäre in Ordnung, wenn sie jetzt erst einmal eine Pause machen würde.

Nur einmal erwähnte sie es noch indirekt.

„Hermine, ich habe mit den anderen gesprochen und ich erachte es als einzige Lösung, wenn du Snape heiratest. Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie dir Gewalt angetan wird. Das zerstört etwas in dir und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir so etwas passiert."

Langsam begann Hermine sich elend zu fühlen, weil sie trotz der mehrmaligen Aufforderungen von Dumbledors Armee noch nicht einmal darüber nachdenken wollte Snape zu heiraten.

Am Tag der Hochzeit von Lavender und Seamus saßen die meisten Schüler und Schülerinnen vor einem großen Unterhaltungsdenkanarium, das anlässlich dieses Ereignisses vom Ministerium an Hogwarts verliehen wurde. Hannah, Ernie und Padma verweigerten öffentlich die Teilnahme, als Protest gegen den Erlass. Sie kannten den Plan, aber sie wollten die Gelegenheit dennoch nutzen um ein Zeichen zu setzen.

Nach wenigen Minuten, in denen Lavender und Seamus der Menge entgegenstrahlten, wurde das Programm plötzlich umgeschaltet. Ratlosigkeit und Verwirrung machten sich breit. Plötzlich befand sich das Publikum inmitten der Demonstration. Eine unbekannte Stimme dokumentierte die Ereignisse. Schließlich wurde bis ins Detaill erklärt, was der Erlass für das Leben von Hexen und Zauberer bedeutete und weshalb er fallen musste.

„Wir haben ein freies Leben verdient, in dem wir entscheiden können wie und mit wem wir leben. 2WLF fordert das Ministerium ein weiteres Mal auf den Erlass 35 und 35a fallen zu lassen.", schloss die Stimme und die Übertragung schien zur Hochzeit zurück zu wechseln.

Doch dann erschien die kommentierende Stimme erneut.

„Werden sie ihre Kinder an das Ministerium verkaufen? Werden sie ihren Kindern sagen, dass sie in diesem Land kein freies Leben führen werden? Werden sie in so einem Land wirklich Kinder zur Welt bringen? Werden sie sich bereit erklären die Gebärmaschine für eine Generation neuer Sklavinnen und Sklaven zu werden?", fragte die Stimme.

„Ja, ich will.", hörte wesen nun Lavenders Antwort.

„Werden sie ihre Träume opfern? Werden sie ihre Ausbildung aufgeben, um Kinder großzuziehen, die in eine Welt geboren werden, in der sie keine andere Wahl haben werden, als ebenfalls ihr Leben in den Dienste des Ministeriums zu stellen? Werden sie das Ministerium und die Gesetzgebung zu keiner Zeit in Frage stellen? Werden sie ihr Leben geben, wenn das Ministerium darauf besteht? Werden sie auf ihre Freiheit, die sie sich in einem langem Krieg erkämpft haben verzichten?"

„Ja, ich will.", ertönte die Antwort von Seamus.

„Wenn sie glauben, sie stünden in der Schuld des Ministeriums, dürfen sie die Braut küssen."

Seamus und Lavender gaben sich einen Kuss und die Übertragung brach allen Anschein nach vollkommen ab. Es herrschte Dunkelheit.

„Sie haben gewählt so zu leben, aber was gibt ihnen das Recht andere zu zwingen nach ihren selbst gewählten Vorstellungen zu leben?"

Plötzlich standen die Zuschauer und Zuschauerinnen inmitten eines Korridores. Links und rechts standen Exekutivbeamten und Beamtinnen, die Fluche auf sie loszulassen schienen.

Dann schaltete die Übertragung endgültig zur Hochzeit zurück.

Es war bei weitem nicht alles, am nächsten Tag erschien der „Tag des Propheten". Anstatt des Tagespropheten wurde diese Zeitung geliefert, die durch überspitzte Darstellung den Tagespropheten ins Lächerliche zog.

Die Schlagzeile lautete „Der Minister tritt zurück!" und das Bild zeigte den Minister, als er beim Schauprozess ein ganz schön dummes Gesicht machte, als er realisierte, dass die Gefangenen vor seiner Nase die Flucht ergriffen hatten.

Aber das schönste war, dass wie immer alle Ermittlungen ergebnislos blieben und das Ministerium so eine weitere Blamage einstecken musste.

---

Die nächsten Wochen standen ganz im Zeichen der Hochzeiten. Zwar fanden die meisten recht sang und klanglos statt, doch sie beanspruchten dennoch sehr viel Zeit. Es war Mitte Feber und Hermine hatte einen Brief vom Ministerium erhalten. Demnach wurden ihr drei mögliche Kandidaten gestellt, alle drei waren an die 50 und lebten weit weg von Hogwarts.

_Da es ihnen nicht gelungen ist, einen Ehepartner zu finden, macht ihnen das Ministerium folgende drei Vorschläge:_

_Harvey Gellar, 47: Mr Gellars Ziel ist es eine große Familie zu gründen. Er stellt keine intellektuellen Anforderungen an eine Frau. Seiner Frau wird die Organisation des Haushaltes übertragen, ihr unterstehen 30 Hauselfen._

_Larry Warrick, 49: Mr Warrick lebt sehr zurückgezogen in den Wäldern. Sein Haus ist bescheiden, aber sein Herz ist groß. Von einer Frau erwartet er die Erziehung seiner 4 Kinder im Alter von 2 bis 14, sowie zumindest zwei weitere Kinder._

_Lord Timothy Brody, 46: Mr Brody sucht nach einer willigen und gefügigen Frau. Er stellt keine sonstigen Ansprüche und ist sehr vermögend._

_Es ist möglich, dass bereits ein anderer Zauberer die Ehe mit ihnen beantragt hat. Daher haben sie am 25. Feber noch einmal die Möglichkeit ihre endgültige Wahl zu treffen, da sämtliche Ansuchen erst dann ausgewertet werden._

_Sollten sie in der Zwischenzeit eine Ehe eingehen, ist diese Mitteilung hinfällig. Wenden sie sich in dem Fall bis spätestens 24. Feber beim Ministerium, denn dann endet die Antragsfrist._

_Da sie Mitglied bei Wizlove sind, wird ihnen diese Organisation auch noch ein Schreiben schicken. Sie werden unter besten Wissen und Gewissen den Partner auswählen, der am besten zu ihnen passt. Es ist anzunehmen, dass er bereits unter den drei Vorschlägen, die das Ministerium ihnen macht, vertreten ist._

In den folgenden Tagen suchten alle möglichen Leute sie auf, um über diesen Brief zu sprechen. Ginny und Harry hatten offenbar alle darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt.

„Weißt du, Hermine, mittlerweile finde sogar ich, dass du Snape heiraten solltest.", meinte Ginny, die zu einer Gruppe gehörte, die sie in der Bibliothek belagerte.

„Ach plötzlich? Hast du jetzt keine Angst mehr, dass er sich einfach so über mich hermacht?", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf.

„Ach, weißt du. Doch. Aber. Nein."

„Ginny, du machst es nicht gerade besser.", meinte Zacharias, „Hör zu, wir haben uns alle etwas ausgedacht, das es dir leichter machen wird, unseren Vorschlag zu beherzigen."

„Ach ja?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Abgesehen davon, dass wir Snape umbringen werden, sollte er dir auch nur ein Haar krümmen, haben wir beschlossen ihn die nächste Zeit zu beschatten. Wir versuchen herauszufinden, wie du Snape von dir fernhalten kannst, wenn es nötig werden sollte.", erklärte Harry.

„Beruhigt, Ginny?", rollte Hermine mit den Augen, sie war gar nicht angetan von dieser Idee.

„Nein, aber das habe ich ihnen schon gesagt.", meinte sie aufgebracht.

Hermine behauptete, sie würde darüber nachdenken und ließ wieder zwei Tage verstreichen.

Schließlich war es Padma, die ihr klar machte, dass sie gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als Snape zu fragen ob er sie heiraten wollte.

„Hermine. Ich weiß, dass du seit Monaten versuchst die Tatsache zu verdrängen, aber die Zeit wird langsam eng. Überleg einfach einmal rational: Snape ist dein Lehrer und er wird es nicht wagen dir irgendetwas anzutun, Snape ist ein schrecklicher Mensch, aber kein Monster. Er ist außerdem deine einzige Chance hier in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob er ja sagen würde, aber bitte versuch es zumindest. Was willst du denn sonst tun?"

Padma hatte recht: Was sollte sie sonst tun?

Askaban stand nicht zur Debatte, die Kandidaten des Ministeriums auch nicht, wegen der vielen Dinge die es zu tun gab – Schule und Widerstand – hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt, um mögliche Scheinehemänner kennenzulernen und nun, da sie wieder in Hogwarts war, wollte sie nicht an eine Flucht denken. Abgesehen davon bestand auch dann die Gefahr in Askaban zu enden, was ebenso für Untertauchen galt.

Sie würde also Snape heiraten. Was für ein absurder Gedanke.


	37. Ein vernünftiges Angebot?

**Ein vernünftiges Angebot?**

In Gedanken ging Hermine die Situation mehrmals durch: Sie würde also zu Professor Snape gehen und ihn fragen, ob er sie heiraten würde. Aber wie würde er wohl reagieren und wie könnte sie ihn davon überzeugen, dass es auch für ihn die vernünftigste Wahl wäre.

„Wollen wir es durchspielen?", fragte Ginny sie plötzlich.

Sie hatten gerade ihr Training im Raum der Wünsche beendet und noch einige Zeit bis zum Abendessen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das notwendig ist.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nun, mir scheint Ginnys Vorschlag eine durchaus gute Idee zu sein. Immerhin musst du Snape wirklich davon überzeugen, dass er dich heiratet.", warf Zacharias ein.

Sie wollte das doch eigentlich gar nicht, aber es gab keine anzustrebende Alternative. Bestimmt würde er, wenn er überhaupt einwilligen würde, die Tatsache, dass er sie dadurch vor einem schlimmeren Schicksal bewahrte, dazu benutzen, wieder Macht über sie zu erlangen.

„Also, wer spielt Snape?", fragte Ginny, Hermine seufzte, sie war offenbar überstimmt worden.

„Ich denke wir sollten ihn alle spielen, um alle Möglichkeiten durchzugehen.", überlegte Zacharias.

Sie hatte das doch alles wieder und wieder in Gedanken durchgespielt, eigentlich war diese systematische Herangehensweise ihr eine der Liebsten, aber sie fühlte sich irgendwie merkwürdig, fast schuldig, weil sich alle so sehr, um sie kümmerten, wo es doch vielen anderen wesentlich schlechter erging als ihr.

„Trotzdem ist es leichter, wenn eine Person ihn spielt, die anderen können ergänzen oder korrigieren.", schlug Ginny vor.

„Meinetwegen.", meinte Zacharias, „Also wer spielt Snape?"

Schließlich entschlossen sie sich – über Hermines Kopf hinweg – dazu, dass Ginny ihn spielen würde. Hermine kam sich unterdessen sehr bevormundet vor, niemand machte sich überhaupt die Mühe sie danach zu fragen, was sie davon hielt.

„Hört mal, ich schaffe das schon. Alleine!", versuchte sie es.

„Ein bisschen Training kann wirklich nicht schaden.", gab Ginny nicht nach.

Hermine seufzte und nickte ausgesprochen widerwillig. Im Raum der Wünsche stand plötzlich Snapes Schreibtisch, hinter den Ginny sich setzte.

„Klopf, klopf.", rollte Hermine mit den Augen, und trat dann an den Schreibtisch.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich sie hereingebeten habe, Ms Granger.", imitierte Ginny Snape.

„Es ist ausgesprochen dringend.", meinte Hermine wenig überzeugend.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ein Anliegen einer Schülerin dringender sein kann, als die Arbeit die ich momentan zu erledigen habe."

„Würden sie mich heiraten,… Professor.", murmelte Hermine desinteressiert.

„Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich sie heiraten würde, Ms Granger. Ich würde eher nach Askaban gehen!"

„Na dann, viel Spaß.", meinte Hermine und wandte sich von Ginny ab.

„Jetzt warte doch, Hermine. Du hast es noch nicht einmal versucht!", beharrte Ginny darauf dieses Spiel fortzusetzen.

Hermine seufzte laut und wandte sich um.

„Ich glaube es ist vernünftiger, wenn sie mich heiraten, als wenn sie nach Askaban gehen.", meinte sie belanglos.

„Nun, ich bin anderer Meinung.", meinte Ginny.

„Kann ich irgendetwas tun, um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, oder verschwende ich damit nur meine Zeit?", fragte sie.

Ginny starrte sie nur fragend an.

„Also ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keinerlei Ahnung, was Snape darauf sagen würde."

Die anderen waren auch nicht besonders hilfreich, aber Zacharias bestand auf einen weiteren Versuch. Diesmal spielte Neville Snape.

„Klopf, klopf.", meinte Hermine mittlerweile sehr abschätzig.

„Herein.", murrte Neville, ehe er kichern musste.

Hermine trat an den Tisch.

„Was führt sie hier her Ms Granger. Wollen sie sich noch ein paar Strafarbeiten einhandeln?"

„Nein, ich wollte sie etwas fragen.", meinte sie.

„Sie wollen mich doch nicht etwa fragen, ob ich sie heiraten will."

„Doch, Snape. Ich will sie heiraten, Überraschung.", meinte sie mittlerweile schon sehr genervt.

Neville sah verwirrt drein, also half Ginny ihm auf die Sprünge.

„Aber sie wissen was das bedeutet, Ms Granger. Sie müssten mit mir schlafen.", meinte sie.

„Es könnte schlimmer kommen.", meinte sie halbherzig.

„Schlimmer als sie, Ms Granger.", warf Luna ein, „Das bezweifle ich sehr."

Dafür erntete sie böse Blicke.

„Was denn, sie spielt die Rolle von euch allen am besten!", verteidigte Hermine sie.

Nach diesem erfolglosen Versuch wollte Hermine gehen, doch Ginny hielt sie zurück.

„Was denn?", meinte sie genervt.

„Noch ein Versuch, ja?", bat sie.

„Damit ihr alle euren Spaß an meiner nicht besonders erfreulichen Lage habt. Nein, danke!", fuhr sie Ginny aufgebracht an.

Sie stürmte aus dem Raum der Wünsche. Harry sah schnell auf die Karte des Herumtreibers und stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Luft rein war. Betroffen starrten sich alle an.

„Nun, wir sind ihr wohl keine große Hilfe.", meinte Harry gedrückt.

---

Aufgebracht stürmte Hermine durch den Flur. Die Besorgnis der Gruppe war mittlerweile alles andere als schmeichelhaft, sie war eher lästig und Hermine fühlte sich zunehmend herabgesetzt. Als wäre sie nicht in der Lage sich selbst zu helfen. Als sie um die Ecke bog, war sie so in Rage, dass sie mit Snape zusammenstieß. Wunderbar, das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

„Können sie nicht etwas Aufpassen, Ms Granger.", schnaubte er wütend.

„Tut mir leid.", meinte sie zornig.

„Danach hört es sich nicht gerade an. Weshalb haben sie es überhaupt so eilig?", meinte er aufgebracht.

„Ich wollte zu ihnen.", meinte sie dann.

Ob sie es nun gleich hinter sich brachte oder noch ein paar Tage wartete, würde ohnehin nichts an der Situation ändern. Aber so würden die anderen wenigstens endlich damit aufhören ihr helfen zu wollen.

„Interessant.", belächelte er sie, „Und was verschafft mir dieses unverhoffte Vergnügen?"

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn wir das in ihrem Büro besprechen könnten.", bat sie höflich.

„Nun, dann will ich für sie hoffen, dass es wichtig ist und sie mir nicht nur meine kostbare Zeit stehlen.", meinte er kühl.

Sie folgte ihm schweigend in sein Büro.

„Wenn sie gekommen sind, um mich darum zu bitten, ihre Strafe diese Woche ausfallen zu lassen, würde ich ihnen gleich empfehlen wieder zu gehen.", meinte er streng.

„Deshalb bin ich nicht gekommen. Ich habe eine Frage an sie.", meinte sie und atmete tief durch.

„Sollte sie mein Fach betreffen, bin ich nicht bereit ihnen Auskünfte zu geben. Ich habe sie nicht meines Kurses verwiesen, um mir dann meine Freizeit mit der Beantwortung ihrer Fragen zu vertreiben.", erklärte er finster.

„Es ist nichts dergleichen.", erklärte sie.

„Nun, dann frage ich mich was in aller Welt sie dazu veranlasst mich zu belästigen.", meinte er kalt.

Es lange auszuführen, würde ihm nur die Möglichkeit geben, ihre Frage abzuweisen, ehe sie sie überhaupt ausgesprochen hatte, also entschloss sich Hermine dazu, gleich direkt zu fragen.

„Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie mich heiraten würden?", meinte sie sehr sachlich.

Snape starrte sie ungläubig an.

„Das ist mit Abstand die dümmste Frage, die sie mir in ihrem ganzen Leben gestellt haben Ms Granger.", meinte er perplex, „Ich bin wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für solche Spielchen."

„Es ist mir durchaus ernst, Professor.", meinte sie und versuchte Fassung zu bewahren.

„Ist ihnen überhaupt bewusst, was sie da von sich geben? Machen sie sich doch nicht lächerlich!", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Sie sind halb so alt, meine Schülerin und uns verbindet nicht gerade ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis. Was bringt sie auf diese wahnwitzige Idee?"

„Professor, so ungern ich das auch zugebe, sie sind meine letzte Hoffnung. Wenn sie mich nicht heiraten, muss ich Hogwarts verlassen.", meinte sie und bemühte sich ihn weiterhin anzusehen, ohne eine Schwäche zu zeigen.

Sie lieferte sich ihm mit diesen Worten und ihrem Vorschlag vollkommen aus. Ihr Schicksal lag nun ganz alleine in seiner Hand, eine Vorstellung, die diese Situation für sie nur noch unerträglicher gestaltete.

„Und wie nützt mir dieses nicht gerade verlockende Angebot?", meinte er kühl.

„Sie könnten auch in Hogwarts bleiben.", meinte sie.

„Dazu muss ich nicht unbedingt sie heiraten, Ms Granger. Mir wurden bereits drei Frauen durch das Ministerium vorgeschlagen.", erklärte er sachlich.

„Was muss ich tun, damit sie mich heiraten, Professor?", fragte sie sehr ernst.

Snape schenkte ihr einen amüsierten Blick.

„Dasselbe wie alle Frauen. Überzeugen sie mich.", funkelte er sie an.

Wie erstarrt, stand sie vor ihm, und starrte ihn schockiert an. Bei seinen Worten war ihr unverzüglich Ginnys Theorie in den Sinn gekommen.

„Nein, daran habe ich jetzt nicht gedacht. Ich darf sie doch bitten!", schüttelte er den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.

Damit gab er ihr das Gefühl, als wäre nichts weiter hergeholt als diese Annahme.

„Verzeihung", stammelte sie nur, da sie den Schock noch nicht ganz überwunden hatte.

Während sie sich langsam wieder sammelte, starrte er sie fragend an. Als sie wieder klarer denken konnte, begann sie zu erklären.

„Ich nehme an eine Ehe interessiert sie ebenso wenig wie mich und sie haben genauso wie ich nicht die Absicht dieses Gesetz zu befolgen. Ich habe nicht vor in irgendeiner Weise in ihr Leben einzugreifen, ich will auch nichts über ihr Leben wissen und schon gar nicht darin eingebunden werden. Auf gar keinen Fall will ich Kinder mit ihnen haben. Ich biete ihnen eine Scheinehe an.", meinte sie schließlich.

„Das habe ich angenommen.", sagte er trocken und schenkte ihr dann einen finsteren Blick, „Ihnen ist bewusst, dass sie mit mir schlafen müssten und wir uns in Anbetracht der Anwesenheit der Kontrollorgane vermutlich ein Zimmer teilen müssten?"

Offenbar wollte er ihr Furcht einflössen.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Und hören sie auf damit mir Angst einjagen zu wollen, ich habe keine Angst vor ihnen.", meinte sie stark.

Snapes Lippen formten ein gefährliches Grinsen.

„Nun, Ms Granger, wenn das so ist, nehme ich ihr Angebot an. Da sie sich offenbar wieder einmal maßlos selbst überschätzen, ist offenbar noch eine weitere Lektion erforderlich. Ich denke, das kann noch ausgesprochen interessant werden."

Sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass dieser Kommentar sie durchaus etwas Beunruhigte und reichte ihm den Verlobungsantrag. Den anderen würde sie seine abschließende Bemerkung wohl eher vorenthalten, schließlich würde es nur dazu führen, dass sie sie noch mehr bemuttern würden.

---

„SEVERUS! Haben sie vollkommen den Verstand verloren?", empfing ihn Minerva McGonagall am nächsten Morgen in ihrem Büro, „Das Ministerium hat mir gerade die Nachricht überbracht. Was in aller Welt hat sie dazu veranlasst einen Verlobungsantrag für Ms Granger einzureichen."

Snape blieb vollkommen ruhig und gelassen.

„Ms Granger hat mich gestern aufgesucht und mir ein vernünftiges Angebot unterbreitet.", erklärte er sachlich.

„Sie ist ihre Schülerin, zwanzig Jahre jünger und sie stehen nicht gerade in einem freundschaftlichen Verhältnis zueinander.", meinte Minerva entsetzt.

„All das habe ich ihr auch gesagt, Minerva.", erklärte er.

„Und dennoch waren sie verantwortungslos genug diesen Antrag zu unterschreiben?", konnte sie es nicht fassen.

„Verantwortungslos wäre es wohl, wenn ich zulassen würde, dass sie mit irgendeinem Zauberer verheiratet wird, der Merlin weiß was, mit ihr vorhat. Als Lehrer betrachte ich es außerdem als meine Verantwortung, zu verhindern, dass meinen Schülern und Schülerinnen aufgrund eines willkürlichen Gesetzes ihre Ausbildung untersagt wird.", entgegnete er kühl.

Minerva starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Das Mädchen war verzweifelt, was hätten sie an meiner Stelle getan?", fragte er.

„Nun, ich hätte wohl nicht anders gehandelt.", räumte Minerva ein, nachdem sie einen Moment lang überlegt hatte.

Minerva setzte sich und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Diese neuen Nachrichten waren nicht unbedingt erfreulich, auf der anderen Seite, wusste sie, dass diese Verlobung sowohl für Severus als auch für Hermine die einzige sichere Möglichkeit darstellte, in Hogwarts zu bleiben und sich nicht dem Gesetz beugen zu müssen.

„Ist Ms Granger bewusst, dass sie mit ihnen schlafen muss?", fragte Minerva etwas hilflos.

Er nickte.

„Ich bin alles andere als begeistert.", seufzte Minerva.

„Es ist auch für mich nicht angenehm.", meinte er, als sie ihm prüfend musterte.

„Da ich selbst keine bessere Alternative weiß, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als diese neue Entwicklung hinzunehmen und ihnen beiden viel Glück zu wünschen. Versprechen sie mir nur, dass sie die Hochzeitsnacht und alles weitere, das vielleicht im Rahmen dieses Gesetzes noch auf sie beide zukommt so erträglich wie möglich für Ms Granger zu gestalten.", bat Minerva eindringlich.

„Dazu ist wohl kein Versprechen nötig. Es ist eine Sache der Ehre, dass ich Ms Granger keine unnötigen Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten werde.", erklärte er das für selbstverständlich.

---

Harry und Hermine trafen McGonagall am gleichen Tag, um mit ihr den Umbau im Dachgeschoß zu besprechen. Da das Ministerium darauf bestanden hatte, wurde ein Teil des Dachgeschoßes umgebaut, ein eigenes Haus für Verheiratete wurde geschaffen. Jedes Ehepaar bekam ein Zimmer und es gab einen großen Gemeinschaftsraum. Obwohl McGonagall ganz und gar nicht begeistert war, würde es zumindest die vier Häuser, die durch die zusätzlichen zwei Jahrgänge überfüllt waren, entlasten. Nach der Besprechung bat sie Hermine noch kurz zu bleiben.

„Ich habe mit Professor Snape über ihre Verlobung gesprochen. Es hat mich überrascht, dass sie mich nicht davon in Kenntnis gesetzt haben.", meinte sie.

Hermine schwieg.

„Nun, ich habe darüber nachgedacht und muss ihnen beiden beipflichten, es war in Anbetracht der Umstände eine überaus vernünftige Entscheidung. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass sie alles bedacht haben.", erklärte sie.

Hermine wusste nicht recht, was sie entgegnen sollte und wartete ab.

„Ihnen ist klar, dass eine unerwünschte Schwangerschaft möglich wäre."

„Ich werde wie alle Mädchen zuvor Madam Pomfrey aufsuchen, um sicherzugehen, dass ich heirate, wenn ich meine unfruchtbaren Tage habe.", meinte sie.

„Sie haben keine zwei Wochen mehr! Ihnen ist klar, dass sie ihnen bei der Untersuchung nach der Hochzeitsnacht einen Trank geben. Dieser macht alle Tränke die eine Schwangerschaft im Nachhinein unterbinden sollte unschädlich, auch die Pille danach, die Muggel anwenden. Und ich hoffe ihnen ist klar, welche Strafen auf Abtreibungen stehen, sie überlegen momentan sogar sie zu erhöhen.", erklärte McGongall.

Hermine wusste selbst, dass sie die ganze Verlobung viel zu lange hinausgezögert hatte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie gehofft, sie könnte sie doch noch irgendwie umgehen. Jetzt fühlte sie sich ziemlich dumm, weil sie für ihr Handeln möglicherweise Konsequenzen tragen müsste, die sie leicht hätte umgehen können.

„Ich finde eine Lösung.", meinte sie bestimmt.

„Ich hoffe es. Sollten sie keine finden, hoffe ich, dass sie den Anstand besitzen, und Professor Snape rechtzeitig in Kenntnis setzen.", meinte sie.

„Selbstverständlich.", meinte Hermine.

Als sie sich umwenden wollte um zu gehen, rief sie McGongall kurz zurück.

„Ihnen ist auch bewusst, dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden und Freundinnen nicht im neuen Haus wohnen werden. Sie werden wohl mit Professor Snapes Räumlichkeiten Vorlieb nehmen müssen."

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst.", meinte Hermine, „Ich hatte genügend Zeit, um mir über sämtliche Konsequenzen dieser Verlobung Gedanken zu machen."

„Sollte sie dennoch irgendetwas brauchen, können sie mich jederzeit aufsuchen.", meinte McGonagall zum Abschied.

Hermine nickte anerkennend.

Am Flur machte sie eine kurze Pause, da wieder einmal alles zuviel zu werden drohte. Sie lehnte sich gegen eine Wand und atmete tief durch. Sie war stark, sagte sie sich selbst, sie würde das alles schon irgendwie schaffen.

---

Die Nachricht, dass Snape und Hermine sich verlobt hatten, verbreitete sich in Windeseile. Alle Mitglieder von Dumbledors Armee waren erleichtert, obwohl wohl jeder und jedem ein wenig mulmig zumute war, da sie sich mehr und mehr bewusst wurden, dass Hermine wirklich gezwungen wäre mit ihm zu schlafen und zusammenzuleben. Es bereitete ihnen allen gewisse Sorgen, dass sie ihm so zu einem gewissen Grad ausgeliefert war. Deshalb setzten sie nun alles daran, einen Weg zu finden, wie Hermine Snape unter Kontrolle behalten könnte.

„Weißt du Hermine, es tut uns allen leid, dass wir dich nach dem Training so sehr mit unserer Übung gequält haben.", entschuldigte sich Ginny.

„Ja, wir wussten natürlich, dass du es so oder so schaffen würdest.", klopfte ihr Harry auf die Schulter.

Nach dieser Entschuldigung verschwand der Ärger, den sie der Gruppe gegenüber empfunden hatte gänzlich. Sie meinten es immerhin gut mit ihr.


	38. Liebe Lösung oder Übel

**Liebe – Lösung aller Probleme oder Wurzel allen Übels?**

Zu ihrer Erleichterung ging Snape ihr aus dem Weg, während des Nachsitzens hatte er die Verlobung mit keinem Wort angesprochen. Hermine hatte Dumbledors Armee gebeten den Plan zu verwerfen, Snape die ganze Zeit über zu beschatten, da sie wichtigere Dinge zu tun hatten. Offensichtlich ließen sie sich aber nicht davon abbringen.

„Wir haben die Lösung für all deine Probleme.", verkündete Ginny eines Tages im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine sah sie ungläubig an, was würde sie ihr jetzt wohl sonderbares vorschlagen. Sie schenkte Harry einen fragenden, etwas missbilligenden Blick.

„Es ist auf jeden Fall besser als Lavenders Vorschlag, glaub mir.", versuchte er sie zu besänftigen.

„Was genau hat sie vorgeschlagen?", verdrehte Hermine die Augen.

„Dass Sex die beste Methode wäre einen Mann zu kontrollieren.", meinte Ginny.

„Fühlt Seamus sich dadurch nicht ein bisschen auf sein Geschlecht reduziert?", fragte Hermine.

„Er hielt es schon für sexistisch, aber Lavender meinte, dass sie darüber noch unter vier Augen ‚reden' werden.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Also in Anbetracht dessen, kann ich immer noch froh sein, dass ich nicht Lavender heiraten muss.", meinte Hermine weniger amüsiert als bitter.

„Ich weiß, wir sind dir keine große Hilfe, was das betrifft. Immer wenn die Sprache auf Snape und Sex kommt weichen wir dem Thema alle unbeholfen aus.", gestand Harry.

„Schon in Ordnung. Erinnert ihr euch nicht mehr? Ich war diejenige die meinte, die Hochzeitsnacht wäre eben dieser eine Preis den wir zu zahlen hätten. Es ist für mich nicht schlimmer als jedes andere Scheinehepaar, dass keinerlei Interesse an gemeinsamen Sex hat.", meinte Hermine, „Außerdem habe ich es noch wesentlich besser als viele andere, immerhin hatte ich noch so etwas ähnliches wie eine Wahl. Und ich vertraue Snape zumindest in der Hinsicht, dass er mir nichts antun wird. Aber ihr wolltet mir eigentlich von diesem Plan erzählen."

„Er wird dir nicht gefallen.", meinte Harry.

„Harry!", meinte Ginny etwas verärgert.

„Was denn, ich gebe nur meine realistische Einschätzung ab."

„Also raus mit der Sprache.", bat Hermine.

„Es ist ganz einfach: Snape muss sich in dich verlieben."

Ginny hoffte offenbar, dass Hermine zumindest zu lachen beginnen würde.

„Ihr habt jetzt offenbar vollkommen den Verstand verloren!", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Lass es dir doch erst einmal erklären.", bat Ginny.

Hermine schnaufte, erklärte sich dann aber dazu bereit sich anzuhören, was Ginny zu sagen hatte. Immerhin hatten sie wertvolle Zeit, die sie für andere Aktivitäten hätten nutzen können, an diesen absurden Plan verschwendet. Da sie es für sie getan hatten, war es das mindeste sich ihre Überlegungen wenigstens anzuhören.

„Wenn Snape sich unsterblich in dich verlieben sollte, wird er alles tun, damit du glücklich bist. Das heißt wenn du ihn auf Abstand halten willst, und dich das glücklich macht, wird er das akzeptieren. Er wird dir auf keinen Fall irgendwie wehtun wollen und dich respektvoll behandeln, weil er natürlich auch dein Herz gewinnen will.", erklärte Ginny.

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich noch nicht weiß, wie ihr erreichen wollt, dass Snape sich in mich verliebt, halte ich diesen Plan für ziemlich grausam, da es offenbar das Ziel sein soll, dass ich Snape früher oder später das Herz breche.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Zugegeben, der Plan ist sehr unausgereift. Wir haben nur versucht etwas zu finden, das Snape unter allen Umständen daran hindert dir Schaden zuzufügen. Und das einzig wirklich effektive Mittel, das wir gefunden haben ist Liebe."

„Wer genau ist eigentlich auf diese absurde Idee gekommen?", fragte Hermine.

Harry grinste: „Zacharias, aber ich glaube dazu solltest du die ganze Geschichte kennen."

---

Da Umbrigde nach Hogsmeade aufgebrochen war, und Lester nach der Karte des Herumtreibers im Büro von McGonagall festsaß, hatte die Gruppe, die Snape beschattete spontan beschlossen sich im Raum der Wünsche zu treffen.

„Also, konnte irgendjemand etwas Hilfreiches über Snape in Erfahrung bringen?", fragte Zacharias in die Runde.

Alle holten Pergament hervor, sie hatten alle abwechselnd ihre freie Zeit damit verbracht Snape zu folgen und alles zu protokollieren, das ihnen wichtig erschien. Alle waren damit bemüht in die Luft zu schauen und seinen Blicken auszuweichen.

„Hat irgendjemand überhaupt etwas Sinnvolles auf sein oder ihr Pergament geschrieben?", fragte Zacharias daher etwas verzweifelt.

„Er hat eine Allergie gegen Erdbeeren.", stellte Neville hoffnungsvoll fest, „Er hat mit Sprout darüber gesprochen."

„Also schlagen wir Hermine vor immer einen Erdbeerspray mit sich zu tragen?", schüttelte Zacharias den Kopf, er konnte das nicht glauben.

„Snapes Mutter ist leider tot, sonst hätte ich vorgeschlagen, dass Hermine ihm drohen kann, dass sie mit seiner Mutter spricht, wenn er sie nicht anständig behandelt.", seufzte Lavender.

„Hat irgendjemand etwas über seine Persönlichkeit in Erfahrung bringen können?", fragte Zacharias.

Niemand antwortete.

„Was ist mit dir?", meinte Harry genervt von Zacharias.

„Ich habe leider auch nicht viel herausgefunden. Möglicherweise müssen wir nach etwas suchen, das für alle Menschen gleichermaßen gilt. Etwas gegen das niemand immun ist.", überlegte er.

„Ich hab die Lösung!", triumphierte Lavender.

„Hat es irgendetwas mit deinen Sex-Phantasien zu tun?", rollte Ginny mit den Augen.

„Mit Sex kannst du jeden Mann kontrollieren.", erklärte sie überzeugt.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Das ist ein Vorurteil.", wehrte sich Seamus.

„Das besprechen wir später in Ruhe.", hauchte Lavender ihm ins Ohr.

Er wollte etwas sagen, aber Lavenders drohende Blicke hielten ihn davon ab.

„Abgesehen davon waren es Snapes Gelüste vor denen wir Hermine beschützen wollten.", meinte Ginny aufgebracht.

„Nicht nur.", meinte Harry, „Auch gegenüber seinen psychischen Grausamkeiten."

„Hermine könnte ihn mit einem Fluch behexen. Ich habe von einem gehört, der Männer immer gerade dann impotent machen soll, wenn sie an Sex denken.", erklärte Lavender.

„Ich bin sicher, das fällt unter schwarze Magie.", flüsterte Ginny Harry zu.

„Es gibt einen Schutzzauber für Jungfrauen.", knüpfte Luna an das Thema Zauberformeln an.

„Ron.", meinte Ginny.

„WAS? Sie hat mit Ron geschlafen?", stieß Lavender hervor.

„Was hast du denn bitte angenommen.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Ich habe sie immer für etwas prüde gehalten. Ich dachte sie ist eine von den Frauen, die bis zur Hochzeitsnacht warten.", meinte Lavender, als wäre ihre Annahme selbstverständlich.

„Es gibt leider keinen vergleichbaren Spruch für Frauen die bereits Sex hatten.", meinte Luna dann bedauernd.

„Nun, es würde uns ohnehin nicht helfen, wenn wir die Hochzeitsnacht bedenken.", meinte Zacharias.

„Aber was machen wir dann, wir können Snape schlecht unter den Imperius-Fluch stellen.", überlegte Seamus verzweifelt.

„Es gibt da glaube ich noch so einen Zauber, der dazu führt, dass einer andere Person unerträgliche Schmerzen widerfahren, sobald sie die behexte Person berühren.", grübelte Lavender.

„Wechselst du jetzt zur dunklen Seite über?", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Meine Großmutter war eine weise Hexe die sich auf Liebes- und Sexualzauber spezialisiert hat. Sie ist durch die ganze Welt gereist und hat alle möglichen Zauber und Flüche kennengelernt. Sie meint immer, es gibt keine schwarze und weiße Magie, es kommt darauf an, wie wesen sie einsetzt.", erklärte Lavender.

„Gar nicht so abwegig.", räumte Luna ein.

Ginny beäugte sie misstrauisch.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine in Erwägung ziehen würde derartige Flüche anzuwenden.", meinte Harry.

„Vielleicht gelingt es uns noch ein dunkles Geheimnis von Snape herauszufinden und ihn damit unter Druck zu setzen.", überlegte Seamus wenig überzeugt von seinem eigenen Vorschlag.

„Hermine könnte ihm nach der Hochzeitsnacht erklären, dass sie schwanger ist, und er sie deshalb besser behandeln muss.", schlug Lavender vor.

„Das führt uns doch zu nichts, als nächstes kommt dann vielleicht noch jemand auf die Idee, Snape müsste sich in sie verlieben, damit er nur das Beste für sie im Sinn hat.", schüttelte Zacharias genervt den Kopf.

Alle Blicke richteten sich gebannt auf ihn.

„Was?", fragte er irritiert.

„Die Idee ist gar nicht mal so schlecht.", meinte Ginny.

„Die Idee ist schwachsinnig!", meinte Zacharias.

„Also sie wird Hermine auf jeden Fall nicht begeistern.", war Harry überzeugt.

„Also ich denke ihr könnte das sicher gelingen, wenn die Hochzeitsnacht gut läuft.", meinte Lavender.

„Es dreht sich nicht alles nur um Sex, Lavender.", bekam Ginny eine ernsthafte Krise.

Ehe sich alle in die Haare bekamen, blies Harry die Versammlung ab, da er auf der Karte des Herumtreibers beobachtet hatte, dass Lester dabei war das Büro von McGonagall wieder zu verlassen.

---

„Eure Hilfe ehrt mich. Aber lasst Snape meine Sorge sein.", meinte sie bestimmt, „Wir haben dringendere Probleme. Es ist uns zum Beispiel immer noch nicht gelungen einen Mann für Pansy zu finden."

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass Pansy sich nicht helfen lassen will.", meinte Ginny.

„Aber wenn wir nicht einmal Pansy helfen können, die hier mit uns zur Schule geht, wie sollen wir dann all den Hexen und Zauberern da draußen helfen, die gegen ihren Willen verheiratet werden.", fragte Hermine.

„Und was schlägst du vor?"

Sie legte einen Schallschutz um sie.

„Vielleicht würde Pansy eine Flucht bevorzugen oder möglicherweise würde sie es in Betracht ziehen unterzutauchen.", flüsterte Hermine trotz des Zaubers, „Zumindest sollten wir sie auf die Möglichkeit hinweisen."

Da Theodor nicht länger mit ihnen sprach war es schwierig für geworden sie Pansy in irgendeiner Weise zu helfen.

---

Wie so oft, wenn Hermine oder Ginny etwas auf dem Herzen lag, hatten sich die beiden Mädchen am Abend nach draußen begeben, um über den Schlossgrund zu spazieren. Sie kamen vorbei an Hagrids Hütte, die nun für das nächste halbe Jahr unbewohnt bleiben würde. Raue-Pritsche zog es vor ein Zimmer im Schloss zu beziehen.

„Du musst dich schrecklich fühlen, oder?", meinte Ginny, als sie mit Hermine durch den Schnee spazierte, „Und Harry und ich als Freund und Freundin sind dir noch nicht einmal eine große Hilfe."

Hermine lächelte erfreut über Ginnys Anteilnahme. Sie rechnete es ihrer Freundin hoch an, dass sie es stets bemerkte, wenn Hermine etwas auf dem Herzen lag.

„Ich erwarte keine Hilfe, ich werde das schon durchstehen. Wie gesagt, im Vergleich zu anderen habe ich es doch noch gut erwischt.", spielte sie die Situation herunter.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass wenn Harry und ich dir nicht helfen können, andere dir zumindest Ratschläge geben könnten. Ich meine Leute die diese Erfahrungen mit dem Erlass bereits hinter sich haben.", erklärte Ginny, „Ich habe mit einigen aus der Gruppe darüber gesprochen. Morag und Justin würden sich gerne mal mit dir unterhalten."

Hermine nickte dankbar, vielleicht wäre es wirklich hilfreich Erfahrungen mit anderen Betroffenen auszutauschen, musste sie sich – wenn auch widerwillig – eingestehen.

Hermine traf sich mit Morag in der Bibliothek. Da Cho gerade in der Bibliothek tätig war, mussten sie nicht ganz so leise reden, als wenn Madam Pince ihrer Arbeit nachgegangen wäre. Sie legten einen Schallschutzzauber um sich, obwohl Cho die einzige Anwesende außer ihnen war. Schließlich konnten sie nicht ausschließen, dass sie belauscht wurden.

„Weißt du, ich habe schon überlegt, ob es nicht gut wäre, wenn ich mich mit dir unterhalte, ehe Ginny mich heute Mittag darauf angesprochen hat.", erklärte Morag, „Du kannst mich ruhig alles fragen, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt."

Hermine starrte sie etwas hilflos an, da sie sich nicht recht wohl dabei fühlte, mit Morag über derart intime Details ihres Lebens zu sprechen.

„Ich habe mir fast gedacht, dass es dir etwas unangenehm ist, darüber zu sprechen.", meinte Morag verständnisvoll, „Aber ich habe kein Problem dir darüber zu erzählen. Natürlich nur wenn du willst."

Hermine nickte vorsichtig.

„Ich nehme an, es wird dich interessieren, wie ich es angestellt habe mit einem Mann zu schlafen, an dem ich eigentlich kein Interesse habe, vor allem dann, wenn ich eigentlich in einer Beziehung stecke und noch dazu lesbisch bin. Außerdem gehe ich davon aus, dass es dich auch interessiert, wie diese Nacht verlaufen ist, auch wenn du dich niemals trauen würdest mich zu fragen.", meinte Morag direkt.

Hermine wurde etwas rot.

„Es muss dir nicht unangenehm sein.", beruhigte sie Morag und begann dann zu erzählen, „Also Blaise ist wirklich nicht mein Fall und ich nicht seiner. Wir haben uns schließlich darauf geeinigt, dass wir es recht schnell hinter uns bringen. Ich meine, wir hatten immerhin die Wahl und es ist nur Sex."

„Hattest du vorher schon Sex mit einem Mann?", fragte Hermine und wurde rot, als sie sich ihrer Frage bewusst wurde.

„Es muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein. Ja, ich hatte schon Sex mit einem Mann, deshalb war es nicht so schlimm. Zugegeben, es war nicht besonders angenehm, weder für Blaise, noch für mich, aber er wie ich waren mit unserem Kopf einfach ganz woanders.", spielte sie die Ereignisse herab.

„Wie ist es dir danach gegangen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe mich schrecklich gefühlt. Aber wie gesagt, ich habe danach einfach festgestellt, dass es einfach nur Sex war, bedeutungsloser Sex. Ich habe danach noch mit Blaise gesprochen, ihm ist es auch nicht besser ergangen, ihn plagte der Gedanke, er könnte mich zu etwas genötigt haben, das ich nicht wollte. Aber wir haben uns beide darauf geeinigt, dass es keinerlei Sinn macht, dass wir uns wegen dieser Sache weiterhin quälen. Es war ungewollt aber auf beiderseitigem Einverständnis.", erzählte sie bitter, „Ich fühle mich trotzdem immer noch benutzt, vom Ministerium, von einem widerlichen Gesetzesbeschluss. Ich will dem allen einfach nur ein Ende bereiten. Aber was immer ich auch gefühlt habe in dieser Nacht, es ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Padma durchgemacht hat."

Die beiden Mädchen schwiegen eine Weile. Hermine fühlte wie der Hass in ihr wieder stärker wurde, als sie an das dachte, was Padma angetan wurde.

„Vielleicht war diese Idee mit den Scheinehen eine dumme Idee.", murmelte Hermine.

„Hermine, sag so etwas nicht. Von allen Möglichkeiten die wir hatten, war es immer noch die Beste. Wir hätten es doch nie geschafft alle zu flüchten, und selbst wenn, wer hätte es über sich gebracht alle anderen, die nicht das Glück hatten das Land verlassen zu können, ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen.", meinte Morag eindringlich und nahm beruhigend ihre Hand.

„Du hast vollkommen Recht. Es ist nur…", murmelte Hermine.

„Im Moment ist es einfach nicht leicht, das ist ganz und gar verständlich.", meinte Morag, „Wenn du noch etwas wissen willst, auch nach deiner Hochzeit, dann bin ich gerne dazu bereit."

Hermine nickte, dankte ihr und verließ die Bibliothek.

Später traf sich Hermine mit Justin am Flur. Sie spazierten auf und ab, während Justin verlegen über seine Hochzeitsnacht sprach.

„Also eigentlich meinte ich zu Ginny, dass ich dir bestimmt keine Hilfe bin.", murmelte er und wurde etwas rot, „Ich meine natürlich, Daphne und ich lieben uns nicht, und sie war es, die mich zu dieser Ehe überredet hat, aber ich finde sie zumindest unglaublich… attraktiv."

Er atmete tief durch ehe er weiter sprach.

„Weißt du, ich dachte ja zuerst, wow, vielleicht hat dieses Mädchen wirklich etwas mehr Interesse an mir, aber ganz dumm bin ich auch nicht. Also hab' ich nach unserer Hochzeit mit ihr gesprochen, und ihr gesagt, dass ich weiß, dass sie und Blaise Zabini ein Paar sind und ich mich gar nicht wohlfühle, wenn ich jetzt einfach so mit ihr schlafe und sie mir etwas vorspielt."

„Und was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie hat gemeint, dass ich schon recht habe und wohl nicht angenommen habe, dass sie mich aus irgendeinem anderen Grund geheiratet hätte, als aufgrund dieses Gesetzes.", meinte er und wirkte betroffen, „Aber sie meinte, dass wir wohl keine andere Wahl hätten, als das Beste daraus zu machen. Sie meinte, dass sie mich durchaus attraktiv findet und sie und Blaise keine besonders monogame Beziehung führen würden."

Justin wagte es gar nicht mehr Hermine anzusehen, während er weiter über sein Intimleben sprach.

„Sie meinte, dass es doch im Grunde kein Problem gebe: Ich will sie und sie will mich. Also ihr zufolge die perfekte Voraussetzung für hemmungslosen Sex. Ein One-Night-Stand eben.", er wurde immer leiser und es war ihm offenbar doch etwas unangenehm.

„Du musst mir nicht mehr erzählen, wenn du nicht willst.", meinte Hermine, die ihn aus seiner misslichen Lage erlösen wollte.

„Schon in Ordnung. Es tut ganz gut darüber zu sprechen. Weißt du, es war wirklich die schönste und sinnlichste Nacht die ich je erlebt habe, Daphne ist phantastisch. Aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich danach etwas dumm und hielt mich für ziemlich naiv. Irgendwie habe ich mir doch mehr erwartet, weißt du, nicht so eine einmalige Geschichte. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie wirklich in irgendeiner Weise an mir interessiert war. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich fast etwas Billig. Ich meine sie wusste, dass ich wirklich verdammt scharf auf sie bin und auch wenn ich versuchte es zu verdrängen, sie wollte einfach nichts von mir. Aber was soll's wir haben es vorher miteinander ausgemacht und ich bereue es nicht wirklich. Ich komme mir nur so dumm vor, weil ich weiß, dass es nie dazu gekommen wäre, wenn es dieses Gesetz nicht gegeben hätte. Weißt du, ich fühle mich wirklich mies deswegen, irgendwie fühle ich mich schuldig, als hätte ich sie durch dieses Gesetz dazu genötigt mit mir zu schlafen.", platzte es einfach so aus ihm heraus.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Daphne war immerhin zu ihm gekommen, aber sie konnte verstehen, dass sein Gefühl die ganze Sache trotzdem nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Sie begleitete ihn noch zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs und klopfte ihm zum Abschied aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

Einmal mehr fühlte sie sich hoffnungslos verloren: Sie konnte weder jemand anderen, noch sich selbst helfen. Aber irgendwie mussten sie alle, das durchstehen, damit sie weiter kämpfen konnten. Sie wusste nur noch nicht recht wie.


	39. Erlass 35b

**Erlass 35b**

Pansy saß schweigend im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Theodor beobachtete sie schon eine ganze Weile.

„Was ist los Pansy?", fragte er schließlich genervt.

„Draco.", sagte sie kühl.

„Pansy, er liebt sie nicht. Sie hatten heute zwar ihre Hochzeitsnacht, aber Draco hat dir doch gesagt, dass Marie lesbisch ist.", meinte er.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass sie Sex hatten und immer noch nicht wieder hier sind.", meinte Pansy getroffen.

„Sie sind von Malfoy Manor vermutlich gleich zu den Untersuchungen durch das Ministerium aufgebrochen. McGonagall hat ihnen zwei Tage frei gegeben, wie du weißt.", meinte Theodor.

„Ich ertrage das nicht. Es kümmert Draco doch gar nicht, was mit mir passiert."

„So ein Unsinn, Draco liebt dich.", schüttelte Theodor den Kopf.

„Weißt du, ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Seit er sich diese Idee mit seiner Gruppe für die Erhaltung reinen Blutes in den Kopf gesetzt hat, hat er aufgehört sich überhaupt irgendwelche Gedanken um mich zu machen. Als ich ihn darauf ansprach, dass ich immer noch keinen Mann gefunden habe, meinte er nur ganz erstaunt: ‚Ach ja, daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht.' Und seit er im Gefängnis war lässt er mich gar nicht mehr an sich heran.", erklärte sie bitter.

„Gib ihm Zeit.", meinte Theodor.

„Ich habe aber keine Zeit!", schrie Pansy hysterisch und warf ihm einen Brief entgegen, ehe sie aus dem Gemeinschaftraum stürmte.

_Liebste Miss Parkinson!_

_Wizlove mochte ihnen zu ihrer baldigen Hochzeit herzlich gratulieren. Nach Erlass 35b ist unser Vorschlag für sie verbindlich. Beiliegend finden sie ein schreiben des Kandidaten, den Wizlove für sie als geeignet erachtet._

_Es handelt sich bei ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann um Howard Swifting. Er ist 34 und arbeitet für das Ministerium._

_Wir wünschen der zukünftigen Mrs Swifting alles Gute, ihr Wizlove-Team!_

Theodor nahm den Tagespropheten zur Hand.

_Erlass 35b_

_- Hexen und Zauberer die sich bis 2 Wochen vor Fristende noch nicht verlobt haben, müssen den Vorschlag, den die Organisation Wizlove ihnen unterbreitet annehmen._

Vermutlich wollten sie auf diese Art und Weise den bürokratischen Aufwand verringern.

_- Bestehende Ehen können nur durch das Ministerium aufgelöst werden. Eine Auflösung wird durchgeführt, wenn die Ehe nicht vollzogen wird oder innerhalb von 2 Jahren keine Kinder geboren werden. Eine Auflösung aus anderen Gründen muss beantragt werden._

_- Werden mehr als zwei Ehen in Folge wegen nicht Vollzug der Ehe aufgelöst drohen Haftstrafen._

_- Auf illegale Abtreibungen (d.h. Unterbrechung einer Schwangerschaft hervorgerufen durch den Ehepartner) stehen ab sofort Strafen von bis zu 7 Jahren. _

_Der Minister nahm zur Erweiterung von Erlass 35 und 35a heute Morgen persönlich Stellung, sie finden auf S.3 seine Ansprache an das Volk._

Was für eine mittelalterliche Gesellschaft, dachte Theodor und blätterte zur Rede des Ministers weiter.

_An die Hexen und Zauberer dieses Landes:_

_In weniger als 2 Wochen endet die Frist für Erlass 35. Nun möchte ich das Volk ein weiteres Mal auf die Dringlichkeit dieses Gesetzesbeschlusses hinweisen. Das Ziel von Erlass 35 ist die Erhaltung der magischen Gesellschaft im biologischen und sozialen Sinn. Vielleicht gibt es unter ihnen immer noch Kritiker und Kritikerinnen, die sich gegen den Erlass stellen._

_Ich will sie nun noch einmal auf ihre Pflicht dem Ministerium und damit der gesamten Gesellschaft gegenüber erinnern. Möglicherweise erscheint es ihnen ungerecht, dass sie mit einer Hexe oder einem Zauberer, den sie nicht kennen verheiratet werden und eine Familie gründen sollten. Möglicherweise erscheint es ihnen ungerecht, dass sie ihre Arbeit oder ihre Ausbildung aufgeben müssen._

_Wenn sie so empfinden, dann stellen sie sich die Frage: Ist es nicht eher ungerecht von ihnen, dass sie nicht ihren Beitrag leisten wollen, das aber von anderen erwarten?_

_Bestimmt ist es nicht in ihrem Interesse, dass die magische Gesellschaft verfällt. Gewiss wollen sie, dass ihre Kinder in einer Welt aufwachsen, in welcher Vorurteile aufgrund des Blutstatus der Vergangenheit angehören. Bestimmt wollen auch sie in einer besseren Welt leben._

_Wenn sie sich gegen das Gesetz stellen, dann sind sie gegen die Zukunft der magischen Gesellschaft. Wenn sie sich gegen das Gesetz stellen, sind sie für eine Welt in der Vorurteile zum Alltag gehören. Wenn sie sich gegen das Gesetz stellen, dann hintergehen sie all jene, die bereit sind für dieses Gesetz gewisse Opfer in Kauf zu nehmen._

_Halten sie sich vor Augen, dass wir alle in vollem Bewusstsein diese Opfer bringen und denken sie daran, dass diese Opfer verschwindend klein sind in Relation zu dem Ziel auf das wir damit hinsteuern:_

_Wenn sie für dieses Gesetz sind, dann sind sie Helden und Heldinnen, die für eine bessere Welt kämpfen!_

_Ihr ergebener Minister_

Theodor schüttelte den Kopf und entschloss sich diese Rede später mit Su zu diskutieren. Zuerst aber nahm er den zweiten Brief zur Hand.

_Liebe Miss Parkinson!_

_Leider sind wir uns bisher nicht begegnet, aber ich entnehme ihren Mitgliedsdaten bei Wizlove, dass sie Schülerin in Hogwarts sind. Ihrem Foto zu urteilen, sind sie eine hübsche junge Frau und ihren Zeugnissen zufolge durchaus begabt. Leider muss ich ihnen gleich mitteilen, dass sie die Schule nicht fortsetzen können. Ich arbeite beim Ministerium und verdiene dort genug um eine kleine Familie zu ernähren. Diesen Beruf aufzugeben wäre eine sehr unkluge Entscheidung, da ich kurz vor einer Beförderung stehe. Ich nehme an sie werden das verstehen. Ich nehme das Gesetz sehr ernst und wäre über die baldige Geburt von ein bis zwei Kindern sehr erfreut. Da ich mir weder Kindermädchen, noch Haushaltskräfte leisten kann, wäre es ihre Aufgabe die Kinder zu erziehen und den Haushalt zu führen, da ich wie gesagt einer fixen Anstellung nachgehe. Ich bin sicher wir können uns arrangieren und würde ihnen das Angebot machen, dass sie die Schulausbildung nach Eintritt unserer Kinder in die Schule wieder aufnehmen._

_Ihr ergebener, Howard Swifting._

Theodor kämpfte mit eine Weile mit sich selbst, ehe er sich dazu durchrang Hermine zu kontaktieren. Er hatte sich zwar geschworen nie wieder mit ihr zu sprechen, aber er konnte Pansy schlecht dabei zusehen, wie sie ins Verderben stürzte.

Als er Hermine in der Bibliothek sah, ging er an ihr vorbei ohne sie anzusehen. Er nahm ein Buch heraus in das er den Brief steckte. Im Vorbeigehen ließ er das Buch auf ihrem Tisch liegen und ging wieder.

Hermine wartete eine Weile, ehe sie alle anderen Bücher zurücklegte und das Buch, das Theodor ihr gegeben hatte, ausborgte. Erst im Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete sie es und las den Brief. Nachdem sie mit Harry und Ginny gesprochen hatte, brachte sie den Brief zu McGonagall, im Moment wäre sie die einzige, die etwas unternehmen könnte. McGonagall lud Howard Swifting für den nächsten Tag zu einem Gespräch ein.

Sie selbst hatten an diesem Tag alle Hände voll zu tun, die Rede des Ministers hatte sie alle verärgert und sie wollten nun zum Gegenschlag ausholen. Von wegen kleine Opfer und Pflicht am Ministerium! Jeder der diesem Antrag aus freien Stücken folgte war selbst dafür verantwortlich, er konnte doch wirklich nicht den Widerstand dadurch in Verruf bringen, dass er ein Recht auf persönliche Freiheit einforderte.

---

„Wie konntest du den Brief der Direktorin geben?", schrie Pansy Theodor an, nachdem McGonagall sie informiert hatte, dass sie morgen ebenfalls zu dem Gespräch erscheinen sollte.

„Irgendjemand muss dir doch helfen, wenn du dir selbst nicht helfen kannst.", meinte Theodor, „Pansy, ich meine es doch nur gut mit dir."

Sie lief hoch in ihr Zimmer.

Als Draco ein paar Stunden später kam, wies Theodor ihn darauf hin, dass er mit Pansy sprechen sollte.

„Er hat McGonagall geantwortet, dass er mich schon morgen mitnehmen will, weil die Hochzeit bereits übermorgen stattfinden soll.", schluchzte sie vollkommen aufgelöst.

„Wir finden eine Lösung, Pansy.", meinte er besänftigend.

„Das tun wir nicht! Du versprichst mir das jetzt schon seit Monaten und es ist nichts passiert."

„Ich war in Askaban.", meinte Draco verärgert, „Was sollte ich von dort aus großartig unternehmen."

„Vielleicht finde ich einen Weg dich außer Landes zu bringen. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, das verspreche ich.", meinte er.

„Das sind leere Worte, Draco, was steht denn schon in deiner Macht?", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Pansy, wie kannst du es wagen. Natürlich habe ich Macht."

„Ach ja? Welche denn? Wie kannst du mir helfen, Draco, das ist alles was ich von dir wissen will!"

„Wir werden fliehen.", meinte Draco und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Und wie?", fragte Pansy.

Er wusste keine Antwort.

„Draco, ich gehe eher nach Askaban, als diesen Mann zu heiraten."

„Nein! In Askaban bist du als reinblütige Hexe nicht sicher.", schüttelte er vehement den Kopf.

„Aber ich werde ihn nicht heiraten, Draco."

„Wir flüchten, versprochen.", meinte er nur und küsste sie sanft.

Pansy wusste, dass Dracos Worte nur ein weiteres leeres Versprechen an sie waren. Niemand konnte ihr noch helfen, alles was sie tun konnte, war es sich selbst dabei zu helfen, ihren Idealen treu zu bleiben.

---

McGonagall empfing Howard Swifting am folgenden Tag, Snape kam mit Pansy.

„Mr Swifting. Ms Parkinson ist Schülerin hier in Hogwarts. Ihre Leistungen sind ausgezeichnet und ihr fehlt nur noch ein halbes Jahr bis zum Abschluss.", meinte McGonagall eindringlich, „Es wäre unverantwortlich, wenn sie die Schule jetzt abbrechen müsste."

„Sie kann sie zu gegebener Zeit fortsetzen.", meinte Swifting, „Mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn meine zukünftige Frau keine gerade mal 19-jährige Schülerin wäre. Aber wir alle müssen unsere Opfer für dieses Gesetz bringen. Haben sie nicht die Rede des Ministers gelesen?"

Pansy sah den Mann angewidert an. Er war ganz und gar durchschnittlich, nicht hässlich, aber auch nicht attraktiv, nicht groß, nicht klein, nicht dick, nicht dünn. Allein wie er redete, machte er vor ihr den Eindruck durchschnittlich in jedem Detail seines Daseins zu sein.

„Ms Parkinson.", wandte er sich an sie, „Ich versichere ihnen, dass es ihnen an nichts fehlen wird. Alles was ich von ihnen verlange ist, dass sie sich um unsere Kinder und den Haushalt kümmern. Ich helfe ihnen gerne dabei soweit es meine Arbeit zulässt. Aber wir müssen unsere Pflicht erfüllen und uns dem Gesetz beugen."

Pansy starrte ihn nur mit tiefster Abscheu an.

„Wäre es nicht möglich, dass sie ein halbes Jahr hier in Hogwarts arbeiten, so dass Pansy die Schule fortsetzen kann?", fragte McGonagall, „Ich versichere ihnen, dass ich sie gleich hoch oder höher entlohnen werde."

„Das steht nicht zur Debatte. Ich verliere sämtliche Ansprüche auf Beförderungen oder Prämien, wenn ich meine Dienste beim Ministerium unterbreche.", erklärte er.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Ms Parkinson jeden Tag nach Hogsmeade appariert, zur Schule geht und dann spät nachts zurück appariert. Es wird sehr stressig für Ms Parkinson, aber es wäre zu schaffen.", überlegte Minerva.

„Nun, selbst wenn sie gleich schwanger werden sollte, würde es sich ausgehen. Sie haben Recht.", nickte Swifting, „Das hört sich nach einer geeigneten Lösung an, sowohl für Ms Parkinson als auch für mich."

Pansy starrte ihn immer noch angeekelt an. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Mann oder irgendein anderer Muggelgeborener, oder irgendein Mann außer Draco, sie auf eine intime Weise berühren würde. Sie würde unter keinen Umständen zulassen, dass er sie mit einem Halbblut schwängerte. Sie würde die Ehre ihrer Familie gewiss nicht mit Füssen treten.

„Aber ich würde sie gerne – wie in meiner Antwort auf ihren Brief schon erwähnt - sofort mitnehmen, die Hochzeit ist für morgen Vormittag angesetzt, es ist mein einziger freier Tag die nächsten zwei Wochen.", erklärte Swifting.

„Ms Parkinson?", fragte McGongall, „Was sagen sie dazu?"

Pansy atmete tief durch.

„Ich muss noch packen, zumindest alles was ich brauche. Und ich muss noch meiner Mutter schreiben. Außerdem muss ich mich noch meinen Freunden und Freundinnen bescheid geben.", meinte sie emotionslos.

„Wie lange werden sie brauchen?", fragte Swifting.

„Etwa drei Stunden.", meinte sie tonlos.

„Sie können solange hier in Hogwarts bleiben, wenn sie das wünschen.", meinte McGongall.

Swifting nickte.

Snape begleitete Pansy zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

„Ms Parkinson, kann ich irgendetwas für sie tun?", fragte er.

„Nein.", meinte sie kühl.

„Sie werden zurecht kommen?", fragte er eindringlich.

„Natürlich, ich bin eine Slytherin und eine Parkinson.", meinte sie.

Draco kam aus dem Schlafzimmer der Jungen.

„Pansy. Professor.", begrüßte er sie.

„Nun, Ms Parkinson, wenn sie doch noch Anliegen haben, bin ich auf weiteres in meinem Büro, ich denke ich lasse sie erstmal alleine. Melden sie sich bei mir, ehe sie aufbrechen, ich werde sie und Mr Swifting noch nach Hogsmeade begleiten.", erklärte er.

Als Snape weg war fiel Pansy Draco in die Arme.

„Lass uns flüchten. Auf der Stelle.", flehte sie.

„Pansy, du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Wir kommen nach Askaban."

„Wir könnten in die Höhlen vor Hogsmeade, solange bis sie die Suche aufgeben, dann flüchten wir."

„Sie werden die Höhlen bestimmt durchsuchen. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass sie uns überhaupt aus Hogwarts raus lassen.", meinte er.

„Was soll ich dann deiner Meinung nach tun?", fragte sie.

„Verweigere den Vollzug der Ehe. Du kannst das immerhin zweimal machen.", meinte er hilflos.

„Und dann? Was mache ich dann?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

„Vielleicht habe ich bis dahin eine Möglichkeit gefunden wie wir dieses Land verlassen können."

„Das ist nicht viel versprechend.", meinte Pansy.

Sie starrte ihn eine Weile an, dann gab sie ihm einen innigen Kuss.

„Ich muss jetzt packen.", erklärte sie wieder ganz emotionslos.

„Ich warte im Jungenzimmer auf dich. Du kommst doch noch ehe du gehst?", fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich.", lächelte sie ihn an und gab ihm dann einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Ich werde dich immer lieben Draco.", meinte sie mit sanfter Stimme und streichelte seine Wange

„Ich dich auch Pansy!", meinte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Er begleitete Pansy zur Stieg und ging dann in das Zimmer der Jungen.

Daphne saß im Zimmer und blätterte in einem Buch über Zaubertränke.

„Schon wieder am Brauen von verbotenen Substanzen?", fragte Pansy.

Daphne schenkte ihr einen missmutigen Blick.

„Keine Sorge, Daphne. Ab heute bist du mich für immer los. Das Schlammblut, das mich heiraten will ist gekommen und will mich sofort mitnehmen."

„Ich dachte McGongall würde dafür sorgen, dass du zumindest die Schule beenden kannst.", wunderte sich Daphne.

„Nun, ich werde Hogwarts wohl nicht beenden.", erklärte sie mit einer sachlichen Stimme.

„Wolltest du nicht mit Draco fliehen?", fragte sie weiter.

„Nun, er hat es mir versprochen, aber ich wusste, dass es ein leeres Versprechen war. Aber ich trage es ihm nicht nach.", meinte sie gleichgültig, „Wie geht es dir mit Justin?"

„Er vergöttert mich. Aber auf Dauer ist es etwas Anstrengend.", seufzte sie.

„Ihr hattet Sex?", fragte Pansy.

„Natürlich. Ziemlich langweilig, wie erwartet. Ich konnte es gar nicht erwarten Blaise am nächsten Tag zu sehen.", träumte Daphne vor sich hin.

„Fühlst du dich nicht wie eine Verräterin deiner Familie gegenüber?", bohrte Pansy nach.

„Ich bitte dich. Ich bin nach wie vor eine Greengrass. Ich habe Justin natürlich dazu gebracht meinen Namen anzunehmen.", tat sie es ab.

„Das ändert doch nichts daran, dass du Schmutz in die Linie deiner Familie bringst."

„Ich bekomme doch keine Kinder mit ihm. Irgendwann ist dieses Gesetz Geschichte und ich und Blaise machen so weiter wie bisher.", erklärte sie gleichgültig.

„Du gibst dich diesem Schlammblut einfach so hin, hast du gar keine Ehre."

„Ich wüsste nicht was dir deine Ehre bisher gebracht hätte.", meinte sie finster und wandte sich von Pansy ab.

Pansy begann den Brief an ihre Mutter zu schreiben, als sie ihre Sachen gepackt hatte. Zuletzt schrieb sie einen Brief an Millicent in dem sie auch Vin und Greg grüßen ließ.

„Was schreibst du da?", fragte Daphne.

„An meine Mutter.", erklärte sie.

„Du lädst sie zu deiner Hochzeit ein."

„Ich bitte dich. Natürlich nicht.", meinte Pansy hochtrabend.

„Und der zweite Brief?"

„Millicent. Ich muss ihr die neuesten Entwicklungen schließlich mitteilen, da sie immerhin meine nahste Vertraute war.", meinte sie kühl.

Daphne las weiter, während Pansy die Nachrichten am Fuss ihrer Eule befestigte.

„Wo stecken eigentlich Blaise und Theodor? Ich hätte mich gerne noch von ihnen verabschiedet.", meinte Pansy.

„Ich glaube sie haben gerade Alte Runen.", meinte Daphne, „Aber du kommst doch bestimmt bald einmal vorbei will ich meinen, wegen Draco."

„Das bezweifle ich stark.", meinte sie tonlos, „Könntest du Blaise und Theodor zwei kurze Nachrichten von mir geben?"

Daphne nickte und beobachtet Pansy beim Schreiben. Pansy versiegelte die Schreiben.

„Ich hätte sie schon nicht gelesen, Pansy.", meinte Daphne scharf.

„Ich hab es nun einmal gerne förmlich, nichts gegen dich Kleine.", meinte Pansy mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen.

„Wenn du meinst.", wandte sich Daphne wieder dem Buch zu.

Pansy gab ihr die Schreiben, die Daphne gleich wieder neben sich auf den Nachttisch legte.

„Es kann noch dauern bis sie kommen.", erklärte Daphne.

Pansy blieb vor ihr stehen und starrte sie an. Schließlich lächelte sie.

„Was denn Pansy? Wirst du jetzt sentimental und theatralisch?", belächelte sie Pansy.

Pansy beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie fuhr ihr sanft durch ihr rabenschwarzes Haar.

„Kein Wunder, dass Justin dich vergöttert und du unserem anspruchsvollen Blaise genügst.", lächelte sie und betrachtete ihre grasgrünen Augen, sie fragte sich, ob sie wohl weinen würde.

Daphne sah sie sprachlos an.

„Leb wohl, Schönheit.", funkelte Pansy sie gefährlich an und verschwand zur Tür.

Pansy dachte nicht einmal daran ins Jungenzimmer zu gehen, sie hatte Draco belogen, sie würde nicht noch einmal kommen um Abschied zu nehmen, so war es einfacher. Sie hatte noch gute eineinhalb Stunden. Sie verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und verstaute ihre Koffer in einer Nische hinter einer Statue, dann begab sie sich in das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler und Vertrauensschülerinnen.

Daphne lag verwirrt auf ihrem Bett. Pansys Abschied war ausgesprochen merkwürdig. Eigentlich hatte sie mit einem bissigen Kommentar als Abschied gerechnet. Sie las ein paar Seiten ohne etwas davon mitzubekommen.

„Leb wohl, Schönheit.", murmelte Daphne.

Was hatte Pansy nur zu einem derart dramatischen Abgang bewogen. Sie nahm die beiden Nachrichten in die Hand. Weshalb hatte Pansy sie nicht einfach darum gebeten ihnen etwas auszurichten. Warum hatte sie an ihre Mutter geschrieben, wenn sie diese nicht zur Hochzeit einlud. Wieso schrieb sie Millicent, wo sie doch offenbar in Eile war. Leb wohl, Schönheit.

„Oh Merlin.", Daphne sprang vom Bett, und eilte mit den Nachrichten in der Hand zur Tür hinaus, sie machte sich keine Mühe ihre Schuhe anzuziehen.

„PANSY!", schrie sie hysterisch, während sie die Stiege hinunterlief.

Die Schüler und Schülerinnen im Gemeinschaftsraum starrten sie verwundert an. Ohne zu klopfen stürmte sie in das Jungenzimmer, sie hoffte sie würde Draco und Pansy dabei überraschen, während sie sich küssten.

„Was ist denn Daphne?", meinte Draco genervt, er las gerade in einem seiner Schulbücher.

Er sah ihre Füsse an.

„Du trägst keine Schuhe."

„Pansy!", schrie sie hysterisch, „Sie ist nicht bei dir."

„Nein, sie ist oben und packt ihre Sachen."

Daphne schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie wird sich umbringen, Draco!", schrie sie immer noch hysterisch.

„Pansy würde sich doch nicht umbringen. Das würde sie doch nicht?", ihm wurde mulmig zumute.

Pansy saß im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler und Vertrauensschülerinnen. Sie würde nicht ihre Familie verraten, sie würde nicht diese Schmach ertragen, sie würde sich nicht den Rest ihres Lebens schämen. Trotz der ausweglosen Situation war sie immer noch eine Slytherin und allen voran immer noch eine Parkinson. Seit sie wusste, welches Schicksal ihr möglicherweise drohte, hatte sie diesen Weg in Erwägung gezogen, sie hatte alles bis ins kleinste Detail durchgeplant, sogar das Kleid, das sie trug. Sie nahm ihren Ring, ein Familienerbstück, ab. Sie schraubte die Abdeckung ab, darunter verbarg sich ein Hohlraum in welchem sie ein Pulver aufbewahrte. Dieser Ring war über Generationen unter den Frauen der Parkinsons weitergegeben worden. Sie nahm das Pulver ein und schluckte es mit einem Schluck Wasser runter. Sie würde in weniger als einer viertel Stunde für immer ruhen.

Sie wurde müder und müder, Kälte breitete sich in ihren Adern aus und legte sich auf den Fliesenboden. Glückliche Gedanken durchströmten ihr Gehirn und sie schwebte in einem Zustand vollkommener Glückseligkeit, sie war zufrieden. Sie hätte keine Schande über ihre Familie gebracht, sie würde nach einem ehrenvollen Leben einen ehrenvollen Tod finden.

„Sie sagte ‚leb wohl' und gab mir Nachrichten für Blaise und Theodor.", Daphnes Stimme zitterte während sie sich auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro machten.

Schüler und Schülerinnen im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten ihnen gesagt, dass Pansy den Raum mit ihrem Koffer verlassen hätte.

„Was steht denn in den Nachrichten?", drängte Draco und Daphne brach die Siegel, „Sie wollte doch noch zu mir kommen, um sich zu verabschieden."

„Theodor, verhindere bitte, dass Draco etwas Dummes tut, ich weiß du bist der einzige der klug genug ist ihn davon abzubringen, im Glauben er hätte das selbst beschlossen.", las Daphne, „Blaise, sorg gefälligst dafür, dass Daphne in Zukunft die Finger von Drogen lässt, für dich würde sie alles tun."

Draco klopfte an Snapes Tür.

„Mr Malfoy? Ms Greengrass?", fragte er verwundert und musterte sie.

„Ms Greengrass, sie haben keine Schuhe an.", meinte er verwundert.

Daphne nahm keine Notiz davon.

„Pansy wird sich umbringen!", schrie Daphne hysterisch.

„Wo ist sie jetzt?", reagierte Snape sofort.

„Wir wissen es nicht, sie ist verschwunden. Ich dachte sie würde gehen, aber sie sagte leb wohl. Und Draco hat im Jungenschlafzimmer auf sie gewartet. Mir ist erst nach einer Weile klar geworden, was sie vorhat.", zitterte Daphnes Stimme.

„Ms Greengrass, sie holen Professorin McGonagall, Mr Malfoy, sie kommen mit mir, wir treffen uns beim Bad der Vertrauensschüler und Vertrauensschülerinnen.", meinte Snape, er war sich sicher, dass Pansy bestimmt dorthin gegangen war, wenn sie wirklich den Plan verfolgte sich das Leben zu nehmen.

Am Weg nach oben plagten ihn Vorwürfe. Sie hatte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass die Situation sie mehr belastete, als er dachte. Er hätte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie warten sollen, aber er wollte ihr einen privaten Abschied von ihren Freunden und Freundinnen ermöglichen.

Er klopfte gegen die Tür.

„Ms Parkinson, sind sie da drinnen? Wenn sie mich hören öffnen sie sofort die Tür?", schrie er und klopfte gegen die Tür.

„Mr Malfoy, sie kennen das Passwort?", forderte er ihn auf die Tür zu öffnen.

Die Tür ging auf, am Boden lag Pansy. Snape kniete sich neben sie und fühlte ihren Puls. Sie war eiskalt und atmete nicht mehr.

„Hat sie sich behext?", zitterte Dracos Stimme.

„Ich denke eher an Gift.", murmelte Snape und zog einen Bezoar hervor und steckte ihn in Pansys Mund.

Sie zeigte keine Reflexe mehr, sie schluckte ihn nicht. Neben ihr lag der Ring und daneben der Verschluss, er nahm ihn an sich. Dann hob Snape ihren leblosen Körper hoch.

„Sie muss in den Krankenflügel.", meinte er und eilte gefolgt von Draco los.

McGonagall und Daphne begegneten ihnen auf dem Weg.

„Sie hat offenbar Gift zu sich genommen.", meinte Snape, als Madam Pomfrey sie untersuchte, „Ich habe ihr einen Bezoar gegeben, aber sie konnte ihn nicht mehr schlucken."

Dann hielt er ihr den Ring entgegen.

„Das Gift war in dem Ring, aber es sind keine Spuren mehr vorhanden. Vielleicht…"

Madam Pomfrey nahm seine Hand und unterbrach ihn.

„Professor Snape. Das Mädchen ist tot.", sagte sie mit ruhiger und einfühlsamer Stimme, ehe ihr Tränen in die Augen traten.

Draco stürmte aus dem Raum, Tränen füllten seine Augen. Daphnes Knie wurden weich und sie konnte sich gerade noch am Bett festhalten. Sie strich Pansy die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Leb wohl, Pansy."

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, ging sie auf den Ausgang zu. Ihre Tränen fielen zu Boden.

„Ms Greengrass.", wandte sich Snape zu ihr um.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter.

„Daphne?"

Blaise ließ seine Tasche fallen, er hatte gerade den Unterrichtssaal verlassen, als er Daphne den Gang entlang gehen sah. Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, also stelle er sich ihr in den Weg und hielt sie an den Schultern fest. Ihr Kopf war nach unten geneigt, er sah zu Boden.

„Du trägst keine Schuhe.", meinte er in schrecklicher Vorahnung.

Daphne hob den Kopf und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Ihre Augen waren rot vor lauter Tränen. Theodor kam zu ihnen.

„Daphne?", fragte auch er besorgt, „Was ist passiert?"

Daphne traten noch mehr Tränen in die Augen.

„Pansy ist tot.", quälte sie hervor.

Die beiden Jungen starrten sie entsetzt an.

„Sie hat sich umgebracht.", wimmerte sie und griff in ihre Taschen.

Sie zog die beiden Nachrichten hervor und gab sie ihnen, ehe sie stumm weiter ging. Blaise folgte ihr, als er seine Nachricht gelesen hatte. Er legte seinen Umhang, um ihre Schultern weil sie am ganzen Leib zitterte.

Theodor blieb stehen, er ließ die Nachricht zu Boden fallen.

„Theodor? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Su und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Er wandte sich zu ihr um, und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Gesetz hat also ein weiteres Opfer gefordert.", meinte er unter Schock stehend.

**A/N:**

So am Ende der neuen Kapitel erwartet euch diesmal eine ausgesprochen lange Anmerkung von mir.

Zunächst einmal sieht es so aus: Ich bin vor einigen Tagen krank geworden (Kehlkopfentzündung, Bronchitis, oder soetwas ähnliches) weshalb es mit dem update ein Weilchen gedauert hat. Es ist zwar nicht der ausschlaggebende Grund dafür gewesen (aber auch einer davon), aber ich habe beschlossen meine Reisepläne zu verwerfen. Das bedeutet, dass ich auch in Zukunft etwa einmal die Woche in der Lage sein werde updates online zu stellen. Da ich ein sehr konfuser, wirrer und planloser Mensch bin, wird das vermutlich sehr unregelmäßig sein. Auch kann ich nicht versprechen, dass ich exakt jede Woche update, manchmal ist es vielleicht öfter, manchmal fällt es dafür vielleicht aus.

Da ich mittlerweile dazu übergegangen bin die Kapitel auch Korrektur zu lesen (war aber auch höchste Zeit...) brauche ich jetzt immer etwas länger für jedes neue Kapitel, aber ich denke es werden trotzdem immer einige sein. Außerdem werde ich irgendwann alle Kapitel die ich nicht Korrektur gelesen habe überarbeitet ins Netz stellen (wann weiß ich noch nicht, es betrifft aber auf jeden Fall alle Kapitel von 1-17). Inhaltliche Änderungen gibt es selbstverständlich keine, es geht eigentlich nur um Rechtschreibung und Sinnfehler in einzelnen Sätzen. (Vor allem aber meine katastrophale Beistrichsetzung und meinen Hang bei das immer ein s zuviel zu verwenden.)

Gut ich denke damit wäre alles Organisatorische besprochen. (Um es ganz förmlich auszudrücken g)

So jetzt werde ich mal zu euren Reviews Stellung nehmen und dann noch ein paar allgemeine Dinge schreiben, die ich im Bezug auf die Geschichte noch sagen wollte.

Also zunächst einmal danke an euch alle, auch wenn ich jetzt nicht alle namentlich nenne, ich habe jeden einzelnen review gelesen und sie helfen mir immer extrem weiter, was das Schreiben der Geschichte betrifft, und sie motivieren mich immer unglaublich!

aida: Also die Geschichte ist noch nicht fertig geschrieben. Momentan arbeite ich gerade an Kapitel 40, das Verlorene die wir liebten (oder zumindest so ähnlich) heißen wird. Wie viele Kapitel ich am Tag schreibe kommt darauf an. Manche Kapitel (bei denen wesen es gar nicht glaubt) dauern ewig, andere sind fertig bevor ich mir dessen überhaupt bewusst werde. Daher schreibe ich manchmal kein ganzes Kapitel fertig und manchmal viele. Gerade jetzt wo ich krank bin habe ich ja besonders viel Zeit und mein Nachtschattengewächsleben (schlafe von ca. 6 Uhr morgens bis 15 Uhr) sorgt für viele ungestörte Momente.

Ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass die Charaktere in-charakter wirken (vor kurzem habe ich ein ganzes neues Kapitel verworfen und neu geschrieben, weil es mir plötzlich gar nicht mehr so vorkam).

Viel Erfolg (und Durchhaltevermögen ;-) ) bei deinem Sprachkurs. Was lernt du denn für eine Sprache? (sollte es Niederländisch sein - oder Dänisch - beneide ich dich schon jetzt, das sind nämlich zwei Sprachen die ich echt gerne lernen würde.)

Malina: Stimmt, ich habe keine/n Betaleser/in. Hab noch nicht einmal Ausschau gehalten. (Ich weiß, eigentlich hätte ich das wirklich tun sollen...) Aber ich werde die Kapitel alle Korrektur lesen, und die überarbeiteten Kapitel hochladen. Kann noch nicht versprechen, bis wann das geschieht, aber ich werde es in den Anmerkungen erwähnen.

CitySweeper: Das Candlelightdinner war eigentlich schon dieses Date. (Schande über mich, ich habe es nicht ausführlich genug erklärt.) Also es ist so, die anderen Dates waren im Vergleich zu dem von Snape und Hermine einfach unspektakulärer und sie waren nicht an einem ganz einsamen Tisch. Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke greife ich mir echt an den Kopf, ich habe ganz vergessen, das in der Geschichte zu erwähnen. Sorry.

Ich freue mich, dass du die politischen Aspekte der Geschichte interessant fandest, würde mich interessieren, was du zu den neueren Kapitel (die ja teilweise fast nur politisch sind) sagst.

Zu Snape und seiner Aktion (Hermine über die Wange streichen) sage ich besser gar nichts. Die Zukunft wird Antworten liefern.

HermyBookworm: Zwecks der Altersbeschränkung in Hermines Anzeige kann ich nur sagen, dass sie vermutlich im Wesentlichen darauf ab gezielt hat, dass sie einen Mann findet, der es akzeptiert wenn sie in Hogwarts zur Schule geht und eine Scheinehe führen will. Ich werde sie mal fragen, was sie in ihre Anzeige geschrieben hat und vielleicht erwähne ich es das nächste Mal in meinen Anmerkungen. Auf jeden Fall hat Wizlove - wie wir alle mittlerweile wissen - einen schrägen Sinn für Humor.

Also nach meinen Informationen ist Snape auch 20 Jahre älter als Harry. Also er ist jetzt entweder 39 oder 40.

Ich bin überhaupt höchst erfreut, dass dir die „Dunklen Wolken" aufgefallen sind. g Wie wir jetzt ja wissen, war Trelawneys Prognose durchaus richtig. Sie sieht zwar offenbar oft das offensichtliche, hat aber die Gabe dafür vieles ganz anders zu interpretieren, als es eigentlich gemeint ist. Ich mag diese Frau, sie ist so wunderbar wirr und schräg.

Was Snape und den Widerstand betrifft, kann ich dir folgendes sagen Snape ist ein Gegner des Heiratsgesetzes und will es abwenden. : Er war Mitglied des Phönixorden und der Orden ist wieder aktiv und Snape ist immer noch dabei.

So abschließend noch ein paar Gedanken die ich loswerden wollte, was die Geschichte und auch einiges Allgemeinen betrifft:

Zunächst einmal die Sache mit Buch 6: Ich glaube irgendwie, dass nach allen Beweisen, die von verschiedenen Leuten aus den Büchern ausgegraben wurden, dass Snape Dumbledor wirklich nicht betrogen hat, sondern auf seinem Befehl hin gehandelt hat. Es scheint mir ganz schlüssig. Aber ich habe vor das Buch noch mal zu lesen, bevor ich mich da festlege.

Hasst mich nicht, aber ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich kein großes Problem, wenn Snape plötzlich doch auf der Dunklen Seite steht. Dumbledor würde dadurch (weil er sich geirrt hat) viel menschlicher erscheinen. Es würde seinen Charakter in der Geschichte einfach schön abrunden. Außerdem habe ich mich schon so an den Snape als Ordensmitglied gewöhnt, dass es mich durchaus gefesselt hat, ihn plötzlich wieder aus einer anderen Perspektive zu betrachten. JKR hat es wirklich geschafft mit ihm einen undurchschaubaren Charakter zu schaffen: Niemand weiß, wann Snape nun die Wahrheit sagt und wann er lügt. Es ist einfach phantastisch.

Aber irgendwie halte ich im Moment einfach die Theorie, dass Snape immer noch auf der Seite des Ordens steht für am plausibelsten.

Der Grund warum ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe war nicht, weil ich eine neue Theorie Snape betreffend aufstellen wollte. Daher habe ich die einfachste und gängigste Theorie (die den Absichten meiner Geschichte nicht im Weg stand) gewählt. Ich gebe zu, dass es keine kreative Idee war, aber sie war für meine Zwecke am dienlichsten.

Ich habe die Geschichte nämlich aus folgenden Grund begonnen: Ich habe eine Vielzahl von Marrige Law Geschichten gelesen und am Ende kam mir folgender Gedanke. Wieso lässt sich ein ganzes Volk ein derartiges Gesetz gefallen (die Antwort auf die Frage finden wir mit Sicherheit auch in der realen Welt - sie ist allgegenwärtig, wenn wir uns in Erinnerung rufen, was wir uns alles von Regierungen, Autoritäten, Wirtschaft, etc. gefallen lassen) und wieso unternimmt niemand etwas dagegen? Die Geschichten die ich gelesen habe, haben sich alle so sehr auf die Beziehung zwischen Snape und Hermine konzentriert, dass diese Aspekte untergingen. (Wenn ihr eine Geschichte kennt, bei der das anders ist, wäre es toll, wenn ihr mir sagt, wo ich sie finden kann!) Das höchste der Gefühle waren, wenn ich mich recht erinnere Feststellungen, dass das Gesetz ja irgendwann abgeschafft werden würde, weil sich so etwas ja nicht halten kann, und einmal war die magische Gesellschaft quasi vor dem Ende und nur dieses Gesetz konnte sie noch retten, also eine Entscheidung aus Pflichtbewusstsein. In den meisten Geschichten wurde aber nicht näher darauf eingegangen und das Gesetz diente nur als Rahmen (die Betroffenen nahmen das Gesetz einfach so hin).

Das alles hat mich ganz und gar nicht zufrieden gestellt. Eigentlich hat es mich teilweise sogar deprimiert. Versteht mich nicht falsch, es sind verdammt gute Geschichten darunter gewesen, und sie verfehlen ihre Absicht (ein Paar aus Snape und Hermine zu machen) in keiner Weise. Aber ich dachte ich kann das nicht einfach so stehen lassen und muss selbst versuchen dazu Stellung zu nehmen. Der Gedanke daran, dass sich Leute so etwas einfach gefallen lassen würden, und sich nicht dagegen wehren würden erschien mir aber nicht nur als frustrierend, sondern auch als unglaubhaft. Ich meine wir sprechen immerhin von Leuten die in Dumbledors Armee oder dem Orden des Phönix tätig waren. Sie würden sich doch nicht einfach von einer Regierung ein derartiges Gesetz gefallen lassen. Zumindest ist das meine Ansicht.

Eigentlich bin noch nicht einmal eine Snape/Hermine - Shipperin (zugegeben durch die Geschichte beginnt es mir durchaus Spaß zu machen) und wollte im Wesentlichen die Problematik aufgreifen, die ein derartiges Heiratsgesetz mit sich bringt.

So, nun habe ich lange genug meine Anmerkungen zum Besten gegeben. Zum Abschluss der Geschichte (wann immer das sein mag) werde ich was ich hier geschrieben habe noch ein weiteres Mal aufgreifen und mir Gedanken darüber machen, ob ich mit der Geschichte das erreicht habe, was ich erreichen wollte.


	40. Die Verlorenen die wir liebten

**A/N: **Leute ich liebe euch einfach! Danke für die langen reviews. Leider habe ich gerade nicht die Zeit ausführlich darauf einzugehen, obwohl ich das eigentlich gerne würde. Aber ich hole das beim nächsten Update nach. (Muss nämlich wieder los und kann im Moment noch keinen halbwegs klaren Satz formulieren, weil es mir noch viel zu früh ist... normal schlaf ich um die Zeit noch.)

Diesmal sind es nur ein paar Kapitelchen, weil ich ganz überraschend Zeit hatte ins Internet zu gehen und mir dachte, wenn ich schon Kapitel habe, dann bekommt ihr sie auch gleich. Also noch mal vielen, vielen Dank für die reviews sie sind Balsam für meine Seele. (Und das kann ich grad im Moment gut gebrauchen. seufz.)

Ach ja, sobald ich meinen Eltern einen Besuch abstatte (dürfte so in den nächsten zwei Wochen passieren) werde ich beginnen die korrigierten Kapitel online zu stellen, aber ich teil euch das noch mit.

Also dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Die Verlorenen die wir liebten**

„Und ich untersage ihnen im Namen des Ministeriums eine derartige Trauerfeier abzuhalten. Das Mädchen hat sich ihrer Verantwortung gegenüber dem Ministerium und dem magischen Volk entsagt. Sie ist eine Volksverräterin!", versuchte Umbridge die Trauerfeier, die McGonagall für morgen Abend angekündigt hatte, zu vereiteln.

McGonagall hatte sowohl Snape als auch den Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin zu diesem Gespräch hinzugezogen.

„Ich rate ihnen dringend davon ab derartige Worte in meiner Gegenwart auch nur noch ein einziges Mal zu verwenden. Mittlerweile, Dolores, sollten auch sie begriffen haben, welche dramatischen Konsequenzen dieses ganz und gar ungerechtfertigte Gesetz mit sich bringt. Ms Parkinson ist nur eines von vielen Opfern. Und es bereitet mir größte Sorgen, dass ich mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dass ihr noch viele folgen werden.", hob McGonagall ihre Stimme.

„Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass der Minister auch diese Konsequenzen, die weit weniger dramatisch sind, als sie es hier darstellen, weise vorausgesagt hat und daher bereit ist sie in Kauf zu nehmen.", erklärte Umbridge unbeeindruckt.

„Pansy hat sich umgebracht, sie hat sich in ihrer Verzweiflung das Leben genommen! Sie können doch nicht zulassen, dass sich Menschen wegen eines dummen Gesetzes umbringen!", fuhr Hermine sie an, sie verlor zunehmend die Kontrolle über sich.

„Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass der Minister eine Möglichkeit finden wird, dieses Problem zu beseitigen. Und sie Ms Granger, sollte ihre Zunge hüten.", meinte Umbridge schließlich drohend, „Wesen könnte sie noch für ein Mitglied des Widerstandes halten."

„Machen sie sich nicht lächerlich Dolores, was will der Minister tun. Selbstmorde verbieten?", belächelte sie McGonagall, und ignorierte den Kommentar, den Umbridge Hermine gegenüber losgelassen hatte.

„Nun, es lag wohl in ihrer Verantwortung, dass dieses Mädchen sich das Leben genommen hat. Schließlich ist es ihre Schule, ich sehe nicht ein, weshalb sie ihr eigenes Versagen nun dem neuen Gesetz und dem Minister anhängen wollen. Offenbar hatte Ms Parkinson einen sehr schwachen Charakter. Wie wesen von ihrer Mutter weiß, ist Depression wohl eine Krankheit die in ihrer Familie verwurzelt ist."

„Sind sie eigentlich so dumm, oder stellen sie sich absichtlich dumm?", platzte Hermine der Kragen, „Sie können doch nicht allen Ernstes ein derartiges Gesetz verteidigen, wenn sie sehen zu welchen Verzweiflungstaten es Menschen treibt!"

Umbridge wandte sich mit einem dämonischen Grinsen zu ihr. Ihr Blick kümmerte Hermine nicht, sie war außer sich und umklammerte fest ihren Zauberstab, bereit ihn im Notfall auch zu benutzen.

„Haben sie jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren, Ms Granger?", tobte McGonagall.

Snape warf ihr auch einen bösen Blick zu, aber sie sah, wie er den Zauberstab bewegte, während Umbridge's Aufmerksamkeit sich gerade auf McGonagall richtete.

„Wo war ich gerade?", murmelte Umbridge.

Offenbar hatte er einen Gedächtniszauber angewandt.

„Wir waren gerade dabei, uns von Mr Potter und Ms Granger zu verabschieden. Unser Schulsprecher und unsere Schulsprecherin haben leider noch andere Verpflichtungen.", meinte Snape kühl und warf Hermine dabei einen tödlichen Blick zu, „Also raus jetzt!"

„Aber Professor!", meinte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Ich sehe sie in einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro, Ms Granger.", meinte er eiskalt und da er seinen finsteren Blick nicht von ihr nahm, hatte sie keine Wahl, als – vor Wut schnaubend – das Büro gemeinsam mit Harry zu verlassen.

„Nun, Dolores, wir werden eine Trauerfeier abhalten und das ist mein letztes Wort!", hörte sie McGonagall sagen.

„Das wird Konsequenzen haben, Minerva."

Harry und Hermine gingen langsam den Gang entlang.

„Das können sie nicht tun, Harry. Pansy hat sich umgebracht und sie wollen sogar eine Trauerfeier verhindern.", fluchte Hermine.

Harry wollte gerade versuchen Hermine etwas zu besänftigen, als Snape sie einholte.

„Sie kommen mit Ms Granger.", packte er sie grob am Arm.

„Sie sagten in einer halben Stunde.", schrie sie ihn zornig an und versuchte sich loszureißen.

„Ich habe meine Meinung geändert.", meinte er wütend und zog sie mit sich.

„Professor, lassen sie sie los!", tobte Harry.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Potter. Und jetzt kümmern sie sich um ihre eignen Angelegenheiten.", fuhr er ihn an.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Snape.

„Lassen sie Hermine sofort los!", schrie er.

„Potter, Ms Umbrigde wird in Kürze zu uns stoßen und ich bezweifle, dass sie so nachsichtig ist wie ich. Also verschwinden sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sofort!", meinte er laut.

„Geh Harry.", bat Hermine, sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass Umbridge Harry in die Finger bekam.

„Wenn sie Hermine auch nur ein Haar krümmen, werde ich sie umbringen Snape!", meinte er zornig und wandte sich dann an Hermine, „Du kommst zurecht Hermine?"

„Geh nur, geh.", bat sie.

Harry entfernte sich, wandte sich aber immer um, damit er Hermine im Auge behielt.

„Und sie kommen jetzt mit in mein Büro, und hören sie auf einen derartigen Aufstand zu machen.", meinte Snape und ließ Hermine – die immer noch versuchte sich loszumachen – endlich los.

Hermine folgte ihm trotzig in sein Büro. Er schloss die Tür und legte einen Fluch darüber, der offenbar verhindern sollte, dass Geräusche in den Gang hinaus drangen. Hermine erschrak im Gedanken daran, was er wohl mit ihr anstellen wollte.

„Haben sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, was dieser Wutausbruch von gerade eben, sie hätte kosten können? Und nicht nur sie!", tobte Snape, „Wissen sie langsam neige ich entgegen der Behauptungen aller andern dazu, sie für die dümmste Hexe ihres gesamten Jahrganges zu halten! Sie benehmen sich mittlerweile wie Potter zu seinen schlimmsten Zeiten."

Hermine strafte ihn mit einem giftigen Blick.

„Und was wollten sie tun, wollten sie zulassen, dass Umbridge diese Trauerfeier verhindert. Nach allem was geschehen ist, ist das doch das mindeste das Pansy verdient.", schrie sie außer sich vor Wut.

„Wenn sie endlich einmal logisch nachdenken würden, dann wäre ihnen bestimmt klar, dass unsere Direktorin nicht zugelassen hätte, dass Umbridge diese Trauerfeier verhindert. Sie wird stattfinden, das war doch von Anfang an klar.", schrie er ebenfalls.

„Aber Umbridge bleibt weiterhin bei ihrer ignoranten Ansicht, Pansys Selbstmord wäre ein annehmbares Opfer für dieses geisteskranke Gesetz und Hogwarts wird wieder einmal die Konsequenzen dafür tragen, dass McGongall sich über das Ministerium hinweggesetzt hat!", tobte sie.

„Und sie glauben also, dass sie mit ihrem Ausbruch irgendeine Chance gehabt hätten Umbridges festgefahrene Meinung zu verändern? Dass sie nicht eher dazu geneigt gewesen wäre, noch fanatischer auf ihre Ansichten zu pochen? Wem glauben sie helfen sie damit, wenn sie Askaban riskieren? Bestimmt nicht mehr Ms Parkinson. Und schon gar nicht dem Widerstand oder Hogwarts! Ich dachte sie wollten Askaban um jeden Preis verhindern, oder täusche ich mich da?", prasselten Snapes Worte über sie herein.

Sie fühlte sich, als würden die Worte sie wie schmerzhafte Flüche treffen.

„Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach still sitzen und zusehen, wie das alles immer schlimmer und schlimmer wird.", keifte sie und schlug mit den Händen wild um sich.

„Nun, aber es hilft auch niemanden wenn sie wann immer sie die Gelegenheit dazu haben laut schreien und gar nicht darüber nachdenken was sie eigentlich von sich geben und welche unerwünschten Konsequenzen es nach sich zieht.", meinte Snape laut, „Das sieht ihnen überhaupt nicht ähnlich, Ms Granger."

Hermine fühlte wie die Wut in ihr größer und größer wurde. Sie spürte innerlich, dass er Recht hatte, und das wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall wahrhaben.

„Wissen sie.", schrie sie verzweifelt, „Am liebsten würde ich in dieses verdammte Ministerium apparieren und alle umbringen, damit sie endlich bekommen was sie verdienen!"

Snape warf ihr einen derart finsteren Blick zu, dass sie sich mit einem Mal unglaublich klein fühlte. Zum ersten Mal seit langem, war es ihm gelungen ihr wieder Angst zu machen.

„Wissen sie überhaupt, was sie da reden!", schrie er so laut, dass sie zitterte.

Snape packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie, weil sie ihre Augen von ihm abwandte.

„Sehen sie mich an Ms Granger.", schrie er, „Sehen sie mich verdammt noch einmal an, wenn ich mit ihnen rede."

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Er schüttelte sie noch einmal.

„Sehen sie mir in die Augen, und wiederholen sie was sie eben gesagt haben.", meinte er finster.

Hermine sah ihn an, voller Hass und Zorn. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt, aber stattdessen warf sie ihm Wörter an den Kopf.

„Ich würde am liebsten ins Ministerium apparieren und sie alle umbringen.", meinte sie und sah ihn mit ihren hasserfüllten Augen an.

„Und dann kommt eine neue Regierung und es wird vielleicht noch schlimmer."

„Dann bringe ich sie auch um!", schrie sie ohne sich über die Bedeutung ihrer Worte überhaupt klar zu sein.

„Wenn wesen sie nicht schon vorher getötet hat, nachdem sie versuchten im Ministerium Amok zu laufen. Sie glauben doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass sie damit auch noch durchkommen.", versuchte er sie zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Dann sterbe ich dabei, na und? Solange ich den Minister mit mir nehme und ihm das selbe Leid widerfährt, dass er anderen angetan hat!", ihre Worte waren zornerfüllt.

„Sie sind also bereit für diesen Wahnsinn zu sterben?", schüttelte er den Kopf und meinte dann herablassend, „Sie müssten sich einmal reden hören.",

„Sie haben es doch verdient. Sie haben Padma vergewaltigt und Pansy in den Selbstmord getrieben. Sie haben den Tod verdient!", schrie sie ihn an, während er sie immer noch an den Schultern festhielt.

„Und wer sind sie, dass sie über Leben und Tod entscheiden.", meinte er finster.

„Irgendjemand muss es doch tun.", meinte sie bockig.

Snape ließ sie los, und Hermine musste sich an die Wand stützen, um nicht zu stürzen.

„Wunderbar Ms Granger.", höhnte er herablassend, „Sie haben also beschlossen ihre Seele der dunklen Magie zu verschreiben. Ihr Hass wird sie langsam verschlingen und irgendwann, wird er sie zerstören. Denn ich bezweifle, dass sie stark genug sind, diesen Abgründen jemals wieder zu entkommen, wenn sie sich erst in sie begeben haben."

„Was wissen sie schon!", fauchte sie.

„Falls ihr Verstand noch nicht so vernebelt ist, dass er ihre Erinnerungen gänzlich trübt, dürfte ihnen noch bekannt sein, dass ich vermutlich der einzige in diesem Haus bin, der weiß was es bedeutet sich der schwarzen Magie zu verschreiben.", belächelte sie Snape.

Dabei sah er sie an wie eine erbärmliche, missratene Kreatur. Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an, sie sank kraftlos auf den Boden.

„Nun, offenbar schlägt die Ernüchterung mit einem Mal ein.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Professor, ich…", stammelte sie, während Tränen ihre Augen füllten.

„Sagen sie nichts, ich weiß, dass sie nicht dazu fähig sind, schwarze Magie wirklich anzuwenden. Dafür haben sie ein zu reines Herz. Aber solche Dinge können sich ändern. Es ist oft nur ein kleiner Schritt, der uns von dem Abgrund trennt, der sich vor uns auftut.", meinte er kühl.

Hermine begann zu weinen und wandte ihren Blick wieder von ihm ab. Sie ertrug es nicht wenn er sie so ansah, weil sie tief in sich wusste, dass er in diesem Moment genau wusste, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

„Aber wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun. Wir können doch nicht einfach nur zusehen, wie alles den Bach hinunter geht. Ich meine, ich konnte nicht einmal Pansy helfen, die hier in greifbarer Nähe war. Wie soll ich es dann irgendwie schaffen anderen zu helfen? Wie soll ich es schaffen, diese Regierung zu stürzen? Das ist nicht die Welt für die Ron sein Leben gelassen hat. Das ist nicht das was wir uns vorgestellt haben.", schluchzte sie verzweifelt.

„Wieder einmal ihre Selbstüberschätzung! Niemand erwartet von ihnen, dass sie alleine die Welt verändern.", meinte Snape kühl.

„Aber ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich tun soll, verdammt noch mal.", heulte sie.

„Zunächst einmal sollten sie sich beruhigen und aufhören zu fluchen. Nehmen sie sich Zeit um nachzudenken. Es nützt wie gesagt niemanden, wenn sie überstürzt handeln. So wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe, sind sie früher alle Vorhaben lieber einmal zuviel durchgegangen als zu riskieren, dass sie nicht alles genau überdacht haben.", meinte er sachlich.

„Aber dafür ist im Moment einfach keine Zeit. Rund um uns zerfällt alles, da kann ich mich nicht in eine Bibliothek setzten und stundenlang recherchieren. Dadurch verliere ich wertvolle Zeit."

„Was ist nur los mit ihnen? Sie sind nicht die Person, die einfach so aufgibt, wenn ihr nicht sofort eine Lösung in den Sinn kommt. Die Ms Granger, die ich jahrelang unterrichtet habe, hätte ihre Nachforschungen nicht aufgegeben, ehe sie eine Lösung gefunden hat.", meinte er eindringlich, „Reißen sie sich zusammen!"

Hermine starrte ihn mit ihren verheulten Augen an, sie fühlte sich dumm und unglaublich klein. Aber das vermutlich schlimmste daran war, dass sie sich das alles gerade von Snape, ihrem so verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer, sagen lassen musste.

Dann reichte er ihr auch noch die Hand.

„Nun stehen sie endlich auf, Ms Granger.", meinte er kühl.

Sie atmete tief durch, dann nahm sie seine Hand und akzeptierte seine Hilfe.

„Wieso kümmert sie das alles überhaupt? Es könnte ihnen doch egal sein, ob ich mich der dunklen Seite verschreibe oder nicht.", murmelte sie irritiert, jeglicher Zorn war aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden.

Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihn unschlüssig an, seine Augen waren nicht so kalt wie immer, aber schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf, als müsste sie es mittlerweile verstanden haben.

„Ich nehme an ich bin einfach ein alter Narr, und jetzt verschwinden sie ehe ich mich vollkommen vergesse.", meinte bitter.

Ohne nachzudenken ging sie verwirrt auf die Tür zu und sah ihn fragend an.

„Danke, Professor.", murmelte sie schließlich.

„Nun gehen sie schon.", forderte er sie auf, nicht drängend, nicht finster, eher verzweifelt.

Sie nickte und verschwand durch die Tür. Am Ende wusste sie nicht mehr wie sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war, aber Harry und Ginny warteten bereits auf sie, und sie waren nicht die einzigen.

Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender und die Creevey Brüder saßen zusammen mit Ginny und Harry in einer Runde.

„Und, sollen wir ihm eine Lektion erteilen?", fragte Seamus zuerst voller Enthusiasmus.

Als sie Hermines Gesichtsausdruck und ihre verheulten Augen sahen, wurde ihnen jedoch mulmig zumute.

„Was hat dieser Wahnsinnige mit dir angestellt!", fluchte Harry.

Hermine überlegte für einen Moment, alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Leute.", meinte sie schließlich mit ihrer gewohnten Stärke, „Er hat mich nur wieder zur Vernunft gebracht und mich daran erinnert wer ich wirklich bin.", meinte sie und war selbst überrascht, wie klar ihr die Welt mit einem Mal wieder erschien.

„Snape?", stammelte Harry.

„Hattet ihr Sex?", fragte Lavender und machte große Augen.

„Lavender!", meinte Harry empört.

„Hattet ihr?", fragte dann auch Ginny, aber etwas leiser.

„Ginny!", sah Harry nun sie entsetzt an.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, hatten wir nicht. Aber wenn wir das jemals haben sollten, seit ihr beiden natürlich die ersten die es erfahren.", meinte sie zynisch.

„Wie hat er das dann angestellt? Ich meine, er hat dir doch nichts getan?", murmelte Ginny.

Sie setzte sich zu ihnen und starrte sie eine Weile selbst verwundert an, und sammelte sich, ehe sie ihre neuen Pläne verkündete. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich wieder stark genug, um es mit der Welt da draußen aufzunehmen.

„Ganz verstehe ich es selbst nicht, aber es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Allerdings will ich jetzt keine Zeit verlieren, ich muss erst Mal in die Bibliothek, um etwas zu recherchieren. Außerdem denke ich darüber nach mich dem öffentlich auftretenden Widerstand von Ernie, Hannah und Padma anzuschließen. Aber ich denke das besprechen wir besser morgen nach der Trauerfeier.", mit diesen Worten ließ sie die anderen zurück, und lief nur noch nach oben, um ihre Unterlagen zu holen, ehe sie sich in die Bibliothek begab.

„Sollten wir uns Sorgen um sie machen?", flüsterte Ginny Harry zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie ist sie wieder ganz die Alte. Aber ich weiß nicht.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ja, mir geht es genauso, ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie Snape das angestellt haben soll."

---

Am nächsten Tag fielen alle Stunden am Vormittag aus und die Schüler und Schülerinnen begaben sich in die große Halle, um an der Trauerfeier für Pansy teilzunehmen. Hermine konnte es kaum fassen, die Slytherins in einer derartigen Verfassung, zu sehen. Natürlich hatte sie nicht angenommen, dass Pansys tragischer Selbstmord sie kalt gelassen hätte, aber es war einfach ungewöhnlich zu sehen, dass Menschen, von denen wesen jahrelang den Eindruck hatte, sie wären ganz und gar gefühllos, plötzlich offen ihre Trauer zeigten. Es verlieh ihnen einen Ausdruck von Menschlichkeit. Seltsam, dass erst jemand sterben musste, damit Hermine klar wurde, dass so grausam sie auch immer zu den anderen gewesen waren, sie doch nur Menschen waren, mit denen gegenüber sie nun aufrichtiges Mitgefühl empfand.

Daphne Greengrass heulte sich an der Schulter von Blaise Zabini die Augen aus, und er selbst starrte nur starr nach vorne, während er ihr sanft den Rücken streichelte. Theodor Nott saß ähnlich starr neben Su Li und wirkte dabei ausgesprochen bitter. Zwischen Theodor und Blaise saß Draco. Seine Augen waren voller Zorn und Schmerz, er ließ den Kopf hängen. Er machte den Eindruck, als wäre er gebrochen.

Zugegeben, Pansy war außerhalb von Slytherin, nicht besonders beliebt gewesen, aber dennoch war im Gesicht aller, Erschütterung zu erkennen. Die Realität dieses unbarmherzigen Gesetzes holte sie mit einem Mal alle wieder ein.

Die Sesselreihen waren in der Mitte von einem Gang unterbrochen. Der Saal hatte sich bereits gefüllt. Harry, Ginny und Hermine setzten sich weit nach hinten, wo noch Plätze frei waren. Hannah und Ernie saßen zwei Reihen vor ihnen und drehten sich kurz nach ihnen um. Sie nickten ihnen zu. Hermine hatte gestern kurz mit Hannah gesprochen und ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie sich gerne mit ihr, Padma und Ernie treffen wollte.

Der Saal war düster geschmückt, vorne wo üblicherweise der Lehrertisch stand, war ein Tisch, auf dem ein Bild von Pansy stand, umgeben von Blumen und einigen Kerzen. In einer eigenen Sesselreihe am Rand des Saales, saßen die Lehrer und Lehrerinnen – allesamt in schwarzer Trauerkleidung – und einige von ihnen waren untröstlich. Professorin Sprout, deren Augen verheult waren, putzte sich die Nase und schüttelte den Kopf. Professorin Vektor und Professorin Sinistra saßen links und rechts von Professor Flitwick, der weinend den Kopf hängen ließ, beide versuchten ihm gut zuzureden. Sogar Trelawney war gekommen, sie hatte sich neben Snape gesetzt, der ihre Anwesenheit offenbar nicht wirklich ertrug. Snapes Blicke waren ähnlich starr wie die von Blaise und Theodor. Er schien wirklich sehr getroffen, blasser als üblich und mit einer eisigen Miene starrte er ins Leere.

Professorin McGongall war die Letzte, die den Raum betrat, sie schloss mit Magie die Türen und als sie sich setzte ertönte Musik.

Als erste trat McGonagall in die Mitte und begrüßte die Versammelten. Sie informierte sachlich über Pansys schulische Leistungen, ihr Umfeld in Hogwarts, verlor ein paar Worte über ihre Familie und schloss mit einer Bemerkung zu ihrem Selbstmord.

„Ms Parkinson hat für sich offenbar keine andere Lösung gesehen, sich der Last des Gesetzes, dem sie unterstand, zu entziehen. Ich befürchte, dass Ms Parkinson nicht die Letzte sein wird, die den Freitod als letzte Maßnahme sieht, um Erlass 35, 35a und 35b zu entrinnen. Ich kann an dieser Stelle nur an das Ministerium appellieren, und ihnen sagen, dass meiner Meinung nach ein Gesetz, das Menschen zu derartigen Verzweiflungstaten hinreißt, mehr als nur fragwürdig ist und mich für eine Abschaffung von Erlass 35 mit all seinen Ergänzungen aussprechen."

Eine Welle der Zustimmung ging durch den gesamten Saal. Missbilligende Blicke von Lester und Umbridge, die in einer der hintersten Ecken standen, trafen nicht nur McGongall, sondern auch alle, die ihr beipflichteten. Hermine war sich bewusst, dass Umbridge und Lester nur gekommen waren, um das, was sie als aufrührerische Feststellungen erachteten, zu notieren.

Als nächstes trat Snape als Pansys Hauslehrer in die Mitte. Er beschrieb Pansy als eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin, die in ihrem Umfeld und in ganz Slytherin, als ausgesprochen beliebt galt.

„Da ich seit Ms Parkinsons Einschulung ihr Hauslehrer bin, kann ich nur sagen, dass sie auf mich immer den Eindruck gemacht hat, als wäre sie eine starke und stolze junge Dame. Ich kann mir ihren Entschluss sich das Leben zu nehmen nur dadurch erklären, dass sie in ihrer, durch Erlass 35 hervorgerufenen, für sie nicht akzeptable Situation, keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen hat. Bedauerlicherweise hat sich Ms Parkinson weder mir noch einem anderen Lehrer oder einer anderen Lehrerin anvertraut."

Als Hermine seiner Ansprache lauschte, wurde ihr einiges Klarer. Snape musste sich entsetzliche Vorwürfe, Pansys Selbstmord betreffend machen. Es war dasselbe wie mit den Slytherins, auch wenn sie sich nach außen hart und fies gaben, sie hatten ebenso menschliche Gefühle und ein derartiger Schicksalsschlag traf sie genauso hart wie jeden anderen Menschen. Das erklärte ihr auch Snapes Reaktionen nach dem Vorfall mit Umbridge. Da er sich offensichtlich mit Vorwürfen plagte, wollte er nicht zulassen, dass noch mehr Schüler und Schülerinnen ein unerfreuliches Schicksal ereilte, wenn er sich imstande sah es zu verhindern.

Nach Snape trat Draco in die Mitte. Er schwieg einen Augenblick und Hermine zweifelte kurz daran, dass er überhaupt im Stande wäre auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Er räusperte sich ehe er begann.

„Alle die Pansy kannten, wissen, dass sie ein unbeschreiblicher Mensch war, in jeder Hinsicht.", meinte er und plötzlich wurde sein Blick starr und kalt, „Die Pansy, die ich seit Jahren kenne hätte sich nicht umgebracht, solange sie noch einen Ausweg sah. Das Ministerium hat ihr also allem Anschein nach keine andere Wahl gelassen. Sie ist eine Märtyrerin, die für ihre Überzeugungen starb, für ihr Recht zu heiraten wen sie liebt und wen sie für würdig erachtet. Der Tod schien ihr erstrebenswerter, als das Leben, das das Ministerium ihr aufzwang. Sie ist ein Opfer eines Gesetzes, das es nur zum Ziel hat reinblütige Hexen und Zauberer zu unterdrücken. Offenbar weil sich jene unreinen Blutes in ihrer Gegenwart bewusst werden, wie…"

Seine Stimme erstarb und Hermine konnte beschwören, dass es Theodor Nott war, der seinen Zauberstab leicht erhoben hatte. Ebenso war sie sicher, dass sie Malfoys Lippen „minderwertig sie in Wahrheit sind" ablesen konnte.

Draco ringte nach Worten, als ihm klar wurde, dass er keinen Ton mehr von sich gab, aber seine Stimme blieb stumm.

„Schon in Ordnung, Mr Malfoy, sie können sich gerne setzten.", meinte McGonagall einfühlsam.

Draco wollte ihr widersprechen, aber Nott kam und führte ihn – unter stummen Protest – zurück zu seinem Platz.

Als McGonagall die Feier beenden wollte, drang ein unerfreuliches Husten aus der hintersten Ecke des Raumes. Umbrigde wollte allem Anschein nach auf sich aufmerksam machen. McGonagall seufzte laut, als Umbrigde nach vorne trat.

„Ich denke, ich habe dieser Veranstaltung etwas Wichtiges hinzuzufügen.", erklärte sie.

„Nun, ich denke nicht, dass das sehr angebracht wäre.", meinte McGongall scharf.

„Da bin ich anderer Ansicht, Minerva, und wie ihnen klar sein dürfte, steht der Minister hinter mir."

McGongall sah sie wenig begeistert an.

„Nun, Ms Umbridge, natürlich können sie ein paar Worte sagen.", meinte sie mit einem kaum sichtbaren Grinsen, „Aber wenn sie erlauben, möchte ich zunächst noch Ausreden."

„Natürlich, Minerva.", meinte Umbridge mit ihrer süßlichen Stimme.

McGonagall nickte mit gespielter Anerkennung.

„Nun, ich möchte allen Betroffenen noch einmal mein herzliches Beileid aussprechen. Hiermit erkläre ich die Veranstaltung für beendet. Es steht ihnen frei zu gehen, natürlich können sie gerne bleiben, falls sie Interesse an dem, was Ms Umbridge uns mitzuteilen hat, haben sollten.", erklärte sie hastig und schenkte Umbridge ein falsches Lächeln, „Dolores, sie können nun gerne beginnen. Wie sie sehen, habe ich meine Ansprache beendet."

Unter den Schülern und Schülerinnen brach Gemurmel aus, während alle zur Tür drängten. Niemand hatte Interesse an ihren Worten. Auch die Lehrer und Lehrerinnen begannen sich zu unterhalten und erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen.

„Hallo!", schrie Umbridge, aber sie war aufgrund des Umgebungslärms kaum zu hören, „Es wird sie sehr interessieren, dass ein neuer Gesetzesbeschluss durch ist. Erlass 35c!"

Ein paar Gestalten in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung wurden kurz aufmerksam, beschlossen dann aber offenbar einheitlich, lieber auf den Tagespropheten und dessen Ankündigung zu warten, als Umbridge zuzuhören.

„Außerdem bin ich wieder zur Grossinquisitorin von Hogwarts ernannt worden!", schrie sie lauter, „Hört mir gefälligst zu!"

Aber niemand nahm Notiz von ihr und McGonagall schüttelte nur mit einem süffisanten Lächeln den Kopf.

Die Nachricht, dass Umbridge sich schon wieder einmal zur Großinquisitorin ernennen hatte lassen, machte bald die Runde.

„Sie lernt wohl nie dazu!", schüttelte Harry den Kopf, „Zweimal der gleiche Fehler ist wirklich erbärmlich."

„Manche Leute lernen eben nie aus ihren Fehlern, aber ehrlich, ich glaube es wird sie kaum jemand ernst nehmen.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Was mich darauf bringt, dass wir den Raum der Wünsche lieber meiden sollten.", flüsterte Hermine, „Wenn sie selbst dumm genug ist, zweimal den gleichen Fehler zu machen, hält sie uns bestimmt auch dumm genug dafür. Und soweit ich mich erinnern kann, war das einzige Argument, das für den Raum der Wünsche gesprochen hat, gerade das, dass wohl niemand uns für derartig dumm halten könnte, dass wir den Raum wieder benutzen, obwohl Umbridge ihn kennt."

Ginny und Harry nickten zustimmend.

„Was bedeutet, dass wir ab jetzt wohl Nachtwanderungen riskieren müssen.", seufzte er.

„Nun, ich habe so das Gefühl, dass wir eine Weile überhaupt nichts dergleichen unternehmen sollten. Das erste das sie in ihrem neuen Amt tun wird ist es bestimmt, sämtliche Mitglieder der alten DA genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.", überlegte Hermine.

„Aber als Kontrollorgan hätte sie das genauso gut tun können. Aber wir sind ihr immer wieder entwischt.", überlegte Ginny.

„Aber als Kontrollorgan hatte sie nicht die Möglichkeit uns zu bestrafen. Alles was in ihrer Macht stand war, dass sie uns aushorchten. Aber es hat einfach niemand mehr mit ihnen oder in ihrer Gegenwart gesprochen. Nur offensichtliche politische Aktivitäten wären Anlass genug gewesen, um uns in Untersuchungshaft zu stecken. Aber ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sie ausgezeichnete Spitzelarbeit leisten und jeglichen noch so unscheinbaren Verdachtsmoment dem Ministerium melden.", meinte Hermine.

„Und jetzt wird sie wieder beginnen uns zu schikanieren.", seufzte Harry, „Und ich wette ich bin einer der Ersten, der in den Genuss ihrer Strafen kommt."

„Ich denke alle werden ihre selbsternannte Autorität nach Möglichkeit untergraben. McGongall wird sich bestimmt etwas Ausdenken. Aber bis wir nicht wissen, was genau sie vorhat sollten wir gewisse Aktivitäten vorübergehend unterbrechen.", meinte Hermine.

„Und was ist mit dir und deinem Plan offenkundig für den Widerstand einzutreten?", fragte Ginny.

Hermine grinste verschwörerisch.

„Das wird bestimmt ein ziemlicher Spaß."

---

Am nächsten Tag stellte Hermine wieder einmal fest, dass „Der Tag des Propheten" anstatt des Tagespropheten geliefert wurde. Sie las Harry und Ginny daraus vor.

_Erlass 35 vom Ministerium zurückgezogen_

_Aufgrund der Selbstmordwelle, die unser Land erschütterte, sah sich der Minister gezwungen Erlass 35 zurückzuziehen. In einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion wurde das gesamte Zaubergamot zusammengetrommelt und Erlass 35 mit all seinen Ergänzungen widerrufen._

_Der Minister sagte dazu: „Ich habe eingesehen, dass wesen Vorurteile nicht auf diese Art und Weise bekämpfen kann. Es war dumm von mir die Schuldigen nur unter den reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberen zu suchen. Nachdem ich hörte, wie viele Menschen sich in den letzten Tagen das Leben genommen haben, wurde mir klar, was für einen Wahnsinn ich da verursacht habe. Erlass 35 ist menschenverachtend."_

_Alle Ehen die Aufgrund Erlass 35 geschlossen wurden, gelten ab heute morgen als ungültig._

_Minister tritt zurück – Zaubergamot aufgelöst_

_Der Minister bekannte sich schuldig ein Gesetz beschlossen zu haben, das als äußerst fragwürdig und kriminell gilt. Er legte heute morgen sein Amt zurück, aber erst nachdem er seine Verhaftung anordnete. Er befindet sich jetzt in Untersuchungshaft in Askaban._

_Dazu ein Sprecher des Ministers: „Der Minister hat erkannt, dass seine Regierung einer Militärdiktatur gleich kommt. Er hat die Truppen des Ministeriums aufgelöst und sich heute auf eigenen Wunsch in Untersuchungshaft begeben. Das Zaubergamot wurde ebenfalls außer Kraft gesetzt. Eine Neuernennung soll durch einen neuen oder eine neue demokratisch gewählte/n Minister/in erfolgen."_

_Erlass 35 – Eine Bilanz_

_Nachdem Erlass 35 heute aufgehoben wurde, will der Tag des Propheten hier eine abschließende Bilanz ziehen._

_Erlass 35 bedeutete eine Einschränkung für unser Leben, es stand uns nicht länger frei zu leben wie wir es wollten. Frauen wurden dazu gezwungen als Gebärmaschinen zu fungieren, Menschen geringeren Einkommens als – teils durch das Ministerium zwangsbestimmte – Partner und Partnerinnen, waren gezwungen ihre Ausbildung oder ihre Arbeit aufzugeben um eine Familie zu gründen. Menschen die sich weigerten dem Gesetz folge zu leisten wurden nach Askaban geschickt, im Gefängnis kam es zu grausamen Übergriffen. Andere haben den Schluss gezogen und sich das Leben genommen._

_Wozu das alles?_

_Das Ministerium behauptete ursprünglich mit der Maßnahme landesweiter Zwangsehen verhindern zu wollen, dass sich jemals wieder ein dunkler Lord oder eine dunkle Lady erhebt. Als entscheidender Faktor wurde der Blutstatus herangezogen. Das Ministerium erklärte also, Vorurteile aufheben zu wollen, griff aber bei den Maßnahmen selbst auf ebendiese Vorurteile zurück._

_Ein weiterer Aspekt war der medizinische. Das Ministerium behauptete, dass durch Heiraten zwischen Muggelgeborenen oder zwischen Reinblütigen mehr Squibs zur Welt kommen würden, und die magische Rasse untergehen würde. Wie ein ausführlicher Bericht, der offensichtlich aus der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums stammt, darlegt, ist dies eine Mutmaßung. Der biologische Faktor wurde nur erfunden, um den sozialen Faktor zu untermauern._

_Aber wenn wir uns ehrlich sind: Erlass 35 wäre nie in der Lage gewesen zu verhindern, dass ein neuer dunkler Lord oder eine neue dunkle Lady sich erhebt._

_Alles was ein Gesetz, das Freiheit raubt und Zwangsehen einführt erreichen kann, ist es noch mehr Unfrieden zu stiften, wie wesen aus den jüngsten Entwicklungen sehen sollte: Die Vorurteile wurden nur verstärkt, es kam sogar zu Übergriffen in zwangsarrangierten Ehen._

Hermine konnte nicht weiter lesen, da jemand ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand riss. Es war Umbridge.

„Diese Zeitung ist in dieser Schule verboten.", meinte sie finster.

„Und seit wann?", fragte Harry frech.

„Seit gerade eben!", erklärte Umbridge, „Für ihren frechen Kommentar werden sie heute Abend um acht bei mir Nachsitzen Potter. Und sie, Ms Granger, sehe ich zwei Stunden früher."

Mit der Zeitung in der Hand verschwand Umbridge.

„Was habe ich gesagt.", schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft daran hinzugehen.", meinte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Hermine? DU willst gegen das Wort einer… äh… Autoritätsperson verstoßen."

„Umbrigde ist weder eine Lehrerin, noch bin ich bereit sie als eine Autoritätsperson anzuerkennen."

„Und wenn sie uns von der Schule wirft?", meinte Harry und versuchte nur sicherzugehen, dass es auch wirklich Hermine war, mit der er sprach.

„Wir gehen nachher selbstverständlich zu McGonagall.", erklärte Hermine.


	41. Erlass 35 c

**Erlass 35 c**

Bereits ein paar Minuten später kamen die Eulen mit dem richtigen Tagespropheten. Wie erwartet wurde darin der neue Erlass 35c vorgestellt. Die Selbstmorde der letzten Tage wurden so gut es ging totgeschwiegen. Nur unter den Traueranzeigen fand wesen versteckte Hinweise darauf, dass einige der Verstorbenen sich aufgrund des Gesetzes das Leben genommen hatten.

Wieder las Hermine vor.

_**Erlass 35c**_

_Abschnitt 1: Sonderbestimmungen im Falle eines Freitodes_

_- Sollten Hexen und Zauberer sich mittels Freitod dem Erlass 35 entziehen, fällt die Pflicht an die nächsten Verwandten._

_- Ehen die bereits bestehen, können aufgelöst werden, falls ein Familienmitglied den Freitod wählt und die bereits bestehende Ehe nicht unter die Gesetzesbestimmungen fällt._

_Beispiel: Eine 19-jährige reinblütige Hexe nimmt sich das Leben. Ihre nächste Verwandten sind ihre reinblütigen Eltern. Da sich ihre Tochter dem Erlass entzogen hat, wird die Ehe der Eltern aufgelöst, beide stehen nun unter der Pflicht anstelle ihrer Tochter dem Erlass nachzukommen. Die Mutter wird nach Möglichkeit mit dem hinterbliebenen Verlobten der Tochter verheiratet._

_- Sollten keine Verwandten im Heiratsfähigen Alter sein, wird die Ersatzhandlung bis auf weiteres verschoben._

_Beispiel: Der allein erziehende Vater einer halbblütigen 16-jährigen Hexe nimmt sich das Leben. Da kein männlicher Ersatz für seine Verlobte vorhanden ist, steht seine halbblütige Tochter unter der Verpflichtung sobald sie verheiratet ist innerhalb von zwei Jahren zwei Kinder zur Welt zu bringen, da sie das fehlende Kind des Vaters ersetzen muss._

_- Sind keine heiratsfähigen oder gar keine Verwandten vorhanden, kann im Falle eines Freitodes die nächste Person aus dem Umfeld der Person die sich das Leben genommen hat, bestimmt werden, die Ersatzhandlungen zu leisten._

_Strafen bei Zuwiderhandlung: Haftstrafen in Askaban_

„Das ist wirklich widerlich.", schimpfte Hermine, „So wollen sie Menschen also dazu zwingen sich nicht das Leben zu nehmen. Sie sollen sich klar sein, dass sie damit Nahestehenden schaden. Also mich würde nicht wundern, wenn das zu einem Massensuizid führt."

Ehe sie weiter darauf eingehen konnte, fiel ihr Blick allerdings auf den nächsten Absatz und sie beschloss die Diskussion zu verschieben und besser zunächst weiter vorzulesen.

_Abschnitt 2: Bestehende Ehen die nicht unter Erlass 35 fallen_

_- Bereits bestehende Ehepaare, die nicht mehr unter Erlass 35 fallen, dürfen – falls sie nicht unter die Bestimmungen des Erlasses fallen – nur mit einer Sondergenehmigung des Ministeriums Kinder bekommen._

_- Bereits bestehende, kinderlose Ehepaare, die nicht den Bestimmungen von Erlass 35 können vom Ministerium für ungültig erklärt werden, falls das Ehepaar vor weniger als 3 Jahren geheiratet hat. Diesbezüglich wird es bei jedem betreffenden Ehepaar innerhalb der nächsten 3 Monate eine Untersuchung durch das Ministerium geben. Betreffende Ehepaare sind dazu aufgefordert eine bereits vorhandene Schwangerschaft unverzüglich mitzuteilen._

_- Es kann zu einer Auflösung der Ehe kommen, wenn Verwandte durch den Freitod sterben. (Sie Bestimmungen Erlass 35c, Abschnitt 1)_

_- Bestehende Ehepaare, die den Bestimmungen von Erlass 35 entsprechen, stehen unter der Verpflichtung, wie alle neuen Ehepaare, innerhalb von 2 Jahren für Nachwuchs zu sorgen. Ausnahme: Es sind bereits 2 oder mehr Kinder vorhanden oder ein Ehepartner ist nicht mehr zeugungsfähig._

_Stafen bei Zuwiderhandlung:_

_Geburt eines Kindes, das gezeugt wurde nachdem Erlass 35c verabschiedet wurde _

_a) zwischen Halbblut und Reinblut_

_10000 Galleonen oder zwei Jahre Askaban für den Vater, falls die Summe nicht abkömmlich ist_

_b) zwischen Muggelgeborenen_

_20000 Galleonen oder zweieinhalb Jahre Askaban für den Vater, falls die Summe nicht abkömmlich ist_

_c) zwischen Reinblut und Reinblut_

_50000 Galleonen oder fünf Jahre Askaban für den Vater, falls die Summe nicht abkömmlich ist_

Hermine sah, wie Ginny und Harry entsetzte Blicke austauschten.

„Ich könnte es mir leisten, Ginny. In Relation zum Erbe von meinen Eltern und dem von Sirius ist es eine verschwindend geringe Summe.", meinte er sehr sachlich.

„Harry, wir können doch nicht ein einfach ein Kind bekommen, um diesem Gesetz zu entgehen. Ich meine, natürlich will ich irgendwann Kinder mit dir, aber ich gehe noch zur Schule. Wir haben vielleicht noch drei Monate, bis dahin könnte das Gesetz Geschichte sein.", murmelte Ginny hektisch.

Im selben Moment landete Hedwig vor ihnen am Tisch. Harry nahm ihr die Nachricht ab und las vor. Es war eine Nachricht vom Ministerium.

_Liebe Mrs Potter! Lieber Mr Potter!_

_Wie ihnen mittlerweile bestimmt bekannt ist, wurde der Erlass 35 auf bereits bestehende Ehepaare ausgedehnt. Ihre Ehe entspricht nicht den Bestimmungen von Erlass 35. Unseren Unterlagen zufolge sind sie beide erst seit einem Jahr verheiratet und noch kinderlos. Wie ihnen bekannt sein dürfte, besteht daher die Möglichkeit, dass ihre Ehe für ungültig erklärt wird. Das Ministerium hat ihren Befragungstermin für 11. April angesetzt. Da sie beide in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen, wird die Befragung durch unsere Vertreterin in Hogwarts, Dolores Umbrigde, stattfinden. Bis zum genannten Zeitpunkt werden wir ihr die Kopien sämtlicher Unterlagen ihre Ehe betreffend zukommen lassen. Um den behördlichen Aufwand zu senken, nennen wir ihnen in folgender Liste Gründe, die eine Eheauflösung ausschließen. Sollte mindestens ein Grund auf sie zutreffen, bitten wir sie umgehend mit dem Ministerium in Kontakt zu treten._

_Gründe für Nicht-Auflösung einer Ehe die nicht unter Erlass 35 fällt:_

_- das Ehepaar ist zeugungsunfähig_

_- eine Schwangerschaft liegt vor_

_- das Ehepaar sorgt seit mindestens drei Monaten für Adoptivkinder oder Pflegekinder (sollte die Adoption kürzer zurückliegen, wird vom Ministerium überprüft, ob die Kinder sich bereits eingelebt haben, sollte das der Fall sein, wird die Ehe nicht aufgelöst)_

_Sollte ihre Ehe für ungültig erklärt werden, werden ihnen innerhalb von zwei Wochen nach der Anhörung durch das Ministerium ein neuer Ehepartner bzw. eine neue Ehepartnerin zugeteilt, es sei denn sie reichen schon eher einen Antrag für eine Verlobung ein._

_Mit besten Grüßen, ihre Ministerienbeauftragen für Erlass 35c_

„Das ist einfach nur eine Katastrophe. Das können die doch nicht machen.", schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und korrigierte sich dann selbst, „Oh, können sie schon, in Anbetracht all dessen, was sie bereits durchgebracht haben."

Ginny und Harry sahen sich verzweifelt an.

„Ginny, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie unsere Ehe auflösen.", schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Umbridge! Sie wird darüber entscheiden und ich wüsste nicht, was sie daran hindert unsere Ehe aufzulösen!", verlor Ginny langsam die Nerven, „Harry ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Hermine warf unterdessen wütend den Tagespropheten in eine Ecke.

„Wenn wir ein Kind bekommen, Harry, was machen wir dann wegen unserer Ausbildung?", fragte Ginny, die offenbar sah, dass ihnen kaum eine andere Möglichkeit blieb.

„Du machst Hogwarts fertig, und ich beginne meine Aurorenausbildung später. Wir wussten doch beide, dass es ohnehin so kommen würde. Nur das mit dem Kind hätte ich nicht erwartet.", meinte er verzweifelt.

„Wir sind noch viel zu jung, oder? Und wegen einem Gesetz ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen?", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

Harry nahm zärtlich ihre Hand und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Nicht wegen dem Gesetz, sondern weil ich dich liebe und ich eine Familie mit dir gründen möchte. Ob nun früher oder später spielt dabei für mich keine Rolle. Ron sagte doch auch, dass wir keine Zeit verschwenden sollten. Das Leben ist viel zu kurz.", meinte er und versuchte zu lächeln.

Ginny strich ihm sanft durchs Haar und gab ihm dann einen Kuss.

---

Hannah, Ernie und Padma hatten wieder ihren Stand mit Informationen über Erlass 35 aufgebaut und kritisierten in ihren neuesten Materialien bereits Erlass 35c obwohl er erst am selben Vormittag im Tagespropheten erschienen war.

Hermine kam mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln auf sie zu, sie trug einen Korb in der Hand.

„Hermine, schön dich zu sehen.", meinte Hannah.

„Ich trete offiziell eurem öffentlichen Widerstand bei.", erklärte Hermine und stellte den Korb auf den Tisch, „Ich habe uns schöne Anstecknadeln gebastelt und verzaubert."

Die drei betrachteten den Inhalt des Korbes und waren sehr zufrieden.

„Außerdem habe ich eine alte Idee aufgegriffen, ich denke wir sollten morgen einen Protestmarsch nach Hogsmeade veranstalten. Angesicht der neuen Entwicklungen ist das mehr als nur notwendig.", erklärte sie.

Die drei nickten zustimmend.

„Ich habe schon Flugblätter diesbezüglich geschrieben, wir müssen sie nur noch verteilen. Umbridge sollte uns nach Möglichkeit nicht zu früh dabei erwischen. Außerdem habe ich es mir zum Ziel gesetzt, dass mit Ende der Woche jeder Schüler und jede Schülerin in Hogwarts eine dieser Anstecknadeln trägt.", erklärte sie und strahlte vergnügt.

„Glaubst du es ist gut, wenn du dich derart ins Schussfeld begibst?", flüsterte Ernie ihr zu.

„Ich denke, es ist mehr als notwendig, dass wir endlich alle offen zu unserer Meinung stehen. Schutzmaßnahmen schön und gut, aber es ist notwendig, dass es auch sichtbaren Widerstand gibt. All die ungreifbaren Phantome hinter den neueren Aktionen sind für die Menschen viel zu wenig fassbar. Die meisten wagen keinen Schritt, bevor ihn nicht andere tun. Ich habe gestern ein wenig über Revolutionen recherchiert.", erzählte sie und war schon dabei einer Drittklässerin ein Flugblatt und eine Anstecknadel zu überreichen.

Abwechselnd liefen sie nun durch die Korridore der Schule, um Flugblätter zu verteilen, oder betreuten den Stand. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Umbridge in Erscheinung trat.

„Ms Umbridge, darf ich ihnen auch ein Flugblatt geben?", fragte Hermine mit zuckersüßer Stimme, die der von Umbridge nachempfunden war.

Umbridge riss ein Informationsblatt an sich.

„Sie werden bestimmt keinen Protestzug nach Hogsmeade unternehmen.", meinte sie finster.

„Ich habe diese Demonstration gestern bei den zuständigen Behörden in Hogsmeade gemeldet, außerdem auch bei unserer Direktorin.", lächelte sie zuckersüß.

„Professorin McGonagall hat dem zugestimmt?", meinte Umbridge hinterhältig.

„Nun, wie ihnen bekannt ist, gibt es ein Recht auf Demonstrationen. Professorin McGongall kann niemanden daran hindern an einem Protestmarsch teilzunehmen. Ich habe sie lediglich aus Höflichkeit darauf hingewiesen und deshalb, weil die Schüler und Schülerinnen hier ihrer Obhut unterstehen. All jene die Erlaubnis haben Hogsmeade zu besuchen oder eine schriftliche Bestätigung ihrer Eltern für morgen vorlegen können, dürfen an dem Marsch teilnehmen. Sie hatte da gar keine andere Wahl, will ich mal meinen.", grinste Hermine hinterhältig.

„Sie stellen sich also öffentlich gegen Erlass 35, Ms Granger?", fragte Umbridge verärgert.

„Allerdings."

„Sie kennen die Konsequenzen für Verstöße gegen Erlass 35?", funkelte Umbridge sie finster an.

„Natürlich, aber nur weil ich gegen Erlass 35 demonstriere, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich gegen den Erlass verstoße.", grinste Hermine.

Umbridge stampfte erzürnt davon.

---

Um fünf begaben sich Harry und Hermine zu McGonagall. Zuvor hatte Hermine ihn in Kenntnis über ihre neuen Pläne gesetzt. Als sie das Büro betraten, bemerkten sie sofort, dass McGonagall allen Anschein nach ziemlich gestresst war.

„Ich nehme an der neue Erlass führt sie zu mir.", meinte sie und schien es sehr eilig zu haben.

„Nicht direkt.", meinte Hermine kleinlaut.

„Nichtsdestotrotz, Mr Potter, was haben sie und Mrs Potter vor?", fragte McGongall.

„Mrs Potter erwartet ein Kind.", erklärte Harry grinsend.

„In der Tat. Wieso überrascht mich das nicht. Sie haben sich das gut überlegt, Potter?", meinte sie und seufzte gequält.

„Nun, es gibt keine Alternativen, die in Betracht kämen.", meinte er, „Außer zu riskieren das Land zu verlassen. Aber nicht nur Askaban spricht dagegen, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass ich nicht vorhabe die Menschen die mir etwas bedeuten im Stich zu lassen."

„Ich wünschte die Dinge wären anders.", seufzte McGonagall.

„Wir auch.", meinte Hermine.

„Nun, wenn nicht der neue Erlass der Grund für ihr Erscheinen ist, was führt sie dann zu mir?", fragte sie nun.

„Umbridge.", sagten Harry und Hermine im Chor.

Sie erklärten ihr, weshalb sie eine Strafe erhalten hatten.

„Ich habe nicht vor, mir die Hand blutig zu schreiben.", erklärte Hermine bestimmt.

„Diese Methoden werde ich ihr auch untersagen, das können sie mir glauben."

„Ich werde dennoch nicht hingehen, ich halte die Strafe für ungerechtfertigt.", erklärte Hermine weiter.

McGongall sah kurz zum Fenster hinaus und wandte sich dann grinsend um.

„Sie werden verstehen, dass ich nicht einfach so zulassen kann, dass Schüler und Schülerinnen Strafen untergraben. Wenn sie es tun, müsste ich mich natürlich selbst der Sache annehmen. Natürlich würde ich die betreffenden Schüler und Schülerinnen nicht gleich der Schule verweisen."

Hermine und Harry nickten zufrieden.

„Das verstehen wir natürlich, Direktorin.", meinte sie.

„Gut. Das nächste Mal, wenn Ms Umbridge irgendwelche Strafen verhängt, kommen sie eher zu mir.", sagte sie zum Abschied.

„Wieso ist sie nicht gleich jetzt zu Umbridge und hat die Strafe aufgehoben.", wunderte sich Harry draußen.

„Weil sie merkte, dass das ganz und gar nicht das war, was ich vorhatte. Umbridge soll zuerst einmal sehen, dass wir uns wenig um das kümmern, das sie uns anschafft.", erklärte Hermine unbekümmert, „Umbridge muss endlich ihre Lektion lernen. Ich war entsetzt, dass sie überhaupt wieder einen Fuss in das Schloss gesetzt hat."

„Also ab zum Abendessen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich muss vorher noch zu Madam Pomfrey.", erklärte Hermine, „Aber warte noch kurz. Ich wollte noch mit dir über deine Pläne sprechen."

„Ginny und ich haben uns entschieden. Wir bekommen das Kind nicht nur, um uns vor dem Gesetz zu schützen, wir würden früher oder später bestimmt Kinder bekommen, und weshalb nicht früher, wenn wir sonst vielleicht gar nicht die Möglichkeit dazu haben. Ron hatte Recht, wieso sollten wir Zeit vergeuden?", meinte er eindringlich.

Hermine nickte.

„Du weißt selbst, dass wir keine andere Möglichkeit haben. Wir haben nur Zeit bis 11. April, das heißt wir können nicht mehr wirklich lange warten.", erklärte er weiter, „Wobei, wenn wir beim Warten sind, wann genau hast du jetzt eigentlich vor Snape zu heiraten?"

„Ich bin gerade dabei das herauszufinden.", erklärte sie seufzend.

Harry klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter ehe er ging und meinte:

„Ginny und ich sind immer für dich da. Egal was passiert, das weißt du."

Hermine nickte nur und ging dann in Richtung Krankenflügel weiter.


	42. Protestmarsch nach Hogsmeade

**Protestmarsch nach Hogsmeade**

Beim Abendessen trat Umbridge an Hermine und Harry heran.

„Ms Granger, ihnen ist bewusst, dass sie seit einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro sein sollten?", fragte Umbridge.

„Nun, ich komme nicht.", erklärte sie unbeeindruckt, während sie ein Stück Torte auf ihren Teller hievte.

„Dann werden sei morgen zu mir kommen, während dieses lächerlichen Protestmarsches und noch wesentlich länger nachsitzen.", erklärte sie giftig.

„Da werde ich auch nicht kommen.", erklärte sie und würdigte sie keines Blickes.

„Ich komme übrigens auch nicht.", stellte Harry sehr beiläufig fest.

Umbridge verlor offenbar die Geduld.

„Stehen sie auf, beide! Wir gehen hinüber zur Direktorin. Ich denke sie wird nicht begeistert sein, während dem Essen gestört zu werden."

McGongall schob ihre Brille zurecht und sah Umbridge missbilligend an.

„Ich esse gerade, kann das nicht warten.", meinte sie desinteressiert.

„Diese Beiden hier verweigern den Gehorsam. Sie wollen nicht zum Nachsitzen erscheinen.", meinte Umbridge aufgebracht.

McGongall musterte beide.

„Ist das wahr? Mr Potter? Ms Granger?", fragte sie als wäre es ganz etwas Neues für sie.

„Ja.", sagten sie im Chor.

„Nun, dann sehe ich sie morgen um 6 Uhr abends in meinem Büro.", erklärte sie als wäre es eine Lappalie.

„Das ist alles? Wollen sie ihnen nicht verbieten am Prostestmarsch teilzunehmen?", fuhr Umbridge beinahe aus der Haut.

„Haben sie nicht gehört. Sie werden um 6 Uhr bei mir nachsitzen. Das ist der einzige freie Termin den ich morgen habe.", erklärte sie streng.

„Finden sie nicht, dass sie eine harte Strafe verdienen? Vielleicht der Schule verwiesen werden sollten?", wurde Umbridge unruhig.

„Nein. Ich werde sie den Umständen entsprechend bestrafen, aber ich sehe keinen Sinn darin sie der Schule zu verweisen. Dazu gibt es meiner Meinung nach keine ausreichenden Gründe.", erklärte sie sachlich.

„Nun, sie verweigern die Strafe die ich ihnen gegeben habe. Woher wissen sie, dass sie sich nicht auch vor ihrer drücken werden?", meinte sie verärgert.

„Mr Potter, Ms Granger, wenn sie morgen nicht bei mir erscheinen werfe ich sie von der Schule, haben sie verstanden?", fragte sie.

Harry und Hermine nickten.

„Wären damit ihre Probleme beseitigt, Dolores. Denn wenn dem so ist, würde ich nämlich gerne mein Abendessen fortsetzen.", meinte McGonagall immer noch sehr gleichgültig.

„Aber dieser Protestmarsch…", begann Umbridge.

„Dolores, ich habe ihnen heute schon erklärt, dass jeder Schüler und jede Schülerin das Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung hat. Rein gesetzlich ist es mir nicht möglich sie in irgendeiner Weise daran zu hindern, solange sie entweder volljährig sind, oder die Einwilligung ihrer Eltern besitzen. Sie werden wohl am besten verstehen, dass ich mir die Gesetze nicht einfach so zurechtbiegen kann, wie ich will. Und jetzt würde ich gerne endlich zu Abend essen.", beendete McGongall das Gespräch bestimmt.

Umbridge konnte nichts anders tun, als sich zu Lester an den Beistelltisch zu setzen, an dem die beiden ihr Abendessen serviert bekamen.

---

Am frühen Nachmittag sammelte sich eine große Schar von Schülern und Schülerinnen im Eingangsbereich. Umbridge und Lester standen im Abseits und konnten nichts dagegen unternehmen. Alles was sie taten, war es die Schüler und Schülerinnen zu notieren. Eine hoffnungslose Aufgabe, mit der auch Filch, der alle Abmeldungen kontrollierte etwas überfordert war. Allem Anschein nach waren so gut wie alle Schüler und Schülerinnen erschienen. Sogar die Slytherins waren fast vollständig erschienen, Draco stand direkt zwischen Blaise und Theodor, was Hermine darauf schließen ließ, dass sie ihn so in Zaum halten wollten. Vor der Schule war der offizielle Treffpunkt, aber es dauerte wegen Filch bis langsam alle nach draußen gelangten.

Hermine stand mit Ernie, Hannah und Padma weit vorne.

„Ihr seid sicher, dass ihr mitkommen wollt. Für den Fall, dass es wieder zu Übergriffen kommt, und sie euch mitnehmen, sitzt ihr bis zu eurem Prozess in Askaban.", meinte Hermine.

„Natürlich wissen wir das, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie eine Gruppe Schüler und Schülerinnen angreifen werden. Die Gefahr, dass sie lauter Minderjährige erwischen, und eine Menge Probleme mit deren Eltern bekommen ist einfach zu groß.", war Ernie überzeugt.

Hermine nickte und machte sich daran Anstecknadeln zu verteilen. Padma zauberte unterdessen zwei Transparente in den Himmel und einige taten es ihr gleich. Als Hermine gerade dabei war den Protestmarsch zu eröffnen und über die neue Ergänzung zu Erlass 35 informierte, richteten sich plötzlich alle Blicke zum Eingang des Schlosses.

Flitwick, Sprout Raue-Pritsche, Tonks, Trelawney, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, Sinistra und Vektor kamen auf die Gruppe der Schüler und Schülerinnen zu. Unter Staunen der Versammelten schlossen sie sich dem Zug an. Hannah lief zu ihnen, um ihnen Informationen zu geben, und sie nahmen ebenfalls die Anstecknadeln, die außer ihnen auch alle anderen Anwesenden trugen. Hermine fuhr fort, bis plötzlich Umbridges lautes Geschrei zu hören war. Sie lief McGongall hinterher, die auch auf die Demonstration zuging.

„Sie können doch nicht den Lehrern und Lehrerinnen erlauben die Schule zu verlassen! Es gibt doch Schüler und Schülerinnen die unterrichtet werden sollten!", keifte sie.

„Nun, ich habe allen Lehrern und Lehrerinnen erlaubt sich der Demonstration anzuschließen, sollte niemand in ihrem Unterricht erscheinen.", erklärte sie kühl.

„Aber es gibt immer noch einige Schüler und Schülerinnen die Aufsicht benötigen.", schrie sie, „Sie können die Schule doch nicht unbeaufsichtigt zurücklassen."

„Professor Snape hat auf meine Anweisung hin die Aufsicht über die Schule übernommen, solange ich weg bin. Falls sie sich von mir zurückgesetzt und vernachlässigt fühlen, Dolores, bin ich mir sicher, dass Professor Snape auch noch die Zeit finden wird sie während meiner Abwesenheit zu belustigen. Und jetzt entschuldigen sie mich, ich bin schon spät dran."

Während Hermine nun erfreut weiter sprach und der Zug sich langsam in Bewegung setzte, konnte Umbridge nichts weiter tun, als zuzusehen und McGongall ein weiteres Mal mit Konsequenzen zu drohen. Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln, das sie Umbridge schenkte, steckte sie sich die Anstecknadel, die Hannah ihr reicht an, und nahm auch ein Flugblatt an sich.

Mit weiteren Durchsagen und Musik zog die Gruppe nach Hogsmeade und wurde dort von der Exekutive in Empfang genommen. Sie begleiteten den Demonstrationszug durch das ganze Dorf. Immer wieder schlossen sich Dorfbewohner und Dorfbewohnerinnen an. Die Demonstration verlief friedlich, kein Exekutivbeamter und keine Exekutivbeamtin wagte es einzugreifen, und so kamen sie ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe – die Demonstranten und Demonstrantinnen vor Übergriffen durch andere, während sie öffentlich ihre Meinung kundtaten, zu schützen – nach.

Fröhlich gestimmt zogen sie zurück ins Schloss und alle waren erfreut ihre Professorinnen und Professoren so ausgelassen wie noch nie zu sehen, während sie nicht nur über die gerade stattgefundene Demonstration sprachen, sondern auch über jene, die sie in jüngeren Jahren besucht hatten.

Weniger erfreulich war es den Aushang der allseits verhassten Großinquisitorin zu entdecken:

_Per Anordnung der Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts_

_Dolores Umbridge_

_- ist es den Schülern und Schülerinnen untersagt innerhalb der Schule politische Botschaften zu verbreiten_

_- selbiges gilt für das gesamte Lehrpersonal_

_- sollte der „Tag des Propheten" geliefert werden, ist er umgehend bei der Großinquisitorin abzugeben_

_Bei Zuwiderhandlung drohen Schulverweis oder Entlassung._

„Incendio!", meinte Hermine und richtete den Zauberstab auf die Mitteilung, die Harry, Ginny und sie gerade lasen.

Sie ging in Flammen auf.

„Sie sollten sich nicht von Ms Umbridge dabei erwischen lassen.", flüsterte Flitwick im vorbeigehen.

Wenige Augenblicke später erschien das Grauen in Gestalt von Umbridge. Mit üblich süßlicher Stimme, wandte sie sich an McGonagall, die noch mit Sprout, Vector und Sinistra tratschte.

„Professorin McGonagall!", sagte sie mit ihrer süßlichen Stimme so laut, dass jeder und jede sie hören konnte, „Es wird für sie bestimmt von ausgesprochenem Interesse zu sein, zu erfahren, dass ich mich eben mit dem Minister unterhalten habe."

McGongall schenkte ihr einen äußerst herablassenden Blick.

„Nun, sie sind auf Bewährung, Direktorin. Der Minister hat mich beauftragt ihre Arbeit zu inspizieren. Sollte ich im nächsten Monat zum Schluss kommen, dass sie für ihren Posten ungeeignet sind wird wesen sie ersetzen."

„Wer hatte das gedacht.", meinte sie zynisch.

„Außerdem werden wir sämtliche Nachrichtenein- und Ausgänge der Schule überwachen und so verhindern, dass aufrührerisches Material die Schule betritt oder verlässt. Mr Lester und ich werden außerdem eine Gruppe aus Schülern und Schülerinnen zusammenstellen, die uns bei dieser Arbeit unterstützen und uns helfen Lehrpersonal oder Schüler und Schülerinnen die sich nicht an die neuen Verordnungen halten auszumerzen.", lächelte sie fies, „Also Freiwillige vor!"

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sie zweifelte ernsthaft daran, dass Umbridge unter den Schülern und Schülerinnen Hilfe erwarten konnte. Wie erwartet rührte sich niemand, es brach eine drückende Stille aus, die Umbridge ganz offensichtlich verärgerte.

„Gut, Mr Lester und ich werden das auch alleine schaffen. Glücklicherweise haben wir die Unterstützung von Mr Filch.", meinte sie und wirkte dabei fast beleidigt.

Hermine konnte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Umbridge hatte nicht die geringste Chance, und das sollte sie mittlerweile wirklich wissen.

Hermine investierte den restlichen Nachmittag darin die Anstecknadeln so zu behexen, dass sie wann immer Umbridge, Lester oder Filch in der Nähe waren nur noch einen frech grinsenden Smiley zeigten. Das sprach sich sehr schnell herum, offenbar auch unter den Lehrern und Lehrerinnen, denn beim Abendessen grinsten von allen Seiten her die Smileys, auch vom Lehrer(innen)tisch.

Um 6 Uhr erschienen Harry und Hermine bei McGongall. Ihre Aufgabe bestand darin aus gewissen Gesetzestexten gewisse Informationen herauszusuchen und zu notieren. Da Hermine in der letzten Nacht wenig geschlafen hatte, war es doppelt anstrengend und sie übersah öfters Zeilen, die sie dann noch einmal nachschlagen musste. Aber die Strafarbeit war durchaus sinnvoll, da sich sämtliche Texte – die teilweise sehr alt wirkten – entweder auf Eherecht oder das Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung bezogen.

„Sollte Ms Umbridge Interesse daran zeigen, wie ich sie bestraft habe, würde ich sie darum bitten sie zu mir zu schicken.", meinte McGongall, als sie Harry und Hermine zwei Stunden später endlich gehen ließ.

Am Abend unternahm Hermine etwas Ähnliches wie mit den Anstecknadeln mit allen Flugblättern. Wann immer Umbridge, Lester oder Filch eines davon in die Hand nahmen, handelte es sich dabei nur noch um diverse Texte aus den verschiedenen Unterrichtsfächern.

Zu guter Letzt wandte sie sich neuen Projekten zu: Aufnähern und Plakaten.

Als Neville um halb elf zu Hermine kam, um ihr eine Nachricht zu überbringen, war sie tatsächlich am Tisch eingeschlafen.

„Was? Habe ich alles erledigt?", murmelte sie, als Neville sie vorsichtig weckte.

„Alles geschafft.", grinste Harry sie an.

„Snape will dich sehen. Sofort!", meinte Neville, „Er war ziemlich unfreundlich."

„Das ist ja mal was neues.", seufzte Hermine und rieb sich die Augen.

Sie sah vor sich ein Glas Wasser und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck davon.

„Er wartet in seinem Büro.", erklärte Neville dann weiter.

Hermine nickte und gähnte, ehe sie schlaftrunken den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

---

Snape war dabei Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren, als Hermine sein Büro betrat.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor.", meinte sie und wandte sich kurz ab, weil sie gähnen musste.

„Sie hatten einen anstrengenden Tag, Ms Granger.", meinte er etwas verärgert.

„Ja. Es gab einiges zu tun.", murmelte sie und sah ihn durch ihre verschlafenen Augen an.

„Ich werde sie nicht lange aufhalten. Ich wollte sie nur daran erinnern, dass wir innerhalb einer Woche nach Fristende für die Verlobungen heiraten müssen. Da die Frist in drei Tagen abläuft wollte ich in Erfahrung bringen, wie es mit ihrer Terminplanung steht.", erklärte er und korrigierte dabei weiter die Arbeiten die vor ihm lagen.

„Ja, also, ich denke mal innerhalb dieses Zeitraums wird sich ein Termin finden. Ich lass es sie dann frühestens am selben Tag wissen.", meinte sie und hatte ernsthafte Probleme ihn noch klar zu fokussieren.

Die Zauber, die sie heute durchgeführt hatten, waren sehr anstrengend gewesen.

„Nun, ich nehme an, das wäre sehr vorteilhaft, wenn wesen bedenkt, dass ich bei diesem Ereignis auch anwesend sein sollte.", meinte er mit seinem üblichen Sarkasmus.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich kein schlechter Plan.", murmelte Hermine und hatte Schwierigkeiten überhaupt noch die Augen offen zu halten.

Snape beäugte sie missmutig.

„Ms Granger?", fragte er, als ihr Kopf gerade nach unten sank, „Haben sie überhaupt irgendetwas von dem was ich ihnen gesagt habe mitbekommen?"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn etwas irritiert an.

„Natürlich Professor. Wir heiraten irgendwann. Ich lass es sie dann wissen.", murmelte sie.

„Erstaunlich, dass sie es überhaupt wagen in der Verfassung ihrem Lehrer gegenüberzutreten.", meinte er kühl.

Als sie nicht reagierte, sondern offenbar nur damit beschäftigt war ihre Augen offen zu halten, gab er auf.

„Sie geben mir dann bescheid, ja?", grollte er.

Hermine rieb sich wieder die Augen. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog eine Anstecknadel heraus.

„Wollen sie eine Anstecknadel?", fragte sie und streckte sie ihm entgegen.

Mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen musterte er Hermine. Dann streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen und sie ließ die Anstecknadel in seine Hand fallen.

„Tut mir leid. Hab im Moment viel zu tun.", gähnte sie.

„Gehen sie schlafen, Ms Granger.", meinte er kopfschüttelnd, „Und sehen sie zu, dass sie nicht am Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum einschlafen."

Doch sie rührte sich nicht mehr, offenbar war sie tatsächlich eingeschlafen.

„Ms Granger?", fragte er etwas lauter, „Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein!"

„Nur noch eine Minute, Mum.", murmelte sie.

„Ms Granger? Sie können nicht in meinem Büro einschlafen!", meinte er etwas entnervt, „Ich werde sie bestimmt nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum tragen. Aufwachen, Mädchen!"

Sie reagierte nicht und da er gerade mit der Korrektur der Hausaufgaben beschäftigt war, hatte Snape keinerlei Interesse sie wachzurütteln und sie dann in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu begleiten. Also verschob er das Problem auf später und setzte die Korrektur fort.

Nach einer halben Stunde sah er auf. Sie saß immer noch mehr oder weniger auf dem Stuhl und schlief. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie es ihr überhaupt möglich war, auf diesem ungemütlichen Stuhl in einer derart ungemütlichen Position zu schlafen. Abgesehen davon zitterte sie auch noch vor Kälte.

„Ms Granger. Ich verliere jetzt langsam meine Geduld.", meinte er lauter.

Da es hoffnungslos war, korrigierte er weiter. Aber als er schon ein paar Zeilen weiter wieder aufsah und sie immer noch fror nahm er seinen Umhang und warf ihn über den Schreibtisch, so dass er sie zumindest einigermaßen bedeckte. Nachdem er wieder ein paar Fehler korrigiert hatte und mit sich selbst redete, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ja nicht alleine war. Er sah auf und sie schlief immer noch. Die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person, während er gerade für sich sein wollte hatte etwas Merkwürdiges an sich. Konnte sie denn nicht endlich aufwachen und in ihr Bett gehen. Selbst wenn, dachte er, wäre er jetzt wohl gezwungen sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu begleiten, damit sie nicht Filch, Umbridge oder Lester in die Hände fiel. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht sie nicht gleich rauszuwerfen, als er bemerkt hatte, dass sie kein Wort von dem mitbekam was er eigentlich sagte oder wieso hatte er sie nicht besser erst morgen zu sich bestellt.

Die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person, wenn auch schlafend, irritierte ihn und er erwischte sich immer wieder dabei, dass er nach wenigen Zeilen des Korrekturlesens wieder zu ihr aufblickte. Also sollte er sie lieber gleich zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum bringen, er würde ohnehin nicht darum herum kommen. Wie konnte sie überhaupt in der Gegenwart eines Lehrers, vor dem alle Welt Angst hatte, einfach so einschlafen? Allem Anschein nach musste sie wirklich ziemlich erschöpft sein. Snape nahm die Anstecknadel in die Hand, die neben ihm am Schreibtisch lag. Er hatte sie heute bei allen anderen beobachtet und musste sich eingestehen, dass es wirklich ein netter Trick war. Als Hermine irgendetwas im Schlaf murmelte, sah er wieder zu ihr hinüber. Sie saß immer noch zusammengekauert auf dem Stuhl.

Plötzlich vernahm er Schritte am Flur.

„Mr Potter?", rief er laut, als die Schritte vor seiner Tür stoppten.

Die Tür öffnete sich und schloss sich, Harry nahm den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang ab.

„Woher wussten sie, dass ich es bin?", fragte Harry und sah ihn verwundert an.

„Wer würde sonst um diese Zeit vor meinem Büro herumschleichen?", meinte er kühl, „Ich nehme an sie suchen Ms Granger?"

Harry nickte und sah Hermine am Stuhl sitzen.

„Sie ist eingeschlafen und unerfreulicherweise war es mir nicht möglich sie zu wecken.", meinte er.

„Sie ist eingeschlafen?", war Harry irritiert, der sich darauf eingestellt hatte Snape in der Luft zu zerreißen, sollte er versucht haben Hermine auch nur in irgendeiner Art und Weise das Leben schwer zu machen.

„Ich fand es auch ziemlich respektlos. Aber ich verspürte keinen besonderen Drang dazu mich weiter damit zu beschäftigen, ehe ich nicht die Hausarbeiten fertig durchgesehen habe.", meinte er, „Ihre ist übrigens miserabel wie immer. Ich erwarte, dass sie eine weitere Arbeit zu dem Thema verfassen."

„Wollten sie Hermine einfach so da liegen… äh sitzen lassen?", schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Nein, Mr Potter, ich hatte vor den Sessel anschließend vor meine Bürotür zu stellen, ehe ich selbst zu Bett gehe.", meinte er und verdrehte die Augen.

„Soll ich versuchen sie zu wecken?", murmelte Harry.

„Ich nehme an, das wäre keine schlechte Idee.", schüttelte er den Kopf und warf ihm einen Blick zu als wäre er besonders schwer von Begriff.

„Hermine.", meinte er leise und stieß sie sanft an die Schulter.

„So werden sie kaum Erfolg haben.", meinte er belächelnd und war immer noch mit seinen Hausarbeiten beschäftigt.

„Sie kann doch nicht so tief schlafen.", murmelte Harry und schüttelte sie etwas heftiger.

„Nein, Lavender, ich muss mich nicht erst zurechtmachen bevor ich aufstehe, also lass mich noch fünf Minuten schlafen.", murmelte sie und drehte sich zur Seite.

„Was für interessante Einblicke in das Leben von Ms Granger.", meinte Snape missmutig und schob die Arbeiten beiseite.

Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und versuchte weiter sein Glück.

„Hermine, du musst jetzt wirklich aufstehen. Du versäumst sonst deine Abschlussprüfung.", meinte er lauter.

„Sicher schreib ich dir einen Lernplan für die Prüfungen, Harry.", murmelte sie nur.

Snape stand unterdessen auf.

„Nun, bevor wir mehr über das Leben von Ms Granger erfahren, als wir jemals wissen wollten, sollten wir sie vielleicht ins Bett bringen.", meinte Snape genervt.

„Ich kann sie unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang aber nicht tragen.", meinte Harry unschlüssig.

Snape sah ihn missmutig an.

„Nun, dann werde ich sie tragen und sie sollten wieder unter diesen Umhang verschwinden. Es könnte durchaus verdächtig sein, wenn sie nicht gesehen wurden, während sie herkamen und plötzlich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Es ist ihnen doch hoffentlich klar, dass ihr Unsichtsbarkeitsumhang ein Verstoß gegen das Gesetz ist. Oder haben sie ihn registriert, Potter?", funkelte er ihn gehässig an.

Harry erwiderte seinen Blick ebenso finster und warf sich den Umhang über. Snape hob unterdessen Hermine auf, in der vergeblichen Hoffnung sie würde vielleicht doch noch aufwachen. Als sie auch noch verträumt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte, wurde es ihm langsam zuviel. Er könnte sie immer noch gewaltsam aufwecken, aber Potter könnte dann möglicherweise einen Aufstand machen, und dazu war er momentan ganz und gar nicht in der Stimmung.

Harry öffnete ihm die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Als ihnen auf halbem Weg noch niemand begegnet war, dachte er, dass Harry sie ebenso gut hätte tragen können. Aber dann mitten auf der Stiege kam ihnen plötzlich Umbridge, in einem entsetzlichen Morgenmantel entgegen.

„Was tun sie da, Professor Snape?", meinte sie und witterte offenbar eine Chance sich wieder in Szene zu setzen.

„Wonach sieht es aus? Ich bringe meine Verlobte ins Bett.", meinte er kühl und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber das…", murmelte sie.

„Ist weder ein Verbrechen, noch eine Gesetzesübertretung.", murrte er.

Umbridge blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, Harry amüsierte es sehr, sie in ihrem Grant zu beobachten, während er vorsichtig an ihr vorbei schlich.

„Und wie genau wollen sie das anstellen? Sie kennen doch bestimmt nicht das Passwort zum Turm der Gryffindors! Das wäre ein Skandal!", meinte sie und freute sich an dem was sie offenbar als ihre Genialität betrachtete.

„Nun, Ms Granger.", murmelte er, „Das wäre jetzt der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um aufzuwachen."

„Ich habe in dieser Lehrer – Schülerin – Verbindung ja immer ein gewisses Problem gesehen, wissen sie.", funkelte Umbridge sie böse an.

„Ich unterrichte Ms Granger nicht mehr, wie ihnen bekannt sein dürfte.", meinte er mit eisiger Stimme.

„Es wird ja so einiges erzählt. Immerhin hatte Ms Granger in Zaubertränke früher immer ausgezeichnete Noten.", meinte sie gehässig.

„Ihre Unterstellungen beeindrucken mich in keiner Weise.", meinte Snape, „Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen."

„Das Passwort.", höhnte Umbridge.

Harry hätte sie am liebsten von der Stiege gestoßen, vielleicht wäre ihr nie klar geworden, dass er es gewesen wäre. Aber plötzlich kam ihnen unerwartete Hilfe entgegen. Als er Peeves um die Ecke schweben sah, grinste Harry, er würde keinen Finger krümmen müssen. Peeves sah Umbridge und sogleich hielt er eine antike Vase in der Hand mit der er nach ihr warf. Während er zu dem Helm einer Ritterrüstung überging, ging Snape unbekümmert weiter und verschwand um die Ecke.

„Das Passwort, Potter.", murmelte er dann.

„Wiegenlied.", flüsterte er.

„Na, wie passend.", murrte Snape und hoffte, dass er Umbridge erst am Rückweg wieder begegnen würde.

Als sie beim Turm der Gryffindors ankamen sprach Harry das Passwort, da die Luft rein war.

„Wegen ihrer Aktion sprechen wir uns morgen Potter. 20 Punkte für Gryffindor kann ich ihnen aber schon heute abziehen.", meinte Snape giftig.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen Lavender, Ginny und Neville am Kamin. Auch die drei waren schon im Land der Träume. Als Snape eintrat, wurde Ginny wach und erschrak.

Harry nahm den Tarnumhang ab.

„Harry, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht.", meinte sie zuerst, „Professor."

„Hermine ist eingeschlafen."

„Ja.", murmelte Lavender, „Sie hat die Hälfte von meinem Schlaftrank getrunken. Ich habe ihn nur kurz am Tisch stehen gelassen."

„Wir haben es gerade erst herausgefunden.", meinte Ginny.

„Na wunderbar.", murrte Snape und legte Hermine auf eine freie Couch, „Ich nehme an, sie werden sich um Ms Granger kümmern."

Damit verschwand er wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Lavender lief unterdessen nach oben, um eine Decke zu holen.

„Ich war schon wirklich beunruhigt, weil sie so lange bei Snape war.", meinte Ginny und wollte offenbar die ganze Geschichte hören.

Harry gab ihr und Lavender eine kurze Zusammenfassung, während Neville laut schnarchte.

„Snape ist eigenartig. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei, wenn ich daran denke, dass Hermine bald mit ihm ein Zimmer teilen muss.", meinte Ginny.

„Ja ich weiß, es beunruhigt mich auch. Aber wir wissen jetzt zumindest, dass er sie nicht mit einem Sessel vor die Bürotür stellen würde, wenn sie gerade schläft.", murmelte Harry.

Ginny verstand nicht ganz, was Harry meinte, da er die Geschichte nicht bis ins Detail wiedergegeben hatte.

„Also ich denke er ist ungut aber nicht grausam.", meinte Harry als wäre es eine Erklärung für seine eben getätigte Feststellung und fügte dann mit einem Grinsen hinzu, „Aber eigentlich haben wir da ein eigenes Problem, das wir in Angriff nehmen sollten, Mrs Potter."


	43. Vorteilhafte Verbindungen

**Vorteilhafte Verbindungen**

Im Hauptquartier der Londoner Gruppe trafen Fred, Angelina, George und Alicia nun zum dritten Mal auf Sarah. Sie war eine Unsägliche und laut der Informationen von Hermine stand sie in Verbindung mit einem anderen Unsäglichen, der als Hermines Informant agierte.

„Es gab doch keinen Ärger wegen der Veröffentlichung der medizinischen Berichte im Tag des Propheten?", fragte Fred.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf, und sorgte damit für Erleichterung.

„Ich bin aus einem ganz anderen Grund gekommen. Ich habe doch versprochen eine Lösung für euch, bezüglich Erlass 35c zu finden.", erklärte sie.

„Nun, wir haben beschlossen, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, wenn Alicia und Angelina schwanger werden. Wir verdienen mit unserem Scherzartikelladen genug, um die Strafe zahlen zu können.", meinte George.

Sarah nickte.

„Nun, ich habe auch keine Alternative zu den Schwangerschaften, aber möglicherweise könnt ihr die Strafe umgehen.", erklärte Sarah und zog eine Flasche aus ihrer Tasche, „Wenn Angelina und Alicia drei Tropfen dieses Trankes direkt vor dem nächsten Geschlechtsverkehr einnehmen, werden sie unverzüglich schwanger."

„Aber sie würden trotzdem zurückverfolgen können, dass es nach dem Erlass zu den Schwangerschaften kam.", überlegte Angelina.

„Nicht unbedingt. Sie hängen es natürlich nicht an die große Glocke, aber sie können den Zeitpunkt zu dem ihr schwanger wurdet nur auf einen Zeitraum von etwa zwei Wochen einschränken.", erklärte Sarah, „Natürlich würde ich euch empfehlen dem Ministerium unverzüglich mitzuteilen, dass bereits eine Schwangerschaft vorliegt."

„Der neue Erlass betrifft auch unsere kleine Schwester, die in Hogwarts zur Schule geht.", meinte Fred schließlich.

„Wir werden mit Hermine in Verbindung treten.", versprach Sarah, „Sobald wir wieder Informationen haben die nützlich für euch sein könnten, trete ich wieder mit euch in Kontakt."

Sie schüttelten einander die Hände, ehe Sarah in einen – unter Garantie nicht gemeldeten – Unsichtbarkeitsumhang schlüpfte und das Besprechungszimmer des Hauptquartiers verließ.

„Wir haben auch neue Nachrichten von Hermine.", erklärte dann Angelina und deutete auf den kleinen Pigwidgeon der aufgeregt in einer Ecke flatterte.

„Sehr gut, was schreibt sie?", fragte Fred.

„Nichts.", erklärte Angelina und hielt ihm einen kleinen Beutel entgegen, „Sie hat nur das hier geschickt: Eine Anstecknadel mit einem Smiley und drei Haare. Da Pigwidgeon sie im Gefieder geschmuggelt hat, nehme ich an, dass das Ministerium mittlerweile die Nachrichtenwege von Hogwarts kontrolliert."

„Will sie, dass wir einen Vielsafttrank brauen?", wunderte sich George.

„Wessen Haare sind es überhaupt?", fragte sich Fred.

„So wie ich Hermine einschätze sind es die Haare von Personen, die gewisse Nachrichten nicht empfangen sollen.", überlegte George und entfernte den Anstecker.

Angelina richtete unterdessen den Zauberstab auf die Haare.

„Dachte ich es mir doch.", grinste sie, „Sie hat die Haare magisch verstärkt. Sie simulieren sozusagen die Anwesenheit der Personen, von denen sie die Haare gestohlen hat."

„Also ist eines bestimmt von Umbridge.", grinste Fred.

„Und eines bestimmt von diesem zweiten Kontrollorgan Lester.", meinte Alicia.

„Und das dritte unter Garantie von Filch.", grinste George, ehe er mit der Anstecknadel nach draußen verschwand.

„George?", fragte Alicia.

„Kommt mal Leute, und lasst unser kleines Geschenk drinnen liegen.", rief er.

Begeistert betrachteten die vier die veränderte Anstecknadel, die sich nun gegen den Erlass 35 aussprach. Nachdem sie sich genug darüber gefreut hatten, kehrten sie in das Besprechungszimmer zurück.

„Der nächste Tag des Propheten erscheint also getarnt als Tagesprophet.", grinste Fred.

„Das könnte ziemlich schwierig werden.", warf Angelina ein.

„Angelina, du sprichst mit den Erfindern einer gigantischen Menge an Scherzartikel. Das ist doch nur ein neuer Spaß für uns.", grinste nun George.

---

Hermine erwachte früh morgens im Gemeinschaftsraum. Verwirrt sah sie sich um, außer Neville, der auf einer anderen Couch schnarchte, war noch niemand wach. Sie konnte sich noch dunkel daran erinnern, dass sie sich auf den Weg in Snapes Büro gemacht hatte.

Wenig später kamen Harry und Ginny die Stiege hinunter.

„Du bist schon wach?", wunderte sich Ginny.

„Was genau ist gestern passiert, ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern.", schüttelte Hermine nervös den Kopf, der Gedanke daran sich an gestern Abend nicht mehr erinnern zu können gefiel ihr gar nicht.

„Du bist in Snapes Büro eingeschlafen.", murmelte Harry fast unhörbar.

„Ich – bin – was?", schrie Hermine entsetzt.

„Kein Grund sich aufzuregen, ich bekomme die Strafe dafür, nicht du.", meinte Harry.

„Du hast offensichtlich etwas von Lavenders Schlaftrank zu dir genommen.", grinste Ginny.

„Gibt es denn etwas peinlicheres als im Büro eines Lehrers einzuschlafen?", meinte sie als würde gleich die Welt untergehen.

„Mir fallen ad hoc ein paar Dinge ein, aber ich glaube die wären ziemlich fies dir gegenüber.", murmelte Ginny.

„Snape wird mich umbringen.", meinte Hermine entsetzt, „Aber zuerst werde ich Lavender umbringen."

„Ach, es ist alles halb so schlimm. Snape hat dich nicht mal geweckt, er hat dich hierher getragen.", grinste Ginny.

Hermine starrte sie entsetzt an.

„Du hättest das Gesicht von Umbridge sehen müssen.", lachte Harry.

„Was?", schrie Hermine noch entsetzter.

„Keine Sorge, sie konnte niemanden Ärger machen."

„Und wieso wirst du dann bestraft?", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Ich hab mich mit dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang zu Snapes Büro geschlichen.", begann Harry und erzählte ihr die gesamte Geschichte.

„Wieso hat Snape mich nicht einfach geweckt!", fluchte Hermine.

„Du hast tief und fest geschlafen, es ist nicht einmal mir gelungen dich aufzuwecken.", erklärte Harry kleinlaut, weil er einen weiteren Ausbruch von Hermine befürchtete.

„Hat Neville auch was von Lavenders Trank getrunken.", meinte sie dann, weil sie aufgrund seines Schnarchens den Faden verlor.

Sie schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wie konnte Lavender nur einen Trank einfach so auf den Tisch stellen?", schrie Hermine außer sich.

„Hermine, ruhig, du weckst noch alle. Lavender hat es ja nicht absichtlich gemacht. Du solltest dir Moodys Rat zu Herzen nehmen: Trink nicht einfach irgendetwas von dem du nicht einmal weißt was es ist.", meinte Harry eindringlich.

„Also bin ich auch noch selbst schuld.", sah sie die beiden giftig an.

„Ja.", seufzte Hermine als Antwort für sich selbst, „Wie unglaublich peinlich."

„Halb so schlimm. Aber du solltest das vielleicht nicht…", begann Ginny und brachte sich dann aus Hermines unmittelbarer Schussweite, „In eurer Hochzeitsnacht machen."

Hermine kochte vor Wut.

„Ginny Potter, ich werde dich umbringen, wenn ich dich erwische.", schrie sie und lief Ginny durch den Gemeinschaftsraum hinterher.

Sie warfen bei dieser Gelegenheit einige Stühle um, und für die Creevey Brüder, die gerade die Stiege herunterkamen bot das mit Sicherheit ein sehr merkwürdiges Bild.

„Hermine, wir haben einen Brief für dich.", versuchte Dennis sein Glück, als Hermine gerade Ginny hinterherlief und ihr einen Fluch nachjagte.

Harry zwang die beiden Mädchen mit Flüchen zum Stehen und nahm die Nachricht von Dennis entgegen.

„Es ist ja durchaus amüsant euch beiden zuzusehen, aber ich glaube dieser Brief hat Priorität."

Hermine las die Nachricht von Fiona und konnte daraus lesen, dass Steve sie dringend in Hogsmeade treffen wollte. Noch am selben Tag.

„Und wie willst du das anstellen. Umbridge überwacht die Eingänge, sie könnte dich trotz Umhang erwischen.", überlegte Harry.

„Ach weißt du, nachdem ich bald heirate, muss ich dringend noch heute Besorgungen in Hogsmeade erledigen.", erklärte Hermine mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen.

Nachdem sie Madam Pomfrey aufgesucht hatte, die Hermine mitteilte, dass heute ein geeigneter Tag wäre um zu heiraten, holte sie sich von McGongall die Genehmigung Hogsmeade aufzusuchen und informierte sie über die Neuigkeiten.

„Die Direktorin hat ihnen also die Genehmigung erteilt.", meinte Umbridge misstrauisch beim Eingang.

„Ich heirate heute, ich muss noch dringende Besorgungen erledigen.", erklärte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Na dann, Ms Granger.", funkelte sie finster und ließ sie vorbei.

Wenig später kam Snape aus dem Keller hoch.

„Professor Snape, was für eine Freude.", meinte Umbridge mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

„Bedauerlicherweise kann ich nicht dasselbe behaupten.", meinte er kühl.

„Oh, und das an ihrem Hochzeitstag?", funkelte Umbridge hinterhältig.

Snape sah sie fragend an.

„Nun, sie heiraten doch heute, da können sie doch nicht schlecht gelaunt sein.", grinste sie vergnügt, weil sie dachte, sie hätte Hermine bei einer Lüge erwischt.

Snape hob die Augenbrauen und meinte dann ruhig: „Nun, sie werden verstehen, dass ich deshalb etwas im Stress bin."

Umbrigde funkelte ihn giftig an, weil ihr Plan wieder einmal nicht aufgegangen war und nickte dann nur.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Steve Hermine gefunden hatte, und sie in einer Seitengasse verschwanden. Hermine saß über ein Buch gebeugt und gab vor zu lesen, während Steve unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang einen Schallschutzzauber um sie legte.

„Ich lasse nachher ein kleines Fläschchen stehen, ehe ich verschwinde. Gib es der Schwester deiner beiden Freunde aus London. Falls sie vor hat Erlass 35c mit einer Schwangerschaft zu umgehen, soll sie drei Tropfen vor dem nächsten Geschlechtsverkehr einnehmen. Aber sie soll unbedingt noch heute dem Ministerium mitteilen, dass bei ihr bereits eine Schwangerschaft vorliegt. Sie können den exakten Zeitpunkt der Schwangerschaft nicht feststellen, sondern nur auf zwei Wochen einschränken.", begann er.

„Werden das nicht viele tun?", fragte sie.

„Kaum jemand weiß davon, aber natürlich haben wir schon dafür gesorgt, dass es die Runde macht. Weniger offensichtlich, aber es spricht sich schnell herum. Außerdem ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass jedes bestehende Ehepaar nach diesem Erlass unverzüglich einen Schwangerschaftstest macht. Damit haben sie schon gerechnet.", erklärte Steve.

„Wer ist Bill Lester?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Mein Vater. Du weißt jetzt also, weshalb ich an viele Informationen komme.", erklärte Steve.

„Aber ist er euch nicht gefährlich, ich nehme an er weiß, dass du und die anderen eine Scheinehe plant.", meinte Hermine.

„Mein Vater und ich stehen uns nicht besonders nahe. Er konnte Sarah und Fiona nie auseinander halten, daher ist er uns sogar noch eine große Hilfe. Er hat allen stolz erzählt, dass ich meine langjährige Verlobte Sarah heirate. Aber das ist jetzt eigentlich nebensächlich.", meinte Steve.

„Wisst ihr schon eine Möglichkeit die Hochzeitsnacht zu umgehen oder Schwangerschaften vorzubeugen, ohne erwischt zu werden?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich bedauere, das Problem liegt an dem Fluch, mit dem sie den Vollzug der Ehe überprüfen. Es handelt sich dabei um weit fortgeschrittene schwarze Magie. Natürlich dringt das nicht an die Öffentlichkeit. Wir haben bisher keine Möglichkeit gefunden ihn unschädlich zu machen. Aber wir beschäftigen uns wann immer wir Zeit haben damit.", erklärte er bitter.

„Sie wenden also schwarze Magie an, obwohl sie das Volk dahingehend überwachen und die Gefahr der schwarzen Magie als Argument für ihr Gesetz verwenden?", fragte Hermine und das Entsetzen stand ihr dabei ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Es ist so wie es immer schon war. Wir werden überwacht, aber niemand überwacht die Überwacher und Überwacherinnen.", seufzte Steve.

„Gibt es sonst Neuigkeiten?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich komme eigentlich nur wegen dem Trank. Aber es ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass das Ministerium überlegt einige Klagen von der Demonstration im Winter fallen zu lassen. Die Solidaritätsaktionen, die immer noch kein Ende nehmen, scheinen sie langsam in die Enge zu treiben."

„Das sind gute Nachrichten.", freute sich Hermine.

„Ja, aber ich muss jetzt wieder los. Bis zum nächsten Mal.", meinte Steve und ging davon.

Hermine wartete eine Weile, ehe ihr das Buch aus der Hand „fiel" und sie zusammen mit dem Buch das kleine Fläschchen, das Steve hinterlassen hatte, an sich nahm. Sie müsste es jetzt nur noch in die Schule schmuggeln. Dazu behexte sie es mit einem Zauber, der es allen, die es sehen sollten als unwichtig erscheinen ließ.

Zurück im Schloss kam Snape mit einem finsteren Blick auf sie zu.

„Professor, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich einen Schlaftrank von Lavender zu mir genommen hatte. Ich…", begann sie ganz schnell, doch als sein Blick noch finsterer wurde brach sie ab.

„Eigentlich wollte ich aus einem ganz anderen Grund mit ihnen sprechen.", meinte er giftig.

„Ach ja?", fragte sie unschlüssig.

„Ich wollte gerne wissen, wann sie vorhatten mich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, das wir beide HEUTE heiraten werden.", funkelte er sie gefährlich an.

„Also noch vor dem Mittagessen.", meinte sie und zwang sich zu lächeln.

„Und sie sahen sich außer Stande mir das gestern oder zumindest heute morgen mitzuteilen?", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ja, also ich weiß es erst seit heute morgen und ich hatte seither noch keine Gelegenheit dazu sie aufzusuchen.", meinte sie.

„Ich nehme an sie waren in Hogsmeade, um die Standesbeamtin des Dorfes darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen?", fragte er, und Hermine war sofort klar, dass er ganz genau wusste, dass sie daran bisher noch nicht gedacht hatte.

„Das sollte ich jetzt vielleicht tun.", meinte sie und wollte sich umwenden, um zu gehen.

„Wieso erledigen wir das nicht gemeinsam?", meinte Snape kalt, offenbar war er wirklich aufgebracht, weil sie ihm nicht früher bescheid gegeben hatte.

„Ich muss vorher noch dringend in den Gemeinschaftsraum.", meinte Hermine, die den Trank schnell loswerden wollte.

„Das kann warten. Immerhin haben sie vor noch heute zu heiraten.", meinte er giftig.

„Ja und es tut mir leid, dass ich sie so damit überfalle, aber wissen sie…", murmelte sie.

„Das können sie sich sparen Ms Granger, ich wusste durchaus welche Unannehmlichkeiten ich noch in Kauf nehmen müsste, wenn ich ihren Vorschlag annehme.", meinte er herablassend.

„Gut, und eine dieser Unannehmlichkeiten wäre es, wenn sie hier ein paar Minuten auf mich warten würden.", sagte sie und eilte die Treppe hoch.

„Ms Granger!", rief er zornig, „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Ich war noch nicht fertig mit ihnen!"

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf sie zum Glück gleich auf Ginny und Harry, gab ihnen den Trank und teilte ihnen so schnell sie konnte die Neuigkeiten mit.

„Ach übrigens, ich heirate heute Abend.", meinte sie dann, „Und Snape wartet unten, wir müssen noch die Standesbeamtin darüber informieren."

Ginny und Harry hatten keine Zeit mehr etwas zu entgegnen, da Hermine längst den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, ehe diese Nachricht zu ihnen durchdrang.


	44. Lästige Behördengänge

**Lästige Behördengänge und andere unerfreuliche Begegnungen**

Als sie die Stiege hinunter ging, bemerkte sie, dass sich Snapes Laune nur zum Schlechteren entwickelt hatte.

„Es wird ihnen noch so leid tun.", meinte er drohend.

„Glauben sie mir, es tut mir schon jetzt furchtbar leid.", zischte sie.

Sie konnte kaum Schritt halten mit seinem Tempo, sagte aber nichts, da sie nicht vorhatte Snape gegenüber noch irgendeine Schwäche zu zeigen.

„Waren sie wenigstens vorausschauend genug und haben sie gleich ihre Dokumente mitgenommen, während sie im Gemeinschaftsraum waren?", fragte Snape.

„Meine was?", stammelte sie, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keinerlei Gedanken über die formalen Angelegenheiten dieser Hochzeit gemacht hatte.

„Ms Granger. Sie werden doch an ihre Geburtsurkunde gedacht haben, einen Nachweis über ihre Staatsbürgerschaft und einen Ausweis der belegt, dass sie sind wer sie zu sein vorgeben.", schüttelte er entsetzt den Kopf.

„Das hört sich ja an wie eine Hochzeit unter Muggel.", zog Hermine die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ms Granger, diese Ehe gilt ebenso unter den Muggel, das ist ihnen doch bewusst? Natürlich müssen sie daher all diese Dokumente vorweisen.", meinte er als wäre sie nicht von dieser Welt.

„Dann haben wir ein kleines Problem.", meinte sie kleinlaut.

„Tatsächlich?", meinte er und schnaufte wütend.

„Ich verwahre all diese Dokumente bei meinen Eltern.", erklärte sie.

„Nun, dann müssen wir ihren Eltern einen kleinen Besuch abstatten, befürchte ich.", seufzte Snape.

Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Sie wollen mich begleiten?", meinte sie schockiert.

„Ich nehme an sie haben ihre Eltern über ihre Lage informiert.", meinte er und hoffte wohl inständig, dass sich seine Zweifel, als unbegründet herausstellen würden.

„Nicht direkt.", meinte sie und sah ihn mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln an.

„Nicht direkt bedeutet?", fragte er und schnaufte wieder genervt.

„Eigentlich gar nicht.", murmelte sie fast unhörbar.

„Wie haben sie sich das vorgestellt?", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich dachte es wäre nicht notwendig. Falls das Gesetz nicht bald abgeschafft wird, kann ich es ihnen ja immer noch schonend beibringen.", meinte sie, „Ich konnte ja schlecht zu ihnen gehen und sagen: Mum, Dad, wir leben mittlerweile in einer Militärdiktatur und ich werde gezwungen zu heiraten. Darf ich euch meinen zukünftigen Mann vorstellen, mein Zaubertränkelehrer Professor Snape."

„Zugegeben, es ist nicht gerade eine Nachricht die ihre Eltern begeistern wird, aber haben sie möglicherweise in Erwägung gezogen, dass das Ministerium uns eventuell vorwerfen könnte, dass wir eine Scheinehe eingehen, wenn sie noch nicht einmal ihre Eltern darüber informieren?"

„Wir können sie gerne zum Mittagessen besuchen, Professor, aber ich denke mein Vater wird sie umbringen.", meinte sie als hätte er jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren.

Snape war ihr einen wenig erfreuten Blick zu, er hatte allem Anschein nach erkannt, dass die Situation alles andere als einfach war. Sie wollte ihre Eltern auf keinen Fall in diesen Konflikt hineinziehen. Wäre die ganze Sache vorbei würde sie ihnen die volle Wahrheit erzählen, aber bis dahin war es für sie zu gefährlich zu wissen, dass Hermine für den Widerstand arbeitete und es kam nicht in Frage sie damit zu belasten, dass Hermine gezwungen wäre sich einem derart mittelalterlichen Gesetz zu unterwerfen. Aber Snape hatte wohl Recht, irgendetwas musste sie ihren Eltern zwangsläufig erzählen. Snape starrte sie ziemlich beunruhigt an, da sie nicht zu erkennen gab, was sie nun vorhatte. Hermine genoss diesen Moment und kam zum Schluss, dass Snape ihr gerade die perfekte Möglichkeit bot um sich für all die Unannehmlichkeiten zu rächen, die er ihr je bereitet hatte.

„Oh ja, kommen sie, das wird ein Spaß!", grinste sie.

„Sie wollen allen Ernstes zu ihren Eltern apparieren und ihnen…", begann er aber Hermine unterbrach ihn.

„Es war ihre Idee. Außerdem werden sie Professor Flitwick erklären, weshalb ich seine Stunde versäumt habe. Also los, geben sie mir die Hand, sie haben ja keine Ahnung wo wir überhaupt hinapparieren.", meinte Hermine und packte ihn am Arm, „Und ich empfehle ihnen mir so weit wie möglich das Reden zu überlassen."

Snape und Hermine apparierten zu einem hübschen Einfamilienhaus. Sie erschienen in einem blickdichten Gebüsch. So konnte Hermine immer zu ihre Eltern apparieren, ohne zu riskieren von Muggel gesehen zu werden.

„Mum und Dad dürften heute hier sein, wenn ich mich nicht irre haben sie heute ihren freien Tag.", erklärte Hermine.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir den Plan vielleicht noch einmal überdenken sollten.", meinte Snape kühl, aber doch etwas unsicher.

Bekam er etwa kalte Füße?

„Ach was, sie werden doch keine Angst vor meinen Eltern haben.", funkelte Hermine ihn an, wieso hatte sie nicht früher daran gedacht, dass sie ihn auf diese Art und Weise unter Druck setzen konnte.

„Natürlich habe ich keine Angst.", meinte er als wäre allein die Vorstellung vollkommen lächerlich.

„Sie sind zwar Muggel und können sie nicht behexen, aber ich denke sie können wesentlich gefährlicher sein, als Hexen und Zauberer, wenn es um das Wohl ihrer einzigen Tochter geht.", meinte Hermine gehässig.

Damit ging sie auf die Tür zu und läutete an.

Hermines Mutter öffnete und sah sie verwundert an.

„Schatz, alles in Ordnung? Solltest du nicht in Hogwarts sein? Ist etwas passiert?", meinte sie besorgt und nahm sie ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten in den Arm.

Snape hatte sofort das Gefühl, dass er mit Hermines Eltern noch einige Probleme haben würde. Bisher hatte er sich nicht damit auseinandergesetzt, dass diese Scheinehe auch Scheinschwiegereltern mit sich bringen würde.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mum.", meinte sie und befreite sich aus der Umarmung.

„Und sie sind?", fragte Mrs Granger Snape.

„Professor Severus Snape.", meinte er kühl und schüttelte ihre Hand.

„Du hast doch keine Probleme in der Schule?", fragte sie ausgesprochen besorgt.

Bei Merlin, sie war fast 21, dachte Snape, und ihre Mutter sprach mit Hermine als wäre sie ein Kind. Nun, vielleicht war sie das ja, ein Kind. Er wünschte sich inständig er wäre Mrs Granger nicht begegnet, sie erinnerte ihn nur schmerzhaft daran, dass er Hermine nach wie vor als seine Schülerin betrachtete und nicht als Erwachsene. Wie sollte er das Mädchen denn heiraten?

„Ich muss ein paar Dokumente holen, aber ich erklär dir das alles noch. Ist Dad zuhause?"

Ihre Mutter nickte.

„Dein Dad und ich haben gerade gekocht, es ist genug für alle, falls du noch Zeit hast. Wir sehen dich ja kaum noch seit diesem schrecklichen Krieg.", meinte sie bitter.

Dann bat sie Hermine und Snape herein. Er fragte sich, ob ihre Freundlichkeit und Höflichkeit schwinden würde, sobald sie erfuhr, dass ihre einzige Tochter ihn heute Abend heiraten würde. Er wünschte er hätte sich dieses Ereignis ersparen können.

„Liebling, Hermine ist gekommen, in der Begleitung ihres Lehrers, Professor Snape, richtig?"

Ein freundlich aussehender Mann stand in der Küche, er war gerade dabei Zwiebel zu schneiden. Mit einem Messer in der Hand kam er auf ihn zu, Snape war seltsam erleichtert, als Mr Granger das Messer beiseite legte, ehe er ihm die Hand schüttelte.

„Was unterrichten sie denn Professor Snape?", fragte Mrs Granger, als sie sich um den Esstisch gesetzt hatten und mit dem Essen begannen.

„Zaubertränke.", meinte er kühl und entschloss sich nur einsilbig zu antworten.

„Weshalb bist du eigentlich genau gekommen, Schatz?", fragte Mr Granger und schenkte seiner Tochter ein liebevolles Lächeln.

Snape hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie das Gefühl gehabt derart fehl am Platz zu sein, er fühlte sich wie eine dunkle Gewitterwolke die über diese liebevolle Familie zog. Diese helle Atmosphäre voller Fröhlichkeit und beinahe schmerzhafter Freundlichkeit war nicht seine Welt.

„Mum, Dad, ich habe wundervolle Neuigkeiten.", strahlte sie und nur Snape sah, dass ihr Lächeln in Wirklichkeit ein fieses Grinsen war.

Mit einem noch viel gemeineren aufgesetzten Lächeln wandte sie sich an Snape und nahm plötzlich seine Hand.

„Severus und ich werden heiraten! Ist das nicht wundervoll!", strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht.

Er konnte den genauen Moment ausmachen, in dem die Grangers Hermines Botschaft voll und ganz erfasst hatten. Es war als ihr Lächeln ganz plötzlich einem Anflug von Entsetzen schwand und Mrs Granger erschrocken aufsprang, nur um sich wieder zu setzen und ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Schatz, das war ein Scherz, nicht wahr?", versuchte Mr Granger sein Glück in der traurigen Gewissheit, seine Hoffnungen würden gleich enttäuscht werden.

„Nein, ich heirate.", strahlte Hermine immer noch über das ganze Gesicht, „Freut ihr euch denn nicht auf für mich?"

Mr Granger zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, während Mrs Granger zu heulen begann. Snape nahm an, dass sie sich gerade in diesem Moment nichts mehr fragte, als was sie denn in ihrer Erziehung falsch gemacht hatten.

„Aber ist Professor Snape nicht dein Lehrer?", schluchzte ihre Mutter.

„Hermine belegt meinen Kurs nicht mehr.", meinte Snape kühl und wünschte sich im gleichen Moment er hätte geschwiegen, da Mrs Granger seine Worte nur noch mehr Anlass gaben zu heulen.

„Wie lange geht das schon Schatz?", schluchzte sie, während Mr Granger offenbar in verzweifeltes Schweigen verfallen war.

„Ein paar Monate.", meinte Hermine vollkommen entspannt.

„Sie werfen dich doch jetzt nicht von der Schule?", wimmerte Mrs Granger.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", beschwichtigte sie ihre Mutter und nahm einen Schluck Wasser.

Für einen Moment hatte Snape das Gefühl, Hermine würde es tatsächlich genießen zu sehen, wie sehr der Gedanke, dass sie Snape heiraten würde, ihre Eltern schockierte.

„Aber er ist doch bestimmt 20 Jahre älter als du Schatz.", schluchzte sie.

„Genau 20.", meinte Snape kalt, erst jetzt registrierten Hermines Eltern, dass er immer noch da war.

Da Mrs Granger nun einen neuerlichen Heulkrampf erlitt, beschloss er sich nicht mehr unaufgefordert in dieses Gespräch einzumischen.

Eine Weile starrten Hermines Eltern ihre Tochter einfach nur an, vielleicht in der Hoffnung sie würde ihnen doch noch sagen, dass alles nur ein übler Streich gewesen war.

„Mr Snape.", ergriff schließlich Mr Granger das Wort, „Sie müssen uns alle kurz entschuldigen. Meine Frau und ich möchten gerne alleine mit unserer Tochter sprechen."

Snape nickte. Die Grangers standen auf und baten Hermine ins Nebenzimmer. Sie schlossen die Tür, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass es vollkommen nutzlos war. Snape konnte jedes Wort hören.

„Dieser Mann könnte dein Vater sein Hermine! Der führt doch nichts gutes im Schilde.", erhob ihr Vater die Stimme, „Wenn er es auch nur gewagt hat dich anzufassen werde ich eigenhändig dafür sorgen, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben keiner Frau mehr zu nahe kommt."

„Dad, beruhige dich.", meinte Hermine und ihre Stimme klang nicht danach, als hätte sie ernsthaftes Interesse daran ihre Eltern zu beruhigen.

„In seinen Augen liegt etwas Düsteres, Schatz. Er wirft nur Schatten über dieses Haus.", heulte ihre Mutter.

„Du klingst schon wie Professorin Trelawney, Mum.", seufzte Hermine.

„Haben wir irgendetwas falsch gemacht, Liebling?", wimmerte ihre Mutter.

„Nein."

„Wir hätten dich vielleicht doch nie auf diese Schule gehen lassen sollen. Ich meine, ich war begeistert, als sie dich aufgenommen haben, Schatz, aber ich war immer schon etwas skeptisch was all die Magie betrifft.", meinte ihr Vater.

„Als du uns erzählt hast es wäre Krieg, da dachten wir schon, vielleicht hätten wir dich nie gehen lassen sollen.", heulte ihre Mutter.

„Mum, Dad, ich bin erwachsen, versteht das doch endlich. Ich werde Severus heute Abend heiraten, und ihr könnt entweder kommen oder nicht.", meinte Hermine bestimmt.

„Du kennst ihn doch noch nicht einmal lange!", meinte ihre Mutter.

„Naja, fast 9 Jahre sind wirklich keine lange Zeit.", meinte sie zynisch.

„Du hast dich so verändert, was ist nur los mit dir. Hat er etwas damit zu tun, denn wenn dem so ist schwöre ich…"

„Dann wirst du ihn umbringen, Dad. Ich weiß."

„Aber wieso hast du ihn uns nicht früher vorgestellt?", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Weil ich schon geahnt habe, dass ihr einen derartigen Aufstand macht.", meinte Hermine.

„Schatz, sag nur, liebst du diesen Mann?", schluchzte ihre Mutter.

Das wäre es, die einzige Rechtfertigung, die ihren Eltern in einer Situation wie dieser genügen würde, aber sie konnte Ron nicht auf diese Art und Weise verraten.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ron ist im Krieg gestorben, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich niemals mehr dazu in der Lage sein werde einen Mann zu lieben.", meinte sie so kühl, dass es sogar Snape – der immer noch aufmerksam lauschte – beunruhigte.

„Aber wieso heiratest du ihn dann?", fragte ihr Vater, „Bestimmt ist er nur ein triebgesteuerter Perverser der es auf kleine Mädchen abgesehen hat."

„Das ist er nicht, Dad. Er ist ein angesehener Professor und Zauberer.", meinte Hermine ruhig, „Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und wir sind übereingekommen, dass eine Heirat zwischen uns ausgesprochen vernünftig wäre."

„Vernünftig? Aber wo bleibt da das Gefühl?", heulte ihre Mutter.

„Wenn du dich etwas weniger in die ganze Geschichte hineinsteigern und mir zuhören würdest, wäre dir bestimmt aufgefallen, dass ich bereits sagte, dass ich niemals jemanden so lieben werde wie ich Ron geliebt habe.", meinte sie belehrend.

„Oh mein Gott, du bist doch nicht etwa schwanger, Liebes?", erschrak ihre Mutter plötzlich.

„Nein, Mum. Ich bin nicht schwanger."

„Nun, aber wenn nicht Liebe und nicht aufgrund einer Schwangerschaft, welche Gründe sprechen dann für diese Ehe?", meinte ihr Vater aufgebracht.

„Nun, Severus ist ausgesprochen intelligent, kann mit seinem Einkommen und seinem Familienerbe zweifellos eine Familie versorgen und wie ich ist er eher einzelgängerisch veranlagt und teilt mein Interesse an Wissen und Bildung. Daher werden wir auch nach langen Jahren der Ehe immer noch eine gemeinsame Basis haben und diese Stabilität und Sicherheit ist mir sehr wichtig. Wir empfinden Respekt für einander, und das ist wesentlich wichtiger als Verliebtheit oder Lust die möglicherweise mit den Jahren verfliegt. Zu Liebe bin ich wie gesagt ohnehin nicht mehr fähig. Es ist durch und durch eine Vernunftehe.", erklärte sie sehr sachlich.

„Aber könntet ihr nicht noch ein paar Jahre warten und sicher gehen, dass diese Vernunftehe, wie du es nennst, wirklich das ist was du willst?", fragte ihr Vater.

„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und habe entschieden. Der Termin für die Hochzeit steht fest. Ihr könnt mir entweder euren Segen geben oder es nicht tun.", meinte sie immer noch sachlich.

„Manchmal glaube ich, dass wir dich zu viel Vernunft und zu wenig Gefühl gelehrt haben.", schluchzte ihre Mutter.

„Ich kann und werde mich nicht über eure Erziehung beklagen, ich bin sehr froh, dass ihr mir den Weg geebnet habt der Mensch zu werden, der ich heute bin. Ihr könnt stolz auf euch sein.", meinte sie etwas einfühlsamer.

„Du bist dir sicher, dass du diesen Mann heiraten willst?", fragte Mr Granger wenig begeistert, „Weißt du, irgendwie macht er mir Angst."

„Vollkommen sicher.", meinte Hermine kühl, „Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass viele Menschen den Eindruck haben, Severus wäre furcht einflössend. Aber sehe keinen Grund Angst vor ihm zu haben."

Für einen Moment herrschte Totenstille.

„Nun, dann werde ich zu deiner Hochzeit kommen, wenn du mir sagst, wie ich dorthin gelange. Was sagst du Liebling?", fragte Mr Granger seine Frau.

„Ich werde ebenfalls kommen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich das arrangieren lässt.", meinte Hermine sachlich, „Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich muss die Dokumente holen und dann unverzüglich aufbrechen, es gibt einiges zu erledigen."

Als Hermine an ihm vorbeiging schenkte sie ihm ein diabolisches Grinsen, er wäre jetzt alleine mit ihren Eltern und sie würde sich bestimmt nicht beeilen, während sie ihre Dokumente suchte, die sie – so wie er das einschätzte – bestimmt wohl sortiert an einem sicheren Platz aufbewahrte.

Die Grangers setzten sich schließlich wieder zu Snape an den Esstisch.

„Nun, Mr Snape. Sie haben also vor heute Abend meine Tochter zu heiraten?", fragte Mr Granger streng und Snape musste sich zurückhalten, da er ihm am liebsten gesagt hätte, dass sie diesen speziellen Punkt wohl bereits geklärt hatten.

„So ist es.", meinte er stattdessen.

„Und warum wollen sie Hermine heiraten?", fragte Mrs Granger und beäugte ihn kritisch.

„Ihre Tochter und ich erachten es als ausgesprochen vernünftig."

„Es ist aber durchaus unvernünftig die Sache derart zu überstürzen."

Innerlich verfluchte er Hermine dafür, dass sie es ihm überlassen hatte eine vernünftige Erklärung dafür zu finden.

„Wir kennen uns schon ausgesprochen lange und ich habe ihrer Tochter gegenüber immer schon tiefen Respekt empfunden. In den letzten Monaten sind wir zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass eine Ehe uns beiden gewisse Stabilität garantieren würde.", versuchte er sich aus der Sache herauszuwinden.

Innerlich widerstrebte es ihm sich für eine Ehe auszusprechen. Er hielt Ehen für etwas ganz und gar nicht anstrebenswertes. Seine Unabhängigkeit war ihm überaus wichtig und die Vorstellung sich durch etwas wie eine Ehe einschränken zu lassen, widerstrebte ihm.

„Nun, aber warum gerade Hermine, wieso ein zwanzig Jahre jüngeres Mädchen. Mein Gott, sie ist doch noch fast ein Kind.", schüttelte Mr Granger den Kopf, „Möglicherweise haben sie ja unlautere Absichten meine Tochter betreffend. Vielleicht können sie es gar nicht erwarten sich über mein kleines Mädchen herzumachen."

„Ich darf sie doch bitten.", meinte Snape entrüstet, „Ich achte und respektiere ihre Tochter, es würde mir nicht in den Sinn kommen ihr in irgendeiner Weise zu nahe zu treten oder ihr Schaden zuzufügen."

„Wenn sie mich belügen und ich erfahren sollte, dass sie meiner Tochter auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt haben!", begann Mr Granger, zu gerne hätte Snape den Satz für ihn voller Zynismus beendet, aber er entschied sich dazu, das Mr Granger zu überlassen, da er keinen Wert auf weitere Unannehmlichkeiten legte, „Werde ich sie umbringen."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein.", meinte er und zwang sich dabei ernst und nicht zynisch zu klingen, Hermine würde dafür noch bitter büßen.

„Sollten wir von Hermine auch nur ein Wort hören, dass mich etwas anderes glauben lässt, werden sie sich wünschen, sie hätten meine Tochter nie auch nur angesehen.", meinte Mr Granger finster.

Snape atmete schwer, er rief sich in Erinnerung wieso noch einmal genau er auf das Angebot von Hermine überhaupt eingegangen war.

„Und falls sie ihr verbieten uns etwas zu sagen, dann werden wir es an ihren Augen sehen. Wir kennen unsere Tochter, Mr Snape, also versuchen sie gar nicht erst uns etwas Vorzumachen.", fuhr Mr Granger fort.

„Und ich will sie jedes Jahr für mindestens ein Monat hier bei mir haben. Sie ist doch noch fast ein Kind und ich will genug Zeit mit ihr alleine verbringen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihr Wort gehalten und meiner Tochter keinen Schaden zugefügt haben.", meinte Mrs Granger bitter.

„Wenn Hermine das wünscht.", meinte Snape.

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen uns Erwachsenen.", meinte Mr Granger finster.

„Bei allem Respekt, Hermine ist erwachsen.", meinte Snape sachlich.

„Als ihre Eltern ist es uns wohl eher möglich das einzuschätzen, und ich sage ihnen, Hermine ist ein Kind. Sie mag reif für ihr Alter sein, aber sie ist weit entfernt davon erwachsen zu sein. Sie ist gerade dabei die Schule abzuschließen und ihren Weg zu finden. Das ist eine äußerst sensible Phase im Leben junger Menschen. Vielleicht macht Hermine ihnen vor älter und reifer zu sein, als sie es wirklich ist, aber wir als ihre Eltern spüren, dass sie immer noch ein verletzliches Mädchen ist, deren Gefühlswelt tief erschüttert durch die Verluste dieses entsetzlichen Krieges ist, der ihr nie ermöglichte eine gesunde Gefühlswelt zu entwickeln.", erklärte Mrs Granger.

Snape wunderte sich, wie Hermine den Psychoanalysen ihrer Eltern und ihrer Überbesorgnis wohl standhielt.

„Also entweder sie garantieren mir diesen Monat, oder ich werde diese Hochzeit mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln verhindern.", meinte Mrs Granger streng, „Und ein Wort davon zu meiner Tochter und ich werde ihnen zeigen, was Schmerz wirklich bedeutet."

Bei diesen Worten tat sich Snape sehr schwer sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Gewiss hatten diese Leute noch nie den Crutiatus-Fluch am eigenen Leib erlebt. Er frage sich, wie diese Frau ihm zeigen wollte, was Schmerzen waren, wenn er sie so gut wie nur wenige kannte.

„Steht die Vereinbarung?", fragte Mrs Granger streng.

Snape fühlte sich mit einem Mal an die griechische Mythologie erinnert. Er kam sich vor wie Hades, der die junge, fröhliche und unschuldige Persephone geraubt und in die düstere Unterwelt entführt hatte. Aber im Gegensatz zur Mutter von Persephone war der eine Monat, den Hermines Mutter verlangte noch sehr gnädig.

„Meinetwegen. Aber ich werde nicht derjenige sein, der ihre Tochter zur Einhaltung dieser Pflicht zwingt.", meinte er kühl.

Sie reichten einander die Hände und Snape hatte das Gefühl, dass er gerade einen Pakt geschlossen hatte, den er eines Tages noch bitter bereuen würde.

Unter Tränen verabschiedete sich Mrs Granger von ihrer Tochter. Snape erschien es maßlos übertrieben, da sie sich heute ohnehin noch sehen würden. Ihn straften beide mit finsteren Blicken. Sie konnten in allem Anschein nach schon allein aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er ihre Tochter heiraten würde – und sie das offensichtlich als eine Art Diebstahl betrachteten – nicht leiden. Einer der Gründe, weshalb er Zeit seines Lebens ein Einzelgänger war, war es, dass ihm gewisse Aspekte sozialer Abläufe zwischen Menschen zu kompliziert und anstrengend waren. Er war immer schon der Meinung gewesen, das Menschen im Allgemeinen dazu neigten Dinge unnötig kompliziert zu gestalten und aus leicht zu klärenden Situationen zu gerne künstliche Probleme schufen. Der Aspekt den er dabei gerne übersah, war, dass auch er nur ein Mensch war und sich das alles in seinem Leben nicht anders verhielt.

Schlecht gelaunt apparierte Snape zusammen mit Hermine zurück nach Hogsmeade.

„Wunderbar, ich hoffe sie sind sich bewusst, dass sie dafür noch büßen werden, Ms Granger.", meinte er finster.

„Ich denke es wird eher umgekehrt sein. Sie haben meinen Vater gehört.", grinste Hermine heimtückisch.

„Es verwundert mich, dass sie keine Slytherin sind, Ms Granger. Ihre Eltern derart eiskalt zu belügen.", sagte er giftig.

„Das ist genau der Grund, weshalb ich keine Slytherin bin, Professor. Wäre ich eine Slytherin hätte ich ihnen wohl eiskalt die Wahrheit erzählt und riskiert, dass sie sich bis an ihr Lebensende Vorwürfe machen, weil sie ihre einzige Tochter einer derartigen Gesellschaft überlassen haben.", erklärte Hermine unbeeindruckt.

„Ein schönes Konstrukt, dass sie sich da für ihre Lügen zurechtgelegt haben."

Hermine ignorierte seinen Kommentar.

„Gehen wir jetzt ins Standesamt? Da meine Eltern zur Hochzeit kommen, sollten sie zumindest den Eindruck haben, als wäre es tatsächlich etwas in der Art. Das bedeutet wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren, weil es noch einiges zu organisieren gibt."

„Ihre Mutter hält sie übrigens für Persephone.", funkelte Snape sie an.

„Und wer sind sie?", fragte Hermine irritiert, „Hades? Ich hoffe sie hat nicht darauf bestanden, dass ich jeden Sommer bei ihnen verbringe."

„Ein Monat.", meinte Snape mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen.

„Das glaubt sie doch wohl selbst nicht. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr.", meinte Hermine schnippisch.

Snape entgegnete nichts, er fühlte sich wieder an die Tatsache erinnert, dass er und Hermine heute Nacht miteinander schlafen müssten. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Vorstellung. Natürlich war die Darstellung ihrer besorgten Eltern mehr als nur übertrieben, aber es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass Hermine – auch nach all dem was sie in diesen Krieg durchgemacht hatte – immer noch sehr jung war.

Die Beamtin im Standesamt empfing sie eher mürrisch.

„Ich nehme an, sie wollen heiraten.", meinte sie und reichte ihnen einen Stapel Pergament.

„Füllen sie zunächst das hier aus, legen sie alle erforderlichen Dokumente bei. Wenn sie die Unterlagen bei mir abgegeben haben, erhalten sie eine Nummer. Nehmen sie bitte drüben im Warteraum Platz."

Vollkommen überfordert setzte sich Hermine neben Snape in den Warteraum. Auf dem Tisch vor ihnen lagen einige Federn. Die meisten machten nicht gerade den Anschein, als würde sie noch schreibtauglich sein.

„Das müssen wir dafür alles ausfüllen?", meinte sie verzweifelt.

„Nun, eine Ehe ist nichts als behördlicher Aufwand. Und ich für meinen Teil hasse Behörden.", murrte Snape und nahm sich eines der Formulare.

„Wie sollen wir das bis heute Abend schaffen?", seufzte sie.

„Bestimmt nicht dadurch, dass sie jammern, also nehmen sie ein Formular und beginnen sie es auszufüllen.", meinte er genervt.

Nach zwanzig Minuten war es ihnen gelungen den Papierkram zu erledigen. Mit den gesammelten Formularen gingen sie zurück an den Informationsschalter.

„Wunderbar. Wenn sie bitte Platz nehmen würden, hier ist ihre Nummer."

„74? Das kann doch nicht stimmen.", seufzte Hermine.

„Können wir währenddessen andere Besorgungen erledigen?", fragte Snape gereizt.

„Natürlich, aber wenn sie nicht rechtzeitig zurück sind, verfällt ihre Nummer.", erklärte die Informationshexe.

Draußen vor dem Standesamt seufzte Hermine laut. Sie hätte sich nie gedacht, was für einen Aufwand diese Ehe bedeuten würde.

„Wir treffen uns hier in nicht weniger als zwanzig Minuten, Ms Granger. Was für Besorgungen haben sie noch zu erledigen?"

„Ich denke ich brauche ein Kleid. Da sie es als sinnvoll erachteten, mich zu zwingen meine Eltern einzuladen, werde ich darum wohl nicht herumkommen.", meinte sie mürrisch.

„Sie finden doch in zwanzig Minuten kein Hochzeitskleid.", schüttelte Snape den Kopf.

„Ich bin nicht wie Lavender, ich gehe da rein und nimm das erstbeste, billigste, das mich anlächelt.", meinte sie unwillig, „Ich hasse es Kleider zu kaufen."

„Nun, ich werde unterdessen Ringe besorgen."

Hermine nahm einen Ring ab, den sie trug, damit er ihre Ringgröße kannte.

„Wunderbar. Zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tag denken sie tatsächlich mit."

Hermine strafte ihn mit einem abfälligen Blick.

„Ach ja.", meinte sie dann gleichgültig, „Ich werde wohl Geld brauchen."

„Bitte?", fragte er und wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen.

„Ich bin eine Schülerin, sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich mir ein Hochzeitskleid leisten kann. Keine Sorge, es wird nicht teuer, ich halte es ohnehin für Verschwendung. Aber sie haben mir ja keine andere Wahl gelassen."

Mürrisch gab ihr Snape einige Galleonen.

„Sie werden das alles noch so bitter bereuen, Ms Granger.", murrte er.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten.", zischte sie und ließ ihn stehen.

Zwanzig Minuten später trafen sie sich wieder vor dem Standesamt und gingen zur Informationshexe.

„Tut mir leid, sie müssen eine neue Nummer ziehen. Nummer 117.", erklärte sie und gab ihnen die Nummer.

„Aber hören sie, es ist doch niemand da.", seufzte Hermine.

„Nehmen sie im Wartezimmer Platz.", meinte die Informationshexe unbeirrt.

Snape und Hermine hatten sich gerade gesetzt, als die Informationshexe ihre Nummer ausrief.

„Das sind doch alles nur Schikanen.", meckerte Hermine.

„Das ist Bürokratie, natürlich handelt es sich dabei nur um Schikanen.", meinte Snape nicht weniger genervt.

„Wir haben ihren Antrag jetzt behandelt. Die Bearbeitungsgebühr beträgt 20 Galleonen.", ratterte sie ihren Text herunter wie eine Maschine.

Snape gab ihr das Geld widerwillig.

„Sie wollen noch heute heiraten. Ihnen dürfte klar sein, dass es längst Wartezeiten gibt, da im Moment alle heiraten wollen."

„Aber wir müssen heute heiraten.", meinte Hermine die ihre Nerven verlor.

„Das sagen die anderen auch.", meinte die Informationshexe unbeeindruckt.

„Hören sie…", begann sie.

Aber die Informationshexe unterbrach sie ohne Notiz von ihr zu nehmen.

„Sie haben Glück, unsere Standesbeamtin hat heute um 19:30 Uhr noch einen freien Termin. Da sie sich nicht an die 24-stündige Frist gehalten haben, müssen wir noch weitere 50 Galleonen berechnen.", sprach sie ihren Text.

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben reichte ihr Snape das Geld.

„Da sie in Hogwarts heiraten wollen, müssen wir ihnen weitere 130 Galleonen für die Anreise verrechen."

„Hogwarts ist gleich da drüben.", gestikulierte Hermine wild.

„70 Galleonen beträgt die Standardsumme für eine Eheschließung. Die müssen wir auch noch verrechnen. Wenn sie nicht sofort zahlen können, geben sie bitte ihren Safe bei Gringotts an, wir werden dann mit der Bank verrechnen.", ratterte sie unbeeindruckt weiter ihren Text herunter.

„Gibt es keine billigere Lösung?", meckerte Snape.

„70 Galleonen, wenn sie hier heiraten.", erklärte die Informationshexe.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als Snape sie ansah.

„Sie haben mich gezwungen meine Eltern einzuladen.", mahnte sie.

Wütend gab Snape seine Bankverbindung an.

„Danke, das wäre alles. Die Standesbeamtin erwartet sie pünktlich vor den Toren Hogwarts.", erklärte die Informationshexe.

„Also mindestens 20 Minuten später.", murmelte Snape, während sie das Standesamt verließen.

Hermine war ausgesprochen erleichtert, als sie das endlich hinter sich hatten.

„Sie werden das alles noch teuer bezahlen.", meinte er giftig.

„Ja, ja, wie auch immer.", meinte Hermine nur genervt und schenkte ihm einen desinteressierten Blick.

Sie sprachen kein Wort mehr, während sie zurück nach Hogwarts spazierten.

„Sie sollten die Hauselfen anweisen ihre Habseligkeiten in meine Räume zu bringen.", meinte Snape, als sie sich am Eingang trennten.

Mit einem Mal wurde Hermine wieder bewusst, dass sie ab heute nicht mehr länger im Turm der Gryffindors wohnen würde. Sie nickte und begab sich dann auf die Suche nach Harry und Ginny, um sie über die neuesten Entwicklungen zu unterrichten.

**A/N: **So ihr Lieben, also dann bis zum nächsten Mal. Fühlt euch alle noch von mir geküsst und umarmt.

Hier ist noch etwas, das ich das letzte Mal versprochen habe. Ein ungefährer Eindruck dessen, was Hermine bei Wizlove angegeben hat. Sie hat das mit Ginny in der Zeit zwischen ihren Dates und der Singleparty besprochen.

**Hermines Anzeige bei Wizlove**

„Sag mal Hermine.", begann Ginny, „Was genau hast du in deiner Wizloveanzeige eigentlich geschrieben?"

„Sie hatten so einen anstrengenden Fragebogen und ich konnte ein paar Präferenzen angeben."

„Aber das Alter hast du offenbar nicht eingeschränkt, nach dem was du von diesem Über-Fünfzig jährigen Bauern erzählt hast.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Es war mir nicht so wichtig, eigentlich habe ich nur daran gedacht, dass ich unbedingt in Hogwarts bleiben will."

„Das war also eine deiner Präferenzen."

„Ja, und natürlich ein gewisser Grad an Bildung. Mindestens fünf UTZe oder mindestens fünf ZAGs falls die Person noch in Ausbildung ist."

„Und dieser Über-Fünfzig-Jährige hatte fünf UTZe. Nach deiner Beschreibung fällt es mir schwer das zu glauben."

„Ach, hatte er nicht. Er hat mir kürzlich geschrieben, er und seine Frau erwarten schon ihr erstes Kind. Sie wollen es Hermine nennen, falls es ein Mädchen wird. Ich habe ihm im Dankesschreiben gefragt, ob er wirklich fünf oder mehr UTZe hat. Es hat mich schließlich auch interessiert."

„Und?"

„Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er gar nicht wusste, was ein UTZ überhaupt ist, aber er dachte es hört sich nicht so schlecht an und hat einfach sieben angegeben, weil sieben eine magische Zahl ist."

„Aber hat Wizlove das gar nicht überprüft?", wunderte sich Ginny.

„Wir sprechen von WIZLOVE, Ginny. Bei allem Respekt, sogar ich habe es geschafft passendere Paare zusammenzustellen."

„Du könntest eine Agentur eröffnen, falls du nicht so recht weißt, was du nach deinem Abschluss machen sollst.", überlegte Ginny.

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich denke nicht, Ginny."


	45. Aus dem Blickwinkel der Slytherins

**A/N:**

So ihr Lieben! Leider kann ich euch für den Moment nur mit zwei Kapitelchen vertrösten, aber bald kommen mehr, versprochen. Da ich jetzt bei meiner Family zu Besuch bin kann ich wieder häufiger updaten (dafür allerdings weniger auf einmal). Danke für die vielen Reviews, ich werde dazu am Ende des neuen Updates Stellung nehmen. Viel Spaß! Und fühlt euch alle umarmt von mir!

**Aus dem Blickwinkel der Slytherins**

Theodor saß im Gemeinschaftsraum, er hielt den Tag des Propheten in der Hand. Damit Umbridge keinen Ärger machen könnte, hatte er das Titelblatt mit dem des richtigen Tagespropheten überdeckt.

„Toll, Theodor, Pansy ist tot und alles was du tust, ist es den Tagespropheten zu lesen.", meinte Draco und durchbrach damit zum ersten Mal seit langem die Stille.

In den letzten Tagen hatten die wenigen Verbleibenden der Abschlussklasse von Slytherin nur wenige Worte gewechselt.

Wütend warf er ihm die Zeitung entgegen. Draco blätterte verwundert darin. Erst jetzt erkannte er, um welche Zeitung es sich wirklich handelte.

„Schläfst du heute eigentlich endlich wieder in deinem eigenen Zimmer?", maulte Draco dann Daphne an.

Seit Pansys Selbstmord hatte Daphne keinen Fuss in das Zimmer gesetzt. Blaise hatte eine Fünftklässerin dazu überreden müssen Daphnes Schulunterlagen und ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus dem Zimmer zu holen. Daphne kamen wieder die Tränen.

„Toll, kannst du dich nicht einfach wieder betrinken, das ewige Geheule hält doch niemand aus. Du und Pansy wart doch nicht einmal so gut befreundet, und jetzt wo sie tot ist tust du gerade so als wäre sie deine allerbeste Freundin gewesen."

Daphnes weinte nur noch bitterlicher und Blaise wurde rasend vor Wut, er zog bereits den Zauberstab, aber Theodor warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu.

„Draco, hör zu. Auch uns geht Pansys Tod ausgesprochen nahe. Der einzige Grund weshalb ich dich nicht längst für all die widerlichen Kommentare die du in letzter Zeit von dir gibst verhext habe, ist, weil ich weiß, was für eine schlimme Zeit du gerade durchmachst. Aber du könntest zumindest versuchen dich etwas in Zaum zu halten und nicht auch noch andere fertig machen, denen es nicht viel besser geht als dir selbst."

„Was weißt du schon. Wenn Daphne sich ihr Hirn nicht vollkommen mit Drogen zerstört hätte, wäre ihr vielleicht rechtzeitig aufgefallen, dass Pansy vor hat sich umzubringen!", schrie er aufgebracht.

Daphne schluchzte laut, sie machte sich seit Tagen Vorwürfe. Blaise streichelte ihr beruhigend den Rücken, während sie ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter vergrub. Er warf Draco einen tödlichen Blick zu.

„Es hat keinen Sinn irgendjemand die Schuld dafür zu geben, Draco. Niemand von uns hat gemerkt wie schlimm es wirklich um sie steht. Wir haben alle verabsäumt die Situation ernst zu nehmen.", meinte Theodor ruhig, „Alles was wir jetzt noch tun können ist uns gegen dieses dumme Gesetz zur Wehr zu setzen und zu verhindern, dass noch mehr Leute den selben Schluss wie Pansy ziehen."

„Ach ja? Was kümmern mich andere Leute? Pansy ist tot und du scheinheiliger Blutsverräter hast mir sogar bei ihrer Trauerfeier die Möglichkeit genommen auszusprechen, was wirklich Sache ist.", maulte er.

„Willst du wieder zurück nach Askaban? Umbridge war anwesend, was glaubst du, was sie mit dir gemacht hätten, wenn du dich für deinen kranken Club für die Erhaltung reinen Blutes eingesetzt hättest? Wann dringt es eigentlich endlich zu dir durch, dass es nicht um den Blutstatus geht, sondern wir alle im selben Boot sitzen. Alle, egal ob muggelgeboren oder reinblütig sitzen im selben Boot. Wir haben denselben Feind und es nützt uns gar nichts, wenn wir uns wegen alten Vorurteilen vom restlichen Widerstand abkapseln.", meinte Theodor ernst.

„Nette Ansprache du Besserwisser. Und was genau tust du? Sitzt dumm im Gemeinschaftsraum und krümmst nicht einen Finger. Du warst nicht auf der Großdemo in der Winkelgasse, du hast doch keine Ahnung. Und dann besitzt Blaise und du auch noch die Frechheit mich zu diesem Protestmarsch mitzuschleppen und mich dann mit einem Schweigezauber zu belegen, damit ich nicht mal meine Parolen rufen kann.", schrie Draco wütend.

„Hast du eigentlich gar nichts gelernt.", hob nun auch Theodor die Stimme, „Dein Block hat der Exekutive letztendlich einen netten Vorwand geliefert in die Demo einzugreifen."

„Das hätten sie auch so getan."

„Vermutlich, aber ich sehe nicht ein welchen Sinn es gehabt hätte, wenn du es bei diesem Protestmarsch darauf angelegt hättest."

„Du bist ja auch ein elender Blutsverräter. Dein Vater würde sich in Grund und Boden schämen, wenn er noch leben würde, und sehen würde was du mit deinem Leben machst."

„Draco, ich teile deine Vorurteile nicht, geht das nicht endlich in deinen Kopf. Meinetwegen nenn mich einen Blutsverräter, ich für meinen Teil erachte das nicht mehr als Beleidigung."

„Ach, entschuldige.", meinte Draco zynisch, „Du hast ja die Seiten gewechselt und dir ein dreckiges Schlammblut angelächelt."

Theodor verlor jetzt wirklich die Geduld mit ihm.

„Wenn du noch einmal schlechtes Wort über Su verlierst, schwöre ich, dass ich keine Rücksicht mehr darauf nehmen werde, dass du momentan neben dir stehst.", schrie er aufgebracht, „Wenn du so weiter machst, wird irgendwann niemand mehr die Geduld haben überhaupt noch mit dir zu reden."

„Schön, dann muss ich mir dein dummes Gefasel endlich nicht mehr anhören."

„Niemand zwingt dich dazu, Draco."

Sie funkelten sich böse an und verfielen in Schweigen. Draco blätterte aufgebracht durch den Tag des Propheten und Theodor bezweifelte, dass er auch nur ein Wort davon wirklich las.

„Wieso beteiligst du dich eigentlich nicht endlich am Widerstand. Wenn du deine Vorurteile wenigstens für einen Moment vergessen könntest, würdest du vielleicht in der Lage sein etwas Sinnvolles zu tun.", meinte Theodor schließlich.

„Mach doch selbst was, wenn du so scharf darauf bist. Ich werde zumindest meine Sache weiter verfolgen. Ich werde Pansys Tod rächen."

„Toll, und wie willst du das mit deiner Gruppe von Fanatikern und Fanatikerinnen anstellen?", fragte Theodor und verdrehte die Augen.

„Naja, vielleicht stürmen wir das Ministerium und räumen dort einmal auf.", überlegte er mit einem diabolischen Grinsen.

„Gesetzt den Fall du solltest da wieder heil rauskommen, was dann?", fragte Theodor.

„Dann stellen wir die Regierung und zeigen der gesamten Schlammblutbagage wo ihr Platz in der Gesellschaft ist.", erfreute sich Draco an seinen Vorstellungen.

Theodor verlor mehr und mehr die Geduld.

„Verdammt, verstehst du nicht, es geht nicht darum. Sie haben doch auch kein besseres Los gezogen, als wir. Das Problem ist die Art der Regierung die wir momentan haben."

„Ja, allesamt haben sie unreines Blut, und wie wesen sieht, wirkt sich das negativ auf die Intelligenz aus.", murrte Draco.

„Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass auch du eines Tages erkennst, dass du dich einer Ideologie verschrieben hast, die auf Unwahrheiten und Vorurteilen basiert.", meinte Theodor ruhig.

Wieder herrschte drückende Stille, die nur von Daphnes Schluchzen gelegentlich unterbrochen wurde. Sie taten nichts anders als alle in die Leere zu starren.

„Snape heiratet heute das schlimmste Schlammblut von allen.", höhnte Draco plötzlich, „Ich nehme an er will ihr mal eine richtige Lektion erteilen und sie auf ihren Platz in der Gesellschaft verweisen. Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, weshalb er ein Schlammblut heiratet, wenn er doch wenigstens eine halbblütige Hexe hätte haben können."

„Du widerst mich an Draco.", meinte Theodor giftig.

„Zumindest werden wir noch eine Menge Spaß haben, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nach der heutigen Nacht ein Häufchen Elend sein wird. Snape wird ihr schon zeigen, wofür Schlampen wie sie gut sind. Und da Snape und meine Mutter sich ausgesprochen nahe stehen, kann ich dir sagen, dass Granger noch einiges erwarten wird.", meinte er mit einem widerlichen Grinsen.

„Damit Draco hast du es geschafft, das war so ziemlich das ekelhafteste, was du bisher von dir gegeben hast und ich bin nicht bereit auch nur noch ein einziges Wort mit dir zu sprechen. Du bist Abschaum Draco. Im Vergleich zu Hermine Granger bist du eine Witzfigur.", meinte Theodor mit eisiger Stimme.

„Wenn Snape mit ihr fertig ist, ist nichts mehr von dem Mädchen übrig.", höhnte Draco.

Das ging Theodor zu weit, er versetzte Draco einen Schocker. Als er sich wieder erholt hatte, funkelte Draco ihn giftig an.

„Hattest du mit ihr vielleicht auch schon das Vergnügen, oder warum geht dir das so nahe, Blutsverräter?"

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, Malfoy, besitze ich etwas, das sich Menschlichkeit nennt.", meinte er und stand auf, „Blaise, Daphne, ich glaube Malfoy ist unserer Anwesenheit überdrüssig. Was haltet ihr von einem netten Spaziergang."

Blaise und Daphne folgten Theodor ohne einen Blick an Draco zu verschwenden. Es war Pansys letzter Wunsch, dass Theodor Draco von Dummheiten abhielt, das würde er auch weiterhin tun, aber sonst, würde er sich ab jetzt selbst helfen müssen.

„Ich brauch euch doch gar nicht. Elendes Blutsverräterpakt.", schrie er ihnen nach, aber es kam keine Reaktion, was ihn ärgerte.

Nachdem die drei Slytherins Su aus der Bibliothek abgeholt hatten, gingen sie nach draußen. Das Wetter war heute besonders mild, weshalb sie sich zu einem Spaziergang zum See entschlossen.

„Draco wird sicher irgendetwas Dummes tun.", meinte Daphne besorgt.

„Das tut er doch immer.", meinte Blaise kühl, „Nach dem was er sich heute geleistet hat kann er von mir aus in Askaban schmoren. So wie er dich behandelt hat, kann ich einfach nicht verstehen, dass du ihn in Schutz nimmst."

„Er ist ein kleiner dummer Junge, Blaise.", meinte sie kleinlaut.

„Welch wahre Worte.", meinte Theodor kühl.

„Glaubt ihr er hat Recht, und Snape wird es sich zum Ziel setzen Hermine zu zerbrechen. Ich würde das nicht ertragen, das Mädchen hat so viel für uns und andere getan, Theodor.", meinte Su bitter.

„Unsinn. Snape ist kein elender Bastard wie Malfoy.", meinte Theodor schwermütig.

Daphne und Blaise warfen Theodor beunruhigte Blicke zu, er nannte Draco nicht mal mehr beim Vornamen.

„Es war doch Pansys letzter Wunsch, dass du ihn von Dummheiten abhältst.", meinte Daphne streng.

„Das werde ich auch tun, aber ich sehe darin keinen Anlass mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen als notwendig. Ich für meinen Teil weiß, auf welcher Seite ich stehe.", sagte er kühl.

„Geh nicht so hart mit ihm ins Gericht, er hat doch Pansy verloren, und er hat sie wirklich geliebt.", meinte Daphne mit zittriger Stimme.

„Das gibt ihm kein Recht dich anzugreifen.", wandte Blaise ein.

„Aber er hat doch Recht, ich war einfach viel zu dicht, als das ich bemerkt hätte, was mit Pansy los ist. Ich meine ich konnte ihr einfach nicht helfen, wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und das nicht sehen.", heulte Daphne nun und stammelte wirr was ihr durch den Kopf ging, „Ich habe doch gewusst, dass sie sich selbst verletzt, ich meine das mache ich doch selbst, ich merke doch wenn andere das tun. Das habe ich ihr doch angesehen. Aber ich habe immer nur auf ihr herumgehackt und ihr nicht geholfen. Ich dachte mir einfach, dass sie schon selbst damit klar kommen muss. Ich habe nie versucht mit ihr darüber zu reden, versteht ihr das nicht?"

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Daphne.", meinte Theodor eindringlich und sah ihr dabei in die Augen, „Wir haben alle Fehler gemacht und die Situation nicht ernst genommen, aber es war ihre Entscheidung. Wir hätten einfach früher einsehen müssen, dass auch wir unseren Teil zum Widerstand beitragen müssen. Vielleicht hätten wir einen Weg gefunden Pansy auch davon zu überzeugen."

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Daphne ihm überhaupt zuhörte. Als sie plötzlich unter Tränen zu schreien begann, wurde ihm klar, dass sie in Gedanken längst ganz woanders war.

„Und Dorette konnte ich auch nicht helfen. Ich meine was haben sich diese Monster nur dabei gedacht, sie können doch nicht einfach ein kleines Mädchen angreifen. Nur weil mein Vater Voldemort nicht länger unterstützen wollte. Ich meine, sie können doch kein kleines Kind töten. Das können sie doch nicht. Nein!", schrie Daphne unter Tränen und brach neben ihnen zusammen, „Und jetzt wird Draco irgendetwas Dummes tun und sie werden ihn töten. Er wird sterben, versteht ihr das nicht, wenn wir ihn nicht aufhalten wird er sterben."

Daphne kauerte am matschigen Boden und heulte. Blaise versuchte ihr auf die Beine zu helfen, aber sie stieß ihn weg. Er hockte sich neben sie und wartete, bis sie sich von sich aus in seine Arme warf.

„Wir müssen ihn doch aufhalten. Bitte Theodor, bitte lass nicht zu, dass sie ihn umbringen.", schluchzte sie.

Blaise warf Theodor über seine Schulter einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

„Daphne, ich verspreche dir, ich werde tun was in meiner Macht steht. Aber ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich Erfolg haben werde.", meinte er bitter.

„Ich will, dass das endlich alles aufhört.", schluchzte Daphne, „Ich ertrage das einfach nicht mehr. Ich dachte dieser Krieg wäre endlich vorbei."

Blaises konnte nicht mehr tun, als sie festzuhalten und da zu sein. Jedes Wort würde es nur noch unerträglicher machen.

„Wir könnten uns mit Hermine zusammentun, vielleicht kann sie oder einer von den anderen Draco irgendwie davon überzeugen, dass es Möglichkeiten gibt dieses Gesetz zu bekämpfen, ohne dass wesen dafür sterben muss.", überlegte Su.

„Ich dachte zwar, wir hätten die Sache mit Hermine abgeschlossen, aber ich denke sie ist die einzige Ansprechperson die wir haben. Wir sollten es also versuchen.", meinte Theodor ernst.

„Theodor.", flüsterte Su und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von Daphne und Blaise, „Ich weiß, es sind dein Freund und deine Freundin, und es geht mich eigentlich nichts an, aber dieses Mädchen braucht dringend Hilfe."

„Ich weiß.", meinte er sachlich.

„Aber das du das weißt hilft ihr nicht weiter.", stellte Su ernst fest.

Theodor fühlte sich bitter an Pansy erinnert, er war sich auch im Klaren, dass es Pansy mit ihrer Situation nicht gut ging. Ja, er hatte versucht ihr zu helfen, aber er hatte sich nicht besonders bemüht. Er hatte auch einmal versucht mit Daphne zu reden, er hatte auch ihren magischen Flachmann zerstört, aber waren die Versuche die er unternommen hatte überhaupt hilfreich gewesen, oder nur schädlich.

„Sie hat gerade erklärt, dass sie sich selbst verletzt und sie ist ausgesprochen labil. Ihr ganzer Charakter schwankt die ganze Zeit, einmal ist sie grausam und verletzt andere mit ihren Worten, dann bricht sie zusammen und heult, manchmal ist sie einfach nur vollkommen weggetreten. Sie kommt mit ihrem Leben und das was ihr widerfahren ist einfach nicht alleine klar. Wie lange willst du noch wegsehen?", fragte Su eindringlich, „Ich will dir natürlich nicht zu nahe treten."

„Das tust du nicht.", meinte er ruhig aber ernst, „Was würdest du vorschlagen?"

Er schätzte Sus Meinung, vielleicht hätte sie einen brauchbaren Vorschlag.

„Es gibt psychologische Betreuer und Betreuerinnen in St. Mungos."

„Sie von Blaise zu trennen wäre das Schlimmste, was wir ihr antun könnten.", meinte Theodor ernst.

„Eine Betreuerin kommt wöchentlich, um mit Padma zu sprechen. Vielleicht erklärt sie sich bereit nach Pansys Selbstmord auch mit euch allen zu sprechen. Ich denke es wäre auch gut für Draco.", überlegte Su

„Malfoy ist ein Mistkerl.", murrte Theodor, „Aber ich denke du hast Recht."

„Außerdem könntest du dadurch auch mit Hermine in Kontakt treten, ohne, dass Umbrigde dadurch ein Grund für ein Verdachtsmoment geliefert werden würde. Als Schulsprecherin ist sie die geeignete Person, die McGonagall von der Wichtigkeit unseres Anliegens überzeugen kann."

„Dann werde ich sie besser suchen.", meinte Theodor.

„Nicht heute. Am Abend ist doch ihre Hochzeit."


	46. Von der Realität eingeholt

**Von der Realität eingeholt**

Als Hermine die Stiege hinauf zum Gemeinschaftsraum stieg, wurde ihr erst wirklich bewusst, was in wenigen Stunden geschehen würde. Die ganzen letzten Monate war es ihr gelungen, die Vorstellung Snape heiraten zu müssen und mit ihm zu schlafen weg zu schieben. Auch heute, hatte sie keine ruhige Minute gehabt. Bis zu diesem Moment erschien ihr alles surreal. Die Vorstellung, dass sie ihren verhassten Lehrer heiraten würde, war zwar immer allgegenwärtig gewesen, aber sie hatte es nie so tief in ihr Bewusstsein eindringen lassen, dass sie es als real erachten konnte. Es erschien ihr immer noch so absurd, wie an jenen Tag, an dem sie die Liste mit allen möglichen Scheinehemännern durchgegangen war.

Da sie noch einiges zu erledigen hatte, und vor allem Harry, Ginny und den anderen die neueren Entwicklungen mitteilen musste, nahm sie an, dass sie wohl erst heute Abend ihre ganze Lage vollkommen erfassen würde.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum stürzte sich Ginny gleich auf sie.

„Wie konntest du uns sagen, du heiratest heute und dann gleich wieder verschwinden.", meinte sie beinahe anklagend.

Hermine wies sie an sich zu beruhigen und setzte sich mit ihr zu Harry. Sie berichtete ihnen vom Besuch bei ihren Eltern und dem Standesamt.

„Du hast deinen Eltern einfach gesagt, du würdest Snape aus Gründen der Vernunft heiraten?", schüttelte Ginny ungläubig den Kopf.

„Meine Eltern machen sich seit dem Krieg Vorwürfe mich überhaupt jemals nach Hogwarts geschickt zu haben. Wenn ich ihnen jetzt die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, würde sich meine Mutter die nächsten Monate in den Schlaf heulen. Es ist besser, sie erfahren die Wahrheit erst wenn das alles vorbei ist.", meinte Hermine.

„Und wenn es länger dauern sollte als ein paar Monate?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Nun, wir müssen uns eben beeilen.", meinte Hermine so bestimmt, dass Ginny und Harry klar wurde, dass sie kein einziges Widerwort gestatten würde.

„Ich befürchte dennoch, dass deine Mutter sich einige Zeit in den Schlaf heulen wird. Ich meine welche Eltern hören schon gerne von einer Vernunftehe ihrer Tochter mit einem doppelt so alten Mann. Warum hast du deinen Eltern nicht gesagt, dass du dich unsterblich in Snape verliebt hast. Liebe hätten sie bestimmt einfach so hingenommen.", überlegte Ginny.

„Ich würde Ron nie auf diese Art und Weise verraten. Er war der einzige den ich jemals wirklich geliebt habe, und er wird es bleiben.", meinte Herminen mit eisiger Stimme.

„Hermine, es bricht mir immer noch das Herz, aber Ron ist tot. Wir müssen lernen das zu akzeptieren. Ron hätte gewollt, dass du weiterlebst.", meinte Ginny ernst.

„Ich bin nicht bereit dieses Thema zu diskutieren. Schon gar nicht heute. Es gibt noch viel zu viel zu tun.", meinte Hermine stur.

Ginny gab es auf, sie würde Hermine nicht daran hindern können immer wieder das Thema zu wechseln, wann immer Ron zur Sprache kam. Nachdem sie ihr ein paar Minuten Zeit gegeben hatte sich wieder zu fangen, wandte sich Ginny wieder dem Thema der Hochzeit zu.

„Wen lädst du eigentlich zur Hochzeit ein?", fragte Ginny.

„So wenig wie möglich, euch beide selbstverständlich, ich denke McGonagall wird es sich nicht nehmen lassen anwesend zu sein. Ich muss noch alle darüber in Kenntnis setzen, dass meine Eltern nicht die Wahrheit erfahren dürfen. Außerdem muss ich McGonagall darum bitten eine Möglichkeit zu finden meine Eltern anreisen zu lassen. Vielleicht mit einem Portschlüssel."

„Hast du ein Kleid in dieser Tasche?", fragte Ginny neugierig, als sie Hermines Einkäufe bemerkte.

Hermine nickte.

„Ich muss es unbedingt sehen!", meinte sie aufgeregt.

„Später.", meinte Hermine dämpfend, „Habt ihr das Ministerium über deine Schwangerschaft informiert?"

„Kurz nachdem du gegangen bist.", erklärte Ginny, „Ach, können wir dir bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen helfen?"

„Sind dir Hochzeiten mittlerweile nicht zu lästig?", seufzte Hermine, aber sie war durchaus froh über jede Hilfe die sie bekommen konnte.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. McGonagall hieß es zwar nicht gut, dass Hermine ihre Eltern belog, respektierte aber ihren Wunsch. Erfreulicherweise hatte sie vorgeschlagen, dass die Hochzeit im Raum der Wünsche stattfinden könnte. Das ersparte ihnen die Arbeit einen Raum zu dekorieren. Die Hauselfen hatten die Anweisung erhalten ein Büffet vorzubereiten.

Hermines Eltern waren mittlerweile eingetroffen, sie waren überwältigt von Hogwarts und so war es einfach sie von den Ereignissen abzulenken, die Masse an Eindrücken überforderte sie schlichtweg. Zu Hermines Erstaunen und Entsetzen hatte es sich Hagrid nicht nehmen lassen ebenfalls zur Hochzeit zu erscheinen. Aber die größte Katastrophe war, dass Umbridge sich quasi selbst zur Hochzeit eingeladen hatte. Professor Flitwick hatte zwar die Betreuung ihrer Eltern übernommen, und hielt sie nach Möglichkeit fern von Umbridge, aber sie befürchtete, dass das alles in einem Desaster enden könnte. Für den Notfall rief sie sich sämtliche Zauber in Erinnerung, die das Gedächtnis ihrer Eltern verändern könnten.

Ginny half ihr in einem leeren Klassenzimmer in ihr Hochzeitskleid.

„Ich hätte lieber schwarz getragen.", meinte sie bitter.

„Hermine!", meinte sie bekümmert, „Ich…"

„Du musst nichts darauf sagen, Ginny. Dass du hier bist ist mehr als genug.", meinte sie schwermütig.

„Auch wenn du es nicht hören willst, du siehst wundervoll aus.", meinte Ginny und drängte sie sich im Spiegel zu betrachten.

„Ich mag meine Alltagskleidung wesentlich lieber.", murrte sie.

„Wegen heute Nacht…", begann Ginny vorsichtig.

„Ich will unter keinen Umständen darüber sprechen, Ginny. Es ist schlimm genug, dass ich es tun muss.", würgte Hermine sie ab.

Ginny hatte keine Zeit darauf etwas zu entgegnen. Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Ich bin es, deine Mum!", vernahmen sie die honigsüße Stimme von Hermines Mutter.

Dennoch war Hermine sich sicher, dass sie drauf und dran war zu heulen.

„Komm rein.", meinte sie gleichgültig.

Als sie die Tür geschlossen und Hermine von oben bis untern gemustert hatte, traten ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Ist das zu fassen? Mein kleines Mädchen heiratet!", schluchzte sie und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Mum, beruhige dich. Es ist nicht der Weltuntergang.", meinte Hermine grob.

Ginny räusperte sich wegen ihrem rauen Umgangston ihrer unglücklichen Mutter gegenüber.

„Du musst Ginny sein, Hermine hat so viel von dir erzählt.", schluchzte Mrs Granger und nahm dann Ginny in die Arme.

„Ich hoffe nur gutes.", meinte Ginny etwas hilflos.

„Du hast doch etwas Altes, etwas Neues, etwas Blaues und etwas Geborgtes?", fragte Mrs Granger plötzlich.

Hermine und Ginny sahen sie beide ungläubig an. Immerhin war für sie beide klar, dass es sich um eine Scheinehe handelte, aber Mrs Granger nahm diese ganze Geschichte todernst.

Ehe sie etwas sagen konnten, klopfte es erneut an der Tür.

„Ich bin es, Molly Weasley.", hörten sie die Stimme von Ginnys Mutter.

Hermine warf Ginny einen Blick zu der sagte: Was haben sich deine Eltern nur dabei gedacht?

„Komm rein, Mum.", meinte Ginny.

„Hermine, Schatz, du siehst wunderbar aus.", meinte Mrs Weasley, „Und sie sind unverkennbar Mrs Granger. Es ist mir eine Freude sie kennenzulernen."

Die beiden Frauen schüttelten sich die Hände. Hermine hoffte unterdessen inständig, dass irgendjemand Mrs Weasley darüber informiert hatte, dass Hermines Eltern nicht die volle Wahrheit kannten.

Schlimm genug, dass Hagrid extra angereist war, aber die Tatsache Rons Eltern auf ihrer Hochzeit zu sehen machte die ganze Sache nicht unbedingt leichter.

Glücklicherweise überfiel Mrs Granger Mrs Weasley sofort mit ihrer Sorge wegen dieses alten Hochzeitbrauches.

Aus purer Verzweiflung hexte Ginny eine blaue Blume, die sie Hermine in die Haare steckte, Hermines finsteren Blick erwiderte sie mit einem Grinsen. Mrs Weasley borgte ihr ein Armband und ihre Mutter gab ihr einen alten Ring, den sie von ihrer Großmutter zu ihrer Hochzeit bekommen hatte.

„Die Blume ist doch neu.", meinte Hermine genervt, als die Frauen sich weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrachen, was sie auf die Schnelle besorgen könnten. Ginny hexte eine rosarote Blume und steckte sie zu der Blauen, für sie und Hermine war das Thema damit mehr als erledigt.

„Also Liebling, ich wollte noch mit dir wegen heute Nacht sprechen. Wenn du Fragen dazu hast, was ein Mann sich wünscht…", begann sie.

„MUM!", entrüstete sich Hermine, „Ich will auf keinen Fall mit dir über Sex reden."

Ihre Mutter war offenbar etwas gekränkt.

„Es ist nicht böse gemeint, aber…"

„Hattest du schon Sex mit diesem Mann?", fragte ihre Mutter und in ihrer Stimme war deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie einem Tränenausbruch nahe war.

„Nein.", meinte Hermine wahrheitsgetreu.

„Aber wie willst du dann wissen, dass ihr euch auch in dieser Hinsicht ergänzt?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

Mrs Weasley sah Hermine und dann Ginny irritiert an, aber Ginny warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. An ihren Lippen konnte Mrs Weasley „erkläre ich dir später" ablesen.

„Mum, ich heirate in weniger als vierzig Minuten. Ich werde diese Hochzeit unter keinen Umständen absagen, egal was du sagst oder tust.", meinte Hermine ernst.

Sie wünschte sich zu sehr, sie hätte Snape einfach gleich am Standesamt geheiratet und sich diesen Albtraum erspart.

Als es erneut klopfte und ihr Vater darauf bestand mit seiner Tochter unter vier Augen zu sprechen, verfluchte sie sich dafür ihre Dokumente nicht in Hogwarts aufzubewahren.

„Nun.", begann ihr Vater, nachdem er sie bestimmt eine Minute lang angestarrt hatte und hilflos nach Worten suchte, die ihm offenbar gar nicht einfallen wollten.

Nun kamen sie ihm allen Anschein nach nicht über die Lippen.

„Nun?", fragte sie, sie würde es ihm bestimmt nicht einfacher machen.

„Du heiratest also, das heißt du begibst dich in ganz neue Gefilde.", begann er unglücklich und Hermine hätte am liebsten einfach nur die Flucht ergriffen.

Stattdessen sah sie ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, und tat als wüsste sie nicht worauf er eigentlich hinauswollte.

„Eine Ehe bringt auch bestimmte Pflichten.", meinte er weiter.

„Dad, wir leben im 21.Jahrhundert.", verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Dennoch ändert das nichts daran, dass…", begann er aber Hermine unterbrach ihn, sie wollte sich dieses Trauerspiel wirklich nicht antun.

„Ich bin fast 21 und ich hatte mehr als einmal Sex mit Ron. Ich weiß, dass Sexualität ein Bestandteil einer Ehe ist, vor allem so wie es das Gesetz definiert. Und nein, ich werde unter gar keinen Umständen mit dir über Sex reden.", meinte sie bestimmt.

Er nickte, unfähig mit den neuen Informationen umzugehen.

„Deine Mutter und ich lieben dich Schatz. Das ändert sich auch nicht, wenn du dich plötzlich entschließen solltest diese Hochzeit abzusagen.", meinte er und atmete schwer.

„DAD! Das steht hier nicht zur Debatte.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Ihr Vater nickte schweren Herzens und nahm seine Tochter in die Arme.

„Wir lieben dich unter allen Umständen. Selbst dann, wenn es uns schwer fällt gewisse Entscheidungen nachzuvollziehen. Es ist nur, du wirst immer unser kleines Mädchen sein, und wir wissen erst seit heute Mittag von deinen Plänen. Es hat uns sehr getroffen, dass du nicht genug Vertrauen hattest uns früher zu informieren.", meinte er bitter.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Dad. Ich kann dir das alles jetzt nicht erklären, aber ich werde es eines Tages und dann wirst du verstehen.", sagte sie betroffen.

Ihr Vater nickte wieder.

„Ich schicke dir deine Mutter, ich hole dich dann ab, um dich zum Altar zu führen.", meinte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Wie sehr sie sich mittlerweile wünschte, sie hätte ihren Eltern nichts davon erzählt. Sie fühlte sich elend, dass ihre Eltern ihretwegen derart bekümmert waren. Aber sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass es immer noch besser war, als wenn sie von dem Gesetz erfahren hätten.

Ihre Mutter, Mrs Weasley und Ginny kamen wieder zurück. Sie unterhielten sich glücklicherweise über Hochzeiten im Allgemeinen und erlaubten Hermine dadurch etwas Durchzuatmen. Ginny legte ihr freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter und respektierte ihren Wunsch einfach nur eine Weile zu schweigen.

Alles wurde nur noch schlimmer, als es wieder an der Tür klopfte. Es war Snape.

„Sie können Hermine jetzt nicht sehen!", meinte ihre Mutter aufgebracht, „Es bringt Unglück wenn der Bräutigam die Braut vor der Hochzeit sieht!"

„Es ist dringend.", meinte Snape kühl.

„Mum! Ich will mit ihm sprechen, Traditionen hin oder her. Geht jetzt und lasst ihn herein.", meinte sie so resolut, dass ihre Mutter keine andere Wahl hatte.

Als sie die Tür geschlossen hatten, richtete Hermine den Zauberstab auf die Tür und machte sie schalldicht.

„Meine Mutter lauscht gerne.", erklärte sie kühl, „Was gibt es so wichtiges, das sie mir keine zehn Minuten vor der Hochzeit mitteilen müssen."

„Ich wollte wissen, was in Merlins Namen in sie gefahren ist. Wie konnten sie nur derartig viele Leute einladen?", schnaubte er.

„Ich? Mir wäre es am liebsten gewesen, es wäre niemand gekommen. Sie haben keine Ahnung was für ein Albtraum es war mit meinen Eltern zu sprechen, die sich nach zwanzig Jahren plötzlich bemüßigt fühlen über Sex zu reden.", meinte sie aufgebracht.

Für einen Augenblick sah Snape sie irritiert an, vermied dann aber näher auf ihre Feststellung einzugehen.

„Nun, wenn sie die Leute nicht eingeladen haben, wer dann?", meinte er ungläubig.

„Sie haben sich offenbar selbst eingeladen.", sagte sie zornig.

„Wunderbar. Bestimmt ist ihnen auch schon zu Ohren gekommen, dass auch Umbridge zur Hochzeit erscheint.", stellte er wenig erfreut fest.

„Was auch nicht meine Schuld ist.", meinte sie schnippisch, „Wäre das dann alles?"

Snape beäugte sie genauer.

„Hübsches Kleid, Ms Granger. Ich nehme an es hat mich ein Vermögen gekostet.", stichelte er.

„Wie können sie es auch nur wagen! Das Kleid war im Ausverkauf, ich hatte nur noch keine Gelegenheit ihnen das restliche Geld zurückzugeben. Aber ich bin sicher die Hauselfen werden es zusammen mit meinen restlichen Sachen längst in ihre Räumlichkeiten gebracht haben.", schnaubte sie aufgebracht, „Verdammt ich wollte keine große Hochzeit. Ich wollte wie sie wissen - wie sie - gar nicht heiraten."

Snape funkelte sie amüsiert an. Fand er es jetzt auch noch lustig, dass sie sich aufregte?

„Was?", fragte sie genervt.

„Nichts.", meinte er beinahe grinsend und wandte seinen Blick nicht von ihr ab.

„Lassen sie das.", meinte sie halbherzig, und wandte dabei selbst ihren Blick nicht von ihm.

„Was soll ich lassen, Ms Granger?", grinste er und kam langsam näher auf sie zu.

„Sehen sie mich nicht so an.", schluckte sie, er stand nun direkt vor ihr, sie konnte sogar seinen Atem spüren.

„Was stört sie daran?", meinte er.

„Es ist mir unangenehm.", stammelte sie.

Es fiel ihr schwer zu atmen, da ihr Körper wie unter Strom stand.

„Tatsächlich?", funkelte er sie an.

„Nein.", murmelte sie, „Ich meine natürlich ja."

Sie wich nicht zurück, als er ihre Wange streichelte.

„Das…", stammelte sie, „… ist keine… gute Idee."

Er beugte sich zu ihr, während er ihr weiterhin gebannt in die Augen sah. Sie sah sich außer Stande sich zu bewegen. Sie spürte plötzlich seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken, er zog sie zu sich. Wärme stieg in ihr hoch, sie wusste nicht was mit ihr geschah. Ehe sie begriffen hatte, was vor sich ging, spürte sie schon seine Lippen, die mit ihren zu einem sanften Kuss verschmolzen. Sie hatte schon beinahe vergessen, wie gut sich Nähe anfühlen konnte, und seufzte leise.

„Hervorragend.", meinte er kühl wie immer, nachdem der Kuss geendet hatte und sie ihn vollkommen verwirrt anstarrte, „Ich dachte es wäre besser, wenn wir uns nicht vor den versammelten Gästen zum ersten Mal küssen, da ich annahm, dass sie bestimmt Skrupel hätten und das möglicherweise ihren Eltern oder Umbridge ins Augen stechen könnte. Aber offenbar habe ich sie unterschätzt."

Mit einem Mal war er also wieder der Alte. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was da eben geschehen war. Es war unerhört wie er mit ihr spielte. Ehe sie nach einer Bürste greifen konnte, die sie ihm hinterher warf, hatte er die Tür auch schon geschlossen. Was fiel ihm überhaupt ein sie derart zu behandeln! Mit einem Mal war sie unglaublich wütend, sie fühlte sich gedemütigt. Erst jetzt wurde ihr wirklich klar, dass es Snape war, den sie geküsst hatte, ihr schauderte. Wieso kümmerte sie es überhaupt? Sie wusste schließlich, wie er war, eigentlich war es doch nur typisch für ihn sich derart respektlos zu verhalten. Aber wieso konnte sie nicht aufhören sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen? Und warum hatte dieser unerhörte Kuss sie nicht vollkommen kalt gelassen? Eigentlich hätte er für dieses Verhalten eine Ohrfeige verdient, aber sie musste den Kuss auch noch erwidern. Was war nur in sie gefahren?

Sie konnte sich diese aufwallenden Gefühle nur so erklären: Offenbar hatte sie mittlerweile schon eine derart große Sehnsucht nach Nähe, dass sie für einen Moment sogar Gefallen daran gefunden hatte, Snape zu küssen. War es ihr mittlerweile wirklich egal, wen sie an sich heran ließ, solange sie ihr Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe zu dadurch zu stillen vermochte? Nein, dachte sie, das konnte es auch nicht sein. Aber was war es dann?

Als ihr Vater wenige Minuten später an der Tür klopfte, um sie zum Altar zu führen, hatte sie diesen Vorfall mit Snape immer noch nicht ganz verarbeitet.

„Bist du bereit, Schatz?", fragte er und zwang sich selbst zu lächeln.

Sie nickte, obwohl sie ganz und gar nicht bereit dazu war. Ihr Vater bot ihr den Arm an und sie hängte sich ein. Er führte sie hinüber in den Raum der Wünsche. Der Raum war wunderbar dekoriert und eine Vielzahl bekannter Gesichter lachte ihr entgegen. Anstatt sich darüber zu freuen, belastete sie der Gedanke an all die Anwesenden. Wie sehr sie sich nur wünschte, dieser Tag wäre längst vorbei.

---

**A/N:**

Ich muss mich noch mal ganz herzlich für all eure Reviews bedanken! Sie waren alle wirklich hilfreich und ermuntern mich immer wieder zum Weiterschreiben. Eigentlich wollte ich genauer auf die Reviews eingehen, aber die meisten Fragen werden sich im Laufe der Geschichte selbst beantworten. Deshalb fasse ich mich wieder einmal eher kurz und schreib stattdessen fleißig an der Geschichte weiter.

Danke vor allem für die langen und/oder ausführlichen Reviews. Ich habe sie alle aufmerksam gelesen. Fühlt euch alle ganz fest gedrückt von mir.

Malina: Würde mich freuen, wenn du mir bezüglich „man/mensch/wesen/…" mailst.

snowflafe: Kann noch nicht abschätzen, wie viele Kapitel es noch geben wird. Aber bestimmt noch einige.


	47. Ein wenig berauschendes Fest

**A/N:**

So ihr Lieben, ich mach jetzt mal ein Geständnis: Der Grund weshalb ich nur zwei Kapitel online gestellt habe ist, dass Snape, Hermine und ich uns immer noch nicht über die Hochzeitsnacht einig geworden sind. Normalerweise ist es ja nicht meine Art einfach so mitten im Geschehen aufzuhören, mir ist erst jetzt klar geworden, dass ich euch einfach vor der Hochzeit zurückgelassen habe. Sorry. Außerdem bin tut es mir leid, dass ich es nicht geschafft habe und immer noch nicht schaffe eure Reviews so zu beantworten wie ich gerne würde. Ehrlich, ich liebe euch alle dafür und es gibt mir immer wieder neuen Mut. Das einzige Problem ist, dass ich jetzt an einer Stelle in der Geschichte angelangt bin, die über alles weitere entscheidet, und die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten überfordern mich gerade etwas. Außerdem haben Snape und Hermine beschlossen nicht ganz ehrlich zu mir zu sein und ich hab sie bei meinem ersten Versuch das Hochzeitsnachtkapitel (das kommt gleich nach dem mit der Hochzeit) zu schreiben einfach so manipuliert wie ich wollte, nur damit ich bestimmte Augenblicke, die ich gerne in der Geschichte gehabt hätte, auch wirklich rein bekomme. Es war ein einziges Desaster, das ich niemanden je zumuten würde. Da ich zuerst dachte, ja, das ist es, sind Hermine und Snape etwas sauer auf mich und ich muss mal schnell mit ihnen Tee trinken und die Sache ausdiskutieren. (Vielleicht bekommt ihr das auch noch zu lesen.) Da ich einfach nicht weiterkam hab ich mich sogar anstatt zu schreiben vor den Fernseher gesetzt und mir Dogma angesehen. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da und werde einfach solange schreiben, bis das Kapitel so ist wie es sein sollte. Das folgende Kapitel wird im Zuge dessen auch generalsaniert (der Grund weshalb ich die Hochzeitsfeier nicht gleich online gestellt habe).

Tut mir leid, dass ich euch schon wieder mit endlosen Anmerkungen quäle aber ich muss euch gleich noch ein Geständnis machen: Momentan bin ich gerade in der bösen Phase der selbst erschaffenen Sozusagen-Schreibblockade. (Ich hoffe ich werde sie schnell los – ich werde einfach solange schreiben, bis sie weg ist.) Das bedeutet ich schreibe zwar denke mir aber nur, dass das alles Schwachsinn ist. (Und oft habe ich damit Recht.) Auf jeden Fall ist es so, seit ich gemerkt habe, dass ihr meine Geschichte mögt (rotwerde) und ihr sie bisher gut fandet, habe ich mir die Paranoia hochgezüchtet, dass die Kapitel sicher immer schlechter und schlechter werden und ich am Ende die ganze Geschichte dadurch in den Sand setzen werde. Wie ihr seht mangelt es mir an Selbstvertrauen und ich habe es doch tatsächlich geschafft mir mit meiner Unsicherheit einen Druck aufzuerlegen, der mich am Schreiben hindert. Als ich begonnen habe, habe ich einfach aus Freude daran unbekümmert geschrieben, aber dann plötzlich kamen die ganzen politischen Inhalte und die Geschichte wurde mir wichtig, dann bekam ich von euch mit, dass ihr die Geschichte mögt und Erwartungen habt. Ich bin was das betrifft schrecklich, unter Erwartungsdruck werde ich unfähig. Auf der anderen Seite sind es aber einzig und alleine eure Reviews, die mich dazu motivieren weiterzumachen. Ich denke, wenn ihr nicht schreiben würdet (ihr rettet mir immer meinen Tag) hätte ich schon lange beschlossen, dass meine Geschichte ja ohnehin nicht gut ist und sie aufgegeben. Ich danke euch wirklich und hoffe ich kann es so einigermaßen gut machen, dass ich nicht auf jeden Review antworte, wie ich es eigentlich vor hatte. Aber ihr könnt mir glauben, ich lese sie alle und nehme sie mir alle sehr zu Herzen und wenn ich sage ich bin euch dankbar, dann ist das keine Floskel sondern ernst gemeint.

Was vielleicht auch noch zu meiner momentanen (depressiven) Verstimmung beiträgt, ist die Tatsache, dass ich gerade das Rauchen aufgebe. (Nachdem ich jetzt seit Wochen nicht wirklich gesund werde und schon seit einem Jahr immer wieder dahinkränkle, kann es nur noch an den Zigaretten liegen.) Das ist leider etwas anstrengend, und daher kann es sein, dass meine Updates in den nächsten zwei Wochen magerer ausfallen (also wie gesagt öfter aber mit weniger Kapitel). Seht mir das bitte nach.

So ich denke jetzt habe ich euch genug mit meinen Problemen vollgejammert und hoffe ihr habt mehr Spaß auf der Hochzeit als die arme Hermine.

Hab euch alle lieb!

* * *

**Ein wenig berauschendes Fest**

Alles war leichter als das hier. Am Arm ihres Vaters schritt Hermine nach vorne zum Altar. Die Blicke ihrer Freunde und Freundinnen auf sie gerichtet, sie atmete schwer, als sie den Kummer sah, den ihre Augen widerspiegelten. Es war ihr zum Heulen zumute. Das einzige, das sie aufrecht hielt war ihre Wut auf Snape.

Und trotzdem kam es ihr so vor als hätte sie diesen einen Kampf gegen das System verloren, sie fügte sich, wenn auch unter Vorbehalt. Aber in jedem Kampf gab es Verluste und für jeden Kampf gab es Opfer, die zu bringen wesen bereit sein musste. Das war ihr Opfer, und wenn sie überlegte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es noch ein kleines Opfer war im Vergleich zu dem das andere hatten bringen müssen. Wenn sie über all die möglichen Männer nachdachte, die das Ministerium ihr vorgeschlagen hatte, oder die sie über Wizlove kennen gelernt hatte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass Snape im Vergleich zu ihnen wirklich eine gute Wahl war. Zumindest kannte sie ihn und wusste, dass sie vor ihm keine Angst haben musste, er verfolgte das gleiche Ziel wie sie und auch wenn sie immer wieder aneinander krachten, würden sie es schon irgendwie schaffen zumindest alles notwendige um den Schein zu wahren, über die Bühne zu bringen.

Ihre Mutter heulte bitterlich und sie vernahm: „Ich muss immer auf Hochzeiten weinen." Ihre Worte waren an Mrs Weasley gerichtet, die neben ihr saß und ihr tröstend die Hand tätschelte. Die Blicke die Mr und Mrs Weasley ihr zuwarfen waren erschütternd. Was hatte sie nur veranlasst überhaupt zu kommen? Sie fühlte sich wie auf einer Trauerfeier.

Die mitleidvollen Blicke ihrer Freunde und Freundinnen machten es nur schlimmer, sie war erleichtert, als sie sich endlich nach vorne wandten und Snape mit gefährlichen Blicken fixierten. Der Weg nach vorne zum Altar, wo Snape mit einem kalten Ausdruck in den Augen auf sie wartete, erschien ihr endlos. McGonagall stand als seine Trauzeugin neben ihm, und Harry als ihr Trauzeuge auf der anderen Seite. Hagrid putzte sich lautstark die Nase und sein Schluchzen übertönte sogar die Musik. Warum mussten sie ihr das antun? Warum musste sie selbst sich das antun?

Hätte sie Snape nur gleich am Standesamt geheiratet. Aber ihren Eltern die Wahrheit zu erzählen wäre zu grausam gewesen, grausamer als sie das erleben zu lassen. Sie musste jetzt einfach nur stark sein, auch wenn sie am liebsten einfach weglaufen würde. Es war schlimm genug, dass sie Snape heiraten musste, wieso mussten sie nur alle kommen um diesen Trauerspiel auch noch beizuwohnen. Dieses Schauspiel machte alles so tragisch real. Sie konnte viel ertragen, aber nicht diese Besorgnis die allen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Als sie endlich am Altar stand, wunderte sie sich, dass sie nicht kollabierte und tatsächlich aufrecht stehen blieb. Zumindest Snapes Blick war unverändert kühl, das machte sie wütend. Und das war gut so, es war das einzige was ihr helfen würde das hier durchzustehen. Sie hielt sich daran aufrecht.

Die Worte der Standesbeamtin gingen durch ein Ohr hinein und durch das andere wieder hinaus. Sie bekam nichts mit, außer dem Schluchzen ihrer Mutter und dem Schniefen von Hagrid. Sie wandte sich nicht von Snapes kühlen Augen ab, sie wollte die Blicke der anderen nicht sehen. Sie brauchte einen Fixpunkt auf den sie sich konzentrieren konnte. Wäre sie nicht so wütend auf ihn gewesen, dass sie sich immer vorstellte, wie sie ihm die verdiente Ohrfeige verpasste, wäre sie vermutlich zusammengebrochen. Das hier wäre nicht das Ende, sagte sie sich selbst, es war ihre einzige Möglichkeit weiter effektiv gegen dieses Gesetz zu kämpfen. Obwohl sie sich selbst ins Bewusstsein rief, dass das hier die logische Konsequenz war und sie eigentlich Ruhe bewahren könnte, war sie wie weggetreten.

Sie bemerkte erst, wie weit fortgeschritten die Hochzeit bereits war, als Snape ihre Hand nahm, um ihr den Ring anzustecken.

Auf die Frage der Standesbeamtin antwortete sie mit einem mechanischen „Ja" und steckte Snape den Ring an, als wäre sie ein Roboter.

Doch sie ließ seine Hand nicht gleich los, sie klammerte sich an seiner Hand fest und sah ihn flehend an, als er sie mit einem fragenden Blick fixierte. Er drückte ihre Hand, die sich nun lockerte, etwas fester und gab ihr so das Gefühl nicht alleine da vorne zu stehen.

„Hiermit erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen.", meinte die Standesbeamtin und sie hörte ein lautes Schluchzen ihrer Mutter.

Snape beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, sie spürte seine Lippen und legte in diesen flüchtigen Kuss all ihre Wut und ihren Hass auf ihn. Es war der schmerzlichste Kuss, den sie jemals jemanden gegeben hatte, aus ihm sprach ihre Verzweiflung. An ihm hielt sie sich weiter aufrecht.

Auch die Glückwünsche der Hochzeitsgesellschaft gingen – glücklicherweise - an ihr vorbei und sie fand sich vor dem Büffet wieder. Snape gab ihr einen Teller in die Hand.

„Essen sie, Ms Granger.", flüsterte er ihr in einem Befehlston zu.

Sie nahm ein paar Bissen, während rund um sie die Leute sprachen, manche wandten sich an sie, aber sie brachte keinen Ton hervor. Snape führte die Gespräche mit all diesen Leuten und ihre Wut schwand immer mehr und wich Dankbarkeit. Sie hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass sie das hier nicht alleine durchstehen müsste.

Irgendwann nahm er ihr den Teller aus der Hand und sie fand sich vor einer riesig großen Hochzeitstorte wieder. Die Hauselfen mussten offenbar etwas übertreiben.

„Schatz, ihr müsst den Kuchen anschneiden.", vernahm sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die sehr weit entfernt klang, wie aus einer anderen Welt.

Sie hielt plötzlich ein Messer in ihrer zittrigen Hand, unfähig es überhaupt zu bewegen. Snape legte ihr eine Hand auf die eine Schulter und griff mit seiner zweiten nach ihrer Hand auf dem Messer. Da er sie nun festhielt, hinderte er sie daran weiter zu zittern.

„Es ist bald vorbei, Ms Granger.", flüsterte er kühl und half ihr die Torte in Stücke zu schneiden, „Versuchen sie sich wenigstens noch eine Weile zusammen zu reißen."

Als sie Umbridge ein Stück Torte reichte, schauderte ihr. Die Frau warf ihr ein boshaftes Lächeln zu und entfernte sich in Richtung ihrer Mutter.

„Es muss wohl das erste Mal in der Geschichte sein, dass Muggel Hogwarts betreten.", vernahm sie von Umbrigde.

Hermine hätte ihr gerne die Seite aus „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" zitiert, die das Gegenteil bewies, aber das war hier schließlich nicht das eigentliche Problem.

„Es ist uns eine große Ehre.", meinte ihre Mutter deren Augen immer noch verheult waren.

„Anzunehmen. Aber sehr schade, dass die Braut zu einem derart geschichtsträchtigen Anlass ein Gesicht macht, als wäre es ihre Beerdigung.", meinte sie finster.

Hermine wollte schon in die Richtung losstarten, als Snape sie an der Schulter zurückhielt.

„In ihrem Zustand sind sie eine leichte Beute für sie, das weiß sie und deshalb versucht sie, sie zu provozieren.", meinte Snape sachlich.

Sie nickte und blieb neben Snape stehen.

„Sie ist eben aufgeregt.", meinte ihre Mutter wenig überzeugend.

„Nun, vielleicht liegt es ja am Bräutigam. Sogar Ms Granger – oh bedauere – Mrs Snapes engste Freunde und Freundinnen werfen ihm schon den ganzen Abend finstere Blicke zu.", meinte sie hämisch.

Hermine lehnte verzweifelt ihre Stirn an Snapes Brust und klammerte sich an seinem Umhang fest. Sie brauchte dringend jemanden, der ihr Halt gab.

„Kann sie nicht aufhören?", meinte sie verzweifelt und den Tränen nahe.

Snape legte ihr unbeholfen die Arme um die Taille.

„Sie enttäuschen mich, Ms Granger. Sie werden sich doch von Ms Umbridge nicht einschüchtern lassen.", sagte er kühl.

„Freuen sie sich doch. Sie haben mich wo sie wollen, am Boden.", meinte sie bitter.

„Wieder einmal beweisen sie, dass sie rein gar nichts verstehen."

Ihr fehlte es an der Kraft einen bissigen Kommentar zu erwidern. Sie ließ ihren Kopf weiterhin auf Snapes Brust ruhen und klammerte sich nur noch fester.

„Es ist doch wirklich eine Schande, ich müsste stärker sein, aber ich ertrage es einfach nicht. Erstaunlich, dass ich das gerade ihnen erzähle.", seufzte sie schwerfällig, „Ich komme mir richtig dumm dabei vor."

Er entgegnete nichts, gestattete ihr aber weiterhin sich anzulehnen.

„Nun, Ms Umbridge.", meinte Mrs Granger triumphierend und deutete auf Hermine und Snape, „Ich bezweifle, dass es am Bräutigam liegt. Vielleicht ist es ja eher das Verhalten ihrer Freunde und Freundinnen, das ihr Kummer bereitet."

Umbridge verschwand aufgebracht in der Menge ohne sich von Mrs Granger zu verabschieden.

„Ms Granger? Haben sie vor den ganzen Abend in dieser Position zu verbringen? Ihre kleinen Freunde und Freundinnen sind nämlich mit dem Versuch beschäftigt mich mit ihren Blicken zu töten. Vielleicht sollten sie sie darüber aufklären, dass das eine sehr alte Form der Dunklen Magie ist, die schon seit Jahrhunderten niemand mehr wirklich beherrscht hat."

Er legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und richtete sie wieder auf. Sie hatte den Kopf immer noch gesenkt.

„Ms Granger, machen sie mich nicht unglücklich. Ich will nicht glauben, dass die Bemühungen der letzten Jahre wirklich umsonst waren.", meinte er kühl.

Sie verstand kein Wort von dem was er da sagte. Sie starrte ihn unschlüssig an und sah dann nach rechts, wo Harry, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus und Lavender aufgereiht standen und Snape tatsächlich böse Blicke zuwarfen.

„Ich werde wohl mit ihnen reden müssen, schätze ich.", murmelte Hermine und ging zu ihnen.

Als sie sich umdrehte war Snape am Weg zu Flitwick, Mc Gonagall, Sprout, Vektor und Sinistra, die in einer Ecke standen. Ehe sie ihre Blicke wieder ihren Freunden und Freundinnen zuwandte, sah sie, dass Trelawney ihn abfing.

„Was macht ihr solche Gesichter. Es ist meine Beerdigung, nicht eure.", meinte Hermine bitter.

„Er hat dich angefasst.", meinte Harry finster.

„Überraschung, das wird er heute Nacht wohl auch.", schüttelte sie aufgebracht den Kopf.

„Ja, aber freiwillig.", fügte Ginny besorgt hinzu.

„Ich wusste ja, dass er sie will.", meinte Lavender und driftete ab in das Reich ihrer nicht jugendfreien Phantasien.

„Umbridge hat versucht meiner Mum einzureden, dass nicht einmal meine Freunde und Freundinnen diese Hochzeit gut heißen würden und es wohl am Bräutigam läge.", erklärte Hermine, mehr als Vorwand, sie würden doch nicht verstehen, weshalb sie in einer Situation wie dieser gerade bei Snape Zuflucht gesucht hatte.

„Was doch bis zu einem gewissen Grad den Tatsachen entspricht.", meinte Harry.

„Aber ihr wisst was ich meinen Eltern erzählt habe.", sagte sie aufgebracht.

„Trotzdem, deine schauspielerischen Künste sind mehr als nur überzeugend.", schüttelte Ginny den Kopf.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", entrüstete sich Hermine. „Habt ihr eigentlich die geringste Ahnung wie schrecklich es für mich ist, dass derartig viele Leute gekommen sind. Es war schon vor der Hochzeit ein einziger Albtraum. Ich weiß ja, dass ihr es gut meint, aber es ist einfach unerträglich, wenn du von allen Seiten diese Weltuntergangsstimmung zu spüren bekommst."

„Wir wollten nicht, dass es soweit kommt, es hat sich eben herumgesprochen und irgendwie haben sich viele Schüler und Schülerinnen offenbar gedacht, dass es angebracht wäre hier aufzutauchen. Ich nehme mal an die Slytherins sind wegen Snape gekommen.", erklärte Ginny.

„Oh Merlin, Malfoy ist doch wohl nicht aufgetaucht.", stammelte Hermine.

„Nein, hauptsächlich die jüngeren, von der Abschlussklasse ist nur Theodor gekommen. Er und Su fühlten sich wohl verpflichtet zu erscheinen.", informierte sie Ginny.

Hermine nickte und sah sich um, in einer Ecke standen Theodor und Su. Sie unterhielten sich mit Morag und Padma.

Ehe sie weiter mit Ginny und den anderen sprechen konnte, erschien ihre Mutter, die mit ihr alleine sprechen wollte. Es konnte ja nur schlimmer kommen, dachte Hermine bitter.

„Ich dachte Severus wäre ein angesehener Zauberer. Aber ich habe das Gefühl die meisten hier können ihn nicht besonders leiden. Und ich bezweifle irgendwie, dass es nur an der unglaublichen Kälte liegt, die er ausstrahlt.", meinte sie.

„Ich sagte angesehen, Mum, nicht beliebt.", schnaubte sie.

„Ja, genau darüber wollte ich mit dir reden. Weißt du, ich wusste ja nicht, dass deine Freunde und Freundinnen diese Hochzeit offenbar nicht gut heißen.", fuhr sie fort.

Hermine sah sie zornig an, sie wollte ihr jetzt daraus doch wohl nicht auch noch einen Strick drehen.

„Ruhig, Schatz. Worauf ich hinaus wollte ist, dass ich jetzt verstehen kann, weshalb du uns nicht eher etwas erzählt hast. Ich meine wenn schon deine Freunde und Freundinnen dir in den Rücken fielen, hast du von uns wohl ähnliches erwartet. Aber vergiss nie, so sehr wir uns durch die unterschiedlichen Welten, in denen wir leben auch voneinander entfremdet haben, dein Vater und ich bleiben immer deine Eltern.", seufzte ihre Mutter schwer.

Hermine starrte sie verwundert an, Umbridge hatte ihr offenbar keine weiteren Probleme beschert, sondern ihr ohne das zu wollen das Leben um einiges erleichtert. Dieser Gedanke zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie fiel ihrer Mutter um den Hals und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Es tat so gut zu wissen, dass ihr die Unterstützung ihrer Eltern gewiss war und sie nicht so verletzt waren, wie sie befürchtet hatte.

„Danke Mum, ich war so herzlos in letzter Zeit. Bitte verzeih mir.", schluchzte sie.

„Du hattest es nicht leicht, Schatz. Es ist schon in Ordnung."

Ihre Mutter nahm ein Taschentuch heraus und trocknete Hermines Tränen.

„Weißt du, jetzt wo ich gesehen habe, wie liebevoll du und Severus miteinander umgeht, geht es mir schon viel besser. Ich meine natürlich gibt er sich nach außen kalt und verschlossen, aber es war heute deutlich zu sehen, dass ihr euch liebt Schatz. Das beruhigt mich ungemein.", atmete ihre Mutter auf.

„Mum, wir lieben uns nicht.", meinte Hermine nun wieder ausgesprochen kühl.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln streichelte sie die Wange ihrer Tochter.

„Kind, vielleicht weißt du es einfach selbst noch nicht. Vielleicht tut dir der Verlust von Ron noch immer so sehr weh, dass du es einfach nicht zulassen kannst. Dass du dieses Eingeständnis als Verrat empfinden würdest. Aber Schatz, dein Leben geht weiter, und auch wenn ich es nicht gut heißen wollte, ich denke deine Entscheidung Severus zu heiraten war richtig, ich denke er gibt dir den Halt, den dein Vater und ich dir niemals geben konnten, weil wir diese Welt nicht verstehen können.", erklärte ihre Mutter schweren Herzens.

„Mum, ihr wart immer für mich da. Ich war nur nicht bereit eure Hilfe anzunehmen.", meinte Hermine entschuldigend.

„Liebes, hör auf dir immer nur Vorwürfe zu machen und dir den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Alles was dein Vater und ich uns wünschen ist, dass du lebst, ein schönes Leben. Ich hoffe inständig, dass du irgendwann in der Lage sein wirst dein Herz wieder zu öffnen.", meinte sie und streichelte wieder die Wange ihrer Tochter, „Und weißt du was mich wirklich beruhigt, ich denke, Severus wird bei dir bleiben, selbst wenn dieser Prozess sich über Jahre hinweg erstrecken sollte."

„Mum…", versuchte Hermine einzuwenden, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie entgegnen konnte.

„Es ist schon gut, Schatz, du musst darauf nichts sagen.", meinte sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn, ehe sie nach einer innigen Umarmung wieder in der Menge verschwand.

Hermine blieb erschüttert zurück. Sie war überfordert von all den Gedanken und Gefühlen, die sich in ihrem Kopf breit machten.

Snape gelang es nicht Trelawney abzuschütteln. Sie überfiel ihn mit unzähligen Prognosen darüber, was die Zukunft bringen würde.

„Wissen sie, als ich hörte, dass sie heute heirateten habe ich gleich die Karten gelegt, meine Kristallkugel befragt und aus dem Teesatz gelesen. Leider bin ich nicht mehr dazu gekommen ein Horoskop zu erstellen.", erzählte sie aufgebracht.

Gleich das volle Programm, dachte Snape wenig erfreut und ließ sie dann weiterreden, weil es vermutlich keine andere Möglichkeit gab sie heute noch loszuwerden.

Als Trelawney umständlich begann zu erklären bat Snape sie, sich zumindest auf das Wesentliche zu beschränken.

„Also im Grunde hat alles das gleiche ergeben. Es ist wie ein dunkler, schwarzer Vorhang der auf ihrer Beziehung lastet. Ein drückender, schwerer Vorhang der alles ausgesprochen schwierig gestaltet. Es wird sie viel Anstrengungen und Mühe kosten, diese Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten. Es wird immer viel Unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen liegen und Bitterkeit wird auf dieser Beziehung lasten. Als ich dann in die Kristallkugel blickte, sah ich einen Schmetterling. Als alles zu schwer wurde und große Regentropfen auf seine Flügel fielen und drohten seine Flügel zu zerreißen, die durch Frost bereits sehr brüchig waren, verwandelte er sich in einen stolzen Vogel, der sich über die Wolken erhob und in die Freiheit flog.", erklärte Trelawney.

„Und was genau wollen sie mir damit sagen?", fragte er kühl.

„Sie wird ihnen davonlaufen, früher oder später.", sagte sie fast hysterisch.

Snape funkelte sie erhaben an.

„Nun, Sibyll, da bin ich mir sicher.", meinte er kühl und ließ sie einfach stehen.

Ehe es ihm gelang zu der Gruppe von Lehrern und Lehrerinnen zu gelangen, stellte sich auch noch Harry ihm in den Weg.

„Potter.", meinte er kalt.

„Ich wollte sie nur warnen, Professor, sollten sie Hermine in irgendeiner Form verletzten, werde ich sie umbringen.", meinte er finster.

„Sie verwenden das sehr leichtfertig, Potter. Ich denke die Bedeutung ihrer Worte ist ihnen gar nicht bewusst. Nun, sollte dennoch sollte ich vielleicht beginnen eine Liste zu schreiben. Und ich verspreche ihnen Potter, sie kommen gleich nach Mr Granger und Professorin McGonagall. Und nach ihnen wie ich vermute all ihre kleinen Freunde und Freundinnen.", spottete er.

„Ich habe sie gewarnt.", funkelte Harry ihn böse an und entfernte sich wieder.

Snape wunderte sich, wie viele Morddrohungen er heute Abend noch zu erwarten hatte und rollte mit den Augen. Endlich gelang es ihm sich zu seinen Kolleginnen und Kollegen durchzukämpfen. Als auch diese ihm das Gefühl gaben er wäre das Böse in Person suchte er das Weite. Er entdeckte Hermine, die einsam in der Menge stand, und gerade einen Drink von einem Hauself entgegennahm.

„Ich dachte sie würden endlich mit dem Unsinn aufhören.", flüsterte Snape kühl.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, und ließ dabei das Glas zu Boden fallen.

„Es wird mir wohl gestattet sein, wenn ich mich auf meiner eigenen Hochzeit betrinke.", meinte sie kühl.

„Ich bezweifle, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn sie auf diese Art und Weise die Kontrolle über sich verlieren und so vielleicht ihrer Mutter in die Arme fallen.", meinte er kühl.

„Meine Mutter hat sie mittlerweile allem Anschein nach als Schwiegersohn akzeptiert.", sagte sie eisig.

„Und wie kommt das so plötzlich?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Nun, sie glaubt wohl Persephone wäre Hades freiwillig in die Unterwelt gefolgt, weil die beiden sich verliebt hätten.", begann sie, „Außerdem glaubt sie, dass sie Mitleid mit mir haben müsste, weil meine Freunde und Freundinnen nicht nachvollziehen könnten, wie ich mich in einen Mann verlieben könnte, der dermaßen kalt zu sein scheint."

„Scheint?", meinte Snape kühl.

„Sie kennt sie eben noch nicht lange genug.", funkelte Hermine ihn finster an.

„Wissen sie Ms Granger.", erwiderte er ihren Blick nicht weniger düster, „Vielleicht kommt es nicht darauf an wie lange, sondern wie gut sie jemanden kennen."

„Manchmal, Professor.", meinte sie leicht gereizt, „Werde ich einfach überhaupt nicht schlau aus all dem was sie sagen."

„Nun, das ist es was ich schon seit Jahren an ihnen kritisiere. Sie erwerben Unmengen an Wissen aus Büchern, aber sie sind offenbar nicht imstande zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen.", funkelte er sie erhaben an.

„Müssen sie mich andauernd beleidigen.", schnaubte sie, es gelang ihm schon wieder sie wütend zu machen und sie vergaß für einen Augenblick ihre anderen Sorgen und die Gefühle die auf ihr lasteten.

Die Musik wurde plötzlich lauter.

„Ich nehme an, sie werden jetzt verlangen, dass wir miteinander tanzen.", höhnte Snape.

„Vergessen sie es.", meinte sie etwas eingeschnappt.

„Es würde natürlich ein schlechtes Licht auf uns werfen, wenn wir nicht einmal miteinander tanzen.", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Dann behaupten sie doch, sie könnten nicht tanzen."

„Ich denke ja nicht im Traum daran mir diesen Spaß entgehen zu lassen.", meinte er fies.

„Können sie nicht ein einziges Mal rücksichtsvoll sein?", schnaubte sie.

Vor lauter Wut kam ihr nicht in den Sinn, dass er ihr schon den ganzen Abend beistand.

„Nun, ich denke sie wollen offenbar gar nicht mit Samthandschuhen angefasst werden.", dabei sah er sie böse an.

„Sie sind wirklich grausam meine schwachen Momente derart auszunutzen.", sagte sie aufgebracht.

„Ja, natürlich, Ms Granger.", funkelte er sie zornig an und fügte zynisch hinzu, „Das mache ich ja schon den ganzen Abend. Ihr Kurzzeitgedächtnis ist wirklich beeindruckend."

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an, sein Blick brannte ihr auf der Seele, diesmal war sie wirklich zu weit gegangen.

„Das war unangebracht.", stammelte sie, „Es tut mir wirklich leid."

„Mir tut es nicht leid.", meinte er mit einer Bitterkeit die sie zusammenfahren ließ, sie konnte ihn doch mit diesen Worten unmöglich wirklich verletzt haben, „Und jetzt kommen sie."

Er packte sie grob an der Hand und sie ließ sich schuldbewusst ohne weiteren Protest auf die Tanzfläche zerren. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen und war erleichtert, als ihr Vater sie nach einer Zeit, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, zum nächsten Tanz aufforderte.

Während die Hochzeitsgesellschaft sich wieder über den Raum verstreute hielt sie nach Snape Ausschau. Sie wollte was geschehen war nicht einfach so im Raum stehen lassen, aber ehe sie sich zu ihm durchkämpfen konnte, war er auch schon in der Menge verschwunden und sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Es war Ginny.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Hermine?", fragte sie als sie einen Ausdruck des Entsetzens in ihren Augen sah.

Sie führte sie hinüber zu Harry, der mit einem Stück Torte in einer Ecke stand.

„Hermine, hat Snape irgendetwas gesagt oder getan? Du bist ja vollkommen aufgelöst.", meinte sie erschrocken und sah Harry Hilfe suchend an.

„Gewöhnt es euch gar nicht erst an in Zukunft immer zuerst die Schuld bei Snape zu suchen, wenn es mir nicht gut geht. Das ist ungerecht.", meinte sie bitter.

„Wir sind nun einmal da, um dich vor ihm zu beschützen.", erklärte Harry.

„Ja, genau. Die halbe Welt hat es sich zum Auftrag gemacht, mich vor Snape zu beschützen. Aber wer beschützt ihn vor mir?", fragte sie vollkommen aufgelöst.

„Hermine, du redest wirres Zeug. Was ist denn passiert?", stammelte Ginny voller Sorge, „Willst du, dass wir diese Feier beenden."

Ginny wollte ihren Arm um ihre Schulter legen, aber sie stieß sie weg.

„Ach, lasst mich nur einen Moment lang in Ruhe. Ich muss einfach kurz alleine sein.", sagte sie, „Bitte!"

Harry und Ginny nickten und folgten ihr nicht, als sie sich in die Menge stürzte. Sie hielt Ausschau nach Snape, aber sie konnte ihn nirgendwo finden. Immer wieder versuchten Leute sie in Gespräche zu verwickeln, und sie hatte alle Mühe sie abzuschütteln.

Als sie Snape endlich an einem Tisch stehen sah, stellte sich Hagrid ihr in den Weg.

„Hab ihm gesagt, ich würd ihn töten, wenn er dir zu nahe kommt.", meinte er und schnäuzte sich.

„Na, wundervoll.", schnaubte sie wenig erfreut und besann sich dann dessen, dass er es nur gut meinte.

„Das ist nett von dir, aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Schön, dass du gekommen bist, ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet.", meinte sie dann freundlicher.

„Kann nich zulassen, dass er dich heiratet und niemand dich beschützt."

„Keine Sorge Hagrid, die halbe Welt hat beschlossen, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin mir selbst zu helfen.", murmelte sie und war beruhigt, als er sie nicht verstand, weil er sich laut schnäuzte.

„Hmm?", fragte er.

„Schon in Ordnung. Hör mal, ich muss dringend mit jemanden sprechen. Wir sehen uns später, ja?", meinte sie und drängte sich an ihm vorbei.

„Professor? Denken sie wir könnten diese Feier langsam beenden?", fragte sie und stellte sich zu ihm.

„Ich kann es in der Tat kaum erwarten vor allem ihre kleinen Freunde und Freundinnen loszuwerden.", meinte er kalt.

„Professor, ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten von vorhin entschuldigen.", meinte sie reuevoll.

„Sie glauben doch nicht, dass mich dieses Verhalten in irgendeiner Weise beschäftigen würde?", verdrehte er die Augen.

„Dennoch fand ich eine Entschuldigung angebracht. Sie waren mir den ganzen Abend über eine große Hilfe. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich den Abend ohne ihre Hilfe vermutlich nicht durch gestanden.", gestand sie.

„Was genau erwarten sie sich davon mir das mitzuteilen? Glauben sie es wäre für mich in irgendeiner Weise von Interesse?", sagte er kalt.

„Ich erwarte nichts von ihnen.", blieb sie ruhig, „Ich bin ihnen einfach nur dankbar. Auch wenn sie das als lächerlich empfinden sollten."

„Es ist erstaunlich, ich bin wäre fast dazu geneigt anzunehmen, sie wären tatsächlich zur Vernunft gekommen, würde ich sie nicht besser kennen.", stellte er giftig fest.

Sie beschloss nichts darauf zu entgegnen und zwang sich selbst dazu nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. Er konnte nun einmal nicht mit Freundlichkeit umgehen und wenn das Gesetz nicht bald fallen würde, müsste sie wohl oder übel langsam lernen, wie sie am besten mit ihm zurechtkam. So sehr ihr die Vorstellung auch widerstrebte, es wäre notwendig für sie zu lernen ihn zu verstehen.

„Nun, worauf warten sie, ich dachte wir wollen das beenden?", drängte er.

Sie nickte und atmete tief durch. Es läge wohl an ihr vernünftig zu sein und ihm zu zeigen, dass er sie so wie sie war respektieren musste und sie kein kleines Kind mehr war.

Im Vergleich dazu, dass das ganze Fest sich so ins Unendliche gezogen hatte, war die Verabschiedung eine Wohltat, obwohl sie sich in die Länge zog. Es dauerte bestimmt zwei Stunden, bis endlich alle gegangen waren. Ihre Mutter verabschiedete sich unter Tränen und sie umarmte sogar Snape, was ihm offenbar maßlos überforderte und ihm sehr zuwider war. Ihr Vater reichte ihm nur die Hand, aber allem Anschein nach, hatte ihre Mutter ihn besänftigt, weshalb in seinen Augen weniger Besorgnis lag, als sie befürchtet hatte.

„Wir haben ein Geschenk für euch.", meinte ihre Mutter und reichte Hermine einen Umschlag.

„Mum…", murmelte Hermine und wollte es ihr schon zurückgeben, aber schließlich, dachten ihre Eltern, es wäre eine richtige Hochzeit, ein Geschenk war also nicht weiter verwunderlich.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du wegen der Schule bestimmt keine Flitterwochen eingeplant hast und dachte mir ein Wochenende in London wäre ganz nett.", erklärte ihre Mutter.

Wunderbar, dachte Hermine, Flitterwochen waren das Letzte wonach ihr zumute war.

„Danke.", versuchte sie zu lächeln, was ihr kaum gelang.

Sie war froh, als sie endlich dabei waren zu gehen. McGongall würde sie zurückbringen.

McGonagall wusste nicht recht, was sie zum Abschied sagen sollte. Sie wies Snape nur darauf hin, dass seine Stunden morgen selbstverständlich ausfallen würden. Zu Hermine meinte sie, dass das gleiche natürlich auch für sie galt.

Harry und Ginny waren die letzten die gingen.

„Du kommst zurecht?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Hermine nickte genervt, es war wirklich nett von allen sich solche Gedanken um sie zu machen, aber es war einfach nur noch anstrengend die ganze Zeit so behandelt zu werden, als könnte sie sich selbst nicht helfen. Ginny umarmte sie heftig und ihr kamen die Tränen.

„Ich nehme an das hängt mit deiner Schwangerschaft zusammen.", meinte Hermine stichelig.

Ginny kamen darauf hin nur noch mehr Tränen, und Hermine fühlte sich schlecht wegen ihrem fiesen Kommentar.

„Es tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht.", murmelte sie beschämt, Ginny nickte.

Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit, als Ginny zum Abschied wenigstens versuchte sie anzulächeln. Snape straften beide mit finsteren Blicken, die er ebenso erwiderte. Es bekümmerte sie, immerhin hatte Snape ihr mit der Einwilligung in diese Hochzeit geholfen und vor einem schlimmeren Schicksal bewahrt.

„Ich bedauere sehr, dass meine Freunde, Freundinnen und Verwandten sich ihnen gegenüber so verhalten.", meinte sie bitter und starrte gerade aus.

„Was haben sie erwartet Ms Granger. Überlegen sie doch, wie diese Ehe für alle Welt aussehen muss.", schüttelte er den Kopf und starrte ebenfalls in die Leere.

Sie schluckte bitter, sie hatte nie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, was diese Scheinehe für Snape bedeutete. Ihr war nie klar gewesen, dass sie mit dem Angebot, das sie ihm unterbreitet hatte, eigentlich noch sehr viel von ihm verlangt hatte, als das Augenscheinliche.

In den Augen der Öffentlichkeit war er Hades, Herrscher der Unterwelt, der die junge, unschuldige Persephone gewaltsam an sich riss und ins Unglück stürzte. Sie dachten nicht so weit, dass diese Erzählung eine positive Wendung genommen hätte, da Persephone schließlich freiwillig einen Teil des Jahres in der Unterwelt verbrachte. Für alle anderen war Snape ein boshafter, älterer Mann, der eine Situation die sich ihm bot ausgenutzt hatte, um sich zu bereichern. Unzählige Menschen würden ähnlich wie Lavender oder ihr Vater über Snape denken. Das war das Problem der breiten Öffentlichkeit, die Menschen sahen nie genauer hin, sie reimten sich ihre eigene Realität so dramatisch und spektakulär wie möglich zusammen, damit sie sich die Münder darüber zerreißen konnte. Und selbst im 21. Jahrhundert waren die Menschen nicht weit genug, als dass sie es einfach hingenommen hätten, dass ein zwanzig Jahre älterer, äußerst unbeliebter Mann eine junge Frau heiratete, die noch dazu seine Schülerin war und nutzten derartige Gelegenheiten um künstlich Skandale zu erschaffen.

Sie sah zu ihm hoch, er starrte immer noch in die Leere. Erst jetzt verstand sie, was für ein Opfer er eigentlich für sie erbracht hatte. Sie griff nach seinem Arm, und er sah sie verwundert an.

„Lassen sie uns gehen.", meinte sie mit gewohnter Stärke.

* * *

**A/N:**

Ja, noch eine Anmerkung, ich weiß ich werde langsam lästig. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich bedauerlicherweise gerade hier abbrechen muss. Ich bin müde und geh jetzt mal ins Bett. Weiter geht es dann hoffentlich morgen.

Ich hätte jetzt so gerne eine Zigarette. Seufz.


	48. Das Opfer

**A/N:**

So, das hat jetzt aber wirklich lange gedauert. Ich glaube das Kapitel ist nicht das, was ihr alle (oder zumindest ein Großteil von euch?) erwartet. Eigentlich habe ich selbst nicht damit gerechnet. Es kann unter Umständen etwas verstörend wirken. (Sexuelle Handlungen werden aber nicht graphisch dargestellt.) Es ist etwas schwer Warnungen zu schreiben, die euch darauf vorbereiten was auf euch zukommt oder euch davon abhalten es zu lesen. Es ist auf jeden Fall ein weiteres düsteres Kapitel und es ist schmerzlich. Es ist in gewisser Form doch Vergewaltigung impliziert, aber es ist nicht so einfach das zu erklären.

Also ich persönlich fand das Kapitel tat weh, wenn ihr so etwas nicht lesen wollt, rate ich euch daher davon ab.

Also Musik dazu würde ich „Outside" von Staind empfehlen. So und jetzt lass ich euch mal mit dem Kapitel alleine.

**

* * *

**

**Das Opfer**

Snape hielt ihr die Tür auf, und sie trat ein. Den ganzen Weg in den Keller hatten sie geschwiegen.

Unsicher sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Es gab viele Buchregale und Hermine konnte entdecken, dass in einem bereits ihre Bücher und Schulbücher untergebracht waren. Die Hauselfen hatten ihr offenbar wieder einmal die ganze Arbeit abgenommen, ohne, dass sie das gewollt hätte. Wären die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen nicht derart stressig gewesen, hätte sie ihre Habseligkeiten selbst hierher getragen, dachte sie unzufrieden. Neben dem Kamin standen eine Couch und zwei Sofastühle um einen kleinen Tisch. Alles war etwas dunkel und düster, nicht anders hatte sie sich Snapes Räume vorgestellt. Es war schließlich die Unterwelt, versuchte sie sich mit dieser Vorstellung etwas zu erheitern, aber es gelang ihr nicht recht.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand ein großer Schreibtisch. Auch darauf stapelten sich die Bücher, vermutlich benutzte ihn Snape nie, da er ohnehin sein Büro hatte.

Sie hörte, wie Snape die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

„Wollen sie sich nicht setzen?", fragte er kühl.

Hermine widersprach nicht und ließ sich in einen der Stühle fallen. Sie sah sich weiter um, es führten zwei weitere Türen aus diesem Raum. Eine vermutlich ins Schlafzimmer und die andere – wie wohl anzunehmen war – bestimmt in Snapes privates Labor. Snape nahm am Stuhl ihr gegenüber Platz.

„Hier wohnen sie also.", meinte sie etwas hilflos, nur um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„In der Tat.", sagte er kühl.

Hermine versuchte ihn nicht anzusehen, sondern ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

„Nun ja, es ist nicht gerade eine alltägliche Situation.", stammelte sie und zwang sich vergeblich zu lächeln.

Snape zog die Augenbraun hoch.

„In keiner Weise würde ich sagen.", meinte er kühl.

„Äh, ja.", stammelte sie und wippte unruhig mit ihren Füssen, „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Sie blickte abwechselnd auf den Boden und zu ihm.

„Wie haben sie sich heute Nacht vorgestellt, Ms Granger?", fragte er ernst.

Hermine sah ihn etwas erschrocken und ratlos an.

„Vorgestellt?", murmelte sie und wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass sie sich nur damit auseinandergesetzt hatte, was heute passieren würde, wie das von statten gehen würde, hatte sie nicht durchdacht.

„Also, ich dachte wir könnten es einfach schnell hinter uns bringen.", meinte sie dann unschlüssig.

„Ms Granger? Darf ich aufgrund ihrer zögerlichen Antwort darauf schließen, dass sie sich gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht haben?", fragte er kühl.

Hermine wagte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen, während sie den Kopf schüttelte, wieso war es so einfach für ihn sie zu durchschauen.

„Wie…", murmelte sie unsicher, „Haben sie sich das vorgestellt?"

Er betrachtete sie genauer, sie blickte starr zu Boden. Sie war trotz allem schließlich einfach immer noch ein Mädchen, seine Schülerin. Ihre Augen spiegelten für ihn eine kindliche Unschuld wieder, die ihm das Gefühl vermittelten alleine seine Vorstellungen diese Nacht bezüglich würden ihre reine Seele beschmutzen und in dunkle Abgründe zerren.

„Hören sie, Ms Granger. Ich werde nicht mit ihnen schlafen, wenn sie das nicht wollen. Und das tun sie nicht.", erklärte er ernst, „Es gibt immer noch Alternativen, vielleicht wäre es angebracht diese zu besprechen."

Entsetzt sah sie ihn an, er könnte doch nicht jetzt alles absagen.

„Nein,…", schüttelte sie verzweifelt den Kopf, „Nein!"

„Ms Granger!", meinte er eindringlich, „Ich halte es für wichtig, dass wir die Alternativen genauer beleuchten. Vielleicht gibt es für uns beide eine bessere Möglichkeit das Gesetz zu umgehen."

„Und welche?", schüttelte sie aufgebracht den Kopf.

„Da ich es bin der die Ehe verweigert, hätten sie noch zwei weitere Möglichkeiten eben das zu tun.", sagte er sachlich.

„Und das gibt mir was?", wurde sie leicht hysterisch, „Vier Tage? Das ist lächerlich."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stützte sich mit der Stirn auf ihrem Arm ab.

„Ihnen bliebe auch noch die Flucht. Ich nehme an, es ließe sich etwas arrangieren.", überlegte er weiter.

„Professor! Ich habe all diese Möglichkeiten längst durchdacht. Keine dieser Möglichkeiten sagt mir zu, ich will hier bleiben, weil ich weiter kämpfen will und nicht bereit bin mein Leben für dieses Gesetz zu opfern. Dieses verdammte System hätte doch gewonnen, wenn ich Hogwarts verlassen müsste.", sagte sie eindringlich.

Einen Augenblick starrten sie einander schweigend an. Hermines Augen waren feucht und Verzweiflung stand darin geschrieben. Snape erwiderte ihren Blick bitter.

„Ms Granger, was wollen sie dann?", fragte er ernst.

Hermine überlegte für einen Augenblick.

„Ich möchte mein Leben zurück.", meinte sie bitter und eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange.

Snape wandte den Blick ab und nickte.

„Aber dafür ist es notwendig zu kämpfen.", erklärte sie plötzlich und wischte sich die Träne aus dem Gesicht, „Egal welchen Weg ich wähle, es bringt Opfer mit sich. Aber am effizientesten kann ich für den Widerstand arbeiten, wenn ich hier in Hogwarts bleibe. Ich konnte mir zumindest aussuchen welches Opfer ich bringen muss."

Er schüttelte etwas ratlos den Kopf.

„Ms Granger. Sie müssen jedoch verstehen, dass es mir unter keinen Umständen möglich ist, mit ihnen zu schlafen, wenn sie das nicht wollen. Das wäre Vergewaltigung.", erklärte Snape bestimmt.

„Aber nicht sie vergewaltigen mich, sondern das System uns beide. Professor, sie sehen doch, dass ich keine Wahl habe. Ich bitte sie darum, betrachten sie das als meine Einwilligung.", meinte sie eindringlich und fixierte ihn mit ihren Augen, „Vielleicht können wir es einfach als das betrachten, was es ist: bedeutungsloser Sex."

„Ms Granger. Sie wissen nicht, was sie da von mir verlangen.", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und konnte die Augen nicht von ihr abwenden, weil sie es ihm mit ihren Blicken nicht gestattete.

„Professor, bitte versuchen sie mich zu verstehen. Es ist meine Entscheidung und sie bewahren mich vor einem weitaus schlimmeren Schicksal. Ich weiß, dass ich seit ich ihnen diesen Vorschlag gemacht habe schon zuviel von ihnen verlangt habe und ich stehe tief in ihrer Schuld. Aber sie selbst haben eingewilligt und mich jetzt zurückzuweisen wäre wirklich ausgesprochen unfair.", erläuterte sie verzweifelt, „Hören sie doch, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit die ich habe. Bei ihnen weiß ich zumindest, dass sie mich nicht verletzen und mir nicht wehtun werden. Sie mögen mich vielleicht oft respektlos behandelt haben, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich in so einer heiklen Situation mit Respekt behandeln werden. Eigentlich bin ich es die in dieser Situation ihr Ehrgefühl und ihre moralischen Werte dafür missbraucht, um sich selbst zu retten. Ich weiß also, was ich von ihnen verlange, und ich weiß, dass ich kein Recht habe danach zu verlangen. Aber ich tue es dennoch, aus reinem Egoismus. Und weil ich weiß, dass sie mir diese Bitte nicht abschlagen können, weil sie es sich nie verzeihen könnten, wenn mir etwas Schreckliches zustößt obwohl sie es hätten verhindern können."

Snape sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Meinen Respekt, eine eindringliche Rede, aber was veranlasst sie zu glauben, dass es mir um irgendetwas anderes gehen würde, als darum mich selbst zu retten?", fragte er kühl.

„Nun, das ist etwas, das ich noch nicht ganz verstanden habe. Vielleicht hat es auch etwas mit Ehre zu tun.", überlegte sie, „Oder damit, dass sie nicht mit der Schuld die dann auf ihnen lasten würde leben könnten?"

„Ich bin kein Gryffindor, Ms Granger. Stolz und Ehre sind nicht gerade die Tugenden auf die ich Wert lege.", blieb er kühl.

„Steckt nicht in jedem und jeder von uns ein wenig aus allen Häusern? Habe ich ihnen nicht gerade mit dem was ich sagte bewiesen, dass in mir auch eine Slytherin steckt. Wir wissen doch beide, dass Menschen nicht so einfach gestrickt sind. Der menschliche Charakter ist doch viel komplexer als das."

Snape starrte sie mit kalten Augen an.

„Ich kann das nicht tun, Ms Granger.", meinte er, aber erst nachdem er seinen Blick von ihr abgewandt hatte, „Es wäre nicht richtig."

„Gut, dann werfen sie mich raus. Können sie das?", meinte sie mit einem grausamen Lächeln.

Er schwieg.

„Nun, das dachte ich mir."

Es war ein bitterer Triumph.

„Sie können unglaublich grausam sein, Ms Granger, ich hoffe sie wissen das.", sagte er kalt und funkelte sie aufgewühlt an.

„Es tut mir leid.", sie senkte den Kopf, „Aber ich habe leider keine andere Wahl. Keine annähernd akzeptable."

Snape atmete tief durch.

„Sie wünschen also wirklich, dass wir diese Ehe vollziehen?", fragte er, um sich zu versichern, dass sie wusste, wovon sie eigentlich sprach.

„Sie werden mich nicht verletzen.", gab sie ihre Antwort.

„Natürlich werde ich das.", meinte er so bitter, dass es Hermine erschaudern ließ, „Egal wie sehr es mir widerstrebt, ich werde es nicht verhindern können."

„Nicht sie verletzen mich, Professor. Es ist dieses System.", schüttelte sie aufgelöst den Kopf, „Ich würde ihnen nie einen Vorwurf machen. Sie tun mir eigentlich einen Gefallen."

„Sie verleihen dem Wort ‚Gefallen' eine neue, ausgesprochen entsetzliche Bedeutung.", schüttelte er seinen Kopf, seine Wort voll von bitterem Hohn.

Hermine spielte unruhig mit ihren Händen.

„Können wir es bitte schnell hinter uns bringen. Jede Minute macht es nur noch schwieriger.", erklärte sie mit gedrückter Stimme.

Snape überlegte für einen Moment.

„Ich könnte ihnen einen Trank brauen, der sie soweit benebelt, dass sie nicht wirklich viel mitbekommen.", schlug er vor.

Er war bestürzt als sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein. Das würde es nicht besser machen, es würde mich nur noch mehr quälen, wenn ich keine Erinnerung hätte oder mich wehrlos fühlen würde. Möglicherweise würden wir auch Probleme bei dieser Untersuchung morgen bekommen. Außerdem wäre es nicht fair ihnen gegenüber, ich nehme an sie selbst können diesen Trank schlecht nehmen.", sagte sie schwermütig.

„Ich denke in einer derartigen Situation von Fairness zu sprechen ist recht sinnlos. Mein Angebot steht. Machen sie mich nicht unglücklich indem sie mir plötzlich das Gefühl geben ihr Egoismus wäre doch nur geheuchelt.", meinte er verzweifelt.

„Ich bleibe dabei.", meinte sie, „Es ist schlimmer, wenn ich mich hilflos fühle."

Snape nickte.

„Sie haben also auch nicht vor sich zu betrinken.", meinte er gedrückt.

„Nein. Aber wenn sie sich betrinken wollen, habe ich kein Problem damit.", meinte sie emotionslos.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr war klar, dass Snape sich in dieser Situation ganz und gar unwohl fühlte. Es war alles andere als fair das alles von ihm zu verlangen, aber sie hatte nun einmal keine andere Wahl.

„Also dann, gleich hier oder im Schlafzimmer?", meinte sie nur platt.

Snape sah sie entsetzt an. Sie erschrak bei seinem Anblick über die Härte ihrer eigenen Worte.

„Sie entscheiden, Ms Granger.", sagte er niedergeschmettert.

„Schlafzimmer.", stammelte sie.

Sie standen beide auf und Hermine folgte ihm. Sie ertrug es kaum ihn so zu sehen, und es bekümmerte sie umso mehr, dass eine derartig grausame Situation notwendig war, um sie endlich sehen zu lassen, dass er nicht so unmenschlich und widerwärtig war wie sie oft geglaubt hatte. Sie fühlte sich elend bei dem Gedanken, was sie hier verlangte und noch elender bei dem Gedanken daran, was nun auf sie zukam.

„Wir müssen uns ja nicht einmal ganz ausziehen.", meinte sie hart und setzte sich auf das Bett.

Snape starrte sie nur mit einem entsetzten Blick an, der ihr sagte, dass er sich genauso elend fühlte wie sie sich selbst fühlte.

„Ms Granger. Bestehen sie wirklich darauf?", fragte er bitter.

„Ich habe das entschieden, als ich ihnen das Angebot gemacht habe. Bringen wir es bitte einfach nur hinter uns.", meinte sie unglücklich.

Er setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett. Sie legte sich hin und machte sich so frei, wie es eben notwendig war. Snape fixierte ihre Augen immer noch mit seinen, in die Schmerz geschrieben stand.

„Ms Granger, sind sie sicher…", begann er unschlüssig.

„Tun sie es einfach.", meinte sie in einem kalten Befehlston.

Dann schloss sie die Augen und wartete.

Als sie bemerkte, dass er sich über sie beugte, griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fest. Er drückte zurück.

„Lassen sie nur nicht meine Hand los.", bat sie verzweifelt.

Ihr wurde eiskalt, als sie spürte wie er in sie eindrang und sie drückte seine Hand fester und hielt sich daran fest, und bewahrte sich damit vor dem Fall. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so elend gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. Es fühlte sich widerlich an, aber sie zwang sich es nur als Körpergefühl wahrzunehmen und es nicht in ihre eigentliche Gefühlswelt eindringen zu lassen. Es war einfach eine notwendige körperliche Handlung die nichts mit ihr oder ihrem Seelenleben zu tun hatte. Und es wäre bald vorbei. Sie sagte sich, dass es nur ein bedeutungsloser Akt wäre, um sich frei zu kaufen. Es war bitter, aber ihre einzige Möglichkeit weiter zu machen.

Sie war erleichtert, als es endlich vorbei war. Sie drückte immer noch seine Hand und spürte, dass sie offenbar ihre Nägel in seine Haut gerammt hatte. Erschrocken ließ sie ihn los.

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich zuerst das Badezimmer benutzte?", fragte sie eilig ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

„Selbstverständlich.", meinte er bitter.

Ihr größtes Bedürfnis war im Moment einfach nur eine Dusche. Sie stellte sich unter das fließende Wasser und versuchte sich selbst zu sagen, dass das alles vollkommen gleichgültig wäre. Ein ganz und gar bedeutungsloses Ereignis. Sie hatte jetzt nicht die Zeit sich über seelische Schmerzen Gedanken zu machen, sie musste es einfach – wie so viele Dinge – auf später verschieben, schließlich brauchte sie alle Kraft, um diesem System trotzen zu können. Im Moment konnte sie sich keine Schwäche erlauben und sie würde sich bestimmt nicht brechen lassen. Sie atmete tief durch nachdem sie aus der Dusche gestiegen war. Das schlimmste wäre jetzt zumindest vorbei, sagte sie sich.

„Das Bad ist jetzt frei.", meinte sie tonlos, ehe sie sich zurück ins Bett legte und zur Decke des Himmelbettes hinauf starrte. Sie versuchte einfach nicht nachzudenken, das machte es etwas einfacher.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Snape zurückkam.

„Ms Granger.", meinte er ruhig, „Ich denke es ist besser ich schlafe im anderen Zimmer."

„Nein. Es ist schon in Ordnung. Bleiben sie.", erklärte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich denke es wäre nicht angebracht.", meinte er kühl.

„Nun, es ist nicht unbedingt angebracht, dass ich sie aus ihrem eigenen Schlafzimmer vertreibe.", sagte sie kühl und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er atmete tief durch.

„Nun gut, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, schlafe ich auf der Couch da drüben.", erklärte er und zeigte auf ein Sofa, das an einer Wand stand.

„Ich kann auch auf dem Sofa schlafen, das wäre kein Problem.", sagte sie und setzte sich im Bett auf.

„Ms Granger. Machen sie sich nicht lächerlich.", meinte er kühl, „Soll ich ihnen noch einen Schlaftrank holen?"

„Nein, schon in Ordnung.", meinte sie leise und legte sich wieder hin.

Er ging langsam hinüber zum Sofa. Auf dem Weg blieb er neben ihr stehen. Sie fixierte ihn mit ihrem Blick.

„Sie wollen bestimmt keinen Schlaftrank?", fragte er erneut.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie, da sie ihren Blick nicht abwandte.

„Dann schlafen sie, Ms Granger.", meinte er ruhig.

Sie schloss die Augen und wagte es nicht sie zu öffnen. Sie lauschte was im Raum vor sich ging. Nachdem sie hörte, wie Snape sich auf die Couch legte und sich offenbar zudeckte, wurde es still im Raum. Sie atmete tief durch. Hier würde sie also die restlichen Nächte dieses Schuljahres verbringen, dachte sie bekümmert. Während die Müdigkeit sie mehr und mehr einholte, versuchte sie so gut sie konnte an die Zukunft zu denken. An all das wofür sie dieses Opfer erbracht hatte, das gab ihr immerhin die Kraft die ganze Geschichte nicht so nahe an sich heran zu lassen.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

So, juleblume, Malina, Saxas13, snowflake180269, Lory, Skoyer, Jessy2104, Chromoxid, Monique, deatheater, Aida, Susanne, Mirija, voxcrow, CitySweeper und HermyBookworm, ich drücke euch jetzt mal alle ganz fest und sag ganz lieb danke, dafür, dass ihr mir helft meine Schreibblockade zu überwinden und das Rauchen aufzugeben. (Ich hätte trotzdem immer noch gerne eine Zigarette, aber – seufz – irgendwann kommt der Tag da wird es mir gar nicht mehr fehlen, sage ich mir zumindest.) Eure Reviews waren wirklich aufbauend, ermutigend und total hilfreich wie immer. Ich danke euch von ganzem Herzen.

Danke auch allen anderen, die ich nicht erwähnt habe. Ich hab euch alle lieb!

Aida: Snape trug zur Hochzeit seinen alten Festumhang, den er sonst selten benutzt. Natürlich ist der ganz und gar schwarz und lässt ihn noch viel, viel düsterer wirken…

Malina: Ich antworte bald auf deine Mail.

MaxB88: Der Einfluss den McGonagall oder Harry auf die Öffentlichkeit haben ist meiner Ansicht nach bei weitem nicht so groß, wie es oft den Anschein hat. Wesen denke nur daran, wie Dumbledor – einst einer der größten Magier der Gegenwart – sich in der Öffentlichkeit gegen die Meinung des Ministeriums ausgesprochen hat und was ihn erwartete. Auf dieses Problem werde ich in späterem Kapitel noch zu sprechen kommen. Das erklärt dann bestimmt einiges und ich will an dieser Stelle nicht zuviel vorweg nehmen.

Was Harry betrifft, gebe ich dir vollkommen Recht, er ist teilweise ziemlich ooc und ich werde mich in Zukunft bemühen mehr auf seinen Charakter einzugehen, das habe ich in der Geschichte bisher massiv vernachlässigt.

Ob sich die magische Gemeinschaft das Gesetz wirklich gefallen lassen würde oder nicht ist so eine Streitfrage würde ich sagen. Von meinem Standpunkt aus kann ich nur folgendes sagen: Menschen lassen sich oft sehr viel gefallen und ich kann das vor allem in der realen Welt oft nicht nachvollziehen. Was die Geschichte betrifft, werde mich so gut ich kann bemühen in den restlichen Kapiteln genauer zu erklären, wie es überhaupt zu so einem Gesetz kommen konnte und weshalb die Leute es sich bisher noch gefallen lassen. (Außerdem hat nicht die Heiratsvermittlungsagentur die Macht, das ist nach wie vor nur eine von Lunas Theorien, die Macht hat der Minister mit Hilfe seiner Armee. Ich verspreche ich erkläre das in den kommenden Kapiteln.)

So ihr Lieben, sollte ich das nächste Kapitel noch nicht heute Nacht oder morgen Früh online stellen, kann es möglicherweise eine Woche dauern, bis ich wieder ins Internet komme. Aber ich hoffe bis dahin schaffe ich dann wieder ein paar Kapitel mehr.

Also dann, jetzt würde es mit interessieren, was ihr davon haltet.

Macht es gut und fühlt euch umarmt, bis zum nächsten Mal!


	49. Die Untersuchung

**A/N: **Ich werde zu euren Reviews das nächste mal ausführlich Stellung nehmen und will mich gleich vorweg entschuldigen, dass ich es nicht gleich tue. Leider geht es gerade nicht, aber ich werde zusehen, dass ich das so schnell wie möglich nachhole, weil es da ja einiges zu sagen gibt. Die nächsten drei Kapitel sind eher kurz ausgefallen, aber ich hoffe es geht bald weiter. Näheres beim nächsten Mal.

**Die Untersuchung**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, riss sie erschrocken die Augen auf. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich zu orientieren. Sie setzte sich im Bett auf und sah sich um. Dieses Zimmer war ihr so unglaublich fremd.

Snape war nicht mehr da. Sie hatte sich nichts anderes erwartet und war doch ausgesprochen erleichtert. Das gab ihr zumindest einen Augenblick Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Sie brauchte einen konkreten Plan, sonst konnte das hier nicht funktionieren. Abgesehen davon wäre sie gezwungen über letzte Nacht nachzudenken, sollte es ihr nicht gelingen sich irgendwie anders zu beschäftigen.

Möglicherweise wäre Snape gar nicht in seinen Räumlichkeiten, und sie hätte noch Zeit den Tagespropheten zu lesen, überlegte sie während sie sich frische Kleidung anzog. Der Kleiderschrank bot einen seltsamen Eindruck. Auf der einen Seite nur schwarz und auf der anderen ihre Schuluniformen und bunte Freizeitkleidung. Die ganze Vorstellung hier mit Snape zu leben war verrückt, aber es durch eine derartige Kleinigkeit verdeutlicht vor sich zu sehen, gab dem ganzen noch einen weiteren Touch von Absurdität.

Sie könnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, das wusste sie. Es war ihr unangenehm, peinlich, es war eine Erinnerung auf die sie wirklich ausgesprochen gerne verzichtet hätte und nicht auch noch gerade mit Snape geteilt hätte. Aber es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als sich dem allen zu stellen, und nach draußen zu gehen. Es machte es nicht besser zu warten. Sich zu verstecken war sinnlos, schließlich hatte sie dieses Opfer nur erbracht, um weitermachen zu können, hielt sie sich vor Augen. Heute wäre noch die Untersuchung, danach würde sie die anderen treffen und am Abend die Aufnäher verteilen und ein paar Plakate mit Hilfe des Unsichtbarkeitsumhanges aufhängen.

Nun, was Snape betraf, entschloss sie sich, dass sie am besten so tun würde, als wäre überhaupt nichts vorgefallen. Sie konnte es sich jetzt nicht erlauben sich näher damit zu befassen, wenn das Gesetz abgeschafft wäre, würde das alles zwar über sie hereinbrechen, aber das ließe sich ohnehin nicht vermeiden. Vor allem wäre es am sinnvollsten alle zusätzlichen Probleme vorerst weg zu schieben, da es an sich schon schwer genug wäre mit Snape hier zusammen zu wohnen.

Sie atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Snape saß auf einem der Couchsessel und las den Tagespropheten.

„Guten Morgen, Ms Granger.", sagte er kühl, ohne die Augen von der Zeitung zu nehmen.

„Morgen, Professor.", murmelte sie.

Er konnte sie also auch nicht ansehen, vielleicht würde es das sogar einfacher machen.

Am Tisch lag noch eine zweite Zeitung.

„Ist der Tag des Propheten heute wieder erschienen?", fragte sie erstaunt und eilte zum Tisch, um sich zu vergewissern.

„Jetzt wo die Frist die Hochzeiten bezüglich langsam abläuft gibt es einiges zu berichten.", meinte er kühl, „Nichts Angenehmes natürlich. Der Tagesprophet hat sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht die beschriebenen Ereignisse anzusprechen. Aber der Tagesprophet war doch immer schon ein widerliches Klatschblatt, das dem Ministerium Honig ums Maul schmiert."

Sie war etwas überrascht über seine Ausdrucksweise und darüber, dass er verhältnismäßig viel und offen sprach. Offenbar versuchte er ebenfalls so zu tun als wäre nichts gewesen. Mehr noch versuchte er so zu tun, als sei diese ganze Situation hier vollkommen normal. Ob sie damit umgehen könnte, wusste sie allerdings nicht.

Hermine nahm den Tag des Propheten und blätterte ihn eilig durch, sie sah sofort, was Snape angesprochen hatte. Sie erschrak und musste sich erst einmal setzen.

_Vergewaltigungen in Zwangsehen_

Der Tag des Propheten war nun also dazu übergegangen Tatsachen zu berichten, anstatt eine Parodie auf den Tagespropheten zu schreiben. Sie atmete tief durch. Ehe sie sich dazu überwinden konnte den Artikel zu lesen, beobachtete sie Snape. Entgegen ihrer Vermutungen war er sogar hier und nicht geflüchtet – gut es war seine Wohnung aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache – er verhielt sich wirklich anständig. Es war mehr als nur offensichtlich, dass auch er sich schrecklich fühlte.

Als sie bemerkte, dass er inne hielt, wandte sie sich schnell der Zeitung zu. Wie, wusste sie nicht, aber offenbar war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie ihn anstarrte.

_Nachdem Frieda K. (23) vorgestern mit Harold F. (41) verheiratet wurde und die Ehe verweigern wollte, wurde sie von ihm mit einem Fluch behext und vergewaltigt. Frieda K. gelang gestern Morgen die Flucht aus dem Haus des Ehemannes und sie wandte sich an die Exekutive. Nachdem sie einfach wieder nachhause geschickt wurde nahm sie unverzüglich Kontakt mit einer Anwältin auf, die Klage für sie einreichte. Die Anklage wurde bereits drei Stunden später abgewiesen. Mit dem Argument die Anklage wäre abgewiesen worden, da Frieda K. eine reinblütige Hexe sei, trat die Anwältin vor das Zaubergamot. Das Zaubergamot wies die Anschuldigungen reinblütige Hexen zu diskriminieren zurück und versicherte bei ähnlichen Klagen unabhängig vom Blutstatus gleich zu urteilen._

_Tatsächlich reichten mehrere Frauen Klagen ein, alle wurden abgewiesen. Das Zaubergamot rechtfertig sich mit der Behauptung der Vollzug der Ehe sei im Gesetzesbeschluss enthalten, jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer wisse worauf er oder sie sich einlassen._

_Es gab heute Morgen eine Protestkundgebung in der Winkelgasse. _

_Viele Organisationen, allen voran Frauenrechtsorganisationen, und sogar viele ministeriumsnahe Frauengruppen sprechen sich seit den neuesten Beschlüssen des Zaubergamots öffentlich gegen die Haltung des Ministeriums aus. Der Großteil der Frauen, die im Ministerium arbeiten, streikte heute und kündigte an, diesen Streik solange fortzusetzen, wie das Ministerium die Rechte der Frauen mit Füßen tritt._

_Alle Organisationen sind sich in einem Punkt einig: Die Verweigerung des Vollzuges der Ehe ist sogar in dem Gesetz verankert. Und sollte ein Gesetz Vergewaltigung rechtfertigen, so muss es abgeschafft werden._

_Das Zaubergamot wurde nach den Protesten für heute Nachmittag einberufen. Wir berichten morgen über die Ergebnisse._

Sie schaufelten sich mit ihrer Haltung selbst ihr Grab, dachte Hermine. Aber es war bitter, welchen Preis so viele dafür zahlen mussten.

„Wir müssen in einer Stunde zu der Untersuchung ins Ministerium, Ms Granger.", erklärte Snape als sie gerade die Zeitung zusammenfaltete und auf den Tisch legte, „Die Hauselfen haben ihnen übrigens längst ihr Frühstück gebracht. Es steht dort drüben auf dem Schreibtisch."

Während er das sagte ging er zu einem Buchregal und holte sich ein Buch, das er zu lesen begann. Hermine konnte nicht sagen, ob er das deshalb tat, damit er nicht gezwungen war mit ihr zu sprechen oder sie anzusehen, oder ob er einfach wirklich lesen wollte. Sie holte sich das Tablett mit dem Frühstück, obwohl sie keinen besonderen Hunger hatte und blätterte dann den Tagespropheten durch. Es gab keine wirklich relevanten Berichte.

Es war seltsam hier in Snapes Wohnzimmer zu sitzen und zu frühstücken, während er ein Buch las. Zu gerne wäre sie jetzt im Gemeinschaftsraum bei den anderen. Allerdings, fiel ihr ein, würden die anderen auch nicht mehr lange dort zuhause sein. Bereits nächste Woche wären die Räumlichkeiten für Verheiratete beziehbar. So hatte sich Hermine ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts wirklich nicht vorgestellt.

Snape und Hermine apparierten von Hogsmeade aus in eine Außenstelle des Ministeriums. Hier wurden die Untersuchungen durchgeführt.

Snape und Hermine begaben sich zur Anmeldung. Ein Zauberer mittlern Alters nickte zur Begrüßung.

„Name.", meinte er mechanisch.

„Severus und… Hermine Snape.", entgegnete Snape zögerlich.

Hermine erschrak, als er ihren Namen aussprach. Sie sah zu ihm hinüber, und war froh, dass er es nicht tat.

„Anliegen?"

„Bestätigung des Vollzuges der Hochzeitsnacht.", murmelte Hermine und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkel, dass Snape sie etwas irritiert anstarrte.

Offenbar hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie ähnlich überfordert wäre wie am Tag ihrer Hochzeit. Der Gedanke, dass es sie nun offenbar für noch schwächer hielt, als er es ohnehin tat, verärgerte sie etwas. Es war zwar offensichtlich, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, aber wenn er sie von jetzt an behandeln würde wie eine Porzellanpuppe, würde sie das in den Wahnsinn treiben. Am liebsten wäre es ihr gewesen, wenn er sich einfach nur normal verhalten hätte. Aber sie wusste, dass das wirklich zuviel verlangt war.

„Gut. Nehmen sie bitte im Warteraum Platz. Sie werden in Kürze zur Blutabnahme aufgerufen.", erklärte der Zauberer mechanisch.

„Blutabnahme?", erschraken Hermine und Snape zeitgleich.

Der Zauberer bewegte seine Arme in einer beschwichtigenden Geste.

„Hören sie.", begann er, „Ich bin derartige Reaktionen gewohnt. Aber keine Sorge, ihr Blut wird nur für die Untersuchung benötigt und nur mit Nummern und nicht mit Namen versehen. Nach der Untersuchung wird das Blut selbstverständlich fachgerecht entsorgt."

Blut spielte vor allem bei der schwarzen Magie eine große Rolle und das ließ Hermine Verdacht schöpfen. Sie wusste zwar, dass sie für den Fluch der den Vollzug der Ehe überprüfte, schwarze Magie einsetzten, aber sie war verwundert, dass sie dazu ihr Blut brauchten.

Nach der Blutabnahme – mit dem Zauberstab wurde ein Schnitt in die Fingerkuppe getätigt und das Blut in eine Phiole getropft – mussten sie wieder warten.

„Das ist ja schlimmer als auf dem Standesamt.", ärgerte sich Hermine nach einer guten Stunde.

„Aber Ms Granger, was wollen sie denn mehr? Wie sie sehen ist das Ministerium sehr um unsere ständige Weiterbildung bemüht.", meinte er sarkastisch, „Hier können sie zumindest sämtliche Exemplare der Hexenwoche nachlesen, die sie wie ich vermute in den letzten zwanzig Jahren versäumt haben."

Hermine musste grinsen, als sie ihn ansah. Er war tatsächlich sarkastisch und nicht zynisch gewesen. Snape bemerkte, dass sie ihren Blick auf ihn gerichtet hatte und wagte es zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag sie anzusehen. Sein Blick zeugte von Verwunderung. Hastig senkte Hermine ihren Blick wieder.

„Weshalb genau grinsen sie, Ms Granger.", fragte er kühl wie immer.

„Entschuldigung.", murmelte sie, „Ich hatte nur nie erwartet, dass sie… Nein, vergessen sie es einfach."

„Was vergessen, Ms Granger.", mahnte er.

Da sie wieder grinsen musste, wandte sie sich von ihm ab und sah in die andere Richtung. Sie hatte nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass er zumindest etwas Humor haben könnte.

„Mr Snape. Bitte folgen sie mir ins Untersuchungszimmer.", trat nun eine junge Hexe an sie heran.

Snape warf ihr einen immer noch irritierten Blick zu, während er der Hexe folgte. Sie sah sich in der Zwischenzeit im Warteraum um. Die ganzen zusammen gewürfelten Paare die hier saßen, wirkten allesamt ziemlich unzufrieden und unglücklich. Sie alle wahrten Distanz. Eine Reaktion, die sie nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte. Hermine war sich ganz sicher, dass niemand hier freiwillig geheiratet hatte. Es war erschütternd.

„Mrs Snape.", hörte sie die Stimme derselben Hexe, die zuvor Snape ins Untersuchungszimmer gebeten hatte.

Sie reagierte nicht sofort.

„Mrs Snape!", meinte die Hexe lauter.

Hermine starrte sie erstaunt an.

„Verzeihung, ich war ganz in Gedanken.", stammelte sie.

Snape kam ihr am Weg ins Untersuchungszimmer entgegen, er wich ihren Blicken aus. Sie sah ihm verwirrt nach.

„Ihr Mann wird im Wartezimmer auf sie warten, Mrs Snape.", drängte die Hexe sie weiterzugehen.

Hermine betrat langsam das Untersuchungszimmer. Die Tür hinter ihr schloss sich, es war das Werk der Medimagierin, die in diesem Zimmer stand. Sie war vielleicht 40 und trug eine große Brille, die sie zurechtrückte.

„Mrs Snape?", fragte die Medimagierin.

Hermine nickte.

„Ihr Mädchenname ist Granger, richtig?", fragte sie weiter.

Hermine nickte irritiert.

„Ich muss noch ihre Identität verifizieren, dann können wir beginnen."

Die Medimagierin sprach einen Zauber und nickte dann.

„Es gehört zum Standardverfahren zunächst die Identität zu überprüfen. Sie ahnen ja nicht, wie viele schon versucht haben uns zu täuschen.", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Hermine musste unweigerlich an Steve denken und hoffte inständig, er und die anderen wären nicht in diese Falle getappt.

„So und jetzt stellen sie sich bitte in die Mitte dieses Raumes. Entspannen sie sich, sonst könnte der Fluch sich etwas unangenehm anfühlen.", erklärte die Hexe.

Hermine folgte den Anweisungen und beobachtete die Hexe. Die Medimagierin schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich. Schließlich fuchtelte sie wie wild mit dem Zauberstab und sprach dabei einen Fluch in Parsel. Seltsam, dass die breite Öffentlichkeit diese Tatsache nicht wenigstens etwas seltsam und beunruhigend empfand. Der Fluch ließ sie in gewisser Weise erstarren, ihre Muskeln fühlten sich äußerst angespannt an. Rund um sie erschien ein Leuchten, das sie umgab. Vermutlich war es ein Zauber, der ihre Aura sichtbar machte und sie untersuchte.

„Ja, positiv.", meinte die Hexe und senkte ihren Zauberstab, „Aber nicht gerade angenehm, da kommt mir ja direkt die Gänsehaut."

Hermine hätte sie am liebsten behext, sie hatte nun wirklich kein Interesse das zu hören, immerhin hatte sie es gestern selbst erlebt. Nun verwunderte es sie nicht mehr, dass Snape nach dieser Untersuchung ihren Blicken so vehement ausgewichen war. Ehe sie etwas entgegnen konnte sprach die Medimagierin schon weiter.

„Es ist eben der Preis den wir zahlen müssen. Sehen sie, ich wurde mit einem ziemlich launischen, wenig attraktiven Mann verheiratet. Aber Wizlove wird schon gewusst haben, warum. Sie entscheiden schließlich nur nach besten Wissen und Gewissen. Ich meine der Sex ist nicht gerade berauschend, aber wir müssen alle etwas für das Ministerium tun und jeder und jede muss ein paar Opfer bringen. Sie haben uns schließlich Voldemort vom Hals geschafft.", erklärte die Hexe überzeugt.

„Ich dachte immer, das wäre Harry Potter gewesen.", meinte sie beiläufig, und unterdrückte ihren Ärger.

Die Hexe nahm unterdessen eine Schale aus einem Regal und befüllte sie mit einem Trank, dessen Flasche mit einer Nummer versehen war.

„Nehmen sie diesen Trank.", damit reichte ihr die Hexe einen Trank, „Natürlich hat Potter die finale Schlacht gewonnen, aber ohne Ministerium wäre er nie soweit gekommen, und wer wenn nicht das Ministerium, hätte nach der Schlacht die verbleibenden Todesser und Todesserinnen von denen gar niemand wusste, aufgespürt. Und wer hätte unser Land wieder aufgebaut? Es ist unsere Pflicht. Aber ich denke das muss ich ihnen nicht sagen. Wir wissen doch alle, dass wir die dunklen Bewegungen nur dann stoppen können, wenn die nächste Generation in Familien aufwächst, die dunkle Traditionen nicht länger weitergeben. Das Ministerium setzt eben auf Evolution."

Offenbar hatte das Ministerium sehr viel Erfolg mit seiner Propaganda. Jetzt nannten sie dieses Gesetz auch schon eine evolutionäre Maßnahme. Das widersprach jeder Logik, aber durch die Propagandamaschinerie des Ministeriums schien in der Lage zu sein, das gut zu verschleiern.

Die Hexe schenkte ihr ein ziemlich aufgesetzt wirkendes Lächeln. Es gehörte wohl zu ihrem Beruf zumindest so zu tun als wäre ihr nach Lächeln zumute.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Trank?", fragte Hermine.

„Er garantiert, dass eine mögliche Schwangerschaft nicht durch Außeneinflüsse beeinträchtigt wird. Es ist ja leicht möglich ein Kind noch in den ersten Tagen der Schwangerschaft zu verlieren, das merken sie gar nicht.", erklärte sie mütterlich.

Hermine wusste, dass das natürlich nicht der wesentliche Grund war. Sie nahm den Trank und ließ „ungeschickt" ein paar Tropfen auf ihre Kleidung fallen, als die Hexe sich abwandte, um die Flasche mit der Nummer verschwinden zu lassen.

„Kann ich dann gehen?", fragte Hermine und stellte die Schale ab.

„Ja, wir sind fertig. Ich wünsche ihnen noch eine erfreuliche und kinderreiche Ehe, Mrs Snape.", verabschiedete sich die Medimagierin und schüttelte ihr heftig die Hand.

Hermine nickte nur und zwang sich zu lächeln, ehe sie zur Tür hinaus verschwand.

Hermine traf Snape im Wartezimmer, sie bemühte sich ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen, während sie zur Anmeldung zurückgingen. Sie bekamen ein Formular ausgestellt, dass die Ehe bestätigte. Dann apparierten sie unverzüglich nach Hogsmeade zurück.

„Könnte ich ihr privates Labor benutzen?", fragte sie ihn dann direkt.

Er starrte sie verwundert an.


	50. Theodor und der Widerstand

**Theodor und der Widerstand**

Obwohl es immer noch kalt war, saßen Luna und Zacharias am See. Sie hatten einen größeren Stein, der als Bank diente, erwärmt und konnten so an der frischen Luft lernen. Zumindest taten sie so als ob. Im Schloss war es unmöglich geworden über Pläne des Widerstandes zu sprechen, also war eine Tarnung unumgänglich.

„Erstaunlich, dass ihnen der kleine Haken an ihrer Heiratspolitik noch nicht klar geworden ist. Sie schaffen kleine revolutionäre Zellen.", schüttelte Zacharias fast vergnügt den Kopf und grinste Luna an.

„Aber verhältnismäßig wenige.", verlautbarte Luna und es klang mehr nach einem Summen als nach gesprochenen Worten.

„Wir bekommen Besuch.", meinte Zacharias und nickte in Richtung Schloss.

Theodor kam auf sie zu. Er war eingehüllt in einen Wintermantel und bewegte sich starr auf sie zu.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Su mit Padma über den Widerstand gesprochen hat. Nur so theoretisch natürlich. Padma hat ihr den öffentlichen Widerstand ans Herz gelegt.", summte Luna weiter.

„Luna, Zacharias.", nickte Theodor ihnen zur Begrüßung zu, er blieb neben ihnen stehen.

„Du kannst dich auf den Stein setzen, du siehst aus als würdest du gleich erfrieren.", summte Luna und neigte ihren Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, während sie ihn mit großen Augen beobachtete.

„Danke, aber ich wollte nur kurz mit euch sprechen. Da Hermine im Moment bestimmt keine Zeit hat, dachte ich könnte mich vorläufig einmal an euch wenden."

Zacharias erneuerte aus Gründen der Sicherheit den Schallschutzzauber, der sie umgab.

„Ich nehme an, du hast vor dich nun doch am Widerstand zu beteiligen?", hob Zacharias unschlüssig die Augenbrauen.

„Nun, ich denke wir können offen reden, da ihr Su und mich nach eurer leichtsinnigen Aktion zumindest nicht weiter in Gefahr gebracht habt, scheint ihr vertrauenswürdig zu sein. Außerdem nehme ich an, dass ihr das auch mir zugesteht, da auch ich euch nicht verraten habe."

Zacharias beäugte ihn dennoch misstrauisch.

„Ich finde seine Argumente gut.", flötete Luna, „Ich denke er hat sich unser Vertrauen wirklich verdient."

Theodor nickte ihr anerkennend zu und Luna grinste erfreut.

„Weder Su, noch ich haben vor uns an gefährlichen Aktionen zu beteiligen. Wie ihr wisst, bin ich der Sohn eines verstorbenen Todesser und reinblütig. Die Gefahr ist mir zu groß.", erklärte er offen.

„Was ist mit dem öffentlichen Widerstand?", fragte Zacharias und gab sich etwas desinteressiert.

„Su und ich haben in Erwägung gezogen uns auch daran zu beteiligen. Wir sind noch dabei die Möglichen Konsequenzen zu diskutieren.", erklärte er sachlich.

Zacharias sah zunächst Theodor fragend an, und dann Luna.

„Er will sich also an einem gefahrenfreien Widerstand beteiligen.", wandte er sich an Luna und grinste.

Theodor war etwas genervt, dass Zacharias über seinen Kopf hinweg über ihn sprach.

„Dein respektloses Verhalten, nachdem ich mich derart loyal euch gegenüber gezeigt habe, entsetzt mich, Zacharias. Aber von einem Haufen leichtsinniger Gefangenenbefreier und Befreierinnen war wohl nichts anderes zu erwarten.", meinte er kühl und wandte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Er meint es nicht so, das ist nur seine Art.", flötete Luna.

„Luna.", meinte Zacharias etwas empört, aber nicht böse.

„Was denn?", sah sie ihn mit großen Augen an, „Das stimmt doch."

Zacharias atmete tief durch und nickte ihr dann zu.

„Also Theodor, es ist so, ich kann dir nicht garantieren, dass du gefahrenfrei lebst, wenn du dich dem Widerstand anschließt. Dass wir dem öffentlichen Widerstand zumindest positiv gegenüberstehen zeigen schon unsere Plaketten. Du zeigst deine Haltung also bereits öffentlich. Solltest du dich mehr daran beteiligen wollen, kann dir vor allem Umbridge momentan gefährlich werden. Aber wir sollten uns von ihr nicht aufhalten lassen, sie hat schon einmal bewiesen, dass sie bezwingbar ist. Solltest du dem Untergrund beitreten wollen, musst du dir vorher gut überlegen worauf du dich einlässt. Ich kann nur dann mit dir darüber sprechen, wenn beitrittst."

„Aber die Gefahren die damit verbunden sind.", wandte Theodor ein.

„Warum willst du dem Widerstand beitreten, Theodor?", fragte Zacharias und ließ ihn seinen Gedanken nicht beenden.

„Vielleicht wäre es mir möglich gewesen Pansys Selbstmord zu verhindern, wenn ich dem Widerstand angehört hätte. Oder sie davon überzeugt hätte selbst beizutreten.", meinte Theodor, „Ich will nicht länger herumsitzen und im Tagespropheten oder im Tag des Propheten die neuesten Hiobsbotschaften lesen und dann im Gemeinschaftsraum Däumchen drehen. Es war Pansys letzter Wunsch, dass ich Malfoy davon abhalte Dummheiten zu begehen. Momentan ist der in eine Gruppe zur Erhaltung reinen Blutes verwickelt und bringt dadurch auch den Widerstand in Misskredit. Eine andere Freundin ist dabei sich das Gehirn mit Drogen vollzupumpen, weil sie weder mit dem Krieg noch mit dieser neuen Gesellschaftsordnung zurechtkommt. Es wäre verantwortungslos wenn ich diesem Treiben zusehe anstatt ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Die einzige Möglichkeit die ich sehe ist es dieses Gesetz zu bekämpfen."

„Ich bin begeistert. Du teilst unsere Auffassung dass das Gesetz abgeschafft gehört. Ehrlich gesagt war ich mir da nie so ganz sicher.", meinte Zacharias allerdings immer noch von oben herab.

„Bis vor kurzem dachte ich auch noch, das Problem würde sich von selbst lösen, weil ein derartiges Gesetz nicht haltbar sein kann. Aber ich bin doch nicht so dumm, und heiße ein derartiges Gesetz gut.", meinte er fast empört.

„Nun Theodor, ich sehe dennoch ein Problem an der ganzen Sache.", zuckte Zacharias mit den Schultern.

„Und das wäre?", meinte Theodor etwas gereizt.

„Du willst etwas tun, aber dabei deine Sicherheit nicht verlieren. Aber du hast nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du bleibst passiv, siehst dem Treiben zu und wiegst dich in einer Sicherheit, die eigentlich gar keine ist, weil du nicht ausschließen kannst, dass die Regierung dir aus reiner Willkür das Leben noch schwerer machen wird. Oder du wirst endlich aktiv und gibst diese scheinbaren Sicherheiten auf. Es ist auf jeden Fall die ehrlichere Variante. Aber es liegt an dir. Du kannst dich natürlich weiterhin in einer scheinbaren Sicherheit wiegen."

Theodor schwieg eine Weile und ging auf und ab.

„Du musst nur eines verstehen, Theodor. Du bist auch jetzt alles andere als sicher, du bietest ihnen möglicherweise etwas weniger Angriffsfläche, aber dafür bist du ohnmächtig und musst alles als gegeben hinnehmen.", stellte Zacharias mit eindringlicher Stimme fest.

Theodor hielt einen Augenblick inne und ging gedanklich noch einmal alle Punkte durch die dafür oder dagegen sprachen.

„Gut, also wie kann ich eurem Verein betreten?", fragte er schließlich.

„Wir melden uns bei dir. Und falls irgendjemand dich fragen sollte, wieso du mit uns gesprochen hast, dann erklär ihnen, dass wir uns getroffen hätten, um künftig Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke bei dir zu nehmen. Ja?", erklärte Zacharias die weitere Vorgehensweise.

Theodor nickte.

„Will Su auch mitmachen?", flötete Luna.

„Ich werde ihr sagen, dass sie das mit dir klären soll, wenn das in Ordnung geht.", meinte er zu Luna.

Zacharias und Luna nickten.

„Malfoys Organisation.", meinte Theodor und wandte sich noch einmal um, „Soll ich euch nähere Informationen darüber geben?"

„Zu gegebener Zeit.", grinste Zacharias und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Damit war für Theodor klar, dass er sich bald als Mitglied des Widerstandes bezeichnen könnte. Worüber er sich allerdings weniger klar war, war, die Frage, ob es eine weise Entscheidung gewesen war oder nicht. Er mochte sein geregeltes Leben, und selbst als der Staat eingriff hatte er einen Weg gefunden sich aus der Affäre zu stehlen. Aber Zacharias hatte schon Recht, wer weiß, wie der nächste Schlag durch das Ministerium aussehen würde. Außerdem fühlte er sich Pansys letztem Wunsch verpflichtet und wollte auch nicht zusehen, wie Blaise und Daphne an diesem Gesetz zugrunde gingen. Was Malfoy betraf: Der war nur noch eine Verpflichtung, nicht mehr.


	51. Ein unverbindlicher Wettstreit

**Ein unverbindlicher Wettstreit**

Snape sah Hermine unverwandt an, während sie sich wieder auf Hogwarts zu bewegten.

„Wozu um alles in der Welt wollen sie mein privates Labor benutzen?", schüttelte er verwundert den Kopf, und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er die Frage lächerlich fand.

„Ich muss den Trank, der mir bei der Untersuchung verabreicht wurde, vom Gewebe meines Umhanges extrahieren und dann eine Analyse durchführen. Ich will ein Gegengift brauen.", erklärte sie als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste.

„Das ist ein Scherz, Ms Granger.", belächelte er sie.

„Hören sie, umso länger ich warte, umso schwieriger wird sich die Prozedur gestalten. Dafür habe ich jetzt weder die Zeit noch die Nerven.", erklärte sie bestimmt.

„Sie glauben doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich sie alleine in meinem Labor arbeiten lasse.", meinte er unbeeindruckt.

„Dann helfen sie mir eben.", ließ sie sich nicht abwimmeln.

„Sie haben sich doch wohl nicht etwa gedacht, ich würde ihnen Privatunterricht geben, nachdem ich sie aus meinem Kurs geworfen habe.", höhnte er.

Hermine wurde langsam wütend und ungeduldig. Sie war sich ungewiss ob sie sich ärgern oder freuen sollte, als Snape nun endlich wieder seine gewohnten Charakterzüge annahm.

„Hören sie, es geht dabei nicht um unsere privaten Streitigkeiten, sondern um eine Möglichkeit etwas Sinnvolles für den Widerstand zu tun. Ich habe nicht vor eine derartige Gelegenheit einfach so verstreichen zu lassen, das wäre verantwortungslos.", erklärte sie so ruhig sie nur konnte.

„Meinetwegen. Sie geben mir das Kleidungsstück mit den Trankflecken und dann werde ich den Trank extrahieren und analysieren.", erklärte er kühl.

Hermine blieb stehen und schnaufte, ehe sie ein spöttelndes Lächeln hervorbrachte.

„Das werden sie nicht tun. Ich kann das durchaus selbst.", wurde sie wütend.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie die notwendigen Qualifikationen vorweisen können.", entgegnete er kühl, „Und da ich sie fast 6 Jahre unterrichtet habe, sollte ich das wohl beurteilen können."

„Nein, das können sie nicht.", meinte sie ernst und empört, „Was glauben sie habe ich während der zwei Jahre gemacht, in denen wir uns im Krieg befanden. Wenn es notwendig war habe ich Tränke hergestellt, von denen ahnen die meisten Schüler und Schülerinnen in Hogwarts noch nicht einmal, dass sie existieren könnten. Und ich habe schon sehr viele Tränke auf die Art und Weise bestimmt, die ich auch jetzt anzuwenden gedenke. Ich bin also zweifellos in der Lage diese Aufgabe zu bewältigen."

Snape schnaubte und wollte etwas sagen, aber sie ließ ihn nicht gleich zu Wort kommen.

„Und hören sie endlich auf mich wie ein unmündiges Kind zu behandeln oder so als wäre ich nicht in der Lage mein eigenes Leben zu meistern. Ich bin ganz und gar nicht so schwach wie sie gerne glauben würden. Und ich verlange mit Respekt von ihnen behandelt zu werden, es ist nämlich wirklich anstrengend nicht ernst genommen zu werden und ich habe nicht vor die nächste Zeit damit zu verbringen immer dagegen ankämpfen zu müssen, dass sie alles was ich sage schon rein prinzipiell herabsetzen. Das kostet nur Zeit die ich für andere Aktivitäten dringend benötige.", erklärte sie überzeugt und sah ihm dabei mutig in die Augen.

„Nun, Ms Granger, ich versichere ihnen ich werde sie so behandeln wie ich es im Bezug auf ihr Verhalten als angemessen erachte. Wir werden ja sehen, ob sie den Mut den sie hier behaupten zu haben wirklich besitzen.", funkelte er sie gefährlich an.

Am liebsten hätte Hermine ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Wofür hielt er sich eigentlich?

„Und was ihre kleine Aufgabe betrifft, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns einfach beide daran versuchen. Wir werden ja sehen, wem die Aufgabe eher gelingt. Und ob hinter ihren Worten mehr steckt als Dilettantentum, wie ich glaube. Es liegt natürlich an ihnen, ob sie es tatsächlich riskieren wollen gegen einen Zaubertränkemeister anzutreten.", meinte er herablassend.

„Oh, Professor, sie können mir glauben, ich würde nichts lieber tun als das.", meinte sie giftig.

Sie funkelten sich gefährlich an, ehe sie die Blicke voneinander abwandten.

Snapes privates Labor war ziemlich klein aber ausgesprochen ordentlich, stellte Hermine fest. Als sie ihren eigenen Kessel in einer Ecke stehen sah, lächelte sie triumphierend.

„Sehen sie, sogar die Hauselfen haben damit gerechnet, dass ich diesen Raum hier früher oder später benutzen würde.", meinte sie kühl und nahm ihren Umhang ab.

„Die Hauselfen, natürlich.", belächelte er sie.

Da sie nicht schlau aus seinem Kommentar wurde, ignorierte sie ihn und deutete auf ein paar Stellen am Umhang, ehe sie ihren Kessel über einer zweiten, kleineren Feuerstelle anbrachte.

„Die benutze ich nur wenn ich zwei Tränke gleichzeitig brauen muss. Natürlich können sie die bessere Feuerstelle benutzen, ich nehme an, sie werden sie brauchen.", meinte Snape stichelig.

„Nein, danke. Ich verzichte.", entgegnete Hermine giftig.

„Wie sie wollen, Ms Granger.", meinte er kühl.

Sie richteten gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Umhang und starrten sich dabei finster an, anstatt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Arbeit zu richten.

Die nächste Stunde waren sie beide ausgesprochen beschäftigt. Sie wagte es nicht zu Snape hinüber zu sehen, weil sie annahm er würde ihr dann vorwerfen zu versuchen zu schummeln. Sie notierte sich die Zutaten die sie bestimmen konnte und betrachtete ihre Notizen. Der Trank erinnerte sie an etwas.

Nun wand sie sich doch um zu Snape.

„Ms Granger, wollen sie schummeln oder sind sie schon bereit aufzugeben.", verdrehte er die Augen.

Sie ignorierte seinen Kommentar und ging auf ihn zu. Er sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ms Granger?", fragte er irritiert.

„Tut mir leid.", murmelte sie, während Snape aufschrie und sie mit einer kleinen Schale ein paar Tropfen Blut auffing.

„Haben sie jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren.", schimpfte er.

„Nein, ich wundere mich nur, warum ich nicht früher auf die Idee gekommen bin, dass sie deshalb unser Blut brauchen könnten.", meinte sie und ging zu ihrem Kessel zurück.

Snape behielt sie im Auge.

„Positiv.", stellte sie fest und schnitt sich dann selbst.

„Negativ. Das ist ja interessant.", murmelte sie.

Snape überprüfte Hermines Test noch einmal anhand seiner Analyse.

„Äußerst interessant würde ich meinen. Der Trank scheint darauf zu basieren, dass das Blut des Vaters das ungeborene Kind schützen soll. Schwarze Magie.", meinte Snape und kam mit seinem Notizblatt zu Hermine.

Sie verglichen die Zutaten und stellten fest, dass sie jeweils zwei verschiedene nicht hatten analysieren können.

„Sie haben bestimmt ein Buch in dem wir diesen Trank nachschlagen können, oder?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Keines, das ich ihnen unter normalen Umständen in die Hand geben würde, aber ich denke es ist in diesem Fall angebracht.", erklärte er.

Hermine folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo Snape ein paar wortlose Zauber sprach, die offenbar erst ermöglichten ein Buch aus einer bestimmten Reihe zu nehmen.

„Die Magie des Blutes neu entschlüsselt.", las Hermine laut den Titel, „Ich habe davon gehört, ein ziemlich dunkles Werk."

Sie sah ihn beinahe entsetzt an.

„Es ist für Forschungszwecke unerlässlich, Ms Granger.", meinte er beschwichtigend, „Sie gehen wohl nicht davon aus, dass ich es unter normalen Umständen einfach so verwenden würde."

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", spielte sie offensichtlich die Ungläubige.

„Ich darf doch bitten.", meinte Snape genervt und schlug dann für Hermines Geschmack viel zu schnell die richtige Seite auf.

Sie verglichen die Listen mit den Inhaltsstoffen, es war definitiv der richtige Trank. Durch das Blut des Kindesvaters war das ungeborene Kind gegen jegliche Fremdeinwirkung auch durch die Mutter oder sogar durch den Vater selbst geschützt.

„Halten sie es für machbar ein Gegengift zu brauen?", fragte sie eilig.

„Ich halte es nicht für unmöglich, aber es handelt sich um einen äußerst komplexen und ausgesprochen wirksamen Trank. Es ist im Allgemeinen schwer Tränken die Blutopfer beinhalten entgegenzuwirken.", erklärte er.

„Aber verlieren sie nicht an Stärke, wenn es sich dabei um kein freiwilliges Blutopfer handelt?", überlegte sie, „Das ist doch so bei Eigenblutopfern in der schwarzen Magie?"

„Aber auch nur bei Eigenblutopfern. Aber, ich befürchte das spielt gar keine Rolle, es war ein freiwilliges Blutopfer. Ich habe mich, auch wenn ich mich davor gesträubt habe ihnen mein Blut zu geben, nicht gegen die Abnahme zur Wehr gesetzt.", entkräftete er ihre Hoffnung.

„Es könnte Monate dauern ein Gegengift dafür zu entwickeln.", meinte Hermine missmutig.

„Oder Jahre.", fügte Snape hinzu, „Aber Ms Granger, sie vergessen, dass es noch eine weitere Möglichkeit gibt."

„Ich verstehe.", meinte sie und lächelte, „Sie meinen es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass bereits jemand einen derartigen Trank entwickelt hätte."

„Ich nehme an sie sind an langwierige Recherchen gewöhnt.", stellte Snape fest, „Ich würde dennoch vorschlagen gleichzeitig damit zu beginnen ein Gegengift zu brauen."

„Und ich nehme an, sie haben vor das zu tun und mir die Recherche zu überlassen.", meinte sie und war kurz davor ihn anzuschreien.

„Ich denke, nachdem unsere Analysen sich zu dem vollständigen Rezept ergänzen wäre es durchaus angebracht, wenn sie bei der Herstellung helfen.", sagte er kühl.

„Helfen?", bohrte sie nach, bereit loszutoben.

„Möglicherweise wäre eine Zusammenarbeit ratsam.", murmelte er unzufrieden.

Hermine setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf.

„Sehr gut.", meinte sie immer noch giftig.

Snape atmete genervt auf.

„Was die Recherche betrifft: Habe ich freien Zugang zu allen Büchern hier?", fragte sie.

„Nur mit meiner ausdrücklichen Erlaubnis, zu manchen nur in meiner Anwesenheit und zu manchen gar nicht.", erklärte er sachlich.

Hermine klopfte mit den Fingern genervt auf den Tisch.

„Das erschwert die Arbeit ungemein, ist ihnen das klar?", fragte sie unzufrieden.

„In Anbetracht der Bücher die ich hier aufbewahre, ist es mir das durchaus wert, Ms Granger.", meinte er bestimmt.

„Bekomme ich zumindest ihre Erlaubnis für uneingeschränkten Zugang in zur Schulbibliothek?"

„Ich werde Professorin Lupin darum bitten ihnen eine derartige Erlaubnis auszustellen. Es wäre nicht ratsam, wenn ich ihnen die Erlaubnis ausstelle.", erklärte er.

Hermine nickte, seine Bedenken waren berechtigt.

„Aber das bringt uns immer noch nicht der Sache näher, wieso sie auch mein Blut brauchten. Natürlich könnte es sein, dass sie so Spuren verwischen wollten. Aber ich kann es mir kaum vorstellen.", lenkte Hermine zurück.

„Was für einen Fluch haben sie bei ihrer Untersuchung angewandt?", fragte Snape.

„Es war Parsel, und davon verstehe ich nichts.", erklärte sie.

„Bei mir auch.", meinte Snape und ging zum Buchregal.

„Ich denke die Magierin hat die Aura sichtbar gemacht."

„Ja, das denke ich auch."

Snape nahm ein Buch heraus und legte es auf den Tisch. Er begann es durchzublättern.

„Wenn es auch ein Blutzauber ist, wäre es dann nicht einfacher im anderen Buch nachzuschlagen. Das schränkt die Anzahl an Flüchen in Parsel bestimmt ein.", überlegte Hermine.

„Ich suche in dem Buch nach Parselflüchen in Verbindung mit Aura, Sexualität und Blut und sie suchen im anderen nach Flüchen für die Blut benötigt wird und die in Parsel gesprochen werden.", schlug Snape vor.

Hermine nickte und nahm das Buch. Es fühlte sich schon düster und dunkel an, und sie fühlte sich seltsam und entfremdet, während sie nach passenden Flüchen suchte.

„Lassen sie sich nur nicht in den Bann des Buches ziehen. Es hat eine Neigung dazu Leser und Leserinnen in eine Art Blutrausch zu versetzen.", erklärte Snape so beiläufig, dass es ihr schauderte, immerhin war es eine ernste Sache.

Wenig später hatten sie beide einige in Frage kommende Flüche gefunden und gingen sie alle durch. Endlich stießen sie auf einen Fluch, der im Buch der Magie des Blutes beschrieben wurde.

„Das könnte eine Erklärung sein. Sie taucht den Zauberstab also in das Blut der jeweils anderen Person und spricht dann den Fluch.", murmelte Snape.

Hermine las die Beschreibung näher durch.

„Allem Anschein nach, kann wesen diesem Spruch nur wiederum mit schwarzer Magie trotzen. Wesen müsste die Aura selbst behexen und manipulieren, um so für eine Täuschung sorgen.", seufzte Hermine unzufrieden.

„Bedauerlicherweise scheint es damit keine Möglichkeit zu geben die Hochzeitsnacht zu umgehen. Es sei denn jemand sollte tatsächlich gewillt sein schwarze Magie anzuwenden und Parsel sprechen oder eine Person finden die Parsel spricht.", meinte Snape bitter.

„Nun, im Zweifelsfall.", murmelte Hermine kleinlaut.

„Ms Granger!", hob er die Stimme, „Sie haben keine Vorstellung was für Folgen es mit sich bringen kann, wenn wesen die Aura eines Menschen behext. Das ist ein schwerwiegender Eingriff der ungeahnte Konsequenzen für Betreffende haben kann. Ich hoffe doch sie schlagen nicht ernsthaft vor schwarze Magie wirklich einzusetzen."

„Nein.", murmelte sie noch leiser und seufzte unzufrieden.

„Ich meine das ernst, Ms Granger. Spielen sie noch nicht einmal mit dem Gedanken.", meinte er streng.

„Tun sie nicht schon wieder so als wäre ich ein Kind.", meinte sie eingeschnappt.

„Im Bezug auf schwarze Magie sind sie ein Kind, Ms Granger.", meinte er streng, „Und kommen sie endlich über diese fälschliche Vorstellung hinweg, ich könnte das herabsetzend meinen. Schätzen sie sich glücklich, dass sie nicht über mehr Einblick in die schwarze Magie verfügen, als sie es nach diesem Krieg ohnehin schon tun. Wo bleibt ihre Vernunft, Ms Granger?"

Sie senkte den Blick und nickte.

„Aber was sollen wir tun, wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist.", meinte sie kleinlaut.

„Es ist keine Möglichkeit.", erklärte Snape streng.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann nickte Hermine einsichtig.

„Ich muss jetzt dringend zu Professorin McGonagall. Ich nehme an Potter und seine Bande wird ohnehin bald die Tür hier eintreten, wenn sie sich nicht bei ihnen zurückmelden.", meinte Snape dann.

„Moment.", starrte Hermine ihn entsetzt an, „Bedeutet das, ich darf mich hier nicht aufhalten, wenn sie nicht anwesend sind?"

„Es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen, dass sie sich auch alleine hier aufhalten.", schnaubte Snape ausgesprochen unzufrieden, „Ich würde es allerdings für angebracht halten, wenn wir das heute Abend genauer besprechen. Ich denke es gibt einige grundsätzliche Regeln auf die wir uns einigen müssen."

„Regeln?", fragte Hermine ungläubig und starrte ihn empört an.

„Ms Granger, ich habe in keiner Weise behauptet, dass nur ich diese Regeln aufstellen würde, also hören sie auf mich so anzustarren.", meinte er genervt.

Hermine nickte und verließ dann direkt gefolgt von Snape die Räumlichkeiten.


	52. Und es geht weiter

**A/N:** Hallo Leute, es tut mir leid, dass es diesmal so entsetzlich lange gedauert hat, bis ich etwas von mir hören lasse, und es dann auch nicht gerade viel und nicht sonderlich gut ist. Eigentlich habt ihr euch ein besseres Kapitel verdient, ein längeres, eigentlich mehr als eines.

Aber es ging mir die letzte Zeit nicht so gut und jetzt auch noch nicht wirklich. Neben Arbeit für die Uni, musste ich einsehen, dass ich einen der wichtigsten Menschen für mich eigentlich schon vor einem halben Jahr oder vielleicht schon länger verloren habe. Also kurzum: Ich kann gerade einfach nicht und ich kann nicht sagen wie lange es bis zum nächsten Kapitel dauert, weil ich mich momentan wenn nur zwingen kann, was meist damit endet, dass ich vor dem Bildschirm sitze und in die Leere starre. Ich kann euch nur eines versprechen, dass ich mich wieder so richtig ins Zeug lege, wenn es mir wieder besser geht. Hab euch alle lieb und seid mir bitte nicht böse ich denke ihr kennt das alle: Manchmal ist es halt einfach nicht so leicht…

Die Anmerkung die bisher als Platzhalter hier stand, habe ich jetzt ans Ende dieses Kapitels gerückt.

**Und es geht weiter…**

Als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, erschrak sie beinahe. In einer Ecke saßen Harry, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender und die Creevey Brüder. Offenbar warteten sie schon eine ganze Weile auf sie.

„Hermine!", stieß Ginny regelrecht erleichtert hervor, als sie ihre Freundin sah.

Hermine ging seufzend auf die Gruppe zu, ihnen allen hier eine Art Erklärung abzuliefern war nicht gerade das worauf sie große Lust hatte.

„Sagt nicht, dass ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf mich gewartet habt.", schnaufte sie.

Die Gruppe sagte nichts, generell wagte niemand außer Ginny und Lavender ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Gut, also damit wir das hinter uns haben. Ja, ich hatte Sex mit Snape. Nein, ich werde nicht darüber reden. Und nein, ihr müsst ihn auf keinen Fall umbringen, sondern endlich akzeptieren, dass er mir durch diese Ehe geholfen hat und das auch für ihn ein großes Opfer bedeutet.", erklärte sie offen, „Und bitte seht mich an!"

„Wie war es?", fragte Lavender plump, worauf hin Ginny sie kräftig stieß und ihr einen wirklich finsteren Blick zuwarf.

Obwohl es innerlich in Hermine brodelte, behielt sie nach außen hin Ruhe.

„Wie ich gerade gesagt habe, wir werden unter keinen Umständen über dieses Thema sprechen. Schließlich haben wir auch eure Hochzeitsnächte nicht breit getreten. Außerdem haben wesentlich wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Ich muss noch die Aufnäher fertig stellen und ich denke Plakate wären nett, was meint ihr?", schlug Hermine vor.

Ein Nicken ging durch die Runde und langsam hoben sich die Köpfe der anderen und sie wagten wieder Hermine in die Augen oder zumindest ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich habe durch die ganze Hochzeitsgeschichte ohnehin viel zu viel Zeit verloren, die ich besser anders genutzt hätte. Ich befürchte ich bin schon gar nicht mehr wirklich auf dem Laufenden.", erklärte sie dann.

„Es kursieren Flugblätter in Hogwarts die neuen Ereignisse betreffend.", klärte Ginny sie auf.

„Der öffentliche Widerstand hat per Mundpropaganda einen weiteren Protestmarsch am Wochenende angekündigt, falls sich die Haltung des Ministerium in Frauenfragen nicht unverzüglich ändern sollte.", berichtete Neville.

„Wunderbar, dann gehen wir jetzt mal an die Arbeit.", freute sich Hermine.

Lavender ließ es sich nicht nehmen einen weiteren Kommentar loszuwerden, ehe sich die Gruppe an die Arbeit machte.

„Aber ich sag dir Hermine, wenn der Sex stimmt, liegt er dir zu Füssen.", erklärte sie.

Hermine erwiderte nichts, glaubte aber aus Seamus' Richtung zu vernehmen, dass er froh sei, wenn die ganze Sache mit dem Gesetz endlich vorbei sei.

Ohne weiter auf irgendeine von Lavenders Feststellungen einzugehen, setzte sich Hermine an den Tisch, die anderen folgten ihr schließlich. Und so begannen sie mit der Arbeit an den Aufnähern und den Plakaten.

„Harry, ich denke ich brauche heute Nacht deinen Umhang. Geht das in Ordnung?", fragte sie ihn nach einer Weile leise.

Harry nickte.

„Hermine, ich weiß du willst nicht darüber sprechen, aber Snape…", stammelte Harry unsicher.

Hermine legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Er war wirklich anständig, Harry. Zerbrich dir nicht darüber den Kopf, wir haben wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen.", meinte sie zuversichtlich und Harry gab sich zumindest vorläufig damit zufrieden.

Damit wandten sie sich beide wieder ihrer Arbeit zu, aber Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Harry immer wieder einmal besorgte Blicke in ihre Richtung warf.

„Wir beide sprechen nachher doch noch?", flüsterte ihr Ginny etwas später zu, als sie gerade einen Aufnäher an Nevilles Umhang befestigte und mit einem Haar von Umbridge testete.

Hermine nickte.

„Ich bewundere deine Stärke.", murmelte Ginny, als sie ihre Freundin so zuversichtlich erlebte, und das wenige Stunden nach einem Ereignis, das in Ginnys Gedanken Grauen hervorrief.

„Es muss weitergehen, nicht wahr?", erklärte Hermine und ließ nicht zu, dass auch nur ein wenig Schwäche durch ihre Worte drang, „Ach übrigens, ich halte ein Treffen für unumgänglich."

„Ja, es gibt interessante Neuigkeiten.", erklärte Ginny und bezog sich dabei auf Theodor.

„Bei mir auch.", grinste Hermine offenbar zufrieden.

Minerva McGonagall war erleichtert, als Snape ihr Büro betrat. Sie wartete schon seit längerem auf ihn.

„Professorin.", nickte Snape ihr zu.

„Setzen sie sich doch bitte, Severus.", erklärte sie und deutete auf den Stuhl gegenüber ihres Schreibtisches.

„Sie bestanden gestern darauf, dass ich heute zu ihnen komme.", meinte Snape kühl.

„Sie und Ms Granger…", begann Minerva vorsichtig.

„Sie wird an der Schule bleiben.", gab ihr Severus als Erklärung.

Minerva nickte, war aber offenbar aufgelöst.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte sie dann direkt.

„Den Umständen entsprechend, nehme ich einmal an.", erklärte er kühl.

Minerva nickte erneut.

„Und wie geht es ihnen, Severus?", fragte sie dann ernst.

„Ich komme zurecht.", erklärte er und zeigte sich damit unwillig näher darauf einzugehen.

Eine Weile starrten sowohl Severus, als auch Minerva in die Leere. Sie war zu diskret, um das Thema näher zu erörtern und Severus wäre unter keinen Umständen bereit ihr von sich aus Auskünfte zu geben.

„Es gibt Dinge, die den Orden betreffen, die ich so bald wie möglich erörtern sollte.", wechselte er schließlich nach Minuten des Schweigens das Thema.

Minerva nickte nur, während Snape aufstand, um zu gehen.

„Severus, ich setzte großes Vertrauen in sie.", meinte sie zum Abschied ernst.

„Berechtigterweise.", meinte er nur kühl und verließ nach einem Nicken zum Abschied das Büro.

Sie beiden wussten wovon sie sprachen, aber sie waren in keiner Weise die Menschen, die diese Sache näher analysieren oder besprechen würden, da sie es beide als indiskret empfanden.

Minerva lehnte sich betrübt in ihrem Stuhl zurück nachdem Severus das Büro verlassen hatte. Sie vertraute Severus nach all dem was sich in den letzten beiden Jahren ereignet hatte, das war keine Frage, aber dennoch war sie besorgt. Mehr ihretwegen als seinetwegen. Trotz all ihrer Erfahrungen und all ihrem Wissen war Hermine was Emotionen betraf ein Kind. Gerade Severus wäre für sie bestimmt nicht der einfachste Zeitgenosse, wo sie doch gerade dabei war sich mit ihren eigenen Emotionen zu befassen. Aber Hermine Granger hatte es sich nie einfach gemacht, überlegte Minerva. Das beängstigende an der ganzen Geschichte war für Minerva, dass sie das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass Severus für dieses Mädchen weit mehr empfand als er bereit war sich selbst oder gar anderen einzugestehen. Er wusste es nicht, nahm sie an, aber nach all den Jahren wagte sie sich in der Lage sein einschätzen zu können, dass Hermine ihm zumindest nicht vollkommen gleichgültig war. Es war ihr nicht wirklich recht, aber wenn sie sich ehrlich war, konnte sie nichts daran ändern und es war immerhin nicht alltäglich, dass Severus Gefühle für andere Menschen entwickelte. So gesehen war sie nicht ganz unglücklich, doch der Gedanke an Hermine trübte dieses Bild. Sie war immer noch seine Schülerin und sie hatte Rons Tod noch nicht annähernd verkraftet. Generell war Minerva sich unklar, was Hermine betraf. Vielleicht war das mit ein Grund, weshalb sie Hermine zu sich beorderte.

Hermine wirkte ziemlich trotzig, als sie so vor ihr saß. Offenbar hatte sie nicht das geringste Interesse an diesem Gespräch.

„Nun, Ms Granger, ich habe vernommen, dass sie in Hogwarts bleiben werden.", versuchte es McGonagall sachlich.

„Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass sie bereits mit Professor Snape gesprochen haben. Ich nehme an er war nicht sehr gesprächig, was sie veranlasst hat mich zu sich zu rufen.", blieb sie kühl.

Hermine veränderte sich zunehmend, sie wurde kälter und bitterer. McGonagall war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich nicht vielleicht doch gerade durch den Einfluss von Snape veränderte. Sie wurde ihm auf eine unheimliche Art etwas ähnlich, jedoch hatte diese Veränderung schon viel früher begonnen, rief sich McGonagall in Erinnerung.

„Ich wollte sie nur noch einmal wissen lassen, dass sie sich jederzeit an mich wenden können, wenn sie das Bedürfnis danach haben.", meinte McGongall eindringlich.

„Danke. Aber mein Schicksal ist nicht anders als das der anderen und ich finde es ungerechtfertigt, dass mir mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wird.", erklärte sie ernst, „Kann ich jetzt wieder gehen?"

McGonagall nickte. Hermines Worte stimmten sie sehr nachdenklich, sie hatte nicht Unrecht, Minerva hatte sich diesbezüglich wesentlich mehr mit ihr befasst als mit allen anderen Schülern und Schülerinnen hier in Hogwarts.

Als Hermine das Büro verließ, begegnete ihr Umbridge, die McGongall aufsuchte. Hermine kam es nun wieder in den Sinn, dass die Direktorin auf Bewährung war. Umbridges giftiger Blick ließ sie allerdings kalt und sie erwiderte ihn mit einem finsteren Lächeln.

Im Anschluss an das Treffen mit McGongall kehrte Hermine zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um die Arbeit abzuschließen. Da bekam sie auch das Flugblatt in die Hände, das von der AG für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit stammte, und sich mit den neueren Ereignissen auseinandersetzte. Durch diese Art der Informationsverbreitung stellten sie sicher, dass alle in Hogwarts informiert waren, selbst jene die durch seltsame Umstände den Tag des Propheten nicht in die Hände bekommen hatte. Auch sie verwendeten den Zauber, den Hermine für die Plaketten verwendet hatte. Sie war begeistert, dass die jungen Gruppenmitglieder in der Lage waren ihren Zauber derart gut zu kopieren.

Harry gab Hermine bereits vor dem Abendessen den Umhang und die Karte des Herumtreibers, da Hermine und Ginny nach dem Abendessen noch über das Schlossgelände spazieren wollten, um miteinander zu sprechen.

A/N: Ich weiß das Kapitel ist sehr kurz und inhaltsarm. Aber alles andere passt aber einfach besser hinter die Anmerkung vom letzten Mal.

**A/N:**

Das hier ist die Anmerkung die hier bisher als Platzhalter stand. Wie angekündigt steht sie jetzt am Ende des Kapitels.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich es nachholen zu den Reviews vom letzten Mal Stellung zu nehmen. (Neuere Reviews werden an dieser Stelle noch nicht berücksichtigt.) Diesmal wird es also wieder etwas länger werden. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht gleich dazu gekommen bin, aber ich sah, dass das einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde und auf der Uni in einem Saal voller Leute – wo du keinerlei Privatsphäre hast – schaffe ich das einfach nicht. (Außerdem hatte ich wirklich großen Hunger!)

Zunächst einmal möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die jemals einen oder mehrere Reviews geschrieben haben. (Nicht böse sein, dass ich euch nicht namentlich erwähne, aber alle die geschrieben haben wissen es ja selbst ;-) ) Durch eure Einwürfe, Fragen, Kritiken, etc. helft ihr mir wirklich extrem weiter. Ich will es so ausdrücken: Eigentlich könnt ihr euch alle als Mitautoren und Mitautorinnen betrachten, weil viele Überlegungen die ich mir mache erst durch eure Hinweise darauf stattfinden. Vor allem sind eure Stellungnahmen immer sehr beflügelnd und ich habe euch alle sehr ins Herz geschlossen. Betrachtet das als mein Dankeschön, das ich gleich allgemein aussprechen will, das aber an jede/n einzelne/n von euch geht.

Wie ich im Vorwort im Disclaimer geschrieben habe bin ich eigentlich ein Kind, das mit Puppen spielt, und diese Puppen haben ihr Eigenleben. (Dadurch sind sie eigentlich keine Puppen mehr…) Manchmal passieren Dinge, und ich kann selbst nicht genau nachvollziehen warum, aber ich spüre (zumindest meistens), ob es eine Aktion der Charaktere war oder ob ich sie vielleicht etwas genötigt habe. Kapitel, in denen ich sie zu irgendetwas zwinge verwerfe ich für gewöhnlich. Hermine, Snape und der Rest weigern sich nämlich vehement weiter mit mir zu spielen, sollte ich gegen ihr Freiheitsgebot verstoßen. (Wenn das jetzt merkwürdig oder schwer verständlich erscheint liegt das daran, dass ich hier über intuitive/emotionale Dinge schreibe und das was ich hier erkläre mit Rationalität wenig zu tun hat.) Das erkläre ich euch jetzt deshalb, damit ihr versteht, weshalb ich meist selbst erst nach einem Kapitel realisiere, was da rational betrachtet eigentlich vor sich geht. Ich kann das Kapitel also erst im Nachhinein von Außen betrachten, weil ich während dem Schreiben im Kapitel bin. Von Außen erkenne ich die Zusammenhänge dann deutlicher. (Aber da ich nie außerhalb der ganzen Geschichte stehe übersehe ich doch das eine oder andere.) Aber nur weil ich selbst das eine oder andere manchmal noch nicht verstehen kann heißt das nicht, dass eine bestimmte Handlung einen Irrtum darstellen würde, es heißt nur, dass ich was geschehen ist noch nicht ganz erfasst habe. Einen Irrtum würden mich Hermine und Snape sofort spüren lassen. (Eine Ausnahme gibt es allerdings: Kapitel 5! Ich hasse dieses Kapitel und würde es löschen und die wichtigsten Züge davon in einem Absatz in einem anderen Kapitel erwähnen. Oder mir sonst etwas einfallen lassen. Snape ist mir ziemlich böse wegen diesem Kapitel. Wir können gerade nicht zu einem derart frühen Zeitpunkt so weit in ihn hineinschauen, das hätte ich mir nie erlauben sollen, aber jetzt ist es geschehen. Deshalb ist Kapitel 5 relativ zu betrachten, weil es vielleicht gar kein Hineinschauen sondern ein von mir willentlich getätigtes Hineinlegen ist. Und deshalb ist es gut, dass ich die Kapitel mittlerweile nicht gleich unverzüglich online stelle.)

Eine Frage die viele beschäftigt hat, war, wie es Snape geschafft hat überhaupt „bereit" zu sein die Ehe zu vollziehen. Also zunächst einmal, habe ich mich das auch gefragt, weil es unter diesen Bedingungen gar nicht funktionieren sollte. Also saß ich vor dem Computer und dachte, das kann ja gar nicht gehen. Aber es hat funktioniert, und das ist das eigentliche Dilemma von Snape. Die Frage wie er das geschafft hat bleibt vorerst ein Rätsel, aber es gibt da einige Möglichkeiten und Ginny wird zumindest Hermine noch dazu zwingen sich dieser Frage zu stellen. Wie Hermine damit umgeht und ob sie Snape darauf ansprechen wird werden wir noch sehen. Ich kann dazu nur sagen, ich habe es noch nicht gewagt Snape danach zu fragen, aber er weiß es, das bedeutet was immer es ist, es steht zumindest in dem Kopf eines fiktiven Charakters bereits geschrieben und ich bin schon ausgesprochen gespannt. Zugegeben ich habe schon so eine Ahnung, aber die muss sich erst bestätigen…

Ich will uns nicht zuviel vorwegnehmen aber ein paar Gedanken in den Raum stellen: Wir vermuten zunächst einmal, dass Snape keinen Trank zu sich genommen hat. Wissen tun wir es nicht, weil Hermine ab irgendeinem Zeitpunkt die Augen geschlossen hat. (Übrigens ist sie eine ganze Weile so am Bett gelegen, aber da ihr die ganze Zeit ohnehin endlos erschien hielt ich es für unnötig und eigentlich unmöglich eine sinnvolle Zeitangabe zu machen.) Wir wissen, dass Snape ein Okklumens ist und könnten zumindest vermuten, dass er seine eigenen Gedanken sehr leicht unterdrücken und kontrollieren kann, wir wissen es nicht, aber vielleicht kann er bewusst Gedanken hervorholen, und sich eine Illusion schaffen, aber das ist nur eine Vermutung. Wie es ihm allerdings gehen würde nachdem er sich vor Augen geführt hätte, was wirklich geschah, ist da schon eine ganz andere Geschichte. Aus seinem Verhalten Hermine gegenüber können wir ersehen, dass es ihm ausgesprochen schwer gefallen ist, sich dazu durchzuringen die Ehe wirklich zu vollziehen. Wir haben allerdings keine Ahnung was seine eigentlichen Motive betrifft. Das Problem ist, wir wissen nicht wann wir Snape glauben können und noch weniger was eigentlich in seinem Kopf vorgeht, das macht die ganze Sache schwieriger. Wir könnten zumindest annehmen, dass Snape es Hermine so erträglich wie möglich machen wollte und wusste, dass es entweder sofort funktionieren muss oder gar nicht. Das würde ihn allerdings unter einen noch größeren Druck setzen und die ganze Sache doch eher erschweren. Aber – und daran lässt sich nichts ändern – es hat funktioniert und das könnte durchaus auch ein schlechtes Licht auf Snape werfen und es führt uns weg von der körperlichen Frage nach dem wie kann er nur zu der moralischen Frage nach dem wie kann er überhaupt in so einer Situation? Hier sehe ich die eigentliche Problematik. Von außen betrachtet mögen einige vielleicht fragen: Was muss das für ein Mensch sein, dem das gelingt? Aber von innen betrachtet, aus seiner Sicht, wäre eine solche Frage noch viel dramatischer, wenn er sich selbst fragt: Was für ein Mensch muss ich sein, dass ich es tatsächlich schaffe in einer derartigen Situation erregt zu sein?

Das ließe sich alles noch näher erläutern und ausführen, vor allem wenn wir noch hinzuziehen, dass er wusste, dass Hermines Schicksal in seinen Händen lag und wir uns fragen wieso sie es beide eigentlich für besser hielten keine Tränke einzunehmen. Wäre es dadurch einfacher gewesen? Würde es ihnen nachher besser oder schlechter gehen? Hat Snape auf einen Trank verzichtet (vorausgesetzt er hat nicht doch einen genommen), weil auch Hermine es getan hat? Wenn ja, wieso? Fragen über Fragen… Und dann noch die danach, ob sie es sich nicht hätten einfacher machen können. Ich kann dazu nur sagen: Möglichkeiten hätte es gegeben, aber sie haben entweder bewusst darauf verzichtet oder sie brachten sich einfach nicht über sich. Antworten darauf bieten hoffentlich die nächsten Kapitel…

Aber alles in allem: Egal was Snape letztendlich dazu gebracht hat, körperlich in der Lage zu sein die Ehe zu vollziehen, ich möchte nicht in seiner Haut stecken…

Aber wie gesagt sind das hier alles nur Vermutungen und die Zeit wird uns zeigen, was Snape sich in dieser Nacht wirklich dachte. Zumindest werden wir einen Eindruck davon bekommen.

Hermine hat ihr ganz eigenes Dilemma, weil sie Snape in die Enge trieb und ihm zum Vollzug der Ehe nötigte, indem sie ihm rein moralisch keine wirkliche Wahl ließ. Und das obwohl sie zumindest bedingt erahnte, was sie von ihm verlangte. Das tatsächliche Ausmaß ihrer Handlung (dass es eigentlich sexuelle Nötigung war) kann ihr noch gar nicht bewusst sein, sonst hätte sie aus moralischen Gründen Snapes Wunsch die Ehe zu verweigern sofort ablehnen müssen. Es war für sie eine Art „Überlebenskampf", und da blieb nicht die Zeit alles in ihr Bewusstsein eindringen zu lassen, aber irgendwann wird sie es verstehen, was sie bestimmt erschüttern wird und dann muss sie sich mit ihrem eigenen Gewissen plagen und damit befassen, dass sie dadurch, dass was sie nicht wollte, das ihr angetan wird, eigentlich ihm angetan hat.

Und nun zu den einzelnen Reviews:

Avril und Ranko: Ich schreib so schnell es mir möglich ist, versprochen.

Chromoxid: Es hat wirklich viel Kraft von mir abverlangt das Kapitel zu schreiben und es war auf jeden Fall schmerzhaft. Ich habe dafür wesentlich länger gebraucht als bei allen anderen Kapiteln zuvor. (Sogar wesentlich länger als für das Demo-Kapitel und das war schon lange.) Mir kommt auch eine Gänsehaut jedes Mal wenn ich es wieder lese. (Was ich gerne vermeide ehrlich gesagt.) Dass beide ihren Teil der Verantwortung tragen war mir wichtig, sie sind beide nicht die Menschen die sich in eine Opferrolle drängen lassen würden, oder die andere Person in die Täterrolle drängen würden. Was die jüngeren Paare betrifft, ich denke bei vielen (aber bei weitem nicht bei allen) war es leichter und unbeschwerter, viel weniger ernst. Lavender und Seamus sind ein gutes Beispiel dafür. Sie verbuchen es offenbar einfach als sexuelle Erfahrungen. Luna und Zacharias haben glücklicherweise Gefühle füreinander entwickelt, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass es zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt viel zu früh für die beiden war Sex zu haben. Vielleicht gehe ich darauf irgendwann noch näher ein, aber da bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher. Morag und Blaise, Justin und Daphne sind dann eher die Beispiele dafür, dass es doch nicht so leicht ist. Wir könnten mutmaßen, dass es Daphne wirklich egal war, aber aufgrund ihrer psychischen Verfassung ist das äußerst ungewiss.

Saxas13: Es freut mich, dass du dir Gedanken über die Geschichte machst und kann dir da eigentlich nur beipflichten. Eine sehr treffende Analyse, ich kann dem was du sagst nur beipflichten. Mehr kann ich leider nicht sagen, da ich sonst zuviel vorwegnehmen würde.

CitySweeper: Stimmt ich schreibe eigentlich nicht wirklich romantisch. Ich sollte vielleicht das Genre unter dem ich die Geschichte eingeordnet habe ändern…

Malina: Ich glaube auch, dass es eine der mit Abstand schlimmstmöglichen Fassungen des Kapitels ist. Dass sie sich nicht einmal gegenseitig Trost spenden können liegt denke ich daran, dass sie beide Menschen sind, die nach außen hin einfach zumachen. Snape sowieso, und Hermine vor allem nach Rons Tod, dem Gesetz, aber auch rein von ihrer Art her. Die Frage ist, werden sie jemals über ihren Schatten springen können oder nicht…

HermyBookworm: Ich glaube „Ms Granger" bleibt uns noch länger erhalten, da ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass Snape auch nur auf die Idee kommen würde sie „Mrs Snape" zu nennen. In der Öffentlichkeit werden sie natürlich keine andere Wahl haben.

Mahalove: Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich mit so einen Kapitel aufgehört habe. Es ist wirklich grausam. Ich war hin und her gerissen zwischen der Frage: Soll ich euch noch länger warten lassen und mehr als das eine Kapitel online stellen oder soll ich es gleich online stellen auf die Gefahr, dass es noch eine Weile fortsetzungslos im Raum steht. Ich wollte es dann nicht länger vorenthalten, weiß aber nicht inwiefern das nun eine gute oder schlechte Entscheidung war. Danke für deine Komplimente, ich bin schon ganz rot.

Mirija: Ich stimme dir zu, aber unter einem gewissen Vorbehalt. Hermine hat ihn ohne Zweifel genötigt, das lässt sich nicht bestreiten und das will ich auch in keiner Weise beschönigen. Mein Vorbehalt betrifft Snape selbst, wie ich schon im vorangehenden Text angedeutet habe. Aber gleichgültig was Snape in dieser Nacht durch den Kopf ging, Hermine bleibt schuldig und daran lässt sich nichts ändern. Das wird bestimmt eine bittere Erkenntnis…

bedtimestory: Ja, mir schaudert auch jedes Mal wenn ich daran denke.

Frosch ohne kaese: Stimme dir zu.

Auriane02: Also ich hoffe auch, dass ich nicht irgendwann unangebracht Romantik ins Spiel bringe. Es passt einfach nicht. Was die Zukunft bringt bin ich allerdings unschlüssig.

Lady-Claw: Ich hoffe auch inständig, dass das Ministerium bekommt was es verdient. Aber die Charaktere sind alle ziemlich stark, also bin ich zuversichtlich.

Yippieh: Also ich denke ich habe im vorangehenden Text ausführlich erklärt, dass das eigentliche Problem für mich ist, dass es funktioniert hat. Aber ich kann deinen Einwand gut verstehen, als ich das Kapitel schrieb, dachte ich zunächst auch, dass das ja gar nicht funktionieren kann. Als es anders kam als erwartet, war ich zunächst selbst überrascht und irritiert. Aber es wird sich auflösen…

Was die Lösungsvorschläge betrifft, zunächst einmal danke für die Hilfestellung.

Allerdings hätte sich Hermine von sich aus niemals einfach so ganz ausgezogen. Nicht wenn es sich hätte vermeiden lassen. Sie hätte es vielleicht getan, wenn Snape sie darum gebeten hätte, aber das wiederum hätte Snape nie verlangt. Bei der Vorstellung alleine schaudert mir aber nur noch mehr.

Einer der Versuche das Kapitel zu schreiben basierte auf Verbalerotik. Es hat nicht funktioniert. Also genauso genommen hat es erzwungener maßen funktioniert, aber ich habe es verworfen, da Hermine und Snape gegen dieses Kapitel protestierten, weil sie nie so gehandelt hätten wie in diesem Kapitel. Vielleicht hätte ein/e andere/r Autor/in es auf diese Art und Weise geschafft, sicher sogar, aber mir ist es nicht gelungen, weil die Bedingungen nicht passten. (Jede/r Autor/in spielt eben auf eine andere Weise mit den unendlichen Möglichkeiten welche die Charaktere bieten und setzt durch Rahmenbedingungen das Schicksal eben dieser fest.) Trotz der Spannung die immer zwischen den beiden herrschte (und ich hoffte am Anfang, dass es dazu führen würde, dass die Hochzeitsnacht erträglicher wäre) hat Hermine sich quer gestellt. Sie wollte es einfach nicht. Wenn sie es dennoch versucht hätten, wäre Snape klar geworden, dass Hermine ihm nur etwas vormacht und es hätte einfach nicht funktioniert. (In einem Kapitel das ich versucht habe war es nicht so, das habe ich aber nur durchgedacht und nicht geschrieben, in dem Kapitel, das ich wirklich geschrieben habe waren sowohl Hermine als auch Snape einfach out of character. Deshalb habe ich es dann verworfen.) Ich will gar nicht leugnen, dass es tausende andere Möglichkeiten gegeben hätte, aber das Kapitel das ich letztendlich veröffentlicht habe war meiner Meinung nach das ehrlichste und das – in meinen Augen – einzig passende. Vor allem bringt es ziemlich viele Konflikte mit sich.

Was den Zaubertrank betrifft: Hermine und Snape sind beide Menschen, die es sich manchmal sehr schwer machen, weil sie irgendwelchen Prinzipien oder Überzeugungen treu bleiben und weil sie einfach generell eine Neigung dazu haben. Sie haben einfach einen Hang dazu übermäßig verantwortlich zu handeln, selbst wenn das unverantwortlich sein sollte. (Das ist jetzt wahrscheinlich sehr unverständlich ausgedrückt, sorry.) Vielleicht noch verwirrender ausgedrückt: Sie hätten das Gefühl gehabt nicht frei entscheiden zu können, sondern unter einem weiteren Einfluss zu stehen. Um die Konsequenzen wären sie auch nicht herumgekommen also hielten sie es offenbar für ehrlicher.

ranko: Ich hoffe es kommt nicht schlimmer für Hermine… aber ich verspreche lieber gar nichts…

Skoyer: Das Lied schafft irgendwie auf eine seltsame Art und Weise diese deprimierende, frustrierende Grundstimmung… Außerdem ist mir gerade klar geworden wie gut auch der Text auf die Situation passt.

Jessi2104: Bin neugierig. Wie hast du dir das Kapitel vorgestellt?

Susanne: Ich hoffe sie finden zumindest einen Weg irgendwie annehmbar miteinander zu leben. Seufz.

suffer: Es war Absicht, dass ich nicht näher auf Snapes Gefühle eingegangen bin. Das werde ich auch in Zukunft selten bis gar nicht tun. Hat seine Gründe. ;-)

BlackForce: Liebe… ja, Liebe ist immer so eine Sache. Ich gehe irgendwann zu einem fortgeschritteneren Zeitpunkt, wenn es gerade dazupasst und nichts vorwegnimmt auf die Problematik ein, falls es sich nicht durch die Geschichte selbst ergibt. Erinnere mich bitte daran, falls ich vergessen sollte. (Brauch DRINGEND ein Erinner mich… aber eins das mir auch sagt was ich vergessen habe ;-) )

So damit habe ich wohl wieder einmal meinen Rekord darin gebrochen weit mehr zu sagen als notwendig ist, um etwas zu erklären ;-) Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja bis Ende dieser Geschichte zumindest einigermaßen zu lernen was von dem das ich schreibe zu viel ist und wo ich zu viel vorenthalte. (Begebe mich mal auf die Suche nach einem gesunden Mittelmaß…)

Rauchen tu ich übrigens immer noch nicht, aber ich vermisse es noch immer.


	53. Wichtige Ankündigung!

**Wichtige Ankündigung!**

Ich bin wieder zurück von meiner extrem langen Abwesenheit und wieder voll motiviert die Geschichte zu einem Ende zu bringen. Allerdings habe ich beschlossen „Nicht zum Besseren" überarbeitet neu ins Netz zu stellen.

Die ersten paar Kapitel (außer Prolog) habe ich teilweise grundlegend verändert. Das erschien mir notwendig, da ich mit ihnen mehr als unzufrieden war.

Auch in späteren Kapiteln gab es einige Veränderungen und Erweiterungen, aber außer in den ersten paar Kapitel gab es keine grundlegenden Änderungen.

Die neue Version findet ihr ab sofort online. (Ihr findet sie über mein Profil.)

Ich danke euch allen für eure Reviews die mir sehr geholfen haben und hoffe, dass ich einige meiner Leser und Leserinnen wieder für die Geschichte gewinnen kann.

So wie es momentan geplant ist werden es insgesamt in etwa 70 (oder mehr) Kapitel geben. Es wird noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis ich fertig bin, aber ich werde jetzt wieder regelmäßig updaten.

Ich wollte euch noch einmal vielmals für eure Unterstützung durch eure Reviews danken. Ich habe die meisten Antworten auf Reviews nicht in die neue Version übertragen, weil es sonst verwirrend sein könnte. Sie bleiben aber bei dieser alten Version erhalten. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir das nicht übel, denn ich schätze jeden einzelnen eurer Reviews sehr. Ihr habt mir viel beigebracht muss ich sagen, ich hoffe ich höre wieder von euch. Einstweilen nocheinmal ein danke für alles. Hab euch alle sehr ins Herz geschlossen!


End file.
